


Transformers: Rebirth Of A Prime (English Version)

by XJaneShepardX



Series: Transformers: Rebirth Of A Prime (Russian/English) [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers: Prime
Genre: Action/Adventure, Character Death, Character Development, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Flashbacks, Friendship, Gen, Good Desepticons, Good Megatron, Hurt/Comfort, Matrix of Leadership (Transformers), Megatron Prime, Megatron The Hero, Megatron The Matrix Bearer, Megatronus Prime - Freeform, Other, Outer Space, Platonic Relationships, Point One Percenter, Psychological Trauma, Science Fiction, Siblings, Space Battles, Space Bridge, Space Flight, The Key To Vector Sigma, Time machine, Violence, War, no beta read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 275,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22230814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XJaneShepardX/pseuds/XJaneShepardX
Summary: My very old fanfic about Megatron and his human friend Yalara Starshine. The Decepticon leader loses his memories and meets a girl who keeps a fragment of the Allspark. The transformer doesn't know who he is, so the girl gives him a new name Black Whirlwind. But such an important figure like Megatron can't be kept in secret for long.The war between two Factions is going to end, but a new enemy will come, so Cybertronians and Earthlings must unite. Megatron will have to face ghosts of the past and save the human planet.This story contains three parts of many chapters, and I also have ideas for prequel and sequel. Started writing it back at school (in Russian) in 2009 and only now decided to continue. In Russian my fic is called "Трансформеры: Возрождение Прайма".(!)All pictures belong to their owners(!) + my Photoshop pics, sorry, I'm no artist... + there are soundtracks in the text for most of the episodes. Just in case if a link to YouTube stops being active there is a list of music tracks at the ens of each chapter.And again I apologize for my bad English, it's not my native language, I am Russian.
Relationships: Carly Spencer/Sam Witwicky, Jack Darby/Original Female Character(s), Megatron & Optimus Prime, Megatron (Transformers)/Original Character(s), Megatron (Transformers)/Original Female Character(s), Mikaela Banes/Sam Witwicky, Miko Nakadai/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Transformers: Rebirth Of A Prime (Russian/English) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135271
Comments: 15
Kudos: 77





	1. Introduction (Main Characters)

**Name:** Megatronus ‘Megatron’ Prime

 **Alias:** Black Whirlwind, Avenger, Agent D-16

 **Race:** Cybertronian

 **Faction:** Desepticons

 **Alternate forms:** Hypersonic Jet Fighter (Movie 2007) and Rotorcraft (TF Animated)

 **Alphas (parents):** Titanus Prime (Autobot, Mech, Ruler of Cybertron) and Lightning Prime (Desepticon, Femme, Titanus’s Sparkmate)

 **Brother:** Optimus Prime

 **First Mentor:** Jetfire Prime

 **New Mentor:** Fallen (former name in this story Red Arrow Prime, Titanus’s brother)

 **Basic information:** Leader of the Decepticons, Warlord, Scientist (Engineer, Astrophysicist), Writer

 **Special Ability:** Point One Percenter, able to persept signals of other Cybertronians and reproduce them into images, in other words he can 'see' memories of others as they tell about something. 

**Name:** Yalariana Elizabeth Starshine

 **Race:** Human

 **Special signs:** Left-handed, blue hair, green eyes

 **Dream:** To become a great artist and a pilot

 **Character:** Kind, shy, loyal to her friends

**  
[&Megatron and Yalara's music theme](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aNQhcbOIZdA&feature=emb_logo)   
**

  
(Brother and sister, a spark and a heart, always together, never apart)

 **A/n:** There will be characters from movies, Transformer Prime and Transformers Animated. Megatron looks like in Animated, only he and Optimus are the same height like in movies, also the Desepticon leader has two alternative forms, I prefer his jet form, but in Animated he also transformed into a rotorcraft. So let there be both of them.

This picture shows how Megatron looked in the past that is in his memories here (on the right) and his modern appearance (on the left).

This is an extremely old fanfic I started in my school days and there is in Russian a full Part 1 (18 chapters) and 9 chapters of Part 2. Originally planned 3 Parts and Part 4 (300 years later). Maybe I will return to this fic someday, but so far will try to upload in English what I have.

Originally Yalara was the name of a planet in the game Star Wars Jedi Knights: Jedi Academy, and I liked it.

  
_**Megatron and Yalara by Sany_Super** _

**And just for fun me as humanized FemMegs**   
  


And that's how I... I mean she flies :)  
  
 **[Video (Energy Wings version 1)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RqX42bkF7X4&feature=emb_logo)**

  
  
**[Video (Energy Wings version 2)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=adgaKUl5VeE&t=24s) **


	2. Part 1. Chapter 1. The Beginning.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This confrontation with the Autobots leads to Megatron's memory loss. He will never accept Optimus's help, not after everything...

**[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QP4Y0yZQ5Qc&feature=emb_logo) **

Invaders, enemies traitors, this is how others saw them. No one even wanted to think otherwise. Who is right? Who's wrong? Where does the origin of this enmity is? For what? There are many questions, but no answers. The All Spark is broken, only fragments remain. The repository of knowledge is lost, and the history of the great race of Transformers hid behind the secrets of time.

Megatron, the leader of the warlike Decepticon clan, stood at the top of the cliff and watched thunderclouds gather in the sky. According to human meteorological forecasts for day, a thunderstorm was expected and quite strong. Well, people can change their plans because of the rain, they are afraid to get wet. Decepticons are not afraid of either water, or wind, or lightning. And today Megatron was just planning to lead a small group to search for the next fragment of the All Spark. One of the fragments was discovered three days ago, and now the Decepticons were hunting for the next one.

The bad news is that the Autobots also collect them. Megatron grimaced, remembering the last skirmish with these transformers just recently. How do they manage to gain the upper hand, he mused, despite the limited possibilities? Autobots don’t fly, unlike us. And yet...

“My lord,” came the deputy's uncertain voice behind Megatron, “Mixmaster asked me to inform you that they are ready.”

“Good,” Megatron answered shortly, and, together with the winged assistant, headed deep into the base.

“My lord, are you sure...” the deputy wavered under the icy gaze of their leader, “well, what will happen... with them?”

“More than sure, Starscream,” the leader’s scarlet optics read an utter contempt for this winged transformer, but Megatron decided this time to restrain himself. No need to lose temper for nothing. Although in the case of Starscream, every ‘nothing’ turned into a gigantic problem. “If it worked on me, then it can work on them, too.”

Now their idea was to bring to life the two Decepticons fallen in battle with the Autobots: Barricade and Blackout. It took a long time to track down their bodies and more or less restore. Work on this went on for about five Earth months with breaks in battles with the Autobots and humans, and now it only remained to breathe life into them again. Many didn’t believe that this was possible, but Megatron knew that the All Spark is capable of many things. Indeed, it was thanks to one of its fragments that he himself managed to be reborn. As for these two, the war with the Autobots which are still being helped by humans, is far from over, and the Decepticons are in a very difficult position, so they need all possible forces to win. But Barricade and Blackout are both not only strong warriors, but also very loyal to their Master. Unlike Starscream, who sleeps and sees how he overthrows Megatron and becomes the leader of the Decepticon clan. He has already made hundreds of attempts, but all failed. And Starscream himself cannot find an explanation for this.

The elevator doors rattled apart, the leader and his assistant went inside.

“Level IV,” Megatron ordered, and the elevator immediately went down. After about a minute, both Decepticons walked along a wide and well-lit corridor. Starscream kept glancing at the Master, but other transformer stubbornly ignored him. Rather, he pretended. With personalities such as Starscream, you should always be on your guard - otherwise you can get a laser charge in the back. But why keep someone close by, who can betray you at any moment? Megatron himself couldn’t find the answer. Their families were friends when peace and tranquility still reigned on Cybertron. Now there is war, these two together went through more than one battle. And again, all Decepticons must stick together. Even if some of them had to be eliminated at birth.

With a hiss and clang the doors to the main laboratory of the base opened, where the entire advanced detachment of ten Decepticons were waiting for their lord, among whom were two recently joined constructive clan: Scrapper and Mixmaster. And also a human, a fat dark-skinned man in a blue coat, with protruding hair and mustache starting to turn gray - a scientist whom Decepticons captured in one of the battles, a good friend of the Autobots - the man named Isaac Sumdac. The man who once believed Megatron, whom he considered one of the Autobots.

On the far wall on two wide platforms lay the bodies of those same Decepticons, for whose sake this assembly was arranged. Their pectoral plates protecting the Spark chambers were spread apart, and above those there were huge long needles, each ended in a large blue ball and was entwined with a metal spiral. These antenna-like devices under the ceiling were connected by fasteners and passed into a mirror system in the center of the room, and nearby was an energy concentration device consisting of two bizarre structures directed to each other from the ceiling and floor, like stalactite to stalagmite, between them was approximately in the middle in the middle space.

Megatron stood in the center of the room next to the mirror system and addressed the audience, who were silent immediately when he appeared:

“Fellow Decepticons, today is a special day — we will witness the rebirth of two of our brothers who heroically fell in a war with those who hate and despise us, who want to completely destroy us as a species. Because we are different from them. They consider us a threat, but at the same time they are afraid, although they try to hide their fear. They found allies on this miserable planet, hoping to root us out. But really, I ask you, will we endure hardships, and let those who dare to expel us from our home world celebrate the victory?

“NO!!!” the assembled at full strength of their voice modulators barked at the same time.

“Will we allow our enemies to slander ourselves and create a history of winners for them?”

“NO!!!”

“We will fight! We will do our best to make them recognize us! We will destroy them if necessary!”

“YES-S-S !!!” everyone howled happily. “Hooray !!! Glory to Megatron !!!”

Megatron waited until the joyful rumble of his subordinates subsided, and continued:

“As I already said, today is a special day when our two brothers will return to us, who fell in a fierce battle with these insignificants, Autobots, who show their mercy for life at THIS WAY. Blackout and Barricade, the great warriors devoted to the Decepticon clan will rise again and join us in such a hard task on our difficult path. And such a chance will be given to anyone who proves to be a hero in the eyes of the clan, and a coward will never return.” Megatron turned his head towards the human scientist sitting at the control panel and ordered: - Turn it on, professor.

Sumdac sighed with hopelessness and pressed the necessary buttons. The machine rumbled and rustled, a faint, almost invisible white radiance appeared between the pipes of the generating device directed to each other from the ceiling and the floor, where the leader of the Decepticons placed a recently found fragment of the All Spark passed to him by one of the constructors. This fragment didn’t fall, but gradually hovered, lit up at first slightly, then brighter and brighter, until it was completely white, a directional beam burst out of it, hit one of the mirrors, reflected from it to the other, and so on, until it reached generator above the ceiling, after which the focused flow of energy was divided in two and went through pipes ending in those spiral-wrapped needles with large balls at the ends. At the same time generated in the balls, two rays burst out, landing directly in the Spark chambers of the bodies lying on the platforms, which were immediately surrounded by a golden glow.

Those in present recoiled - everyone except Megatron, who was inextricably following the process of ‘revitalization’ and continuing to grin. Exact calculation, this time the Constructions didn’t screw up.

“Increase power,” Megatron ordered.

Sumdac sighed again and shifted the desired lever to the maximum. The energy flow of both rays doubled, and the bodies on the platforms flashed almost crimson... And now, under the open chest plates white light blazed, and the limbs began to twitch slightly. Megatron immediately with a wave of his hand ordered the scientist to turn off the machine. The rays from the generator immediately disappeared, and the bodies on the platforms began to stir. Behind the lord's back was heard a surprised collective sigh, and Megatron himself grinned. They did it.

Blackout came to his senses first. A gray metal giant with long flat glands on the ‘hump’ sat down, scanning an unfamiliar room, then he noticed those present, among whom he instantly recognized his leader:

“Lord Megatron...”

From this piercingly low voice, the second, black-and-white transformer with wing-like car doors, each bearing the inscription ‘Decepticon police’, jumped off the platform, both came to their leader and respectfully sank to one knee.

“Lord Megatron...” said the ‘policeman’, bowing his head.

“Master ...” the transformer with a helicopter rotor just didn’t dare to look into the overlays of the overlord. “We let you down...”

However, Megatron was of a different opinion: “Rise, Decepticons. We still have a lot to do.”

* * *

On the Autobot base everything was as usual. No one could even guess what their enemies were doing now. Hell, not a single Autobot on Earth even knows where the enemy’s base is located. So many searches, but all to no avail - the Decepticons invented special devices that suppress energy traces, so it is not possible to track their location. They strike, and then, after receiving a good thrashing from the Autobots disappear in an unknown direction. This is the most annoying thing for Autobots...

Prowl, sitting in a chair in front of a computer monitor, stretched out humanly and even made a yawn, demonstrating to the room how bored he was. Using a satellite map of the city and surrounding territories, he searched for the next fragment of the All Spark. Autobots have come up with a way to detect them without leaving the base. It’s convenient, although the Decepticons, and the ninja bot was sure of that, use the same means. But how else to explain that the ‘bad guys’” so quickly arrive at the right place - where next fragment of the All Spark can be. Of course, if it were not for... certain circumstances and some of their participants... Allspark would have remained unharmed. But this didn’t happen - thanks to Megatron. No, not so... Thanks to Megatron and Sam Witwicky. In the end, it was his initiative. But on the other hand... There was no other way back then...

“Yes, yes! Go!” there was a joyful screech of little Sari in the next room, from which Prowl almost jumped to the ceiling. Great Primus, these people are so noisy! Especially this one. The concept of ‘silence’ for this girl doesn’t exist at all. She is now with Balkhead and Bumblebee watching these... Formula 1 races. And, it seems, she has a favorite racer who, judging by the scream, is now ahead of his rivals. Bumblebee and Bulkhead are also good - just give them an extra reason or an extra minute to sit in front of the TV. They always love to watch it. And when this human girl moved in to them...

But the Autobots couldn’t refuse. Sari's father, Professor Isaac Sumdac, disappeared during another battle with the Decepticons quite unexpectedly. Perhaps he died, but so far, for the girl’s sake, he was considered to be missing. And Sari's father ran a huge robotics company - Sumdac Industries Corporation. And in the ‘absence’ of the CEO, all responsibilities should have been transferred to his daughter, despite hes age. However, the former deputy of Mr. Samdak inquired about the girl and found out that there was no information about her at all. Sari was deeply shocked to learn about this, but the lack of confirmation that she was the daughter of Isaac Sumdac, unfortunately, deprived her of any rights to her father's company. According to Sari, she never had a mother, maybe she died when the girl was born, or maybe she just left - her father never told her about it. The girl spoke little with her peers, but the Autobots became a real family for her, especially Bumblebee, who basically lives with a guy named Sam Witwicky in the garage and plays the role of not only his car, but also a practically personal bodyguard. That is for what Sari was really useful for, because she had a special key, charged with the energy of the Allspark, thanks to which, absolutely any mechanism could be launched.

“Yes! That was cool!” again rang out in the next room. Bulkhead. This bull is also hooked on the race. What to say about Bumblebee - he imagined himself cooler and faster than anyone. Well... Ninja bot crossed the manipulators over his chest and leaned back in his chair. How much more can he listen to these joyful cries? And as luck would have it...

“Wait!” Prowl straightened abruptly and moved closer to the computer monitor. Not far from the country road in an easterly direction, a strange anomaly was detected, quite similar to... Autobot increased the required square. Yes, that’s it! A new fragment of the Allspark! Excellent. Need to inform the leader - he is now patrolling the city with Ironhide and Ratchet. Ninja bot turned on the comlink:

“Prowl to Optimus Prime, come in!”

“I'm listening,” came a low, but soft voice.

“I spotted another Allspark fragment. The eighth square east of the city at the fifteenth highway - next to the bridge over the canyon.”

“Got it. We are moving to the indicated place. Prowl, take Bumblebee and Balkhead with you and follow the same path. If we meet Decepticons, we may need help.”

“Aye-aye!” the delighted ninja bot disconnected and rushed to the above mentioned Autobots. Well, at least some business has appeared.

Meanwhile, unsuspecting Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Sari were watching racing events on TV in the next room.

“Oh, well, who drives like that! “the yellow Autobot cursed, clanking slamming himself on the knee.

“Indeed,” Sari muttered. “Air races are even more interesting. And considering that this is an innovation...”

“Air races are more likely for the Decepticons,” Bulkhead boomed. “They can fly after all.”

Then joyful Prowl burst into them.

“Hey lazy people, get up! We have a job to do.”

“What's the matter?” Bumblebee did not understand. “What?”

“Found a new fragment of the Allspark. Prime ordered us to move forward, we will meet with them on the spot.”

“And can’t they do it without us?”Bumblebee specified just in case. “I want to see how it ends...”

“Sari will tell you,” Prowl cut him off. “Well, go ahead!”

“Hey, I'm with you! - immediately exclaimed the red-haired girl. - I want...

“No,” the ninja bot objected immediately. “Decepticons may be there too. We can handle it ourselves. And you wait here, maybe Sam or Mikaela will come.”

“But...”

“And no ‘buts’.”

“Sorry, Sari, but Prowl is right,” Bulkhead said.

“But... but... but I... Bumblebee!” the red-haired girl turned to another Autobot, which hadn’t yet made a decision. But he only shook his head. “But...”

“Nope.”

And all three Autobots went to the base exit.

“Nasty walking glands!” Sari pouted, looking offended as a motorcycle, a yellow passenger car and a green armored car are moving away in a hurry. But they didn’t take her, actually almost as always...

* * *

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9mFFCiuDM2k&feature=emb_logo)   
**

If Praul knew and was willing to argue with anyone, then he would definitely win this dispute - the Decepticons also discovered the radiation from the fragment of the Allspark. Soundwave immediately informed the Master about this, and Megatron decided that he shouldn’t wait any longer - it was time to act. The Decepticon leader didn’t take all of them with him, only the most experienced ones in case the Autobots appeared. The number of combat detachment, naturally, included two new arrivals, or rather, the newly-born, the Decepticon. Both were eager for battle, wanting to get even with the enemies for being defeated. A lot of time passed, but the memory remained. And Megatron understood them very well - he had so long dreamed of dropping Optimus Prime's lifeless corps into the Well Of All Sparks, which...

The team also included a huge Decepticon Cyclops, with one single eyepiece in the forehead, named Lugnut, a three-faced or rather three-person Blitzwing and, of course, Starscream. How can it be without him? Leave this upstart at the base, so he will arrange a revolution in the absence of the leader? Or not, he’ll probably come up with another muck to his master, for example a nuclear grenade or an acid bath. And what he recently did is just fantastic. Megatron still shudders in silence from every rustle. And so, at least Starscream will have a task.

And so, six left the Decepticon base: three fighters (Lugnut, Blitzwing and Starscream), Blackout in the shape of a helicopter, and, naturally, Megatron himself in the shape of a rotorcraft leading this squadron. Among the dark thunderclouds, they flew a beautiful tick, holding an even formation, and somewhere below on the ground there was a howl of siren and the light of Barricade's flashing lights was visible, which, having chosen the shape of a police car, had no way to fly. But this is nothing, after all, there is a road, not some bumps.

The flight time to the destination took approximately five to seven minutes. The Decepticons were not in a hurry, giving the opportunity to two lively brothers to get used to everything. But as it turned out - in vain...

The coordinates given by Soundwave pointed to a rather deep suburban canyon through which two bridges were built: one for cars, and the other for rail. And so, at the exit of the road, Megatron immediately from a fairly decent distance discerned six mechanoids conducting search work or something like that. Autobots. As always...

“Decepticons! Attack! Attack!!!” Megatron rushed down, giving the enemy a warning volley from his cannon. Autobots immediately noticed them and opened fire too.

* * *

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?time_continue=1&v=NrpbT7TIWNA&feature=emb_logo)   
**

“Ha! And here they are! Right on time!” Bumblebee giggled, dodging a shot made by Blitzwing. “Overshot, you dumbass!”

Further events developed as in the scenario of a cool action movie. Autobots and Decepticons came together ‘wall to wall’, shooting at each other, hitting with fists, wallowing each other on the ground. The still undetected fragment of the Allspark was immediately forgotten. How else? Everyone now has a more important task - the complete elimination of the enemy, and so on.

As soon as the rain began to gain such strength that it was hard to see something behind its veil, bright flashes occurred in the black sky, accompanied by thunder peals. Nearby a fuel truck exploded from a laser charge accidentally falling into it, people jumped out of their cars, hurrying to hide in safe places. Mud streams flowed down the sloping hills, and the wind intensified.

Barricade uprooted the centuries-old pine tree and began to swing it like a staff, sometimes still hitting his opponent, Bumblebee. Blackout and Ironhide clashed in a serious battle, waving their fists. As for Lugnut and Balkhead, the size of these two could be compared to sumo wrestlers, and their fight, accordingly, was like a sparring. Blitzwing had to repulse the attack of two Autobots at once (Ratchet and Prowl), and this Decepticon had a harder time than the others: it was necessary not only to repel the attacks of the magnetic generators of the Autobot with the energy shield, but also not to allow himself to touch the exploding shurikens, which are metal into it a ninja bot; yes, plus he also had to have time to give back to both. And no one noticed where Starscream disappeared.

And the eternal traitor and the sneak, even during the leader’s order to attack, turned aside and disappeared behind the trees. Now, with a sarcastic grin, he watched the fierce battle of the Decepticon and Autobot clans leaders. He had already thought through everything, and now he was waiting for the right moment.

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wppq0da1Bjc&feature=emb_logo)   
**

Megatron and Optimus met in a serious duel, where each enemy intended to destroy the other. Optimus simply didn’t see an alternative, and Megatron for years, centuries, millennia dreamed of taking revenge on the Autobot leader for that betrayal... He will never forgive him. Never.

“Well, great Megatron,” Starscream giggled viciously from behind the trees, keeping his leader in sight, “it seems now it's my turn to stand at the head of the Decepticon clan. But don’t worry, I will definitely bring us to victory. It's a pity, because you were a good teacher for me - the best teacher. But enough. Goodbye my lord.” And at that moment when the leaders of the Autobots and Decepticons were on the edge of the canyon near the railway bridge, Starscream fired.

Megatron didn’t have time to understand what had happened. He saw only a bright flash, a moment later a concentrated clot of energy hit him in the right shoulder pad. There wasn’t much harm from this, but the impulse turned out to be strong, and the Decepticon leader, unable to keep balance, broke down, falling on the railway bridge. It was bad that high-voltage electric cables passed over it, and Megatron fell right on them. The wires, unable to withstand the load, began to break, sparking with electricity and wrapping around the arms and legs of the Decepticon leader...

“Great Primus!” Came the frightened voice of his worst enemy.

It was painful, incredibly painful. The impuls passed through his neural networks, backbone systems, hit the spark chamber. It was hard to think, to come up with a way to free himself, to stop these hellish torments. It seemed to Megatron as if he was burning alive. Power surges, system malfunctions... He screamed... and there was no way to do something...

Will anyone help him? Or the Decepticons will be afraid to stick in an electric field... He didn’t call for help, he didn’t pray for salvation. And if there is any chance to get out of this alive, Megatron will do it on his own. While still at the edge of consciousness, the he Decepticon leader began to tear apart the high-voltage cables that entangled his body. He no longer hoped for salvation, his optics began to cloud. A few more seconds, or minutes, or hours of unbearable pain... He tore off the last electrical wire and, unable to resist, collapsed from the bridge. However, being on the verge, Megatron, thanks to the self-preservation instinct that worked on time, managed to cling to the metal structure of the bridge.

“Megatronus!”

He raised his head - on the bridge, kneeling and holding out the manipulator there was Optimus Prime. His visor was folded in grooves, and his face was very frightened. Megatron had never seen such emotions on Prime's face. And so that he would help him... after what he did... That's why Megatron hated him. For that betrayal...

"Give me your hand!" Optimus shouted, bending lower so that Megatron could grab hold of him. "Please!"

All the others stopped fighting and now stood nearby, on the edge of the cliff in a complete shock. And only Starscream seemed somewhere in the distance. Traitor, thought Megatron, I will kill you for this...

"Come on, Megatron!“ Optimus was so convincing as if he really wanted to save the life of he Decepticons leader. Or is it a hoax? Perhaps, but maybe... In response, Megatron reached out, accepting help...

"Hold on, brother!"

Hearing this, Megatron sharply jerked his hand away, anger reflected in his optics. He dares to say it... after... After personally... I will never accept help from him. I hate him.

"Megatron, do it!" Optimus himself was about to grab him by the manipulator, but at that moment the the Decepticon leader, contemptuously looking at the Autobot, said weakly but clearly:

“Traitor... You have never... been my... my brother...”

And he let go.

He flew down to the bottom the a deep canyon, unable to transform and rise up. Somewhere, far or close, there was the cry of a wounded beast, and only after a second he did realize that it was Optimus screaming. And this scream rather resembled the pain of loss, terrible torment... however, Megatron didn’t care. The state of free fall... Decepticon completely surrendered to this, feeling how his systems shut down one after another. So it won’t be scary to fall - he will not feel a blow. He will not feel anything. The only thing he regretted was that Starscream, who nevertheless received what he wanted, would go unpunished, and Optimus... the traitor Optimus, whom Megatron had once considered his brother... won’t feel him revenge, will not experience what he experienced. Megatron’s life was an eternal battle that ended so absurdly. Master, I'm sorry... I couldn’t do it...

The Decepticon leader’s body with the Spark still warm in his chest, reached the bottom of the canyon. A stream of stones fell from above. Probably, the great warrior who never reached his goal will remain here forever. Whether his path was right or wrong, this unlikely will matter...

**Soundtracks:**

1) Tomb Raider Last Revelation OST - Main Theme

2) Two Steps From Hell – Sun Goddes;

3) Twister OST – F5: Dorothy 4 (начало)

4) The Rock - Hummel gets the rockets (первая часть трека)


	3. Part 1. Chapter 2. Yalara. At the right time at the right place.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Yalara Starshine. She is not a Mary-Sue, I just wanted a friend for Megatron, a friend who might understand and accept him and also help him to see the world differently.

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RMKjBaZ_RGg)   
**

Three months later...

“Attention, class, ten minutes before the end of the lesson,” the elderly teacher announced, sitting down at the table and wiping his glasses. “Finish your drawings and you can be free.”

The students stirred, and worked with their brushed more earnestly. The best of their paintings will be selected and sent to the city exhibition, and then, if one is lucky, to the state work contest. The winner will receive not only monetary rewards, but also great fame. Although, on the one hand, why should the children of government members be even more famous if the whole country knows their parents. But for some this is a chance to prove themselves, to show their talents – ‘get out of the shadows’. But only if there is a desire and... talent of an artist...

“Why do we need this?” the first beauty of the school for the children of members of the government Tiffany Fenzon hissed, clumsily leading her brush over the canvas. The vase with flowers she intended to paint was somewhat crooked and blurry. “How can anyone draw something... With such paints and on such paper?”

“The bad dancer is disturbed by the floor, Tiff” a girl sitting next to her casually noticed. “Look, look at what Yalara does. Beauty!”

Tiffany snorted angrily in response, but nevertheless looked out from behind her easel and leaned forward in order to snatch the mentioned girl and her drawing. Yalara Starshine sat slightly in front and to the left of Tiffany, not paying attention to anything other than her work. Since this girl was left-handed, she also held the brush in her corresponding hand, so that the view from her right shoulder was good. Tiffany involuntarily opened her mouth at the sight of the girl’s picture, which she always loved to tease and bull. Yes, many knew that Yalara had a talent for drawing, but...

In her drawing, she depicted two giant battle robots, grappling in a serious combat in the center of a large populated city. And it all looked so realistic, as if it was not a picture, but a photograph. The painted robot-opponents were somewhat different from those shown on the TV, but there were also similarities. Here the red-blue robot, most likely, represents some interpretation of Optimus Prime - the leader of the Autobots and the chief of NEST (Network Elements: Supporters and Transformers) - a joint organization of Autobots and humans in the war against the Decepticons. Tiffany saw these guys only on TV and always wanted to get to know them. But, although being the daughter of a senator, she didn’t have such an opportunity. It was more likely that Yalara was lucky - her father is the Minister of Defense, and her mother is the president’s advisor. Therefore, on occasion... No, Tiffany shook her head, it wasn’t a good idea...

Tiffany Fenzon and Yalara Starshine were at enmity almost from the first class. Tiffany was already beautiful, sociable and knew how to make friends. Yalara came to school as if from a wild forest - she was afraid of everything, looked around and avoided everyone. She didn’t like companies, but tried to match other students and not stand out from the team. But it was not easy, many looked at her in surprise, and someone even called her ‘Malvina’. And all because that Yalara has blue hair. Well, not quite blue, but dark with a light blue. Moreover, this is not paint, but a real natural color. Fair-haired Tiffany back then decided to laugh and said that this was because the girl was kidnapped by aliens in her childhood. Yalara, who for all the time of existence, already got so fed up with the theme of her hair, got angry and sharply pushed the offender in the chest. She lost her balance and fell into a puddle - it all happened on the street. Well, since then, she promised Yalara that she would remember that. There were serious conversations with parents, but Tiffani then decided for herself that she was not going to put up with this ‘upstart’, and from that fateful day didn’t give Yalara a pass, mocking her in every possible way. Many students have already called the Minister of Defense’s daughter ‘an eternal victim’, because Yalara never had the courage to object and fight back.

And even now, sixteen-year-old Tiffany and Yalara can’t get along...

“Hey, Starshine! What’s this battle scene of?” Tiffany asked in a poisonous whisper so that the teacher would not hear. “What, home appliances went crazy? Or it’s just you?”

Yalara frowned and gritted her teeth, but she didn’t turn her head. To say that she was offended is to say nothing. In the chest of the blue-haired girl boiled such fury as Yalara didn’t feel for anyone else. ‘And look at yourself, mediocrity! Painted otter! Yes I am... Yes I am... Yes I’m talking to you, idiot! But all these were just thoughts, Yalara was too shy to answer rudeness. But in her head there was an oh-so-nice picture, where she beat Tiffany and kicked her with her feet.

Then the bell rang.

“I ask everyone to sign their works and leave them as they are,” the teacher asked the students to leave the students. “I'll check them all and let you know tomorrow which drawings will go to the exhibition.”

“But, Mr. Peterson,” one of the students raised his hand, “we have a tour on the subject of civil defense tomorrow. For all day.”

“Ah, yes, yes, yes... That's right. Then the day after tomorrow. That's all for today. You all may go.”

The class began to pack, then students calmly left the room. Fortunately, this lesson was the last today. Harold Peterson, before he could wait until the class was empty, also began to put folders in his bag - he also had no more lessons today.

“Professor Peterson, excuse me... Sir?” a blue-haired girl with big green eyes turned to him, going straight to the teacher's desk. “May I ask?”

“Yes, Yalara?” The professor fastened his bag, paying all the attention to his student.

“I... wanted to ask...” the girl looked back at the last student who came out and whispered continued: “And... could you... Well... See my picture right now?”

“Yalara, my girl, I said - the day after tomorrow I will publish the list of works for...”

“I know,” she nervously waved her hands, “I just need your opinion... What if something is wrong? Or is the topic inappropriate? If what – I can redraw until the day after tomorrow. True-true!”

“Not worth it,” the teacher said softly. - I know that you are very talented, so I have no doubt ...

“Oh please! Just for a second... one picture ... And all at once...” Yalara asked. Eh, if not for Tiffany’s vicious comment, she wouldn’t have to persuade him now to make an exception to the general rule. But the professor was adamant:

“Yalariana Elisabeth Starshine! Do not even try. In addition, the school day is over. You,” he deliberately looked out the window, “a car is waiting for you. ”

“But...”

“And no buts, I said!” the art teacher snapped, strictly looking at the girl. “Go.”

“Yes, sir.” Yalara sighed heavily and slowly left the drawing class, slamming the door slightly.

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CzBYx2XyG5o&feature=emb_logo)   
**

Not fair, she thought angrily, walking along the school corridors through the crowd of students. Well, he could look at my picture at least for a second, huh? Nothing terrible would happen after all! But no, Professor Peterson makes no exceptions for anyone - he must be afraid that others will think that he has favorites. Yalara wouldn’t have been so worried if it hadn’t been for Tiffany's sharp remark. Why? This pompous stupid girl can do nothing but jump as a cheerleader and wave pompons. Yes... and then again, what if she is right? And then what to do? Perhaps the battle of transformers is a somewhat inappropriate topic for this exhibition? What if the judges need image accuracy? Yalara doesn’t know what then.

She never saw any of the Transformers in person, only on TV screens. But her father met them a couple of times, although he didn’t tell much about it to his daughter. Yes, they see each other once a week, and with their mother even less. There are all kinds of meetings, sessions, discussions... And all that. The only one who is always at home, apart from various servants and guards, is her grandmother. Yalara also has a grandfather, but he is in the hospital because of a heart attack that happened not so long ago. Grandmother says she will have to say goodbye to her husband forever soon. She knows things, and much of what she says comes true. Yalara was afraid of this. She was accustomed to believe her grandmother, but still not always - the prediction of the girl herself caused her extreme distrust. Well, at least someone at home who she can talk to. Yalara didn’t share secrets with the servants - not because she considered herself the highest in rank, but simply these are strangers. That's all.

“Good afternoon, Miss Starshine,” the driver greeted her, smiling, opening the car door. “How was your day?”

“Hello, Roger, everything is as usual, thanks,” Yalara smiled, crawling into the car in the back seat. He drives the car to the Starshine mansion. Almost not a single word on the road – the girl is silent, and he doesn’t bother her. There's no point. Everyone knows that Yalara is not one of those who talk a lot with strangers, or rather, even with non-family members. With grandmother, yes. She likes to talk with her grandmother, and with her parents, but they rarely come home...

Yalara has only one friend - his name is Andrey Makov, an eighteen-year-old guy from Russia. He came here to visit his uncle two months ago. They met in a city park: he walked along the road, she was all in tears because of Tiffany's next ridicule, she was sitting on a bench and everything could not calm down. Andrei first drew attention to the unusual color of the girl’s hair, and only then to her emotional state. They talked, he managed to console her. Well, since then they have been communicating - or rather, if anything, Yalara has come to him to cry when she is ill, and Andrei feels people well and is very smart, so he always finds the right words to cheer up. But today the guy is at work, so there’s no one to console her with. And there are no parents either - as always at different meetings. Only the grandmother remains - she is just at home right now. Must be at least.

The car quickly drove to the Starshain's residence. It was a rather large two-story mansion with a swimming pool and a beautiful garden, where Mrs. Starshine, mother of Yalara, loved to do flower gardening in her free time, which was quite rare, so the plants were placed in the care of the gardener. Yalara got out of the car, not waiting for the door to be opened. The girl really did not like such excessive attention to herself, even boiling down to opening doors to a car. What is she, armless any? Or something else? No, Yalara is not one of those - she was more attracted to a more modest existence, but she never dared to blurt out something like her parents, so as not to upset them.

“Thank you, Roger,” Yalara threw gratefully at the driver and throwing her school bag on her shoulder, stomped into the house.

Opening the front door, the girl went into the hallway and, throwing her bag on the floor, sighed heavily. Boredom. Again, sit all night at home and stare at the TV. Maybe she should call Kayla? She and Yalara has normal relationship. Although no- after all, Kayla, like most girls from the class, go to Tiffany's house tonight. Pajama party. Long girl talk about boys, fashion, weather and all sorts of nonsense, pillow fights, laughter, joy... But Yalara was not invited. As usual. Where Tiffany Fenzon goes, there’s no room for Yalara.

“Hello, Miss Starshine,” the butler came out to Yalara, smiling politely. “How was your day?”

“Hello, Benjamin.” Yalara pursed her lips, demonstrating a tortured, smiling smile. Everything as usual. Is grandma home?”

“Your grandmother went to the flower shop at the request of your mother, Miss Starshain. Will be back in a couple of hours.”

“I see,” Yalara grunted under her breath, running her hand through her bunched hair. Well, even grandmother is not at home. Everyone has some urgent business. And this is exactly when Yalara has an unprecedented desire to speak out. “I'll go to my room for now.”

“Don’t forget, lunch is coming,” the butler spoke again, “so far do you need anything, Miss Starshine?”

“To die,” Yalara muttered, barely holding back her tears. The butler was dumbfounded. And the girl, after having thoughtlessly blurted out, had to explain: “I'm tired, Benjamin. Sorry. I need to go upstairs and sleep - the day was hard, I’m exhausted. Sorry.” And, picking up a school bag, she wandered languidly upstairs, dragging her carry on the steps. The butler looked after her in surprise.

Entering her room, Yalara irritably threw her school bag into the far corner, put her hair down and fell onto the bed, burying her face into pillows. Damn, I want to cry. Boring. I don’t have anyone to talk to. It is amazing how unhappy a person can be if they have lacks of communication. This is the only thing that Yalara didn’t have in life. Many would envy how richly she lives, in what school she studies, who her parents are (both are members of the government at once). And the girl herself was ready to give it all for an extra minute with her parents, or in order to learn how to make friends. But as they say, what is not, is not.

After about an hour and a half, her grandmother came back with five pots of different flowers. More? The house is already turned into a botanical garden anyway...

“Hi, granny,” Yalara kissed her grandmother on the cheek.

“Hello, my dear,” she smiled, hugging her granddaughter. “Look at these flowers! Wonderful, yes?”

Half an hour later, the two of them sat in a spacious dining room with large windows and dined. Yes, only Yalara and her grandmother. When the whole family got together... This happens quite rarely.

“How was your day?” her grandmother asked as if by chance.

“Lousy,” Yalara sighed, picking her fork in a plate. “In physics we did another test, in physical education Tiffany again dragged my sneakers away, and Professor Peterson, well, the one who was drawing, refused to look at my picture today - they say that the result of the work chosen for the exhibition will be known only the day after tomorrow, and...”

And you, as always, complain about everything.”

“In terms of?” the girl raised her head in surprise.

“Yalara, Yalara,” grandma shook her head, “well, when will it end? You are a young beautiful girl, and spend time alone. Would you make friends with anyone?”

“I have friends... Andrei and Kayla.”

“And where are they?”

“Well, Andrei is busy today, and Kayla... she and the other girls went to Tiffany’s house for tonight.”

“And you?”

“What about me? I'd rather kiss the toilet seat than...” Yalara exhaled noisily and leaned back in her chair, arms folded across her chest. “They didn’t invite me. Everyone treats me strangely. I'm useless...”

“Don't say that, granddaughter!” Grandma unexpectedly knocked her fist on the table so that Yalara started. “Don't you remember what I told you not so long ago?”

“Ah, yes, some nonsense about the fact that I will play an important role in reconciling alien peoples...” Yalara sipped her juice, got up from the table and went to the door leading to the living room, and turning around, indifferent threw out: “Sorry, but I stopped believing in fairy tales since I became nine years old.

“This is not a fairy tale, Yal,” grandmother said quietly, referring to the closed door, behind which her granddaughter had just disappeared. “Soon you will understand everything by yourself.”

Yalara again went into her room and sat on the floor, leaning her back against the closed door. She wasn’t offended by her grandmother, she was simply annoyed, because in her soul, Yalara herself expected that someday something so important would happen, something important for the whole world. And she, Yalara, will be in the center of turbulent events. And when her grandmother, at the request of her granddaughter, once predicted her further fate, such a significant event appeared there... Yalara couldn’t wait for when this would happen. But then life again became, as before, boring and monotonous. Well, yes, because the grandmother’s prediction began with the fact that in Yalara’s life there will appear someone very important, who will be the reason... And this someone can’t do without Yalara’s help. But how and where the two should meet, her grandmother didn’t say. Exactly like who this mysterious Mr. X will be.

“She mentioned that you will help me too,” Yalara said quietly, fiddling with a small pebble in a metal gilded rim that was oars around her neck.

The girl found it about six months ago, when they were given a biology assignment to study minerals. This stone attracted Yalara’s attention with its unusual shape and durability. It also glowed. Yes, such a faint light, like glass reflecting the rays of the sun. But as soon as the girl took the stone in her hand, it immediately stopped shining. It seemed to her, after all stones cannot glow, Yalara thought back then, but she was in no hurry to get rid of the find. At first she thought to show it at school: what if it is a fragment of a meteorite of some kind? But then decided to keep it at home. Another distinctive feature of the unusual pebble, which manifested itself almost immediately, was that it somehow reacted to any changes in Yalara’s mood. When she was angry, the stone turned dark, almost black, and in moments of joy on the contrary, brightened almost to transparency. Without hesitation, the girl asked the butler to order a chain for it, and since then she wore this thing around her neck constantly.

Grandmother, when Yalara showed it to her, said then that this incomprehensible pebble would lead the girl to ‘her fate’. Yalara patiently waited for this to happen, but after two months, interest in important life events of the future gradually waned. However, this pebble Yalara still keeps only because she really likes it.

The rest of the day passed as usual calmly. In the evening, Yalara finished all the home tasks for the day after tomorrow, watched TV, then went to bed. Rather, the girl tried - she couldn’t sleep at all. She thought about tomorrow's ‘field trip’. A military base is not a museum after all. She wants to see modern planes, tanks, maybe even rockets. And at least understand what the military people have to deal with.

Yalara herself didn’t approve any of armed conflicts, but recently people have been fighting not against each other, but against alien interventionists who do not want to agree on anything peacefully. And on the other hand, did anyone offer this to them? No. For some reason, two opposite factions from a completely different planet flew here and continued their war on Earth. Which group of them is right and who is to blame is unknown. Just one of the clans managed to convince people to cooperate, well, and unite. But what if they wre the ones who started this war? Or at least why not trying to stop it? If they are not evil, protect life and do good, then why kill their own kind? Why don’t they want peace?

“And it is a pity that I cannot ask about this,” Yalara sighed, looking into the starry sky. “Wish I could meet them...”

It was her long-standing dream, ever since she had a chance to watch them on the news on TV. Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobot clan, immediately impressed her. She couldn’t forget the others who defended the city for the first time. Among them were two people, still so young, but so brave... Sam Witwicky and Mikaela Baines - that's their name. She would also like to meet with these people, but Yalara doesn’t know where they live. It is also unknown whether she will ever be lucky to see a transformer close by and talk to him. Maybe she could convince them to think about their actions...

Yalara was so affected by this thought that the girl tossed and turned to midnight, but couldn’t sleep. She also thought about the girls who went to Tiffany. Now they’re still not sleeping for sure... Chatting about this and that... laughing. Will she ever find a friend who will teach her to be more sociable? Will she be able to change? Yalara dreamed about this. But how can you want to be in the spotlight if you are shy and afraid to make new friends?

* * *

So a new day has come. The excursion day. On the one hand, Yalara was very looking forward to this, and on the other, she didn’t want to at all. And all due to the fact that she have to go to the base on a school bus and listen to how wonderful Tiffany and her friends spent the evening. And feel envy. Because for Yalara herself the rest of that day passed boring as always.

The driver took Yalara to the school, where there was already a bus ready for departure, and her classmates gathered nearby. Not all, of course, so they had to wait for the rest.

“Yalara! Hey Yalara!” a dark-skinned girl in a denim suit called her.

“Hello, Kayla,” Yalara smiled. “How are you?”

“Oh, I’m so excited!” her friend honestly admitted. “After all, nevertheless, we are leaving to a real military base. And you? Aren’t you even worried a bit?”

“Of course,” Yalara forced a smile. “Cannot wait. My dad never took me with him to all kinds of military training grounds. And so I want...”

“Understand. Well, today you are lucky, aren't you? Hey!” Kayla gently shoved Yalara in the shoulder and smiled.

Five minutes later, the whole class gathered, and the teacher with an authoritative voice ordered the students to take places on the bus. The children hurried. Max Forest walked past Yalara, accompanied by Tiffany Fanzon. And he didn’t even turn around. The most beautiful boy in the class. He is friends with this dummy girl and doesn’t even realize that very close is the one to whom he is really not indifferent...

“Hey! Are you sleeping?” someone's hand waved in Yalara’s face. The girl blinked and stared at it’s owner with displeasure:

“What?!”

“I say, maybe we sit together?” repeated Kayla.

“Ah ... yes ...” Yalara nodded tensely. “Yes... we can.”

“What is wrong with you?” Kayla was perplexed, together she and her friend along with other classmates were getting inside the bus.

“Not enough sleep. How did Tiffany’s pajama party go?” Yalara didn’t want to ask about this at all, but she still wanted to know.

“Not really cool,” Kayla grunted, plopping down on the window seat, and Yalara sat next to her. - Do you want to tell why?

“Mmmm... well...”

“So listen. Here is how it was...”

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-1lgHHNCCKU&feature=emb_logo)   
**

Then the last student entered inside, the doors closed, and the bus headed to the military base located forty kilometers away from the city.

Thirty minutes later, they reached their destination. The students got off the bus and lined up in pairs. Several military men came to them, first explained the rules of how to behave at the facility, and then, dividing the class into two subgroups, they began to drive them around the base, telling in general terms what and where. Yalara examined aircrafts, helicopters and tanks with great interest. How horrible, she thought, why do we need all this? Okay, for protection, but... And yet, people now have a different problem - space invaders. What do they want? Did anyone ask? These thoughts were in Yalara’s mind for a long time, and she is afraid - for herself and her family.

That inspection of the training ground was completed, and the guys were taken inside the base, where they began to show the hangars in which were models of new experimental aircraft. All this, according to the military, was supposed to help people and their allies, Autobots in the fight against Decepticons.

The students turned looked around and asked questions. It was interesting to everyone except for Tiffany, who preferred shopping trips to such excursions. And also Yalara, who at that time was distracted by her ‘jewel’. The pebble on the chain on her neck for some reason changed color from usually dark or crystal white, depending on the girl’s mood, to pale blue, and as if it began to ring slightly. Or it seemed to her? Yalara put it to her ear - indeed, a faint ringing comes from the small pebble.

“Hell knows what ...” Yalara muttered, already forgetting everything else. “What is it?”

“What's the matter?” Kayla asked in a whisper, trying not to attract the attention of others.

“Listen to it.” Yalara took off the chain with a pebble and put it to her friend’s ear. “Well?”

“Well what?” Kayla frowned.

“It’s ringing. Do you hear that?”

“What exactly is ringing? I don’t understand.”

“How?! I tell you...” Yalara was extremely surprised that her friend couldn’t catch this ringing. “Well, and the color! It was never like that.”

Kayla looked at her friend extremely wary, and she realized that a little more, and she would be considered crazy. Therefore, she only waved her hand:

“Nevermind. It’s nothing.” Yalara hastened to go to the very beginning of the group, closer to the ‘guide’. It seems that this is ringing in her ears simply, but as for the stone... It’s just the light.

She almost decided not to pay attention this, but the stone began to not only ring, but also to heat up - this was already alarming. And when they passed by one of the long corridors leading somewhere to the right, the girl’s ‘jewel’ turned blue, and she quickly removed the chain from her neck and clamped it in her fist.

Picture

“Excuse me!” Yalara jumped to the telling military man and pointed towards the side corridor. “And what's in there?”

“A restricted area,” he answered shortly. “Sorry, miss, but it’s forbidden.”

“And what's in there?” quickly asked one of the students. But the class teacher quickly shouted at him, and the guy shut up, never receiving an answer.

“Well, now let's go to...”

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mk3PREcotj0&feature=emb_logo)   
**

Yalara now didn’t want to go anywhere — whatever in that forbidden zone is, her pebble reacts precisely to it. She is one hundred percent sure of this. Although she understood that it was not worth going there, and what could be the consequences if she was caught. But still... Therefore, she stopped, pretending to tie a lace, then quietly separated from her group and darted into the side corridor. Fortunately, there was nobody nearby.

She walked slowly, holding her pebble with a chain, which now not only glowed, but also began to flicker in her open palm. The girl’s heart beat out the drum roll. What is there? Where does this stone lead her?

He was here a long time, wherever it is. And no matter how much time has passed since then. But now he was slowly recovering, as after a long sleep. Something was gradually emerging in his chest... giving him energy. Life. He gradually came to life.

_System damage eighty-five percent._

_Neural connections damage ninety-two percent._

_Processor capacities damage - no data._

_Search for additional energy sources..._

_Search..._

_Search..._

_Search..._

The stone in Yalara’s hand was already blazing with dazzling blue and warmed her hand. The girl quickened her pace. Now she understood that she simply had to get to the end of the corridor. Whatever lies ahead.

_System restore - sixty percent complete._

_Neural connections restoration - eighty-five percent._

_Search for additional energy sources..._

_Search..._

_Search..._

_Search..._

This life-giving sensation... He moved his fingers, turned on the optics...

The door in front of Yalara opened by itself, and the girl with the ‘flashlight’ in her hand timidly stepped inside. The room occupied by various spare parts of the fighting vehicles was quite large and had high ceilings, it was dark, but thanks to the luminous stone, the girl could immediately see the most important thing... Near the far wall opposite the door was a huge robot about twelve meters high. Very similar to those that Yalara saw on TV... Dark armor, a helmet with segments protruding from both sides and an almost human face. The shoulders are huge lining with red edgings on the tops, and each has two red holes. A wide chest with a violet sign similar to a fox's head, red armor on the hands and a thicker dark gray on the forearms. Long legs thickening to the feet, the armor on them is black. This robot looked very impressive... and beautiful.

An additional energy source has been detected.

System regeneration in accelerated mode.

Regeneration of neural connections in accelerated mode.

Unlock processor power.

Starting identity...

No data available. The memory banks are ninety-three percent damaged. Self-identification is not possible.

He repeated his attempt to identify himself, but to no avail. Where was he? The source of energy is very close that from the presence of it the Spark in his chest lit up so much that it allowed him to almost ‘recover’. Red eyepieces flashed, he turned his head, scanning the room in search of what ‘woke him up’.

Yalara’s soul left in the heels - the robot looked directly at her. Suddenly an alarm turned on and the room began to fill with armed men in uniforms. All weapons were locked on the metal giant.

He didn’t understand what was going on. It was unknown from where so many small creatures crawled out... From the surviving part of his memory, he remembered that these creatures are called ‘humans’. Aggressive or expecting... However, how did he get here and from where... And there was something else familiar. One of them was holding... The Giving Life…

“Allspark...” he said hoarsely, determining what was in the hand of one of them. He looked at her, she - at him. And no one, not even the soldiers, knew what to do next...

** Soundtracks: **

1) Neverwinter Nights OST - Docks Night Theme

2) Pillars of Eternity OST - Title Theme;

3) Transformers 2 Revenge Of The Fallen OST - Pentagonn to Air Force One;

4) Flight of the Navigator OST – Transporting the Ship


	4. Part 1. Chapter 3. A very difficult decision.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron remembers nothing from his past, but he becomes very interested in this little human who unlike others doesn't afraid of him and even want to know him better. Optimus mourns his 'dead' brother.

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MjAtKIbvClw&feature=emb_logo)   
**

People with guns were waiting for the order. And the metal giant was trying to understand what these 'insects' needed from him. He could trample them all, but it is possible that there are many more outside this room, and all of a sudden, although they seem tiny, they have weapons... Very powerful weapons. After all, if they could imprison him here... If they did. Moreover, he doesn't even know who he is and whether it is worth attacking at all? And the one that is smaller than the rest has something familiar to him...

“Allspark ...” he repeated again. "Che shetanse Allspark!"

“Commander, what do we do?” Asked the nearby soldier in a whisper.

"Let's try to talk with him. If anything, open fire."

"For such a giant our bullets are less than a mosquito bite."

"Then all the more so don't shoot without an order!" The commander persistently repeated, taking a small step forward. He really wanted to do without victims, if possible. Otherwise, if the robot starts to rave, most people will not leave this base. Therefore, they need to try...

“I'm Major Mitchell, the United States Air Force,” he said, not taking his eyes off the face of a huge robot. “I ask you to stay where you are, otherwise my people will be forced to attack. Do you understand?"

He squinted at the person who had left the crowd, scanning and checking data.

_Language analysis..._

_Search..._

_Comparison of parameters ..._

_Preliminary resemblance found. Language level is set._

“Where's Allspark,” the mechanized creature said in human language.

"What are you talking about?

"I feel her... Where is she?"

The major negotiating with him was only going to clarify what exactly this creature wanted, but a young girl suddenly appeared next to her with dark blue hair and large green eyes.

“You mean this?” she showed him a small pebble on a chain glowing with blueness.

"Allspark?"

“I don't know how it's called, but...”

“What are you talking about, girl?” the major surprised.

"I'm sorry, sir, but..." she was very ashamed and scared, but couldn't find another explanation for what happened: "It seems that I woke him..."

"WHAT?!!"

“When I arrived, this pebble started to glow and ring for some reason,” the girl began to explain. "And only I heard the ringing... So, and next to this place it began to glow even more, as if reacting to something. I went to this signal and..." She looked at the transformer. “And then I found you.”

"Found me?" He was surprised. “How did I end up here?”

“I don’t know,” she honestly admitted, still not believing that she was talking to one of Them. And the fact that this mechanoid is not a creation of people, the girl was one hundred percent sure. - But the main thing is that you should not be afraid of us, and we - you. So?

"How did I get here?"The mechanical giant was now interested in this more than anything else.

“You ... You were found in the military training zone about three months ago,” Major Mitchell explained, “they brought you here. Unfortunately, no one knew that you were still alive. What is your name?"

"What?.."

“Name,” the girl pointed at herself with a trembling hand and introduced herself: “I'm Yalara. And you are?"

“I...” the mechanoid repeated his attempt at self-identification, but to no avail. “Name... my name...” He grabbed his head, again trying to identify himself, but found nothing in his databases. "No data. The memory banks are ninety-three percent damaged. I don't know... who am I?"

“I have no idea,” admitted the girl, who called herself Yalara, and looked at the major. "How is this possible? Now what?"

“I will inform the authorities,” the major decided immediately. “And you, young lady, should leave the base immediately. Sergeant Davis, make sure that the excursionists leave urgently."

"No way!" Yalara shook her head, suddenly emboldened. "It was this pebble that brought me here, that I’m sure, was for a reason. And if you want to inform the authorities, make a call to the Pentagon immediately, or to the Minister of Defense or to the White House."

"Why's that?"Major Mitchell immediately surprised.

“My name is Yalariana Elisabeth Starshine. Richard Christopher Starshine - Minister of Defense - is my father. Eleanor Angela Starshine - the first adviser to the president -is my mother.

“Yeah,” the major did not believe. "And I'm the Queen of England."

“So let them know. In any case, even the president needs to uh..." The girl again looked up at the mechanoid. "To know..."

The major had no choice. The creature, which was kept in the strictest secrecy, woke up unexpectedly for everyone, and an urgent decision had to be made. But this was not in the competence of one person. And also a daughter of such important people was still involved here...

The Minister of Defense, as soon as he found out about this, immediately arrived at the base, and in the White House there was a mighty meeting about what happened, they had to decide what to do in this situation. Neither the president, nor any of the ministers and senators even knew that they were holding an alien from outer space at one of the military facilities, which, as the scientists at the base admitted, was soon to be transported to Zone 51 for further study. It was previously assumed that this mechanoid is one of the transformers that arrived on Earth. But is he good or evil?

Since the government only now found out about it, therefore, the Autobots also didn't suspect anything, and admitting that humans secretly studied one of their race could undermine confidence and greatly ruin allied relations. Everything could be simpler, if the transformer could recall at least his belonging to a particular clan, then it would be possible to somehow determine further actions. But he even forgot his own name.

In any case, humans have come to the conclusion that they cannot forcibly hold a rational being whose intellect is thousands, perhaps even millions, times greater than the mind of an ordinary person as a prisoner. Therefore, he had to be let go. Yalara Starshine, learning about this from her parents, immediately stated that they shouldn't leave someone who doesn't remember anything to their fate, whether it be a person or someone else. In addition, she admitted, this transformer sympathizes with her. Of course, he didn't hear this.

Then another decision was made - to leave the transformer suffering from amnesia with his prior consent at that military base until another place was found for his 'residence'. Of course, without any research there. And Yalara was allowed to visit him at any time. The girl was extremely happy. As for the transformer himself... He hasn't yet found a better alternative.

* * *

On the Autobots base, things went as usual. Rather, like the last three months. After Megatron's death, the Decepticons somewhat faded. Or maybe it's all because Starscream now leads them? Well, there were several attacks, but all of them were successfully repulsed by NEST forces. Some Autobots have already begun to miss their former fights. For example, Bumblebee, who again got 'sucked' to the TV. This time not racing but football. Now there is nobody else at the base. All the rest were somewhere on assignments. Back to the patrol. Prime insisted - they say, what if Decepticons attack again? They must always be ready. But the enemy’s attacks were not as strong as before, apparently without Megatron the Decepticons are no longer as dangerous as they were. Ironhide once said that they must be happy - soon joint efforts with humans will soon bring the Decepticons to an end, they all will share Megatron's fate. Optimus Prime at the same time jerked strangely, as if he was about to hit his friend, but said that it simply seemed to everyone.

He has generally become so strange lately. Often went to patrol alone, sending the rest in pairs. Just like now... And why is he acting like that? Strange...

* * *

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c5JWLnMfOZY&feature=emb_logo)   
**

The sun was already setting, the weather was dry and warm. Summer. Loud birds flutter sometimes in the evening sky, chasing not yet managed to hide daytime insects. Somewhere high above the clouds, an airplane flew, leaving behind a straight white streak. Cars on coal-black road flicker back and forth, as if in a hurry somewhere. The world lives its usual life, despite the difficulties people have to endure due to the invasion of alien creatures.

A large red and blue truck crossed the suburban bridge, turned off the road, drove into the trees so that no one passing could notice him, and transformed. It’s good that practically no one stops here to relax and enjoy the view - Optimus didn't need to attract extra attention to himself. He wanted to be alone. Even though they seem like huge impenetrable robots, they can empathize, rejoice, and be sad... They are like people, they also can feel.

Prime slowly approached the edge of the cliff, looking down with longing. The railway bridge was already repaired, as if nothing had happened. It is a pity, the same couldn't be said about Optimus himself. In the memory of the Autobot events three months ago surfaced again. He remembered everything as if it had happened only yesterday.

_Thunderstorm... flashes of electricity... and pain he felt..._

_"Megatronus! Give me your hand! Please!_

_His gaze showing hatred and contempt, but at the same time fear. And also a request for help, something that Megatron would never have allowed himself ask for. Optimus wants to help but can't reach him. It takes only a little bit..._

_"Hold on, brother!"_

_And this icy look, disgust, distorted the Decepticon's face..._

_“You have never been my brother!” He unclenches his fingers... he falls... Optimus painfully screams from impotence, because he can’t do anything..._

He chose death instead of accepting help. Has his egoism gone so far? He disappeared under mysterious circumstances, was absent on Cybertron for two years... And then... Then it all started. A war that split the world's population into two warring parties. Why? What for? How? And the prediction of the All-Seeing Oracle, called the Prophecy of the Renaissance? 'Transform your fate... Transform and improve... Through pain and suffering the way leads to a new heyday...' Optimus remembered these words, but still couldn't understand their meaning. Previously, he believed that everyone on the planet would live in peace with each other, but now... The worst thing that Optimus could suggest was the survival of ones and the complete destruction of others. Everything goes to this, but still the leader of the Autobots doesn't want to believe in it...

Everyone on Cybertron knew that someday among the clan of Primes, two would appear who belong to different clans. And yet they are two twin brothers, each of them will be the bearer of a special Matrix of Leadership of the clan to which they belong. Two future co-rulers, their assumption of this position, will be the beginning of a New Cybertron Era... Optimus so dreamed about it...

But one day everything collapsed. His brother disappeared without a trace. The society was excited, a version appeared that the Autobots specifically got rid of the young Prime Decepticon in order to prevent the rise of this clan. Some Decepticons among the ruling dynasty itself also imbued this idea. A serious conflict was brewing... Then he returned, but became completely different. Accusations of betrayal and deceit... He even somehow turned off his Matrix, which also serves as a search beacon, when one Prime could locate another.

And with him was the one who among the Primes was called the Fallen. When and where did the two meet? What happened, why did Megatron even speak to a traitor of his own race, of his own kind?

So much remains a mystery... There are no answers, although there are many assumptions. Optimus was no longer who he used to be. His brother is no longer there, and Prime couldn't understand whether it was good or bad. Strange, once Megatron already died, but returned, as Optimus himself. But those were battles where everyone tried to survive. And then... Despite of everything, the Autobot tried to save him... But couldn't.

“Forgive me, brother...” Washer streams rolled down Optimus's face. "Forgive me..."

The Autobot leader stood on the edge of the cliff for a long time, watching the evening sun slowly creep over the horizon.

* * *

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G-0xR1KMgwk&feature=emb_logo)   
**

Yalara woke up from the fact that the whole house was shaking. The girl jumped out of bed and began to look wildly around. An earthquake? Have to run! To stand in the doorway, or... Or is it something else? During an earthquake, even a weak one, everything trembles without ceasing, but now... Everything starts up with an interval of a second, as if from someone’s very heavy steps, getting closer... Yalara just darted to the switch at the door, when suddenly saw something very strange in the window. In the light of street lamps she managed to make out a huge metal face with bright scarlet eyepieces. The girl screeched to the wall. Oh no, not him...

"Hello."

"You?!" completely forgetting that she was going to turn on the light, Yalara immediately jumped to the window itself, opening the frame wider. "Are you crazy?! What if anyone sees you..."

“In the dark, there are not many people on the streets,” the transformer seemed to have accidentally noticed.

"Oh really?" Yalara was deliberately surprised, slapping herself on the hips. "That's the news! How did you get here, huh?!"

"I walked."

"Walked?!" Yalara threw up her hands. "How did nobody notice you? What about security? And the alarm?!"

"Kind of protection?" the transformer specified. “It's very simple — shut off remotely, and your guards... didn't see me.”

"What do you mean?" Yalara gots immediately scared. “How could they NOT see you?”

“I turned off the three cameras at the far end of the perimeter. They headed there. And then arranged a few more system crashes. In general, I drove your guards back and forth. It was very funny."

The girl wanted to say something, but changed her mind. If he had shown hostility, firing would have sounded right there, explosions would have rumbled, fire would raging. After all, such a huge robot wouldn't havetest difficulties to eliminate the whole house and not only powder. However, he doesn't behave aggressively, although shows curiosity no less, like a small child. But still, he always knows what to do. Well, almost always...

"Why appeared here at three in the morning?"

It must be something very important if he has come this way, risking the aggression of street law enforcement officers. And yet, as he managed to bypass the house security, not to mention the defense systems of the military base, Yalara still couldn't believe it. People have already begun to get used to alien mechanized living creatures, but nevertheless their war has been waged on Earth for several years. So far, what clan Yalara's new acquaintance belongs to, no one was able to find out - he couldn't remember, and the signs of both fractions are similar to each other. And this one, it seems, shows no aggression, otherwise, the base where he was kept would be destroyed long time ago.

"I wanted to ask one question."

"Then ask, and lively march to the base - to sleep! If you wake everyone in the house... If they find out that you are here..." Yalara bit her lip anxiously. "I'm afraid to even think..."

“I wanted to know why you people are laughing.”

"What?!" Yalara thought she had misheard. "Are you serious?"

“Well, yes,” he nodded, not understanding her reaction. "I was bored and tired of pretending to be asleep, and no one was watching me, well, I began to look at the information in the computers there... You people seem to call it 'going to the library'."

"You... did WHAT? !!" shocked Yalara grabbed the window frame in time so as not to fall. “You read the classified information ?! But what about..." From her father’s stories, she knew that it’s almost impossible to crack modern government networks, and any hacker would be spotted right away. "And protection against hacking and..."

"What protection?" he didn't understand. “I got there in five seconds. The Pentagon network has some very interesting things, for example, about the Transformers war... Decepticons and Autobots, sort of... Yes, there are many things. For example... And between you humans..."

“You hacked the Pentagon’s network?..” Yalara almost lost her voice.

“Hacked, so it’s kind of called,” the transformer confirmed, remaining surprisingly calm, as if he really didn’t understand what he had done. "I thought it would be harder... Hey, what is it?"

In a fainting state the girl sat on the floor, waving to transformer so that he was silent, and she could catch her breath. What will happen now...

"Why, you... You... I have no words!"

"Yalara?" came out the voice of her mother.

The girl jumped up from the floor and darted sharply toward the door, intending to lock it with the key, but didn't have time - both parents appeared on the threshold.

"Mom? Dad?"

"Who do you have here? What are you doing?" father demanded an answer.

“I ...” she looked back at the windows, but there was nobody there. Gone...

"We heard voices."

“It's me... uh... I spoke to myself,” Yalara answered quickly. "I woke up from an earthquake and..." in a hurry she tried to come up with something, and then looked back at the windows. “And she called me right away... my friend... Tiffany. Yes. She's terrified of earthquakes. I had to calm her down." In fact, Tiffany Fanzon was Yalara’s worst enemy and would never have called her under any circumstances.” And then each person has people close them, and won't bother outsiders. Yalara understood that this was complete nonsense. And her parents didn't believe her either.

But the girl was saved from the explanations by an urgent call of security from all posts. And it was not an earthquake at all. It turned out that something very large quietly penetrated the territory, bypassing the defense systems, trampled the garden, and then just suddenly disappeared again. Moreover, no one detected the intruder. The owner of the house made the decision to immediately dismiss all the old staff and hire new. His wife threw tantrums about the spoiled garden, in which, in rare hours off work, she loved to spend time cultivating plants. Yalara herself struggled to portray surprise, but only she knew what happened and why the invasion of the twelve-meter mechanical giant remained invisible.

“You certainly don't want to explain anything to us, Yalara?” the Minister of Defense strictly looked at the daughter sitting in a chair opposite him.

"What exactly?" the girl still, though not too convincingly, depicted non-involvement.

“I think you're hiding something.”

"Mmm..."

“Yalariana Elisabeth Starshine, what happened here?” Mum asked sternly. "Speak the truth. You don't know how to lie."

"Is that an interrogation?" Yalara frowned.

"No. We want to find out what just happened."

“As if I know,” the girl snorted, arms folded across her chest.

“I think you know,” said Papa.

"Well... Everything was just as I said. My phone rang, well, I calmed my friend down, and then..." Yalara bit her lip, as she always did in perplexity, then she dealt with herself and stared at her parents: "What?! You look at me like it was I who destroyed the garden!"

“Okay, you asked for this,” the Minister of Defense exhaled noisily and headed for the phone.

"What are you..."

"Sit!" he ordered the assembled to rise from his daughter's chair and dialed the number: "Hello. Yes. This is Minister of Defense Richard Starshine. Yes. Is the object still on the base?"

Yalara's heart skipped a beat. The object. Transformer. How did he guess so quickly?.. And if they see that he wasn't there, then what will happen?.. What a horror...

"Yes. Got it, thanks." The Minister of Defense hung up.

"Well, what is it?" His wife immediately asked.

“It's all right, oddly enough,” he said thoughtfully. "The transformer is in place. Video surveillance recording indicates that he didn't leave the base."

"So?"

"Oh, I don’t know... We’ll find out."

"Well, can I go back to sleep?" Yalara interrupted them.

“Yes... yes, go,” father waved his hand.

Yalara snorted insultedly, got up from her chair and went upstairs to her room. All this didn't fit in her head, how did he manage to do all that? So, as her father was informed by phone, the recordings from the surveillance cameras didn't detect that the transformer was leaving somewhere. It’s strange. He came, asked a stupid question, which Yalara didn't answer, and left, along the way rather ruining the personal plot. Hmm, on occasion, it will be necessary to carry out serious educational work in this metal overgrowth. And also find out HOW he manages to be inconspicuous with his height.

** Soundtracks: **

1) Transformers: The Last Knight OST - We Have To Go;  
2) Transformers 3 Dark of the Moon OST - There is no Plan;  
3) Flight Of The Navigator OST - Have To Help A Friend


	5. Part 1. Chapter 4. Heroes from out of nowhere.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Humans give Megatron a new home, Yalara believes herself being responsible for his adaptation.

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YZeW6wmsZhY&feature=emb_logo)   
**

The next day when she came to school, Yalara realized that almost everyone knew about the events of the night. The news that something happened on the territory of the residence of the Minister of Defense flew around the school. There were many versions: a fallen meteorite, an alien invasion, a broken lawn mower... From the last assumption Yalara could hardly restrain laughter. Yes, there were many other opinions. But not a single was true. It were Tiffany Fenzon and her friends who spread the rumors, one of them lives near Yalara's house and the next morning saw a bunch of guards and police cars there.

“What, Starshine, the party was good?” Tiffany giggled venomously as soon as Yalara managed to enter the classroom. Of course in response, she didn't utter a word and silently sat at her desk, pulling out the necessary textbooks. The first was a math lesson. They started a new topic, but Yalara wasn't listening. Being lost in her thoughts she was somewhere very far away. More precisely, she thought about him. His strange question about why people need laughter... Yeah... But he managed to ask this question to a person who absolutely doesn't understand anything about it. Ask her what joy is - Yalara will not answer, but about sadness she knows almost everything.

“Miss Starshine? Hey, Miss Starshine!"

"Yalara!" someone pushed her on the shoulder.

"Huh?!" the girl jumped sharply in the chair. "What?"

Kayla, sitting next to her, nodded toward the teacher. He stood at the blackboard, holding a pointer, and looked at Yalara on top of his glasses with thick glasses.

“Please repeat what I just said,” Professor Davis seriously raised his eyebrows. Yalara opened her mouth, but made no sound, because she didn't know what it was about. The math teacher shook his head in disappointment: “I ask you not to be distracted, Miss Starshine. This topic, by the way, will go into the test."

“Sorry, sir.” Yalara guiltily lowered her eyes to the notebook. Oh, soon the lessons would end... Today she was going to visit him again, as she did all four days before since the time he was allowed to stay at the military base. He grumbled all the time that he didn't like it, and he managed to study all the information in the local computers there. Maybe that's why he got into the Pentagon’s network? Out of boredom, perhaps... After all, as Yalara, unfortunately had already noticed, her new acquaintance didn't understand the word 'forbidden' at all. And she doesn’t even know his name. And he also doesn't...

It must be so terrible, Yalara thought, not knowing who you are, what you are and why you are. And to forget one’s own name is what denotes an individual personality and is given to this individually in order to be able to contact them and also to talk with others. Not knowing who you are - it should be so terrible... Maybe she should somehow call him at least temporarily, to interract with him. But how?

This was Yalara's main thought for all day at school. Not so easy to come up with something, as it seemed to her at the beginning. The name must match the character, or vice versa. In any case, she cannot call him, for example, Fluffy, which clearly doesn't suit him. Calling him somehow roughly also impossible - it's offensive. He nees something neutral and at the same time beautiful and sonorous. What are the names of these Autobots, about which the girl has heard so much... Optimus Prime, Ironhide, Ratchet and others.

The last this day was a philosophy lesson. Good time to think while the teacher mutters some nonsense about the ideas of ancient people about the structure of the world. Yalara has always perceived this subject with difficulty, in contrast to astronomy and drawing, which were her favorite subjects. Therefore, while other students were recording the lecture, she at that time on a separate sheet of paper made a list of likely names for her new friend from outer space. And again, having completely lost her thoughts, she almost jumped in surprise when the philosophy teacher's cough came over her ear.

“Miss Starshine?”

"What?!" Yalara startled and looked at the teacher. "Yes, sir, the ancients considered the Earth a flat center of universal planetarism, standing on the tails of three whales with the transition to a turtle shell."

The class laughed at the same time, and the philosophy teacher already choked, his eyes behind the thick glasses became even larger.

“Excuse me, what?..” the elderly professor asked hoarsely, clearing his throat. "What did they consider the Earth? Miss Starshine, our topic is 'Philosophy of Ancient Greece'. What does it have to do with it... What you said again?"

A joyful giggle swept through the audience again.

“I...” the girl wasn't at going to speak this nonsense, but her tongue popped forth thoughts.

"What is this?" the teacher picked up a sheet of paper, scribbled with a neat accent of the girl, as he watched, his face extended, his mouth opened more and more, and his eyes almost matched the size of his glasses - at least it seemed so. "Explain, for God's sake, what does all this mean? Thunderer, Armored Car, Destroyer ... uh... Dark Sentinel?!"

"I... this... It's just..." the girl wanted to fall through the ground. She couldn't truly say what she was doing. She didn't tell anyone about the events that occurred during the tour at the military base four days ago, and why the bus with the students left without her. She couldn’t think of anything now.

Tiffany Fenzon made a quiet malicious snicker. Here is another example of human laughter. The teacher of philosophy was also not inclined to joke:

“Stay after the lesson, Miss Starshine. I’ll talk with you privately." He again returned to the blackboard, on which he had already written several dates and continued to explain the topic. And Yalara had never felt dumber.

Finally the bell rang, and the students, collecting bags and textbooks, tumbled out of the classroom. Yalara had to stay at the teacher's request, or rather, at his demand. She walked slowly to his table, guilty lowering her eyes to the floor.

"Sir?"

“Ms. Starshine, please sit down,” said the professor of philosophy. The girl obediently took one of the chairs and sat opposite the teacher, wildly worried.

He sat up straight in his chair, took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

“I don’t understand what is happening to you, Yalara,” the teacher sighed. “You haven't shown much interest in my subject before, but that is already way too much. What's going on? Is it... because of some guy?"

“Something like that,” she nodded, swallowing nervously. "Because of a friend."

“Is he in trouble?”

“You can say that,” Yalara agreed uncertainly. "Sorry, I can’t concentrate all day. This will not happen again."

“Well, I hope so,” he nodded. "Okay, go. I hope your friend will be fine soon."

"Thank you sir. So do I." Yalara took her bag, went to the door and then suddenly turned around: "Professor Miller, excuse me... Can I ask one more question?"

“Sure, Miss Starshine.” He has already begun to collect his briefcase. Yalara stepped closer.

“Just don’t be surprised, okay? Someone asked me this too. You..." the girl took a deep breath and blurted out: "Imagine, you meet a person who has lost his memory, how would you address him when doesn’t he know his name?"

The teacher already suffocated from such a question.

“Ms. Starshine, you scare me. Why are you asking this?"

“A purely philosophical interest,” the girl tried to lie as convincingly as possible. “I was also asked about this, I don’t remember, really, by whom... So... what name would you give this person?”

"Definately not one of those that you wrote during the lesson. The name is given to a person at birth. And the one who, though, for example, not through thir own fault, forgets it, forgets themselves. However any person should have a name, even those suffering from amnesia. Such people can choose for themselves any name that they like. If I were you, I would ask him who he wants to be."

"Oooh... I see..."

“Have I answered your question, Miss Starshine?”

“Yes, thanks, sir. You helped me a lot."

"Really? Well, if so, you're welcome."

Yalara left the school building, got into the car waiting for her and moved home. First she must leave all school things before going to the military base. Along the way, she reflected on the philosophy teacher's words. Maybe she should leave it to him, what name does he want? This is not a dog of any kind, but a highly developed alien creature who must be respected.

At home, much to Yalara’s surprise, was her father who brought good news - finally they were able to find a new home for her acquaintance. According to the explanations of her father, Yalara realized that this was more likely not a house, but an abandoned storage hangar closer to the outskirts of the city, which they had just finished putting in order. That is, the mechanoid could leave the base even today. Yalara noticed that he would be happy.

Richard Starshine personally decided to escort his daughter to the base, and in the evening he again had to leave on important business. So the sooner they figure it out, the better. In addition, according to the soldiers, since the 'robot' came to life, something strange begun to happen on the base all the time: either the fire alarm turns on, or the equipment goes crazy, and yesterday, when testing a new drone, something completely unintelligible happened - for no reason the drone began to peform such incredible aerobatics in the air that it was not designed for, and self-destructed, crashing into the ground with in a dizzying corkscrew. The mechanoid, of course, argued that he had no idea what it was about, but Yalara immediately suspected that something was amiss. But it was impossible to prove anything. At least nobody will miss him there for sure.

Upon learning of the relocation, he was delighted, referring to the fact that here, at a military base, it was terribly boring, and the city was a more interesting place. And now the question appeared about transportation. You won’t push such a giant into a truck, and there’s nowhere for a plane to land. But the robot himself, being on the street, immediately found a solution.

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?time_continue=26&v=zvZDZ1ApfCc&feature=emb_logo)   
**

“I'll show you something.” He grinned and began to transform. People watched with their mouths opened as the segments of the mechanoid's armor changed, interchanging, like parts of a Rubik's cube, forming wings on which helicopter propellers got out of nowhere, and building the tail of the plane... The transformation process itself took only a couple of seconds, and now, in place of the robot, there is already a rotorcraft glistening in the sunlight with two propellers on the sides, located on long wings, and a large cannon on the nose - the one that is attached to his right forearm, which humans couldn’t disconnect while the transformer was in stasis.

“Unbilivable...” whispered one of the observers.

"Awesome!" Yalara admitted, stepping closer. “And I wondered what your other form was. So you can fly?"

The propellers of the rotocraft came into motion, twisted in opposite directions, creating a powerful whirlwind flow, a second later he rose ten meters into the air, hovered for a couple of moments and landed again, taking the robot form.

“As you can see, I can,” the transformer grinned, putting his hands to his sides. He was unusually proud of himself to remember his capabilities, at least part of them, it's already a great progress. Prior to this, the girl told him that people also lose their memory, but then gradually remember who they are. Obviously, he can too. "I only managed to remember this today."

“Amazing,” said someone behind Yalara. "What a power, what a whirlwind flow..."

“A whirlwind flow...” the girl wrinkled her forehead, and then her face shone: “Exactly! Wind! Black Whirlwind!"

"What-what?" those present surprised.

Yalara jumped closer to the transformer, smiling joyfully:

"How do you like it? In my opinion such a name is quite suitable for you, huh? Propellers, wind, flights... Your armor is gray-black, albeit with red elements. What do you say? Black Tornado - Black Whirlwind!"

"Hmmm... yeah?" He seriously thought. "Not bad... Black Whirlwind... Hey, I like it."

"Seriously?" Yalara asked joyfully. "Indeed?"

"Yes."

"Great!" the girl happily threw up a fist, smiling widely. The transformer couldn't understand the reason for her joy. But the Minister of Defense was extremely surprised - his daughter had never shown such emotions before. Probably these two should know each other better.

The question of additional transport fell off by itself, the transformer just needed to fly after the Minister of Defense’s car to the city by himself. Yalara’s father was immediately overwhelmed by the suspicion that, once in the air, the mechanoid would fly far away, but Yalara assured him that this would not happen by showing his dad a pebble on a chain. This was very important for the transformer, only he himself couldn't remember why, but he knew that it was incredibly important. Then Yalara promised to give her six months ago finding to him, as soon as he remembers what it is for. So there was nowhere for the transformer to wind up - Yalara persuaded him not to look for his brothers until he remembered which clan he belonged to, or else he could get to the enemies. After some debate, he nevertheless acknowledged the girl’s right.

On the way back to the city, Yalara was very nervous, because now the military wouldn't observe the mechanized alien, who, the girl could argue, was to blame for all the unrest at the base, so she alone couldn't cope with him. Only one person came to Yalara’s mind, whom she could turn to for help. Without hesitation, the girl took out the cell phone and dialed the number of her Russian friend.

"Da, Yal?" the receiver answered after several beeps, then the sound of falling iron was heard, and the voice in Russian cursed: "Vot chert!"

"Uh... Andrei?" Yalara pressed the phone closer to her ear, listening intently to the sounds coming from her.

Again something thumped, and the same voice spoke already in English:

"Yeah sorry. I'm fixing my motorcycle in the garage."

"Hmm, I see. Are you very busy right now?"

“It depends on what,” Andrei Makov grumbled, he had just explained to her what he was doing. "But what?"

"Listen, we need to meet. Can you get to..." Yalara gave him the address. "It is very important."

"But there are only abandoned warehouses."

"Yes. Please come there. Please!"

"Okay. I'll be in about forty minutes."

"Wonderful! See you." Yalara turned off the phone, looking back at her father. He no longer objected, knowing Andrei Makov for a long time, a very intelligent young man and Yalara's good friend. It is a pity that he is from another country.

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2v9K98RzbHI&feature=emb_logo)   
**

So eventually they got to the place, which was a rather spacious warehouse, about twenty meters high. Massive metal doors, with a smaller door which once was an entrance for trucks and cars, her transformer, whose name was now Black Whirlwind, called it 'doggy'. He could go through the large gate bending slightly, but inside he could stand at full height without any problems. Once inside Black Whirlwind was extremely perplexed: the storage room was well cleaned, one of the walls had a large platform, probably a sleeping place, on the other wall there was a huge flat-screen TV with stereo speakers, a bit further a music center, and several more bookcases and a writing desk table with computer.

"What is this for?" the misunderstood transformer pointed at all these human objects. He already knew what they were for, but for him all this was clearly small.

“To avoid being bored,” Yalara shrugged. “I mean both of us. What do you think I will do?"

He didn't know what to answer.

After some time, Yalara’s father left for state affairs, leaving his daughter with her new friend on one condition - by evening, the girl should be at home. Black Whirlwind promised to keep track of this and personally get her home, not mentioning that he already knew her address. Needless to say, the girl’s mother didn't approve of such an undertaking at all.

“You never told me,” Yalara said slightly offended when her father’s car disappeared around the bend.

"What exactly?"

“How you found out where I live, and how quietly left the base.”

"Ah, that... It's very simple. I put the video surveillance system on record, and to distracted people, I had to play a little with the planes. Improvisation was a great success. Don’t know all my possibilities yet."

"Oh my goodness..."

"What is it?" Black Whirlwind flashed his optics in surprise.

"What is it?!!" Yalara soared, approaching him. "Don’t you understand?! It's not games! Cool that you can control the equipment from a distance, but... Black Whirlwind... Don't."

“They still can't prove that I did it,” the transformer grinned.

"Sooner or later, someone will guess. So promise. Black Whirlwind, promise that you will no longer joke with technology."

“You want a lot,” he was offended.

"Promise!" Yalara pulled a glowing pebble out from under her jacket collar. “And no more hacking.”

He was about to answer, but then they heard a sound of an approaching motorcycle, and Yalara immediately forgot her demand.

"This is Andrey!"

"Who?"

"My friend, Andrei Makov. I wanted to introduce you, so asked him to come here. Quick, hide inside!" Yalara waved at the door of the transformer's new house.

"What for?" he asked.

“Let's make a surprise for him. Come on, hide!"

Not understanding anything, Black Whirlwind nevertheless disappeared behind the doors of the warehouse. Weird humans. Why does he need to hide at a meeting? Maybe this is some unknown custom? A surprise. Hm...

Judging by the roar, the motorcycle drove up to the warehouse and stopped. Outside voices rang out, one of which belonged to Yalara, and the other, with a slight accent, seemed to be a young man's.

"Hi. Sorry for taking it so long. I could not find the right place..."

"It's okay, glad you managed to get there."

"So what's up? What kind of place is it?"

"Come on, I want to introduce you to someone. Just don’t panic."

"I already do. Have you got a dog?"

"Shhh! Do not dare say so."

Voices were already approaching the very doors that began to open to the sides. Yalara was on the doorstep, and next to her stood a fair-haired guy with gray eyes and regular features, dressed in blue jeans, a black jacket and black boots with rhinestones. He was a head higher than Yalara.

Andrei Makov could expect anything, but not what was in the warehouse. Rather, who was there. Eyes wide he stood rooted to the spot, looking upward at a 12-meter robot with red-gray-black armor, looking appraisingly at him with red eyepieces. He had never seen such a life form so close.

Yalara smiled:

"Meet Black Whirlwind. Black Whirlwind, this is Andrey Makov."

“Hello,” the transformer nodded, scanning the new man.

"Yorsh tvou med'! Ni figa sebe..." Andrey muttered in Russian, taking a step back. "On govorit."

Further Yalara was shoched, as the Black Whirlwind switched to Russian:

“Ti tozhe govorish. I chto? Yazik - znakovaya sistema, sootnosashaya ponatiinoye soderzhaniye i tipovoye zvuchzniye. Kommunikatsiya yavlyaetsya osnovnoi funktsiyei yazika, ispol'zovaniye ego dlya peredachi informatsii. Vi, ludi tak obshayetes'."

"Ti znayesh russkiy?" Andrey was impressed. "Obaldyet' mozhno!"

"Ya mogu govorit' na raznikh yazikah, uchu zenmiye formi obshenoya cherez vashu vsemirnuu set'."

"Cherez Internet? Zdorovo!" Andrei was just delighted.

"Hey Hey! Excuse me!" Yalara, who did not understand a word, interfered. "Let’s somehow communicate, so that everyone understands, huh?"

“Okay,” Andrei agreed in English. “I already like your friend. How did you meet?"

Yalara and Black Whirlwind began to tell under what circumstances they met. When the girl showed her pebble on a chain to her Russian friend, Andrei somehow strangely reacted as if he recognized it, but didn't give a look. It was also not without mentioning that the transformer doesn't remember anything, and Black Whirlwind is not his real name.

Andrei and Black Whirlwind quickly found a common language, which angered Yalara somewhat, since both now and then switched from English to Russian and vice versa, using different terms that were not known to the girl. Yalara already let down a tear - from resentment.

After a couple of hours Andrei’s cell phone rang - this was his aunt, whom he didn't tell him that he would disappear for so long. And there was already evening.

“Well, okay, I have to go,” the guy said in a hurry, "otherwise the uncle and aunt would start cursing".

“Yes, Yalara, your family would also be looking for you at home,” Black Whirlwind reminded.

"Give you a ride?" Andrey suggested, climbing on his motorcycle.

“Maybe I'll bring you both home?”

"You?" Yalara surprised. "Well..."

"So?"

"Well..."

In fact, he wanted to fly even more, and also see the night city. Passengers just for keeping company. Moreover, he promised.

"We will reach there faster than the wind."

"And my bike?" Andrey became immediately worried.

Black Whirlwind picked up the guy’s two-wheeled transport as if it was a bird's feather and transformed into a rotorcraft, and the motorcycle was on top.

"Any questions?"

“Exel-moxel...” Andrei whispered in shock.

"Ne yozhkin kot." Black Whirlwind opened the door. "Get in."

Yalara and Andrey, a little afraid, climbed inside, the transformer launched the propellers and took off above the roofs, gradually rising into the twilight clouds.

"Wow!" Andrey admired, looking through the red glass at the night city from the bird's-eye view. “I have never flown like this before. Cool!"

"Where to get you?" Black Whirlwind asked, obviously just as pleased with himself. Andrew told him the address, and they headed there. They flew quite quickly, fortunately, no one was already on the streets. Once landing Black Whirlwind transformed, handed the guy his motorcycle, and then, again changing into a rotorcraft form already only with Yalara aboard went to her house. Andrei watched them lively waving his hand.

Black Whirlwind with Yalara on board flew over the city, plunging into nightlife. No one could have imagined that the rotorcraft flying above was actually a living being.

"This Andrei Makov is a well educated person."

“You and him have so much in common... Boys.”

“Yalariana Starshine, are you jealous?”

"What else!" Yalara snorted in insult. “I just don’t like it when someone chats around me in a language that I don’t know.”

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ecuzKG0GXn0&feature=emb_logo)   
**

The next second not far from them, there was an explosion, a flash of fire broke out, followed by a howling alarm.

"What is it?" Yalara surprised, and looking around, she noticed among the high-rise buildings a not too big house, burning like a candle in a dark room. "Oh no..."

“It was a big boom,” Black Whirlwind grunted, remaining at a distance more closely studying the burning building. “Looks like a huge torch.”

"There may be many wounded... Black Whirlwind, let's fly there!"

"What for?"

"Huh... How 'what for'?! Yalara was perplexed. "There are people in trouble! You can’t just fly away! Please help."

On the one hand, Black Whirlwind didn't care, but the one who had already helped him asked for a favor. And then, this is the daughter of important people, and she promised someday to give him something important for him when he remembers why he needs it.

"Okay. However, mind you, I'm neither a firefighter, nor a rescuer. But I’ll try to do something."

"Oh, thank you..."

Black Whirlwind abruptly changed direction and began to descend towards the burning house. People shouted around rushing outside in panic, a crowd of curious people gathered. Once transforming Black Whirlwind lowered the girl to the ground. A disheveled and frightened woman with a little girl immediately ran up to them.

"Please help!" She screamed. "My son is still inside! Save him, I beg you!"

"Where?" Yalara specified immideately.

"Forty-fifth floor!" the frightened woman was shaking. "South side, windows on the right!"

One of those in flames. It was difficult to recognize where the window frame is and where even the wall is. How can anyone stay there alive? However, one cannot lose hope. Firefighters are on the way, but there is no time.

“Black Whirlwind, can you climb up the wall? We have to try to save the boy!"

"Guess I can, but the windows are too small - you'll have to get inside."

"WHAT?!!"

"Any other suggestions?" He was surprisingly serious. “Or wait for the firefighters to arrive.”

Yalara's legs gave way. But still Black Whirlwind is right - his size will not allow him to enter the burning apartment, so there is no way out.

“The initiative is punishable,” the girl sighed heavily. "Okay, I agree."

Black Whirlwind ordered her to climb into his palm, and then transferred the girl to his right shoulder, seated between the huge shoulder pad and his helmet, then, advising her to hold on tight, went to the wall of the house and, clinging easily with metal fingers, as if a spider began climbing to the right window. Yalara almost fell down at the same time, because there was practically nothing to hold on to. Somewhere below the sounds of a fire siren were already heard, but the two were already too high.

“Oh, I can’t believe that all this is real,” Yalara whispered softly, watching the level of the burning floors getting closer.

“It's not over yet,” answered Black Whirlwind, continuing to climb up. "You just don't look down."

Whether he said it on purpose or not, but Yalara immediately turned around, and immediately felt dizzy. The girl began to slide, and panicked.

"Black Whirlwind! I'm looking down! Ahhhh!!!"

“I told you NOT to look down,” he was already climbing the burning wall, and his armor felt noticeably warm. Yalara covered her face with her hand and groaned.

And so they got to the right window. The transformer moves the girl onto the windowsill, continuing to hang on the wall. Firefighters below already fought with fire. Yalara, still not believing that she was doing this, climbed through the window and began to call for a boy, but no one responded, and the girl was afraid to go further.

"Black Whirlwind, I don't see him!"

"There! To your left, under the table!" He prompted immediately.

Coughing and panting, Yalara crouched down and carefully began to make her way in the indicated direction.

"Boy! Khe-khe !! KHE!!! Where are you?.."

“Mom?..” a quiet voice suddenly sounded, and Yalara managed to pull out the hand of a small fair-haired boy with a grimy face. "Where is my mom?" He cried.

“Come on, I will take you to her,” Yalara said softly, leading him to the window.

"I'm scared!" the boy cried.

"No need, everything is fine. Black Whirlwind! We are here!"

At this moment the ceiling above them began to fall off, but the transformer in time squeezed his manipulator into the window, blocking the girl and the child.

“Move, the floor could fall off!” He grabbed both and, again laying them on his shoulder, began to go down.

“Are you Optimus Prime?” the boy managed to ask along the way.

“I am a volunteer rescuer,” the transformer replied in passing.

When they got down, the Black Whirlwind passed the boy to a woman crying with joy. Yalara stepped aside and crouched on the ground, holding on to a lamppost, trying to catch her breath.

"We cannot handle it - there is too much fire! Need help!" one of the firefighters shouted, who, apparently, called help on the radio. Transformer understood everything a little differently.

“Well, what helpless creatures...” with these words he went to one of the fire engines, telling everyone including people in uniform to move away. Then he grabbed this fire engine and took off without transformation, holding his burden high above his head. Once directly above the burning roof, Black Whirlwind with a retractable claw cut a large hole in the water tank, and then poured all its contents onto the roof of the burning house. He did the same with other fire engines, thus completely 'killing the Red Rooster'.

“It's faster this way,” he landed calmly, explaining to the firefighters who had hatched their eyes.

“Yeah...” someone nodded weakly.

The people applauded and rejoiced. Not only the residents of the ruined house ran to him, but also those who watched what was happening. And he... He felt a strange satisfaction, so foreign to him, it would seem earlier. But he liked to be the center of attention.

“You are a real hero,” announced the woman whose child he and Yalara had just pulled out of the burning apartment. “You are both heroes.”

Yalara approached him, smiling warmly.

"Who are you?" Asked the man, who was also close to the transformer.

He looked at Yalara in the light of the surrounding lanterns, then looked around the crowd of these small compared to him creatures and quietly, but clearly said in a pleased voice:

"Yes, I do have a name. It's Black Whirlwind."

** Soundtracks: **

1) TES 4 Oblivion OST - The Road Ahead;

2) Flight of the Navigator OST - Ship Drop;

3) The Elder Scrolls IV Oblivion OST - Harvest Dawn;

4) Xena Warrior Princess OST – Barn Blazers


	6. Part 1. Chapter 5. The legend about Black Wind.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Autobots become aware of Megatron and decide to find out if he is truly alive.  
> Yalara tells Megatron a legend that in fact was about the two of them.

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y9uDFQX_9Ds&feature=emb_logo)   
**

It was already late in the evening, and the customers in Mr. Baines's store gradually left. Mikaela has just finished cleaning the car of one of the customers. It was a difficult day, but a lot of people visited her father’s store today. The girl folded a hoe and detergents for cleaning cars, after which she washed upand went down to her father.

“Done, dad.”

“You're great,” he smiled.

Then the girl's cell phone rang, on the screen appeared the inscription: 'Sam Witwicky '.

“Excuse me,” Mikaela smiled, pointing to the phone, and added in a whisper: “This is Sam.”

“I see,” her father nodded with a slight grin. The girl went into the next room and, smiling, pressed the reception button.

"Hi."

"Mikaela! Where are you?!" the sound of Sam's voice rang out in the receiver. "Watching the news?"

“What?..” the girl didn't understand. “What happened?”

"You REALLY should see it! Turn on your TV quickly! I already informed our friends - the Autobots!"

“Now I'm turning it on...” With a sinking heart, Mikaela went to the TV and selected the channel named by Sam. Lord, what happened there again, she thought, is it really the next major campaign of the Decepticons? When will they ever learn...

On TV was the next issue of the evening news. The opening speech of the announcer has already passed, and now all turned to the action itself. Near the dwelling building there were many fire engines, as well as ambulances. The female reporter in the frame interviewed some man.

“It happened so suddenly,” he said. "I went to the balcony to breath some fresh air, when noticed that something small, like a spider, was climbing on the wall. I was surprised, wanted to call my wife, but this thing was hidden from view. And then an explosion thundered from above!"

“What do you think it could be?” Asked the reporter.

“Hell knows,” the man answered honestly. “Perhaps another trick of the Decepticons agaiin... I won’t think of any other terrorists. Damn these walking iron pieces!"

The reporter thanked him for the interview and turned back to the camera:

"According to eyewitnesses, the cause of the explosion was a small mechanical device. There are no confirmations of this yet. Three people were killed, nine were injured. There could have been more victims, if not for the timely intervention of the Autobots, thanks to the actions of which the fire was eliminated quite quickly. Unfortunately, the hero of the evening didn't wait for our film crew and left the scene of the disaster. But here is what eyewitnesses tell us..."

“They came out of nowhere! Went down from the sky and pulled my son out of the fire,”said a disheveled woman, holding a small fair-haired boy in her arms.

"They?"

"Yes! A transformer and a girl! They flew in and I asked them to help. He climbed the wall with her, and then both went down already with my son."

“Who do you think they were?” the reporter again put the microphone to the victim's face.

"I don't know. He said only his name - Black Whirlwind. The girl didn't introduce herself. No idea who they were, but I will be grateful to both of them for the rest of my life!"

The female reporter smiled wryly at her and turned back to the camera:

“We were also provided with videos made via mobile phones. Now, dear viewers, you yourselves can see what exactly happened..."

A record of rather poor quality appeared on the screen, where a huge, about ten to twelve meters tall, dark giant first climbs along the wall of the house, and then extinguishes the fire in such an unusual way - he shakes water from fire engines directly from the air onto a raging flame. It was not possible to figure out who it was because of the poor quality of the shooting, and even from a poor angle, but still... These body outlines of the unknown seemed very familiar to Mikhaela.

"Is it really..."

“I didn't believe it either,” Sam said, remaining in touch. "It can't be him. Anyone but him..."

* * *

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EsXGDHcbW1o&feature=emb_logo)   
**

Black Whirlwind brought the girl home, where she had to explain very long to employees and grandmother why she had returned so late and smells worse than an ashtray. But it was 'covered up' by Benjamin, the butler, who had already caught a glimpse of the live broadcast of the news. For another reason, the girl simply could not even get close to the fire, and besides, she doesn't smoke. Her grandmother also didn’t really swear much, although she pretended to be stern.

Yalara realized that everything worked out more or less successfully, and besides, she was unhurt, except for a slight smoke poisoning. But everything could have been worse if it was not for Black Whirlwind - he saved her too. This transformer can make a good defender and a respectable member of human society.

And now the girl was faced with a very difficult task, and given a certain aggressive orientation in her friend's behavior... Once after school, Yalara asked him how he would act if someone had plagued him. Black Whirlwind honestly immediately declared that the insolent wouldn't have lived long. Yalara really didn't like this answer. She was extremely alert and turned for help to her friend, Andrei Makov, whom she sometimes persuaded to provide help and advice. However, everything should have been kept secret from everyone.

A few days later, all three flew into the city for another walk, where, standing on the roof of a tall building, the guy and the girl explained Traffic Laws to Black Whirlwind. Later, passing along one of the streets where the traffic light didn't work and some elderly woman couldn’t cross the road, Black Whirlwind stepped into the middle of the carriageway, immediately causingd a rather bad emergency. And the woman, who was also poorly sighted, thanked the 'young man' and safely crossed the road at the pedestrian crossing. And the man who raised his voice on Black Whirlwind instantly ended up in a garbage container. For that transformer and his friends had tourgently fly away so that there were no troubles.

And then Yalara's parents came for one night. Her mother, who had not yet seen the transformer, really wanted to get to know him, in order to find out for sure whether her daughter had gotten into something bad. Yalara promised to arrange a meeting before they leave again and warned Black Whirlwind in advance so that he would behave decently.

It had to be a special meeting, and nothing was supposed to overshadow this day. But, as you know, everything doesn't always go according to plan. On this day, Yalara had a dance rehearsal at school, where again the eternal bully, Tiffany, distinguished herself. When the teacher turned away, she set Yalara up on the bandwagon, and the girl screaming fell on the floor. In return angry Yalara couldn't stand it and pulled the trash bin on the offender’s head, which fortunately was empty. Tiffany threw a tantrum, and Yalara was saved by the fact that Kayla still said who started it. Both girls were sent to the Principal, who had made a verbal censure for them, because the quiet and polite Yalara Starshine had never acted like that before. Letting Tiffany go, the Principal warned Yalara that next time he wouldn't tolerate this, but he hinted that it would be better to answer with words, not with fists. The girl nodded, but she noticed to herself that words cannot always defend against a physical attack.

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t0GO52kgW5Q&feature=emb_logo)   
**

Yalara went to the the school building porch really offended. Of course she didn't dance very good, and understood this, but... What Tiffany did... Substitute the footboard so that Yalara would plop on the stage, and then Tiffany wasn't even punished! Well, yes, Yalara overreacted - she put the garbage can on the offender's head right in front of everyone... Yes... and after that she still tries to teach Black Whirlwind good manners? What example does she give to an aggressive transformer who has lost his memory? If only he would have seen her at this moment... she should apologize... Oh, and the girls! They are discussing something... Yalara ran to them and stood nearby; so far they haven't even noticed her approach and continued the discussion.

“Yeah what Starshine did today!” said the red-haired girl. "No, Tiffany deserves it, no one argues, but..."

"I deserved it?!" Tiffany snapped back. “What are you implying, Nara?! This Yalariana Starshine is just an idiot! And... and danses terrible! And so... Yes, she's crazy! And she..." Tiffany hesitated, noticing that her friends' gazes were focused on somewhere behind her back. “Is she standing behind me?” Turning back Tiffany almost cried out, pushing her nose to nose with the discussed girl. “What do you want, blue-haired ?!” She hissed viciously, taking a step back in fear.

“I'm sorry I put a garbage can on you today,” Yalara said with an angry expression on her face. The girls smiled, Tiffany, on the contrary, became even more enraged:

"Apologies are not accepted! Now get out of here here until I hit you! You are lucky that I will not tell about this to my mom and dad! Do you think that since both your parents in the government, you can do whatever you want? Like if everything is allowed to you or what?!"

Yalara gasped from resentment and indignation - Tiffany started it all, and now she, Yalara, is to blame! Injustice! And having not found what to answer, the girl spun around and walked away, cursing Tiffany. Ha, she will not say anything - she is making herself so forgiving, Yalara thought angrily, well she is just afraid that will be scolded too, nothing more! And Yalara herself was doubly annoyed by this, so much so that she completely forgot that her friend promised to pick her up today after studying.

* * *

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jLbULEiuFgo&feature=emb_logo)   
**

Ten minutes later, in the courtyard of the school a red-gray rotorcraft landed and transformed into a twelve-meter robot. Black Whirlwind looked around the deserted schoolyard, but found no one - classes had already ended. But where is...

"Yalara? Yalara!" He called, however, she didn't come oout. Then the transformer came up and looked into the windows of the deserted building, but there was nobody there either. "Yalara?" He scanned the area - empty. "Oh no, not this..." With these words, the robot rushed from the school towards the warehouse buildings where he lived. Surely she is there. And if not?.. Black Whirlwind got so angry that he forgot about the transformation and that it would be possible to look for the girl from the air.

“Well, if you’re not at home...” he growled, rushing through the city, almost demolishing everything in his path, but at the same time not hitting anyone. The girl's parents will arrive soon! Damn it! If I don't find her, he thought as he ran. Black Whirlwind was so absorbed in his thoughts that, running through the next intersection, he almost collided with a green military armored car...

"Hey!" He barked at the alleged driver. "Watch where you're going! Stupid head!" And he went on, not even noticing how this green armored car instantly turned into a huge robot, which led him with a shocked-surprised look.

Running to the warehouse, Black Whirlwind heard quite loud music from there. Yeah, that means you're there, he grinned viciously, jumping to the metal door, but it was locked.

"Arrrr... slag! Yalara? YALARA!!!" transformer punched the metal wall, forming a dent on it. "Open the door, Yalara!!!"

“Go away,” a little muffled, but rather clearly heard from the garage. Black Whirlwind growled menacingly, after that with a completely gentle push knocked out the door through which cars could usually get inside. Naturally, a transformer of such a size as him couldn't squeeze into such a small passage that was associated with a dog’s door, therefore, he only stuck his head in there - he wanted his shoulders too, but hefty overlays in his sholders didn't let him do it, so he was able to squeeze in just one shoulder. The girl was lying on the floor and stared at the ceiling, and next to her was a radio from which loud heart-rending music was heard. It is evident that the girl is in deep depression, but no one canceled the arrival of her parents.

"Yalara! Yalara, not now!" transformer tried to convince her, continuing to hang around in the aisle.

“Let me die calmly,” the girl glanced over him with a blind eye and stared at the ceiling again.

“Yalara, stop it — your parents will come here any minute!”

The girl pressed the radio volume up button, but no further action was taken from her. In part, she was ashamed that her friend's sticking out on the street, but her day was incredibly terribly spoiled already.

Because of this Black Whirlwind got even more enraged and was about to simply knock out huge unfortunate doors, when he suddenly noticed a laser lying on the floor - obviously with its help Yalara blocked the doors. What else can be found in warehouses... The transformer extended his hand, took it, somehow turned in a narrow aperture and directed the laser beam at the upper door fasteners.

“Oh, well, I'll get you for this when I finally enter!” He growled angrily. Yalara, as if not hearing anything, began to hum to the music, ignoring his threats - she knew very well that no matter how much he was angry, nothing so terrible would ever happen to her. And now she didn't care at all.

And the threats meanwhile grew stronger:

"Yes, I’ll cut you into pieces with the same laser, then I will walk several times on you, after that I'll push you into a trash bag and throw you in a landfill! And when your parents ask: 'Black Whirlwind, have you seen our daughter?', I will answer them..."

Then the automobile signal horn was heard outside, and the transformer, instantly interrupting both doings at once (intimidations and 'removal' of the doors), quickly crawled out of the aisle. Yes, indeed, it seems that these are Yalara's parents. Well, he thought frowningly, here we go...

* * *

Bulkhead at the limit of his speed hurried to the Autobot base to tell everyone what had just happened. Contacting each of them via comlink, the Autobot only stated that the matter was extremely important and urgent. But he will give details at the meeting at the main headquarters. So all the Autobots rushed there, Bumblebee took Sam and Mikaela with him. Sari at that time was somewhere with Captain Fanzon at the request of Prowl. The policeman agreed, albeit with great reluctance.

Bulkhead was in a hurry, barely missing the red light several times...

"Guys! Guys!" once getting to the Autobots base, he transformed and rushed inside with such a roar that if not for his exclamations, everyone who was at the base could think that a Godzilla was rushing at them. "Guys, I have important news!" The big green Autobot nearly demolished the front door.

"What's the matter?" Optimus immediately asked. "Explain why you suddenly pulled us all out of posts and called here?"

“Have you seen the ghost?” Mikaela joked, just in case, moving away.

“Something like that,” Bulkhead said. "I saw him..."

"Whom?" Bumblebee squirmed impatiently in place. "Tell us!"

“Well ...” the big green Autobot hesitated for a second, and then began to explain: “Today, as usual, on NEST instructions I patrolled the eastern sector of the city and then turned onto Eighth Avenue in order to get around the traffic jam. Although I usually go along the main route and do not turn off unnecessarily, but this time I had to turn off due to a traffic jam, and..."

"Bulkhead, be brief!" Prowl shouted. "What happened?!"

“Well, I'm trying to tell you!” the 'armored car 'offended. "Turning again on the main road, I ran into Megatron face to face!"

There was a long silence; one could hear the buzzing of a fly if it flew nearby. All those present (Autobots and humans) froze with the same facial expressions, apparently trying to understand whether this is a joke or not.

“What did you say?..” Optimus nevertheless broke the common silence. "Bulkhead, this is not funny..."

“I'm not joking, Prime,” the big green Autobot was very serious. "I was driving along the road not bothering anyone, and here he comes - jumps right around the corner! He yelled at me and ran off."

“He... what did he do?” Bumblebee clarified.

"Uh... more precisely called me a 'stupid head' and advised... uh... to look where I'm going."

"What next?" asked Sam.

“Next...” Bulkhead thought seriously. "Well, then he just ran off."

“Is that all?” Ratchet surprised. "He ran off... Didn't fly but ran, that means. Why didn’t he attack you then?"

"Yeah, I also didn’t fully understand. Yes, but he was... It looked like if he didn't recognize me, or... Or he hurried somewhere."

Bulkhead felt uneasy - he saw friends didn't believe in this story. And he himself didn't fully understand what really happened. Everyone saw Megatron falling off the bridge and into a deep canyon, and now he suddenly walks freely around the city... Can it be the unknown stranger they saw on TV in poor quality? If it was the Lord of the Decepticons, he wouldn't save the inhabitants of this planet. Seems like some kind of nonsense..."

“Impossible,” Ironhide agreed with his thoughts. "Megatron is dead, we ourselves saw it. Who could survive after this?"

“Have you seen his body?” Sam interrupted, which immediately attracted everyone's attention. "Is there any evidence that Megatron's really gone?"

“That is, did we descend into that canyon and were we lucky to see the lifeless corps of the Lord of the Decepticons?” Ironhide said, and admitted: "No. The Decepticons immediately retreated, Prime ordered to follow them, but... These cowards, as always, disappeared. You want to say that..." He didn’t have to continue, everyone understood that. Ironhide himself certainly caught the cause of Sam's concern - this person had recently suffered a lot from Megatron and his teacher. But now the Reaper - the machine that collects the energy of stars is no longer active, and there is no sense for the Decepticons to hunt for the guy. But the thought that the Decepticons Leader could be alive scared everyone. It was necessary to find out.

"Prime?" Ratchet called the Autobots leader, but he was silent. "Hey, Optimus!"

He didn't want to say this, but the rest were waiting for an order of their leader, and therefore there was nothing left for the red-blue transformer:

“We will go back there and find out everything.”

* * *

And so, after a couple of hours, the Minister of Defense and the First Adviser to the President left for state affairs. For the transformer this was a great relief, for Yalara, too, because not one of them admitted what really happened when the girl’s parents arrived. Yalara’s father actually asked the question: “What is going on here?” Black Whirlwind intelligibly explained that the doors to the warehouse were jammed and had to be repaired. Cheerfully cheerful Yalara confirmed everything, albeit not too convincingly. Then, as a proof, the transformer without any apparent effort simply 'removed' one of the doors so that everyone, including him, could get inside.

And so, for two hours Black Whirlwind and Yalara, not looking at each other, told her parents how wonderful they were, misinterpreting half of the events. Yalara claimed that everything was excellent at school, sincerely hoping that teachers wouldn't call her parents to tell the truth. And Black Whirlwind said that he begins to learn much about humans and how they are supposed to behave in society. Without special details, although he noticed that drivers on the roads sometimes behave... hmm... 'wrong', as he was convinced today. Yalara’s mother was still afraid of her daughter’s new 'friend', but she couldn’t fail to notice that her girl began to smile more often than before.

And so, when the girl’s parents' car left, the pretense was over. The transformer red eyepieces flashed viciously, which meant only one thing: 'Shall we continue'. Or: 'Well, where were we?' The expression of Black Whirlwind's face didn't bode well, it was difficult to argue with that... Also, the transformer's energy field increased sharply, the air around electrified so much that the girl’s long hair began to stand on end.

"AAAAAAAA!!!!!!"

Yalara, screaming at the top of her voice and rushed away, hearing a clang and a loud thunder behind her back. Black Whirlwind could catch her in one jump, but he was not in a hurry to do this, like a cat playing with a mouse.

"Slag! Yalara!!!"

The girl screeched wildly from the giant pursuing her, who for some reason, the girl was sure, couldn't catch her, because she was running fast. How wrong Yalara was...

This game bored the transformer pretty quickly, and he jumping over the running girl deftly grabbed her by the collar, lifting her into the air. Angry Yalara waved her arms and legs, trying to hit him at least somewhere, but it was extremely problematic, if possible at all.

“Why didn't you wait for me at school ?!” shouted Black Whirlwind at her. “I told you to wait! What, decided to expose me as an idiot?! ANSWER!!!"

"No!" The girl cried out, squinting.

“No, don't you understand?!”

"No!"

"No what?!"

"Nooo!!"

Realizing that Black Whirlwind wouldn't receive a clear answer, he lowered the girl to the ground. She hid her face in her hands and mumbled something inarticulate.

"Oh, what a splinter you are!" Black Whirlwind roared irritably.

"Then fly away! Nobody holds you here!" Shouted the flushed Yalara in response.

"Great idea!" the transformer didn't hesitate with the answer. "Maybe I should still look for my own!"

"Just don't get to the enemies!"

"At least I won’t listen to your cries!!!"

"Go-go, if anyone else besides me can endure you!"

"SHUT UUUUP!!!!!" He yelled so that the windows rattled, and somewhere in the distance some dogs started barking and howled car alarms turned on.

Yalara was dumbfounded with fear. It seemed to her that he would attac her now. Black Whirlwind himself didn't expect such an effect and then shut up, realizing that he had gone too far.

“You should follow your own advice,” the girl said with trembling lips and immediately rushed around the corner of the warehouse building, from where loud sobs came to Black Whirlwind's sensors.

The transformer only grunted and headed inside of his 'house'. He didn't think to apologize, after all Yalara was to blame for everything.

* * *

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=59oTPOpUDM4&feature=emb_logo)   
**

Autobots decided to leave immediately, since the matter was extremely important, and it was impossible to put it off. Of course, they didn’t go as the whole team, since the presence of Autobots was also required elsewhere - a small group of Decepticons attacked an oil refinery located a few kilometers from the city. Optimus ordered Ironhide, Ratchet,Bulkhead and Bumblebee to go there urgently, and he, along with Prowl and Sam and Mikaela, who asked for their company, went to the place he wanted to visit the least. As if he wanted to go with the team to that plant and help repel the attack of the Decepticons, but Ironhide assured him that the four of them would handle it.

The road took relatively little time, and Optimus, Prowl, Mikaela and Sam were already at the cliff through which the road and railway bridges pass.

“So it happened here?” Sam looked down. "Hmm... a bit high. How will we go down? Prime?"

“What?..” Optimus shook his head, turning to face the boy. "Just climb down."

"Climb down?" Mikaela repeated doubtfully.

“You two will stay here, just in case. Prowl, follow me."

"H-how so we stay?" Sam was already confused.

"Nobody demanded your presence." Optimus nodded to the ninja bot, and both began to descend, holding on to the sheer wall of the canyon.

“No, just look at this, they left us here,” Sam said, offended, resting his hands on his hips.

“Maybe it's for the best?” Mikaela was very worried, she also couldn't forget the last serious 'skirmish' with the Decepticons. “I really hope Bulkhead was wrong.”

"Yeah, me too..."

Optimus and Prowl continued to descend. A freight train rumbled over them.

“Careful,” Prime warned, just in case, when a small cobblestone hit his friend's helmet.

"Just a pebble. I wonder how are others are doing? Cope?"

“More than sure,” Optimus answered. “If anything, they will let us know.”

“Yes, but we still have to climb up too.”

"First, let's go down."

Finding himself at the bottom of the canyon, Prowl breathed a sigh of relief:

"Yes, I need more climbing practice. Look, we’ll have to clean ourselves again, but we didn’t even fight this time."

They went down, almost under the bridge. A lot of stones were piled up, a strange, although not too deep crater, but nothing like...

“My sensors don't pick up anything,” notes of alarm sounded in the ninja bot's voice. “Is that the place?”

“Yes,” Optimus confirmed. “But I also find nothing, only mineral rocks. Wait! Very weak traces of wheels and human feet."

“Yes,” Prowl peered closer at the ground. "Tire tracks... And human feet. Prime! Don’t you think that someone took Megatron’s body from here? Optimus?"

The Autobot leader was silent, looking at the stones thoughtfully. If this is true, then it turns out that ...

“Ironhide to Optimus Prime!” Suddenly came in the comlink.

“Optimus's here,” the Autobot leader came to his senses instantly. "Speak up."

"Everything is fine. The Decepticons attack is safely repelled," the leader of the sent team reported. "And how things on your end?"

“Not so good,” Prowl answered in a low voice. "We didn't find Megatron's body..."

His interlocutor became silent in earnest and for a long time.

* * *

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=03izegf1niI&feature=emb_logo)   
**

For some time, Black Whirlwind boycotted, but the time was already late, and the girl had to be brought home. After today's conversation with her parents, he decided that he shouldn't spoil relations with humans. Therefore, he needs to find the girl. But why bother looking for her? Knowing Yalara's character, he realized that she couldn't go anywhere, in addition, she clearly didn't want this quarrel. Just in case, Black Whirlwind scanned the area for living objects. Well, yes, it is - she's on the roof. The staircase is just screwed close to the entrance.

Black Whirlwind came out. It was getting dark, the first stars lit up in the sky. Scrambling along the wall, he saw her, Yalara sat on the edge of the roof with her back to him and looked into the sky. She regrets, nevertheless, and he wants to measure it. True, he doesn't know how to do this. He let off steam, but her... Is she seriously afraid that Black Whirlwind will fly away from her?

"Hey?" He began quietly, stepping closer. "Are you offended?"

“No...” Yalara sniffed and quickly wiped her tears. "It's okay..."

"Listen, I..." Black Whirlwind fell silent, trying to find words - it seemed so unnatural to ask for forgiveness, but still he decided to try: "This... I'm sorry that I yelled at you... Just..."

“Neverming,” the girl raised her reddened eyes, “family quarrels are a normal thing.”

"That’s family, and not..."

“I like you more as an older brother than as an educator.”

"Really?" a strange expression froze on Black Whirlwind's face, reminiscent of a mixture of surprise and perplexity. What does she mean? He doesn’t educate her, it seems. And where does the goes and... Wait. So that's it! Why didn't he guess right away? Family... big brother... That's how Yalara treats him! Is he really so important to her that... she considers him a member of her family? Then it’s clear... After all, she immediately wanted to help him. "Are you serious?"

Yalara nodded, and her eyes were again filled with tears:

“Black Whirlwind... you ... You won’t leave me, would you?”

“Well, what are you saying...” he said softly, gently running two fingers through her hair. "Of course not."

"R-really?" Yalara smiled through tears. "You promise?"

“What else can I do,” he grinned back. And that was true - except for Yalara, he had absolutely no one. This girl immediately began to treat him well from the very first day. Of course, her curiosity played an important role here, as well as an unusual combination of circumstances, but still...

Yalara became cheerful, after which she admitted with a malicious snicker:

"And today I hit Tiffany Fanzon."

"Um ... Meaning?"

"Straight. And then also put a garbage can on her head."

He laughed. It was hard to believe that the right and shy Yalara, who had recently lectured him on the topic of 'good and bad', could do something like that. Although he himself said that the offender should be given back, he certainly didn't think that she would follow his advice. The child begins to 'spoil' in front of his eyes, or vice versa - grows. For some reason, Black Whirlwind was sure that if someone offended you, you should certainly give back, and his friend’s opinion that there is no need to pay attention was simply incomprehensible to him.

"Hey look! The star has fallen!" Yalara suddenly exclaimed, poking a finger into the dark sky.

"It was a meteor."

“I know,” the girl waved her hand in exasperation. "Quickly, make a wish!"

"What for?" Black Whirlwind surprised.

"Just do it!" Yalara insisted. "Is it difficult, or what?"

“Well, I did,” he grunted and grinned: “Won’t speak it up, otherwise it won’t come true.”

"And it is not necessary. I also made one."

“Do you humans believe in this nonsense?”

"Imagine, many do." Yalara looked again at the sky. “Especially my grandmother. She believes that each of us in life has a destiny, but still a person is free to choose his own path. And whether this person will fulfill what they should... Hmm, who knows - there are infinitely many ways."

"Something I can’t make out. If choose the most suitable path, then you can find what you are striving for?"

"Guess so. I don’t always understand... But when I was a child, she often told me all kinds of mystical tales before going to bed,” Yalara smiled thoughtfully, looking into the starry sky. "I always loved her stories... But one was especially remembered. I often asked my grandmother to tell me this particular tale again and again. Do you want to listen?"

"Of course." Black Whirlwind didn't want a new scandal to flare up, because they only reconciled. And if he refuses, the 'sister' will be offended again. Therefore, he agreed.

Yalara couldn't read his mind and took consent as a real desire to hear this story. Therefore, taking a deep breath, she began:

"This tale is about a stray wanderer named Fuscus Ventus. He came to our world from heaven, following a shooting star, bringing chaos, death and destruction. The lost wanderer, an exile of his native world, trying to find the meaning of his own existence."

"And on others, he, so to speak, vented anger, right?" Black Whirlwind maliciously interrupted.

Yalara grinned, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear.

"And who knows, maybe so. He was unhappy until Nova Spes, the New Hope, appeared on his difficult path, showing him that there is not only Darkness in life. And this made him wonder why for so long he couldn’t understand that he could live not only with hatred... He wanted to change, to find out the other side of life, but for this he had to leave the path of destruction and thirst for power. Go, so to speak, to a new level."

“And how?”

"Fuscus Ventus had to endure three tests: to recognize the worst enemy as a friend, to protect the weak at a time of terrible danger, and the third - the most difficult one - to show his true self."

"How so?"

“I don’t know, but only this way, having coped with all three tasks, he will be able to find out the truth and his path.”

“Wow,” the transformer admitted. “And what... Cucusvinus did find his happiness?”

“Fuscus Ventus,” Yalara corrected with a giggle, her eyes widened, a slight smile touched her lips: “Which means Black Wind.”

He stared in surprise at the girl, who smiled. Now it became clear to the transformer why she decided to give him such a name...

 **A/N:** _Yep, I was thinking about 'Lilo and Stitch' and 'X-men Origins: Wolverine' while writing those episodes with Megatron and Yalara._

** Soundtracks: **

1) Transformers OST - Deciphering The Signal;

2) Final Fantasy 13 OST - Lake Bresha;

3) Final Fantasy 13 OST - Promised Eternity;

4) Final Fantasy 13 OST - Saber's Edge;

5) Mass Effect Andromeda OST - Khi Tasira;

6) Avatar OST – The Boluminescene of the Nigh


	7. Part 1. Chapter 6. The Big Race.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron and Yalara take part in a very special competition, now both the Autobots and Decepticons know about him.

The Autobots were all trying to find out if the secret government organizations of humans secretly kept one of the transformers in their possession - whom exactly, the human defenders had not yet specified, so as not to wreak havoc among the people. But everything was in vain - the majority only shrugged, and those who knew about it, were diligently silent according to orders from above. Humans made a mistake - to study one of the transformers in secret from those who seek to protect them. They were afraid that the defenders could then relieve themselves of all responsibility and leave humanity to the Decepticon arbitrariness. In the end, Ironhide couldn't stand it and openly declared that if people hide someone from them, then this is not an Autobot, but the terrible Megatron, leader of the evil Decepticons. But the relevant authorities were also warned about this, what if it was a trick. Was it worth saying that not all people trusted even good Autobots. Therefore, their searches were unsuccessful so far.

* * *

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HEf_xrgmuRI&feature=emb_logo)   
**

Thanks to the joint efforts of Yalara and Andrey, Black Whirlwind was getting more and more used to living among humans and partly learned to be polite and, at least, realized that throwing even snappers into garbage cans was at rude. He learned more about human customs and even began to understand the humor of some television programs. Once he saw on TV a strange advertisement: jet fighters flying in the sky in a formation and a call to come to some air races, which will take place in a few days.

“Right on my birthday!” Yalara rejoiced. "Let's go there all together! This will be an event."

“I can’t,” Andrei sighed. “I promised my aunt to take my six-year-old cousin to the zoo a week ago. Although... for such a gap would be more suitable to visit a serpentarium."

“And you take her to the race with us,” Yalara promptly suggested. "This is all the more interesting!"

“Yeah, and I'll explain to my uncle and aunt how I’ll go two hundred kilometers from the city? And with a little girl!"

"Well..."

"That's it."

"And what are these 'air races' exactly?" Black Whirlwind interrupted.

"Ooooh! This is the most amazing air show in the world!" Yalara closed her eyes, blissfully smiling. "Well, it's almost like Formula 1 competitions, only in the air."

"Mmm?"

“Keep dreaming and don’t be distracted,” Andrei waved his hand at the girl and began to explain to the transformer more clearly: “There is a certain airway, which the pilots determine according to the navigation computers. All jets move in a certain direction, like cars on the road, and try to get around their rivals. Three circles of twenty kilometers in diameter, and the distance between the flying should not be more than ten meters. The winner is the one who comes to the finish line first."

"And where are the spectators?"

"On the stands near the runway and look at what is happening on a large screen, where all participants are visible closely. Personally, I do not understand why drag myself somewhere, if the same thing can be seen on TV. Well, except to greet the winner..."

“Someday I will become a winner,” Yalara interrupted, speaking to herself.

Andrei cast a sympathetic look in the direction of his friend, and then quietly said in Russian:

"Ne obrashay vnimaniya, ona svikhnulas' nya polyetakh."

“Flights...” Black Whirlwind smiled.

* * *

And then the race day has come and the same time as Yalara’s birthday. After much persuasion Black Whirlwind nevertheless agreed to get the girl to the destination, and in order not to shock the people with the sudden approach of a rotorcraft, first they decided to go most of the way by air and it would be possible to descend and travel on foot the rest of the distance.

The weather was just wonderful, so air racing shouldn't be canceled. Yalara was terribly excited since yesterday - she's been waiting for this show a whole year. Today's race will be the opening of the season. Father bought a ticket to Yalara for this performance a month ago, and the girl carefully kept it in the box under her pillow. She always loved to watch air races, she was always amazed at the skill of the pilots and dreamed that someday she would participate and win. She even imagined herself flying to the finish line first, and then being awarded the medal and the winner’s cup...

"Can I ask you something?" Black Whirlwind interrupted her dreams, as they headed to the venue of the race.

“Go ahead,” Yalara waved her hand, sipping lemonade from a bottle through a straw. She settled herself quite comfortably on her friend’s left shoulder and now, as he walked, surveyed the neighborhood with a decent look from a decent height. Friends, if they saw her now, would die of envy.

"What is so special about these races, so you buzzed all my audio sensors about them?"

Yalara even choked on this.

"How so?.."

“Well, I can transform, and we can fly anywhere any time!”

“I know how you fly,” Yalara grunted, unexpectedly admitting that he was right, but still deciding to stand her ground. "Don’t be offended, mate, but that’s not quite right..."

"What to you mean?!!"

"I mean..." Yalara realized that she had said stupidity and hastened to correct the situation, while it's still possible: "That is... well... No, you misunderstood me... I meant nothing bad, just... Don't look at me like that! It’s just one thing when you just fly, and it’s quite another thing - do in public. We watched on TV remember?"

"Show off?"

“This is not a show off, but skill,” objected Yalara. "Well, when you see them, you will understand. Here the thing is, the best pilots of the state are going to demonstrate their skills. This is not just an air show, get it?"

"No."

"Not even everyone is allowed to participate in such competitions!" Yalara seemed to be talking to herself. "This is the high league! And they do it for show, and not fly in secret from everyone. Well, you will understand everything when you see it for yourself." The girl rolled her eyes, and a blissful smile spread across her face. "When I grow up, so I will participate in such races. Everyone will recognize Yalara Starshine as a first-class pilot. And then, perhaps, I’ll fly into space... I’ve been dreaming since childhood."

“Good luck,” the transformer grunted in response. The girl’s story didn't impress him at all. Born to fly does not understand the one who cannot take off the ground. Although he jerked more mainly from envy. In fact, he was offended to watch on television what amazing aerobatics the pilots of jet aircraft were doing. But he, due to some inappropriateness of his rotorcraft altform, cannot do. So Black Whirlwind grumbled when talking about an air show or an air raid. However, he agreed to go with her to the opening of the summer season as a gift for her birthday. Therefore, at least once it is necessary to overcome vanity and be patient, although Black Whirlwind wasn't sure that this was possible.

Sitting in front of the TV, Sari was furious.

"Just think about it! They grabbed my father’s company, and don't don’t even let me into the race! They want to get more money from the people for such performances! Innovations, damn it... Mr. Jeffers is a complete idiot. It’s hard to believe that he was once my father’s first deputy.

“And look at this from the other side,” the girl Balkhead consoled, “there will be a crowd of people, a lot of noise, and then, they all will have to see everything, too, only on the screen.” And here we are... And Bumblebee and Sam will be driving up soon.

“And anyway,” Sari muttered, sighing heavily.

“And I wouldn’t even want to drag myself in there,” admitted Bulkhead. "It's better on the base. Hey Prime! He called out to the passing leader. “Would you like to see air races with us?”

“Not reakky,” Optimus said shortly and disappeared into his compartment. It’s even good that people did not ask them for help at this event. Although the Autobots did. However, the new head, Sumdac Indastis, didn't have much love for transformers, and therefore proudly refused. On a twentieth 'no', Ironhide, who was negotiating with him, waved a manipulator, they say, you don’t want to, however if so, don’t run to complain.

* * *

There were a lot of people, nowhere for the apple to fall. Naturally, such events are not held every day. This unusual type of racing was created in order to more carefully check new models of jet aircraft, and for pilots this is a great chance to show themselves, well and also entertainment to people. Sumduc Industries took over the financing of this project, which has become much more popular than simple air shows. After all, here you need to not only perform aerobatics in time, but also have time to do it faster, beat rivals. A kind of airway, not visible to the audience, where the pilots could navigate only by navigation devices, and the distance between competitors should not exceed ten meters. Needless to say, this is extremely dangerous. But the pilots agree in order to show how good they are in the flight business. And it looks incredibly beautiful.

When Black Whirlwind and Yalara arrived at the scene, an air show was in full swing, arranged to warm up the audience, people at that time were walking in the entertainment park. The appearance of a transformer at such a significant event couldn't pass without leaving a trace, and a crowd of curious people gathered around him, however resourceful Yalara, following Andrei's advice, informed everyone not to bother - his task was to monitor the order and protect the passage of the event from possible attacks. Whose exactly is not known. But Andrei’s method worked, it’s a pity that he himself couldn't be present there.

About fifteen minutes remained before the start of the main show. Black Whirlwind watched as professional pilots do aerobatics in the sky, and secretly envied them. He tracked every movement, every turn, every dead loop, understanding how this could be done. If he had a different altform, Black Whirlwind also could do things like that. What will happen when the races begins? I don’t want to watch, but I promised Yalara not to spoil her birthday.

“Black Whirlwind, could you wait here for a second?” Yalara asked, pointing to the tent where they sold drinks, “I’m going to buy myself some more mineral water, really want to drink.”

"Again?" he asked in surprise. "You sucked out the bottle a second ago..."

“I didn’t suck out, but drank,” the girl angrily corrected, “and not a second, but a long ago. It’s hot after all, even though if it doesn't make much difference to you."

“I also feel the warmth of the sun.”

“Can't you wait for two minutes?!” Yalara became angry and hurried after the soda. In fact, she was not so much thirsty as much as she wanted to speak to a guy she saw in the crowd - her classmate named Max Forest, who was her crush for a long time.

"Hey, Max! Max Forest!"

The guy turned to her voice and, what a mirracle, waved back to Yalara, and then went in her direction.

"Look who's here!" He smiled. “Oh, I didn't expect to see you.”

"W-why?..” Yalara surprised, noticeably nervous. "Air shows have always attracted me."

“I see.” He forced a wry smile. “Although I represented you a little differently. For example, paintings, floriculture or... Well, just a quiet life. You are full of surprises."

“Hmm ...” the girl forced a smile, trying to understand if it was a compliment or an insult. "Well, I..."

"Hey, Starshine!" Tiffany Fanzon's to disgust familiar voice called out. Yalara pursed her lips in displeasure, mentally reminding herself that with Black Whirlwind it is worth keep calm - not to show him a bad example.

“Hi-hello,” she muttered, nervously clenching her fists. "Came to watch the race?"

“Not just to watch, but to support my uncle,” Tiffany said with a malicious smile. "Hi, Max!"

"Hi."

"Mmmm?? What do you mean to support your uncle?" Yalara did not catch up.

"Do not you know? " blonde deliberately surprised. "My uncle is also involved. And he will win - I guarantee that."

“The odds of each participant are approximately one in ten,” objected Yalara, and Tiffany offended:

“You will take your words back, blue-haired, when for all my uncle finishing first, he will call me to him and give the winner’s cup to me. I will then look at your face."

All this time Black Whirlwind remained aloof, allowing her friend to figure everything out by herself, but now, it seems, she cannot do without his help. And this guy standing nearby doesn't even think to intervene. They don’t look in his direction - obviously, these two didn't notice him. Not yet.

"Problems?"

Yalara’s friends jumped up in surprise from the same moment, equally gaping their mouths. Both, like many, for the first time in their lives saw a transformer so closely. Tiffany Fanzon gasped for air, trying to calm down, which was not easy, and now she could be compared to a frantic fan who was approached by an idol and asked, for example, to smoke, but she didn't have cigarettes with her.

“I... I... I'm Tiffany...” She showed herself with a trembling hand. "Tiffany Fanzon. Senator Fanzone's daughter."

"So what?" Black Whirlwind made a strict face, from which the girl practically pulled her head into her shoulders. “I have nothing to say to you, Tiffany Fanzon. From what Yalara told me, I realized that you are not a good person."

The girl even begun to cough, looking at Yalara as if seeing her for the first time in life. She grinned, nodding her head:

"Yes, this is my friend. And he really doesn't like rude people. If I were you, I would quietly leave."

Tiffany understood that everything was not in her favor, and then, why was this idiot Starshine so lucky? Why would an alien creature be friends with such a... With such a fool? And Tiffany couldn’t just leave without telling some nastiness goodbye, which she decided to do:

"I'm not afraid of your friend, and you will soon lose your mind with envy when my uncle wins these competitions. I doubt your friend could do the same." And Tiffany, cocking her nose, proudly left. Max also left, obviously frightened.

Yalara gritted her teeth in exasperation. I wonder how Tiffany found out that she loves air races very much. Was Kayla blabbering? In any case, after this all day was completely ruined. If Uncle Tiffany participates in these races ... What if he also wins? And then he will be awarded the winner’s award, he will call Tifani to him and give the goblet to her ... Yalara shook her head in order to drive this sickening picture out of her head, which helpfully threw the girl into her stormy imagination. No, it's better to get out of here. And right now.

"Black Whirlwind, let's go. I don’t feel like watching these stupid air races anymore. Who needs them anyway..." But then Yalara realized that she was talking to herself, since there was no sight of the transformer nearby. Absolutely! Around only a crowd of people going to take their places, because only a few minutes left before the start was.

Stunned Yalara turned her head in all directions, trying to find him, she called him, although knew that if he were somewhere nearby, she would have noticed him immediately. How can a twelve-meter high robot just get lost in the crowd?

"Black Whirlwind!" She screamed, walking in the crowd against the movement. "Black Whirlwind!!! Oh, where did he go?.."

After five minutes of unsuccessful 'searches', Yalara wilted. Indeed, had he been here somewhere, she would have immediately seen him. So he left. Well, yes, why be surprised? From the very beginning he didn't show much interest in this matter even out of solidarity. A friend damn it...

“So, a big request from the audience to take their places, the air race will begin in a few minutes,” a male voice announced over the speakers.

The people stirred and hastened to the stands, located at a fairly safe distance from the alleged air obstacle course. Wonderful, Yalara thought irritably, kicking a stone that rolled up under her foot, the race will begin now, Tiffany's uncle is participating, Andrei couldn't keep the girl company, Black Whirlwind has disappeared somewhere... Did they all abandone me on my birthday?! !

“The participants are already at the starting line,” the loudspeaker began to broadcast again, “only a few minutes left, and... Oh, is there really a transformer on the runway?!”

Yalara froze when she heard this, at first not believing her own ears, but it was unlikely that there could be any other transformer nearby who dared to do such a thing. Yes and... why? What if...

"Oh no, not that..." with these words, the girl hurried in the direction of the runway. Lord, what was he planning, she asked herself on the run, a couple of times coming across someone, but she didn’t even stop to apologize - there are more important things now. After all, if Black Whirlwind disrupts the race, the consequences will be much worse.

“Sorry, miss, you can’t come here,” the guard tried to detain her, but Yalara easily slipped by and rushed on, ignoring him completely. "Hey, you! Wait!" He grabbed the radio: "Attention! An outsider is on the runway!"

But Yalara had already jumped out to the planes about to take off, and then she saw him a little behind the lined up 'steel birds'.

"Black Whirlwind!!!" She screamed, rushing to the transformer at full speed. "Hey, Black Whirlwind!!!"

“And here I thought you won’t show up,” he grinned when the girl was there.

"Black Whirlwind, what are you doing ?!" Yalara yelled out in the noise of the engines of the aircrafts preparing for the launch.

"Proving that I can surpass any earthly jet. Your friend, it seems, said that I won't be able to win... Well, let's see."

The ground began to leave from under Yalara'se feet. The eternal problem, when his pride is hurt. She still cannot forget the indignant cries of a man who, thanks to Black Whirlwind, ended up in a street dumpster, and there were several more incidents that, harmless but still unpleasant.

“But... Listen,” the girl quickly turned to guards hurrying toward them. A warning of a temporary delay and an apology request had already flashed across the loudspeakers. This is bad... "Black Whirlwind, understand, you don’t have to prove anything to anyone, besides Tiffany is not my friend. Let's just leave before it's too late. Forget about pride, I beg you!"

"Freeze! Don't move!" barked the first of the run-up security service. There were at least twenty guards - all with weapons, plus technical staff and participants in the race who left their aircrafts. And all with staring eyes looked at a huge twelve-meter robot.

“Listen, we...” Yalara began, but another guard had already interrupted her:

"Unauthorized entry to the runway is prohibited. You..." he again looked stunned at the transformer, shining them all in turn with his red eyepieces, but he dealt with himself: "Please, you must leave immediately... uh..."

“But we cannot,” the transformer objected, “because we are here to participate in the race.”

"Are you?.."

“Are we?..” Yalara repeated in surprise. "Black Whirlwind..."

“Didn't you want that?” he said as if mocking.

Yalara had no words. On the one hand, the girl was extremely indignant at such a setup, but nevertheless he was right. She blabbed herself, and he always knew what she really wanted, even if Yalara carefully hid it behind extraneous emotions. And this time Black Whirlwind also understood everything. But... this is unexpected... And who will allow them?

“I... wanted...” she whispered softly, raising her eyes to him. "But..."

"But what?"

“Well...” Yalara nodded to the people gathered around them. Black Whirlwind raised its metal eyebrows, saying that this is not a problem, and, taking a small step forward, he publicly announced:

"We want to participate in the air race."

* * *

“Well, what's going on there?!” Sari exclaimed irritably, tapping her hands on her knees. "It has been twenty whole minutes, but the race never started!"

“Some kind of technical problem,” Sam suggested, watching TV commercials spin for how long in a row. "There were no signals about any Decepticons attacks?"

"Nope!" Prowl shook his head. "Everything is calm, oddly enough."

And so, on the TV screen again appeared a man with a microphone, reporting from the venue of the air races.

“And so, dear viewers,” he said, “we continue our direct report from the place where the competition is about to begin, the participants who will demonstrate their skills in piloting, dexterity and speed. Forgive us for some inconvenience, but we just became aware that a very unusual participant will be among the pilots in these aviation competitions. And now you will see for yourselves..."

The off-camera operator switched the camera to the runway. And from what they saw, the Autobots jumped from their seats, Sari squeaked softly, and Sam, with his eyes wide open turned into a frozen column.

"Prime!!!" Bumblebee yelled out loud. "Come here! QUICKLY!!!"

"What?" Not only the leader ran to the cry, but also Ratchet and Ironhide, who at the beginning also didn’t really want to watch the program about aviation competitions.

“What a noise and no fights?..” the doctor began, but he didn’t finish the sentense, leaving his mouth open. "Great Primus..."

" Unicron takes you!" Ironhide swore softly, clenching the manipulators into fists.

“So it’s really you...” Optimus whispered, not taking his eyes off the television screen, his eyepieces began to fade. "It cannot be..."

Sam grabbed his cell phone and dialed his girlfriend's number:

"Hello, Mikaela! Yes it's me. Turn on the TV immediately!"

* * *

First, Mr. Jeffers, who was immediately informed of what had happened, was against the new competitor, and for about half an hour the question was solved whether or not to allow the transformer to participate in the competition. However, nevertheless, the head of Sumdac Industries decided to give in due to a couple of good reasons: the rules don't indicate that only humans can participate; and if he allows the transformer to enter the competition, the rating of these races will become even higher, and the corporation itself will receive significant profits.

And Mr. Jeffers told the transformer the following:

"Air races were invented by our company to demonstrate models of new combat aircraft manned by people, and in your case it will be... hmm ... not entirely honest. But nevertheless, the rules, unfortunately, don't tell that ONLY humans are allowed to air races. So, if you want, you can participate, we can’t stop you. So what will you do?"

Black Whirlwind looked at confused Yalara, but then he realized that now she wouldn't clearly answer anything. Therefore, he made a decision:

"Yes. We agree."

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AMa-0wVsrPo&feature=emb_logo)   
**

In this case, 'we' was a too strong word, if only Yalara was able to object to her self-confident metal friend. Oh, and parents will get her for that when they see this... Worse is that Black Whirlwind doesn't know the rules! But, anyway, it was too late to retreat.

And so, ten jets lined up on a wide runway, and behind them, since there was no longer any space on the main line, Black Whirlwind came out and switched to an alternative form, taking Yalara ‘on board’.

“Ladies and Gentlemen!” Shouted the commentator's voice over the loudspeakers. “Today there will be a very special race in which not just a person and a well-trained pilot takes part, but one of the mechanized space creatures! His name is Black Whirlwind! Apparently, this competition promises to be extremely tough and interesting!”

Yalara couldn’t sit still, either turning her head to the sides, then clutching her fingers nervously, then biting her lips and panting, while glancing at the scoreboard on the right, where the countdown was already running - less than a minute to the start.

“Black Whirlwind, are you sure we should do this?”

“What do you think?” He answered a question with a question. “You wanted this, what, scared?”

“That's not the point, just...”

“Then don't whine. We were allowed to compete, what else do you want?”

The girl understood at the moment only one thing – it’s useless to try to explain something to him now. Black Whirlwind will still do things his own way, no matter how Yalara tries to convince him of the opposite.

“Well, I hope you know what you're doing. But personally, I have doubts, moreover, I am in shock!”

"Do you have any other ideas?" He asked mockingly.

"Yes! Yes - let me out!"

But then the countdown ended, and a green light was given. The fighters' turbines turned on and one by one jets began to take off, rising into the blue sky.

“Too late,” Black Whirlwind sarcastically remarked, starting the engines, and, launching the propellers, he rushed after the others. The big air race has begun.

“So, the competitors started and are now heading to the starting air point, from where the breathtaking dizzying flight will begin!” the commentator announced.

On large screens, viewers saw jet planes almost gibbering into the clouds and at a certain height they lined up in an almost regular ‘flower’ - two fighters in the center, and the rest form an almost perfect vertical circle. The general order was violated only by a two-propeller helicopter, which was attached to the side.

“So, listen carefully,” Yalara explained as they reached the position, “from a certain level of height, they will start to accelerate when there comes a moment that, most importantly, we should not be missed.”

“Calm down,” Black Whirlwind responded, “we won’t. Right now, I am reading all the information from their on-board computers. When these guys start, we will do the same.”

“Well, good then.”

Now it was too late to turn back. Fear gave way to stormy excitement, although Yalara tried to convince herself that she was only dreaming of what was happening. And the girl only hoped that her friend would be able to cope with this task and manage to at least not cripple either himself or her. Nothing depended on Yalara here - he took her with him ‘to keep him company’. And the girl, blinking herself mentally preparing for the upcoming ‘roller coaster’.

“God, help us, please ...” Yalara whispered, folding her hands in prayer and not opening her eyes. “Help...”

Black Whirlwind inseparably monitored the time, which was running out. Three seconds... two... one... And now the jets begun to dive, leveling almost at the very ground, after which, with a roll to the right, they sharply changed direction...

“The pilots started!” the commentator declared. “Number seven immediately breaks out to the first position! Yes, this is Cameron Fanzon, who is undoubtedly a master of flying! Look at how he passes by his rivals! The engines of his jet give out an amazingly powerful salvo.”

“Come on, uncle, go! “ Tiffany shouted joyfully, bouncing on the spot and specially attracting attention to herself. It was necessary for everyone around to understand that the pilot who had immediately taken the lead was HER uncle.

“Soooo, Dorian Boxner is trying to get around him at number four, but Fanzon, it seems, is not going to concede. The rest overtake them. The beginner still remains at the end - perhaps the propellers are not the most suitable solution for such competitions.”

They still couldn’t manage to get around even at least one opponent, despite tremendous efforts. Jet fighters are much more maneuverable, and they perform such complex aerobatics... And all that Black Whirlwind could do was small heels.

“Black Whirlwind! Ahhhhh! It’s not working!” Yalara exclaimed after the first unsuccessful lap. Perhaps he would realize that all this was a bad idea, and there was still a chance to get out of this at least alive and unhurt. “Don't go crazy! Let's fly away from here while we can!”

“Yalara, do me a favor, SHUT UP!!!” the transformer sharply besieged her. “I know what I'm doing!”

“Are you sure? I also want to win, but don’t rush to extremes! The rest are going to leave us behind, and we’ll never catch them.”

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o4-ArCEx5XQ&feature=emb_logo)   
**

“Maybe you are right,” he suddenly agreed. “This altform is not very effective. Activating mode 2.”

“Hey, what the...”

And right in the air at the limit of his rotorcraft speed Black Whirlwind began to change. The fuselage narrowed and stretched slightly, the propellers pulled into the wings as they turned in a horizontal plane one eighty degrees, one small segment extended from each side of his nose, creating the effect of a ‘nose fork’, and the helicopter tail spread apart, passing into turbojet nozzles. Now it was no longer a rotorcraft, but a real super-fast jet fighter. And Black Whirlwind knew what he could achieve with this altform.

“That's it, now we’ll definitely beat them!” He yelled excitedly. “Hold on!”

And he rushed after the rivals who had time to go ahead, repeating all their movements and coups with incredible ease. And now Black Whirlwind felt all the happiness of flying, as if he had already done something similar before. Of course, going to the starting point with human jets he was completely unaware of his second alternative form - unexpected enlightenment came only now. But Yalara was not supposed to know about it.

“Okay, it seems that Black Whirlwind suddenly got his second wind, or rather, different form!” Shouted the air racer commentator. “What an unusual fighter! Well, you look at this! Personally, I have never seen such jets before, and you, dear viewers?”

* * *

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P_ywM-Q_UGI&feature=emb_logo)   
**

“But we have,” Ironhide growled, addressing to the TV. |What does all this mean? Is this Decepticon just laughing at us?!”

“Maybe this is their new strategy?” Sam suggested. “Gain people’s trust, though... After all that they have done...”

“Who can understands these Decepticons,” Ratchet agreed. “But such behavior is extremely unusual for Megatron. Judge for yourself, saving humans from a burning house, now this...”

“Are you sure that back then it was also Megatron?” Bumblebee inquired.

“Black Whirlwind, Bee! I doubt that there can be two identical transformers with similar names.”

Optimus was silent, not taking his eyes off the screen and not listening to the hassle of his comrades. In theory it would be necessary to urgently go to the venue, but this is too far away and everything will already end by their arrival. And shocked Prime couldn’t find an explanation for the enemy’s actions. Megatron didn’t die, on the one hand it is terrible, but on the other... his brother survived...

* * *

The race continued, the competitors were already on the last lap. Now Black Whirlwind didn’t need to follow the actions of his rivals, and he confidently performed all aerobatics by himself. Dive, dead loops, spins, barrels. Once he even made a ‘cobra’, deviating even a few degrees more than normal. For this Yalara, already struggling with nausea, called him a show off. She didn’t experience much overload, due to his structural features, but still the feeling of crazy carousels didn’t disappear anywhere.

At the last stage he managed to get around three more other jets, and now there was only one ahead - the fighter at number seven, piloted by Cameron Fanzon, whom Black Whirlwind wanted to overtake for two reasons: personal interest and the desire to show Yalara’s offender who’s boss.

After another dive the fighters began to gain height for the last part - the Immelman turn that completed the performance.

“Hey, are you alright?” Black Whirlwind asked his passenger, who answered him with an indefinite moo. “Hold on, we’re almost there.”

They raised in the vertical plane, which is half an ascending loop, and then flipped one hundred and eighty degrees, leaving for normal horizontal flight. And then the fun began, because it was necessary to accelerate along the slope in order to reach the finish earlier than others.

Only one rival in the leaders, the rest behind. But this one is not going to give up, now and then wagging before the Black Whirlwind, not allowing him to overtake himself.

The finish line is very close, and there is only one jet ahead... The others are already far behind. Somewhat recovered Yalara clutched the seat with force, a grimace of tension froze on her face. That's it, they almost did it... But the last rival is not going to give up...

“And so jet fighters are at the finish vector!” Shouted the commentator. “Fanzon is ahead, but Black Whirlwind is not far behind. Will he manage to beat the leader in the remaining seconds of the competition?”

And here Black Whirlwind without any warning made a sharp jerk, circumventing the one flying ahead in an upward spiral, and then, with a double revolution, overtook his opponent almost before landing, just a couple of tens of meters from the ground. And, barely touching a hard surface, he immediately transformed into a normal form, lowering the girl to the ground. Another jet landed the second. The rest arrived it a few seconds.

Spectators jumped from the stands and, yelling and applauding joyfully, headed to congratulate the winners. Through the loudspeakers the commentator, hoarse with excitement, announced the name of the champion, and only now Yalara, who was in deep shock, realized that everything was happening not in a dream, but in reality.

Raging public surrounded the tall transformer, enthusiastically clapping and screaming hoarse. Yalara was also not deprived of attention, many even wanted to cuddle or even kiss her. Therefore, Black Whirlwind obligingly extended his hand and raised the girl above the roaring crowd, they say, look, but don’t touch. And then, when the CEO of Sumdac Industries handed her the winner’s cup dazzlingly sparkling in the sun, Yalara koot the award with trembling hands, hardly believing that all this was actually happening. A victory in such an unusual sport, a dream that seemed so far away and inaccessible even today... But not anymore. Of course, this is all thanks to Black Whirlwind, who decided to simply show off... Yalara didn’t believe in it. Yes, he can say anything, but the girl felt with her heart that he did all this for her, perhaps not even realizing it. In any case, Yalara was immensely grateful to him for the realization of her seemingly unattainable dream.

The transformer lifted the manipulator with the girl up, while at the same time the insanely joyful Yalara threw up the cup over her head to the new applause of the crowd. Today, on her seventeenth birthday, she was happier than ever.

“Happy birthday, Yal,” said Black Whirlwind so that she wouldn’t hear it.

“Unbelievable,” Ironhide whispered, watching on TV the audience enthusiastically greet the winners, and the transformer who won the competition raises the girl with the cup above them. This cannot be, this is some other reality... And why doesn’t anyone notice that he has a non-autobot sign on his chest? Maybe this Black Whirlwind only looks like the leader of their enemies? Maybe this is another Decepticon, which is an exact copy of Megatron? So treat a human like this... It can’t be him...

“Hey, look!” Bumblebee sharply pointed a finger at the screen.

“Clean the optics, buddy,” Bulkhead boomed. “Did you notice Megatron just now?”

“I'm not talking about him! On the girl's neck! It looks like...”

“A fragment of the Allspark,” Optimus instantly recognized. “Now I seem to understand what it means.”

“Well done, guys,” Andrei smiled, watching the show on a TV in a store window. “I had no words you can do it.”

“Who are they?” asked his little six-year-old cousin in a quiet voice.

“My friends, Annie,” Andrei stroked the girl's head. “These are my friends.”

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kr398CSvrFM&feature=emb_logo)   
**

On the Decepticon base, such an event as air races also couldn’t be left without attention. Starscream, the new leader of the Decepticons was furious. At the sight of his former master on the screen, the seeker crawled down from the throne and began to beat his fists on the floor in frustration.

“Damn you, Megatron! When will you finally die! Unicron take you! You... Damn you!!!”

Three and a half months of a quiet life and gradual getting used to the post of leader. And now it turns out that all this time the former lord of the Decepticons was nearby... Damn you, Megaidiot!!! But this was not the end of the shock for Starscream, since the entire main squad of Decepticons with gloomy faces immediately appeared in the throne room.

“You need to explain yourself! Black Arachnia sharply reprinted the new Decepticons leader.

“Why did you lie to us that Lord Megatron is dead?!” Lugnut hanged over him.

“I...” Starscream tried to think of something in a hurry. “He... It was his personal order.”

“I'm sorry, what?” Blackout asked, pushing against the ‘leaderl from the other side. “I don’t get it...”

“He... uh... Personally asked me not to tell anyone,” Starscream continued. “It was Megatron’s plan - to play his own demise and go underground for a while, so that the Autobots thought that he was really dead, and decide to act openly. And no one, not even any of you, should have known about it! To make the plan a success.”

“But now the Autobots will also learn about our leader...”

“So the time has come to act,” Starscream, was offended that the Decepticons still considered their Supream Commander that arrogant idiot. “Now get out of here! When the time comes, you will learn everything from our leader himself.”

The Decepticons, satisfied with the answer, cleared the throne room, and Starscream, who was finally left alone, feverishly began to think what to do. It is necessary to somehow get rid of this ‘annoying bolt in the body’ and fast, and this must be done so that the rest wouldn’t know anything.

* * *

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8DSeZji2x-Y&feature=emb_logo)   
**

Yalara and Black Whirlwind returned to his storage house, where Andrei Makov wea already waiting for them. He called the girl after their victory, congratulating on this and wished her a happy birthday, then also asked both to fly ‘home’ immideately, where he would meet them.

But the surprises for the girl didn’t end that day – once all three went inside, with a loud cry ‘Surprise!’ her parents and grandmother came to congratulate Yalara on her birthday. Of course, all family members have already heard about of the girl and her friend today's performance, so it was not without a lecture on the topic what’s allowed and not allowed, although not in a very harsh form, so as not to spoil Yalara’s birthday joy. And then mom and dad brought their daughter a cake with seventeen candles and asked her to make a wish.

Yalara thought, then admitted with a smile:

“But I already have everything, and all my closest ones are here — family and best friends. So, I don’t even know what to wish for. And though...” She smiled at Black Whirlwind and blew out the candles, to the applause of those present.

“Well, now let's go outside - let the fireworks go!” suggested Yalara’s mother.

“Great!” the birthday girl was delighted and was the first to go out into the open sky. Grandmother approached her:

“Your grandfather is very impressed,” she admitted. “He would also like to meet your friend.”

“Cool!” Yalara rejoiced. “As soon as he is discharged from the hospital, I will definitely introduce them!”

The Minister of Defense and his wife paused for a while until their daughter, her grandmother and a Russian guy left the warehouse, then Yalara's father called out to Black Whirlwind.

“You know, I couldn’t say this in Yalara’s presence...”

“Couldn’t say what?” the transformer asked.

“On the one hand, we,” he looked at his wife and turned back to the transformer, “we are very unpleased with your trick today! But on the other... we want to thank you.”

“Thank me? For what?” Whirlwind sincerely was surprised.

“For our daughter,” the first adviser to the president smiled. “You somehow managed to do something that the best psychologists we invited could not.”

“Hey! Well, where are you all!” they heard Yalara’s cheerful exclamation from outside. “Come here!”

“Yeah-yeah!” her father answered. And all three also went to the street.

* * *

And on the Autobots base at this time a meeting was in full swing, where only one single issue was discussed - what to do next. No more guesswork or speculation. The cards are revealed, it remains only to decide what to do now. Sam and Mikaela also decided to stay, warning their parents over the phone that they were spending the night with friends. None of them will have to sleep tonight.

**Soundtracks:**

1) Most Epic Music Ever: "The Wolf And The Moon" by BrunuhVille

2) Transformers the Game OST – Hoover Int. Bumblebee;

3) Transformers the Game OST – Tran. 2 Boss Autobot;

4) Transformers the Movie OST - Bumblebee;

5) Mass Effect OST - Eden Prime;

6) Most Emotional Music Ever: "Nightsky" by Tracey Chattaway


	8. Part 1. Chapter 7. Time to act.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Autobots decide to bring the amnesiac Megatron to their base. At the same time Starscream plans to get rid of his leader.

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UBLOvSb56Vc&feature=emb_logo)  
**

Over the next week the Autobots patrolled the city in heavy duty, but their target seemed to specifically decide to lie low and not glow in the boundless blue sky. The Decepticons made another attack on a human object, but were expelled from there by their opponents. Apparently once Starscream began to lead the warlike clan, the military discipline of the Decepticons somewhat weakened. Under Megatron they were much more collected.

The day of the ‘uprising from the dead’ of the former Decepticon leader, the Autobots remembered quite well, especially how he behaved. If the members of the Red Sign clan didn’t know what Megatron looked like, they would never have believed that the transformer they saw on TV, who performed so skillfully at aviation competitions, was actually their worst enemy. And there was also that girl whom Ironheid named as ‘his girlfriend’ wears a piece of the repository of knowledge of Cybertron history around her neck... Sam was a little scared - he remembered well what happened when he kept one of these fragments. Mikaela also suggested that Megatron intentionally somehow entered into the confidence of the ‘poor thing’ in order to take the fragment of the Allspark from her. However, Ratchet slightly refuted her theory by the fact that the Decepticon Lord could simply kill the girl instead of gaining her trust. Based on the girl’s appearance, Prowl searched the database, immediately finding out who she was. And then Bumblebee, based on Mikaela’s version, suggested the following: Megatron deliberately became the girl’s friend in order to influence her parents through her, and when the time comes, take control of the fragment of the Allspark. Conclusion: the daughter of the Minister of Defense and the Presidents Adviser is in a serious danger.

To clarify everything in more detail, Sam had an idea, but his girlfriend needed to take part in this, so he decided to discuss this with her first, and only then with the Autobots. To do this, Sam invited Mikaela on a date, where, while they walked along a city street, he told her his plan, which the girl didn’t like at all.

“That is, you want me to be friends with the daughter of the Minister of Defense and find out what she knows?”

“Uhh... I wouldn't say that,” Sam said, somewhat embarrassed. “That sounds harsh.”

“But the essence is the same!”

“Mikaela...”

“Sam, do you even understand what you're asking for?!”

“I...” the guy couldn’t help but admit how dangerous this task could be for his girlfriend. “But if the Autobots immediately take up the matter... Do you know what will happen then?! I beg you, think again.”

“Why can't you do it yourself?!” Mikaela threw up her hands. “If so smart!”

“I think a girl will understand a girl better. She will tell you everything faster.”

“And why would she?!” Mikaela incredulously arched an eyebrow. “Why did you suddenly decide that we could make friends? The daughter of the Minister of Defense and the daughter of a mechanic. In addition, she is five years younger than me! What shall we talk about? Dolls?”

“You can, for example,” Sam coughed busily, “talk about cars and jets...”

“Very funny!” the girl snorted. “Oh, okay, I hope I don't have to meet Megatron himself?”

“God Lord, no!” Sam exclaimed, not quite happy that his girlfriend agreed to implement this crazy plan. “I would never ask you if the situation was not so serious.”

“Yes I understand. But if he does find out...”

“This will not happen,” Sam promised with some doubt. “Bee and I will be around all the time, and the rest will provide cover...”

“If they agree. I think they won’t like your idea as well.”

“They will,” Sam said confidently. “Prime won’t want to be inactive, so he will allow it. Surely.”

"No." Optimus instantly delivered a verdict as soon as human friends told about their plan. “Too risky.”

"Prime..."

“Sam, you know firsthand how dangerous Megatron is. I can’t allow that."

"And that girl?" Mikaela this time, having thought it over carefully, decided to take her boyfriend's side. “When Megatron decides to strike, she will be the first victim! In addition, she has a fragment of the Allspark, and I don't think that she is aware of the significance of the pebble that she wears as an jewelry. Optimus, please let me try. Perhaps I can at least warn her."

Optimus really didn't like the whole idea, because the risk was too great. The Autobot leader couldn't allow his friends to make such sacrifices. Too dangerous, too rash. On the other hand, if they act openly, the Decepticons will immediately realize that their plan - which one, the Autobots haven't had time to guess exactly - has failed, and will proceed to offensive actions. And what is it, Optimus Prime knew, like no one else. Therefore, here Sam Witwicky is right, and it is good that Mikaela Banes has already agreed, although she was against this undertaking. Just like the others.

* * *

After the brilliant victory at aviation competitions, Yalara became the first school celebrity. The next day classmates greeted her with a standing ovation, and someone even presented a bouquet of artificial flowers - the girl never liked torn real ones. All this was so unusual for Yalara, before she was always an inconspicuous gray mouse, and now she has been in the spotlight. She was asked about the competitions, about her friend-transformer, about how she decided to take such a step. Yalara answered vaguely, especially when it came to Black Whirlwind, and about the fact that participation in air races was not her idea at all, she decided to remain silent. One way or another, the girl now had become very famous.

But the most unexpected happened two days later, after the last lesson ended, when Max Forest caught up with Yalara at the exit from the class.

"Yal, wait!"

"Huh?" She turned around, and almost dropped the textbook bag. It's really him... "Oh. H-hi, Max..." The girl looked confusedly away.

“Hi,” he smiled. “Listen, I ... Hm, are you busy the next Saturday?”

“Mmmm ... No,” she blurted out quickly. "And what?"

“It's my birthday, I want to invite friends, and... And if you... if you have no other plans, maybe... Well, in a friendly way.”

"Wait, are you inviting me?" Yalara widened her eyes.

“Well, yes,” Max didn't understand her surprise. Although this is the first time he calls her on his party. "Why not?"

"Mmm?"

"Well, I thought, you and I should get to know each other better, in the end, we have common interests - we are both fond of jets... So, will you come?"

The girl smiled. It seems that the bright streak in her life is just beginning. She found an unusual friend, then became widely known again thanks to this friend for his victory in air races, and now there’s also the guy to who was Yalara's secret crush for a very long time, invites her to his birthday. This is some kind of dream.

“People gather at my place at seven in the evening,” Max informed her. - So, you did not answer, will you come?

“Of course,” Yalara answered joyfully.

“Great,” Max rejoiced. "Well, see you then?"

“Bye,” Yalara could not resist, so as not to wave his hand, and went to the exit.

She went out to the schoolyard, still not believing what just happened. Max Forest invited her to his birthday! The girl didn't even dare to dream of such a thing. Of course, after she and Black Whirlwind won the air races and it was broadcasted on all channels, Yalara's popularity skyrocketed. Many in the school were drawn to communicate with her, more than once saying that they would like to meet her friend. Yalara herself was well aware that her fame had expanded precisely because of Black Whirlwind, who now refused to fly into the city very often in the afternoon, so as not to attract the attention of fans, but still was glad that some of the attention was also given to her. Well, and today, even Max Forest... Max Forest himself invited her to his place. Of course, there will be other guys and girls there, but still... Max... Ah, Max...

"Starshine!!!" a sharp cry from behind interrupted Yalara’s fierce fantasy. Well, who could it be? Yes, only her, Tiffany Fanzon. After those air races, she calmed down somewhat, but still tried not to miss the extra opportunity to tease her victim. However, if before Yalara was afraid of her, now...

"Tiffany? Hey." Yalara smiled wryly, trying not to show disgust.

"What the hell do you think of yourself?!" she got angry, approaching Yalara.

"What exactly?"

"You know what! Max is my boyfriend! Remember this, blue-haired!"

"Your boyfriend?" Yalara raised her eyebrows in surprise. “Does he know that” Although no, of course not. You are not on the list of those invited to his birthday, huh?"

“Well, you know what...” Tiffany lifted her hand, intending to push Yalara, but didn’t have time... Lifted her index finger up, the potential victim stepped sharply almost close to her:

“Back off, you plucked chicken! Until I... Until I told your parents that you treat other students as your servants! Doubt that Senator Fanzon will be delighted with the news that his daughter is such a wretch! I’m sure you don’t boast about it in the family. Or we can call your uncle here - the other, who is a policeman. I’m sure there will be many witnesses!"

Tiffany's eyes glazed - Yalara hit her in the most vulnerable spot. But how did she find out? And how dares she? Tiffany didn't understand the essence of the phrase, but she caught the general meaning. Yes, she didn’t want to tell to her father about this. And her uncle too.

“No questions, Starshine...” Tiffany said hoarsely, continuing to stand as a pillar.

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IptZFNSlplk&feature=emb_logo)  
**

Yalara turned around slowly and walked away. To say that she was happy is to say nothing. The girl was in deep shock. She was impressed. She just couldn’t believe... Really quiet Yalara rebuffed Tiffany Fanzon? The girl who had been 'poisoning' her life and humiliating her in front of everyone for several years? But no one stood up for her, because Tiffany put herself as an unconditional leader. And rarely could anyone object to her. And now everything has changed. Now Tiffany will be much quieter. And she, Yalara, became the reason for this. Who would have thought? Yes, communication with an individual such as Black Whirlwind is clearly usefull...

Yalara walked with a flying gait to the car, smiling. At first, the driver who met her didn't even believe his eyes - in his memory, Yalara had never returned from school in such a good mood.

"Hi Roger!" She waved gaily to the driver.

“Miss Starshine,” he smiled, opening the door to the rear passenger seat. But Yalara just smirked and sat down next to the driver's seat.

“I'm going sit here today,” she said, slamming the door. The surprised driver hesitated a couple of seconds, then also got in, and the car rolled away from school.

“Uh... how was your day, Miss Starshine?” He asked hesitantly, a few minutes later.

“Wonderful,” Yalara pressed the lowering button and turned her face and chest to the blowing wind, pleasantly playing in her long hair. "Why?"

“Nothing, just... are you... happy with something?”

“Is that really bad?” Yalara asked quietly, covering her eyes from the sun. “I'm in a good mood today.”

The world for the girl appeared in a new, brighter color. The sky has become bluer, the grass - greener, and people - more friendlier. Who would have thought that the victory at the air races, which was Yalara's unachieved dream became reality... The whole reason, of course, was the acquaintance with Black Whirlwind, and before that the strange pebble she found a few months ago - it brought these so different personalities together. Yalara not so long ago and couldn't have imagined that such changes would happen in her life very soon. And perhaps this is just the beginning of something... Something important. And Yalara was sure, Black Whirlwind will be delighted to find out what she did on today.

Having reached the giant garage, the first thing the girl heard from the street was a loud clang, repeating somewhere at intervals of a couple of seconds. And also a grumbling grunt, except perhaps swearing.

"Black Whirlwind?!" with a sinking heart Yalara pushed herself to the garage door with all her speed. What is going on there? Too strange sounds... "Black Whirlwind!"

But going inside, she, understanding what was happening, almost burst out laughing. Her friend was engaged in changing shape from his regular one to rotorcraft and back. The metal giant got carried away with what he was doing, that he didn't even pay attention to the girl's appearance, and continued to transform. For several minutes Yalara watched this performance, again following the process of transformation with an admiring glance, but, ultimately, couldn't stand it and, in the next interval between Black Whirlwind's shifts, coughed loudly.

"Oh! Unexpected." He took the usual form and turned to her. "How long have you been standing here?"

"For quite some time."

“I didn’t notice how you entered.”

“No wonder,” Yalara sighed, walking closer to him. “But you were so noisy that I heard you on the street. By the way, what are you doing? Is this some kind of gymnastics for transformers?"

“If only,” Black Whirlwind grimaced with displeasure. "No, I'm trying to remember."

"What?"

He let out a sigh of irritation and turned away. Can he tell her the truth? Is this a sign of weakness? Although, if not tell Yalara, then keep quiet all the time. And wonder why he cannot realize what he wants. And to him this is extremely important.

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xqoC9X3iNJI&feature=emb_logo)  
**

"So what happened?" the girl asked again.

“During the air races,” he began hesitantly, “I suddenly realized that I could switch to another form. This happened spontaneously, and at the same time I knew how to do it. But now..."

“Wait,” Yalara put her hand forward, stepping close to him, “you want to say that you don't... Don't know how to take your jet fighter form?”

“Can't,” Black Whirlwind said angrily. "Tried so many times, but all for nothing!" He angrily punched the wall.

"How so?"

"Well, like that!!!" The transformer barked. "I don't know! I just can’t remember how to rebuild the segments..." He again transformed into a rotorcraft, again turned back to his usual form and said, offended: “It's all to no avail!”

Yalara was sorry for her friend - for a moment he remembered something important, and now forgot again. As if it didn't happen at all... How terrible - not to remember who you are, what you are, your life and even your own name. Yalara, just like him, really wanted to know what his name really was.

"Don’t worry... The fact that at least for a moment you remembered something is already a great progress," the girl tried to calm him down. “Tantrums didn't anyone yet. Just try to relax and not torture yourself. Everything will come to you in time."

“Easy for you to say,” he muttered, crossing the manipulators over his chest. “You know who you are, so so that's why you speak like that. Think it's easy to be among creatures that look differ from you, when you don't even know your own name and where you came from! I must seem strange."

"My friend is strange?!" Yalara even coughed with surprise. "What a nonsense?!"

"Just thoughts..." Black Whirlwind fell silent, but then decided to share with her thoughts that had come to his CPU after his performance at the air races: "It just seems lately that somehow I don't belong here, I can’t talk to anyone..."

"WHAT?!!" stunned Yalara jumped in place. "Well, hello, don’t you count me as an interlocutor anymore?!"

“You're a human, and I mean those like me,” he explained. "Imagine that you are far away on an island in the middle of the ocean, and there are only monkeys around you, for example."

“Thanks for the comparison,” the girl was offended. “I didn’t think that you relate to people like that.” Did not expect.

“I'm not talking about humans,” Black Whirlwind realized that he had gone too far. "I want to say that..."

"No need." Yalara shook her head nervously.

She almost didn't take offense at the transformer for phrases like that. Such is his character, and there is nothing to be done about it, at least he is not trying to do anything about it. But still, the girl understood him perfectly.

“And today, you imagine, Max Forest invited me to his birthday next Saturday,” Yalara boasted, deciding to change the subject. "And also I made up my mind and sent Tiffany to... hmm... where she belongs."

“Wow,” he surprised at the second part of the phrase, but the first required clarification: “Max Forest... Isn't it the one we saw at the air races?”

"Yes exactly. The cutest guy in the class..."

"And the most silent. Didn’t say hello even at the first meeting, but looked as if he was going to faint."

Don't be offended, Black Whirlwind, but not everyone will be able to remain calm at the sight of a twelve-meter mechanoid. Max was in shock."

"Well, yeah- yeah. And then he decided to make friendship with you..."

"What are you talking about?!" Yalara frowned and put her hands on her hips.

“Did he talk to you before?” Black Whirlwind arched a metal eyebrow. "Or is it only after winning the air races? You yourself said that many now follow you along."

"Yes, but he..." Yalara was trying to justify the first handsome guy in the class. "Max is not like that! He... he..."

"Advised you to do floriculture."

"He didn’t advise it, but..." Then Yalara realized that it's useless to argue with him, and waved her hand in exasperation. Damn his character! This alien guy manages to ruin everything! But Black Whirlwind only expresses his opinion.

Be that as it may, Yalara still didn't want to believe that the guy whom she had liked for so long decided to make friends with her precisely after that brilliant victory, or perhaps because he saw Black Whirlwind and knew that these two in a good relationship. Andrei also couldn't resist and said that the invitation to the 'party' doesn't mean a desire to date. But Yalara stubbornly ignored her friends' points of view, saying that she didn't need to be taught, although neither the Russian guy nor the alien transformer sought to do this. Therefore, a week before she began to prepare for Max's birthday, shopping and choosing a gift, as well as a new festive dress which she would put on when she comes to him. And then one day the girl met someone unexpected...

For four days, the Autobots have secretly watched the daughter of the Minister of Defense and the Presidents Adviser to find out in what public places she is more likely can be, to learn more about her interests, so that their voluntary secret agent, Mikaela Banes, would be easier to start the task.

Prowl, thanks to his ninja skills and desire to start spying on Megatron’s friend, embarked on a mission almost immediately. It was him who volunteered to be Mikaela's companion. To begin with, deciding to scout the situation yourself. And now, he spent four days in a row in the form of a motorcycle near the school where the children of government members studied, listening to their conversations and tracking down the right person. Yalariana Elizabeth Starshine the ninja bot spotted almost immediately and now didn’t let her out of sight, he even memorized the the car that came for her every day, but he still didn't dare to pursue it, because a self-riding motorcycle without a biker looks, at least, alarmingly. And often during the time of surveillance he heard this name - 'Black Whirlwind' - about whon the girl was constantly asked by other students. And it was increasingly difficult to behave calmly.

Prowl found out about the girl’s classmate’s birthday, and that for two days now she has been constantly visiting various expensive shops, obviously looking for a present. Just the right moment to take action.

And now, once he received all the instructions from Optimus Prime, thanking the rest of the Autobots for the wish of good luck, and also for the thousandth time having promised Sam to be careful, Mikaela, dressed as a real stylish fashion girl and putting a helmet on her head, sat on the motorcycle the ninja bot transformed into, rolled to a 'random' meeting with the daughter of the Minister of Defense.

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_7E550f4lrQ&feature=emb_logo)  
**

The girl was just a passenger - Prowl, unlike for example Bumblebee, would not have transferred control to a human in any way, but it was even not bad when you could only sit and look around, not watching the road. Which was even good, since Mikaela was terribly worried, squeezing the handles of the motorcycle so that her fingers turned white.

"Are you scared?" the ninja bot asked as if by chance.

"Of course!" Mikaela didn't deny the obvious. "How would you behave in my place?"

"Spy tasks are my job, has long been used to it. Ninja's not afraid of anything!"

"Lucky for you, huh?" Mikaela sincerely envied.

"Well... This is my job. But Bumblebee is less likely to do this."

"And what does it have to do with him..."

"We have a follower. At a distance of one and a half kilometers. Bumblebee and your boyfriend apparently decided to provide cover. Great Primus, as if we are going to meet Megatron himself, and not just a human girl."

“This is the daughter of the minister of defense and the first adviser to the president,” Mikaela reminded him, but still she was very pleased that Sam was so worried about her. Well, let him and Bumblebee sit in ambush - you never know what may happen...

And now, after some time, Mikaela and Prowl were at the most prestigious store in the city, and also the most expensive. According to information received by Bumblebee, who was on duty yesterday near the house of the girl they were tracking, it was this clothing store that the daughter of the Minister of Defense was going to today. The Autobots accurately calculated the time, and when the girl on the 'motorcycle' drove up to the store, an expensive black car with already known license plates was already standing at its door.

“Well, apparently she is already inside,” Mikaela took off her motorcycle helmet and adjusted a small microphone disguised as Bluetooth in her ear. "Well, okay. Time to go."

She took a decisive step toward the central door, where potential buyers entered, or already completed buyers came out. Inside she looked around, trying to spot a girl with dark slightly bluish hair, but there were too many people to immediately find someone.

“Well, where is she?” Mikaela whispered to Prowl through the microphone on her right ear.

“Go to the second floor to the evening wear section,” advised the voice of the Autobot waiting outside.

Mikaela immediately went there, feeling like a real secret agent, pursuing a rather important target, which simply cannot be missed. Still it is necessary to manage not to get caught by the guard, which probably follows this girl for her safety. Although, again, according to Bumblebee, she prefers to walk without security, because that really bothers her.

And indeed after about five minutes Mikaela saw her all alone (in the sense of unaccompanied), calmly looking at clothes on hangers. Other buyers walked by and didn't pay any attention to this girl and not even knowing who she was. Well then, time for her to act. The first step is to establish communication... Maybe it's not quite right, but so far nothing else has come to Mikaela's mind.

Yalara still couldn't decide which outfit would suit her best for Max's birthday. The choice is huge, but what’s more suitable for her? She didn't know. Andrei and lack Whirlwind are bad advisers. Therefore, she has to do this on her own. Maybe this...

"Oh!" Yalara felt a slight push in the shoulder and turned around.

“Oh, sorry... I don’t know how it happened, I...” the girl who caused the disturbance said guiltyly. She was taller and somewhat older than Yalara, with dark long hair, gray eyes and a very pretty face, and the clothes were pretty decent, although a little steep. "Sorry again..."

“It's okay,” Yalara smiled, waving her hand.

“Yes, but still... Hey, I seem to know you. You are the winner of a major aviation competition, right? They showed you on TV."

“Well, yes, a high-profile event,” Yalara confirmed, somewhat surprised and even glad that the stranger didn't know who she really was.

"Yes. I always loved to watch extreme competitions, ”the dark-haired girl nodded. "By the way, my name is Mikaela."

"Yalara. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise. Well, okay,” the dark-haired girl looked at her watch, “I have to go. Maybe I'll see you later." She backed away ten steps, then turned around and casually remarked: "By the way, you should try on that white dress with red diamonds. Combined well with the color of your hair." And, without saying another word, she quickly left the evening wear section.

Yalara patted her eyes in surprise, trying to understand what had just happen. What a strange girl. Well, okay, she decided, there are many different people. And yet, Yalara decided to follow the advice of a stranger, took the indicated dress from the hanger and ran into the fitting room. The girl really liked the result. Whoever this beautiful casual passer-by was, she coolly solved Yalara’s problem with choosing clothes for her friend’s birthday.

At the exit from the store not only Prowl awaited for Mikaela, there were also Bumblebee and Sam. And she han to explain to all three of them that this was only the first contact, and if she had stayed longer with her 'target', she would certainly suspect something was wrong. But at least they both already know each other, therefore, everyone can back to work.

The second time the girls 'accidentally' met the next day, when Yalara left school. To the question: “What are you doing here?” Mikaela replied that she was just passing by. And so for several days they faced each other, communicating longer. As it turned out, Mikaela is also 'keen' on drawing, although her art skills were very poor, as well as various techniques (which Yalara became interested in after meeting her mechanized friend). After about a couple of days, Yalara introduced Mikaela to her friend, Andrei Makov, who immediately recognized her as a participant in the first battle with transformers outside the city. And Yalara then understood why the face of her new friend seemed familiar to her.

And so, when the conversation, as it was, 'accidentally' returned to the recent air races, it was then that Yalara blurted out a bit about her transformer friend, including the fact that he doesn't know who he really is. That's why she calls him Black Whirlwind - because of the rotorcraft altform and the fact that his armor in the dark becomes even darker, almost black, shade.

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vb5XxFPpdZE&feature=emb_logo)  
**

Shocked by the information received, Mikaela in the same evening reported everything to Optimus Prime and the rest of the Autobots. And they again held a big meeting, where again all their human friends were present. Now everything is different, and the assumption that the new Decepticon strategy is to gain humans' trust could simply be wrong. But, for example, Ironhide didn't want to give up positions in any way.

"I don't believe it!" He stubbornly declared. “Is there at least one reason why we should believe in this? The girl could be simply deceived by Megatron or she lied."

“Perhaps Ironhide is right,” Prowl agreed. “Do you seriously think that the Leader of the Decepticons could really lose his memory?”

“All his actions speak of this,” objected Bulkhead. "And then, the girl hardly has reasons to lie..."

"Ratchet, what do you think?" Optimus turned to the doctor, wanting to know the opinion of a specialist.

“Hmm... After what happened, I'm surprised that he is even alive,” he muttered thoughtfully. “Given the discharge power... which could cause an overload of all his systems, overvoltage of neural networks and... Yes. I think this is likely. Moreover, this fully explains his behavior - saving humans, friendship with that girl, participating in air races... And no attacks. After all, Megatron has no memory, which means that there is no previous goal."

“This is just a guess,” Ironhedi chuckled incredulously. “According to your theory, even the Decepticons don't realize that their former lord is still alive.”

“Just like us not so long ago,” Optimus confirmed. It turns out that if Ratchet’s assumption is true, then Megatron really lost his memory. And if so, then he won't recognize the Autobots as his enemies, but for the Decepticons, in particular for Starscream, this is an great opportunity to get rid of the former master. On the other hand, if the other Decepticons find out that their leader is alive... In addition, if Megatron remembers who he is, his new friend, named Yalara, can seriously suffer. Something needs to be done with all this. And immediately.

“We have to bring him here.” Optimus looked very seriously at his comrades, whose jaws dropped out equally and their lenses were rounded. There was a long and bad silence.

“H... what did you say?..” Bumblebee squeaked in a thin voice after a couple of minutes. "Boss-bot... Are you... crazy?!!"

Bulkhead, Prowl and Sam with Mikaela and Sari couldn't utter a word.

“Prime, are you serious, or are you short-circuited?” Ironhedi's hoarse voice almost fell to a whisper.

“It seems that the second,” the medic grunted, resting his hands on his hips. "Prime, you, as humans say, are not well. Or is this a joke?"

“Not at all,” Optimus was still serious. "If Megatron lost his memory, then this is only to our advantage, because until so far there is no serious danger, and all the attacks of the Decepticons led by Starscream were successfully repulsed by us. And if they find out that their Overlord is alive, then they will decide that humans are forcibly holding as a prisoner. Need I say what will happen in this case? And yet, if Megatron will gain his memory, then this girl will be his first victim. In addition, we need the fragment of the Allspark she has."

“Good point, Prime,” Ironhide admitted. “Okay, suppose Megatron will be under our control... But where's the guarantee that he will not attack us?”

There are none. But only in this way can we protect humans from a possible threat."

“And get another Allspark fragment,” Bumblebee added. “If the girl believes in our good intentions, she will voluntarily give it to us.”

“That's right, my friend,” Prime slapped him on the shoulder.

Optimus himself was not sure that this was a good idea, but there was simply no other choice. But on the other hand, it's his brother... If Prime failed to help him back then, maybe now he will succeed...

Mikaela Banes offered to give her the opportunity through her new friend, Yalara, to find out more about Black Whirlwind, and Optimus nevertheless reluctantly gave his permission. Sam was categorically against it, however the girl reminded originally it was his idea, and the guy shut up doomedly. What is there to do? After all, he suggested...

And so a day later Mikaela told her friends that Yalara agreed to introduce her to her friend. Apparently, the moment has nevertheless arrived, and it is time to move on to more active action. The Autobots went on this mission as a whole team in order to protect the girl if what. But no one should have guessed about their presence until the time comes. Mikaela and Andrei Makov were supposed to meet Yalara at six in the evening at the main shopping center, from where all three would go by car to the place where Black Whirlwind lives. Following Banes's beacon, the Autobots tracked their location without any problems.

The car stopped at familiar warehouses, and a guy with two girls got out of it.

“I want to warn you just in case,” said Yalara to Mikaela, “Black Whirlwind may sometimes not seem very polite, but it's fine. The main thing is you shouldn’t be afraid of him, okay?"

“I will try,” Mikaela nodded nervously, knowing for sure that this transformer should be afraid of. The girl still really hoped that he really lost his memory, because if he recognizes her...

The doors opened, but to the great surprise of all three, no one was inside! It was empty. Of course, all the things like a TV, a computer, and everything else that Yalara basically asked her father to install for her were in place, but the tenant was not there. It’s strange. Usually he waits for Yalara's arrival.

“Well, and where is he?” Andrei looked inquiringly at the daughter of the Minister of Defense.

“I don’t know...” she answered honestly. "Is he..."

"What? - Mikaela was perplexed. "Your... Hmm, your friend disappeared somewhere?"

Yalara herself didn't know what to say, feeling confused and even abandoned. Has Black Whirlwind left her? Recently,\ he complained that he was missing something, and now also...

But before Yalara even got upset, the sound of propellers came from the sky, and a couple of minutes later next to the warehouse buildings, in the light of the already turned on lights, a gray-red rotorcraft landed and transformed into a twelve-meter mechanoid with red eyepieces and a huge gun on the right hand. Mikaela quietly gasped. It's him...

“I saw your car from the sky,” the transformer turned to Yalara.

“Where have you been, Black Whirlwind?” She immediately rushed to him.

“I was training,” he answered. "Thought that at least this time it would be possible to change the alt form if I again imagined myself at the races on Andrei's advice."

"And how? Any luck?" The guy asked this time.

"Bah! If only..." The transformer's eyepieces flashed angrily, expressing everything he thinks about it.

“I see,” Andrei said quickly, until Black Whirlwind switched to stronger expressions, for which he had a very good reason. "And then Yal thought that you flew away for good."

"Seriously? Stupid..."

“But what... What could I think?!” She soared immediately. "I arrived, but you are not here! What could I decide? You yourself said that..."

"Next time I’ll draw up a detailed report on my actions, nanny!" Black Whirlwind squealed unable to resist.

Mikaela who watched them with hardly believing what was happening. It was so unexpected to even watch and listen to these bickers. So unnatural... and strange that neither Yalara, nor Andrei are completely afraid of him - they don’t know what this transformer can be capable of.

Then Yalara finally remembered the fourth member of the company and decided to introduce her to the transformer:

“Black Whirlwind, I want you to meet someone else,” she held out her hand toward the dark-haired girl standing a little behind, “this is Mikaela Banes. We met at the store, I told you."

“Oh yes,” he nodded, scanning the girl and adding information to his database. "Did you help Yalara to solve the problem with clothes for the party in her new crush's house?"

“A friend, not a crush,” Yalara muttered through gritted teeth.

"Uh... well... mmm... I..." Mikaela was already trembling finely from head to toe. "It's just..."

"A typical human reaction?" Black Whirlwind looked questioningly at Andrei.

“She's just worried,” he whispered.

“All Yalara's friends are like this, except you.”

“I heard everything!” She snorted and turned to Mikaela: “Don’t be afraid, he won’t bite. Unless in words. Yes, Black Whirlwind?"

"Did I say something bad?"

Judging the transformer's behavior, he really doesn't recognize her. And this is even good, as the Autobots expected. Mikaela just opened her mouth to ask a question, when suddenly they all heard a noise in the dark sky and noticed a black dot in the sky, rapidly increasing in size. Then something flashed nearby and...

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g6ybTUl6ikY&feature=emb_logo)  
**

"What is this?.." Andrei squinted.

"A missile shot!!!" Black Whirlwind immediately grabbed all three of them and jumped behind one of the warehouse buildings. Which turned out to be very timely, because the next second, where the four of them were just standing, an explosion thundered. A black cloud shot up thirty meters up, a fire started.

"What... w-what is it?" Yalara patted her eyes. "What's the matter?"

“Someone fired a missile at us,” Andrei rubbed his eyes. “But who?”

"Quiet!" Black Whirlwind shouted at them. "Whoever it is, he is near. Not a sound!" Now he lowered humans to the ground and ordered: "Hide somewhere!"

"And you?"

"Don't argue with me, Yalara!"

"Come on." Andrei pulled her hand, stepping back. Mikaela didn't have to repeat the same thing twice.

"I don’t understand, he saved us... Why?" She wondered.

“I would be surprised if Black Whirlwind wouldn't do it,” Yalara answered.

The noise of the turbines was heard very close by, and a jet fighter flew almost over the roofs, watering the surroundings with a machine-gun burst. Black Whirlwind nearly came under attack, but hid in time bwhind another building. The fighter turned around and repeated the attack, in response Black Whirlwind fired a couple of times with rather large charges from the plasma gun on his right hand. Strange, before that he didn't use his weapon, which turned out to be quite powerful. The fighter dodged, then dived to the ground and... transformed! He was the same height as Black Whirlwind, but a slightly different design, crimson-purple armor, instead of shoulder pads behind his back protruded two long sharp wings, red eyepieces ominously glowed in the dark, but his face was hidden behind a gray iron mask, on each arm he had a blaster.

“Unicron takes you...” Black Whirlwind muttered at the sight of a stranger, without even thinking about who or what this 'Unicron' was. Now much more important is this strange transformer with clearly aggressive intentions. And if Black Whirlwind won't deal with the stranger, then the stragnger will deal with him, because, apparently, he is here precisely for this. Okay, Yalara and her friends are safe, which means that no one will interfere.

Black Whirlwind felt that the attacker's energy field was much weaker than his own, but he didn't dare to suppress the unknown, fearing any kind of trick. While the attacker looked around the area, he lifted a pebble from the ground and threw it away. The winged mask immediately turned sharply to the noise, loading the blasters, while Black Whirlwind quickly climbed onto the roof and, going to its edge, came directly above the transformer with wings standing below. A second later in a beautiful leap, he jumped onto his back. Huge mechanoids thundered and clanged across the ground. Once on top Black Whirlwind pressed the attacker to the ground with one hand, and the second was just about to tear off the mask from him, when suddenly in the light of the lanterns he noticed exactly the same purple signs on his wings as the one that was on Black Whirlwind's chest. Absolutely the same.

"Who... oh... who are you?.. Who?!"

Taking advantage of the fact that Black Whirlwind loosened his grip, the stranger threw him off and jumped a dozen meters, pointing blasters at him. In response Black Whirlwind aimed his gun at the attacker. Both were ready for decisive action, but somewhere nearby there was the sound of a siren and the whistle of a rather large truck, then the winged one, instantly turning into a fighter, without any words immediately disappeared into the night sky. Shocked Black Whirlwind remained standing still. The attacking transformer had exactly the same emblems as his own... What the hell is going on?..

"Black Whirlwind! Are you okay?" worried Yalara immediately jumped to him.

"Who was that?" Andrei wandered. “Is he a transformer too? What did he want?"

“I... don't know...” Black Whirlwind answered quietly, shaking his head. "Don't know..."

“Maybe it was someone from the opposite... Enemy side...” suggested Yalara. “But how did they find out about you?”

Black Whirlwind was silent. Judging by the purple emblem, this unknown belongs to the same clan as he is. But why the attack? Unknown...

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1FavxQqMcxM&feature=emb_logo)  
**

Further even more amazing things happened, because six completely different cars drove up from different sides to the transformer and people standing next to him, all without drivers: a huge red-blue truck without a trailer, a green armored car, an ambulance, a yellow sports car, a black SUV and a motorcycle. Strange cars stopped, taking all four into a circle, and immediately began to change shape, rebuilding segments and turning biped mechanoids. All six were of different sizes, the smallest of them, about five or six meters somewhere, were those that were formed from a motorcycle and a yellow car, which immediately dropped a young guy with curly dark hair and a pretty face onto the ground. The tallest, the largest was a huge dark green giant, and the detachment was led by a red-blue transformer with pointed antennas on the helmet and a red emblem on his left shoulder, he was the same heigh as Black Whirlwind, like the one with whom he had just fought.

“Wow...” said Andrei Makov, retreating closer to Black Whirlwind, who was ready to rush into battle at any moment.

The red-blue transformer bent a little closer to Yalara and asked in a low, albeit soft voice:

“Are you Yalariana Elisabeth Starshine? Daughter of Richard Christopher and Eleanor Angela Starshine?"

“Y-you... how do you know me?” Yalara whispered in shock.

“My name is Optimus Prime,” the red-blue transformer introduced himself. “I'm the leader of the Autobot clan, and these are my comrades, including Mikaela Banes.”

Yalara, frowning, looked at Mikaela, Andrei, opening his mouth, looked at the other mechanical giants surrounding them, and Black Whirlwind looked at their leader, who also didn't take his eyes off him.

**Soundtracks:**

1) Mass Effect 2 OST - The Illusive Man;

2) Transformers the Movie OST – Sam at the lake;

3) Mass Effect 2 OST - Romance Theme - Reflections (Extended

4) Mass Effect OST - Noveria;

5) Mass Effect 3 OST - Squad Selection;

6) Transformers the Movie OST – Frenzy;

7) Transformers the Movie OST – Autobots


	9. Part 1. Chapter 8. What is hidden from view...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to comfort his friend Megatron makes a sudden decision, not knowing how this will affect both him and Yalara in the future.

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w2LV2fH3EVg&feature=emb_logo)   
**

“So... how do you know my name?” Yalara asked fearfully, stepping back closer to Black Whirlwind and away from the red-blue transformer.

“And what do you want?” sharply asked her friend. “Are you along with that coward?”

"With whom?" surprised the yellow one who arrived with the man.

Guessing where everything goes, Mikaela hastened to somehow turn the situation in a peaceful direction:

“We were unexpectedly attacked. I'm sure it was a Decepticon, possibly Starscream. But Mega... uh... Black Whirlwind saved us all."

“Saved?..” whispered the largest of them, the green one that looked like a samovar. “Wait, that was ... was Starscream? Whose signal we detected."

“Probably,” the dark-haired girl, who was still in shock, confirmed. They all no longer paid attention to the still burning hangar nearby.

“Do you know who attacked us?!” Yalara exclaimed, referring to Mikaela. “And what did he want from Black Whirlwind?!”

“Decepticons and us,” the big transformer began, introducing himself as Ironhide, “we have... A very difficult relationship. So they attack everyone who is not with them." He looked at the red-gray-black flyer: "Including you."

“But we are not here for this,” the red-blue transformer took the floor again. “We want to help. Mikaela said that you, Black Whirlwind, cannot remember your past."

"A spy!" Yalara galloped. The other girl guiltily lowered her gaze to the ground.

“Stop it,” Andrei pushed her to the side. "Now this is not about that. Shut up, please."

"But..."

"Quiet, I said!" the look and tone of the guy's voice didn't allow any objections. There are huge mechanoids surrounding them, and the girl's thinking about less important things.

“Why should I trust you?” Black Whirlwind frowned, ignoring the bickering down below.

“If we wanted to attack, we would have done it a long time ago,” said the mechanoid, who had transformed from a motorcycle.

“Prowl, don’t,” the red-blue transformer named Optimus Prime said strictly, and turned to Black Whirlwind again: “Our mission, the mission of the Autobots is to help those who need it. We suggest you come with us. Together, I’m sure, we can figure out... this difficult situation."

"Hm..."

“Of course, no one will force you,” Optimus repeated again, “and you can leave whenever you want. So the choice is yours."

The red-gray-black transformer didn't know how to react. He felt that the energy field of of this group's leader, radiating strength, confidence and inexplicable care is much more powerful than that of other unknown mechanoids. Moreover, their leader’s field is as strong as that of Black Whirlwind himself. Until now he had nothing to compare, this is the first time that the red-gray-black transformer was in among people like him. And Black Whirlwind didn't know what to do.

"So what do you say?" again asked him the transformer named Optimus Prime.

Black Whirlwind looked down at Andrei, then at Yalara, whose entire expression spoke of extreme distrust. But he actually doesn't need permission, moreover, recently he believed that everyone is better among his kind. But these guys seem somewhat suspicious, in addition they have different emblems - red and slightly different from his sign. And for some reason they offer help, although a Sign-fellow, whoever he was, attacked him... did Black Whirlwind do something bad in the past? If only he remembered... Perhaps, pretending that he plays by these strangers' rules, Black Whirlwind will be able to find out more not only about himself, but about both clans of Transformers. Therefore, giving a barely visible wink to Yalara with his left lens, he calmly said, addressing Optimus Prime:

"Guess, we can try."

Then they quickly managed to deal with the ignition caused by the rocket that hostile transformer launched, and together they went to the Autobots base, which was a former abandoned factory in the central part of the city. Firefighters who arrived at the scene a few minutes later found no one. On the way Black Whirlwind, while flying over the Autobots moving down the road, explained to Andrei and Yalara, whom he had taken to his cockpit the whole idea came to his mind. The guy couldn't blame him for this, and the girl really hoped that the transformer wouldn't get into trouble.

As soon as the team arrived at the base, the Autobot medic immediately ordered the red-gray-black transformer to go with him to the medical compartment, and in the presence of the whole group he checked all Black Whirlwind's systems. And when finished, his face plate was distorted by horror. The doctor quickly dealt with himself, but sent a mental signal to Prime that they would later need to seriously talk. Aloud he voiced that he captures their guest's condition shows some slight signs of energy starvation, to that Black Whirlwind objected that he was not observing any changes in his own state, he felt like this from the moment he woke up and believed that everything should be this way.

“A Prime's resources are much higher than those of the rest...” Ratchet muttered to this, not particularly addressing anyone.

However, when the medic gave Black Whirlwind a transparent cube with pink liquid that he called 'energon' and ordered him to drink it, red-grey-black transformer immediately felt how the life-giving charges are pleasantly spreading through all his systems, giving new strength. This was unexpected for Black Whirlwind, he didn’t think that it could be somehow else. And later when Bulkhead with Bumblebee, Sam and Michaela began to show the base to the new transformer and his human friends (the doctor confidently stated that their new guest was not dangerous at the moment), Ratchet gathered others and told them what exactly frightened him. The news surprised everyone, especially shocked the leader of the Autobots.

“Disconnected... Disconnected?!” He ran the right servo over his own chest, feeling the anger rise inside. “I had suspicions, but... Primus... I had to guess.”

“But it’s impossible...” Prowl intervened, thought for a second and incredulously specified: “Or is it?” And then he fell silent under the amusedly angry glances of his comrades. Silence fell, everyone tried to comprehend the information received. Could Megatron become so precisely because of...

“Who could do this to him?” Ironhide finally broke the silence.

“No idea...” the medic spread his manipulators to the sides. He knew about the mysterious disappearance of Optimus’s brother before the war. Could this have happened then? The last time he scanned young Megatron’s systems on that fateful day, a few hours before it became known about his disappearance. Then everything was fine, but now...

“Is it possible to reactivate it again?” Prime struggled to think logically, although inside him everything was burning with fury. Who is to blame for this now? The main thing is to save Megatronus, to help him become himself again. Then the war would end, all the Decepticons in different parts of the galaxy will listen to him. Just like all Autobots would listen to Optimus himself.

“I can’t say it right away...” The medic again frowned at the terminal screens. “In any case, at this stage.”

Optimus lowered his head and again ran his right arm over his chest. Disconnected... Disconnected, but not seized. Well, there’s still a chance, albeit a small one. For this reason Prime didn’t feel the signal of his brother, that’s why the leader of the Decepticons declared that Optimus was not his family... What happened to you, Megatronus, Prime addressed to himself, what happened to you...

At this time Black Whirlwind, along with another group, examined the base and didn’t know what about the conversation in the medical compartment. And Yalara completely forgot that the classmate’s birthday, she had been preparing for so long, is actually today.

* * *

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RySRFsX1SUA&feature=emb_logo)   
**

Of course, the next day Max Forest came to Yalara asking why she hadn’t come. The girl had to lie, because she couldn't tell the truth anyway. Now after school she went not to the warehouse buildings, but to the factory in the city center. Black Whirlwind shared with her his impressions of the new place, which, they say, is basically not bad, but that's just the owners are... nervous. And they look at him somehow strange. Although all the same, the two spent more time together as before.

They also explained Yalara what exactly is the pebble that she wears on her neck. The girl was very surprised, but there are too many facts indicating that this pebble is actually from space.

“So this thing is of unearthly origin?” Yalara patted her pebble on a chain. "I had to guess. It's very strange..."

“How long have you been keeping it?” Sam immediately asked.

"I don’t know... Somewhere a little more than six months, sort of... Why?"

“And during this time nothing strange has ever happened to you? Any visions, loss of consciousness, or something like that?" It was extremely important for Sam to get an answer, because he knew what a thing like this can do to a person. Although while the Allspark was whole, it had no effect on the guy... And now he wants to know if something like this happened to Yalara.

“No, actually ...” the girl shook her head. "Nothing. Although... as long as I remember, this peb... This... mmm... Allspark fragment, right? Well, it always reacted to my mood, constantly changing color from almost transparent to black and vice versa. And then it brought me to Black Whirlwind..."

“I see,” Prowl shook his head. Apparently, it was thanks to this fragment the transformer with the purple sign returned to life. Obviously... Did this happen by chance? If the girl wasn’t near at that moment, the Autobots wouldn't have to keep a 'time bomb' at their base. It’s strange that Prime decided so. What is he hoping for? The ninja bot decided to remain silent, remembering that the girl shouldn't know about the true intentions of the Autobots.

Therefore, they had to portray hospitality, with difficulty restraining themselves from trembling and horror on their faces when Black Whirlwind appeared. Ratchet kept calling him to his laboratory, checking his neural systems and memory banks, saying that in this way it would be possible to find out what the likelihood of recovering his memory was, and he constantly reported to Optimus about the results. Also, at Prowl' initiative, the physician put on Black Whirlwind's left wrist a strange-looking bracelet, which, as Ratchet said, transmitted data on the operation of his systems. But in fact, it was a signal beacon. This was the only thing they could do in this situation. The Autobots breathed a sigh of relief when the Black Whirlwind didn't recognize the tracking device in this bracelet.

Black Whirlwind himself was more concerned about his memory restoration, in particular the transformation into a supersonic fighter jet, as it unexpectedly happened then, on air races. This was somehow very important to him.

Andrei once blurted out that extreme conditions could contribute to the awakening of memory. Before Yalara could argue, the transformer got high into the clouds in the form of a rotorcraft, switched to his usual form and rushed from a height of four and a half kilometers directly onto the city avenue. He kept falling down, mentally recreating those events in competitions... Ground is getting close... closer... and...

And here unexpectedly for himself and for observing him Andrei and Yalara (the latter almost fainted) he transformed! And not into a rotorcraft, but into that same fighter jet with long wings and a 'nose fork'. It happened just a couple of tens of meters above ground. At the very last moment Black Whirlwind abruptly changed direction, gaining altitude. Take-off vertically, sharp roll, barrel, dive, rising in a spiral, another turn, visible streams of air surrounding his entire form... He was like a bird, ruler of the sky, who seemed darker in the sun. Black Whirlwind was happy.

Yalara then threw a terrible scandal at him and Andrei on the topic that 'you can’t scare people like that'. And Black Whirlwind himself secretly from the 'hysterical', told Andrei thanks for this advice.

Some time passed, Yalara was already accustomed to the fact that her friend moved to his own kind, besides, she established good relations with Sam, Mikaela and Sari, but the girl couldn't get rid of the thought that something was happening that she doesn't know about. Black Whirlwind had the same fears; he even regretted his decision somewhat.

Optimus Prime, watching how the 'newcomer' interacts with his human friends and shows his attitude, no one could believe that this is the one, with whom he has been fighting for many thousands of years. This is some kind of dream, another reality, or the present and once the good past merged together. And once Optimus couldn't stand it:

"I cannot take it anymore. I have to tell him."

“Tell whom what, Prime?” Ironhide surprised.

“I have to tell Black Whirlwind the truth.”

Behind them came a loud bang, followed by a metallic clang. It was passing by Bumblebee, who heard the leader’s phrase and, losing his balance, fell to the floor.

“Did I hear that right?..” the yellow Autobot quietly specified, rising to his feet. “You seriously want to tell Megatron who he really is?”

“It shouldn't be this way,” Optimus clenched his right manipulator into a fist. “At first I thought it would be better if we kept him close just in case, but now... Now I have a feeling that I'm just fooling him, and Yalara too. Autobots must be honest."

“Only if it does not threaten lives,” objected Ironhide. "Then you can go to the trick. Especially when dealing with Decepticons."

“He's right, Optimus,” Bumblebee agreed. “The longer Megatron doesn't know the truth, the better. At least until we get the Allspark fragment from his girlfriend."

“Do you hear yourseves?!" Prime sharply raised his voice. "Honor for the Autobot should come first! And what we do..."

They argued for a long time on this subject. Optimus Prime couldn't deny that his friends were unconditionally right, but once his brother appeared at the base, he lost his sanity somewhat, given the so 'unnatural' behavior of the transformer, which the Autobots considered their worst enemy. Optimus believed that it would be better to tell Megatron everything as it is, while he has not yet reached the truth on his own. The rest didn't particularly like this idea.

* * *

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qZpy9_bceQM&feature=emb_logo)   
**

For Yalara has come amazing times: she made a lot of new friends, most of them were aliens, relations with classmates have improved, even Tiffany became quiet, thanks to the help of friends Yalara's academic success has increased significantly. All this seemed like a fairy tale until one very sad event happened. On this day, as usual, she arrived at the Autobot base to meet with Black Whirlwind, who promised her to fly out of the city and help prepare for the math test. They spent a couple of hours there until the sun went down, during this time Black Whirlwind had already managed to torture her with various formulas, constants and variables. But then the girl's cellphone rang...

“Hi, Mom,” Yalara put the phone to her ear. “No, I'm out of city with Black Whirlwind. Yes. We repeat math - he teaches me. What?.." suddenly her face changed and eyes became wide. "Excuse me, what?! Yes, got it, I’ll be there soon." With a trembling hand she put the phone in her pocket and with moistened eyes looked at the transformer: "Black Whirlwind, I urgently need your help..."

* * *

Optimus drove down the street, pondering what to do now. His friends are unconditionally right, but still... Megatron will gradually remember who he is, and then what? How will he behave when he learns the truth? A completely confusing situation, from which there is no way out yet. Optimus Prime has always been the undisputed leader, could find a solution to almost everything, but now... Now it is not that simple, if possible at all...

In the already twilight sky a dark rotorcraft flew over the Autobot leader. It's him. But why? Now he should be at the base ... Prime immediately decided to leave the patrol route and follow him. It was not necessary to search for a long time, Optimus saw him near the building of the main city hospital, standing motionless and peering intently into the glowing windows. Black Whirlwind didn’t even pay attention to the red-blue transformer approaching him. Changing his form, Optimus came closer.

"Black Whirlwind... mmm... Hey?"

"Optimus? The red-gray-black transformer glanced at him briefly. "I... hmm... Hello." He didn’t even wander what the Autobots leader doing here.

“Hello,” Prime smiled somewhat bewildered, feeling that now is the right moment to tell everything while they are alone. And it doesn’t matter why this transformer is here and now in the city, instead of being at the base. "Listen, I... I need to talk to you about something... This is extremely important." But then Optimus realized that the interlocutor wasn't listening to him at all. "Black Whirlwind? What is it?"

“Yalara is inside,” he answered muffledly, continuing to look at the windows of the central city hospital.

"In the hospital?" surprised Optimus. "But why?"

"Her grandfather got worse. Apparently, the situation is very serious." Black Whirlwind glanced at Prime. “And Yalara is afraid that...” he didn't say this out loud. But the red-blue transformer understood everything.

They still waited for some time that the girl would soon come out and say that everything's well, and there was no threat to her grandfather's life, but no one appeared. Optimus being worried about Yalara decided it was not the best time to tell Black Whirlwind all he wanted. The main thing is that now he was with his brother, they were united by something in common - their common concern for a friend. Then Optimus returned to the base, and Black Whirlwind, despite all the persuasions, stayed, saying that he would come back later, but didn't appear at night. And the next morning the Autobots learned that Yalara’s grandfather died...

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ioBtJzPZN5s&feature=emb_logo)   
**

For that reason she didn't go to school the next morning, sitting all day in her room, crying and not talking to anyone. For the whole family it was a great shock, although the girl's grandmother said that this could happen soon. Yalara didn't believe, or rather refused to believe it, but... Now it was too late to regret anything. And she had just recently visited him, excitedly talking about her new friends, and grandfather told his granddaughter that he really wanted to meet them... But this didn't happen.

Then there was a funeral ceremony. On a gloomy rainy day, as if the weather was grieving with the relatives of the deceased. Black Whirlwind, so that no one would notice him, watched the farewell ceremony from afar, seeing and hearing everything perfectly. He was very touched by the farewell speeches of the people present, and although the transformer was not personally acquainted with Yalara’s grandfather, he still understood how important this person was for those who came to say goodbye. Andrei then explained to Black Whirlwind why people do this, and for the first time he really seriously thought about human relationship. In particular about relationship between Yalara and himself...

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KBl00b9QUyc&feature=emb_logo)   
**

And that evening Andrei arrived at the Autobot base on his motorcycle and said that he had just received a call from the Minister of Defense - Yalara dissappeared.

“I thought she was with you guys. Her phone is off and her parents don't know where she is."

“No,” Prowl answered perplexedly. "Today she didn't come at all."

“Absolutely,” Sari confirmed.

"Damn it!" Andrei angrily waved his fist.

"What happened?" suddenly came the voice of Black Whirlwind, at the appearance of which Prowl and Sari froze in place. Andrei was the only one who behaved as usual.

" Yalara's father called me. They cannot find their daughter."

"What?!"

“She seems ran away,” Andrew grunted. "And right before the night. Although... it’s understandable why... They want to all the police already."

"No need yet." Black Whirlwind immediately headed for the exit from the base.

"Where are you going?" Prowl called him.

"To look for Yalara."

"How?"

"The usual way!" and without uttering another word he went out, transformed into a jet fighter and flew up into the dark sky.

“Oh no...” the ninja bot twitched nervously. "Prime won't like this..."

Black Whirlwind had suspicions that his friend was unlikely to go to another planet, so it’s worth flying over the city, looking for her from above. It would be difficult if he couldn't see the city through and through. Flying above, he scanned buildings, people, conducted voice analysis, looking for the right subject. And then about five minutes later, being above the central city park, already empty at night, Black Whirlwind detected a person whose external characteristics completely coincided with those of Yalara.

Black Whirlwind immediately dived down and transformed into his usual form. It is good that there were no vacationers in the park at that time, otherwise all people would have run away screaming. But this one... She didn’t even turn her head, continuing to sit buried her face in her knees, under a sprawling tree on the banks of a wide pond.

“Your family's looking for you,” he began, approaching her.

In response there was only silence.

"And I already can easily transform into a jet."

Not a word again. Black Whirlwind sat nearby, looking thoughtfully at the water, and after a couple of minutes couldn't stand it anymore:

"Well, and how long are we going to be silent?"

“I didn’t want to believe that...” Yalara sobbed, raising her head. "Grandma told, but I..."

"Sometimes everything happens not as we want. I bet I didn't want to lose my memory either. But... then I would hardly have met you..."

"Same..." the girl frantically sighed, wiping off her tears. “Grandpa really wanted to meet you...” She burst into tears again. "When we won the air race..."

"Hey-hey, shhhh... Everything will be fine, someday..." He knew that he was saying complete nonsense, but felt the need to somehow cheer her up.

“I miss him...” Yalara sniffed. "I really miss him..."

“I know,” Black Whirlwind nodded. "But you are not alone: you have parents, grandmother and... And you also have... me..."

"Yes. I know."

Yalara was very grateful to him for the support. Black Whirlwind has changed a lot since the day they first met. She used to think that he didn’t give a damn about everyone, and would do only what he wanted, but now... He fulfilled her dream by winning the aviation competition, he saved her from the missile launched by an unknown transformer, and now he is trying support her in difficult times...

“Tell me, do you, Transformers, miss those who are no longer with you?” She asked softly.

"We also can feel. But I can’t remember who are the members of my real family, so it’s extremely problematic to be sad about someone you don’t know."

"Well, we believe that after death a human's soul goes either to Paradise or to Hell. Depending on how they behave throughout life." Yalara herself didnt understand why she was saying this, but the tongue itself was breaking ahead of thoughts. "And how is it in your culture, you remember?"

“Our Sparks...” Black Whirlwind thought for a moment, remembering tightly. "After a complete shutdown, a Spark rushes to a place that is called the Well Of All Sparks. I don’t know anything else. Only a few can return, but they don’t remember anything and cannot tell about it." Black Whirlwind wondered: how did he know this? Maybe this is some kind of knowledge from the past... After all, it is clearly not from humans.

“And what do your Sparks look like?”

“You really want to know?” the transformer asked unexpectedly even for himself.

“I do...” the girl answered quietly.

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CJcW21cte_U&feature=emb_logo)   
**

Black Whirlwind held out his hand, and Yalara climbed into his palm, which he raised to his chest level, standing on his feet. At first the transformer wasn't sure of the correctness of his decision, but now all doubts for some reason have disappeared, giving way to calm and easy excitement. No matter how he sometimes yells at this girl, Black Whirlwind still has friendly feelings or even brotherly love for her. The first creature that the transformer saw when after a long time life began to beat in his chest again... Despite all his attitude and the ostentatious desire to behave rudely and arrogantly, he trusts this human being like no one else.

His chest plates leaned forward slightly and spread to the sides, dividing in half the purple sign resembling a fox head, and inside there was... The light, breaking out of Black Whirlwind's chest dispersed the night darkness, like the sun coming out from behind the clouds after a powerful thunderstorm. Yalara immediately blocked her face with her hands and closed her eyes, but even through her shut eyelids she could see a dazzling shine, from which it became as bright as day. When her eyes got used to it a little, the girl opened them slightly, barely able to discern in the brightest light it's very source, located in Black Whirlwind's chest. So this is what a Spark is... It’s not at all something that Yalara wore around her neck as a jewelry, no matter how important it was for Transformers. This is something more... Something that cannot be described in simple words... This is a small sun, almost as warm as the rays of the real one, that shines high in the sky, giving life to all living things on our planet...

The girl raised her head, and her eyes met with the transformer's red eyepieces, barely visible bayond the light.

"God... It... it is beautiful..." Yalara so wanted to reach out and touch this miracle, but in the corners of her mind there were still reasonable thoughts. After all, this could be dangerous not only for her, but also for Black Whirlwind. However, the girl’s mind gradually became empty; wanting only to dissolve in this endless light, she didn't hear or notice anything, while a piece of the Allspark on her neck flared up brighter and brighter...

Black Whirlwind didn't pay attention to this as well, feeling only some joy and pleasure from Yalara's admiration, who had never before seen anything like it. She is amazed, this is natural, and the transformer himself too, but this girl deserves his trust so much that he revealed his Spark to her. Black Whirlwind didn't even realize how pleasant it could be when there is someone around who will never turn your back on you, with whom you can share your most secret thoughts, stepping over your vanity and your character. This is what Yalara feels for him. This feeling was completely new to Black Whirlwind, and he liked it...

The fragment of the Allspark on Yalara’s neck flared up as brightly as the transformer's own Spark, and it felt as if they were both in a vacuum, where there is nothing, only light... Infinite pure light. Golden streams of energy circled around the transformer and the girl, time seemed to stop, and there was nothing but the desire to stay with each other. They are so different in appearance, but at the same time they are the same in the soul... albeit they're from different planets located in opposite parts of the galaxy...

Yalara, in whose head there were no thoughts left, slowly reached out to the Spark chamber in the chest of Black Whirlwind, feeling only pleasant warmth. The transformer also didn't stop her, perhaps out of curiosity, or perhaps his systems were already locked. And then, when the girl’s fingers had almost reached the goal, Black Whirlwind felt a slight tension in his chest, followed by an electric discharge, from which Yalara frightenedly pulled her hand away, the fragment of the Allspark on her neck began to fade, and the transformer's spark faded to its normal radiance...

* * *

Many people knew, that something inexplicable happened that night, witnesses claimed that they saw a huge ray of light in the dark sky directed towards the stars themselves, it flashed somewhere for half a minute, during this time electrical engineering in the whole city went crazy. Prowl caught an abnormal release of energy through his search devices, and Optimus, when it started, for inexplicable reasons fell into a temporary blockage and woke up only half an hour later in Ratchet’s medical department. Black Whirlwind, who brought his friend home and then returned to the Autobots base, quite convincingly depicted non-involvement, mentally promising himself to NEVER do this again. A minute manifestation of weakness, but this will not happen again, he will not allow himself to do so. Yalara was met at home by angry and worried parents, demanding explanations regarding her escape, and why the girl looked as if she had been under the scorching sun for several hours. And only her grandmother smiled mysteriously. The next day, Yalara had to lie that she spent in the solarium more time than needed. Complete nonsense, but people stoped asking, satisfied with the answer. And only Tiffany Fanzon sometimes giggled Yalara in the back, however, if the girl got used to infuriate such an attitude, now Tiffany’s stupid antics don't bother her at all.

Quite a lot of people were interested in what happened that night, on TV this phenomenon was described as an outburst of gas, according to another version it was a fire, according to the third - an unknown outburst of energy due to the intervention of aliens. There were many assumptions, but not a single true one. Only two knew the truth, but they never spoke about it - after all, everything was clear without words... Yalara didn’t even tell Andrei, leaving this to be a secret that belonged only to two in the entire Universe - her and Black Whirlwind. The latter saw only one good moment in what happened - his friend calmed down a little, and the transformer knew how emotional Yalara is.

A few days later, Ratchet again insisted on a systems check, which Black Whirlwind had frankly fed up with, and he didn't hesitate to report to the medic Autobot. However, Ratchet recalled that this is how he can understand how fast the memory recovery process goes. And Black Whirlwind nevertheless agreed to undergo an examination again. Having finished scanning the systems of the 'patient', Ratchet looked at the data and his face was distorted by a strange grimace, which could be compared to the feeling of a person who drank gasoline instead of juice...

"What is it?" Black Whirlwind asked in surprise. "You have such a face..."

"Um... no... Everything... everything is fine..." Ratchet took an incredible effort to cope with himself. "It 's fine. No actual changes so far, unfortunately. I'm sorry."

"I see." Black Whirlwind got off the berth and headed for the exit. "Was it even worth checking then..."

“It's my job,” the medic spread his hands. “Listen, could you please call Optimus here? I have a lot to do - different researches... You understand..."

"Fine, I will."

Black Whirlwind left the medical compartment. As soon as the doors closed, Ratchet once again hurriedly checked the data. Everything confirmed.

“Primus...” the medic put his hands on his hips, shaking his head. "This is very bad..."

Black Whirlwind walked through the corridors of the base, but the leader of the Autobots was nowhere to be seen. Maybe he's at his living bay now? Need to check. Having reached Prime’s private compartment, Black Whirlwind knocked, but no one answered.

“Optimus? Optimus, are you here?”

No answer again. But the red-gray transformer has always been overly persistent, so he pressed the door open button and went into the living compartment of Optimus Prime. Oddly enough, there really was nobody inside, what he could guess right after no one reacted to the knock. However Black Whirlwind’s natural curiosity and his habits wouldn’t allow him to just leave. Ratchet asked to call Optimus. Why - it is not known. But Black Whirlwind will find the red-blue transformer, wherever he is. And not for the sake of someone, but simply out of obstinacy.

Since there was no one in Prime's living quarters, he could just turn around and leave, but something stopped him. Autobots do not come here just like that. But Black Whirlwind is from another clan, so such rules don’t apply to him. And then, he was wondering what the leader of the Red Sign clan does in his spare time. So he decided to look around.

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y9uDFQX_9Ds&feature=emb_logo)   
**

Optimus's room is quite large. Interesting that humans used to produce in this workshop before the Autobots moved in? The conveyor is still in the center. In the far right corner a large horizontal platform is what people call beds. Another huge metal table, and in the corners of several big cases in which there were stacks of discs and all sorts of things. There was only one computer, albeit with a large display. Yes, this is not Ratchet’s medical compartment, which is full of all kinds of equipment. But here a lot of things are not needed.

A computer. Yes, there might be something useful. Maybe. He wasn’t sure whether it was worth doing, but this transformer was one of those who liked to finish the job. And since he went in... And again, interesting after all.

A thin wire emerged from Black Whirlwind’s left arm, which immediately connected to the power supply connector.

 _‘Logging in to the system,’_ he said, while pillars of digital codes and combinations of different unknown characters swept in front of his eyepieces. But Black Whirlwind understood everything. _‘Access to the main functions.’_

Multi-colored stripes went on the screen, forming a virtual corridor, and then he suddenly saw a strange inscription: **‘Welcome, Optimus Prime’**. After that a lot of white squares appeared on the blue screen, signed with the same unearthly signs.

“Optimus Prime?” Black Whirlwind couldn’t contain the exclamation of surprise - he was struck, to say the least, that the computer mistook him for Optimus. Why? Although... it is very successful.

But what to do now? Black Whirlwind didn’t even know what he wanted to find. It was hard to explain why he even got into the Autobot leader's computer. Nevertheless he bypassed the defense so easily... as with humans’ computers. Perhaps earlier in that past life he was a hacker?

 _‘Begin the searching process,’_ he ordered, sending the command to the computer with an ultrasonic signal. One of the white squares on the blue screen increased, columns of numbers and signs lined up again, and a search line appeared in the center with an inscription also from strange hieroglyphs. But Black Whirlwind could read it too: ‘Please select a topic.’

 _‘Decepticons,’_ Black Whirlwind said again with a high-frequency signal. The computer immediately issued the available information, again with inhuman letters. Black Whirlwind must have thought this is the language of his kind. His native language. And the information contained the following:

_‘Decepticons are the Transformer combat robots created by Primus that evolved from the Autobots. According to another version, they, like other Transformers, were created by the Quintessons. The homeland of the Decepticons is the planet Cybertron. The Decepticons have become a force opposing the Autobots and their policy of peace and prosperity on Cybertron. Guided by the iron will of Megatron, the Decepticons made hatred of the Autobots their obsession and plunged Cybertron into the abyss of the Great War, which lasted millions of years...’_

“What?..” Black Whirlwind gasped. And then he demanded: “Decepticons: advanced search.”

 _‘Data not found,’_ the computer said.

“Repeat!” Black Whirlwind ordered, clenching his fists.

 _‘Data not found,’_ the computer replied again.

“Unicron, take you!” Black Whirlwind cursed, not even bothering to lower his voice to a whisper. Is that all that is known about this clan? Enemies who plunged their home planet ‘into the abyss of the Great War, which lasted millions of years...’ And that’s all? And so, the Autobots - the guarantor of stability, peace and justice?! But Black Whirlwind didn’t want to delve into their biographies - he had already built himself an idea of these transformers. Therefore, it was necessary to find out more about others...

 _“Computer, return to the original searching point,”_ Black Whirlwind commanded with difficulty restraining himself.

_‘Please select a topic.’_

“Megatron,” the transformer resolutely ordered. After a couple of seconds, the computer gave him the following information:

_‘Megatron - full name Megatronus - is an extremely intelligent, cruel and decisive leader of the Decepticons. Instantly guided in difficult situations. Mercy and compassion are empty words for him, but he is able to appreciate the magnanimity shown by the adversary and make a reciprocal gesture of goodwill. Has qualities necessary for a good leader as the ability to get the most out of his subordinates, no matter how insignificant they seem.”_

There was no other information on these two queries in Optimus Prime's computer. Black Whirlwind with a trembling manipulator traced the purple sign on his chest, the Decepticons symbol. Is he really the same? Is he... evil? But why didn't the Autobots kill him yet? Why does Optimus Prime insist that Black Whirlwind remain among them? Who is this Optimus Prime?.. This was the last request that Black Whirlwind decided to make before leaving here and the Autobot base. Forever and ever.

_‘Optimus Prime ‘a knight without fear and reproach’, the ideal commander. He is devoid of flaws. The subordinates are loyal to him and are proud to act and fight under his leadership. Even the enemies do him justice. He can only be blamed for too much compassion for others and anxiety for their safety, which give rise to a constant readiness for self-sacrifice in him.”_

“Hmmm, that's what I thought,” Black Whirlwind nervously nodded his head. No wonder. Autobots are not only ‘good’, but also narcissistic. They are good, we are bad. What to expect? And then, is it possible to find something positive about your enemy in the enemy’s computer. Here it is - the truth.

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FGwYZjh3Tks&feature=emb_logo)   
**

He was about to disconnect from the power supply, but then suddenly his attention was drawn to one file with a red ‘X’ on it, so small that no one else could notice it. But nothing can be hidden from Black Whirlwind. It seems to be of little interest, but this file is in Optimus’s biography, and that means...

Without hesitation Black Whirlwind gave the command to open this file, and what he saw there, plunged him into great shock. The file that opened contained an electronic photo that expanded to the entire monitor screen: Optimus was on it, laying his manipulator on the shoulder of a red-gray-black transformer with bright scarlet eyepieces, a beautiful helmet configuration, sharp curved shoulder pads and, what is most unexpected, a purple Decepticon sign on the chest! This transformer looked almost like Black Whirlwind himself, the differences between them were minimal. Both transformers in the photo smiled, and in the background with huge symbols it was written: ‘Higher Military Academy of Cybertron’.

“Wow...” Black Whirlwind whispered in shock, involuntarily admiring the photograph. So Optimus once had a Decepticon friend? Black Whirlwind couldn’t find the words.

“This is my brother,” came a low but soft voice behind him. Turning abruptly, Black Whirlwind saw Optimus behind him. Prime came closer and looked at this photo with a slight smile. Stunned Black Whirlwind stood still, he couldn’t even come up with an excuse on the topic of why he got into someone else's computer. But Optimus was not in a hurry with questions.

“Your brother?” Black Whirlwind’s scarlet optics blazed incredulously.

The Autobot nodded.

“Yes. My twin brother Megatronus Prime. You already found something about him, I suppose.”

“Not too much, but I would like to know more, as well as about the whole clan. Optimus, why did you lie to me? Now I know that I am a Decepticon. That means we are enemies? So it says here?”

“Lying and not saying everything, Black Whirlwind, is a big difference,” the leader of the Autobots wisely said. “I do not want to be your enemy, just as I never wanted to be Megatronus’s enemy.”

“Strange, he’s your twin brother?” Black Whirlwind looked from the photo to Optimus and back. “But you are not alike, and besides, you are from different clans.”

“But our Sparks are completely identical, and we’re both Primes - descendants of the ancient dynasty of Cybertron rulers. In this photo we just entered the Military Academy. Our Alphas were so proud of us. In the future my brother and I were to become co-rulers of Cybertron. Can you imagine what this would mean for the planet and its people? Common rights, end to contention and...”

“And everything went wrong, am I right?”

“Yes...” Optimus's voice faltered. “Three Cybertronian years later, Megatronus disappeared. Went missing. All forces were thrown into his search. We looked for him on Cybertron, other planets, even in other stellar systems - wherever the Prime Dynasty had authority. But everything was in vain. Two more years later, he returned again, but it was not the Megatronus I knew. He changed, he brought an army, he wanted to overthrow the Primes...”

“Why?” Black Whirlwind surprised. “If Megatronus himself is one of them... That is - one of you.”

“I don't know,” Optimus shook his head. “He said such terrible things, as if the Primes were deceiving him, and I... am not his brother at all. Megatron said that I betrayed him, and he would take revenge. But I don’t know why... Since then we have been fighting. Autobots and Decepticons - an eternal confrontation.”

“Is your history silent about this?” Black Whirlwind nodded at the computer monitor. “Not a word about these events here.”

“Not many people know about this, and these records are not... Not entirely reliable.” Optimus sighed. “Unfortunately, I didn’t create them. I just keep this photo in memory of my brother, how he could become, and what we could achieve together. I loved him, Black Whirlwind. I was even ready to give my life for him.”

“So... And where is your brother now?”

Optimus looked at him somehow strangely, as if seeing this transformerfor the first time in his life, and then quietly answered:

“Well, wish I knew.”

Black Whirlwind grunted thoughtfully, looking away, then looked back at Optimus.

“You know, this is, of course, very tragic, but... Why tell me about this?”

“Deja vu, guess that’s how humans say?” the Autobot grinned bitterly and, noticing bewilderment on the interlocutor’s face, explained: “You look so much like him... When I saw you, I began to wonder... Is this war necessary? Where will it lead us? What are we doing? And then, I had to tell someone... Too tired to keep this to myself. I don’t know how much more I can stand.”

“It's hard for me to judge this,” Black Whirlwind honestly admitted. “I can’t remember my own life. Perhaps I also asked myself about this, maybe I even knew your brother, but... Sorry - I can’t help with anything.”

“And, nevertheless, thanks for listening,” Optimus thanked sincerely.

“No problem,” Black Whirlwind waved, finally disconnecting from the Autobot leader's computer. “If you knew how many complaints I heard from Yalara...” He was about to leave, but Optimus called to him:

“Black Whirlwind.”

“What?”

Prime came closer, looking at him condemningly:

“Don’t hack other people's computers without permission anymore. Who knows what can happen? Your desire to find answers is understandable, if I were you, I would have done the same. But anyway...”

“I’ll try to remember,” he answered without a trace of remorse, took a few steps to the door, then turned around and said: “Yes, why did I come at all? Ratchet asked me to find you for some reason.” And on this optimistic note, Black Whirlwind left the Autobots leader’s compartment.

He was at a loss. If all that Optimus has told him now is true, then... Then the leader of the Autobots hides his emotions behind a mask of virtue pretty well. Wonder if his friends know about this? One of two things: either yes, but they try to remain silent; or not, and they know about the Decepticons only the same thing that is contained in this computer. He looks like Optimus’s brother - only a blind person can argue with this. Yes, the differences are minimal. Is that why Prime treats him like that? But the rest... Why, bring an enemy to their base... Why?..

“Hey! Are you awake?”a disgruntled female voice that came from below interrupted his thoughts.

“Mmm? Ah, it's you...” Black Whirlwind replied perplexedly, smiling exhaustively. “Classes are over for today?”

“I was waiting for you here for about ten minutes already,” Yalara snorted, throwing a school backpack over her shoulder more comfortably. “What happened to you? Passed by me. Neither hello, nor goodbye.”

“Just thinking. So... What's new at school?”

“Yeah, it seems nothing special,” Yalara shrugged. “Tiffany doesn't pester me anymore, thank goodness. And so... Listen, I wanted to make a couple of drawings... Could you bring me the countryside? Why don’t we fly somewhere?”

“Any time,” he grunted, and both headed out onto the street.

“Listen,” Yalara hesitated, but realizing that she could no longer keep it to herself, the girl managed to squeeze out: “I'm here... well, while was waiting for you... Well... I heard your conversation with Optimus... By accident...”

“Eavesdropping?” Black Whirlwind specified with a grin as they stepped out through the huge sliding gates under the open sky.

“No...” Yalara hesitated. “Well, that is not really... So... this...”

“Get to the point,” the transformer interrupted irritably. He really didn’t like these stutters.

“Okay,” Yalara sighed. “He said that you look very much like his brother...”

“So what?”

“And that. Or maybe so... What if you... I mean ... Well, and what if you are really his brother?”

“I wouldn’t say that.”

“Why?”

“If I was Optimus’s brother, he would recognize me right away, yes? And you wouldn’t have to ask this question.”

“Fair enough ...” the girl drooped disappointedly. “But it would be good ... If you found your family and remembered...”

“Maybe someday,” Black Whirlwind sincerely hoped for it, but this topic was too unpleasant for him, so it would be better to forget about it now. “Well, are we going to fly, or have you changed your mind?” He held out his hand.

“We are, of course,” Yalara climbed into his open palm. “Let’s go!”

Black Whirlwind transformed into a rotorcraft and rushed into the blue sky. His propellers reflected the rays of the setting sun.

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uuL8k_WtxJk&feature=emb_logo)   
**

Sadly looking at the departing transformer, Optimus Prime sighed heavily. He heard all their conversation. And from this his Spark painfully compressed. After all, he is here, nearby. Optimus so wants to tell him everything, but cannot decide on it. The consequences that this truth entails are unknown, so the Autobot leader only has to wait patiently. Wait and hope....

“There you are!” came Ratchet’s voice behind the leader of the Autobots. “Apparently, asking Megatron for something is a waste of time.”

“Actually, he told me to come to you...” Optimus shook his head. “Just... umm... So what's the matter?”

“You have to see something. Come on.”

Together they entered to the medical laboratory. Ratchet immediately turned on the main terminal and displayed data on the operation of Megatron’s systems:

“Look. How do you like it?”

Optimus glanced at the monitor and only shook his head.

“I don’t understand... You are a doctor, not me. Explain what happened? Is Megs... Megatronus all right?”

“All right?” Ratchet mocked sarcastically, clapping his hands. “Bravo, Prime! I have no words!”

“Would you care to explain?” Optimus demanded sharply, and the doctor realized that he went too far.

“In general, I just did a scan of his systems, and... Don’t know how to say... Maybe it’s because of the abnormal release of energy, the source of which we haven’t yet figured out, or because of something else...” Ratchet couldn’t believe his own optical sensors: “It’s reactivated, Prime. The energy level is still quite weak, so Megatronus doesn’t feel anything yet, but...”

Prime put the manipulators on his belt and stared at the floor. Reactivated. Megatronus doesn’t feel yet, but Optimus can. But he’s not going to check, sending a test impulse, not yet. Too risky. The source... The release of energy... He felt it back then...

“But there is one more thing, and this is not so good” the medic continued, not knowing what the leader was thinking about. “His neural networks entered the mode of accelerated regeneration. Do you understand what that means, Optimus?”

The Autobot leader nodded silently, feeling the Spark throbbing in his chest rather unpleasant. What will happen if his brother will gain his memory... Prime wanted to help him so much, but it may turn out that he gives Megatron another reason for hatred. In addition, his friends are in danger... And he was even ready to tell...

“How soon can he remember?”

“I can't say for sure,” the medic shrugged vaguely. “Maybe in an hour, or a day, and maybe a week. The important thing is...”

“I know, Ratchet.” Optimus Prime sighed heavily. “I know.”

** Soundtracks: **

1) Transformers OST - Cybertron;

2) Avatar OST – Jake's first flight;

3) Balto OST – Rosy goes to the doctor;

4) Xena Warrior Princess OST - Burial;

5) Притяжение OST – Triangle;

6) Transformers OST - Deciphering The Signal;

7) Transformers OST - Optimus;

8) Mass Effect 3 OST - The fate of the Galaxy

 **A/N:** _Originally the scene with Megatron and Yalara in the park at night came to my mind thanks to the last part of the track from the movie Avatar (Becoming one with Neytiri), but before that the long musical part was going on, therefore it was replaced by the track from the film Prityazheniye (track Triangle), that I was going to and will use in my other fic **Loki: Determination** \- a scene of Lady Loki and Logan (Wolverine)’s first kiss._


	10. Part 1. Chapter 9. Looking back.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron remembers who he is...

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=diMq9L6WW34&feature=emb_logo)   
**

The next three days passed in intense tension. Realizing that such a discovery shouldn't be hidden from his comrades, Optimus had to tell them everything. The news, as the Leader of the Autobots expected, were perceived extremely negatively.

“And what shall we do now?” Bumblebee asked, bending and unbending his fingers, as if expecting clues from them.

"Megatron has no place among us!" Ironhide pronounced his verdict.

“Yeah, but how do we tell him that?” Ratchet could not resist. "Like, Black Whirlwind, we're sorry, but you can no longer stay with us, because in reality you are not our friend, but the leader of the enemy clan! We deceived you, hoping to get a fragment of the Allspark from your friend, which she uses as a decoration. Yes?"

“You 're overreacting,” Prowl objected immediately.

"You think?" the medic stubbornly stood his ground. “By the way, it was you who lost him back then.”

"And what could I do about it?!" The ninja bot approached Ratchet. "His tracking device showed that Megatron was in the center of the energy release, although he quite convincingly denies any involvement, but that was the reason and the source... Of course, it had to do something with the Allspark, I dare to assume, but still..."

“Megatron himself was the source, as well as the reason,” Optimus said unexpectedly to everyone with a confident voice.

“Why do you think so, Prime?” immediately asked Sam, who was also present at this meeting along with his girlfriend.

Optimus didn't answer, trying to recall in detail that evening, for what reason he was in a state of blockage. Ratchet suggested that was a power surge, but there was no danger. Optimus himself understood that the matter was somewhat different, and only then he and Ratchet realized what exactly it was. This signal came from his Matrix of Leadership, and just at that moment when that outbreak occurred... Is it likely that the same thing happened with his brother? However, the leader of the Autobots didn't dare to test his theory, because otherwise his brother would have felt this and was immediately filled with suspicions. Ratchet said the energy level is still weak enough for Megatronus to feel any changes. But when this happens... He doesn’t know, he doesn’t remember himself, he is not aware of his own strength and he doesn’t know his origin.

“So... Optimus,” Sam reminded himself again, “why do you think so?”

“I'm not sure ...” Prime muttered quickly and immediately turned to the medic: “Ratchet, what is the state of Megatronus's neural networks?”

"Hmm... Initially, the memory banks were damaged by ninety-three percent, gradually decreasing to eighty-nine... But the result of the last scan showed eighty-one and a half percent."

Probably that's why he figured out the safe protocols in my computer so easily, Prime thought to himself. The fact that Black Whirlwind got into the main computer of the base, the Leader of the Autobots decided to keep in secret. He already regretted a lot.

“But there is one more thing,” the physician continued, holding on to himself general attention, “the electric shock Megatron received caused not only damage to his neural networks, but also a blockage of some sections of memory."

"And what does it mean?" Bumblebee clarified.

"That it is not possible to easily access his memory, and he will remember not everything, but only the main events and facts. Unlocking is extremely difficult and... dangerous."

"Hmm, it was just an electric shock..."

“Believe me, Ironhide, if you were him, you would have died from such an electric discharge.”

The big Autobot paused angrily, obviously offended by Ratchet's statement.

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kwhe5FJw-K4&feature=emb_logo)   
**

Judging by the reaction of his friends, Ironhide realized that currently none of them had a clear plan of action, so he decided to act independently. Now he considered the main task not to observe Megatron - let others do it - but to get the next fragment of the Allspark from Yalara. It is impossible to take this fragment away from the girl by force for three reasons: first is Megatron, second - the girl's influential parents, third - his own friends; therefore, Ironhide decided to go the other way. Knowing that after school the girl would immediately go to their base, the Autobot decided to meet her after classes.

Going out with the crowd of other students into the street, Yalara immediately recognized a large black SUV with two 'pipes' on the sides of the windshield.

"Ironhide? What are you doing here?"

"My patrol route took place in this sector, and I decided at the same time to bring you to the base."

"Really? No need..."

“Of course, no need to come specially,” the Autobot immediately turned out, “but as I said, patrolled the sector. So will we roll, or what?"

"Well... well."

“Miss Starshine,” her driver approached Yalara, who was somewhat surprised to see that the girl was standing by another car, instead of going to her own.

“Uhh... Roger,” Yalara glanced briefly at the patiently waiting Ironhide, remaining in his alternative form, and said: “I’ll ride with a friend today, okay? And today you can be free. I will warn my parents."

“What friend?” the driver asked immediately, looking around in search of the named person, but there were only people around, walking by and about their business.

"Here he is." Yalara waved her hand at the large black car next to them, and before Roger could say anything, she sat in the passenger seat next to the driver’s, and the car itself drove off, leaving the second person to stand like a pillar, mouth open and bulging eyes.

“Did you see the face of your driver?” in Ironhide's voice slipped funny notes. "What a facial expression..."

“Well, not every day you meet a car that drives by itself,” Yalara giggled. "Such things can be only in movies or..."

“Oh, for the sake of Primus!” interrupted the Autobot. "It’s enough for me that Bumblebee and Sari always watch these your 'movies' on the base, and even comment on them."

“Ohhh, got it...” Yalara was somewhat embarrassed, recognizing herself in their actions. "It annoys you, right?"

"You humans have a rather rich imagination, this is a fact. But, Great Primus, these two are sometimes way too noisy, especially when the film is interesting."

"And who is this Primus?" Yalara finally decided to ask. She often heard from the Autobots the expression 'Great Primus', which could be compared with the human 'Oh God'. Probably, transformers attach great importance to this.

"Who is Primus?!" Ironhide asked in surprise. "Well this... This .. Ah, yes, you know nothing about our history. Now, I will try to remember the quote, as it was said more accurately?.. 'Primus is the great creator of the Transformers race. All Autobots and Decepticons are indebted to him, and owe him their lives and honor, as his children. He is old, like the Universe itself, and in strength only his evil brother, Unicron, is equal to him. Primus is the Lord of Light, he can be regarded as the guardian of order and peace, whose goal is to resist the ever-increasing strength of Unicron.”

"Who?" Yalara frowned.

“Have you not heard the legend of the Two Planets?”

"Mmm..."

"Okay, I get it..." Of course, Ironhide understood that the girl had nowhere to study the history of Transformers, they don’t teach such a subject at school, and Black Whirlwind simply doesn’t remember to tell her anything. "We Cybertronians have a legend about the origin of our world that once upon a time there were two huge living planets that flew around the Universe when life was just emerging in it. You humans probably didn't exist at that time. So, one planet personified evil - Unicorn, the other was good - Primus. Two opposites, like two poles of one magnet. Once they met in a grand battle. Primus won and decided to remain a planet forever. Now she is called Cybertron - our home worls."

“So Primus is your God?”

"Our ancestor and great protector. All Transformers are part of Primus, and the Allspark - the repository of our history - is our greatest asset. But you already know that."

“Yeah,” the girl turned a little stone on a chain. “But is that all that is left of your Apark? It's a pity..."

"Yeah. But we don't give up hope that one day we will put together all the fragments of Allspark so that it becomes whole again. We collect fragments wherever they are, and we need your's as much as all others."

"I already know. When I met the Black Whirlwind, he also told me about the importance of this stone, and I promised to give it away when he remembers why he needs this thing."

“You can give it to us,” Ironhide already decided that the time is right. "In this we all have a common goal - to restore the Allspark again."

"Yes. But if I give it away now, Black Whirlwind won't understand me." In part, this was true, besides, Yalara herself didn’t really want to part with such an unusual thing, and she tried to come up with an excuse: “Prowl and Sam told me that the parts of Allspark react to each other, right?"

"Well yes..."

“Perhaps I will help you with the search for other fragments using my own.”

“It's not necessary at all. Do you think your friend will thank you?"

“What are you talking about?..” Yalara even choked on such a statement.

“How well do you know your friend, Black Whirlwind?”

"Explain yourself!"

"Why did you get the idea that he is on your side? Yes, it may be so without memory, but what if he is not the one who he really is?"

“Stop right there and let me out immediately!” the girl exclaimed, jerking the doorknob of the car. Ironhide sharply braked when the girl opened the door, after that she went out and walked rather quickly on foot along the road.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" the Autobot rolled next to her.

"Forgot to ask you!" Yalara snapped, then suddenly abruptly stopped, turning to him: "Explain what all this means?! Why are you saying so about Black Whirlwind?!"

"I..." Ironhide quickly tried to come up with something: "I just knew one bot who also made friends with an amnesiac patient. Well, then the second one remembered who he was - as it turned out, he was the worst enemy of my friend’s parents."

“What?..” Yalara patted her eyes, then noticed a young couple watching her and angrily threw: “What are you staring at? Have never ever seen a person talking to a car?"

The guy with the girl hastened to get away, apparently considering Yalara crazy. But she didn’t really care.

“So what are you getting at, Ironhide?”

"Just... Do you completely trust Black Whirlwind?"

“Like no one else.” Yalara answered honestly, although she didn't understand why all this.

Then Ironhide realized that the attempt to warn the girl ended in complete failure, as well as the fact that he couldn't convince her to part with the Allspark fragment. It was possible, of course, to take it away by force without problems, but this contradicts the nature of the Autobots, and later how could Ironhide explain this to Prime and others, problems with 'Black Whirlwind' would be inevitable as well. Therefore, the Autobot decided to somehow change the situation:

"Well, I'm sorry... I didn’t mean to offend you. It's just... I'm always used to being prepared for anything. Do not be angry, please."

"Okay." After a short pause, Yalara agreed and again sat inside the black car. They moved on.

“Listen, can I ask you something?” Ironhide began uncertainly again.

"Well, you can..."

“Don't tell anyone about this conversation, okay? I blundered too much, you probably also did it in the past, don't you?"

"Unfortunately..."

"So... Deal?"

Yalara thought about it. This whole conversation turned out to be strange, but it happens to her too, that she blurs out the excess, and then she regrets it. This happened more than once during conversations with Black Whirlwind... And yet, hiding something from him... No, indeed, it is better to forget about it, but if she tells something to her friend, the Autobots don't have to know about it.

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lvcHat4t2Uc&feature=emb_logo)   
**

The next day was weekend, and there was no need for Yalara to go to school. Parents, as always, are busy with important matters and didn't appear for almost a week and a half, so Yalara came to the Autobot base in the morning, intending to spend the whole day with Black Whirlwind. She persuaded him to fly out of city, where she would be able to make some kind of drawing in a calm atmosphere, otherwise the exhibition would be soon. In truth, the transformer himself wanted to get out somewhere, because the Autobots have been acting too weird lately. In addition, most of them went on a patrol as usual, where they didn’t want to take Black Whirlwind just because, Sam with Mikaela and Bumblebee went to a car parts store in the central area of the city that her father asked the girl to buy. Andrei with his uncle, aunt and little cousin, went off into the countryside. In general, the day promised to be calm.

The sun shines brightly, the birds flying past chirp, the wind stirs the leaves of just one sprawling tree growing on a hill above the head, where the city is clearly visible...

"So... what is the theme of your art exhibition?" Black Whirlwind inquired, peering over his friend's right shoulder at her drawing.

“Flight of fancy,” she smiled, not hiding her picture at all, where a girl was already depicted, looking like Yalara herself, arms outstretched to the sides. "Now I want to ask you... don’t know how you will react to this, but... umm... well..."

"Not this again. Speak directly. How many times to repeat..."

"Okay... Could you pose for me... Well, in your jet form?"

"What for?"

"For the picture. I'll show you later."

"Okay."

Black Whirlwind transformed into a jet plane, now he did it without any problems, and, had to adnit he liked this form much more than the rotorcraft one. Yalara went around the fighter, noting the most important parts of his design, and set to work, drawing everything so far with a simple pencil. In her 'flight of fantasy' the girl saw herself standing on the wing of a flying jet fighter. Naturally, this is not possible in reality, however, in the picture Yalara wanted to convey everything as if such not only could be, but also how spectacular it was.

Three jets and a helicopter flew in the sky above them, heading towards the city.

"Oh look!" Yalara surprised, staring up. "Are they getting ready for a new air show?"

“You said,” Black Whirlwind transformed into his usual form, “that these competitions are held once a year, aren't they?”

"Yes, but maybe..."

Then suddenly in the city there was an explosion right in its central area. Puffs of black smoke shot up into the sky, and then there were sounds quite similar to a shootout. One of the previously seen fighters swept over the disaster area.

“This is clearly not an air show,” said Black Whirlwind thoughtfully.

"The central city..." Yalara froze in deep shock. “Sam and Mikaela are there!”

And then her cell phone rang...

"Hello? Sam?!" Yalara pressed the phone to her ear, trying to hear the boy's words.

"Yalara! Where are you now? Where is Black Whirlwind?" She heard through the noise.

"We are in the country.. What is happening? Sam, can you hear me?!"

"Stay... where... fly... Yal..."

"Hello! Yal!" Sam draged Mikaela around the corner of one of the buildings, so as not to get hit. "Stay where you are! Do not fly here! You hear me?.."

“Sam? ..” the handset interrupted and the connection was cut off. "Sam, answer me! Sam!!!" But there was no respond. Yalara turned off the phone and looked up at Black Whirlwind: "You heard everything..."

He nodded his head in agreement.

"Let's go."

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Elkunmwo3A&feature=emb_logo)   
**

Black Whirlwind transformed into a jet plane and took off into the sky, having previously taken Yalara 'on board'. Together they immediately rushed to the scene of the disaster. Whatever happens in the city now, the day is already ruined.

Arriving at the place, from above they saw a serious battle of their friends, Autobots, and unknown winged transformers. Rather, only two had wings, one generally had screws, and the one the size of the largest in the Autobots company, Bulkhead, didn't have wings at all, but could also turned into a jet.

Diving down and trying not to get hit by accident, Black Whirlwind lowered Yalara to the ground and ordered her to hide somewhere, and himself, noticing Optimus Prime nearby, shooting at a fighter flying over him, he jumped to the Leader of the Autobots.

"Need help?"

"Why are you here?!!"

"One guess! Hey, this is... " Black Whirlwind took a closer look and immediately recognized in one of the opponents the transformer who had attacked him not so long ago in the night darkness for no reason and even without warning. The last time the bastard managed to escape, now this is not going to to happen!

And, ignoring Yalara and Optimus calling his name, Black Whirlwind transformed into a fighter and rushed after another jet plane his potential adversary had already turned into, at first not noticing the approach of hiss more recently likely victim. But, having noticed a somewhat unusual long-winged jet quickly flying at him, immediately opening fire, another transformer instantly recognized him and rushed away, not at all willing to arrange a showdown right here and now. Black Whirlwind, on the contrary, was eager to kick the unknown's ass, as well as to find out the cause of the attack - all that he wanted so last time. And to begin with, do it politely - limiting himself to just a little beating, and only then...

The battle continued below, but the two transformers flying above didn't care at all - they had a completely different goal. One wanted to hide and survive, the other - to find and destroy. Although both of these desires were intertwined in a certain sense, because an unfamiliar transformer maneuvered and shot just as well, so Black Whirlwind had to remember all his skills in aviation competitions. The situation was similar if only the 'rival' didn't try to kill him.

In pursuit of his unknown opponent, Black Whirlwind nearly collided with a large helicopter, that appeared completely unexpectedly. He hung in the air for a second, and then at an ultra-high signal frequency called his brothers...

"What's happening?" Bumblebee surprised, watching how all the Decepticons unexpectedly transformed and hurriedly left the battlefield. "Look, they are retreating!"

“They got scared,” Ironhide suggested.

“I don’t think so,” the ninja bot objected. “It doesn’t look like Decepticons...”

“Hey, where's Black Whirlwind?” Yalara looked around, but didn't notice her friend among the transformers. The others too... Strange, should have returned when the enemy began to retreat.

"What the hell, huh?!" Prowl swore. “He went after Starscream!”

"Great Primus!" Bumblebee terrified.

"After whom?" Yalara asked, but nobody listened to her.

"We have to get to them now!" ordered Optimus. “Yalara, you are with me. Autobots, transform and roll out!"

“I told you both not to fly here!” shouted Sam, with Mikaela running up to Bumblebee.

"We couldn't hear you and thought you were in trouble!" She explained, crawling into the cab of the red and blue truck that Optimus Prime had just turned into. And the whole team of Autobots rushed in the same direction as the flying enemy fighters.

Black Whirlwind tried not to lose sight of the target, which was rather difficult, since the enemy turned out to be amazingly maneuverable, and if he also participated in air races then, it is not yet known who of them would be the winner. The second transformer sharply dived down, hoping to throw off the annoying 'tail', but Black Whirlwind calculated his trajectory and didn't repeat this aerobatics, realizing that the enemy would then begin to soar upward. So it happened, and now Black Whirlwind has significantly reduced the distance. Both fighters rushed vertically upward, and here the Black Whirlwind, remembering his crown coup, with which he bypassed the last rival on air races, in the same way overtook his current opponent. Facing him and still continuing to rise vertically, Black Whirlwind transformed into his usual form and clung to the jet plane that had overtaken him. Out of surprise or fear, he also changed form to the usual one, and both from a height of several kilometers in a state of free fall rushed to the city below...

"Let go of me, you Megapsycho!” The winged transformer exclaimed, but Black Whirlwind held him in a stranglehold. A rather familiar voice... Very familiar... Without any hesitation Black Whirlwind pulled the gray metal mask from his face...

"Starscream?.."

"Megatron."

They were already at a distance of only a few tens of meters from the ground, when both thrust engines started reflexively, and the transformers in their usual forms landed softly onto the city asphalt. Two fighters and one helicopter flew up to them, and all three also transformed.

“Lord Megatron...” all three respectfully sank to one knee in front of Black Whirlwind. Seeing the behavior of others, the winged transformer from whom he pulled off the mask followed their example.

"Lord Megatron..."

Black Whirlwind stood still, unable to move. He knew all these transformers... He remembered his own name... After all, he is Megatron, Lord of the great and powerful clan of the Decepticons, or the Purple Sign faction.

_Suddenly, strange events surfaced in his memory. Space. Ship. Lifeless cold and dark planet. He stands on the bridge of the ship and watches from above on this empty gloomy world..._

_“Welcome to Toganor-5, my apprentice,” the red-black spiked transformer standing near with his head outstretched and two pairs of eyepieces says to him. "This is our new home. Cybertron does not belong to us now, but one day we will end the despotism of the Prime Dynasty, and all exiled Decepticons will gain freedom."_

_“I am with you, Master...” he replies quietly, not looking at the one standing nearby._

He looked at the Decepticons bowed respectfully, not knowing what to do next. It all happened so suddenly... And now he knows who he is...

It is not known how things would go further if the Autobot team did not appear at that second, appearing as if from nowhere. Six cars of different models drove up to them and transformed, loading their weapons. In response, the Decepticons also jumped up, pointing blasters at their enemies. And only one did not move, being in the middle between two fires ...

“My Lord, only command, and we will exterminate them!” said the huge Decepticon with one single, but rather large eyepiece in his forehead.

“Wait, Lugnut,” he answered quietly, looking around the arriving Autobots.

"My Lord?" Yalara surprised. "Black Whirlwind, what is he talking about? Do you know them?"

He was silent, not knowing what to say to her. As soon as he saw representatives of the enemy clan, unbridled fury rose within him, but now that she appeared... How could he give such an order without thinking? And he didn't know how to explain everything to this girl.

“So you remembered,” Optimus said quietly with some pain in his voice.

"Yes. Now I know everything." He turned away, clutching manipulators, and then again looked at the Leader of the Autobots: "How could you, Prime? How could you do this to me?!"

"Megatronus, listen... It's not what you think, I..."

“And just imagine, I believed you...” speaking was extremely difficult for him at the moment. “I didn't think you could do that. And for what? To find a way to victory over us through me? Well, say something!"

“Megs... I... I really wanted to help you.”

“Megatronus?..” Yalara gasped, looking with horror at the Autobot leader. “So he is your brother? And you didn’t tell him?"

“Here it goes...” came Bumblebee's voice from behind.

"Shut up!" Bulkhead roared. “Now you're going to tell about her fragment of Allspark we need.”

“What?..” Yalara asked in shock, her eyes wide. "So all this for..."

"No!" Optimus interrupted. "Yal, this is not true. I wanted to help my brother, and not... Megatronus, listen..."

But he interrupted him:

“Don't you dare to call me that! I despise you. You and all your soldiers. I thought you were worthy opponents, but now I doubt it." He turned to his followers: "We are leaving. Now."

“But my Lord?..”

"No buts! Rise up."

"Black Whirlwind!"

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u9dkEfNKe4E&feature=emb_logo)   
**

He turned around, completely unwilling to do so. It would have been much easier to fly far, far away, to run without looking back, just not to see her eyes. But no, something kept him from such an act. He so dreamed of remembering his past, his real identity, his name. However, now... again he wanted to fall into unconsciousness, wake up from a terrible nightmare, or vice versa - to go into the world of dreams in order to escape from the terrible reality. But be that as it may, truth will not allow him to escape from his real self. And he has to deal with it, although he doesn’t like it...

“Forget about him, Yalara,” he said quietly, trying not to look into the eyes of the poor girl. It was painful for him to pronounce these words, but there was no turning back. "Forget about him... About me... Black Whirlwind is no more... There is only Megatron - the one who I really am."

"But..." the girl’s lost her breath, she couldn't find the words to not let him go.

"Goodbye, Yalara. Decepticons! We're leaving..."

He transformed into a jet fighter and immediately rushed into the sunset sky. The rest of the Decepticons followed their leader, deep in their Sparks being happy with his return, although somewhat annoyed - they could get a good fight with the Autobots. But Megatron ordered to retreat. And the orders of the Master are not discussed.

Autobots and humans who remained on the ground silently watched the retreating Decepticon squadron. That's all over, Megatron is back, and it is not known what the Decepticons will do next. Now, however, the Autobots were very lucky, because they managed to avoid a fierce battle by a miracle, which, of course, everyone understood. The surprise, as well as the long-term communication of Megatron with the daughter of the Minister of Defense and her Russian friend, played a role. If this were not the case, events could have developed in a completely different way, like the consequences ... Now anything can happen, and no one can predict the future.

Why did Megatron not give the order to attack right now? Really because of her? Perhaps, in the depths of his Spark, the lord of the Decepticons is able to make friends ... At least he was, until now.

She lowered her head, looking at the asphalt, but did not even see it, did not notice what was going on around, feeling only as if the world around had begun to crumble, disappearing in the all-consuming black abyss, where it was about to draw it in. In the heart of the girl, where the Black Whirlwind was, there was only a void ...

"Are you all right?" Optimus turned to the standing still Yalara. But he didn't know at all what to say at the moment, although he felt that as a leader, he was obliged to support her especially now.

“You know,” she said in a colorless voice, raising her empty eyes to Prime, “after all, Black Whirlwind and I... We were doing great... Until you came...” Her lips pursed and nodding nervously the girl slowly began to move away from them.

Bumblebee called out to her, but Yalara didn't turn around, continuing to move away from them. No one dared to run after her and explain something. And she still wouldn't listen to those who so long and cruelly deceived her. Yalara was angry at everyone. At the Autobots for cheating, at Sam and Mikaela for the idea of trusting 'suspicious' transformers, at Black Whirlwind for leaving her, at herself being careless and ignoring her own intuition... She didn't feel so bad even after Tiffany’s most malicious jokes. No, this time Yalara felt as if she had been frankly poured with mud, which she won't be able to wash off in the near future, if at all.

There was nothing more to say. It's over. Secrets are revealed. And there was nothing left that connected her with the transformers. And he flew away. Now Yalara was alone again, and for this she haa to thank the Autobots and their friends. Megatron... Megatronus... Leader of the Decepticon clan. A strong and beautiful name, it suits him much more than Black Whirlwind. He always behaved arrogantly, he looked in a sense like a prince... And after all, he wasn't evil, no. He was a friend. A friend she loved as a family member... A friend who taught her how to become more self-confident... simply by his behavior and influence. A friend with whom she could share her sorrows and joys, with whom she could laugh heartily. Yes, he was arrogant and sometimes rude, but at the same time smart and honest... She knew that this giant would never hurt her. And even today, after all, literally an hour ago everything was fine... They shouldn't have rushed into this fight, they had to stay away.

Now the girl couldn't even cry or at least squeeze out a word. She thought the Autobots would help her friend, but it turned out quite the opposite. And there is no longer any desire to stay with them. Therefore Yalara decided to leave. To never see them again, never hear and never know. Just think, she was deceived by those with whom she had already managed to make friends. But if you can’t trust your friends, then to who can you trust at all?

She walked home, regardless of the distance. Didn't want to think about anything, and all attempts at mental activity boiled down to the same thing - she lost her closest friend. Moreover, he turned out to be an enemy, it was something Yalara couldn't imagine after all that they've been through together. All the most vivid memories, especially the last, no one else knows about this. Black Whirlwind showed how important their friendship was for him, how close they became, like siblings. And now everything collapsed in an instant... And even worse, what Yalara will now say to her parents? How will she look into their eyes after all this?

The Decepticons were extremely happy, which was expressed not in a stormy walk or colorful decoration, but in joyful emotions about the return of their true leader. The Decepticons were tired of Starscream's ruling, when they suffered one failure after another during their combat operations. The only ones who were completely not happy about the return of the lord of the Decepticons were Professor Isaac Sumduk, who dreamed that the entire Decepticon tribe would be exterminated, and Starscream, who again became deputy. And the plan was so good...

“My Lord,” Soundwave stepped forward, “on behalf of all your soldiers, let me inform you how pleased we are that you're back.”

He was supported by the joyful hubbub of the rest of the Decepticons.

“Although you could have warned us about your undertaking,” Black Arachnia chided the leader.

"You all could during my absence not to sit with open mouths, but do business!" Megatron snapped and hid in his living compartment, not wanting to see anyone.

"Enough already!" Starscream realized that he needed to somehow defuse the situation. “Our Lord is very tired! He had to endure so much in recent months."

“But you said it was his order!” objected Barricade. "Was it not?"

“Yes,” the seeker tried to keep his confidence, recalling his version, which he explained to the soldiers. "And you dare to doubt the words of Megatron himself?!"

“Not at all.”

“No questions then! The main thing is that our leader is with us again, and now the Autobots will definitely come to an end!"

"YE-E-E-ES!!!" joyfully thrashed everyone. And Starscream concluded that the next time he needs to hit right away and probably at the very first opportunity, because this may be the last attempt. This time he got out, but if the same thing happens again, then he will face the aftermath.

On the Autobots base passions were heated to the limit.

"Well, what have we achieved ?!" Ironhide was angry, pacing back and forth around the meeting room. "Didn’t receive the Allspark shard, Megatron gained his memories, worse than that, now he knows the location of our base, while we haven’t made an iota with the search for their secret HQ!" He sharply waved the manipulator, accidentally hitting Bumblebee on the nose.

"Hey, watch out!" The yellow autobot defiantly rubbed the affected part of the face.

“Calm down, buddy,” Prowl tried to temper his friend. “We need a plan, not a statement of the rather unpleasant facts already existing.”

“And what will Yalara say now...” Bulkhead said thoughtfully.

"What will she say?!" Ironheid began to glow again. "Well, this spoiled girl should be grateful that we opened her eyes! Not so long ago I tried to convince her to voluntarily give us her fragment of the Allspark, but all in vain. And when I made an attempt to give her a hint about her friend, she didn’t even want to listen!"

“Naturally,” Ratchet nodded, “because Yalara sees him completely different.”

"And what in the end?! Or do you think that..."

“Don't you dare raise your voice at me!” the medic abruptly interrupted him, abruptly approaching the combat Autobot. "Not everyone looks at the world like you!"

"ENOUGH !!!" Optimus Prime barked at them, and the guys realized that they had gone too far - the leader had never allowed himself such behavior. And Optimus himself was a little scared, but he didn’t give a look: "Now you're going to fight?! Yes, we have a new problem, but the loss of control over emotions never lead to good. You can hate each other, but do not forget that we have a common cause, for which we are waging this war with the Decepticons. But skirmishes between us will not lead to anything, and I am surprised if you still do not understand this!"

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Z9-Df27aH4&feature=emb_logo)   
**

Optimus turned sharply and headed to his living quarters. He felt gazes of friends in his back, and with difficulty restrained himself so as not to turn around. Typically, Prime never allowed himself to raise his voice at any of his friends, but today was such a day that even the always visually calm and unflappable Leader of the Autobots lost his nerves. Ironhide is right, now Megatron knows where the Autobot base is, and they can’t find the enemy, the tracking device that was on the Decepticon’s manipulator must have fallen during the battle. And this is exactly Optimus's fault - the idea that his brother could be around again and become the same as before, clouded by the mind of the Autobot Leader. But today's events have shown that this is unlikely to ever happen. He doesn't feel, doesnt believe in his origin. Whatever they did to him back then, the real Megatron may never return. Therefore, Optimus Prime must find the strength and permanently suppress this feeling, get rid of it. This is extremely difficult, but he needs to try for the sake of what the Autobots are fighting for. 'No sacrifice, no victory...' - this motto Optimus knew well, just as he remembered the words of the Oracle - the great forecaster of Cybertron, who said: “Transform your fate... Transform and improve... Through pain and suffering leads the way to a new heyday...". But should he again sacrifice a sense of love for his brother that has just begun to be reborn? Megatronus could have ordered the attack, but he didn’t do it... even now. Could this, nevertheless, be the influence of his true nature... or it's because of the girl... Nevertheless t is unlikely that he will be able to forgive... although the Leader of the Autobots struggled to help him.

“Great Primus... why are you doing this to me?..” Optimus Prime whispered in a barely audible voice, dragging the manipulator across his face and erasing the droplets of washer fluid that had just come out. "For what..."

Yalara came home only in the evening, mentally rejoicing that her parents were not at home. To tell everything to anyone now she simply had neither the strength nor the desire. Therefore, after dinner the girl immediately went to bed, telling everyone, including her grandmother, that she was just very tired today, and once entering her room, collapsed onto the bed, bursting with burning tears. She couldn't restrain herself anymore. First, she lost her grandfather, and now the one whom she considered her older brother. From the very beginning, Yalara doubted Black Whirlwind's decision to accept help from the Autobots, but then decided that it would be for the gest. The girl heard so many good things about these transformers and basically couldn't think that they are capable of such things. And all for what? All because of this pebble, that she accidentally found? Yes, this thing is important for the Autobots, and Yalara would agree to give it to them, but now they will not get it. Never! To do this, they will first have to kill the girl, but they are unlikely to decide on this. And voluntarily Yalara will not give up the fragment of the Allspark to those who have deceived her for so long.

“This will never happen...” she hissed softly, clutching the pebble in her hand. "Never..."

Turning off the light, Yalara sat opposite the open window and began to look at the starry sky. Black Whirlwind is somewhere out there... Yalara sighed frantically, feeling new tears roll down her cheeks - just this afternoon she didn't expect that everything would turn out like that.

Megatron stood on top of the cliff, inside of which was located the Decepticons base. He's finally home after such a long time. The others have already probably dispersed into their living compartments and put the systems into sleep mode, well, with the exception of those on duty. Megatron didn't want to go recharge despite such a late time. The Decepticon looked at the starry sky, trying to put his thoughts in order. He was torn by conflicting feelings: on the one hand, he now knows who he is - the truth he desired for so long, but on the other hand, he wasn't too happy about that. After all, he, Megatron, the Lord of the powerful clan of the Decepticons, a great warrior and an unconditional leader, suddenly made friends with a representative of a race he despised, he saved a human from a burning house and even helped put out the fire. Even worse, he lived under the same roof with the Autobots! There is simply nowhere to fall below. Although no, there is something else - he revealed his own Spark to a human... Megatron couldn't even understand what was worse: this or that he allowed the Autobots to fool himself for so long...

He remembered the conversation with Yalara...

_"And maybe so... What it you... I mean ... Well and what if you are really his brother?"_

_“I wouldn't say that.”_

_"Why?"_

_“If I was Optimus’s brother, he would recognize me right away, yes? And you wouldn't have to ask this question."_

And Prime hid from him belonging to another clan, in spite of everything, lulling Megatron's vigilance, although he perfectly saw the differences between the two Signs. Even when he almost found out the truth, Optimus refused to admit anything, although he hinted at something...

_"Why did you lie to me? Now I know that I am a Decepticon. That means we are enemies?"_

_“Lying and not saying everything, Black Whirlwind, is a big difference. I do not want to be your enemy, just as I never wanted to be Megatronus's enemy."_

Never wanted to be his enemy. And, nevertheless, the war between the Autobots and Decepticons still continues not only on Earth. But why? Who started it? And... for what? The Lord of the Decepticons couldn't remember this. He only knew that the confrontation had been going on for a long time, but what were premises and reasons ... Once the Leader of the Decepticons probably knew this, but now... The memory has returned to him, but not completely, leaving a rather large part of his past behind a veil of history, including his real family. Can Optimus actually be his brother? The Decepticons Leader couldnt give a one hundred percent guarantee, despite the conversation with Prime. After all, Autobots cannot be trusted, and Megatron understands this very well.

But all attempts to remember his true relatives ended unsuccessfully, and thoughts immediately returned to Yalara, for whom he became a member of her family...

_“I like you more as an older brother than as an educator...” she once said._

And he said that he would never leave her... but he broke his promise. Because now he knows the truth, and it is unlikely that Yalara would want to speak with him again. They had so much in common, and in one day everything collapsed...

_"I'm Yalara. And you are?"_

_"I... Name ... my name... No data. Memory banks are ninety-three percent damaged. I don't know... who am I?"_

The longer Megatron pondered this, the more difficult it was to get rid of the thought that, as Black Whirlwind he really began a new life and was really happy. It’s like real life is out there, and here’s only a terrible nightmare, and he wants to wake up... If it was possible... However, the reality is that there is no turning back, and he just have to live on, remaining on the Dark Side, killing all the bright beginnings within. What are you doing, Megatron, he mentally reproached himself, what are you doing ...

**Soundtracks:**

1) Interstellar OST - Dust Storm; (Autobots decide what to do next)

2) Interstellar OST - Murph; (conversation between Ironhide and Yalara

3) Enderal OST - Ocean of Sand / Sandmeer; (Megatron and Yalara in the countryside)

4) Transformers (Expanded Score) OST - When Feds Attack; (Decepticon attack, Megatron vs. Starscream)

5) Attraction OST - Outter Space; (Megatron and Decepticons fly away, Yalara leaves from the Autobots)

6) Interstellar OST - Our World (Optimus, Yalara and Megatron's reflections on what happened)


	11. Part 1. Chapter 10. Megatron's secret.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Decepticon leader has a secret... that he had no idea about due to his memory loss.

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rN4sXqnHZoI&feature=emb_logo)   
**

Few days have passed since the Decepticon Leader returned to his clan. Adapting again was not easy, given that the one who Megatron was just recently, appeared to be the exact opposite of his real self. Or not? What if Black Whirlwind is the true essence of the Decepticon clan Warlord? From time to time Megatron found himself thinking that he no longer liked making plans to take over the Earth. How can you wish to enslave and destroy those who most recently were your friends? Again he didn't want to plunge into the world of cruelty, however Megatron tried not to show how difficult it was for him, although something was manifested in his actions. For example, he allowed Professor Sumdac to freely move around the base, but warned that if any of the Decepticons suspects a 'human insect' in equivocal activity, the professor would be dead in seconds. Outwardly, the Lord of the Decepticons was impenetrable, and none of the Decepticons knew how bad he felt. And now strange malfunctions began appear in his systems, expressed in Spark pulsations, from which short-term attacks of electric pain paralyzed his body for seconds. And also increased aggressiveness. Unjustified outbursts of anger even in the most trifling situations: someone speaks too loudly, or appeares in the wrong place at the wrong time. Megatron became scared, because nothing like this had happened to him before.

But hatred towards the Autobots, and Optimus Prime in particular, helped him to move on. Tricked twice. What happened the first time, Megatron couldn't remember, despite all his efforts - the memory refused to give the answer. He only knew that this is war forced the two clans of the same planet to be so distant from each other. And now even Yalara probably no longer wants to see him. Who knows what the Autobots told her? The ruler didn't want to name the true reason for delaying new attacks, and so that the Decepticons would not pester questions, Megatron decided to divert them to continue the construction of the Space Bridge, which could open a direct path back to their native Cybertron.

Besides Starscream was an additional headache. The annoying sneak now literally follows the leader al the time and looks at him somehow suspiciously. Although he told Megatron that everything happened exactly as the Lord himself intended in order to deceive the enemies, he couldn't remember any of this. Which was the only reason Starscream still kept his head on his shoulders. But Megatron was very angry with the extraordinary attention to himself from Starscream, as if he was again plotting a certain dirty trick. Therefore, all the time he had to be on hie guard. Constantly.

And then one day, Barricade entered the main hall of the base. After some hesitation, he went up to his master and said:

“Mixmaster says they need parts again.”

"What happened this time?" Megatron grunted, not so much surprised - the Constructicons always messed up. A specialist in the construction of Space Bridges is so hard to find especially on this miserable planet... And Megatron himself can’t do everything for everyone.

"The second installation shut down - someone mixed up the switches occurring the overload. Now, we'll have to restore it for weeks."

“And who to thank for that?” The Lord of the Decepticons growled, flashing his optics menacingly.

“N... well, uh... you understand, you don’t even have to guess,” Barricade clearly hinted at a very famous person. And Megatron understood this.

“Oh, Unicron takes you! STARSCREAM!!!"

While in his living compartment Starscream enjoyed the silence. It is good that no one is bothering, not whispering behind his back, that he, they say, is again a deputy (and after all, how much time has passed - others won't calm down in any way!), and not a leader. And the leader of him is so-so. But the fighter himself didn't agree with this - they didn't give him a chance to show what a leader he could be! And he can become one. If only get rid of Megatron once and for all. Need to come up with a plan. The one that his master will forever disappear from the face of this planet and will NEVER return. Starscream rubbed his manipulators and giggled viciously, already imagining himself king of the Decepticons. But his so beloved fantasy instantly vanished, frightened when the metal doors of his compartment were knocked out by a strong kick.

Starscream almost jumped to the ceiling from this. Who of the soldiers became so overwhelmed that allows themselves to break into the personal compartment of Megatron's second in command?!

But when he saw WHO 'disturbed' him, the fighter opened his mouth and stood up still - the furious Megatron stepped into his compartment. The Leader's eyepieces glowed with bright scarlet fire. And Starscream didn't really like his look.

"My Lord!" the sneak Starscream smiled the whole width of his mouth, hardly holding trembling knees. "What surprise! Uhh... That is... Come in! How can I help?"

“The second generator of the Space Bridge,” Megatron began in an even voice, shining through the eyes of his deputy, “was disabled. Your doing?"

“What are you saying, my Lord!” Starscream exclaimed, stepping back closer to the table on which he had a pile of paper sheets. “How could you think that I... Why, did the Space Bridge break? How?"

“No, it's my question.”

“But I... I have nothing to do with it...”

"Yah?" Megatron stepped up to him another step. “And witnesses say the opposite.”

“Wha... what witnesses?” Starscream hiccuped, catching Barricade behind the leader. - I don’t... Ahhh!!!" Megatron forcefully squeezed the right wing of his second in command. So the lord liked to punish him the most. Maybe it’s really worth it to drag him by wings all over the base? Use him to sweep the floor, throw off the cliff or...

Then the Lord's eyes fell on a heap of paper sheets on the table. This is something new (which is extremely suspicious - transformers usually use computers)...

"Why paper?" He asked shortly, not letting go of the seeker's wing.

“P-paper?..” Starscream mumbled in dismay. "W-what... paper?"

“On the table behind you. What is it for? Don’t say to wipe your ass!" Megatron managed to catch so many terrestrial expressions from humans that he would use them more often, if he hadn't restrained himself.

Starscream would probably giggle from such a statement if the situation was somewhat different, and if the damned Megatron had not squeezed his wing so much!

"Well, I'm here just..." Starscream in a hurry tried to come up with something, "in my spare time I love drawing, you know, new hobbie..."

Megatron flinched, his optics flashed - and this didn't bode well. He got interested in drawing. Who is he trying to fool? An artist, Unicron would have taken him! An artist... Drawings... Yalara. The Decepticon Leader's thoughts returned to her again. She painted beautifully. Beautifully is one of the words incomprehensible to Megatron, at least earlier. And now she is far away. She will not want to see him. The spark in his chest unpleasantly stabbed, and a second pain spread throughout his body. Megatron jerked and gasped, the left manipulator almost crushed the right Starscream's right wing, Megatron's second in command howled in a loud voice from pain. Leaning sharply forward, the Decepticon Leader grabbed a piece of paper from the deputy's table. And what he saw, to put it mildly, didn't please him...

"What's this?" Megatron poked a sheet of paper almost in Starscream’s face, on it the vice himself was painted sitting on the throne and a crowd of transformers bowed respectfully at his feet. One couldn't recognize the 'great' drawn Seeker if not for the inscription 'Starscream' above him.

Megatron's eyepieces turned red, all thoughts immediately switched from Yalara to his assistant. He was not satisfied with the past attempt to try to kill his leader. Megatron survived to spite everyone. To spite him.

"This... this is a joke, Master..." the fighter tried to justify himself, releasing his damaged wing from the powerful fingers of the Leader (Megatron simply got distracted and loosened his grip). "I was kidding..."

“Ah, a joke...” the Decepticon Leader slowly said in an icy voice. Last time, he also 'joked'?! Due to his past so-called joke, Megatron still cannot remember most of his life. Starscream almost succeeded back then. Exactly, 'almost'... And he will try again, Megatron had no doubts about it. So, there is only one way to resolve the situation, save himself from torment and at the same time take revenge on Starscream. Moreover, now Megatron felt a potential need for destruction and a good fight.

For a couple of seconds, the master burned his assistant with an evil look, and then calmly ordered:

“Wait here, I'll be right back.” And he went down the corridor away from the deputy's compartment.

For Starscream a decisive moment has come - run or die. The self-preservation instinct still prompted the cowardly transformer the first option, and he pulled in the opposite direction like a frightened hare. He knew very well that the Overlord wouldn't stroke his head tor this. May it be simply a miracle if the winged one will be able to retain his head on shoulders.

Meanwhile, reaching the main hall, Megatron picked up his huge plasma gun leaning against the throne, attached it to his right forearm and went in search of his victim, who had already hastily rushed off, and not to wait for the death sentence. Let's look for him. This is even fun.

Starscream rushed through the base and hysterically yelled that certain someone wants to kill him. But for other Decepticons this was not something new, so no one paid particular attention to this. Previously, he and their Overlord constantly 'played' these games. However now this is no longer a game, but no one knew about it...

"Where's Megatron?" the fighter asked everyone he met. He was scared to the depths of the Spark. It was necessary to escape. Hide somewhere until the Master calms down or recouped on someone else. Starscream ran a couple of stairs, turned several corridors and...

...Just then they met at a distance of about twenty meters. Recently Megatron was not like himself. Difficulties in adapting at the home base after a long absence? Malfunctions? System crashes? All Decepticons were at a loss. In any case Starscream didn't wish to talk to the master’s weapon, so he tried to solve everything peacefully:

“My Lord, listen, I understand - you are angry. I made a mistake, but..."

Megatron pointed the plasma cannon at him.

“He’s going to shoot you,” said Frenzy, who was watching this all.

"Don’t be silly, he won’t..."

BOOM!!! The plasma charge flew only half a meter from the Decepticon's wing, forming a huge hole in the wall. Starscream barely had time to plop down to the floor.

"Do not shoot!!! Ahhhhhh!!!"

Lord Megatron!" shouted in one voice Frenzy and Soundwave with Knockout, who came running to the noise.

"Enough! It's not funny!" yelled Black Arachnia.

Megatron, not paying any attention to them, calmly continued to pursue his aim, the hysterical screams of whom were carried throughout the base. The Decepticon Lord fired at Starskrim's flickering wing, but missed. And that made him even more angry. Or enthusiastic?

"Megatron, stop!" Yelled the poor transfromer. "Knockout, pacify this psycho!"

“Pray lastly to Sigma Computer, Starscream!” A couple more charges flew in the running off fighter's direction.

"He's shooting at me!!!" the winged Decepticon rushed in panic along the stairs and corridors of the base. Now it became clear to everyone that there were no jokes. It's not about punishment, but about complete elimination. And those who were already aware of what was happening, tried to somehow restrain their master. Knockout brought a shocker from the medical bay, but so far he couldn't get to the leader who had lost his temper.

"Megatron, calm down!" Black Arachnia called to him, keeping herself at a decent distance so she wouldn't fall under a hot hand. "This is too much! Enough!"

"Megatron, listen! Let's figure it out!" Starscream screamed while running, not looking back.

“So you're serious?” Blackout inquired, walking to the right of his commander.

“Yes, very,” Megatron didn't raise his voice, but his whole appearance showed how mad he was.

Starscream ran away at the maximum speed that he was capable of in his robot mode. It was not possible to become a jet, because there's not enough space for large-scale maneuvers. So he had to get to the exit from the base and soar into the sky. Although no guaranties that Megatron won't get to him in the air. Although no the transformation is not an option because of the damaged wing. He has to come up with something else... Starscream was so absorbed in the idea of his own salvation that accidently ran into the huge Decepticon with one single eyepiece in his forehead and excavator jaws. However this unexpected meeting made the winged one extremely happy, Starscream grabbed his fellow by the manipulator and shouted in panic:

"Lugnut, my friend! He wants to shoot me! If you see Megatron - strike him down!" and rushed on again.

“I understand,” Blackout continued to reason, trying to keep up with his leader. He had already received a signal from Knockout hurrying in their direction, and was ready to act on his command. Here simple persuasion won't be enough, however the combat helicopter still didn't lose hope: "Starscream is a vile type, but to demolish your second in command is, in my opinion, a bit too much."

Too much... And his next attempt to overthrow the leader? And life among organics? And the lost memories? Is this not too much? This is not a horror? But it's useless to prove something to his subordinates, since they are not supposed to think - they blindly trust the leader and obey his orders. True, there are some exceptions - one of those is now running around the base and yelling at the limit of his voice capabilities... It’s his own fault. About all this Megatron decided not to spread and only promised:

“I’ll just shoot his head off. He doesn’t use it anyway."

Then the huge Lugnut grew in front of them, clutching a massive piece of iron in his manipulators (more for self-defense, if necessary):

"Stop it, boss. Weapons are not needed here."

"Don't interfere, Lugnut, get out of the way." Megatron pointed the cannon at him, and the tremendous Decepticon Cyclops hastily retreated, timidly offering:

“At least give him a head start.”

Megatron only grunted at this. If Starscream was smart, he wouldn't break the Space Bridge in order to annoy his leader once again. Or at least already tried to get off the base for his sake. His own fault.

After some time, the Lord still managed to drive his deputy into a corner, who, clinging to the wall and not taking his eyes off the Master’s cannon, tearfully began to beg him for mercy. Megatron would have shot him without hesitation, but for some reason the inner voice told the Overlord that it was not proper for the leader of an entire powerful clan to act like this, life should be respected in any of its manifestations. Megatron himself was surprised at such thoughts, obviously not peculiar to him before. Something stopped him. Something inexplicable. This is not even Black Whirlwind's emotions, but something what makes him act in a completely different way... They used to be best friends... He, Starscream and Soundwave - studied at the same course of the Military Academy, they were a team. And Megatron again spared Starscream, although he promised that the next sabotage would be the last for his vice. The seeker had heard this before, but Megatron’s entire expression spoke of the execution of the threat, so Starscream only nodded weakly and, when the Overlord departed, crawled down the wall, hardly believing that he survived. Arrived Knockout with relief removed the shocker. The leader calmed down, but the medic now had do restore Starscream’s wing and bring the seeker to his senses

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C9TWHxy8Xdw&feature=emb_logo)   
**

The next day Megatron decided to arrange a real combat training for his Decepticons. It happened before, but now the task of the 'sky' warriors became more complicated. The Decepticon training complex was located a couple of kilometers from the main base and was a kind of human military facility equipped with powerful defensive weapons and combat drones that imitate enemies. Sometimes the Decepticons conducted training to prepare upcoming battles with the Autobots, and now the newly returned Overlord decided to check if his soldiers had forgotten how to fight. In addition all of them were eager for battle, wanting to avenge the Red Sign clan for holding their leader. Sooner or later they would have to fight again, and Megatron wanted to know the state of the Decepticons.

And so, as soon as the sun appeared above the horizon, twelve fighters soared into the sky and went to the training site, and those that couldn't tear themselves off the ground moved accordingly in their alternative transport forms. The battle zone was protected by special camouflage devices, so the human troops along with the Autobots couldn't find it in any way, as well as the main Decepticon base. The Constructors Scrapper and Mixmaster controlled the guns from the computers on base, or rather, monitored their correct operation. The battle group led by Megatron was to storm the base, destroying all hostile targets. It took them almost the whole day to work out different attack schemes.

At first, everything was going pretty well, and the Decepticons obediently carried out their tasks, dodging bullets and missiles. They practically broke through the 'enemy' line of defense, but for an inexplicable reason Starscream left his combat sector and with a shout: “Who shoots like that?!!” he began to destroy the drones intended for his comrade. Megatron tried to call out to him, but very enthusiastic Seeker didn't pay attention to the leader’s abuse. Three-faced Blitzwing began to argue with himself how best to beat the enemy, and as a result, involuntarily changing the altform from a jet to a tank, fell down to the ground. Fortunately, the height was small. One of the Decepticons laughed when he saw this, and also ended up on the ground, hit by an enemy weapon. The last wave of attacks went completely unsuccessfully, and in the late afternoon the furious Megatron ordered everyone to return to base. The Decepticons realized that now they are in serious trouble...

“And what was all this?!” Megatron began angrily, when they landed and transformed into robots. “What the hell did you do?! If it was a real fight, you would all have been turned into piles of scrap metal a long time ago! Battle Decepticons called! Lugnut."

"Aye!" responded a huge Decepticon with a single huge eyepiece on his forehead.

“Explain me, idiot, why did you rush into those turrets spinning?!”

“This is... well...” the bruiser hesitated. “My Lord, this is...” Lugnut realized that he was showing off in vain, but once he saw the flight of his leader on TV during an aviation competition, he secretly trained hard from others. The leader was always an example for him, but the Decepticon Cyclops was so scared that he couldn't explain his actions.

Megatron furiously clenched his fists, pacing back and forth in front of the fighters and holding himself with difficulty so as not to shoot everyone from his plasma gun. What have the advanced squad of combat transformers become during his absence? Terrible! The leader of the Decepticons realized that this, as the people say, goon won't give a clear answer, so he moved on to the next victim.

"Starscream!"

"Yes my Lord!" the eternal traitor and sneak sang in a faint voice.

Megatron approached him, menacingly flashing his optics:

"Others didn't have communication problems. So deafness is your personal problem?! Your task was to protect YOUR own sector!"

“But my Lord...” Starscream tried to justify himself, “in Lugnut's sector there were so many enemy drones... What do you think I should have done?”

"I don't care about your opinion on Lugnut's sector!!!" Megatron soared, so that his chief assistant scaredly cringed into a lump. “Useless tin can, and you even dare to snarl with me ?! How many times to repeat that each of you have your own mission and own battle sector!!!"

"But my Lord..."

"SILENCE!!!" Megatron swung and hit his deputy with the plasma gun so that he crashed to the floor. Everyone was dumbfounded. "Because of you everyone could die!!!"

“I'm sorry...” Starscream sobbed. This was no longer the same behavior as before. After all, before the Lord has never been so angry as now. And Starscream just in case decided that it was not worth playing with fire - he remembered way too well, how the Overlord drove him all over the base, threatening to shoot on the spot. Megatron has changed a lot when he returned to his clan. He used to cross the line before, but now... Now he was completely inadequate. And no one could understand the reason for such terrible changes in the character of their leader.

“And you, Blitzwing,” the scarlet eyepieces of the Decepticot leader flared up so much that they became orange, the growling voice turned into a hiss (the three-faced transformer trembled): “Unicron takes you, another act like this, and I'll eliminate you in that very second!”

"Yes, sir. Clear. Got it." Alternately replacing each other, all three faces of the winged Decepticon answered.

"Dismissed." Megatron steadily retired. Everyone was so silent and looked at him in the wake. The frightened Starscream remained seating and putting his hand to the dent on his cheek.

Everyone was confused. However, the majority of the soldiers agreed with their boss, and they pointed with their fingers at the beaten seeker with quiet evil laughs. As they always did, when someone was punished before their eyes. They were happy to see their normal Megatron, who, it turns out, has not gone anywhere, and again shows his inherent qualities. Only a few sulkers faded: some by inertia, and some who consciously felt sympathy for their fellow.

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l2NBVjj8HkQ&feature=emb_logo)   
**

Megatron entered his living bay and leaned against the wall. Again this pain in the chest, again electrical impulses, again these unusual Spark of pulsations. Irritation. Anger. Fury. But before, none of this caused system crashes. But no matter what this means, the leader can handle this, he must. And without anyone's help. He just needs to calm down. Let go and...

"Ahhh!.." Megatron shuddered from a new attack of electric pain, leaning his left hand against the wall, and putting his right palm to his chest.

"What?" a surprised voice came from behind - in the opened doors stood Professor Sumdac.

"How dare you, human?!" turning sharply, the Decepticon almost fell to his knees. “Who... who allowed you to enter here?.."

“I was passing by and heard a noise,” Professor Sumdac explained. “So what happened?”

"Go away." Megatron gritted his teeth and turned away so that the man wouldn't see the grimace of pain that distorted his face. "Leave, while you're still alive."

“Okay,” the professor turned and took a step outside the door.

"Sumdac!" Megatron suddenly called out to him.

"What?"

"Rrr... No. Nothing. Go away."

But the professor, unexpectedly for Megatron, instead of following the transformer's 'advice', stepped back into the living compartment and approached him. The Leader of the Decepticons flashed in surprise with his eyepieces. Yes, in the past he without hesitation incinerate the impudent organic for such an act, but now... Something stopped him, like an inner voice saying that it would be wrong. Maybe it's worth scaring him for a start?

"Get out immediately!" Megatron threateningly jerked his gun. "This is the last warning."

But Sumdac was not afraid this time. Intuition told the man that no matter how this transformer behaved, he still won’t do anything. The professor saw that Megatron after his return became completely different, although he tried to carefully hide it. Perhaps, for a start, these changes in the Decepticon's character should be turned in a good direction, and only then...

“I see that something is wrong with you,” Sumdac said confidently, taking another step closer. "Let me help."

"WHAT???" Megatron even lost his voice. "What do you want?.."

“Help you,” Professor Sumdac firmly repeated, wondering to himself. Oddly, Megatron was one of those that the professor hated the most. But now he offers help to his enemy. This was unexpected...

Megatron thought the same.

“I don't need your help, insect!” He snapped, but a new bout of electric pain, from which the Leader of the Decepticons shuddered, said otherwise. And Sumdac understood this perfectly. But trying to convince Megatron of something is a waste of time (at best), so the professor decided to go from the other side:

"Anyway, something is wrong with you. If I see this, then be sure that others will also notice. You don’t want them to think that their leader..." here Sumdac hesitated, realizing that if he speaks it out loud, then Megatron will destroy him right away, so he said otherwise: "Uh... Slightly out of shape. I suggest you go with me to the medical laboratory and check everything. That's all."

"No."

“No one will know,” Sumdac immediately guessed what caused such a sharp refusal, “I will be silent. And the rest... After all your war-games today they will probably go off-line earlier than usual."

"Yes. And believe me, human, such training only do good."

“Just as checking systems from time to time,” the professor added. “Come on, or should I inform Knockout of your condition?

Megatron pursed his lips in displeasure. Needless to say, since childhood he couldn't stand medical technicians. Or could he? Oh, how much remains to be remembered. But Sumdac is partly right - it can no longer continue. A leader is a leader to set an example to others. And if this same leader is not capable of leading, then why is he even needed? But on the other hand, entrust the diagnosis of his systems... to a human? Although, Yalara is also a human, and a very good one... Is it worth the risk? Knockout will do better, but... the Decepticon leader doesn't want anyone to know.

“Okay,” Megatron agreed a few seconds later. "But mind you, if anyone finds out..."

“This will not happen,” the professor promised, “I give you my word.”

They left Megatron's living quarters and headed down the corridor to the elevator to the lower level, where the medical laboratory was located. All the way, the Decepticon Lord pondered tensely whether he should do this or not. But every time he thought about turning back, his inner voice pushed him forward again and again. There was no one in the corridors, so the Lord, accompanied by a little man, couldn't seem strange to anyone. Megatron didn't even dare to think about this, given that he had returned recently. He tried again to try to be scary, threatening, but... But something was wrong... For too long the Decepticon Leader was on the other side, and saw something that he would never have allowed himself to. But now...

He didn't even notice how quickly they reached the medical laboratory. The transformer had to press the door open button, because a stunted human couldn't physically reach it. The light turned on automatically when both entered.

Megatron rarely visited this place, given that even during intense battles, he almost never received serious damages (but not recently). But he noted that the Autobot medical unit is nothing compare to this place. Yes, Ratchet, given his profession, would have liked it here. But Knockout, on the contrary, would be extremely against the presence of an outsider, especially an Autobot. A fairly decent size room (like everything on the Decepticon base), an aluminum-colored floor and walls, a medical platform in the center with a scanner built in above the ceiling and at the same time serving as a lamp, different equipment, computers with large screens are placed along the walls, and much more .

“Lie down, please,” the professor nodded toward the platform, and he himself went to one of the terminals. Megatron made a sour face and lay on the berth, a lamp flashed above him, emitting a red beam, which began to move across the Decepticon's body from head to toe and back.

"How long will it take?" Megatron asked impatiently, clenching his fists. He didn’t like it all. It’s hard to believe that he allowed a human to persuade him...

“Scanning can take a couple of minutes,” Sumdac answered vaguely. "It doesn't depend on me. And lie still."

“Little depends on you at all, human insect!” Lord of the Decepticons roared not raising his head. “I can slam you like a fly at any moment!”

“What's stopping you then?” Isaac Sumdac heard such threats many times before, so he's already used to them. But all this was before the Decepticon Leader returned after a long absence.

Megatron said nothing. Professor Sumdac's mind was extremely useful for the Decepticons. It was this man who restored the body of their leader after falling from space after another skirmish with the Autobots, thinking that he himself was one of these. Like those dumbasses who kept him at the military base the second time, like a stupid girl who... No! No thoughts about her! Megatron tried his best to wipe her image from his memory, but it continually reappears. And this kills in him the desire to become the same. Good and evil are fighting in him, there must be this pain for - a punishment for everything that he has done...

The terminal gave a signal that the scan was completed, so the human and the transformer can get acquainted with the results. Professor Sumdac glanced at the monitor on the left displaying a list of data on Megatron's systems, then he again looked at the central screen, where the Decepticon's body was schematically shown and barely restrained himself so as not to whistle in surprise.

"Wow..."

"What?" Megatron got up from the platform. "What do you see?

Sumdac was silent, not knowing what words to choose. Tell Megatron everything as it is, he won't believe, or destroy the human. Or maybe both. First enrages, and then destroys. Or first destroys, and then smash the whole Decepticon base from an overabundance of emotions. Anyway, if the equipment is not lying, then...

"Are you deaf?" Sumdac jumped up from the discontented voice that was heard just above the ear. Megatron stood nearby, trying to figure out what the monitors were showing, but to no avail. He was a war commander, an engineer, a scientist, but not a professional medic “Well, why are you silent?”

“I...” Sumdac looked at the transformer as if seeing him for the first time in life.

"Well?!!

"Uh... I think I understand, yes..."

"So say it!" Megatron imperiously demanded. "What is wrong with me?"

Professor Sumdac opened his mouth right about to tell everything, but then decided that this was not worth doing. Yet. It is unknown how Megatron will react to this. Therefore, the professor decided only to explain the Decepticon the reason for his malaise, although he was not sure that this was not connected with the second discovery.

“I'm worried about your Spark,” the man seriously looked into Decepticon's eyes. "It behaves very strangely - the tension constantly increases, overloading your systems. That's why you feel pain."

"What does it mean?"

"I need to do more research, but can immediately say that there is nothing good. Your neural networks are constantly crashing - hence the sharp changes in mood, unjustified aggression and..."

"Unjustified?!" Megatron flashed his optics, hanging over the man. "What does it mean 'unjustified'?! If these idiots do things all wrong, should I be happy about it?!!"

"Well, here we go again."

"What?!!"

“You're losing your temper again.”

"Not at all!" the Decepticon protested, proudly turning away.

"Yah?"

"Well yes!!!"

“As you say,” Sumdac hastened to back down, until the Decepticon Lord completely lost his mind. “I’m saying that sooner or later your neural networks will not be able to withstand this - this is too much even for an Overlord” At best, you will lose your mind or... Or a more predictable outcome is a complete shutdown..."

"What can be done?" Megatron asked immediately. Such a prospect didn't please him at all. "Tell me, Sumdac, tell me!"

“I...” after what the professor had just discovered, but decided to remain silent for a while, he suddenly felt sympathy for Megatron. "I will work on finding a solution, but for now you have to control yourself."

"And it's all?" the Decepticon didn't believe him, squeezing the left manipulator into a fist. “That's all you can tell me?”

“I'm not sure yet...” Sumdac tried to restrain his emotions. "I need more time for research. If you allow me... But for now I can only carry out the procedure to discharge excessive voltage."

"What do you mean?"

" Remove excess energy from your Spark. It won’t hurt you, and will also reduce the pain." Sumdac was silent for a second, seeing doubt on the Decepticon's face, but then firmly declared: "Otherwise everything will become worse every day, until... I already said..."

“Okay,” the Decepticon Leader gritted his teeth.

Professor Samdak nodded and set up the necessary equipment. He still couldn't believe it, although he assumed something like that. And now everything's confirmed. He wondered if other Decepticons know about this? Probably Megatron himself is not aware of anything...

* * *

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=01hxJsK4Z0c&feature=emb_logo)   
**

It was already evening when a car drove up to the Autobots base. Yalara wasn't sure whether it was worth doing, but still thoughts about Black Whirlwind didn't give her rest. Whoever they consider him to be, she knows for sure what this transformer is like, and the girl cannot turn her back on her friend. Therefore, she still need to try to talk with the Autobots. If she can convince their leader, then the rest should not be a problem.

“Roger, please wait for me here,” she asked the driver, “I won't be long.”

“Very well, Miss Starshine.”

Yalara nodded and, getting out of the car, not too confidently strode to the Autobot base. If not for Black Whirlwind, she wouldn't have been here at all, and she was still angry at the Autobots, but she hoped that she could remain calm no matter how things will go. Yalara mentally tuned herself to positive emotions, but the further her thoughts went, the more often a scandal occurred in her head. But it's too late to turn back - she came.

Meeting her almost at the very gates, Prowl was incredibly surprised:

"Yalara? Glad to see you..." the ninja bot was at a loss, least of all he could expect the girl to appear here again, therefore, noticing a car drove up on the security cameras, he went out to meet the guest. "Can I help you?"

“I need to talk to Optimus,” Yalara snapped, feeling the negative emotions beginning to drill in her. Despite all efforts, she still hasn't forgiven them. "It is very important."

"Of course." Prowl stepped aside, letting the girl into the territory and followed her. But suddenly, Yalara stopped and, looking up at the ninja bot, asked:

“Could you ask him to come out here?”

“Why don't you want to come in?” the Autobot was genuinely surprised.

“I...” in fact, Yalara simply didn't want to appear there again. Too many memories, and the Autobots are all around. She no longer trusted these transformers. "I promised not to linger for long - the car is waiting for me around the corner. So, please call Optimus, if possible, huh?"

"Very well. Wait here."

Prowl left, and after a couple of minutes Optimus Prime came out to the base gate.

“Hello, Yal,” the Autobot Leader said softly, “I'm very glad to see you. Prowl said you wanted to see me."

"Hi." Yalara responded, squeezing a tight smile, although inside her everything was seething. "Yes, I did."

"Perhaps we'd go inside?" Optimus tried to portray a hospitable host. He was very sorry that the friendship with this girl had collapsed downhill.

“No,” she immediately refused. “Don't want others to hear us. Especially Ironhide. Yes, a word of warning, I don't have a piece of this Allspark with me - it is in a safe place that only I know about."

Well, Optimus Prime thought to himself, now she doesn't only trust us, but is also afraid.

“None of us wishes you any harm.”

“You said the same to Black Whirlwind.” Yalara felt that she was starting to get angry. She didn’t come for this, but she was already beginning to give in to feelings. Big mistake. “You said you didn’t want to be his enemy!”

“I didn't lie. But Megatronus and I have very complicated relationship. Yes, I admit that I made a mistake." Prime shook his head sharply. “Don’t know what I was hoping for at all - the Decepticons cannot be good.”

"WHAT?!!"

Prime realized that he had gone too far, but was not going to give up positions. He had time to think about the situation, and he came to this decision. He needed this in order to somehow hold on.

“Of course you can be angry and hate us, but I know Megatronus much better than you. You didn't see what the Decepticons could be capable of. An attack on your planet is nothing compared to what I and my comrades had to go through. They brutally and mercilessly killed us..."

“Yeah, and you just stood still and let them do this to you, right? Nonsense!"

"I'm sorry, what?.."

It didn't embarrass Yalara at all that her interlocutor was a twelve-meter mechanoid, Black Whirlwind is just as tall, and thanks to him, she boldly learned to defend her point of view.

“Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn’t the war being waged on both sides? You also killed Decepticons, didn't you?! It's enough to recall your battles already here on Earth. Killing an already mortally wounded enemy - does this mean the peace of the Autobots? I have a feeling that you also like to fight."

"It is not true!"

"No?" Yalara looked at the Leader of the Autobots with a clear condemnation. "When did you, Autobots, think about negotiating for the last time at least when you were here on Earth? Remember at least once, and I'll take my words back."

Prime didn't know what to say. Of course, Yalara, to some extent is right. Maybe. In fact, there were times when the Autobot forces brutally crushed Decepticon revolts.

“Yeah, that's it,” the girl whispered softly. The negotiations seemed to be at an impasse.

Optimus thought the same thing. This girl just refuses to understand. She doesn't know war, she had never seen atrocities... on both sides. And she still dares to reproach him and the entire Autobot clan, despite the fact that they have been trying for several years to protect the human race.

“They will not negotiate with us,” Prime said in an cold voice, he for some reason headed for the exit from the base. Yalara followed, although she had to speed up her pace.

"How do you know? Well, of course he is mad at you. So am I, but after all... You yourself told him..."

“That was a mistake.” They were already at the main gate.

“Yes, of course,” the girl stood in front of Prime, already outside the territory, “now you will turn your back on your brother, although just recently was ready to help him?”

It was a shame, she hit the Leader of the Autobots in the most painful place.

“Yalara, forgive me, but it's over. I'm sorry." Optimus pressed a button on the inner wall of the fence, and a large metal door hissed closed the passage to the Autobot base, cutting off the transformer from the girl who was left outside...

* * *

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Xu_WZW_nME&feature=emb_logo)   
**

Megatron was returning from the medical laboratory to his compartment, still thinking about what he had learned. He may face a complete shutdown, or, as humans say, death. This happened before, but now... already without the possibility of recovery. It couldn’t fit in his head, how could this happen? Everything was normal and suddenly... Why did his Spark... He didn't damage it and didn't undergo any influences... Only once... Yalara's request... The merging of the Allspark energy and his own Spark... No... Could this be the reason?

“As always, you are looking for the guilty, when there are none,” suddenly a mocking voice came out of nowhere.

Megatron stopped abruptly, instantly taking a fighting stance and putting his right hand with a gun attached to it in front of him. But there was no one in the well-lit corridor. It seemed. Well, the Decepticon thought, lowering the gun, Sumdac is right, I'm already starting to go crazy. The procedure, carried out by the professor, reduced the chest pain to almost zero, but different problems begin... Or is it a trick of one of his subordinates? If so, the idiot won't survive the day! No, he just needs to recharge, the transformer decided, in the morning everything will be as usual. And there will be no problems, no malfunctions. All this won't be true...

Entering his compartment, the Leader sat down on the floor, leaning his back against the wall. Slag! But why? Great Primus, why is this happening? Have I not suffered enough? Survived such humiliation, and now also... Oh, and where is the justice?

“And each person has their own justice, because you cannot please everyone at once,” an unknown voice said again.

Megatron in an astro second assumed a standing position and again began to look around wildly. Who can be in HIS personal compartment? Who is so impudent? Or is it a hidden voice transmitter? Or maybe even installed covert surveillance cameras? In any case, the Overlord’s sensors couldn't detect anyone.

"Who is there?!" Megatron barked, putting a gun in front of him. "Show yourself!!!"

"Or what?" Asked the same sarcastic voice, emanating, it sounded from everywhere and at the same time from nowhere. It seemed strange to the Decepticon. "Will you shoot in all directions? Just look at him, waving weapon into the void and barking! Oh, I'm so scared!"

"I said SHOW YOURSELF!!!" Megatron snapped at the top of his voice. Of course from such a noise all the inhabitants of the base would instantly go online and jump out of their compartments, but the sound insulation did its job. Therefore, the transformer's cry affected only the unknown voice, that immediately indignantly declared:

"Low down the decibels, my friend! Damage your vocalizer and then you won’t be able to give orders to subordinates. From a Decepticon you will turn into, haha, a Defecticon!"

Megatron froze on the spot - he knew only one transformer, who would allow himself to say SUCH a thing! But this Decepticon, who ran to the Autobots side, has long been dead... At least he should be.

"Jetfire..."

“And you are not as stupid as I thought,” a black-and-white transformer with a large cane in the manipulators appeared in front of Megatron, rocket wings, a helmet in the shape of a triangle, a lot of flat metal ribbons on his face , meaning either a beard, or a long mustache... Only this transformer looked somehow strange - as if he was present here not personally, but only as a hologram.

"What are you staring at, son?" he deliberately surprised, looking at the stunned Megatron. “Didn't expect to see your old friend and mentor again? After you personally pierced he with a sword."

"You..." Megatron struggled to find the words, "you cannot be here... You are dead!"

“And yet, I'm here,” Jetfire retorted. “And you won’t be able to get rid of me so easily.”

“I lost my mind...” Megatron said quietly, and remembering Yalara’s stories about how people make their visions disappear, he covered his face with manipulators and murmured: “This is not true, you are not here... It's a glitch."

"Megatron..."

"Glitches, glitches, glitches..."

"Megatron!"

"No-no-no! You are dead, you cannot be here... It cannot be."

"Megatronus!!! Unicron take you!" Jetfire raised his voice. "Stop fooling around! It only the Decepticons could see you now... A shame, not a leader!"

"What?!!" Megatron instantly snapped, getting one step closer to the holo-transformer. "How dare you?! Well, I... I..."

"Well, speak up! What will you do to me?" The voice of the ghostly transformer sounded pretty mocking. " What..."

The holo-transformer didn't finish the phrase, because Decepticon Lord's fist whistled him in the chest... and went through it, as if there were no obstacles.

“Impressive,” Jetfire grunted, staying in place. "What's next?"

Megatron again struck, and again his fist went right through, as if there was no other transformer here and there. The Lord of the Decepticons waved for the third time, but his ghostly guest put a manipulator forward:

“Well, how long will this go on? Keep in mind, it's useless, because as such I am not here."

“What?..” Megatron involuntarily lowered his fist.

"I'm not the real Jetfire, but only his image with all the preserved memories."

"How can this be ?! How did you get here?!"

“In a way, you yourself invited me.”

"What?.." Megatron was completely at a loss. The idea that he personally could bring the enemy to his base was simply unacceptable. "I did not..."

“You still didn't figure it out?” Jetfire clearly hinted at something. “After everything that happened, you nevertheless don't understand? Sadly..."

"What are you talking about?!" Megatron growled, he was about to strike the intruder again, but remembered that it was useless, and lowered the manipulator clenched into a fist.

“Don't try it,” Jetfire cut through his gesture, “the result will be the same. You see, Megs, I’m not really here. Well, the way you can imagine. The real Jetfire died under circumstances well known to you. I am his image, saved in your memory, recorded by him personally before his death."

“What?..” the leader of the Decepticons leaned against the wall, feeling the floor begin to leave under his feet. It can’t be... Unicron, take it... First system crashes, then the probability of shutdown, and now ithis... What did Professor Sumdac do to him?.. Wait! Surely it's him! The Leader of the Decepticons suspected that this human couldn't be trusted. He did n't help, but only made it worse... And he will answer for it!!!

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V7e1IEfXLH4&feature=emb_logo)   
**

The Decepticon Leader instantly darted from his living quarters in search of the professor.

"Megatronus, come back!" the ghostly Jetfire ran after him, clearly guessing the intentions of the fiery Decepticon. "Sumdac has nothing to do with this!"

But he didn't listen. Quickly locating the human, Megatron in less than a minute was already standing in front of the frightened professor.

"What did you do to me?!" the Decepticon Lord hissed, stepping menacingly to the man.

"What are you talking about?" Samdak wondered, backing away.

“Don't pretend, pathetic little man!” How do you explain this?!" Megatron pointed towards Jetfire.

"Explain what?" The professor looked through the ghostly transformer, as if he didn't see him at all.

"Rrr!!! Well, that's enough for me!!!" the Lord of the Decepticons grabbed the man by the collar and lifted high above the floor. "He is standing here! Don't pretend, you understand everything!"

"Megatronus! Let him go!" Cried Jetfire, stepping closer. "Sumdac is not lying, only you can see me!"

“What?..” the Leader of the Decepticons gasped, his eyepieces flashed, and a second pain flared up in his chest again.

"Let me go!" Sumdac prayed. "I don't know what you see, I only know what can be the reason! The abnormal pulsations of your Spark are just a consequence! The real reason is different!"

"And what is it?!" Decepticon brought the human almost to his very face.

The professor closed his eyes, realizing that there was nowhere to retreat:

"Your Matrix! The Decepticon Matrix of Leadership!"

“What...” Megatron involuntarily unclenched his fingers, and the man crashed to the floor. "What did you say?.."

“I should have explained everything right away,” Isaac Sumdac, grunting, got up from the floor. "Scanning your systems, I detected an unusual strange source of energy that other transformers don't have, except for Optimus Prime. He is the bearer of the Autobot Matrix of Leadership, and you possess the same of the Decepticons. Working with Autobots I studied its properties in more detail, and what they themselves told me. Your Matrices are almost identical, so I made only one conclusion..."

Megatron couldn't believe what he heard. That's nonsense. Complete nonsense of a crazy man. Only Primes have Matrices in their chests. But Master said... He said that...

“I tried to tell you this,” Jetfire intervened. “During the last battle I recorded my image on your Matrix of Leadership in the hope that you will someday understand everything.”

“This cannot be...” Megatron grabbed the wall so as not to fall. "This is all not true... I cannot be..."

"A Prime?" Professor Sumdac finished for him. "At first I didn't believe it, but everything points to this. Optimus Prime is your sibling."

“The human is telling the truth, Megatronus,” Jetfire lowered his voice, “I know it like no one else. Whatever Fallen did to you, and whoever you consider yourself to be after that, the fact remains."

"No..." Megatron turned his eyes to Jetfire, whom for some reason the man didn't see. "It cannot be... It just cannot be..."

** Soundtracks: **

1) Mass Effect 2 OST - Tali; (the beginning, Megatron chases Starscream)

2) X-men Origins Wolverine OST - Logan through Time; (Desepticons'combat training)

3) Total Recall OST - Secret Agent; (Sumdac offers help to Megatron)

4) Daylight OST - Latura's Theme; (conversation between Optimus and Yalara)

5) Total Recall OST - Remembering; (Jetfire's appearance)

6) Tron Evolution OST - Track 24 (Megatron tells Sumdac about Jetfire and learns the truth about himself)

**A/N:** At that time watching Armageddon once again, the episode where Harry tried to punish A.J., I imagined Megatron and Starscream in similar situation, only the reason's different as you know.

In this fanfic I created my own imagination of the Prime Dynasty. Each Prime has a Matrix of Leadership in their chest that marks them as a higher Cybertronian. No matter if they belong to the main or secondary branch of the family. A Matrix gave its owner supreme powers and through them Primes could communicate at large distances, feel and detect each other and speak with their ancestors. Jetfire was Megatron and Optimus’s mentor, and before them he also was a teacher of their Alpha-Father Titanus Prime, the Ruler of Cybertron, and his twin brother Red Arrow Prime later known as the Fallen. Thousands of years ago before Optimus and Megatron were born Fallen was Jetfire’s favorite student and a very good friend. Before he betrayed his own brothers. But all this will be in the future chapters.


	12. Part 1. Chapter 11. A friend comes for help.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yalara really misses Megatron and decides to find him. Can the girl make it in time to save her alien friend?

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YyAJXeI9yQ0&feature=emb_logo)   
**

Megatron couldn't believe what he heard. This discovery not only shocked him, but also almost paralyzed. He couldn't move, couldn't look at anything, couldn't think. Is it true that what Professor Sumdac was telling him now and Jetfire is not visible to anyone other than Megatron himself. Suddenly, not so distant events surfaced in his memory when, while still being Black Whirlwind, he secretly got into Optimus's computer when he was not there. And that photograph where the Leader of the Autobots and himself were standing in front of the front door of the Higher Military Academy of Cybertron , smiling joyfully..."

_“This is my brother,” Optimus suddenly came to him then. “My twin brother Megatronus Prime.”_

_"Your twin brother? But you are not alike, besides from different clans."_

_“But our Sparks are completely identical, and we’re both Primes - descendants of the ancient dynasty of Cybertron rulers.”_

If Optimus had lied to him then, why would Sumdac repeat the same thing? These two couldn't come to an agreement. And this Jetfire ... But if Optimus is really his brother, then why are the Decepticons and the Autobots fighting each other? Something happened then, what Megatron still can’t remember. Upon the master’s return to the base, Knockout scanned his systems and noted that the memory banks were incredibly damaged. The Decepticon physician made the assumption that some of the memories may still remain forgotten. And is the cause of the Cybertron war also relevant to these events? And also images of the one whom they called the Fallen. Megatron himself, in fragments of his memoirs, called him Master. What does all this mean...

"Are you sure?" Megatron once again clarified with a human scientist.

“More than one hundred percent,” Sumdac nodded confidently. “Megatronus Prime.”

The next reaction of the lord of the Decepticons was unexpected for man. The Decepticon jerked forward, grabbed the professor by the scruff of his neck again and raised him to the level of his face.

"If you even dare to tell anyone..."

"I promise to be silent!" the scientist became immediately frightened. Decepticon put him on the floor and sharply shook his head in Jetfire's direction:

"What are you staring at?!"

“No,” he smiled immediately, “nothing. Nothing at all."

“Megatron,” Sumdac peered in surprise to where the Decepticon Lord was looking, “who are you talking to?”

“Can't you see him?” the Decepticons still didn't believe. “He stands right here!”

"Who?"

"Jetfire! He is over there! Stands here and smirks!"

“Megatron,” the professor tried to appeal to his common sense, “there is no one here but us.”

“There is,” the Decepticons Leader objected. "According to him, only I can see him."

“I see...” the professor rolled his eyes, and then looked at the Lord of the Decepticons very seriously: “Megatron, listen, probably the image that you supposedly see is caused by malfunctions that occur because your Matrix of Leadership doesn't work in sync with other systems - for denying your true essence - the essence of a Prime."

"What are you talking about?"

“You're fighting yourself, and it kills you. Split personality…"

"What kind of split?!" Megatron angrily flashed his optics.

"I'm talking about Black Whirlwind - about who you considered yourself before the memory came back to you. Maybe he is your real essence, which you stubbornly hide behind a mask of cruelty?"

At another time, the Lord of the Decepticons without hesitation would have hurt the little man for such words, but on the other hand he understood that Sumdac was partly right. Partly.

“What do you suggest me do?”

"Understand who you are. Megatron - the cruel leader of the Decepticon clan, or Black Whirlwind, who... Well, you understand."

As soon as Megatron heard this name, his thoughts immediately returned to one seventeen-year-old girl with emerald green eyes, a pretty face and long dark blue hair. She was the first to accept him, who trusted him. The closest and even only friend in the whole world. As if they had met yesterday... But now Yalara won't want to see him. Surely she is afraid of him, like other humans... And Megatron is afraid of this thought."

"Never!" Decepticon shook his head and headed for the exit to the corridor.

"Megatron!" shouted Sumdac in his back. “If you do nothing, your Matrix of Leadership will kill you! You have to go to Optimus. He can help."

The Decepticon rushed to the man with a clear intention to destroy, but the ghostly Jetfire blocked his path, so he had to retreat. With a loud roar, the :ord of the Decepticons turned and left the room.

Anger and despair were seething in him. From hopelessness he wanted to scream. But Megatron will not rave and rage, he will maintain a sense of dignity, suppress anger, as he always did. As Fallen taught him. Although right now, the Decepticon Lord wished that Starscream was nearby...

“The human is right, Megatronus,” the ghostly Jetfire kept up with him. “You are in great danger. The Matrix of Leadership is not a matter to joke about."

“I don't speak with those who don't exist,” the Leader of the Decepticons angrily said, accelerating his pace.

"But I'm real!" objected the 'ghost'. " I exist as an image of thу real Jetfire, I have all his memory, his appearance. I am him. Although humans would call me a ghost."

"Especially."

"Megs, understand!" Jetfire jumped out in front of Megatron, forcing him to stop. “Sumdac couldn't understand what is happening with you, but I know! Your Matrix of Leadership for inexplicable reasons has been inactive for a long time, so that's why the Primes couldn't find you when you disappeared..."

“What, in Unicron's name, are you talking about?..” Megatron was confused.

“Listen to me, okay?”

The 'ghost's' statement greatly alarmed the Decepticon Leader. When did he disappear? How? No, he remembered his life only in small fragments, but... What was the reason? Optimus told Megatron when he was still Black Whirlwind about his brother's disappearance. His own disappearance. Soon after then the war began... And Jetfire knows something important...

“So can I continue?” The ghostly Decepticon interrupted his thoughts.

"Not here. If someone sees me talking to myself..." Megatron looked around the deserted corridor. "Come on."

Entering his living compartment, Megatron closed the door and leaned against it.

“Well, lay it out,” he ordered Jetfire, who was standing in the center of the room. “What did you mean when you talked about the Matrix of Leadership and my disappearance?”

“About where you have been for so long and then suddenly returned with Fallen, I don’t know. I guess he did something to you... Somehow turned off your Matrix. Therefore, we could not find you."

"And what does it have to do with it?"

"Each representative of the Prime dynasty has a Matrix of Leadership in their chest, is also a kind of beacon, thanks to which one Prime is able to find another," Jetfire began to explain. “I don’t know if you remember it or not, so just in case, I remind you. Through Matrices of Leadership Primes are able to communicate with each other, being at very great distances. And when dying, one Prime is able to transfer his image to the Matrix of Leadership of another. How I did it. But until now I could not establish visual contact with you. Your Matrix probably activated after being exposed to the Allspark fragment when you opened your Spark to that girl, Yalara Starshine.

At the mention of this name, the Lord of the Decepticons involuntarily flinched. Back then she only asked a question, and this was completely his initiative...

“And now what? I'm not going to fly to Optimus. No way!"

“I didn’t mean your brother,” Jetfire retorted. "I want to say about Yalara. This girl may be the key to your salvation. Otherwise... The human has already said what can happen to you."

"So be it." Megatron angrily turned away. "I don't care anymore."

* * *

A few more days have passed since the conversation between Yalara and Optimus. Prime couldn't stop thinking about the girl’s words, and the farther, the more he realized that she was right in a sense. On the other hand, although he didn't admit to anyone, Optimus missed his brother. At that very moment he just got angry, he needed to pour his negative emotions on someone, but now... Now he began to doubt and regret about his past actions. Autobots deceived Megatronus, deceived Yalara. And all for the fragment of the Allspark that this girl still has. He decided to think it over again and talk to Yalara. Perhaps she will help him take a step towards Megatron and his Decepticons. Who knows, maybe there is some tiny chance to end this war. And if there is such an opportunity, Optimus Prime will try not to miss it.

But everything was not as simple as one might think. Yalara was very offended after their leader 'sent her away'. Andrei Makov said that Yalara presented him with an ultimatum: he is no longer her friend, if he continues to maintain relations with the Red Sign transformers. When Prowl tried to talk to Yalara, meeting her near the school on his bike form, the girl threatened that she would scream, and then everyone around would find out that the Autobots are not at all as good as they think. She also promised to tell her parents everything if the members of the Red Sign didn't leave her alone.

But it was necessary to talk. Optimus really wanted Yalara to stop consider the Autobots enemies. It was necessary to convince the girl that they have one goal and they are on the same side. However, the girl didn't want to meet on the street. Therefore, at Optimus's request Sam and Mikaela, along with Bumblebee, went to her house the next day. And being on the spot, they were stunned to see where their ex-friend lives...

“Wow,” Mikaela marveled, looking at the giant Starshine family mansion.

“Great,” Sam said uncertainly. “Bi, are you sure Yalara lives here?”

“According to my database, this is the residence of the Minister of Defense, therefore, yes, here,” Bumblebee answered, slowing down. “There is plenty of security around the perimeter. What do we do?"

“Drive on,” Sam ordered. “Perhaps they will let us in.”

“I hope so,” Mikaela crossed her arms over her chest. “It's good that Sari didn't come with us.”

“And that's right,” Sam agreed frowningly.

The car drove up to the main gate, Sam lowered the window and turned to the guard who immediately came up in an expensive suit and black glasses:

"Uh... good afternoon... I... We are here to see Yalariana Starshine. We are her friends."

"Your names?" the guard asked without any emotions.

"Mmmm... Sam Witwicky and Mikaela Banes."

“Please wait,” the guard walked away and contacted someone on the radio.

“I don't like this,” Mikaela muttered nervously. "Sam, they have weapons..."

“Naturally,” the guy replied restlessly in a whisper. "This is state-level security."

“Everything seems to be in order,” said the guard, having received an answer from the main post. "Move on."

"See?" Sam smiled, addressing to Mikaela and Bumblebee. “I told you.”

The gate parted, and a yellow car drove into the residence territory. Once near the main entrance, Bee stopped, and the guy with the girl went outside.

“Wait here,” Sam ordered the Autobot, along with Michaela heading for the main entrance.

“Where will I go from here,” Bumblebee muttered, remaining in his car form.

Sam and Mikaela went to the front door, and the guy pressed the bell button. After a couple of seconds, an elderly man in an expensive black suit and white shirt with a black tie appeared in the doorway. Obviously a butler.

"Good afternoon, how can I help you?" He asked politely.

"Uh... Hello, I'm Sam," the guy introduced himself, then pointed to his companion: "This is Mikaela."

"Hello..." the girl smiled shyly.

"Ah... Is Yalara home?" Sam spoke again. “We are her friends.”

“Yes, of course, come in,” the butler stepped back, letting the guests inside.

“Who is that, Benjamin?” a voice came from a wide staircase that belonged to an elderly woman in glasses and a home dress.

“Friends of your granddaughter, Mrs. Starshine,” the butler answered, turning to her.

"Really?" the woman ran away from the stairs very quickly for her age. “I'm very glad to meet you. I'm Carolina Starshine , Yalara's grandmother."

“Nice to meet you, ma'am,” Sam smiled.

“Me too,” Mikaela nodded.

“Come on,” she went to the living room, “you know, Yalara told me a lot about you. And about your friends, Autobots, too. It is good that Black Whirlwind finally found representatives of his own race.”

In a rather wide and bright living room, the woman sat down in an armchair and pointed Sam and Mikaela to a sofa standing nearby.

“And did Yalara say anything else?” -asked Mikaela cautiously, clutching one hand on the other.

“No. Granddaughter speaks a little lately for some reasons. And doesn’t go anywhere. I asked her what happened, but to no avail. If Yalara decided not to talk about something, then she would be silent like a fish. As always.”

“Really?" Mikaela and Sam exchanged worried glances.

“Unfortunately, this is her nature,” the woman sighed, then smiled again: “But okay. It is good that you came. I think she will be happy.”

“Yeah?” Sam hesitantly dropped his eyes.

“Of course,” grandmother was just sure. “I'll call her now. Maybe you want some tea?”

“No, they don’t!” the angry voice interrupted, and Yalara abruptly stepped into the living room from another entrance. “Tea for invited guests, for uninvited - doors!”

“Hi, Yal,” Sam pursed his lips and waved his hand lightly. So, judging by the voice, the girl not only didn’t try to forgive them, but refused to do this at all. “And we were just talking about you...”

“I have no doubt,” she answered coldly, and then turned to her grandmother: “What does all this mean?”

“Friends came to see you,” she answered calmly. “And why?”

“N-no, nothing,” Yalara blurted out quickly, glancing back at Mikaela with Sam. “My friends, huh? Grandma, if you would you mind, we speak in my room, okay?”

“Of course,” she said. “I think you have something to talk about.”

“No doubt,” Michaela squeezed softly through her teeth, rising with Sam to Yalara to the second floor.

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=whnDU45-AL4&feature=emb_logo)   
**

The latter opened the door to her room, first letting the guests in, and then she herself entered, snapping the door on the bolt. Yalara’s room was incredibly huge and bright. There is a double bed to the right of the entrance, a spacious wardrobe nearby, one of the windows has a long table with a computer, and a large wall-mounted TV opposite the bed.

“Cool...” Sam marveled, looking around the room. But Yalara didn't give a damn about his opinion regarding the interior of her bedroom. The girl was more interested in something else...

"What the heck?" She hissed angrily, clenching her fists furiously and looking from one guest to another. “I ask what the hell are you doing here?”

“Well, uh... You yourself called us here...” Sam shook his hands uncertainly.

"Very funny! This is so that my grandmother wouldn't know anything, and no one hear us. I want to know why did you even come here? If the Autobots want my Allspark fragment again, let them kiss me in the ass!" from this phrase she startled, but restrained herself. "And if you are not after this, then why?"

“To talk to you,” Mikaela answered quietly.

"About what? Optimus seemed to make it clear that all conversations are over!"

“It was Optimus who asked us to find you!” Sam raised his voice. “If you leave your attacks for a second and listen to us, you will understand!”

“Two minutes,” Yalara pointedly looked at the wristwatch on her right wrist.

“Okay,” Sam took a deep breath, “know, we're really sorry that happened...”

“A minute and forty-five seconds,” Yalara reminded, moving her eyebrows.

“Optimus thought a lot about your conversation,” Mikaela began quickly, while her friend was gathering his thoughts. “And he said you were right in something. Prime believes that it's possible to try to talk with the Decepticons, but... They are unlikely to immediately agree to speak with the Autobots."

“But maybe Megatron will listen to you?” Sam looked into Yalara's eyes.

"Why did you decide so?" She frowned.

“Not us, the Autobots,” Sam said quietly, approaching the door and opening the latch. “And given your relationship with Megatron, I understand them. Although I still wonder how the two of you managed to become friends."

“How did we manage to make friends with you,” Yalara said, squinting angrily.

"So... what to tell Optimus? - interrupted Michaela, approaching Sam.

“I... I... I need to think,” Yalara bit her lip, feeling her eyes begin to tweak.

“Good idea,” Sam agreed. “Just think properly. If you agree, come to the Autobot base tomorrow night. Then we will discuss everything. No need to take us out." Both went out the door.

"Wait!" Yalara ran out into the corridor after them. "And where is the Decepticons base? You know?"

“No,” they both shook their heads. “The Autobots may know, but I'm not sure.”

“I see,” Yalara jerked her head nervously and hid again in her room. And Sam and Mikaela headed for the exit from the house.

“Do you think she will agree?” Mikaela asked uncertainly on the way to the 'car'.

“Sure,” Sam nodded. “Have you seen her eyes? She is misses and wants to see him again. Therefore she will come. Right."

"Well, how was it?" Bumblebee asked when the guy with the girl got inside.

“She is shocked, but agreed,” Sam answered and admitted: “Honestly, I thought it would be much more complicated.”

“Yalara may change her mind,” Mikaela suggested cautiously.

From the window of her room Yalara watched the car leave and curtained the curtains. It is strange that the Autobots actually decided to negotiate. Or is this another trick? After all, they still need a fragment of Allspark she has. So for the sake of this they can do everything except open conflict with humans - this contradicts their nature. At least to most of them. Optimus will not allow this. But Yalara also didn't strive to establish relations with the clan of transformers of the Red Sign yet. No, she’ll figure it out herself first.

Indeed, if the Autobots would try to approach the Decepticon base without any warnings, wherever it is, they will immediately perceive it as aggression and attack. To understand someone, you need to start thinking like them. Yalara knew Black Whirlwind well, knew his temper and manner of behavior. But on the other hand, it was Black Whirlwind, and not Megatronus, the Leader of the Decepticon clan, whom, it turns out, she didn't know at all. Although in fact it is one and the same transformer, one and the same person... Probably... Maybe if Yalara meets him, he will recognize her and again become like before? Or not. Then it's very bad... But she can’t sit idly by.

* * *

That evening, Yalara rummaged through all the atlases and maps stored in her house, but there were not many, and not a single detailed map of the surrounding urban territories. She can, of course, find it on the Internet and print it... Alone Yalara never went out of the city, so she didn't know those places well. And she needs a very detailed map. But where to get one? Parents have not yet appeared, therefore, they don't know that Yalara and Black Whirlwind no longer communicate, due to the fault of a 'third party'. And the only place where she can get the most detailed map of the area was the Autobot base ...

The next day, the driver took Yalara to school, the girl pretended to be in a hurry to attend classes, and as soon as her car was out of sight, she immediately ran away from the school yard, fastening her black cloak more tightly and cloaking her hood over her head so that no one would recognize her. In addition, the severe thunderstorm promised by weather forecasters had already begun, black clouds were already gathering, and the wind was intensifying. Having quickly reached the stop, Yalara hopped onto the approached bus and drove into the central part of the city. The girl has never felt so shameful, because this is the first time she really consciously skips her studies. How will she explain this to her parents? But on the other hand it is much more important than schoolwork. Now she needs to come up with some kind of true story so that the Autobots believe and not guess the true motives of Yalara’s actions.

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vZlIX7hzcTE)   
**

Having got off at the stop closest to the former Sumdac Industries factory, and now the headquarters of the Transformers of the Red Sign, Yalara mentally repeated her legend for the thousandth time, which she managed to come up with along the way, and now sincerely hoped that on the Autobots base there will be no Optimus, Prowl and Ironhide - otherwise her whole venture will go down the drain. With the rest, at least she can deal. According to temporary estimates, how many times the girl was visiting the Autobots, she knew that at this time most of them make a detour of the city, so to speak, patrolling the territory. Well, if so.

Yalara breathed out with deep relief when she realized that her worst fears were not justified - most Autobots actually departed to patrol the city, and 'at home' stayed only Bulkhead, who was incredibly surprised when their ex-friend entered the plant.

"Yalara? I'm glad to see you!" the big green dot went out to meet her. “What brings you here... now? Sam was talking about the meeting tonight. Others are not here at the moment."

“When will they be back?”

“In an hour or something, approximately.”

"Good. I didn't come to them.” The girl took off her hood and shook her long dark blue hair. “Phew, damn it, and the wind is there."

“The storm will be severe,” agreed Bulkhead. "A small hurricane is possible and... Wait, you should be at school now, shouldn't you?"

“That's why I ran in,” Yalara took a deep breath and began to lie as openly as she could: “You see, we were given a task at school, geography lesson, you know. To do this I need a detailed map of the city and surrounding territories. You have plenty of super-smart gizmos. Can you help me, huh?"

“Well ... of course,” Bulkhead agreed, partly also feeling guilty. Now Yalara had lost a friend, and Bulkhead wanted to somehow change her attitude towards the Autobots after what they did...

"Great!" Yalara rejoiced. "I need a detailed relief structure of urban surroundings in a three-dimensional image. I am writing a report on this topic, and want to collect more material."

"Okay, let's go."

They went into the main hall, stuffed with all sorts of expensive and incomprehensible equipment. Bulkhead went to one of the terminals and connected to it a thin wiring that crawled out of his right arm. The console turned on, and a computer model of the planet Earth appeared on the big screen.

"Wow! Cool!" Yalara was amazed. "How it's done? Satellite tracking system?"

"Plus computer simulation. As it was said there... The initial objective information is the results of aerial or space photography, which are transmitted to computer photogrammetric processing systems and create a digital three-dimensional model of the object. Then, based on 3D terrain information a real volumetric model of the selected surface is created by laser stereo lithography."

“Uhhh...” the girl rounded her eyes, trying to digest the information she received, then honestly admitted: “I understood only the last phrase about the area."

"Sorry. You asked, I answered. So do you need detailed information about the surroundings of the city? What is the search radius?"

Yalara herself didn't know for sure. She took the map she had found at home with her, but everything is pretty small there, and she could not admit to Bulkhead that she was really looking.

"Hilly hills, maybe even rocky. Try two to three kilometers from the city border."

"Easy."

The transformer poked buttons, displaying a three-dimensional model of the countryside landscape. Most likely, it should be some kind of gorge. There is one canyon near the city. And after it, a mile and a half away, rock formations and caves... An ideal place for a disguised base.

"Guess that's it!" the girl exclaimed joyfully after viewing on a computer a three-dimensional model of this section of the territory. “What is here?”

“Nothing special,” Bulkhead shrugged. "Previously we assumed that there was a hidden base of Decepticons in this area, but our devices didn't record any energy emission. So... why do you need all this?"

“Already said, I am writing a report on rocky rocks,” Yalara immediately twisted herself. "A school task. Okay, thanks, Bulkhead. You really helped. And now... now I should to run before the thunderstorm begins."

"Shall I give you a ride?"

"No! Well, just... A trip on an armored car to school - it looks a little strange. Besides, Roger will get me there, as usual."

"Okay then. Listen, I... About Megatron... I'm sorry it all happened."

“I will come in the evening, then we'll discuss everything,” Yalara quickly answered and ran toward the exit. "Thanks again!"

Bulkhead watched her with a puzzled look. The girl was acting very strangely. And if add to this also a lot of excitement... Just in case the transformer decided to once again scan the territory she was interested in.

On the street it had already begun to rain, accompanied by still weak flashes of lightning and distant thunder peals. Hiding under the nearest roof, Yalara checked her map again. Well, it turns out far away. Buses don't go in that direction, so she has to take a taxi, and then stomp on foot. But the difficulties didn't frighten the girl. She waited too long, and the Autobots' intervention can only ruin everything. She only hoped that the Black Whirlwind still remembers her...

After about half an hour Optimus Prime and Bumblebee with Sam, Andrei and Mikaela returned to base, completing their patrol route.

"Phew, what a rain!" Mikaela pulled off her wet coat.

"Terrible weather, huh?" Andrei agreed. “The others still haven't arrived?”

“Not yet,” Bulkhead said. "Although... While you were gone, Yalara came in."

"What?!!" all five exclaimed at the same time. Optimus stepped almost right up to the big green Autobot:

"What you said?"

"Well... she ran in not so long ago. Asked to give her some information about the structure of the relief around the city. Said that she was writing some kind of report, and needed detailed information."

"Well, and you?"

“I showed her the surroundings through our host computer. And then she left."

“Is that all?”

"Well yes. Only she behaved strangely, however... As if she was not angry with us at all. She promised that she would definitely come in the evening."

“Pretty strange...” Mikaela wrinkled her forehead. "When talked to her yesterday, Yalara was not in the mood for friendly conversations."

“That's right,” Sam confirmed. "We barely persuaded her to listen to us."

“Perhaps Yalara understood that we should look sensibly at things?” Bumblebee suggested.

“Maybe, if only... Oh no!” Andrei slapped his hand on the forehead. “Has she really decided to do this?..”

"Do what?" surprised those present.

“A couple of days ago, Yalara told me that she doesn't want to wait any longer and would proceed to decisive action. She wants to find the Decepticon base."

"WHAT?!!!!"

“She's crazy,” Bumblebee whispered softly.

“Maybe,” Andrei agreed. “But I know Yalara. Under the influence of this Black Whirlwind or whoever he is... Megatron, she has changed a lot, and now she will not want to stop halfway. Especially, Optimus, after your last conversation."

“We must stop her,” Prime decided firmly. “Bulkhead, where did she go?”

Bulkhead showed them on the computer that section of the countryside that Yalara became interested in. Optimus and Bumblebee looked at each other.

"Prime?"

“That same canyon,” the Autobot leader nodded. "And rocky elevations nearby."

“Do you think the Decepticon base is there? I doubt that Yalara could know that. Just suggested, probably. Is not a fact..."

"Maybe." Prime squinted. “But if that is so... We must find Yalara before the Decepticons.” He got in touch with the rest of the Autobots on patrol: "Prowl, Ratchet, Ironhide, attention! We have a problem. I give you the coordinates, urgently go there. Meet us on the spot." And already addressed those present: "Let's go. Need to hurry."

Optimus transformed, putting Andrei in his cabin. Sam and Mikaela set off with Bumblebee. To quickly find the girl, Andrei advised Optimus to tune in to search for a fragment of the Allspark. He hoped that Yalara would still not part with it.

"Drop you off here?" The taxi driver asked Yalaru, stopping his car at the entrance to the canyon.

"Yes thank you." The girl nodded, putting the hood on her head.

“I know it's none of my business, miss, but still, why do you need the country out in such a thunderstorm?”

“You are right — that is none of your business.” Yalara got out of the car, slamming the door.

"Well as you know." The driver started the engine and drove back to the city.

The storm had already erupted in earnest, but Yalara still didn't intend to retreat. After checking the already damp map again, she went in the chosen direction, pulling the hood of the black cloak more tightly over its head. If at home someone finds out about her intentions... But it's too late to turn back.

After about seven minutes, the girl heard the sounds of motors through the rain, then a low noisy beep, and turning around, she noticed the Autobots approaching her at high speed. All team. Just not that...

* * *  


Soundwave, as usual, was in the control room and searched for the next fragment of the Allspark, when he spotted an obscure anomaly on the radar. One of the fragments was where it was not there before. Moreover, it moved! In addition to this the Decepticons chief communications officer caught something else...

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lv06j48KC7o&feature=emb_logo)   
**

“Lord Megatron,” Soundwave turned on the connection. “I think you should look at this. It seems that the Autobots are approaching our base."

In less than half a minute, the Lord of the Decepticons burst into the main communications center. Soundwave via satellite displayed the image. Megatron growled menacingly, feeling a boiling rage and at the same time growing pain in his chest.

“How did they find out?!” He hissed menacingly.

“I don't know, my Lord. Our masking fields don't allow detecting the energy emission. But the Autobots seem to have one of the fragments of the Allspark with them.

"WHAT?!! - Megatron immediately rushed to the terminal and turned on the speakerphone: "Decepticons! Urgent mobilization! The enemy is moving in our direction, the strike team to gather in the main hangar and prepare for the departure. This time we will destroy them!"

* * *

"What are you doing here?!" Yalara asked angrily when she was surrounded by a team of Autobots, including three more people.

“We wanted to ask you the same question,” Ironheid answered defiantly. “Have you seriously decided to look for the Decepticons alone? What, tired of living?"

"Don't,” Optimus asked his friend and turned to Yalara: “I just wanted you to come tonight to discuss the possibilities of starting negotiations.”

“You could tell us, and not lie about the report or what else...” Bulkhead supported offendedly.

“That's why I didn’t tell,” the girl sighed, looking at her feet. “I don’t think Black Whirlwind has forgiven you for deceiving, so I decided to talk to him first. I had an assumption where their base should be... but I do not know if this is so, and...

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gNZR4NgBbEE&feature=emb_logo)   
**

Yalara didn’t have time to finish - three combat vehicles appeared in the sight, and seven nore jet aircraft flew right out of the dark clouds, immediately openening fire. Autobots rushed scattering, trying not to get hit by enemy strikes. Three fighters, barely touching the ground, transformed and rushed into battle along with their ground friends, the rest circled in the air. And only one Cybertronian long-winged red-gray-black jet fighter, making a sharp turn, disappeared behind the canyon. Yalara immediately recognized him...

"Black Whirlwind! Hey, Black Whirlwind!"

"Yalara, watch out!" Optimus jumped forward, protecting the girl from the rocket launched by Starscream, after that he ordered humans to hide. A serious fight ensued. Judging by Decepticons' actins it could be assumed that Yalara was not mistaken. Their base is somewhere nearby.

Andrei and Sam dragged Yalara away from the scene of the fighting, but despite what was happening around, the girl stubbornly resisted.

"Let me go! Black Whirlwind is there! No!"

Optimus transformed and drove after the hiding fighter, while the rest of his team kept fighting. Prime didn't want this battle, it’s just that the Autobots set foot on enemies' territory. And it can cost them dearly...

"Where are you... I know, you're here somewhere..."

Passing the turn Optimus returned to his normal form and looked around. At this point the gorge expanded significantly, and the rocks could serve as a good cover. In another flash of lightning that lit up the sky the wing of a red-gray-black fighter flashed for an instant. Then, on the completely different side the same jet plane arose for a second and again disappeared from sight.

“What's on your mind, Megatronus?” Muttered Optimus, feeling that he might fall into a trap. And he was not mistaken.

Remaining in the form of a jet fighter, the Decepticons Lord like a silver lightning attacked the red-blue transformer from above. While still in the air, Megatron returned to his normal form and hit right into Optimus's visor. Both fell to the ground then jumped up again and rushed at each other with a vengeance. Prime tried more to defend himself, hoping that he could somehow persuade the enemy to stop. But Megatron this time had only one goal - he flew here to kill, and intended to put an end to his worst enemy at all costs. The mechanical giants rode in mud and water. Megatron's fist clanged into Optimus's visor, throwing him to a stone wall, and a stream of stones fell on top of the Autobot. Stepping closer, the flaming angry Decepticon jerked the Autobot out of the rubble, and Optimus flopped into the mud with his face. Megatron began to advance again. That's it, the enemy in front of him, only one last strike. It's now or never...

“Megatronus...” Optimus whispered barely audibly. "Brother... don't..."

"Die! I HATE YOU!!!" Megatron's cry scattered throughout the canyon. His optics flared wildly, he drew a huge sword, intending to pierce the body of the hated Autobot, at the same time his own older brother... No, he cannot be my brother... He cannot!!!

"Brother...” the Autobot Leader's face distorted in horror. Megatron at the sight of this felt a new fit of rage, growled menacingly, his sword flew over Optimus...

"NO-O-O!!!" Someone shouted in the noise of the rain and the howling wind.

Megatron froze with his sword raised. He remembered that voice. He remembered that voice too well, although he hadn't heard it for a long time. The transformer slowly turned his head to the left. Do his own eyepieces trick him? Yalara stood only twenty meters away, her eyes full of pain and compassion. A howling wind ruffled her hair, streams of water poured from a black cloak, and the tears on her wet face mixed with drops of unending rain. They looked into each other's eyes, not noticing anything else around; the Decepticon's left hand with the sword involuntarily dropped. The waves of uncontrollable anger that overwhelmed him suddenly subsided, giving way to fear, which he had not experienced for a long time.

Looking into Yalara’s big green eyes, he seemed to have returned thousands of years ago, to his old childhood, memories of which were almost wiped from his CPU... He was not always so cruel and evil - life simply made him be ready to fight back. But always there were his Alphas, there was the older brother, always ready to defend, to help. And he just nearly killed him... Why did this war begin? What was the reason? Megatron couldn't remember - this turning point in his life disappeared without a trace in that part of memory, which was impossible to recover. Now he suddenly understood this. He turned his head toward Optimus lying in the mud. Oh Great Primus! I could have killed him... Yes, and I would have killed, would have killed without hesitation... If not for her... What is stopping me?.. What is happening?!

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6KAjTuaK4Mg&feature=emb_logo)   
**

“Black Whirlwind...” Yalara slowly and carefully approached him, staring intently into the red eyepieces. Megatron saw her knees shake, but she continues to walk. Closer and closer. And then he became really scared. Tormented by doubts, he started, took a few steps back; he wanted to run away, but rested his back against the stone wall of the canyon. Yalara didn't think to stop, and he had nowhere to retreat.

Why is she here? This is all a lie! A trick! I do not believe it!!! The Decepticon took a fighting stance. His distraught gaze scanned the girl walking toward him, determining the likelihood of a possible threat. A threat from a human? From her - impossible! Cannot be! Or maybe can? No, not from her... He wanted to believe her, but something was stopping him. System failures, painfully responding throughout the neural network. Short circuits in logic circuits. Loss of a sense of reality. Danger.

"Olsil! Ishara toron!" Megatron hissed in Cybertron language, with a shaking hand pointing his gun at Yalara. Lightning flashed, thunder struck. The girl started and froze in place only a few meters from him.

"Black Whirlwind, it's me! Yalara! Don't you remember me?" the girl trembled with fear and the cold wind, but didn't intend to retreat. "I beg you... I am your friend! I want to help you. Please put down your weapon."

Megatron felt the painful Spark throb sending electrical impulses to all his systems, causing new failures. He was already shaking like a drug addict experiencing withdrawal, but continued to keep Yalara in sight.

The girl understood the whole danger of the situation very well, she was aware that one wrong move could end her life, but she was not going to give up anyway. And it was too late to retreat. In her heart she understood that this Decepticon with a crazy look and a cannon pointing at her was her best friend, whom she loved as a brother, even though he belonged to a different race, a different civilization.

“Yalara, watch out...” whispered Optimus Prime, who came to his senses. He wanted to block her from a possible attack, he wanted to protect her, but he could hardly move - Megatron hit him hard enough. Therefore, at that moment the Leader of the Autobots was only able to watch, but couldn't do anything, just try to warn: "Do not... do not do this... He doesn't recognize... Go away..."

"No!" Yalara refused, with bated breath looking at the damaged Optimus and realizing that she could n'thelp him with anything yet. "He's not himself. But I... can help. I'm sure he wakes up." And she turned to Megatron: "Do not be afraid, it's me - Yalara. Do you remember? I'm here. It's alright."

"Chedasey hatysash aka?" Megatron frowned, slightly pushing the gun away.

“You don't understand what I'm telling you?” Yalara's eyes widened, and her voice faltered. And at first she didn’t realize what Optimus was meaning. But maybe there is still hope that he will recognize her. “It's all right, Black Whirlwind.” She held out her right hand with a smile. "All is well. You won't hurt me, would you?"

Megatron silently looked at the fingers reaching for his armor. Yalara’s medallion flashed brightly, illuminating the dark canyon, and Megatron suddenly realized that he no longer felt this torturing chest pain that drove him crazy for several consecutive weeks, tearing him into two opposing entities. The Allspark's energy stopped it. Unexpectedly, although apparently Jetfire was trying to tell him this... Not so long-standing events surfaced in his memory: night, nature, this girl touches his Spark... As then, streams of pure energy circled around them, eclipsing everything around. Those pleasant feelings from knowing that there is someone whom you can completely trust... A ray of light in impenetrable darkness... I opened my Spark to her... everything was real... Yes... And nothing... nothing bad happened - because it is Yalara. My friend. I trust her, and she trust me. What am I doing?.. I almost... Primus! I could kill her... What's happening to me?!!

"Do you recognize me?" Asked Yalara hopefully.

The Decepticon's eyepieces faded to normal radiance, he lowered the cannon, in response holding out his left manipulator. Their fingers touched; Megatron flinched. Yalara stroked the transformer's metal fingers, climbed into his palm, which he brought almost to his very face.

“You freed me. Saved from myself." Megatron whispered this in human language. Now he smiled, smiled sincerely, looking at the girl's face, wet from rain and tears. Yalara cried, but already with joy. She ran a hand over his cheek, sobbing with happiness.

** Soundtracks: **

1) Method OST - Zara; (Megatron's conversation with Sumdac and Jetfire)

2) Method OST - Bm; (Sam and Mikaela visit Yalara)

3) Tron- Evolution OST - Track 14; (Yalara comes to the Autobots)

4) Transformers (The Complex Expanded Score) – Speaker Phone; (Decepticons detected the enemy)

5) Transformers (The Complex Expanded Score) – Sam and Statues/Sam On The Roof; (Decepticons attack, Megatron VS Optimus)

6) Prityazhenie OST - No Regrets (Megatronus Prime awakens


	13. Part 1. Chapter 12. The Fall of Red Arrow.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron's first memory about the Fallen, his once mentor.

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2MJ_DQyHsXs&feature=emb_logo)   
**

The rain slowly subsided. The weather seemed to feel that the situation was gradually resolving, and the wind drove the dark thunderclouds away. Not far from them the battle continues, a few meters away there lies a damaged transformer who needs help... But both look only at each other. The medallion around the girl’s neck gradually goes out, taking away all the pain that has maddened the Lord of the Decepticons for so long. Yalara... She is here... with him... And not afraid of him. How long has he dreamed about this...

“I... I missed you...”

“Me too,” Megatron said quietly, without thinking about what was going on around him. “You can’t even imagine how...”

“Then why didn’t you come to me?”

“I was afraid,” Megatron honestly admitted and shuddered. Did he... confess to her? Confessed that he felt fear? What a shame, the leader should not behave this way. And yet... “I thought you wouldn’t want to see me...”

“Stupid...” Yalara whispered softly through her tears. “I waited every day... that you will fly to me... But this didn’t happen. So I decided to find you myself...”

Megatron's optics blazed. He would believe her, if not for...

“And you brought them?!” He shook his head toward the defeated Autobot.

“Not on purpose! But they want to help,” Yalara tried to convince him. “Optimus doesn’t wish you harm...”

“Really?” Megatron straightened abruptly, landing the girl on the ground. “This is news!”

“Black Whirlwind, please...” Yalara became scared again. “Listen to me, okay? Optimus wanted to start negotiations with you about... About ending the war...”

The Decepticons Lord laughed. Yalara’s words made no sense. The Autobots invaded their territory just to... talk? Megatron didn’t believe it. His own version that they took her with them for cover looked more like the truth. After everything he had to go through...

Suddenly Megatron remembered what had happened on the bridge. Why he lost his memory...

_He clings to the metal structure with all his strength. Optimus pulls his hand towards him hopping to save, not letting him fall..._

_“Hold on, Megatronus!”_

Fear splashes in blue optics of the Autobots Leader... Fear for the life of the one he is trying to save... But Megatron doesn’t accept help. He unclenches his fingers... falls... He hears Optimus’s tormenting cry...

Did the Autobots Leader truly tried to save him... Big brother... twin brother, albeit a representative of another clan. Megatron couldn’t find the words.

Suddenly, an Ironheid jumps out from behind a bend. Seeing Optimus lying in the mud and standing next to Megatron, he points his weapon at the lord of the Decepticons.

“Megatron! Stand down!”

He sharply throws up the cannon in responds.

“NO-O-O-O!!! “Yalara jumps out in front of him. “Ironhide, don't you dare! Black Whirlwind, don’t think about it!”

A shootout would be inevitable, but the Leader of the Autobots with some difficulty, but nevertheless rose to his feet.

“Stop it!”

Both another Autobot and the Decepticon Leader turned their heads in his direction.

“Prime?” Ironhide flashed his optics in surprise.

“Enough... enough enmity...” speaking was hard for Optimus, just like standing on his feet. “Megs... Yalara told the truth. It's time to stop...”

Megatron froze. Are these the words of his worst enemy? When it would see, here it is, the moment to end them. But no. The Leader of the Decepticons cannot... or does not want to do this. But Autobots shouldn’t know about his true motives. He lowered his weapon and nodded to Ironhide, saying, help your leader. He ran to Prime barely standing on his feet and framed his shoulder for support.

“Get out of here.”

“But Megatron!”

“Listen to him, Black Whirlwind!” interfered Yalara. “I beg you... Do it for me... Please...”

“We'll see...” Megatron grunted. “I cannot trust the Autobots, but I will give them the opportunity to leave and lick their wounds. If everything is really the way you say, I’ll think about how to start negotiations. Now leave.” Megatron turned on the comlink built into the helmet and turned to his own: “Decepticons, pull back.”

“But my Lord!” He heard Starscream's voice. “We almost... HEY!!!”

“Leave, I said!”

At their Leader’s command, all the Decepticons transformed and took off into the sky. Megatron watched them, then nodded to the Autobots:

“Let me know when you are really ready to talk. Yal...” He glanced toward the girl. “Thank you.”

Megatron transformed and followed his fellows into the sky starting to brighten. Yalara watched him with a wistful look. It seems that everything went a little different than she expected. But still he agreed to start a dialogue. And this is something.

* * *

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i7VbKySgdak&feature=emb_logo)   
**

Megatron and Yalara met the day after the incident. Rather, the Lord of the Decepticons himself flew to her after school. Everyone was extremely alarmed by the appearance of a rotorcraft in front of the school building. But Yalara’s classmates recalled that it was him they saw on TV - the winner of the air races himself who has even two altforms: a rotorcraft and an amazing fighter jet... Yalara was incredibly surprised to see him again, but insanely happy. Megatron didn’t dare to admit that it was Jetfire who pushed him to this act.

The Leader of the Decepticons nevertheless told his friend about the ghost as well as about what he had learned about himself in recent days. The girl was scared and shocked. That evening she told Ratchet everything. He was extremely puzzled and interested. Megatronus is just a walking secret. Need to find out everything personally from him, maybe the medic can understand what is happening to him. Ratchet knew about Megatron’s origin from the beginning, while still being a court physician of his family. But so that... He asked Yalara to arrange a meeting with them. It was extremely difficult to convince Megatron, but still the girl succeeded. And two days later, he and Yalara met Optimus and Ratchet outside the city, on a neutral territory. Megatron, though with a certain hostility, spoke about the unexpected things that happened to him.

“Which is very strange,” muttered Ratchet, thinking hard about something. “You say it all started after memories came back to you?”

“Yes,” Megatron confirmed. “Sumdac said something about...

“About what?” Optimus could not resist. The Leader of the Decepticons pursed his lips and turned away:

“No. Nothing.”

“Megs?” Ratchet didn’t back down. The Decepticons Lord grimaced with displeasure, but endured. Remotely he remembered that this Autobot medic also called him that when the Cybertron Ruller’s younger beta was a sparkling. It is extremely rare now that someone allows themself to pronounce aloud his very abbreviated name. Exactly like almost no one mentioned aloud his full one. But now it’s about something else.

“He said something, as humans call it, a split personality,” Megatron surrendered. “Like two different entities...” About the further he decided to remain silent. But Ratchet based on what he heard was able to draw conclusions:

“I understood. All these are not two different entities. This means two extremes of the same thing, depending on what emotions you suppressed in yourself.”

“And if you put it in normal language?” the Lord of the Decepticons frowned.

“And in normal language, I explain: usually you suppress the good in yourself, and as Black Whirlwind you showed yourself from a completely different perspective. Remembering all over again...

“Not all, but only just a part,” corrected Megatron.

“Well, a part,” Ratchet didn’t argue, “you again began to suppress the good in yourself, suppress Black Whirlwind. You hated you because he personified your direct opposite. Which, by the way, could very well affect your recently reactivated Matrix. But this does not explain such serious failures, if not...” Ratchet's gaze became direct and piercing: “Megatron, don’t want to tell us anything else?”

“No.”

“Tell them,” the ghostly Jetfire interrupted, from the appearance of whom the Decepticons Lord made a pained grimace.

“Nobody here seems to see you at all,” he snapped toward the transparent transformer, “so don't interfere.”

“You see me,” the ghost corrected. “I wouldn’t keep it a secret if I were you. You may not remember this, but Ratchet and Ironhide belonged to the families of the Cybertron High Council before the start of the war. They knew you and Optimus well. They both know that you are one of the Primes, although now they are silent about it... And your friend, Black Arachnia, too. Starscream, Blackout and Soundwave know this as well...

“Megatron?”

Turning away from the transparent Jetfire, the Leader of the Decepticons found that everyone present was looking at him in surprise.

“Who are you talking to?” Optimus voice fell almost to a whisper.

Great, this again. How can he admit to them that there is someone, whom only he can see? Megatron himself, tell him someone else, would never have believed, and he didn’t know how to explain everything to the others. But knowing that Optimus remembers about Primes more than he does, Megatron decided to start from afar:

“Can one Prime before dying save his image on the Matrix of Leadership of another?”

“Very rarely, but probably,” Ratchet answered right away.

“Our father, if you remember him,” Optimus interrupted, “told me that he kept in his Matrix the image of Nova Prime himself — one of the greatest defenders of our native planet. There were so many legends about him... But why?”

“I...” Megatron glanced toward the ‘ghos’ and sighed: “It seems Jetfire lives inside me...”

There was a long and intense silence... Megatron realized that he couldn’t do without explanations...

* * *

A few days have passed since the fight in the gorge. Decepticons and Autobots while kept at a distance from each other, now and again waiting for a dirty trick from the opposite side. Some Decepticons were not enthusiastic about this, but couldn’t dare to go against the decision of the Leader, especially when the news about Megatron’s origin quickly spread around both bases. Nevertheless, the Decepticons Leader allowed Professor Sumdac to leave, telling him that he has ‘a good daughter and she needed her dad’. Megatron himself for the first time in a long time could spend time with Yalara, as before. At first it was not easy for both of them to get used to each other again, but gradually their relationship was getting better.

The Autobots, especially Optimus Prime, hoped that this ‘tiny peace’ with the Clan of the Purple Sign would be the beginning of a resolution to the conflict, which has been going on for more than a thousands of years. Megatron also thought about it. Rather not about peace, but about the reasons for the outbreak of war. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t remember his life on Cybertron. Sometimes, only a few fragments of completely unrelated memories surfaced before his inner gaze, and this made him very angry.

Ratchet proposed a solution, although he didn’t hide that it could be extremely dangerous. While still a student at the School of Medicine at the Cybertron Military Academy, he heard how was possible to helptransformers who lost their memory, even once attended this procedure as an assistant. With the help of special equipment it is possible to connect to the CPU and awaken once forgotten memories. However, this is extremely dangerous, can cause overload of all systems. There were fatal cases, some transformers never woke up from their memories. But after all, an offspring of the Prime Dynasty is much stronger than the average Cybertronian, so Megatron could well withstand this. However, the truth about the risk was impossible to hide, and the doctor told both Primes everything about his idea. For this procedure was required the consent of the patient and at least one member of his family.

Optimus was not enthusiastic about Ratchet's idea, fearing for his brother's life. Megatron, after some deliberation gave the go-ahead. The desire to know the truth was stronger than fear for his life. However, there was one condition: in this case, at least one of the Decepticons and as few Autobots as possible should be present. Nevertheless, they agreed that there must be both Ratchet and Knockout, who will carry out this procedure, and Optimus. And Megatron for his defense decided to call Blackout and Lugnut, in case the Autobots suddenly decide to attack.

All preparations took a couple of days. Ratchet managed to find some equipment on their ship, and some in the warehouse of the base. Sumdac and Knockout helped him with this, something the Decepticon doctor himself provided. And so, everything was ready. The rest both Decepticons and Autobota were sent to search of the next fragment of the Allspark - by a new agreement, both clans agreed to restore Allspark together, and only then decide everything. Yalara, Andrey, Sam with Mikaela and Sari also helped them.

Megatron along with Knockout, Lugnut and Blackout arrived ten minutes after Ratchet announced through the comm channel that they were ready to start. The Decepticons Lord didn’t look happy.

“Actually, I was very busy,” he said angrily, barely touching the ground and transforming.

“Again making plans to take over the Universe?” joked the Autobot medic.

“No. Was going to kick Starscream’s aft again. There is always a reason for it.”

The Decepticons accompanying him exchanged displeased glances, completely agreeing with their leader.

“Ah, I see.” Ratchet shook his head.

All six of them proceeded to the medical laboratory. Ratchet told Megatron to lie down on the berth and began to connect sensors and wires to him. Knockout entered the necessary commands into the terminal.

“My Lord, do you really want this?” Lugnut made his last attempt to dissuade his leader from this stupidity. From the very beginning, he didn’t approve of this venture. Optimus was not happy either, but his brother never retreated, and now he will not. On the other hand, this may be the only way to get to the bottom. Megatron's memory hides many secrets, and it cannot be left like this.

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c9RLZuR5Cvs&feature=emb_logo)   
**

“Done,” Ratchet said, moving away from the Decepticon, and turned to Knockout: “Are we ready?”

“At your command,” he announced, and looked anxiously at his leader.

“Wait!” Megatron stopped them, lifting himself slightly from the berth. “Where will I go and what will I do?”

“If everything goes as it should, and I hope so,” Ratchet tried to speak confidently, “you will see and experience the events that happened to you at that time, but you will not be able to intervene in anything. You will act in exactly the same way as back then.”

“I see.”

“Megs... are you sure?”

“Yes, Optimus, I’m sure.” Megatron bowed his head and turned to Ratchet: “Turn on your machine, Autobot.”

“I hope you'll remember how to address me,” the medic snorted, turning on the terminals. Several screens turned on displayed the data on the operation of the Decepticon’s systems, another one showed columns of numbers.

Megatron started, sensing an electrical impulse in the CPU.

“Connection 10%,” said Knockout. “So far, so good.”

The Decepticon Lord’s optics began to fade.

“Connection 45%.”

He didn’t feel his limbs, the beating of the Spark slowed down.

“Connection 78%.”

The surrounding reality began to blur, turning into a long luminous corridor. Glares replaces each other faster and faster...

“Connection 100%.”

A bright flash... Falling... Darkness...

_The ancient forgotten temple of the first civilization that started a war against those who were not like them, who in their eyes were a threat. Against transformers. Once the Quintessons who built this temple called it the House of the Eternal Battle. It was here that young warriors learned the art of fighting without rules. Forbidden techniques, fierce battles, the survival of the fittest... It all started here._

_That is why the Prime Dynasty strictly forbade anyone even approaching such places. There were few such temples on Cybertron, but the current inhabitants knew only one or two of them. After all, they were built underground, away from prying eyes. But one was found during excavations in the city, more precisely on the outskirts of the capital of the whole planet. Few residents knew about this find, therefore, in order to protect civilians, just in case, by decision of the government this place was named Dark Territory. Everything within a kilometer radius was abandoned. There were many rumors about the reason for the closure of this area, but not a single truthful one. After all, no one dared to go there. Well, or almost no one..._

_Unfortunately, everything that happened inside the temple was hidden from the eye of the Ruling Dynasty. They also did not know that there was a narrow circle of those who longed for knowledge and strength. And it was here that combat trainings of the young Decepticons twice a week,, led by one of the Primes, who even then among the Ruling Dynasty was called the Fallen..._

_In the main hall there were now about two dozen transformers seating on small stone benches along the edges of a round in diameter about one hundred meters battle arena, illuminated by many torches. A red-black transformer with two pairs of eyepieces sat on a high throne against the wall, his body was quite elongated, short spikes on his long neck, servos seemed to be composed of a large number of pipes, long (half of the forearm) sharp spikes on the elbows, hips and the knees, but half shorter. Two black winged transformers with purple Decepticon signs on their wings stood by his sides - security._

_Two came into the middle of the torch-lit arena, one of them was Megatron himself, and the other resembled a bronze dragon with spread wings, a long tail and standing on its hind legs. Draconofus was one of Follen's first students and a ‘good friend’ of Megatron himself. They hardly tolerated each other from the very first day of meeting, but in the presence of the teacher tried to hide mutual hostility._

_Both first bowed to Fallen, sitting on the throne, then to each other. After that with the nod of the mentor, the blades flashed, and the transformers started the fight... This was not their first battle, from the day they started going to this abandoned underground temple, and such sparrings helped both to let off a good steam, and Fallen often as opponents against each other put them in a pair. Draconofus is more experienced, Megatron, given his origin, showed great promise. Watching their battles was a pleasure._

_And now, as usual, these two now demonstrate excellent command of combat skills and melee weapons. Blades, from the contact of which sparks fly, flicker in silver stripes, whistling through the air. Jumps, bumps, biases, hidden attacks... All transformers in present look at them without taking their eyepieces off, Fallen himself smirks._

_The battle continues, the pace of attacks on each side becomes more active, and opponents move faster and faster, gradually approaching the use of speed increase techniques. Dragonofus mastered this technique faster than anyone else, Megatron was a beginner, like the rest. But he already managed to track the enemy’s super-fast movements. Megz’s sword swiftly cuts through the air, but the enemy at that moment seemed to disappear, instantly appearing behind him. Megatron turns sharply, but Draconofus's tail turns out to be faster, and the Decepticon, losing balance, falls with a roar. And immediately above his chest the enemy’s sword hangs._

_“Get up!” Draconofus orders, moving away from the Decepticon a few steps. “Are the Primes giving up so easily?”_

_Megatron growled menacingly and, in the blink of an eye, jumped to his feet again, clutching his sword tightly in his left manipulator. The fight continued. This defeat further infuriated the Decepticon, giving him strength for new attacks. He wanted to prevail over Dragonofus, wipe this insolent smirk from his face, show once and for all who is in charge! This desire became so strong that for an astrose second, it seemed to the Decepticon that Draconofus's movements had become slower... Or was him accelerated on the contrary? Even managed to evade a sharp tail strike. As Fallen said there: ‘The technique of speed can be applied if you completely surrender to the desire for victory, if you allow the energy inside you to be released, and not restrain it. The Spark in the chest of each of you is a great power. But remember, my young students, that the longer you use this technique, the more likely it is that your internal systems will be destroyed. Even the body of the transformer is not able to withstand such a load too long.’_

_No matter, Megatron chuckled to himself, I certainly will be able to handle this. He abruptly jumped forward, swinging his sword... Draconofus moved aside, but the Decepticon’s blade managed to scratch him on the left wing. At that very moment, the enemy hit Megs with his fist in the back with such force that the Decepticon was again on the ground, firing his weapon. The transformer rolled onto his back, and again the enemy’s sword froze over him._

_“You are a quick learner, Megatronus,” Draconofus grinned, taking a step back and putting away his sword, “I have to be careful.”_

_“Oh yes,” the Decepticon growled in response, noting a pretty decent scratch on the wing of his sparring partner. “And I'll be careful too.”_

_Draconofus’s optics flared menacingly, but he dealt with himself and said nothing, holding out a manipulator to Megatron to help him get up. The Decepticon ignored this gesture and rose on his own. Both exchanged a burning looks again._

_“Bravo, bravo!” Fallen, clapping his hands, stood up from the throne and went down to the arena to his students. “Great performance! I am shocked! Draconofus is as always on top.” His speech was interrupted by a metal clang of clapping transformers. Fallen continued: “And my new student, Megatronus, managed to master combat skills at such a good level in such a short time. Wonderful! You don’t stop surprising me.” Now the applause rang out to Megatron. “Perfectly. Both are just great today. So, now the next pair of participants: Winjet, Breaker! To the arena.”_

_“Master!” Megatron interrupted him quietly. “I... Could you let me leave early today? I told you before...”_

_“Ah, yes,” Fallen said, grimacing. “A feast in honor of the entry of another planet into the empire...|_

_“Rather it’s a unification,” Megatron corrected, brushing off the dust from the armor on his hands. “A diplomatic agreement to establish allied relations between Cybertron and...”_

_“Please, Megs, spare me your unnecessary explanations,” Fallen said casually. “Your Alphas require both your and your brother’s presence — I know that. Go.”_

_“Thank you, Master,” Megatron bowed respectfully and headed for the exit from the main hall._

_“Primes’ geek, papa’s son,” someone giggled in his back. Megatron instantly turned to the voice. The transformer who said it, immediately depicted non-involvement, but the Decepticon by voice instantly detected the impudence._

_“What are you peeping there, Krontarus?!” Megatron, with his sword pointed forward, quickly approached the large white-blue transformer with two pairs of wings, a horned helmet and a bright Decepticon sign on his chest._

_“What you heard,” the offender hissed immediately. “Do you think that if you have a Matrix of leadership, if you are a Prime, then you are the best?”_

_The answer "yes" was too obvious. However, Megatronus didn’t like to boast of his origin, although even his appearance gave out the Supreme in him. The young Decepticon preferred to gain respect for his mind and actions, and not because of his belonging to the Prime family. And he really didn’t like injustice, lies, deceit, attempts to humiliate the weak… and also couldn’t stand the impudence._

_“Maybe you dare to challenge me?”_

_“Enough!” Fallen intervened in the emerging conflict. “It would be better if your disagreements helped you to become stronger in the battle arena, and outside of it I don’t need fights.”_

_“But Master!”_

_“I said enough!” Fallen measured Megatron with a stern look, and then turned to the four-winged Decepticon: “And you, Krontarus, one more word about the Ruling Dynasty...” The teacher just through the look let the student know what would happen then, and announced to the whole audience: “Do not forget that your mentor is also one of them. And those who don’t accept this are against us.”_

_“I’m sorry, Master,” Krontarus shuddered involuntarily. “I... this will not happen again.”_

_Megatron grinned haughtily and, with Fallen's approving nod, left the main hall and headed for the elevator to the surface of the planet. Yes, Master can persuade even without the use of force. Followers fear him and respect him at the same time. What’s the secret? Nobody knows. It is only known that Fallen, like Megatron, is from the Prime Dynasty. But that is all. The mentor says little about himself, but promised that someday he will reveal to Megatron his secret - when the time comes. In the meantime, NOBODY, even Optimus, with whom Megatron shared his almost all greatest secrets, shouldn’t know about Fallen's presence on Cybertron. The teacher asked the same of his other followers, referring to the fact that the government most likely would decide that this Prime was gathering an army. And, accordingly, they will close their little club. And none of the young Decepticons wanted this._

_**  
**_ **[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nq7NMoHen2Q&feature=emb_logo) ** _**  
**_

_“And it shouldn’t be so,” Megatron summed up his thoughts aloud. He was returning, flew home, pondering over yet another excuse on the topic: ‘Where, Unicron take you, have you been again?!’ He’s so tired of these questions, and even Optimus with his brotherly care... Brr. What would Fallen say? And on the other hand, what does it have to do with Master anyway? Recently, Megatron has increasingly found himself thinking that his secret mentor’s opinion is more important to him than the points of view of family members. He tries to behave with them as usual, pretending that nothing is happening. But when Megatron appears in a society governed by brute force and unforgiveness of weakness, strong changes occur in his character. And this new dark entity every day more and more suppresses the his real one. However, for an inexplicable reason, Megatron doesn’t want to resist this._

_Here is the Prime Citadel ahead. Yes, a beautiful snow-white building with long narrow windows extending into the clouds. Many dreamed of visiting it inside, to find out how the Ruling Dynasty lives, because the majority of Cybertron's population could see Primes only on holographic television screens, and only transformers belonging to the planetary elite had the right to enter the palace._

_Megatron decided not to appear before eyepieces of the palace guards, and therefore immediately landed on the balcony of his living compartment and turned into his usual form. He hoped that at least for at some time no one would not bother him, since nobody had noticed his return. However, he was mistaken._

_“And I wondered when you deigned to appear, brother,” came the voice of Optimus behind him. “Where have you been all day long?”_

_“Explain how this may concern you,” Megatron snapped, entering the room from the balcony. “Can I have my own doings and my own interests?”_

_Autobot's eyepieces narrowed in surprise._

_“I just asked. You’re constantly disappearing somewhere, behaving strangely... And today you even missed a flight lesson! What's going on, Megz? You’ve never skipped them before. Master Jetfire in utter bewilderment...”_

_“It’s okay,” Megatron waved off, “he will grumble a little and stop. It’s not the first time for me to listen to his boring lectures. You know what he is at the Academy.”_

_“Oh, yes,” Optimus giggled. “Remember how I offlined in the middle of his lecture? And then I had to explain to the principal how it happened...”_

_“’Master Jetfire muttered, interfered with my recharge’,”Megatron quoted his brother and both laughed. The Decepticon already left no trace of recent irritation. “I can’t believe how you thought of such a thing?”_

_“And I asked myself how my brother would react? Well, and blurted out the first thing that came to mind.”_

_“No need to copy me,” Megatron sat down on the windowsill. “It doesn't suit you.”_

_“What do you mean?!” Optimus went up to his brother almost close, displeased with sparkling optics. “You think you're the only rebel in our family? Wrong, brother!”_

_“Yeah well, I’m afraid that you would be kicked out from the Academy for such behavior.”_

_““But you are still there, so... Although it’s strange,” the Autobot shook his index finger, “as is the fact that after all your antics the Academy still stands. Especially if you recall the last incident...”_

_“Someone promised not to mention it again,” Megatron muttered, frowning. “I still remember how I got fot it. More than once I had to fly around the planet at the equator... Again Jetfire, damn him, appeared at the wrong time...”_

_“Okay, I'm sorry, but you provoked him yourself,” Optimus put a hand on his brother's shoulder and smiled. “Although... If not for him, the matter between those two thugs would surely come to a fight.”_

_Brothers looked at each other with silly smiles and laughed out loud._

A satisfied smile appeared on ‘sleeping’ Megatron’s face. Obviously, the memory he had fallen into was pretty pleasant.

“How is he, Ratchet?” concerned Optimus looked questioningly at the medic.

“Hmm, so far so good,” he answered thoughtfully. “Knockout, raise impulse activity by three tenths of a percent.”

The Decepticon doctor nodded and began to enter something into the console, then he held the left index finger on the holographic screen, moving some slider slightly to the left. Blackout and Lugnut stomped nervously against the wall. Optimus looked again at his brother.

_Incredibly huge ornate main hall, accommodating up to five hundred people, hundreds of luminous lights scattered on the ceiling, calm music plays. The entire High Council was present here, the Ruler of Cybertron with his family, as well as many more privileged transformers. Megatron from the very beginning didn’t want to attend this so-called feast. He always had other interests, and today also other plans. However, father insisted on the presence of both of his betas at this celebration. Being the beta of a Ruler doesn’t always mean doing what one wants. And Megatron understood this very well. Both Alphas insisted that someday he and Optimus would have to rule the whole planet, and the fate of an entire nation would depend on their decisions. Megatron didn’t particularly strive for power, he liked to develop his own talents, fly, learn new things... Scientific research, combat practice, flights, his own imagination... That was what occupied his thoughts._

_Many transformers envied his alternative form of a jet fighter, as well as the ease and grace with which young Prime manages to ‘glide’ in air. His special fan was Starscream, whose family was quite close to the ruling dynasty. In addition, Megatron studied with him on the same course at the Military Academy. This Starscream frankly admired the Prime Decepticon, despite the fact that the ‘object of worship’ was extremely unhappy with this. Megatron was more attracted to the unknown, mysterious. Perhaps that is why he made friends with Fallen so quickly... The Teacher never made exceptions, to him all his followers were equal, and Megatron liked more that in that company he achieved respect due to his personal qualities, and not his origin. And now he wanted to be with the Teacher more than to stand here and have to smile at all the high-ranking officials invited to this festive ceremony._

_Then the doors opened, and a delegation of transformers entered the room - special guests from the planet Dakarus from the neighboring solar system. Cybertron had rather large interests in this region, and a lot of time and effort had to be spent to achieve an alliance with the transformers who inhabited this space sector. And now it has succeeded._

_The head of the arriving delegation, Ambassador Cardorun from the planet Dakarus, went to the Ruler of Cybertron sitting on the throne and bowed respectfully. Titanus Prime, the current leader of the host planet, stood up from his throne and loudly announced:_

_“On behalf of all the people of Cybertron, I greet you, friends.”_

_“It is a great honor for us, the Supreme Ruler,” Ambassador Cardorun sincerely thanked. “Let me introduce, my sparkmate, Siliana,” the violet fem with red eyepieces to the left of the ambassador respectfully bowed her head, “and our beta, Elita,” the young fem located on the ambassador’s other hand, also bowed._

_“I am very glad to meet you,” Titanus Prime nodded importantly and introduced his family: “And this is my sparkmate, Lightning Prime, and our betas, Optimus and Megatronus.”_

_The latter barely restrained himself so as not to snort. Why does it happen that he is always introduced the second? They are twins! Well, let Optimus be a little older, so what? The essence of this doesn’t change. However, no, the Prime Dynasty has always paid particular attention to who of its representatives is older. This has always been of great importance, despite belonging to the main or secondary branch of the Prime family. The elders are respected for their wisdom and authority, and the young always have something to learn from them._

_After the welcoming ceremony, there was a gala celebration, which Megatron could hardly stand. Father instructed him and Optimus to entertain the ambassador's daughter, who the Decepticon was completely uninterested in. Elita is pretty sweet, but now Megatron was mentally far away. He wanted to return to Fallen, again to enter the battle arena against Draconofus and to properly kick his tail, and not to portray an exemplary son in front of dignitaries._

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gG9kW7jgIV8&feature=emb_logo)   
**

_Leaving Elita with Optimus, Megatron went to the balcony and stared longingly at the dark sky strewn with stars. It would seem that nothing prevents him from transforming and flying high, to go in search of something unknown... But no, if he does this... He cannot leave his family and Cybertron. Someday, he and his brother will have to rule not only the entire planet, but also the planetary systems subordinate to Cybertron. Optimus looks at things more realistically, unlike his brother, who is constantly in the clouds. Maybe the matter is in their alternative forms? A jet fighter and ground transporter. A dreamer and a realist. A Decepticon and an Autobot. Two twin brothers, two Primes, two future co-rulers... Two forerunners of the Prophecy of the Renaissance, of which the Oracle spoke..._

_“There you are,” came Jetfire's low, painfully familiar voice behind Megatron. “And I wanted to talk to you all evening. I guess you know about what.”_

_“Yes, sir,” Megatron answered displeasedly, bowing his head guiltily. It seems that now he won’t be able to avoid another serious scolding. Jetfire is a close relative and the first Advisor to his father, a representative of the Decepticon clan and one of the side branches of the Prime dynasty, a teacher of martial arts and flight practice at the Higher Military Academy of Cybertron, and also the mentor of Optimus and Megatron. A transformer that everyone respects. Except Megatron himself, who considers him an extreme bore. However, the young Decepticon didn’t hide his attitude to him, and Jetfire knew this very well, but didn’t understand what to do about it._

_“So I expect a detailed report from you,” the mentor, crossing the servos on his chest, importantly walked back and forth in front of Megatron. “Or at least a new excuse.”_

_“I had an important business, sir,” the student tried to explain himself, but he perfectly understood that after the twentieth time Jetfire simply stopped believing him. Both alphas has always been more concerned with political issues, solving the problems of the whole planet. Megatron and Optimus were more in the care of Jetfire. Optimus has always been calmer and more obedient, but Megatron was always a problem. Alpha-mother kept repeating that her younger beta was absurd, and in this she was absolutely right._

_“Was this ‘business’ so important that you skipped the flight practice?” Jetfire maliciously noticed. “I suppose it's useless to find out what exactly you were doing, young Prime.”_

_“What are you getting from me?!” Megatron couldn’t stand it, clenching his fists. “Apologies?! Well, sorry! It's my fault! Are you satisfied?!”_

_“Cheeky and hot-tempered, like all Decepticons,” Jetfire chose not to pay attention to the flash of rage of his student._

_“You are also a Decepticon, sir,” Megatron blurted back, with a clear hint._

_“How do you talk to the elders?!” Jetfire was immediately angry, but remembering who he is talking to, managed to calm down. Shouting at Megatron is useless – a scandal is inevitable. They’ve been through this many times. Jetfire felt very sorry that it was so difficult to find a common language with the younger beta of the Ruler of Cybertron. The mentor only shook his head and sighed sympathetically: “What is happening to you, Megatronus...”_

_“Nothing special!” Megatron tried to argue, but Jetfire interrupted him:_

_“Someday you will have to accept the fact that you and your brother have to lead the whole planet. Tell me, what is the difference between a Prime and an ordinary Cybertronian?”_

_“Hmm...” the young Decepticon frowned. “Prime is a leader; they puts the interests of others far above their own. Prime will never refuse to help those in need, they have the courage and will take any risk, in order to protect those who are in danger.”_

_“So it is written in ‘History of the Ruling Dynasty’.” Jetfire's gaze became cold and piercing: “But do you understand the meaning of these words? Do you believe?”_

_“I... I don't know...” Megatron honestly admitted._

_“Well, of course not. You are still too young and cannot comprehend the true meaning. I’m afraid that you might go astray like Red Arrow.”_

_“Like who?” sincerely surprised Megatron. He heard this name for the first time._

_Jetfire flinched. He didn’t say that name on purpose, and now admitted to himself that he would have to tell everything, otherwise Megatron wouldn’t simply leave this topic. And he’d better hear this story now than pronounce this name, even if by accident, in the presence of his alphas._

_“Once, long before you and your brother were born, Red Arrow Prime and twelve of our brothers went to the unknown and distant sector of space, wanting to explore another worlds. Their mission was to establish peaceful relations with the new races. And there was a conflict on a planet called Earth...”_

_“Were the locals there aggressive?” Megatron was already interested. He loved adventure stories, especially if they were real._

_“No...” Jetfire grinned. “Organic life forms - humans - have not yet reached such a level of development when they would be ready for intercivilizational communication. It all happened because of Red Arrow. He considered these creatures too primitive and proposed to destroy them, and use the resources of the planet for the needs of Cybertron.”_

_“What?! So he violated the basis of the Dynasty Code! Respect life in all its manifestations!”_

_“True. Red Arrow betrayed us. Almost everyone who tried to stop him was killed. However, the Earth was saved, albeit the price was too high.”_

_“How do you know that?” Perplexed Megatron. “And what happened to Red Arrow?”_

_“How do I know?” Jetfire's voice faltered. “Believe it or not, but I was one of the Twelve that went with him into the unknown. I am the only one who survived his betrayal. Red Arrow escaped; he was never found. He was my good friend and... And your father's sibling.”_

_“Father’s sibling?..” Megz was horrified, clutching at the railing of the balcony, so as not to fall. “I don't... Why did he never tell me this?”_

_“What would you do in his place? No one expected this from one of Us. After that for Primes, Red Arrow ceased to be. And only a few know him, but already under a different name - the Fallen...”_

_“No ... It can't be...”_

_The surrounding reality gradually began to blur, and Megatron felt as if he was failing somewhere..._

But a dazzling light pierced the darkness, then familiar faces and the environment of the medical laboratory gradually appeared.

“Easy, easy,” Ratchet told him in a strange, muffled voice. “Don’t make sudden movements.”

“Where am I...” Megatron muttered, hardly realizing what was happening. He felt as if all of his internal systems were overheating. He managed to sit up with considerable difficulty.

“You're at our base,” came Optimus's voice from the other side. “Don't get up yet. Ratchet says that there can be quite unpleasant sensations.”

Doctors silently began to diagnose the Decepticons systems, while Optimus watched his brother in alarm. Megatron rubbed his face, gradually emembering. He flew to the Autobot base and agreed to an attempt to scan his memory. So all that he just saw was not a dream...

“My Liege, how are you feeling?” approaching Knockout sent his own portable scanning device at him. He needed to make sure personally that the indications of the stationary consoles were correct.

“I saw something...” Megatron said quietly, without actually addressing anyone. “Don’t know for sure... mmm...

“It’s alright,” Ratchet stopped him. “It may take time to recreate events in detail.”

In fact, Megatron only pretended to recall everything with difficulty, as if all this turned out to be just a dream. Quite the contrary - he remembered every moment, every word, every action of an unexpectedly opened memory. However, the Lord of the Decepticons didn’t want to tell the Autobots neither about the conversation with Jetfire, nor about the Fallen or about anything else. Not right now. At first he needed to think...

“So... what did you see?” Optimus nevertheless decided to ask.

“Remember the visit of Ambassador Cardorun from the planet Dakarus?” Asked Megatron, getting up from the berth.

“Ah, yes...” Optimus smiled faintly. After all, it was then that for the first time in his life he met Elita.

“Of course.” Ratchet nodded. “The agreement with Dakarus promised great benefit to Cybertron. It was not easy to get cooperation with them.”

“For some reason I remembered this and...” Suddenly, the Leader of the Decepticons swung to the side, his optics became cloudy, and the next second Optimus supported him.

“Megs, are you alright?”

“My Lord?” Lugnut boomed anxiously, rushing to the leader with Blackout.

“Mmm? What... Hey, let go of me...” the Decepticon tried to push his brother away, but Optimus resisted. “What happened?”

“System overvoltage,” Ratchet said confidently. “I said it was dangerous. Perhaps you should spend the night here just in case. I have to make sure your systems work as they should.”

“Never!” Megatron moved away from his brother. “I can’t think things over normally here.”

“And at your base, do you think Starscream will allow you?” the doctor maliciously specified. In fact, he was worried about Megatron.

“I'll deal with him.” The Lord of the Decepticons turned around sharply, stepped outside the Autobots base and flew up to the sky. Although now they didn’t fight each other anymore, Megatron still doesn’t trust the Autobots.

“I will look after our leader myself,” Knockout assured. “But if anything, I’ll inform you.”

“You think we did the right thing?” Optimus inquired, looking at two fighters and a helicopter flying away into the distance, as well as a red car leaving the base.

“Did we have a choice?” He shrugged. “Strongly doubt it. Something tells me that Megatron simply didn’t want to talk about what he remembered now. Although... it’s understandable...

* * *

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_rkn2koSIVc&feature=emb_logo)   
**

Night. The dark sky is strewn with thousands of stars. Silence. Megatron, standing on a cliff where the Decepticon base was located, looked thoughtfully at the bright yellow disk of the only satellite on planet Earth. It turns out that he had heard about this planet before, once very, very long time ago. These unexpected memories didn’t give him rest. It turns out that once he was completely different, he honored the Code of the Prime Dynasty. But something changed. When? Why? And what role did Fallen, once known as Red Arrow, play in his fate? His secret teacher...

“Why did it happen?” asked Megatron himself. “Because of what?”

“Chatting with yourself is a sign of insanity,” a female voice suddenly sounded. Behind Megatron stood Black Arachnia.

“Thank you, I’ll keep in mind,” the Lord of the Decepticons muttered, turning away. He wanted to be alone, but Black Arachnia was in no hurry to leave.

“Knockout is looking for you for some reason. Where have you both been all day?” she came closer.

“What is it the matter to you?” Megatron unexpectedly caught himself thinking that he was talking to her almost like to Optimus, after returning from Fallen. Knockout told him to definitely visit him in the evening for another system check. He made one after returning to base, and still couldn’t calm down. Megatron so hoped to avoid a new visit to the doctor, he felt much better, but there was still some fatigue.

“Nothing ...” the spider spread her hands, but was in no hurry to leave. “Just curious, that’s all.”

“Nothing.” With a thoughtful look, Megatron clenched his left fist several times and again looked into the night sky. At first he wanted to remain silent, but then decided that he needed to talk. At least with someone. And since Yalara is still not here... “Do you remember our first meeting? Well, when were you still Elita?”

“Of course,” Black Arachnia smiled involuntarily. “Why do you ask?”

“I... yes well… no. Just... I just started to remember...”

“Well, do you really want to apologize and finally tell me what I wanted to hear from you from the day we first met?”

“I'm sorry, what?” Megatron frowned in surprise.

“So no...” Black Arachnia pursed her lips in disappointment. “Fool! Yes, and I am the same...”

“What are you talking about ?!” Megatron couldn’t understand what she wanted. Elita-1 was always Optimus's girlfriend until he left her among those arachnids, considering her dead. But she survived, although she had changed, becoming Black Arachnia and joining the Decepticon clan.

“This!” Black Arachnia shouted, waving her hands in front of his face. “Megatronus, I wanted to be with you! But you have always been more passionate about your dreams and longings for the unknown! And then disappeared under mysterious circumstances... You never noticed me... Megatronus.... or maybe... Maybe you just didn’t want to notice me...” Black Arachnia turned and went to the base.

Megatron stared at her back, puzzled. What does all this mean? That is, she was always not indifferent to him, but remained with Optimus, because he cared... And she also says that he disappeared and then returned, and the war started... What happened at those times? Will Megatron be able to figure this out if he again plunges into his forgotten memories... The Decepticons Lord could only hope...

** Soundtracks: **

1) Stargate SG-1 - Hathor Theme; (Megatronus and Yalara, the Decepticons leave)

2) Celtic Music - Journey's End by Adrian von Ziegler; (truce, Megatron talks about Jetfire)

3) Stargate SG-1 OST - Suit from Thor's Hammer; (Megatron vs Draconofus)

4) Stargate OST - Atlantis Takes Flight; (Megatron returns home from the Dark temple)

5) Stargate Atlantis - Altantis Wakes; (Jetfire's tale about the Fallen)

6) Balto OST - Depressed Balto (Megatron's conversation with Black Arachnia)


	14. Part 1. Chapter 13. Betrayal.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Decepticon leader remembers the reason why he hated Optimus Prime.

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4lqpMUkt8DM&feature=emb_logo)  
**

Almost a month has passed since the day of his first vivid and unexpected memory. Two more times the Decepticons Lord visited the Autobot base, where he received news portion of old memories. Basically it was all about Fallen - how he trained his followers, taught them techniques that he didn’t even think of teaching at the Academy. Megatron laughed for a long time, remembering how they tried to master teleportation, and he was transferred himself in space onto an asteroid accidentally flying past the planet. True at that moment it was not funny at all. After that the young Decepticon decided to abandon this idea. Got too scared, didn't know what to do, how to return... Until the Teacher appeared, and they both teleported back to Cybertron together. Fallen admitted that his student has great potential... just doesn't know how to put his power in the right direction.

Seeing his Alphas was just as unexpected for him. Once he told Yalara that it’s hard to miss those you don’t remember... These transformers were his family. He also had friends at the Academy: Starscream, Soundwave and others. If not for the damaged memory, he would know. Megatron managed to remember the strong connection he had with his family... with the Alphas and brother... The very brother with whom he had been fighting for so long. Why? This was completely opposite to his relations with the secret Teacher and his other followers... But that Megatron liked the dark society much more...

(Titanus and Lightning Primes)

He also remembered their constant skirmishes with Dragonofus, compare to him Starscream was a harmless little butterfly. If the current second in command simply dreams of overthrowing his leader, then with that dragon-like transformer, not related to either Decepticons or Autobots, there was a constant struggle for primacy, and both of them hated each other, although it was Draconofus who brought Megatron to his new teacher. Fallen only encouraged their zeal to prove themselves now and then, repeating to others that everyone has a lot to learn from these two.

Of course, Megatron didn't tell anyone about this, not even Yalara. And he really wanted to share his memories with her. But she could accidentally tell someone. And the Autobots didn't have to know exactly about Megatron’s personal life, even in the past. To the frankly bored question: 'What did you remember?' - Megatron had to invent something about life at the Academy. Optimus was surprised that he didn't remember this, to that Megz replied to him: "But then you were not there at the moment."

And for the fourth time Megatron was visited by a very unusual memory...

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Be-FXlAliYw&feature=emb_logo)  
**

_The sun gradually crawled over the horizon, and the capital of Cybertron slowly sank into nightlife. Transformers lived their usual lives and were engaged in everyday activities. Well... almost everything._

_"Ha! Catch me if you can, Master!" a gamble scream drowned in the roar of jet turbines._

_With incredible speed two fighter jets rushed between fairly tall buildings, soaring upward and diving when they maneuvered between buildings and bridges. A silver-gray fighter with red and black elements wagged in front, preventing the red-black one from breaking ahead. Megatron at the Military Academy among the Decepticons was one of the best aviators, and only Starscream could be a match for him. He was sure of this when Fallen invited him to compete. At first, Megatron was even frightened, but then decided that this was his chance to rise in the eyes of the Master. In the end, Jetfire himself, the best flyer among the Decepticons, was his trainer._

_Two supersonic fighters accelerated so much that the surrounding reality merged into a single corridor, and from the side of the air racers it would be impossible to see with an unarmed lens. Megatron with difficulty could not let the mentor go forward, which at this speed was becoming quite difficult. But the teacher, it would seem, was not even in a hurry to overtake the arrogant pupil, who imagined himself, it seems, the king of heaven._

_Fallen himself suggested 'playing catch-up', which was unexpected in itself, just like his sudden arrival._

_Having received another rebuke from Jetfire during the flight practice day, the angry Megatron 'escaped' from the Academy and now stood on the roof of one of the highest buildings in Cybertron's capital, looking thoughtfully at the evening city. And then he came... The teacher seemed to be waiting for the right moment and appeared as if from nowhere, when the student, offended by the whole world, least expected this._

_It turned out that Fallen sometimes secretly watches his students, and today Magatron at the flight training very impressed him. Student only snorted offendedly, because Jetfire publicly scolded him for an attempt to perform a complex aerobatics, one of which the cadets hadn't yet studied. This could result in serious injuries for the young Decepticon, and Jetfire was extremely furious with such willfulness of one of his cadets, and especially a Prime. Fallen looked at it differently and decided to give Megatron a chance to prove himself._

_And so they both in the forms of supersonic jet fighters rushed between tall buildings, constantly changing direction. The path folly conceived by Fallen was rather winding and difficult, but Megatron was not afraid of difficulties. Where before that, except at the Academy, he could demonstrate his flying skills..._

_They were approaching the finish line, which was marked by two peak elevations of the roof of one building, the distance between them was only a little more than ten meters. And that was the most hard part. Although Megatron had previously managed to overcome obstacles in the air, so this shouldn't have been a big deal for him. He speeded up and tilted to the left, about to pass in a vertical plane exactly in the center, when suddenly the red-black fighter flying behind him unexpectedly passed Megatron by in an ascending spiral parallel to the ground and in a beautiful coup turned right in front of him, then, sharply tilted to the side and flew between peak elevations, complete this race._

_Megatron, as a result of surprise, changed form and with a cry fall to this very roof, 'plowing' his face with a metal coating. Fallen transformed back in the air and landed quite smoothly in front of his student._

_“You have good maneuverability,” the Teacher said fairly, enjoying his victory. “Your strength and your zeal impress me.”_

_Megatron passed his words past the audio sensors. He more wanted to know how Master was able to get around him so instantly. Everything happened in almost a split second. As the speed technique that Fallen taught his recruits in combat training, only Megatron had no idea that this could be used in flights._

_“How... how did you do this?..” the young Decepticon whispered in shock, rising awkwardly to his feet ignoring scratches he received. "It's... it's... Teach me!" And recollecting himself, he added: "Please..."_

_“But don't Jetfire and other instructors at the Academy teach you this?” Fallen inquired as if accidentally._

_"No!" Megatron shouted, mentally returning to today's training and recalling the humiliation he felt when Jetfire chastised him. “He never even thought about it! He... he..." the Decepticon exhaled noisily and turned away._

_“He annoys you, doesn't he?” Fallen immediately guessed._

_“Well...” Megatron hesitated. "Annoys - a little bit said... Master... You see... I..."_

_“Can you tell me what’s the matter? We are alone here, so no one will know. You do remember that I told you all - in our society there should be no secrets that..."_

_"...can sow discord and set allies against each other at the most inopportune moment?" Megatron finished for him and smiled slightly under the approving nod of the Teacher. "Yes I remember..."_

_“Then what bothers you?”_

_"Well..."_

_At first Megatron didn't want to tell anything - he was afraid that Fallen would consider him a whiner and unworthy to be a part of the secret elite team, but Megatron was also afraid to refuse Teacher, and after what he heard from Jetfire he really wanted to find out more about Fallen. Moreover, he really needed to talk to someone. But who? The Alphas would have sided with Jetfire, because they couldn't accept from their Betas anything but perfection. Optimus is also not an option, too good and obedient. As for Starscream and other Decepticons from the Academy course, who literally follow him... Well, the leader will not complain to them about his problems. And Master will not condemn, especially since Megatronus Prime has always been somewhat... special for him. Even though Fallen had the same attitude to all his students. Although, if they are both from the Prime family. Could it be that Fallen is his... uncle? And Megatron told him. He told how difficult it is for him, everyone expects something from him and makes him do something that he doesn't want at all. Yes, of course, Megatron Prime is a natural leader, but... It always seemed to him that he could prove himself without the help and supervision of his Alphas, the High Council and all other important persons._

_“It is not easy for you,” Fallen sighed sympathetically and grinned. “Especially under Jetfire's patronage.”_

_“You know him, yes?” Megatron asked quietly, feeling that now is the right time to ask Master the very question that has been tormenting him for so long._

_"Why do you ask?" Fallen immediately jerked his head._

_"I..."_

_"Megatronus?"_

_“He... I...” the young Decepticon took a step back. “Master, you... Your real name is Red Arrow Prime?”_

_Fallen's optics flared, he squeezed manipulators and turned away. Megatron froze, thinking that Master would hit him now. But contrary to all expectations, this didn't happen._

_"Jetfire told you, didn't he?" Fallen asked unexpectedly quietly and, without waiting for an answer, admitted: "Yes, this is my name. Rather, it was once. A long time ago."_

_“So it's true...” Megatron hesitantly glanced at the teacher. According to Jetfire, the transformer standing next to him killed eleven of his brothers in cold blood, and only one survived..._

_“What exactly did Jetfire tell you?” Fallen asked before the young Decepticon made the decision on what to do next._

_“That you, he and eleven more Primes were sent to explore the distant reaches of space,” Megatron realized that there was nowhere to go. "And then... then..."_

_"I see." Fallen only snorted. “Jetfire convinced you that I'm a traitor of a kind, yes? He told you a terrible tale with a terrifying end, and you decided that I was a monster?"_

_“I didn't say that,” Megatron shook his head. “Otherwise wouldn't ask you. I want to know the truth."_

_“Commendable,” Fallen nodded approvingly. “This is what I seek from all of you. Well, Megatron, I will tell you my story, but swear that you will not tell anyone about it."_

_“You have my word, Master,” the young Decepticon whispered in response._

_**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6gB3QZR3iWk&feature=emb_logo)  
** _

_"Very well. There were thirteen of us. Space Seekers - this is how we called ourselves. Traveling through the galaxy on the star ship 'Intrepid', we made observations, we studied, we evaluated. As you know from the history of Cybertron, before the Great War with the Quintessons, which happened a little less than five hundred thousand years ago, our civilization was once so advanced that we developed allied relations with other races living on distant planets. And communication with them was carried out through the Space Bridges. Our task was to find traces of Cybertronians on other planets."_

_“But Master Jetfire said the mission was to establish diplomatic relations with other races!” Megatron recalled._

_“He told you so,” Fallen nodded knowingly. "The search for allies was an extremely secondary task. The true purpose of our journey was to remain a secret."_

_"And what happened on Earth?" Megatron didn't interrupted, recalling the story of Jetfire._

_“Earth...” Fallen's optics faded a little. "There we found that it's organic creatures - humanse - once were a fairly developed civilization and, believe it or not, our allies."_

_"Aah?"_

_“Yes, young Megatronus, that's true. Earthlings supported Cybertron during the war against the Quintessons. But they managed to wrap human weapons against them, as they almost did to us. Frankly, we were more fortunate. When our team arrived on Earth, we found that humans are not the same as before. Nothing remained of that civilization — they forgot who their ancestors were."_

_“Master Jetfire said that humans were not ready to communicate with us,” Megatron muttered, already completely baffled._

_“Jetfire didn't say a lot of things to you,” Fallen said, shaking his head. “Including what we discovered on this planet.”An ancient weapon capable of extinguishing celestial bodies."_

_“To extinguish... the suns? ..” Megatron whispered in shock, already building in his head the possible variants of thermonuclear reactions. "How's that?"_

_"I also didn't believe it at the beginning. But it's true. The planet Earth keeps a great secret to this day. 'Harvester' is the name of this machine. My brothers were afraid of the relics of this ancient weapon, and wished to destroy it. I was against it. The “Reaper” needed to be studied in order to learn more about our history. And then they thought that I was capable of putting this weapon into action. - Fallen looked directly into the eyepieces of Megatron: - Know, I did not betray them, but they - me. I just defended myself, all against one."_

_“It cannot be...” Megatron went to the edge of the roof in confusion, looked down, then at the teacher again: “Was it really impossible to solve everything differently?”_

_“Megatron, you will learn that sometimes not everything depends on our desires,” Fallen said wisely. "I didn't want this, but there was no other way. During the time spent on Earth, I managed to find out that something else was hidden there. Something even more dangerous than the Harvester. But I couldn't take any risks. It the rest of the Primes learned what I know, everything could turn out much worse."_

_"For them? Or for you?" a conviction flashed in Megatron's voice._

_“For everyone,” Fallen sighed and suddenly asked: “Tell me how well do you know your family?”_

_“What do you mean?” Megatron flashed his optics in surprise._

_“If you wanted the truth, let me be honest to the end. Although... I don’t know if you are ready to know everything as it is..."_

_“What are you talking about, Master?” Megatron alerted._

_“Titanus and Lightning are not your true creatros.”_

_It seemed to Megatron that a thunder strike had hit in the clear sky. The young Decepticon 's optics became cloudy, it seemed to him that the building on top of which they were standing would fall apart and disappear in a black gaping void, where he was about to be dragged away..._

_“What-what?..” Megatron asked hoarsely, having a hard look at the teacher._

_“They are not your true alphas,” Fallen repeated in a cool, even voice._

_"What kind of nonsense is this?!" Cried the student, glowing optics looking at the senior Decepticon._

_“This is not nonsense, Megatronus.”_

_"I don't believe it! Ha, yet say I'm not a Decepticon!"_

__

_“A Decepticon, of course,” Fallen shook his head, “but not a Prime. You are not even Iaconian... you are a Tarnian, a mech born in the city named Tarn.” Megatron wanted to say something, but the mentor raised the open manipulator to the level of his chest, urging the student to remain silent, and continued: "You see, the relations between Autobots and Decepticons has always been, well, let's say, a little tense. Especially recently. Decepticons in the main branch of the Prime dynasty are not rare, however, so that twins belonging to different clans were born... This happens infrequently." He smiled smugly, "Titanus understood what the tense situation between representatives of different clans could lead to, but in order to somehow subjugate the Decepticons... This is where you should have appeared."_

_"I don't understand..."_

_"What is there to not understand ?!" Fallen raised his voice. “They used you. They want to make you a ruler in order to influence all Cybertron's Decepticons. Yes, you will gain power, but you are not a Prime, Megatronus. You don't have a Matrix of Leadership that makes you one of us."_

_"No..." Megatron really wanted all this to be untrue, but there was not a single hint in Fallen optics. The young Decepticon ran his right arm along the chest plate. His parents... his brother... the rest of the family... Are they all... strangers? But how... Megatron couldn't utter a word._

_“My condolences,” Fallen sighed sympathetically. “I even feel sorry for you.”_

_Megatron flinched. The teacher never said such words, usually he was always arrogant and demanding, and now... Doesn’t he... It's not a lie?_

_“How do you know that?” the young Decepticon finally decided to ask._

_"Through my own sources. But I can say one thing that they will not allow you to be the leader that you could become if born a Prime. For them you will be a puppet, which can always be overthrown, and Optimus will certainly take advantage of, by the way, knows everything."_

_"What is that supposed to mean?!" Megatron finally lost his temper. It’s not enough to hear that all his life was a deceit, they also want to use him for something else. No. He won’t leave it that simple. The Decepticon took a decisive step toward the edge of the roof, preparing to take off._

_"Wait!" Fallen said to him. "Where are you going?"_

_“I want to look into the eyepieces of 'my' Alfas;, say a few words to ' brother', and declare a decisive 'no' to all Primes whom I will meet on my way," Megatron answered with restraint, clenching his fists angrily. “They will know me yet.”_

_“Bad idea,” Fallen said, approaching the student. “If you tell them this in the eye, the Primes will deny everything And then a fatal blow will follow, when you will least expect it."_

_But Megatron didn't heed the advice of his secret mentor. Anger overshadowed his mind, and common sense couldn't shout to him. On the other hand, what could be worse than his friend, Draconofus._

_“They will not dare, Teacher,” Megatron confidently promised. "I learned a lot from you, and I can stand up for myself if necessary."_

_“Don’t tell me later that I didn’t warn you,” the answer followed._

_Megatron transformed into a supersonic jet fighter and rushed into the sky, heading for the Citadel of the ruling dynasty. He was not sure how he would behave when he saw members of 'his' family._

Megatron's optics gradually flashed to normal radiance, and the Lord of the Decepticons slowly sat on the berth. Great Primus, how disgusting it is! Ratchet and Knockout have said more than once that this kind of 'time traveling' puts a heavy strain on the systems of any transformer, and it seemed to Megatron that all of his internal mechanisms had overheated. Yalara said that in human language this is called 'fever'. This could cause a serious overload of the systems, so both doctors insisted that such procedures should be carried out no more than once a week.

“Welcome back,” Ratchet smiled at him, which seemed so unnatural to the Leader of the Decepticons. Although now there is still a truce between the clans.

“My Lord, how are you feeling?” asked Blackout in alarm.

“Lousy,” Megatron admitted, realizing that lying is pointless, everything is written on his face. The Decepticon awkwardly got up from the berth.

“My liege, no!” stopped him Knockout. He and Ratchet needed to conduct a complete check of Megatron's systems, as well as to find out what he managed to remember. Realizing this, Megatron grimaced painfully, and while the doctors did a full scan of his systems, wondered what to tell him this time.

In the last two visits to the Autobot base, the Decepticon enthusiastically lied about what was allegedly happening to him at that time, because he didn't want to tell anyone the truth about Fallen. Neither then nor now. However, now after what Teacher told him... Megatron’s memories were interrupted before he could talk to his Alphas about what he wanted...

“Tell me what you remembered,” Megatron heard Optimus say. Brother, as always, was present as well, and all the time longed to find out what Megatron managed to remember. That's just... Megatron himself wasn't sure whether to speak with everyone. Yes if it is necessary at all. It would be like exposing the Spark, as he did before Yalara. But he could trust her, which cannot be said about the Autobots. The fact that there was a Decepticon Matrix of Leadership is in his chest, Megatron knew this for sure, otherwise it was impossible to explain the almost constant presence of Jetfire next to him, whom no one else saw except him, and Sumdac with Ratchet and Knockout confirmed this. Why did Fallen lie to him back then? For what purpose?

"Megs, can you hear me?" Optimus was alarmed, looking at his brother, sitting motionless and thoughtfully looking somewhere at one point.

"What?" Megatron twitched. "Ah, no... nothing."

And again he had to lie about his memories. Megatron didn't want to tell the truth, in any case, until he himself figured out everything. He decided so, and no one could convince him otherwise. Even Yalara, who also didn't remain in ignorance, regarding the venture with the return of memory.

Megatron spent the whole evening at the Decepticon base thinking about the true motives of his former teacher. Firstly, for what purpose did Fallen lie to him and try to turn him up against his family? And if all this is true? Was he really born in Tarn and not in Iacon? And again the Matrix... Something is wrong... Secondly, in his memoirs Megatron heard two completely different opinions about the purpose of the journey of Thirteen Primes into outer space. Although, after a long conversation with the ghost of Jetfire, it turned out that Fallen's version was more accurate, with the exception of the ending with treason. Thirdly, according to Fallen, the Harvester, which was deactived for a long time, was not even the most important for Traitor Prime. These secrets are hidden in the dark corners of his memory, Megatron was sure of it. Therefore, the next day he again went to the Autobot base. This time, unaccompanied, didn't inform even Knockout.

“I can't do this,” Ratchet said flatly when he found out why the lord of the Decepticons had arrived.

"Why not?" Megatron didn't concede.

"All for the same reason!" the doctor has already begun to get angry, forgetting who he is talking to. "Many times already I said about the risk that the procedure of returning the memory carries in itself. This is dangerous even for a Prime - for you. Not more than once a week, Megatronus. If you already forgot, we did it yesterday."

"This is important!" Megatron insisted.

"And I, first of all, am a doctor!" retorted Ratchet, "I have to take care of all my patients, no matter if they are Autobots or Decepticons. Although sometimes I so want to make you really hurt."

"If so!!!" Megatron sharply threw up his cannon in the direction of the medic, but his hand was immediately intercepted by Optimus.

“Do it, Megs, and you will regret it!” the Leader of the Autobots threatened.

Megatron grinned viciously and pulled the arm out of Optimus's strong fingers. No, he wasn't afraid of the threats of the Autobot leader at all, but if the truce is over now, Megatron will never know the reasons why Fallen did this. And that was important. His secret teacher openly admitted that he was rather hostile to the Autobots. But the Ruling Dynasty included representatives of both clans, who knows, maybe he started all this. Megatron needed answers. And the only way to get them...

“If I tell you the truth, will you agree to do what I ask?” he decided to question nevertheless.

Both Autobots stared in astonishment at their eyepieces.

“What-what?..” Optimus asked hoarsely.

"Well, I..." Megatron turned away, then again looked at the Autobots and hesitantly squeezed out: "I lied, okay? About everything that I remembered. Returning to my memory, I saw Fallen and..."

"Fallen?!" both Autobots asked in one voice.

“I'll explain everything if you, Ratchet, give your consent and bring me back into my memory.”

“This is dangerous...” the medic again tried to object.

“Do it,” Optimus said decisively. Ratchet didn't like his look. It seemed that in the Spark of the Autobot Leader, awoke a serious resentment and also anger. He began to trust his brother, and the same brother again deceived him.

Now Ratchet was one against two, and there was no way to convince the clan leaders.

“Okay,” the medic nodded. "But remember, I do it under pressure! If anything happens to you, Megatron, you will both be to blame."

They again entered the medical laboratory, Megatron lay on the berth, and Ratchet connected to him the wires and sensors of the surveillance systems and the main device for penetrating memory. If Knockout only knew what a crazy idea his leader had, he would never let him go alone. All this time, Optimus stood aside and watched the physician actions, leaning against the wall, servos crossed over his chest.

“I give you exactly one Earth hour,” Ratchet told Megatron, already standing at the terminal and turning on the appliances. "And after you tell us everything and do not stutter about the next procedure for at least two weeks. Is that clear?"

“As if I like it all,” the Leader of the Decepticons muttered. “Just want to know the truth.”

“Me too.” Optimus nodded nervously. “Keep in mind, brother, when you return, we will have a very serious conversation.”

“Looking forward to it,” Megatron snapped back.

"Turning it on!" Ratchet announced.

Megatron again felt the sharp tension of his systems, everything began to cloud before his optics, then a bright luminous corridor and...

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NL3n2co-bVQ&feature=emb_logo)  
**

_... He didn't just fly, he swiftly rushed among the skyscrapers, the peaks of which disappeared into the clouds. On the way Megatron wondered how he would behave when he saw his so-called parents. You need to be calm, he told himself, if I yell and scream, I won’t get the answers I need. It is important. They... they... Slag! Bastards! When the Prime Citadel appeared in his field of vision, Megatron seemed to have gone mad and completely forgot that he had just persuaded himself to be calmer. At breakneck speed the Decepticon dived to the front door and transformed, almost hitting the guards. However, they didn't even budge. They only allowed Primes into the palace freely, and everyone else had to warn about their visit in advance, otherwise the conversation with such violators was short._

_Megatron hurried up the front staircase and almost immediately ran into a Decepticon named Fireball - one of his father's assistants._

_"Megatronus Prime?" he was surprised. "What happened? Where are you going? You must be at the Academy."_

_"Where are my... my creators?" the young Decepticon quickly asked._

_“Your Alpha-mother departed for the planet Torsoron in the neighboring solar system on important political issues. And your Alpha-father is in the Council chambers and..." Fireball failed to negotiate, since Megatron was no longer there._

_A silver-gray lightning streaking along the corridor, Megatron almost demolished the doors behind which took place the meeting of the High Council of Cybertron. Those present, to put it mildly, were surprised at the sight of the younger Beta of Cybertron's Ruller, flying into the hall and wildly looking around on the sides, his armor was covered with scratches and small dents. But the latter understood perfectly why he had come here._

_"Megatronus?" Titanus Prime got up from the throne in amazement. "What are you doing here?" Then he noticed what his son looked like. "What happened to you?"_

_“We need to talk,” muttered the bursting transformer angrily flashing his optics. His appearance alone was already suspicious, not to mention his behavior. Megatron has always been a 'difficult child', but he had never before allowed himself to interrupt such serious matters as Council meetings._

_"My spark, can't this wait?" the voice of his Alpha-father sounded extremely bewildered. "We have an important business here..."_

_"My business is much more important, father!" Megatron raised his voice and added: “Unless, of course, I can call you that.”_

_There was a tense silence. If before that, some members of the Council, looking at the Ruler and his Beta, could have exchanged a couple of phrases, such as a question and an answer, now absolutely everyone has shut up. Titanus Prime's optics flashed. He slowly looked around the transformers in the hall, then said quietly:_

_"My apologies. I'll be back soon." And after that the Ruler quickly left the meeting room, simultaneously taking Megatron with him._

_However, the Ruler failed to return quickly - the younger Beta made a terrible scandal, from everything said Titanus concluded that a certain 'kamikaze' decided to play a trick on Megatron, or even worse. All attempts to calmly talk were doomed to failure. And then Titanus Prime forcibly dragged the abutting Megatron to their court doctor, Ratchet, who immediately carried out an analysis of Spark compliance, and then scanned Megatron's systems for a Matrix of Leadership. Titanus Prime personally poked the young Decepticon with his face in the monitor, which displayed data on his Matrix. He also sent a signal from his own Matrix to make his son feel... and be ashamed of his doubts. After that the Ruler promised that he leave it that easy, and abruptly gone, leaving the younger Beta in the care of Ratchet, who treated his injuries sustained during the fall. Due to the young age, Megatron's own armor was still not as strong as that of adult transformers, and especially Primes._

_It was forbidden to talk to anyone about what happened. Titanus’s wife, Lightning Prime, returned back to Cybertron that day to help investigate the matter. Megatron, at the request of his Alpha-father, composed an indefinite identikit of a transformer who told him this nonsense. Fallen didn't fit the description. All city law enforcement officers were put on full alert, the security of the Military Academy was also strengthened, in case the unknown, whom Optimus promised personally to tear off the head, decides to get to Megatron again. Jetfire also hinted to him that he should not trust any outsiders. And only now the young Decepticon seriously began to think about the correctness of his path. It turns out that it was not Alphas that lied to him, but the one whom Megatron really trusted. And then he made a decision._

_**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HitDB-Be_74&feature=emb_logo)  
** _

_The next day, Megatron gathered several of his Decepticon classmates and asked them to “cover” him during his absence. Previously, he could easily run away from classes, deceiving the security system, although he did this very rarely. Now he just needed to talk to Fallen. He hoped that he would have time to return before the start of classes. And thanks to the help of friends, he managed to quietly leave the Academy._

_Where to look for Fallen, Megatron knew very well, so he immediately went to the underground temple in the "Dark Territory". He was in a hurry, because before the start of classes at the Academy, there was nothing left._

_The abandoned Quintesson temple was not empty. Some students, on the guidance of Fallen, conducted independent training. Those present mainly included those who, for whatever reason, were not accepted into the Cybertron Higher Military Academy, so they had nowhere to rush._

_Noticing Follin at the far end of the gloomy training room, Megatron hurried to him._

_"Master!"_

_“Ah, there you are,” he rejoiced. "And I started to worry."_

_“No need,” objected Megatron. “I spoke with the Alphas, but didn't say a word about you.”_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"About that deception! I know you lied to me. I am a Prime, there is no doubt about it."_

_“Are you so sure of that?” asked Fallen with pressure. “I knew that this would happen.”_

_“What? ..” Megatron gasped. "You... knew?.. Then why..."_

_“Because it was a test, and you failed. We must recognize the faces of our enemies always and everywhere. Titanus managed to convince you that you are his Beta, as I said."_

_“Don't you dare say that about my Alphas!” Megatron hissed, clenching his fists. “You yourself gave them a reason to deprive you of your true name. This will not happen to me."_

_"How dare you?!" Fallen's voice dropped to an ominous whistle, what made the young Decepticon trembled internally, but he managed to cope._

_“I'm leaving,” he said. “I will no longer be your diciple.”_

_Megatron thought that the Fallen would hit him now or tell all his students to attack, but contrary to all expectations, neither one nor the other happened._

_“Well, do as you must, Megatron,” Fallen said unexpectedly calmly. “But know that the most dangerous enemy is the one who pretends to be a friend. I warned you. You will understand the rest by yourself, I am afraid, very soon." He waved a manipulator, summoning someone, and the next second Dragonofus approached them._

_“Did you call me, Master?” He asked faithfully._

_“Come with me,” Fallen said to him. "There is an important conversation."_

_"As you say, Master."_

_Together they walked away. For a few seconds Megatron looked at them in surprise, and then he slowly turned around and left the ancient underground temple. He was sorry to leave this place, as well as the secret society and his mentor. It was here that Megatron first felt like a real leader. But after what happened, he can no longer be here. Therefore, getting to the surface of the planet, Megatron transformed and flew towards the Military Academy. Leading a double life is quite difficult, sooner or later he would have to choose. And he decided. Now, it seemed to him, he was free._

_The thunderstorm was just beginning and was predicted to be strong enough. Maybe Jetfire will cancel flight practice today? Wind, rain, lightning... Flying, perhaps will be canceled, but everything else... Of course not. In addition, Megatron today didn't only have classes with Jetfire, for whom the Decepticon has already late for the first lesson. If he hadn’t been from the Ruling Dynasty, he would have been 'beautifully' kicked out of the Military Academy a long time ago, despite of all his talents and mental abilities... But today, he delayed not by his own free will._

_Good thing, Fallen did react to his decision with 'understanding'. Megatron thought that it would be much worse, and he himself regretted that he had to leave the Master, but this couldn't continue forever. He would have to make a choice sooner or later. Megatron didn't even get mad at Fallen for that lie, he simply realized that it was better to trust those who would never turn their back on him. But he was sorry, and very disappointed for being betrayed by the one whom Megatronus had only recently unconditionally trusted, whom he really respected._

_Okay, he’s already late for the first lesson, so there’s nowhere to hurry. Megatron dived onto the roof of one of the tall buildings, transformed into his usual form and began to look thoughtfully into the dark sky, where lightning flashed more and more often, and a rumbling rumble rolled over the capital of Cybertron._

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ksxugtxXXk0&feature=emb_logo)  
**

_Megatron loved thunderstorms. Previously he constantly flew away from the Prime Citadel to admire this natural phenomenon from some high roof, for that he was often punished by relatives who were not tired of repeating that during a thunderstorm, you can’t stand in open space, and how he, a genius, couldn't understand this. Megatron understood, but still couldn't remain indifferent. Never. Probably because this natural phenomenon was very reminiscent of the character of Megatron himself. For fun he even compared himself and Optimus with the weather. Moreover, his brother turned out to be a clear sunny day, and Megatron himself - a raging storm. Two opposites, perfectly complementing each other - two brothers, two future co-rulers of the whole planet..._

_"Brother!" Megatron turned to the voice - behind him stood an extremely angry Optimus Prime. How did he get here? And why is he here and not at the Academy? And, judging by the look, the Autobot is very dissatisfied with something._

__

_"What's the matter?" Megs warned, because even such an expression was extremely unusual for the good-natured Optimus. "Why are you here?"_

_“You betrayed us all.” Autobot cut off in an icy voice, taking a step closer and removing the right servo behind his back. And then..._

_Further happened something, what Megatron could have expected least of all in the world... Having pulled a small black box with a large red button from behind, Optimus threw it at Megatron so that it hit the Decepticon in the chest plate. Instantly arising from this unknown small device, the metal ties encircled Megatron’s chest, and then a strong electric discharge followed. The Decepticon cried out in pain and fell to the ground with a roar, and the quickly approaching Autobot kicked him in the face. Megatron rolled a dozen meters on the roof, and then fell onto another of a slightly lower building, almost falling down. Optimus, easily jumping there, began to approach again._

_“What are you...” Megatron began, but another kick came in response. And then more, and more..._

_Megatron couldn't even resist - the device encircling him almost completely paralyzed all his systems. He couldn't even call for help or ask Optimus to stop this unjustified atrocity. Assault for no reason... by an older brother... No..._

_Optimus lifted Megatron to his feet, and then stabbed him in the face so that the Decepticon’s lenses cracked, a washer flowed down his face. This was followed by a new series of terrible blows to the Decepticon's chest, middle, legs, head. On Optimus’s knuckles there were strange curved blades, short but very sharp and causing a lot of damage: the red-gray-black armor of the Decepticon was streaked in many places, sparkling wires stuck out in some places, energy flowed, the limbs practically refused to move, and internal systems kept sending messages into his CPU about new malfunctions and system errors._

Megatron cried out and swept on the medical platform, alarms howled on the panels of the devices of the supporting systems connected to him.

"Quint, damn it! System failure!" Ratchet darted to the main terminal and began to click the keys and levers.

"What's the matter?" Optimus Prime shouted in fear. "What's going on?"

“Something I was afraid of! We need to get him out of this state quickly, otherwise..." Ratchet turned on the speakerphone: "Ironhide! Prowl! Get to the med lab now!" the medic turned his head to the Leader of the Autobots: "Optimus, hold him! I will try to turn off the device!"

Autobots called by the medic ran into the laboratory with a clang. By Ratchet's order, Ironhide rushed Optimus's aid, who was trying to keep the rushing Megatron on the platform, and Prowl, on the Ratchet's command, who was engaged in support systems at that time, began to enter a communication interruption program into one of the terminals.

"What's happening?" surprised Ironhide, clutching Megatron to the platform.

“Looks like we hit a damaged piece of memory,” Ratchet suggested. "I can’t say for sure, but..."

Megatron at that moment painfully cried out again, the wires connected to his head sparkled, a wave of electric discharges swept across all the terminals.

"Ratchet, turn it off! Now! Primus,” frightened Optimus grabbed his brother by the shoulders and shouted directly into the ear sensor: “Come on, Megatronus! Come online, you hear me?! Wake up!!!"

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yei3Z1A9vRU&feature=emb_logo)  
**

_Another flash in the dark sky, followed by a thunder strike. The Autobot lifted Megatron's body above his head, and then with force threw it onto the neighboring roof, from a strong blow the Decepticon rolled face down on it. He understood that there was no way to deal with such an enemy. One cannot defend oneself if one cannot move, just as one cannot hope for an escape. It can't be real, it must be a bad dream... maybe a nightmare! Optimus... What, Unicron takes you, is going on?_

_The thunderstorm at that time became very strong, and the rain whipped unceasingly. Megatron raised his head with difficulty to the grinning brother standing above him. Optimus was clearly amused by his helplessness. He dragged Megatron to the very edge of the roof, lifted him by the right shoulder pad, drawing his sword with his other hand... Lightning flashed, thunder struck... And only now Megatron realized what his brother was planning..._

_“Why?..” Megatron whispered barely audibly, looking into Optimus's blue burning eyepieces. He never saw his brother like that..._

_“For the purity of the Prime Dynasty Sparks,” the Autobot hissed in a voice so unlike his own. His sword pierced the Decepticon's chest plate at the very hilt in the place where the armor was especially badly damaged. A stream of energon spilled from the wound splashed onto Optimus, and Megatron's vibrating cry drowned in the next rumble of thunder. “You have never been my brother!”_

_And this was the last thing Megatron heard before Optimus threw his body from the roof into the black void of the Cybertron's bottom..._

"NOOOOOO!!!!!" Megatron jumped sharply on the berth, not knowing where he is. Before his inner gaze still was this eerie picture. Now he remembered why hated Optimus Prime so much.

"Hush, hush!" came Ratchet's voice very close. "Lie still, don't move." Megatron cleared up the optics and realized that he was in the medical laboratory on the Autobots base. They again performed a procedure to restore his memory. And what he saw...

"How are you feeling, Megs?" Optimus put a servo on his chest, preventing him from getting up. "Calm down, brother, it's alright, you are safe."

Megatron's reaction was completely unexpected: abruptly pushing off the Autobot, the Decepticons Leader darted off the berth, knocking down onto the floor the units connected to his body, bounced back a few meters and pointed the cannon at him.

"Megatronus?"

“It was you...” Megatron whispered hoarsely, looking hatefully at Optimus. “You were the one who attacked me!”

 **Soundtracks:**  
1) City Of The Fallen - Forgiven (Volume 3 - Revelations); (new memories)  
2) Stargate Atlantis OST - Opening / The Rising; (Fallen and Megatron's comtetition)  
3) targate SG-1 S3 Unreleased Music - 12: The Asgard Theme; (Fallen's story)  
4) Stargate Universe OST - Light; (conversation with Titanus, Megatron makes a decition)  
5) Tron Legacy OST - Armory; (Megatron leaves his teacher)  
6) Stargate OST - Camelot; (Optimus attacks)  
7) Tomb Raider Underworld OST – Draining the blue (the final strike)


	15. Part 1. Chapter 14. A turning point.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it possible to finally end the war?

He didn't want to listen to any of them. What happened, no one could explain. But Megatron saw and relived what he had been trying to remember for so long when his memories were gone. Once he really wanted to find out what was the reason for the war with the Autobots. However, now... Megatron categorically refused to heed the belief that Optimus couldn't do this - he couldn't and didn't want to kill him. But the facts were incontrovertible. Fallen warned him, but Megatron back then did everything in his own way. The greatest mistake, in his opinion, was that he refused to believe the teacher, and cruelly paid for it. Primes lied. They lied all the time. But why... Although this is no longer important, Megatron knows the truth and will do everything to make the Autobot leader answer for his actions.

Once returning to his base, he ordered the entire security system to be fully operational. They have to give a decisive battle to the Autobots. But if he attacks the city, what will happen to his human friends? On the other hand, the Decepticons should be completely nothing to do with the fate of human insects. No!

Locked in his living compartment, Megatron paced back and forth, trying to force himself to reason sensibly. But the thoughts of the Decepticon Lord's were erratic and fuzzy. Now he couldn't make the right decision.

Again mentally imagining Optimus with a jagged sword raised above him, Megatron clutched his head, groaned and fell to his knees.

“You have never been my brother!”

He said the same words when he fell from the bridge into a deep canyon. But why did Optimus want to help him then?.. Megatron didn't know at all what to think...

"Why..." he whispered in a barely audible voice, looking up at the ceiling. "Great Primus... for what..."

* * *

Arriving the next day at the Autobot base, the first thing Yalara saw was a huge hole in the wall. Her mouth gaped with shock, the girl on unsteady legs came closer and carefully peered inside. Ratchet’s entire lab was turned upside down, as if a serious brawl had taken place. The cleaners Ironhide, Bumblebee and Sari, who helped them as best as they could, didn't immediately notice the guest, so Yalara had to cough in order to announce her presence.

“Ah, there you are,” Ironhide said reproachfully, picking up the collected pile of concrete.

“What...” Yalara circled the space with trembling hands. "What happened here?.."

"Don't you know?" Sari sarcastically specified. “This is all your dear friend, Black Whirlwind. He did it all."

“No...”, from this statement Yalara felt like the ground was leaving from underher feet. "When... How... Black Whirlwind couldn't..."

"Oh, yes, he could!" Bumblebee shook off his servos. "Yesterday he flew to us, said he remembered something important from his past and wants to check it. Well, something like that. Ratchet warned him that it was dangerous and all that... But would Megatron even listen to anyone? Nooooo. He convinced Ratchet to again immerse him in memories. And when he woke up, he began to pour accusations against Optimus, saying that he wanted to kill him and everything else. And then it all happened. Prowl was injured in attempts to appease him. Prime tried to contact at their base, but they stubbornly remained silent. Now, I'm afraid the battle with the Decepticons is inevitable."

“No...” Yalara whispered in shock, hardly believing in the words of the yellow Autobot. "It cannot be..."

* * *

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bv66O1aGrjI&feature=emb_logo)   
**

Megatron stood on top of the cliff, inside of which was the Deceptcon base located. Calming down a little, he could now reason normally. After this terrible memory new ones came to him about what happened after. Now he didn't need Ratchet and Knockout's help, Megatron remembered the subsequent events very well as if it had happened only yesterday. The images were steep, but quite clear. Megatron now knew how he managed to survive. Having doused the scarlet optics and slightly covering the metal eyelids, the Lord of the Decepticons began to recall...

_He didn't understand where he was, only partially aware of what was happening. The huge bright corridor, the platform on which he lies, is somewhere hastily driven by four transformers. Pain... And even for a moment Megatron thought he saw Fallen. Or it wasn’t him, because of the endless malfunctions Megatron found it difficult to determine..._

_"To the medical center new! Send a team of doctors here, fast!"_

_"He's losing energon!"_

_“My lord, what happened?”_

_“I don't know,” Fallen said, extremely serious. “I found him in that state.”_

_“Megatronus is barely alive. We're losing him!"_

_“Doctor,” the Master’s voice sounded again in the common noise, “we must not allow the Prime to find him. You know what to do."_

_Primes... Family... brother... attack... The last thing Megatron remembered was how a long, jagged sword pierced his chest... How could you... I believed you like no one else. Megatron jerked, his optics began to fade, a weak wheezing erupted from his chest... One of the transformers carrying the platform bent over him, and for a moment Megatron thought..._

_"Op... ti ...mus-s-s..."_

_The surrounding reality faded, the pain receded, and Megatron fell into the darkness..._

_Someone's voices, sounds, beeping and still strange and some incomprehensible noise reached him. What's happening? Where is he? Where does this strange weakness come from? Megatron tried to move, but the body categorically refused to obey._

_“He is much stronger than we thought” Another would have gone to Primus a long time ago... A true Point One Percenter."_

_"He will live?"_

_"Yes. It will take a lot of time and effort to recover, but the danger has passed."_

_"Good. Have you done everything well?"_

_"Yes, sir, the Matrix is disabled... It was risky to carry out this operation now, given his condition. But everything went well. The fact that Megatronus survived is almost a miracle!"_

_“You did a good job, doctor.”_

_These voices... One of them seems so familiar to Megatron... The sensation of pain gradually intensified, spreading throughout the body until it turned into an intolerable..._

_"Ah-ah!.."_

_"Great Primus!" Megatron heard someone's alarmed voice very close. "Sir! He comes to his senses..."_

_"Megatron. Megatronus, can you hear me?"_

_“Mast... master...” the young Decepticon somehow managed to focus the optics and make out the red-black spiked transformer standing above him._

_“Glad you recognized me,” Fallen said with a grin. “You really scared us all, my pupil.”_

_"What..." Megatron raised his head with difficulty and found himself lying on the platform under bright lamps, and many wires, sensors and tubes the energon flow through connected to his body. "What happened to me?"_

_"And you don't remember?"_

_Megatron was just about to ask a question, but a medic standing next to him intervened:_

_“My Lord, this is not the time. Megatronus is still too weak. You better leave."_

_“Very well,” after a short pause he agreed. "Let me know when he gets better."_

_“Of course, sir.”_

_“Master...” Megatron didn't want Fallen to leave. Despite all the sensation of weakness, pain, and a strange emptiness in his chest, he wanted to know what happened to him, what this place was, and how he ended up here. And he wanted to know it right now._

_"Later, Megatron." Objected the mentor. “I will explain everything, but not now. Rest." Fallen looked at the medic and nodded barely. A transformer doctor went to one of the terminals and pressed some buttons. Immediately impulses went through the wires connected to Megatron's head, and the Decepticon felt his systems enter recharge mode. Megatron had absolutely no strength to resist this, he could only surrender to a feeling of lightness and again fall into the darkness, where there was no pain, no fear, nothing..._

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vb5XxFPpdZE&feature=emb_logo)   
**

_The next time he woke up, he felt a little better, but it was still hard to move. With some difficulty, rising on the platform, Megatron was able to more closely examine the room where he was. It was a rather large medical center, stuffed with various equipment. The platforms, on one of which he was lying, were along a long wall, a bright lamp was burning above each of them. On the opposite wall are wide sliding doors that are currently closed._

_Megatron tried to sit down, but his optics immediately began to grow cloudy, and the devices connected to him began to emit indignant beeps. A couple of seconds later the doors of the medical center opened, and three transformers immediately rushed inside. Two of them were winged Decepticons, but the third seemed to Megatron extremely unusual. He had eight eyepieces! Located in two rows on his face plate, they were fired by a steady yellow light. This is exactly what surprised Megatron most of all, given that the Decepticons have red eyepieces. The stranger's helmet was crowned with many horns, on the shoulders there is also horns, each of them was bent upward, the body resembles a large box, eight fingers on ihands resembling tentacles, the upper and lower extremities are edged with yellow armor. On his chest was a sing completely unknown to Megatron: a circle with diverging spikes. Nothing to do with the Decepticon symbol resembling the head of a fox._

_“Glad you came to your senses. Our lord will be very pleased. I don’t think it’s worth saying once again that you better not try to get up yet. You understand..."_

_His voice seemed very familiar to Megatron._

_"I remember you..."_

_“Yes,” the strange transformer nodded. “I was there when you last regained consciousness. I’m Octavius, head of the medical center of the ship named Harbinger."_

_"A ship?" Megatron gasped, feeling as if the platform beneath him had sailed away. “Are we on a ship?”_

_But before the head of the medical center managed to answer, the front doors hissed open and Fallen appeared on the threshold._

_“Glad you're back in consciousness, Megatron. How do you feel?" the red-black Decepticon approached the platform on which his student was lying. The young Decepticon again tried to sit down, but an unusual-looking transformer named Octavius imperiously pressed on his shoulder, pressing him to the platform and blinking with displeasure with all eight eyepieces._

_"Master, explain..."_

_“Of course,” Fallen nodded and turned to Octavius: “Doctor, I have to talk to Megatronus in person. Can you temporarily disable support systems?_

_“I object, my Lord. Megatronus’s wounds were too serious... Now it shouldn't even..."_

_"It is important." Fallen didn't raise his voice, but also didn't intend to retreat. “I promise to bring him back immediately after that.”_

_“Ten minutes,” the medic surrendered. "Not longer."_

_“Understood,” Fallen said._

_Octavius signaled to his assistants, and they quickly and accurately disconnected wires, sensors, and energy tubes from Megatron's body. With the help of the chief physician the young Decepticon awkwardly got off the platform and took a few uncertain steps. This turned out to be quite difficult, but Fallen obviously admitted Megatron as fully capable, so he ordered in a cold voice:_

_"Come with me."_

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aTj3173030Y&feature=emb_logo)   
**

_Staggering slightly, Megatron followed his mentor. They walked along several corridors along which other Decepticons walked back and forth, meeting Folen with honor._

_“Where are we going, Master?” Megatron asked suspiciously._

_“To a place, where no one will hear us,” the senior Decepticon answered. “On a warship, you can never be sure that others won't eavesdrop on you.”_

_"A ship?" Megatron repeated again. But Fallen said nothing. They stopped at the closed door, Fallen entered the code on the wall panel nearby, and then stepped back, letting Megatron into the opened passage._

_Inside it was quite dark and empty. The only thing that immediately attracted attention was a huge panoramic window that overlooks the dark space. Megatron froze, opening his mouth in amazement. Fallen nudged him slightly in the back. The door closed with a soft hiss. They stood opposite each other. In the darkness Fallen's optics blazed menacingly._

_“Master...” Megatron stepped back in confusion._

_“You refused to listen to me,” the mentor said in an icy voice._

_"But..."_

_“I warned you.”_

_"I..."_

_"If I wasn’t nearby at that moment, you would not be here now." Fallen didn't seem to consider it necessary to give Megatron to insert at least a word. “I warned you that Primes are cruel and merciless! But you didn't believe me."_

_At the mention of his family, Megatron thought that the floor was leaving under his feet. Ominous pictures immediately spontaneously popped up in his memory... Fiery flashes in the dark sky, the howling of the wind, a formidable shadow hanging over him, a sharp jagged blade, pain, fall... and those words... Optimus almost killed him... That's all it was for real, not in his imagination. This is what happened to him. His brother betrayed him... Or the one whom Megatron considered to be his brother. Now he couldn't say who he really was. Fallen continued to speak something disapproving, but Megatron didn't listen. He thought of those whom he considered his family. It was a shame not only that he might not be a Prime and even be from a completely different city, but also that his loved ones betrayed him... But if he is not a Prime, then who is he?.._

_“I want to know... why...” Megatron said in a torn voice, dropping his gaze to the floor. "They will answer... They will answer for everything!!!"_

_"You want revenge?" Fallen's question as such was not a question. Only a statement of fact requiring confirmation._

_Does Megatron want to take revenge... It means making suffering or even killing.. The Prime Dynasty Code states that revenge is the most extreme measure. A Prime can do this to punish those who hurt his loved ones or made the innocent suffer. Before, Megatron didn't even think about it, mentally begging Primus so that he would never have to experience this._

_To each Prime at a very young age the Great Oracle predicted what they have to try to do in life. Megatron and Optimus were destined to lead Cybertron into a new era, but before this they both had to 'know the fear of loss, pass the test of fire, through pain and suffering to find a goal and a way into a new life, for they are the forerunners of the Prophecy of the Renaissance'. These words greatly frightened young Optimus at that time. Megatron himself was not happy to hear this, but he tried not to give a look. Misunderstanding between clans of Red and Violet signs have always existed. For the most part due to the fact that the authorities mainly among the Primes were Autobots. The Decepticons faded into the background, which irritated them extremely. They were stronger, more capable and, unlike the Autobots, they could fly. Cybertron was already on the verge of war, conflicts between representatives of different clans arose even within the ruling dynasty itself, and it was becoming more and more difficult to prevent them. And then the Great Oracle looked into the future and predicted the appearance of two special Primes that would become co-rulers of the planet, and at last the peace would come on Cybertron..._

_But, apparently, this was not destined to come true. The Oracle was right only in one thing... Megatron already had to go through pain and lose... Lose everyone and everything... There is nothing more, just a black void... Abyss, the fall into which began with the betrayal of the one whom Megatron considered his older brother..._

_The Primes' Code... The Prophecy of the Renaissance... All this was a lie... Another stupid lie, probably invented by the Autobots, to subjugate the Decepticons, kill their hopes and dreams, make them slaves -suppress those who are stronger... No, Fallen is right... Autobots are cruel... This must be stopped. Once and for all! Deceptcon Primes must know..._

_Megatron squeezed the trembling servos and turned towards the panoramic window, where billions of stars were scattered like diamond dust in the endless darkness of space..._

_'For the purity of the Prime Dynasty Sparks. You have never been my brother!'_

_Washer flowed down Megatron's cheeks. Thunderstorm... the point of a serrated sword... hatred and contempt in Optimus's blue eyepieces... fall... It was scary, but still he survived. Perhaps to take revenge..._

_Gradually fear grew into anger, intensified by the mental representation of the traitor in front of him. Megatron has never experienced such hatred towards anyone in his life. He will not allow the Autobots to enjoy this victory, he will return and take away their power to make them feel at least a small fraction of the emotions that he himself was experiencing now. The hatred sparked in his chest more often, his optics flared up, and his mouth twisted into an evil grin. He's going to pierce Optimus’s chest with the same sword, without regrets or hesitation. He will not back down._

_For a moment Megatron was afraid of his own reflection in the panoramic window. These red eyepieces burning with anger, this is an evil expression on his face... Only now he did realize that the former Megatronus had died at the hands of the one whom he considered his brother. He is no more. Now there is a completely new Megatronus, who sees as his goal only victory over the Autobots and intends to implement his plan. At any cost._

_“So what did you decide?”_

_Turning to the voice, Megatron was surprised to find that Fallen was still standing nearby and waiting for his answer._

_"Join me." Fallen approached him almost closely, their burning eyes met. “Together we will achieve our common goal, save Cybertron and force to pay those who so cruelly betrayed us both. Decepticons should get what they deserve. Our clan deserves more."_

_“You... you are right, Master..." already on the verge of insanity in an attempt to curb the fierce tearing out Megatron respectfully sank to one knee in front of the red-black Decepticon. “I believe you and swear to serve you until Cybertron is free... I am your humble servant...”_

_“Wonderful...” Fallen was incredibly pleased. "Excellent... I'm glad you made the right choice, my pupil. Together we will defeat the Autobots and bring peace to our home planet." He laughed._

_Megatron got to his feet and went to the panoramic window. That dreamer who wanted to one day to go to uncharted worlds is no more. He will become a warrior, as strong as his teacher. One day he will return to Cybertron and bring down his anger on the Autobots. Megatron furiously squeezed the manipulators. He didn't start this war, but he will end it._

_"I'm with you, Master..."_

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5HvVkmyJAIg)   
**

“I'm with you, Master...” Megatron repeated quietly, squeezing his left manipulator into a fist. Now everything was clear to him. That day when he never returned to the Military Academy... That's what Optimus and Jetfire told him about. Yes, but they didn't say that they themselves were involved in this... They pretended to know nothing, Jetfire said that Red Arrow, aka Fallen, betrayed his own. But it was Fallen who saved him when the other Primes wanted him dead so much?

Now Megatron couldn't understand anything. Fallen told him that he was not a Prime, if so how could a Matrix of Leadership magically appear in his chest? How is this possible? And if Megatron is actually a Prime, then why did Optimus try to kill him? Now, probably, only Fallen could answer this question... But he is no more. Nor is there the very truth that caused the war.

"So, all this was started by Red Arrow?" A ghostly Jetfire appeared next to Megatron. He always came unexpectedly, and before had always taken Megatron by surprise, but now the Lord of the Decepticons got already used to it.

“Ah, it's you... Get out of here...” he snapped languidly, not looking back at the uninvited guest as always.

"I wonder how you imagine it?" Jetfire maliciously specified. “Have you forgotten who I am? Distract for a second from your rudeness and the fact that I am your mentor? Though in the past."

"I beg you, get lost... mentor..." Megatron has already begun to lose patience, although he understood that yelling at Jetfire is like yelling into the void.

“I know what you're thinking about,” the ghost walked back and forth behind Megatron. "Honestly, I myself have repeatedly asked myself this question: 'Why?'."

“Because Primes lie. I remember what happened," Megatron said coldly. “Now I know everything.”

"Do you?" Jetfire specified with a clear hint of the contrary. “Answer then, what he did to you? Why did he need you to not consider yourself a Prime?"

For a moment Megatron was even at a loss, but then he found something to argue with:

“Optimus wanted to kill me! And Master... Fallen... saved my life!"

“Nonsense,” the ghostly transformer categorically declared. "Your brother could not..."

"Not a nonsense!" Snapped Megatron. “Fallen told me the truth!”

“Ah, that's how... And what kind of truth did he reveal to you? I know Red Arrow much better than you, although in the depths of the Spark you can believe otherwise. I dare to suggest that he wanted to take revenge on our entire family, in particular his brother - your Alpha father, who declared him an exile of the Prime Dynasty, and to me - because I was the last survivor of the team. Start a war and set you up against us in such a cunning way - quite in his style. Red Arrow had previously reiterated that we, Decepticons, were more advances Cybertronians. He could have started a war."

“And how do you know that...” Megatron looked at the ghost with obvious disbelief.

Jetfire again walked several times in front of Megatron, as if thinking about something, and then stopped in front of the cliff and, looking somewhere far away at one point, said quietly:

"On the day of your disappearance there was a rather severe thunderstorm..."

Megatron flinched. Yes, this thunderstorm will now forever remain in his memory...

“The flight practice for the Decepticons was canceled,” Jetfire continued thoughtfully, “and instead of it, I conducted a lesson in combat tactics with the Autobots." He sharply turned, looking Megatron directly into the eyepieces: "Optimus was in class."

“What...” Megatron froze as if struck by thunder. “No... He...” The Decepticon Lord didn’t finish the phrase, and the ghost, it turns out, had nore to say:

“And then suddenly we both felt it: a sharp, almost unbearable pain in the Spark area, your pain, Megatron. We felt that you were in serious danger, but didn’t know exactly what was happening. Your Alphas and all the Primes on Cybertron felt the same thing. However, we came late - Red Arrow took you earlier. Apparently, he knew everything from the very beginning.”

Megatron practically couldn’t believe it. Jetfire's words made absolutely no sense. If only... Well, of course! The Decepticon, who sided with the Autobots. It is clear why he so wants to stand up for Optimus, who has always been his favorite. In contrast to the hot-tempered Megatron - almost every day a new scandal.

“You’re lying!” Megatron was even scared to think that the former ghostly teacher could tell the truth. Optimus attacked him, and Megatron knew that.

"Really?!" Jetfire retorted sharply, approaching Megatron. “Or maybe it is you who live in a lie?! For you Red Arrow was the leader, but you didn't see the other side of the coin. He showed you only what he wanted, but what were his true intentions? Start a war, turn a future ruler of Cybertron against his own people. Red Arrow and your father were also co-rulers once... I told you about this once, right?"

"Y-yes..."

“You always reminded me of him partly. Red Arrow was also a genius and a dreamer, and also had an equally impudent and quick-tempered character. And our journey into uncharted parts of space truely changed him. Red Arrow longed to find something. And it was just one Harvester. But we will never know."

"But what about the fact that I am a Tarnian, and not an Iaconian?" Megatron tried to fight back with the tracher's last statement in defense of both of them.

"Yes, it is true," Jetfire suddenly agreed . Megatron jumped up and opened his mouth to continue, but the ghost didn't let him speak: "A Tarnian, a Prime, a Point One Percenter... Three in one. So is Optimus. Your brother was born in that city too, can you imagine."

"What?.." From all that was said, Megatron clearly heard only the last part of the phrase.

"The ruler and his conjunx at that time were indeed in Tarn, when the time came for your and Optimus's activation. And they returned home already with two sparklinks: you and your brother. You were born in Tarn, so what? It doesn't change anything. Starscream is from Vos, I was born in Kaon. Guess you just never asked your creators that question, otherwise things might have been different. Red Arrow seized on this fact and... slightly distorted the information.

The leader of the Decepticons couldn't believe what he was hearing... What Jetfire told him seemed so logical, and at the same time... Megatron did not want to admit it. The same information can be conveyed in such a way that the interlocutor will perceive everything completely differently than it is... But Optimus... How to explain that attack? Who was this if not the leader of the Autobots?

“So what now?” Megatron squinted at the ghost, but he only shook his head:

“And now we haven’t come to anything, right? The war still continues, the Allspark is broken, our race is close to destroying itself. I suppose Red Arrow didn't think that everything would turn out like that. And what about you?"

Megatron didn't answer. Yes, it didn’t turn out quite the way Fallen promised him, or rather, even it didn’t turn out at all. Fallen himself died, the war is not over, Cybertron is in ruins, and there is no way out of the current impasse. Once Megatron had a goal, but now it turns out that all this could have been for nothing... If, contrary to Fallen's words, he is really a Prime, then how to interpret what happened that day? Jetfire said that at the time of the attack, Optimus was in a completely different place. How then to explain...

“I'm afraid there is no explanation,” Jetfire sighed, catching Megatron's thoughts. "However, the situation is still not hopeless."

"I'm not going to do that!" The Decepticon Lord's optics blazed menacingly. He knew what Jetfire was trying to tell him, and the mere thought of it made him sick. To turn back means to admit that all this was in vain, to believe Fallen and follow him was a mistake... And the Lord of the Decepticons didn't want to put up with it.

“Megatronus, understand,” Master Jetfire began again, “this war will be of no use to anyone! Many died, and even more suffer. And if this is not stopped, there will be even more losses on both sides! Do you want your human friends, Andrei and Yalara, to be hit?"

"Don't blame me for everything!" the Leader of the Decepticons barked at the ghost, involuntarily realizing that he was giving in to provocation. Jetfire used a forbidden trick. "You don't know what I had to go through to survive! I didn't start this war!"

“Yes, you didn’t start it,” Jetfire agreed. “But it is you who can put an end to it. Stop brutality and prevent new victims. You can protect your friends and followers."

Megatron turned away from the ghostly Decepticon and looked at the setting sun. The mention of friends made him think. Yes, not quite like that he was going to end the war. He always imagined that it would be a grand battle, in which he would be the winner and pierce the traitor's chest with the same sword. Now it may turn out that all this time Megatron wanted take revenge on the wrong person. At least that's what Jetfire says. On the other hand, he is just the image of the Decepticon who was once his mentor. Therefore, one cannot believe his words. However, Megatron decided for himself that it was imperative to deal with this.

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZdVnFaf-UAY&feature=emb_logo)   
**

Without explaining the reason for his actions to anyone, Megatron contacted the Autobot base and told Optimus that they must meet in order to understand what had happened once and for all. The leader of the Autobots desired the same, sincerely didn't understand why his brother acts in this way. And an hour later, advanced detachments of Autobots and Decepticons stood opposite each other in a vacant lot, not far from the unfortunate canyon, where their last battle took place... Yalara, Andrey, as well as Sam, Mikaela and Sari also came. None of them wanted to be on the sidelines when, one might say, the future of the Transformers is being decided. However, Megatron for some reason was sure that the Autobots took Yalara with them to weaken his determination. But Megatron’s desire to find out the truth was much stronger, so he tried not to look at his human friend, concentrating all attention entirely on the Leader of the Autobots. He tried to restrain his anger, mentally thought over how he should behave when they met, but when he saw Optimus again, the boiling rage inside him instantly erased from his CPU the entire plan of action.

“So I'm waiting for an answer to my question,” Megatron said coldly, not taking his eyes off his brother’s blue eyepieces, trying to catch at least one of them in a lie. “Where were you when I was attacked by someone who suspiciously looked like you?”

“At the Academy,” Optimus answered honestly, realizing that now he can expect anything from Megatron. And the Leader of the Autobots wanted to negotiate peacefully. Perhaps right now they had the opportunity to understand why this war started. "When classes began, but you didn't appear, I immediately suspected something bad... Felt it with my Spark and Matrix......"

"Do not lie to me!" Megatron stepped up to him onr step, holding himself with difficulty, so as not to point his cannon at the leader of the Autobots. But the Autobots and Decepticons, standing behind their leaders were ready to open fire at any second, but didn't do this, patiently waiting for the command of their leaders.

“That's true, Megs. Your memories are damaged, but mine are not. I remember how it was, and I swear by Primus that I’m not lying to you."

"Of course!" Megatron splashed his servos. "This is what you say now!"

“He really didn’t do it, listen to him,” Jetfire, invisible to no one else, appeared next to the Decepticon "ord.

"Shut up!" Megatron barked at him and turned back to Optimus. “I don't believe you. It seems that even your loyal soldiers don't know who you really are. Can you admit how you almost killed me back then?"

“I did not try to kill you,” Optimus repeated patiently. “Brother, you are very mistaken if you think otherwise. Fallen did something with you and..."

At the mention of the mentor the Decepticon Leader's optics sparkled menacingly, followed by a flash of the energy field. After all that had happened he couldn’t quickly believe in Optimus’s words, despite all Jetfire’s convictions. Too much anger, fear and hatred. Jetfire could be on the Autobots Prime's side. After all, when the war had just begun, some Decepticons from the ruling Dynasty took the side of the Red Sign transformers. And even now, Optimus doesn't want to admit what he did...

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O-cM5kXXwnY&feature=emb_logo)   
**

“Well,” a long narrow silver blade crawled out of Megatron’s left hand. "If you do not want to admit it yourself, I will force you to do it!"

Sharply swinging his sword the Decepticon Lord waved and rushed to the Leader of the Autobots. He barely managed to bounce to the side and take away the enemy’s blade. Yalara and Sari screamed, the Decepticons and Autobots simultaneously threw up their weapons, but...

"No! Wait!" Optimus shouted to the Autobots, dodging another blow.

"Stand back!" Megatron ordered to his soldiers. "This is a personal matter!"

Surprisingly both clans nevertheless obeyed the orders and didn't budge, only watching the leaders fight. Something was wrong here. This fight was not like previous battles, when each sought to kill the other. The Autobots understood this from the behavior of their leader - unlike Megatron, Optimus tried to dodge rather than attack. And this meant that he didn't want to fight. If they hadn't been afraid to bring Megatron to their base before, now they decided to provide the leader with the opportunity to find out the relationship with his brother himself. The Decepticons didn't intervene for a slightly different reason - the orders of the leader are not discussed. Let the him deal with the enemy, if he wants so. In addition, everyone was extremely curious what exactly Megatron had in mind, accusing Optimus of betrayal. Even humans present knew that it was useless to do anything. Everyone except Yalara.

"What are you doing?!" She screamed, breaking free from Andrei and Sam's hands, guys tried to hold her back. "Enough! Stop it! Hey, let me go, you both..."

“Yal, understand,” Andrei tried to temper her, “they will hit you and won't even notice!”

"But we can’t just..." the girl nevertheless escaped from the hands of friends and turned to the Autobots: "Maybe you intervene?"

“They'll figure it out,” Ratchet decided for some reason. “I have a hunch that these two will not kill each other this time.”

Yalara didn’t have such a hunch, moreover, the girl was sure that she alone was not indifferent to how the dismantling between the leaders of the Decepticon and Autobot clans would end. She loudly tried to reach out to them, but she did not dare to come close, realizing that Andrei was still right.

"Stop it!" Yalara screamed at the limit of her voice capabilities. "Enough, both of you!"

But Megatron and Optimus did not even hear. Leaders fought fiercely, making an incredibly loud clang. Megatron's sword flickered in the air with a silver lightning, and the leader of the Autobots barely managed to fend off the blows with his huge ax. Megatron had already almost killed him once, when Optimus was trying to protect Sam. And now this could happen again, especially since now the goal of the distraught Decepticon was not a terrestrial guy at all.

“You will regret for what you did to me!”

“I don't know what you're talking about!”

"Liar!"  
A sharp attack... bias... jump... block... attack... They didn't care what was happening around. They forgot everything, completely focusing on each other.

"What kind of leaders are you!" Yalara yelled, throwing stones picked up from the ground at them, but naturally couldn't win over. "You're not Primes, you're kids, that's who you are! Enough! Stop it I said!"

Angry, the Decepticon hit the enemy with a blade, but was so furious that he missed. Optimus bounced, and then abruptly jumped on Megatron, knocking him to the ground. Clinging together, they swept along a rocky surface for several tens of meters. Once on top, Optimus struggled to press Megatron to the ground, trying to prevent him from freeing himself.

"Listen to me, Megs!"

"No!"

"Not 'no' but 'yes'! You are very mistaken if you think that I could attack you without warning or reason!"

"I don't believe you!" Megatron twitched again, trying to throw off the leader of the Autobots.

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a-xpj9DXhvk&feature=emb_logo)   
**

“You may not believe me, but not your Matrix.” The red-blue transformer sent a signal from the Matrix in his own chest, and felt how his brother’s energy field react.

Suddenly a strange sense of safety, calmness and... trust seized Megatron. The signals in his chest, but those were not the Decepticon’s own emotions, they came from the red-blue transformer, his older brother, the twin brother... That same brother, whom he had more than once encountered in deadly fights, both were ready to kill each other without hesitation, but then circumstances intervened or the winner retreated... And now... What is this, what is happening? Megatron panicked, he suddenly felt himself a sparkling again. These emotions... Optimus didn't forget, he still considers Megatron a family, although so many times in bouts of despair he thought that his brother could no longer be returned...

 _'Do not resist, Megatronus,'_ he heard Optimus say in his own head, _'trust the Matrix... Trust me... Trust yourself.'_

“What...” stunned Megatron stopped tearing himself out, and Optimus released him. "What did you do?"

“What was needed to make my brother wake up.” Optimus paused, looking at shocked Megatron, and continued: “When we first met on the battlefield... You told you were not one of us,” said the Autobot leader, rising to his feet. Megatron remained lying on the ground. “But how do you explain the presence of a Matrix of Leadership in your chest? This is a sign of belonging to the Prime Dynasty. This is a fact, Megatron. I do not know why the Fallen lied to you about your origin. I only regret that I wasn't with you when this happened... Believe me, I didn't attack you, on the contrary, I would help you at that moment."

The Decepticon Lord averted his gaze, and then met with the ghostly Jetfire again appearing from nowhere. There was a reproachful expression on his faceplate, as if he could hardly restrain himself from saying something like: 'I told you so!' But for inexplicable reason, the Lord of the Decepticons feels with his Spark that Optimus is not lying to him now.

_"I do not want to be your enemy, just as I never wanted to be Megatronus's enemy."_

Being Black Whirlwind, he didn't think at all about the meaning of these words. The war divided brothers. Optimus tried many times to talk with Megatron, but he didn't listen. He blindly believed his Master and only in thoughts occasionally dared to challenge his decision, but he always obeyed. Now Fallen is gone. And Megatron himself needs to make decisions. No matter how lousy it was to admit, but Jetfire is still right - the war didn't lead to the desired results. Megatron himself also understands this, just like and the Leader of the Autobots, and representatives of both clans too...

“So what do you say, brother,” Optimus handed him a manipulator to help him to his feet. “Maybe it's time to stop all this?”

Megatron looked in surprise at Optimus's open palm. The Autobot offers peace after what he has done... How? Why? Could this be a trick, or maybe the truth. Peace... It’s not so simple in reality, as it may seem in words. The war is not over, other Decepticons and Autobots are still fighting each other on Cybertron and other star systems. And Megatron is afraid that if he accepts Optimus’s offer, then he will be considered a weak and worthless leade ... Although, many elders from the High Council of Cybertron repeated that it would be stronger neither who acts by cruelty, but whoever can get away from the conflict. People also have similar sayings, as he knew from Yalara. And if he does that...

Looking into the blue eyepieces of the Leader of the Autobots and catching his emotions transmitted through the energy field, Megatron in response extended his manipulator, and Optimus helped him get up from the ground. And something happened at that moment. Both transformers felt, each in their chest, the strange warmth of Matrixes. The Leaders looked at each other and smiled involuntarily.

“I didn't attack you back then, Megs,” Optimus said softly, “believe me.”

And Megatron believed. From the shock of not being able to utter a word, he simply nodded, still not fully aware of what was happening. The others came closer to them. From what they saw, everyone simultaneously gaped their mouths. The leaders of the two clans stood there, holding each other by the right manipulator. Silence broken only by the cries of birds, occasionally rushing through the twilight sky, tinted by the rays of the setting sun. And now the future of the planet Cybertron, so long suffering from the centuries-old war, which was supposed to be put to an end, was decided.

Everyone was so shocked that they didn't dare to frighten off this exciting evening silence. And only Jetfire, invisible and inaudible to anyone other than the Leader of the Decepticons, said quietly:

“I'm proud of you, Megatronus Prime.”

**Soundtracks (with episodes of the chapter):**

1) Tron Legacy OST - Nocturne; (Megatron recalls what happened to him after Optimus's attack)

2) Mass effect 3 Soundtrack - Squad selection; (Megatron with Octavius's first meeting)

3) Mass Effect 2: Arrival OST - Arrival On Aratoht; (Fallen's suggestion)

4) Mass Effect 3 Citadel Score - Liara's Vigil; (Megatron and Jetfire discuss the situation)

5) Tron Legacy OST - Reflections; (meeting with the Autobots, Megatron requires the answer)

6) Stargate Atlantis OST - Rogue Drone; (Megatron and Optimus's duel)

7) Stargate Atlantis OST - Messages (peace)


	16. Part  1. Chapter 15. From war to peace (pt. 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They need a symbol that can convince other Cybertronians that the war is finally ended.

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LfCYu1CnXAs)  
**

A few days after the events that took place in the canyon, the news that the war was over spread around the entire planet. It was a grand event. Over the past couple of years, the whole Earth has lived in constant tension, people have only been waiting for another blow. Some fanatics vehemently claimed that the End of the World would come - if the enemy came from outer space gets help. Fights took place in different parts of the planet, so the war touched so many. And now transformers are going to make peace... An unexpected and joyful event.

So humans thought. The transformers themselves from both clans were very skeptical about this. Which is quite natural, because you cannot force those who have fought with each other for millennia to embrace and begin to dance in a flash. This is unnatural. In addition, the news that the war was over couldn't go beyond the third planet from a star called the Sun. All Decepticons and Autobots must learn about this and stop meaningless battles. The peace agreement seeing by transformers in different parts of the Galaxy... It was worth it to think it through.

Starscream was most of all not happy with the idea of peace with the Autobots, they fought for so long, and now... Lord Megatron has gone mad. Seeker repeated this phrase more often now, but he didn't dare to pronounce it loudly. Although he was constantly whispering about this with one of the brothers in the clan behind the leader's back.

“Where the Universe is heading to...” he once complained to Blackout. "Peace with these lower transformers... Here Megatron is clearly wrong."

“Once we lived without a war, so why can’t we now?” the interlocutor shrugged. “I still remember the times when I was the commander of the elite Decepticon troops, both you and the Lord were little sparklings back then. It was a good time, but I am a Decepticon, and will always stay with our clan, therefore I chose the side without any hesitation. But I support the peace agreement - Cybertron has already suffered enough."

“Am I the only one who sees in all this the collapse of Decepticon ideals?!” Starscream was indignant. "Since Megatron lost his memory, he has changed a lot."

“And you don’t remember who contributed to this?” maliciously specified Blackout. “He became so thanks to you. Although Lord Megatron himself didn't believe in his origin, you always knew who he really was."

Starscream only snorted in insult and left, realizing that the conversation had reached an impasse. Even at the Military Academy, Megatronus Prime was for the Seeker the ideal of a true Decepticon, and Starscream in every way sought to be like him. Until one day he decided that he himself is much better than Megatron. And this happened when the Overlord began to deny his origin and even rejected his second name, which he called himself at the beginning of the war. But now Scream realized that he would never become the same as his master. He always knew this instinctively, which is probably why he always wanted to overthrow his leader... Yes, he didn’t expect such an outcome, starting this conversation with Blackout.

* * *

While the Autobots and Decepticons gradually got used to each other, and the latter was quite difficult to try to behave differently. After all, they are used to attack and destroy. Megatron was somewhat easier in this regard, since being Black Whirlwind thanks to Yalara and Andrei he already knew relatively how to behave among humans. Although his best friend still recalls the happening with a traffic accident that the Decepticon Lord created by blocking the flow of cars, that allowed a poorly seeing elderly lady to safely cross the street. Yalara also didn't forget about the man whom Megz shoved into the trash can... Jetfire also often reminded the Decepticon leader of these cases. Megatron himself only snorted at it, not considering all this such a great tragedy.

His feelings associated with the Matrix of Leadership, were somewhat incomprehensible. When it first activated, and this happened under the influence of the Allspark fragment, initially Megatron didn't feel any difference. This 'thing' protecting his Spark was always in his chest, but even Knockout didn't know what it was, and since there was no harm from it, the Leader of the Decepticons didn't pay much attention to this. Now everything has changed, Megatron seemed to feel an incredible life energy pulsating in his chest, his own energy field increased, and the previously inexplicable void in his chest disappeared. Optimus promised to teach his brother to listen to the Matrix again and control the power of the field. The Decepticon leader had to re-learn what it means to be a Prime, the highest Cybertronian. And red-gray-black transformer was a little afraid of this, although he hoped that no one would understand. But Optimus could feel everything.

Megatron himself at least began to be a little more tolerant of Jetfire's presence, whom only he could see, and on the other hand, the Decepticon Lord couldn't get rid of him. But his rather frequent conversations with emptiness nevertheless somewhat alarmed others, especially Yalara, who visited Megatron more often than everyone else. He told her everything he knew about the attack and Jetfire too.

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iVMqXCEg31M)  
**

Once, when they both walked late in the evening on a rooftop of city buildings together, Yalara, sitting on the shoulder of her mechanical friend, raised this topic again:

"I do not understand... How can the image of someone else live in you? Is this a split personality, or what?"

“Not really...” Megatron himself didn't know how to more clearly explain it to her. "He just appears from time to time and begins to grumble and annoy with his moralizing. Haven't changed at all..."

"I hear everything!" the ghostly transformer appeared out of nowhere.

“Here he is right now,” Megatron squinted at Jetfire and turned his head to his friend again: “I don’t understand this myself yet, so I can’t explain it. Others, though they pretend that they don't pay attention, that I kind of speak to myself sometimes, but this is not so. And they don’t believe me. Actually I don't believe myself either."

“I believe you, Black Whirlwind,” Yalara smiled. “Don't mind if I call you that? You have a pretty awesome name, I just can’t get rid of the habit...” She turned away, embarrassed.

“For you I am still Black Whirlwind...” he answered quietly and immediately looked around: if anyone else had heard him... except for her and the ghost. Yalara was the only person with whom the Lord of the Decepticons didn't hesitate to behave as before, being without memory. The Decepticon leader finds it difficult to be himself when constantly expect a stab in the back, and not just from Autobots. Fallen strongly influenced Megatron, and the current chief of the Violet Sign clan was not like that before...

Yalara raised her head to the starry sky and quietly asked:

"What will happen? What will you do?"

“I don't know,” Megatron admitted honestly. "Can’t imagine what to do now... Even partly believing in Optimus's sincerity, I still doubt... Several hundreds of years have passed since the day that became for me the beginning of the war..."

It was difficult for Yalara to imagine what many centuries mean, even with all her imagination. And if add to this Megatron’s explanations about the already known to humans discovered by their scientists, the general theory of relativity or the theory of a quantum field in curved space... From these conversations the girl's brains quickly began to boil. Yalara knew about relativity from films, saying that at one point time goes faster than at another, and so on... But once she tried to imagine... And the Decepticon leader also spoke enthusiastically about this, citing concrete calculations as examples... The girl knew that her friend’s intellect was incredibly high, and memories of how this genius acted only at the beginning of their friendship involuntarily made her smile.

Yalara understood one thing for sure: a transformer's life amounts to millions of years, they explored space, when dinosaurs still lived on Earth, maybe even before the formation of the Solar system itself. By human standards the Decepticon Lord is incredibly many years old, but what such an age means for a transformer... Yalara's grandma once spoke to him, and when he began to object, she besieged him with one phrase: “Listen to me, huge metal young man, even though you live much longer than me, but I’m sure that compare to human age, you’ll be younger than Yalara.” Relativity again... But then the girl remembered this phrase very well and even somehow felt more confident. And now, Yalara herself tried to imagine what she would have done in the place of her alien friend... Could she forgive Tiffany, who had been mocking her from the first grade, if it turned out that it was not her, but her twin sister? But no matter who was the attacker in Optimus's guise... There is no answer to this question, not yet.

"And if you try?" She asked softly. “Well, officially stop the war?”

“I like that idea,” Jetfire put in his own word. Megatron angrily jerked his head in his direction.

"What?" the girl was guarded.

“He also approved,” the Lord of the Decepticons snapped back.

"Who? The invisible transformer who is watching us now? Can you tell me where he is?"

"To our right."

Yalara turned her head, but found no one. Just in case, she smiled and waved a hand to the invisible, somewhat embarrassed.

“He greeted you,” Megatron grinned.

"Ehhh... Well, yes, hello..." Yalara felt uneasy. It is already alarming when a human starts talking to themselves, and this is a mechanical giant capable of transforming into a supersonic fighter and a rotorcraft.

Yalara fidgeted on Megatron's shoulder and said uncertainly:

"Listen, Black Whirlwind... I believe you. I believe that you see him, but... The rest cannot be convinced of this."

“Why do I care about them?” Megatron snorted, trying to hide his own thoughts behind this indifference. In fact, he really wanted others to believe that he hadn't lost his mind, but... Megatron didn't know how to do this...

“There is one way,” Jetfire said, as if reading his thoughts.

"What?" the Lord of the Decepticons sharply turned his head in his direction. "What are you talking about?"

"Uh... Black Whirlwind?.."

“Wait, Yal...” Megatron interrupted and again turned to Jetfire: “What did you just say?”

“I know a way that will probably allow not everyone, but at least let your brother to see me.”

“How?..” Megatron was taken aback. “So you... You always knew how to become visible and... didn’t say anything?”

"I was not sure that you would agree..."

"What the hell..."

"Megz, listen!" Jetfire raised his voice sharply. “You still don't know what I'm going to say, but you're already angry!” In order for Optimus to see me, you both must synchronize the energy of your Matrices of Leadership. When the connection is established, your brother will get access to the image in your Matrix and see me.

"You're joking, right?" the Decepticon Lord said in a calming voice. In response, Jetfire shook his head.

"Not at all."

"No it's a joke..."

"Megatronus, if I wanted to joke, I would behave in a completely different way. I knew how you would react to this, so I didn't say a word... until now..."

“What does he say, Black Whirlwind?” Yalara reminded herself.

“He... he wants me to synchronize my Matrix with Optimus's Matrix,” Megatron grumbled angrily. "So this way he can be seen. Horrible..."

"Why?"

"I will not do this!!!" the Leader of the Decepticons protested. "No way!"

"Is this dangerous?"

Megatron glanced questioningly at the ghostly transformer and snorted.

"Jetfire says no, but..."

"Then what's the problem?"

"Do I really have to explain?!"

"Black Whirlwind..."

"What Black Whirlwind?!" Megatron became angry. “Well, what Black Whirlwind again, huh?!"

“Bee!”countered Yalara. “If this... Master Jetfire really lives in your Matrix of Leadership, then there is a chance to prove to everyone and first of all to yourself that you have no system malfunctions and...” He only raised his left index finger, but Yalara sharply cut the air with her palms, urging the transformer to remain silent: "Do not interrupt me! Try putting yourself in Jetfire's place! What is it like to be invisible to others and to be attached only to one single person? Although I can’t understand how this is possible, however..." She sighed. "When people don't notice you, it is so terrible... In a sense, I was an invisible being to almost everyone... But then you appeared in my life, and I... I..." Here Yalara fell silent, realizing that now can say too much.

Megatron's scarlet optics blazed in surprise. He himself didn't understand why Yalara's words had such an effect on him. Put himself in Jetfire place... Megatron never wondered what this ghostly Decepticon feels, and whether he feels anything at all. Jetfire was once his mentor, adviser to the Ruler, and teacher at the Military Academy. The great and respected Prime was killed by his own pupil... And yet he doesn't shout at Megatron, doesn't accuse him of the wrong path... More likely, on the contrary, the former mentor believes that Megatron can still become the same as before. Maybe it’s time for Megatron to stop getting mad at Optimus for something he didn't commit... Whoever it was, the Lord of the Decepticons couldn't even be sure that he was still alive... It is also unknown if he could ever unravel this the mystery... Fallen is no longer there, and now it may be time for Megatron to let go of this feeling of hatred that helped him hold on and survive throughout the war...

“I...” Megatron looked thoughtfully at the luminous night streets,at the driving noisy cars on the roads, at humans slowly walking along the sidewalks, but he didn't even see all this. He thought, tried again to look at everything from different angles... "I need to think..."

“Thank you, son ...” Jetfire said quietly.

"Hey, I haven't said yet that I agree!" immediately the lord of the Decepticons was indignant. "Said I’ll think about it!"

"And, nevertheless, I am grateful to you..."

"Mmm?" Yalara frowned. "What?"

“It's just Master Jetfire again,” Megatron snorted, and immediately decided to change the subject: “Would your parents know that you're walking along the rooftops with me...”

“So I warned them that you and I are planning a walk on the roofs of city buildings,” Yalara laughed. “In order to check their reliability, so to speak... No, in fact, they only know that I am with you, and that’s enough for them. I am very glad that we, as before, can be together..."

“Me too, Yal... me too...”

They looked into each other's eyes and smiled. Suddenly flashes of fireworks lit up the sky nearby. Volleys came from one place, almost on the riverbank, but flashes soared high, brightly illuminating the night sky.

“Wow!” Yalara stared in surprise. “Fireworks?”

Megatron in a split second made a request in the search database, but didn’t find any data on potential celebrations in the city today. Apparently, this is someone else's private initiative.

“Someone is celebrating something?” he suggested.

“Perhaps...” Yalara grinned. “I even know who.” She and the transformer simultaneously looked into each other’s eyes: “Us for example.” For a second a complete misunderstanding reflected in his optics, but this didn’t bother the girl at all. She sincerely smiled and quietly squeezed out: “I... really missed you, Black Whirlwind.”

The Decepticon’s faceplate softened; he also couldn’t help but smiling:

“I missed you too, Yal.”

The girl felt that she was now at risk of crying from happiness, so she turned away in embarrassment. She didn’t know that Megatron managed to save several screenshots of her happy face. He made the first such picture unknowingly when he just woke up at the human military base at the time of their first meeting. At first he drew attention to the source of life-giving energy, and then to her... Like the rest, the girl was afraid, but curiosity attracted her to him, and, accordingly, him to her. The first creature to accept him as he was... He didn’t feel lost and alone if there was one person nearby...

Catching her gaze again, the transformer turned his attention to the firework flashes in the sky. Now he felt calm and well, Megatron didn’t even think about smiling Jetfire looking at him in the back, didn’t know what Yalara sitting on his shoulder was thinking about, he was just here and now, he was just enjoying the moment.

* * *

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2wZ_AmV_8YI&feature=emb_logo)  
**

The day after classes going to the schoolyard, Yalara, as usual, was about to go home first, leave her bag and change clothes, and then immediately to the former factory, where the Autobot base was now located. She was terribly curious whether Megatron spoke with Optimus about Jetfire or not. Half the night this thought didn't allow the girl to fall asleep, and in the morning she was looking forward to the end of the school day.

The car that should come for her is not yet visible. Roger just called and announced that he would appear in a few minutes. Yalara wanted to sit down on one of the free bench in the schoolyard, when suddenly...

"Yal! Hey!"

Turning to the voice, Yalara saw Sari and Mikaela approaching her.

"Girls? What are you doing here?" she was sincerely surprised.

“We need to tell you something important,” Mikaela clearly worried. "This concerns the peaceful agreement between the Autobots and the Decepticons."

Yalara felt as if the ground began to leave under her feet. Has Megatron done something again? Change his mind?

“What happened?..” she asked hoarsely.

"Soon new transformers will fly to Earth! Sari exclaimed. To witness the official peaceful agreement! Can you imagine? So that all Cybertronians in the galaxy see this!"

"Wait, wait!" Yalara shook her head. "Say again... Who flies where?"

Sari opened her mouth to repeat what was said, but Mikaela asked:

"Allow me."

Sari Sumdac nodded silently.

“So,” Mikaela continued, “this morning we learned that at night Optimus sent a message to Cybertron calling for an end to the war. Visual contact was established with the members of the Council of their planet, it turns out that some are still alive... But it doesn’t matter, in general, the meeting took a lot of time, Optimus made a lot of efforts to convince them that the Decepticons would no longer be a threat. Representatives of the Council will come to Earth to officially witness the conclusion of peace!"

“What...” Yalara gasped. "More transformers will fly to Earth?"

“It seems so,” Sari nodded. "We could not tell you."

"Black Whirlwind... I mean... Megatron... already knows?"

“Optimus went to talk to him...” Mikaela frowned and scratched her nose. "I really hope that there will be no problems."

Yalara was interested in something else. She was sure that Black Whirlwind would control himself, but as for the rest...

"God... Can you imagine what awaits us?" She said excitedly, looking from one friend to another. "Things like the peace agreement of the representatives of the alien race cannot pass behind closed doors! This will concern our entire planet!"

“Yeah...” Mikaela whistled. "Their war touched the territory of the whole world... People have the right to know... And not only them..."

“But how will other transformers far from Earth believe it?” Sary interrupted. “Some proof is needed. I don’t know, something important for them... A sort of symbol..."

“A symbol...” Yalara repeated quietly, involuntarily finding the fragment of the Allspark on her chest. Since she learned about the importance of this unusual pebble, she wore it almost all the time under her clothes for better preservation. "I think I know..." Yalara pulled out her pebble on the chain from under the jacket, for some reason it changed its color to almost dazzling white, but this was not particularly surprising to the girl, because this alien shard reacted to her good mood . But now it practically glowed in Yalara's hands.

"What is it?" Sari stared warily at the key hanging on her neck, which had once received the charge of the Allspark, which seemed to copy the behavior of the fragment Yalara's palms.

Two small objects burst into flames, illuminating everything with a dazzlingly bright radiance... All the people nearby froze in silence, watching a narrow ray of light that formed as a result of the merger of two glows soaring into the clouds...

“A symbol...” Yalara whispered again softly. "Now I know..."

“You're crazy!” Mikaela exclaimed. "Hide them now!"

Yalara and Sari came to their senses, and the daughter of the Minister of Defense quickly hid the fragment of the Allspark in her pocket, and the light beam instantly disappeared, and Sari’s key also stopped shining. For a few seconds the girls looked at each other in surprise, then Mikaela's voice brought them back to reality:

“We must leave,” she muttered through gritted teeth, looking around. "Quickly!"

And girls simultaneously ran off, while all those who observed this unusual phenomenon came to their senses and tried to understand what had happened.

Having run through two street intersections, the girls turned into a deserted courtyard. Yalara leaned against the wall of the house, trying to catch her breath. Mikaela carefully looked around the corner to check if anyone had seen them, then turned to her friends:

“And what did all this mean? What did you do?"

"I did nothing!" Sari spread her hands. “My key reacts to Allspark fragments like that, you know. I just didn't wear it often before."

“Then why didn't he react right away? Oh..." Mikaela's phone rang. "Hello? Yes Sam. Yes, I also saw it, moreover, I know what caused it. Sari's key and Yalara's shard. What? In the news? Great...”She turned off the phone and slowly put it in her pocket. "Congratulations. This was already reported on TV."

“This is clearly no coincidence,” Yalara said quietly. "It's a sign..."

"A sign?" surprised her friends. “What kind of sign?”

"Sari, you yourself said about the symbol... I now know what to do! Two clans will reunite if the Allspark becomes whole again!"

There was silence. Mikaela and Sari looked at Yalara as if she was crazy.

* * *

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tLmcqBdLxLk&feature=emb_logo)  
**

Standing on the edge of the cliff, Optimus was inextricably watching the red-gray-black jet fighter emerging from the clouds. Making a small circle in the air, Megatron landed next to the leader of the Autobots and transformed into a normal form.

“Well, I'm here,” the Decepticon Leader said, coming closer. “I wonder what you wanted to talk with me about, that you didn’t dare to do this through a communication channel? You don't trust us, as I understand it. "

“Since we are talking about trust, brother,” the Leader of the Autobots put his hands on his hips and grinned, looking slightly at the interlocutor, “where are your guards? I came alone, as agreed."

Megatron squinted:

“Why did you get that I brought someone with me?”

Optimus in response only slightly extinguished the blue optics, saying, I know you too well to believe that. Megatron only snorted in insult and, putting two fingers to his left temple, calmly ordered:

"No tricks. All-clear."

For an instant three fighters flickered in the sky and immediately disappeared again. Megatron stared questioningly at his brother, as asking if there were any more questions. The Autobot Leader shook his head reproachfully.

“I thought we had all decided, Megs.”

“And I was expecting a new trap,” Megatron retorted. “And stop calling me that baby name, we aren't sparlings anymore.”

“And still I'm the older twin,” Optimus rested his arms on his sides with a contented smile.

“Whatever,” Megatron snorted, looking at that moment at the plasma cannon on his right forearm. “Although Jetfire confirms your words, this doesn't mean that I believe both of you. There is no evidence to refute that it was not you who wanted to kill me."

"You start again..."

“And how would you act if you were me, Optimus?!” Megatron raised his voice.

The Autobot Leader opened his mouth, but didn't utter a word. Only now he did understand the reason... How would he behave in Megatron's place... This is a rather complicated question. If someone like two drops of water similar to his brother tried to kill him... He never thought to look at the world from the leader of the Decepticons point of view, and only recently understood what was really happening. Although now they have already figured out everything, Fallen is no longer there, as there is no point in further angry at each other. Most likely Megatron will someday be able to look at his brother without fear and mistrust, but much, even most, depends on Optimus himself.

“So what do you need?” Megatron repeated his question.

The Autobot Leader hesitantly turned away, then again looked at his brother:

“Do you remember Ultra Magnus?”

“Captain of the elite guard and head of the Military Academy?” the Decepticon Lord specified. “Of course. I also remember the skirmish at Terronar-3, his army kicked my soldiers pretty badly. Slag! It was Starscream's team, so no surprise.”

“While you were without memory, Starscream also commanded your guys. We hit them more than once as well.” Optimus grinned. “Your SIC is a very bad leader.”

“No wonder,” Megatron chuckled. This topic was rather unpleasant for him. “And why did you suddenly start talking about this... Magnus?”

“I used the transmitter from the ship and was able to send a signal to Cybertron,” Optimus began to explain. “Those few members of the High Council who are still alive learned about our decision to end the war.”

“And you didn’t tell me about this?!!” Megatron cried out right away. “You yourself said about truce, and now already acting behind my back!”

“I didn’t want to tell you without making sure,” Optimus explained. “They wouldn’t have believed right away, and I needed to convince them that this was not a tricky move of the Decepticons, do not be offended.”

“Hm...”

“I promise, Megatronus, this will not happen again.” And before Megatron had time to doubt his brother's words, Optimus continued: “They said they would believe only when they saw for themselves. Ultra Magnus was sent here as a representative of the Council. According to our estimates, his ship will reach the Earth in about eight and a half days.”

“Wonderful,” Megatron snorted sarcastically. “Anything else?”

“Well...”

“What?”

“We’ll need a rather powerful visual signal amplifier to relay the message not only to Cybertron, but also to all the planets where the transformers are now located. The end of the war is the most important event in the history of our planet.”

The Decepticons had generators; Megatron himself designed them with the participation of Professor Sumdac. Still, their resources are quite limited, they have to improvise.

“And not everyone will accept this news the same way,” the Leader of the Decepticons grunted thoughtfully.

“Just like not everyone was happy about the start of the war,” Optimus said wisely. “Including me... You know, I...” he failed to finish, because the attention of both leaders was attracted by an unexpected flash of bright light in the city center. For a few seconds, a ray of light pierced the clouds, and then everything stopped.

Primes looked at each other in surprise.

“Did you see this?” Optimus said softly.

“Allspark ...” Megatron guessed. “The epicenter of the outbreak is exactly near Yalara’s school... I'll and check.”

“Wait!” Optimus turned on the comlink. “Ironhide, come in! Activity of a fragment of the Allspark in the city center.”

“Yes, Prime, we noticed,” the deputy's voice answered him. “Wait... I got a message from Bumblebee and Sam W itwicky. Apparently, the reason for what happened was the random interaction of Yalariana Starshine’s fragment and Sari Sumdac’s key.”

“Got it. Optimus out.” He turned off the comlink and looked at Megatron. The Desepticon only grunted and turned away, immediately meeting face-to-face with the ghostly Jetfire.

“You again...”

“And I thought you were already used to me,” the ghost grinned, resting the manipulators on his sides.

“Me? Used to? Is that possible?” Megatron asked sarcastically.

“Megz?” Optimus surprised, realizing that his brother is now clearly speaking not with him.

“What?!” the Decepticon Lord angrily turned to him. “Do not look at me like that! I said that it’s all Jetfire! He... only I can see his image... How much more can I repeat! And why don't you believe me?”

“I heard about it,” the Autobot Leader recalled. “Our Alpha-father told me... As if our great-grandfather kept in his Matrix of Leadership the image of Nova Prime himself! But I didn’t think...”

“That is, you don’t believe me,” Megatron concluded, looking reproachfully at his brother. “And if I prove that Jetfire still exists... in me?”

“How?” his brother’s statement was extremely interesting.”

“He...” the Lord of the Decepticons flashed displeasedly with optics toward the ghost. “He knows only one way...”

* * *

“Matrices synchronization?” Ratchet seriously thought. “Theoretically possible, however...”

“However, what?” Megatron interrupted.

“I can’t give a one hundred percent guarantee that everything will turn out exactly as you say.”

“Not me,” objected the Lord of the Decepticons. “Jetfire. What?” He turned away from the Autobots and again looked into the void. “Wonderful! Now you’re telling me this! Any other surprises?”

“Megatron?”

“Jetfire says that if we connect our Matrices with a fragment of the Allspark, then there is a chance that not only Optimus, but everyone who will be nearby at the moment will be able to see him the same way I do. While the connection will continues.”

All those present were shocked by what they heard. No one could understand where Megatron got such knowledge, given that for centuries he had denied his origin. If only Jetfire himself, one of Cybertron’s greatest Primes and the sworn enemy of the Fallen himself, had really told him. After calculating everything in his mind, Ratchet concluded:

“We have a shard and, moreover, more than one. Megatronus, I will need your help to get ready everything. Hopefully Jetfire can give you the necessary instructions.”

“Undoubtedly,” the Lord of the Decepticons nodded with confidence. “He needs it much more than I do, believe me.”

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R8cVrrNy2FY&feature=emb_logo)  
**

A few hours later, representatives of both clans, as well as their five human friends gathered on the Autobots’ base. Megatron firmly insisted that all the Decepticons be present at the same time, as well as the Autobots, but he categorically refused to invite members of the Red Sign clan to his base. The Lord of the Decepticons was not sure of the decision to synchronize his Matrix with the Matrix of the Autobot Leader, but what if this could be the only way to prove that he was not crazy?

“It seems that everything is ready,” Ratchet said, checking for the last time the installation that he and the Knockout had built on the instructions transmitted by the ghostly Jetfire via Megatron. A terminal connected to a special energy storage device from which something resembling a laser emanated. According to Jetfire himself, ancient Primes used such things precisely for communicating with the images of their ancestors. However, as the ghost told Megatron, that if he only synchronizes with Optimus’s Matrix, then only the Leader of the Autobots will be able to see him. Now, synchronization was needed only for support, since the recently activated Matrix of Meadership of the Decepticon Lord had not yet come into full power, and Megatron could be threatened with system overload, if he would connect to the installation alone.

“Let’s do it,” Megatron decided. “The sooner we get this over with, the better.”

Yalara agreed to lend them her fragment of the Allspark for a while. Knockout placed it in the installation, and Megatron and Optimus opened the chest plates and each connected one wire to his spark chamber. Those present froze, Ratchet began to press certain buttons on the terminal, entering the necessary commands into the computer.

Megatron and Optimus flinched at the same time, sensing an electrical impulse passing through the connected wires. The fragment of the Allspark, placed in the installation, began to glow brighter and brighter until it flashed a silver light. A directed energy beam emanating from it illuminated a huge transparent figure very familiar to all the Decepticons and Autobots present.

“This... this... this...” Bumblebee was so shocked that he could not utter the phrase to the end.

“It's him...” Optimus whispered barely audibly. “Megz, so you... You were right from the very beginning...”

“Yes,” said the ghost. “I'm really Jetfire. More precisely, his image, preserved in the Matrix of Leadership of Megatronus Prime. Listen to the words of the Ancient...”

Megatron did not keep his grimace: Jetfire behaves in a completely different way with him, a nasty old grumbler. Well, he thought, let it be his finest hour. None of those present paid attention to the reaction of the leader of the Decepticons, since everyone was looking at the transparent Prime Decepticon. They didn’t even dare to move, not even to utter a word, although some Decepticons still could not believe that they see the spirit of one of the great Primes in front of them.

“This senseless war,” Jetfire went on pathetically, “brought nothing but pain and destruction.” Cybertron in ruins, once a single and strong race split into two warring parties. If this is not stopped, the transformers will disappear, which will give an advantage to our enemies and leave their imprint on the entire Galaxy. The only chance to save our race is the union of clans. Only in this way will we provide Cybertron with a bright future.

"Make peace?" surprised Lugnut, pointing the manipulator towards the nearby Bumblebee, Ratchet and Prowl. "With these?.."

“We are the Autobots, you Decepticon trash!” Ironhide snarled at him.

“Screw you!” The giant snorted at him.

“What?!!”

“Shut up!” Megatron barked at them, and both transformers immediately fell silent, remembering where they are.

“Such small quarrels might cause big problems in the future,” transparent Jetfire wisely said. “Cybertronians will never be reborn as a united race if you continue to fight.”

“What shall we do, Master?” Optimus asked quietly, feeling with his own Spark that now he would finally get the answer to a question that had plagued him for millennia. “We have existed in separate clans for so long... Is it possible...” He paused and looked at Megatron.

“It's never too late to start again, young Prime...” The ghost of the Ancient smiled at Optimus, his silhouette gradually melting along with the fragment of the Great Spark fading away.

“The connection is weakening,” Knockout warned.

“Tell us!” Yalara jumped forward. “Is it possible to restore the Allspark again?”

Those present were frankly surprised at this unexpected question on the part of a human, and only Sari and Mikaela knew what was at stake. But Jetfire obviously also understood what this girl meant. The Elder smiled slightly, flashing red eyepieces and a quiet voice, slightly quivering with joy, said:

“A symbol of unity... Yeeeeessss...” And disappeared in a flash of light. All transformers and humans still looked for some time to where the spirit of ancient Prime had just been...

** Soundtracks: **

1) Transformers Prime OST - Optimus Prime Returns; (Start)

2) The Last Naruto The Movie OST - Naruto and Hinata; (Megatron and Yalara walk on the roofs)

3) Transformers Prime OST - Always Welcome; (meeting Yalara, Sari and Michaela)

4) X2. X-Men United OST - Finding Faith; (conversation of Optimus and Megatron)

5) Tomb Raider: The Cradle Of Life OST - Orb Transmission (Jetfire projection)


	17. Part 1. Chapter 16. From war to peace (pt. 2).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war is finally over.

**[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yRvVyMuWbpM&feature=emb_logo) **

Cybertronians already thought about the idea of restoring the Allspark before, however only in theory. After the Repository of Knowledge was destroyed, its fragments scattered almost all over the world, this is firstly. Secondly, the very idea itself. How is this possible, and if it is even possible? Everything can work in dreams, but what about reality? In a conversation with Jetfire, Megatron expressed his doubts about this, saying that no one had yet tried to do something similar, to which the ghost mysteriously replied that no one had broken the Allspark before, just as casually mentioning that the Ancients would not be glad seeing this, to say the least. The Lord of the Decepticons was ready to argue that his unwitting and invisible companion knew something, but so far didn't say a word for some reason known only to him. However, a joint search for fragments of the Allspark can significantly improve relations between the two clans.

But not everyone was so optimistic. For example again Starscream, at first he used to just think that his leader was crazy, but now the Seeker was firmly convinced of this. However, now the winged Decepticon has noticeably subsided, since he understood that hardly any of the Decepticons will follow him, especially after talking with the ghost of the Ancient. Although Megatron now began to relate to the Seeker in a slightly different way: he ceased to be annoyed and, as Starscream thought, a certain light of condescension and something else familiar and friendly were slipping through the leader’s optics... Once upon a time at the Military Academy these two were good friends, and such his gaze quite often reminded Starscream of times without war. Sometimes it annoyed the winged Decepticon, but he certainly had no chance against a Prime.

Be that as it may, it was decided by joint efforts to do everything possible to find the missing fragments of the Allspark, and then to think about what to do next. Optimus really wanted them to do this until the parliamentarians from Cybertron came, their arrival was about a week away.

And so, operation 'Reunion' has begun. Prowl and Soundwave, each at their base, spent days sitting in front of the main computers, trying to detect abnormal energy surges around the globe, while other transformers, united in pairs or triples, flew and rode to different parts of the world. Autobots, due to their inability to travel long distances in a short time, searched in nearby territories, while the Decepticons had to comb through remote areas. For greater efficiency part of the human army also participated in the search. To find new fragments they used already found. Sam, Mikaela, Andrei and Sari also actively helped their friends. Yalara, on the other hand, wasn't able to be around constantly, because her parents insisted that she dare not skip school. And the girl herself couldn't even come up with an excuse for possible absences. But on the weekend she contacted Megatron in the very morning, declaring her desire to take part in the search. The leader of the Decepticons on the tip of Soundwave was about to go to the square 'Delta-2', where he had to dive under the water, therefore he couldn't take Yalara with him at all.

So he decided to send her with Blackout and his loyal assistant Scorponok to central Africa, and this Yalara would hardly ever be able to forget. Firstly, she couldn't have imagined that the helicopter transformer could reach SUCH a speed, the girl was already unbearably curious how fast Megatron was able to fly in his jet fighter form, since at air races several months ago he definitely hadn't shown all his capabilities. Secondly, Scorponok. The thing is that a relatively small (compared to other transformers!) mechanical scorpion goes underground for acceleration, and he did this when Yalara was on his back, while Blackout in his helicopter altform surveyed the surroundings from above. By happy coincidence the girl managed to partially hide in the joints of his armor, but she had more than enough impressions.

“If I ever agree to do this again...” Yalara hissed viciously, brushing off sand and dirt when she and Blackout arrived at the base. "Heck! I have sand in places I didn’t even know about!"

"And the Spark fragment?" Megatron was more interested in this than the negative impressions of his friend, because he himself had to go though enough today. In response Yalara made a face and threw the shard at him, which the Decepticon Lord handed over to Starscream, and the seeker put it to the others.

“We've already collected quite a lot,” Ironhide grinned, looking at the impressive hill of pieces of Allspark. "How many more?"

“Here's another one,” Andrei Makov suddenly said, pulling a small fragment from his pocket.

"Where did you find it?" Optimus surprised.

“Actually, long time ago,” the guy shrugged. “And think it's time to get it back.”

"Huh???" Yalara, eyes wide, stepped up to him. "That is, so you just like me kept a fragment of the Allspark? Why haven't you said it before?"

“What do you think, Yal?” Andrei crossed his arms over his chest. “I was waiting for the right moment. You constantly dragged yours with you, and what kind of hype played out. I waited, and didn't shine it right and left."

“Thank you, Andrei,” Optimus thanked, thus making it clear that there were no reasons for scandals. He understood why the guy did this. Yalara grunted resentfully.

“Now there’s still such a problem,” Sam took two fragments and leaned them against each other, but nothing happened. "How to... glue them together?"

“Hm...” Optimus looked thoughtfully at Megatron. “Did Master Jetfire tell you anything about this?”

“Some kind of nonsense,” the Leader of the Decepticons waved a servo and snorted, recalling a conversation with a ghost last night. “And the light that has dispersed the night darkness will revive the Giving Life...”

"What?" At once those present surprised.

“Oh, Great Primus, if I only knew!” angry Megatron walked back and forth. “How good it was without him! And he began to pursue me recently! After..." The Leader of the Decepticons suddenly froze, putting the left servo on his chest. “Can it be...” His optics flashed. "Well, of course!"

“Of course what, my liege?” Starscream said. The rest gazed silently at the Decepticon Leader.

Megatron looked at Yalara. He remembered the night when the girl, heartbroken because of the death of her grandfather, ran away from home, and he found her in Central park. That's when everything happened. The fusion of his Spark with the fragment of Allspark... Nobody until now could explain that anomalous surge of energy, which was even more powerful than that from the contact of two fragments of the Great Spark itself. When he opened his 'soul' to Yalara. That momentary manifestation of weakness, something that no one should have known except for the two of them... Yes, now Megatron was even glad that no one except him could not see and hear Jetfire.

However, none of the transformers and humans present so far understood what kind of insight descended upon the Leader of the Decepticons, so Megatron had to explain, trying his best to keep them from thinking, where did he get such an assumption:

“Our Sparks are related to the Allspark, right? Not directly, of course, but still... The Repository of Knowledge unites all the inhabitants of Cybertron, which means that we are able to reassemble the Allspark using the energy of the Spark of each of us!"

"Affect the Allspark through our own Sparks?" Asked Ratchet. "Do you think it's possible?"

“I don't know...” Megatron answered honestly. "However, we can try."

“Isn't that dangerous?” Starscream squeezed the fingers of the right manipulator with his left and looked around. “I mean, not that I was afraid, but..."

“I understood your train of thought, brother.” Optimus shook his head. “However, no one has ever done anything like this before. As far as I remember from the history of the Prime dynasty, only Nova and Zeta Primes had such a strong connection with the Allspark that they were even able to 'communicate' with it. Can we..."

“I think it's time to find out,” Megatron said decisively. “There are many of us, and if we unite, then something will probably work out. Don't ask! Jetfire didn't say that the restoration of the Allspark is impossible, so..." He paused, realizing that he might accidentally blab. Yes... He used to be completely different ...

Of the pile of fragments already found Megatron chose two, that oddly enough when combined ideally suited each other, as if they were before a single whole.

“This is an eye-diamond!..” Yalara amazed in a whisper, opening her mouth in surprise. "I wouldn’t be able to do it so quickly..."

“Don’t forget, they see objects differently from us,” Andrei answered her, also in a whisper.

“Ah, yes,” the girl absentmindedly agreed, only now really thinking about how the transformers see the world. Like in different movies about robots or somehow else? In any case not like humans, she understood that.

“Well, now what, my liege?” Starscream stared doubtfully at the two fragments of Allspark in the hands of the leader.

**[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lGt1NMvtrJA&feature=emb_logo) **

Megatron was silent, although he understood that his SIC's remark was quite appropriate, since the lord of the Decepticons himself had no idea what to do next. As he already managed to understand, the fragments can interact with the Spark of a transformer themselves - after all, his Matrix of Leadership was activated in such a way... Whatever it was, be it. The Lord of the Decepticons nodded to his own thoughts, as if about to make a difficult decision, and then... Megatron’s chest plates spread apart, revealing the internal mechanisms, the Matrix and the Spark’s chamber... Someone gasped, and then there was a crashing fall sound as if someone big fainted. But no one paid attention to this - all eyes and optics were riveted to the Leader of the Decepticons.

“Brother?..” Optimus became worried. "What are you doing?.."

Not listening to absolutely anyone or anything, Megatron brought two flashing fragments to his chest, from which the same dazzling light was emitted... Megatron felt an increase pulsation in the Matrix, the force of which captured fragments in his servos like a magnet. Two fragments rang... reached for each other, merging with the stream coming from the Decepticon's Spark. The Allspark splinter on Yalara’s neck flashed, eclipsing the rest of the room along with the others... Optimus also unwittingly laid his hands on his chest, feeling how his own Matrix of Leadership reacted. A Spark is a great power, the Alpha-father once told Megatron. Even so far, we do not know the limit of our possibilities...

Two fragments of the Allspark merged into one and instantly went out, at the same time stopping the glow of all the others. Megatron fell to his knees and shook the trembling servo along the newly closed chest plates.

“Brother...” The Leader of the Autobots, who was also shaking slightly, crouched next to Megatron, but he only slightly shook his helm down. A fragment of the Allspark was lying next to him on the floor, only it was bigger, as the result of the merger of the two previous ones. Optimus lifted it with trembling fingers.

"It worked... Great Primus, it worked..."

Prowl took the new fragment from the Leader and gave it to the others. Each transformer looked at it as at something completely previously unseen.

“Inconceivable...” Ironhide said. "Only a real Prime can do that..."

“No...” Megatron, supported by Ratchet and his brother, shook his head. "The Great Spark can be restored only by joint efforts..."

* * *

Now everyone realized that it was not only possible, but necessary to restore the Allspark, so the transformers with vengeance took up the search for the missing fragments. Optimus really wanted to find every single one until the messengers from Cybertron arrived. The Decepticons and Autobots learned about them from their leaders, or rather Optimus had to say for the most part, whom Megatron practically didn't support, they say he brewed this mess and must explain himself. Also preparations were in full swing for the meeting of new guests from outer space. At her school Yalara became the most famous person among the students, and almost no one noticed Tiffany Fanzone anymore. No, she tried of course to draw attention to herself, but she was not able to do it as well as before.

**[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OKOI_pNK7bE&feature=emb_logo) **

The last days before the ship from Cybertron arrived were the most stressful, but, despite all the difficulties, the transformers managed to find all the possible remaining fragments of the Allspark. On the same day, all the fragments were collected in one piece. At night, outside the city, on a high hill in the presence of every single Autobot and Decepticon on Earth. The Spark of each of them gave away part of its energy to bring together the ancient Repository of Knowledge. But none of the residents of the city knew what really happened. The news reported that for the third time in a row there is an incomprehensible release of energy, the source of which has not yet been detected. Of the residents of the city only five guessed what it could be.

* * *

“You... w-what?..” Yalara asked in a hoarse voice.

“Yes, we did it, almost,” Megatron confirmed, looking at the setting sun. Today he flew to pick up Yalara after school, and now they were standing together on the roof of one of the tallest city buildings. Only two of them together, and nobody else was near. Just like before... Yalara had already forgotten when he flew the last time to pick her up after studying, and the appearance of a Cybertronian jet fighter in the school yard was a complete surprise. But today Megatron appeared not just because he missed and wanted to see her, he needed to tell his friend something important. He had been thinking about it for a long tim, and finally made a decision.

"Why, Black Whirlwind?" Yalara continued to be indignant. “Why didn't you tell me anything? Wanted to restore this Allspark of yours in secret from me?!"

"No."

“Then why?..” Yalara remembered the shard hanging on her neck. Last night, it shone like a spotlight, until a bright column of light went out far in the dark sky. Strange, then it turns out that the Allspark is not fully restored.

“Exactly,” the Lord of the Decepticons nodded, as if reading her thoughts.

“I don't understand you,” Yalara surrendered, rubbing her eyes with her fingers. And Megatron had to explain:

“Ultra Magnus's ship arrives tomorrow at noon. The partially assembled Allspark will prove the consent of both clans to a peace agreement. The agreement itself will become official tomorrow evening, at a gala meeting. There will be established a connection with Cybertron, and from there with the planets where the representatives of our civilization are. This,”he pointed his finger at the Yalara’s locket,“is the last missing fragment, and I would like you to bring it back to its place.”

"Wha...???" Yalara stared in surprise, there was no trace of her resentment. "Y-you... are you serious?"

The Lord of the Decepticons nodded. If not for Yalara, who knows how everything would turn out. Would he get a second chance? From the thought that everything could be completely different he sometimes felt eerie. The war ended largely thanks to this girl, and Megatron wanted to give her the opportunity to finish the job.

“So, do you agree?”

Shocked Yalara only nodded silently, not yet fully realizing what she was agreeing to. Why did he offer her this? He is the leader of a great clan, originally from the 'royal', according to earthly concepts, dynasty, future ruler... Why does he want her to do this? But be that as it may, Yalara agrees, and not only because it is important for all transformers, but because a friend asked her.

* * *

**[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RJfP0VMY4jA&feature=emb_logo) **

Yalara couldn't sleep half of the night, thinking about what would happen tomorrow. New transformers will come from Black Whirlwind's home planet, then this is the conclusion of peace... How will this all happen? And the live broadcast to another planet and even more than one... In the Galaxy, it turns out, there are many rational races, their level of development is much higher than that of earthlings, and now everyone will learn about humans... Fumbling a small pebble on a chain, the girl imagined to herself how things will happen tomorrow. When she first met Megatron, she couldn't have imagined that he was such a significant person on a cosmic scale. Will Yalara cope with the task entrusted to her? How will others react not only to Earth but also beyond the Solar system? And, most importantly, what will happen to the transformers next? If Black Whirlwind along with his brother from birth was destined to rule his planet... Does this mean that her Decepticon friend... will leave her?..

This thought instantly interrupted Yalara's whole dream. No... it can't be, she thought. And why the girl hadn't thought about this before... And there is only one person who can now give her an advice on how to be and what to do. Yalara left the room and tiptoed down the dark corridors to her grandmother's room.

"Granma... granny, wake up!" Yalara hesitantly patted her shoulder, although understood that it was not good to wake an elderly person in the middle of the night. "Grandmother..."

"Mmm???" the elderly woman opened her eyes and turned on the desk lamp. "Yal? What are you doing here? It’s late!"

“I...” the girl removed a lock of hair behind her ear and looked down guiltily. "I can’t sleep... Think what will happen tomorrow."

“Ahh...” Grandma dangled her legs from the bed and set her granddaughter down beside her. “Your friends have a big day tomorrow, right? Like all of us. Honestly, I'm very proud of you, Yal. My granddaughter was able to reconcile the alien people," she smiled, "everything as I said, but you didn't believe. It’s only a pity that your grandfather didn't live up to this day..."

“Yes...” Yalara answered muffledly, looking at the clasped fingers of her hands. “Megatronus... Black Whirlwind... He wants me to...” she again tugged at her locket, “so that I could complete the restoration of the Allspark...”

"Indeed?" it was difficult to determine from her grandmother's face whether she was delighted or surprised. "This is a great honor!"

"Yes." Yalara swallowed. "It seems simple, just to insert the missing fragment into place, like a brick into the wall of a building. But... I have to do it in front of thousands... or millions of viewers... What if I... fail? I'm afraid... I..."

“Everything will be fine, Yal,” grandmother smiled and stroked her granddaughter on the head. “You kept a part of their heritage for a long time, you were able to change the leader of the Decepticons, thanks to you the war of transformers will be over not only on Earth. There is one last thing left. Take this step, complete what you have begun and do your duty. I believe in you, just like your parents and your transformer friend. And what will happen next, it doesn't matter so fat, I can only say that your common path with Megatron is not over yet. In fact you are afraid of this, aren't you?"

The girl startled. Yes, that’s what torments her even more than tomorrow events. But Yalara believes her grandmother, and if she says that this is not the end of everything, then there is no reason to doubt her words.

“Thank you,” Yalara sincerely thanked. “You helped me a lot.”

"Indeed?" grandmother raised her eyebrows. "Well, if so, then you're welcome. Now go to bed - tomorrow is an important day."

The girl nodded and went to her room, noticeably more cheerful.

* * *

The next morning, Yalara first called Kayla and said that she wouldn’t come to school today, explaining it as 'an unexpected call to an important meeting'. Which one, the girl didn't specify, otherwise the waterfall of questions and unnecessary explanations would immediately follow. Yalara considered it her duty, along with the transformers, to meet the spaceship from Cybertron, although no one officially invited her anywhere. But she was very curious, and what kind of school activities there are when such important events take place! Sam with Mikaela and Sari were also going to go, Andrei initially doubted, but then he agreed too.

**[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u8-39Oh7uxY&feature=emb_logo) **

And at the appointed time, all five, along with the Autobots and Decepticons, arrived at the military base, where humans once held off lined Megatron. There was also a cosmodrome, so the alien ship could land without any problems. The leader of the clan of the Violet Sing was somewhat embarrassed, once again finding himself in this place. Yalara felt the same way. After all, this is where it all began...

The President and his Advisers also came to the meeting, and the Minister of Defense and several other senior officials attended. There were also a lot of journalists. Yalara was ready to argue for anything that today's sensation would be discussed for more than one month, if not a year. Not every day on the planet Earth such important events occur.

“And I already saw Ultra Magnus before,” Sari told Yalara and Andrei in a whisper.

"You did?" surprised the daughter of the Minister of Defense. “Mean he’s already came on Earth before?”

"Yeah. And with him was also an assistant. This... what's his name... Sentinel Prime. He," Sari giggled, "once he saw me for the first time, he was so terrified!"

"Why?" Andrei surprised.

“How should I know?” Sari spread her hands. "Apparently, the cast-iron head decided that we humans are carriers of some kind of infection. So he said... What an idiot."

"Wait, Prime?" Yalara interrupted. “So he is a relative of Optimus and Black Whirlwind? I mean... Megatron?"

“Apparently, yes,” Sari nodded. "I have no idea, but can confidently say that Optimus and this Sentinel, let's say, don't tolerate each other..."

"Like how?"

“Almost like Megatron and Starscream.”

Yalara rolled her eyes and, prayerfully folding her hands, whispered:

"God, let it work..."

An incomprehensible white glow appeared in the clear sky, becoming brighter every second, as if a rather large meteor was heading toward Earth. At the same time there was a noise that became louder every second, as if from a landing plane. A ball of fire approaching from heaven gradually began to take shape, and the fire blazing around it, created due to friction against the atmosphere, began to die out.

“It's them...” Sam whispered behind Yalara. The girl quickly turned her head towards Megatron, who was standing next to Optimus about fifty meters from her. The Decepticon was inextricably watching the spacecraft similar to the arrowhead with two rounded wings and four giant jet nozzles approaching from the sky. This ship was huge even for transformers. And Yalara very regretted that she couldn't ask any of her alien friends now about it in more details.

The Cybertronian ship slowly sank to the ground, raising a strong wind and clouds of dust. A ramp slowly descended, from there a high white-blue transformer descended accompanied by guards and battle drones. He was a little taller than Optimus and Megatron, he had a rather massive frame, had very powerful military installations on the shoulders, on a blue helmet were antennas similar to the little horns like Optimus had. A red Autobot sing on the chest and on each side of it there are three stripes of the same color - belonging to the elite guard. His white faceplate stands out clearly against the background of the blue helmet.

"Is it him?" Andrei asked Mikaela standing nearby in a whisper. "Ultra Magnus?"

The girl nodded in the affirmative.

Behind him was a transformer a little shorter, dressed in blue-gray armor with some orange elements. The same 'horned' helmet as his commander’s, the upper part of the frame resembles an isosceles triangle facing down. The orange shoulder plates resemble two halves of an excavator bucket divided in half, one wheel on each shoulder, to the knees the legs are rather narrow, but the 'shins' immediately sharply expand, creating the effect of 'boots', there was also a car wheel each of them.

“There is Sentinel,” Sari giggled and pointed to this transformer. “I wonder if he still remembers me?”

“Don't you even think to interfere,” Andrei shouted at her.

“Hey, I didn’t mean that,” Sari raised her hands with an innocent smile and moved her fingers. Andrei Makov threatened her with a finger.

Optimus and Megatron separated from the rest of the transformers and strode towards the delegation from Cybertron. Facing each other they stopped. What the transformers talked about was impossible to understand. This Ultra Magnus seemed to Yalara extremely serious, he had never changed his facial expressions for the whole conversation. The girl couldn't vouch for Primes, since both stood their backs to her, but she felt that her Decepticon friend had a certain hostility towards the arrivals, although he carefully concealed this. After a couple of minutes the transformers went to the human base, or rather to one of the hangars, which, according to Ironhide's instructions, was converted into a kind of meeting room for transformers and humans. The President and his advisers, as well as arrived Ministers, went there too. They were followed by Ironhide, Ratchet and Prowl, and from the Decepticons there were Starscream, Soundwave and Blackout, as well as Black Arachnia, as in the past the representative of the Autobot clan, and now one of the Decepticons.

"Bee, what happens?" Sam asked.

“Nothing,” the yellow Autobot answered. "Let them deal with everything. I don't understand either Cybertronian or Earthly politics. Now you better return to the base, for now you are not needed here. And us..." he glanced at Bulkhead, "we have other matters. Everything needs to be prepared for the evening."

"Like what?" asked Mikaela.

"Like what?" the big green Autobot didn't understand. “Prime instructed me to supervise networking with Cybertron. Tonight... what's called... Ah yes! A live broadcast or so!"

“Can't trust the Decepticons to do all the work,” Bumblebee grinned. "We can't let Megatron's constructicons mess up with everything."

"Hey, Mixmaster and Scrapper are my friends!" pouted the big armored bot.

"Yea-yeah!" the yellow Autobot grunted. "And we kicked their afts so many times already... No wonder they fled to the Decepticons. Although it’s good. These two have a lack of education."

Bulkhead snorted displeasedly and turned away.

“I hope the peace agreement won't break,” Yalara pursed her lips and jerked her head nervously.

“Oh, for the sake of Primus, Yal!” Bumblebee exclaimed. "Everything has already been decided. Ultra Magnus flew in only to confirm everything. You see, even the captain of the elite guard himself submits to our boss bot. He served under our leader's Alpha's command. I heard that Ultra Magnus was responsible for the combat training of the recruits at the Military Academy when Optimus and Megatron studied there."

“And what about this Sentinel?”

“Sentinel Prime is not from the main branch of the Prime dynasty, so the word of Optimus... and Megatronus... is much more important.” He can grumble and spit energy, but he respects ancient traditions.

“Everything is clear,” the girl pretended to understand everything, but Bumblebee’s words still didn’t convince her to the end.

Bumblebee drove five friends to the Autobot base, and then went to the main city square, where the other Decepticons and Bulkhead were already doing the work entrusted to them. Sari kept looking out of the window, waiting for the arrival of one of the transformers. Andrei and Sam were staring at the TV, watching a show about new brands of cars, and Yalara, in order to somehow kill time, painted Mikaela's portrait. When doing something time always goes faster, and the girl felt necessary to occupy herself with something. As soon as she was distracted, all thoughts immediately returned to Megatron. What is happening there? When will they be back? About two hours have passed since the arrival of Ultra Magnus.

"Wow!"

"What?!!" Yalara and Mikaela jumped in place. The guys looked up from the screen.

"You draw so beautifully!" Sari couldn't take her admiring glance from the sheet of paper in front of the blue-haired girl. "Seriously!"

“I've been doing this for a long time,” Yalara shrugged. "Practice."

"And it’s not at all difficult for you to draw with your left hand?"

“I'm left-handed if you forgot,” Yalara frowned. "And as for drawing... An artist who is difficult to draw is not an artist at all."

"Can I take a look?" Mikaela asked impatiently.

"Here, I'm done." Yalara handed her the sheet.

“Amazing!..” the girl whispered admiringly, looking at her own portrait. "Yal, you... you..." But there were not enough words to express admiration, although her friend understood everything already.

"Always loved to draw. I like to express emotions through paintings, because on them you can depict something that cannot even be in reality." Yalara smiled at her thoughts.

On the street there was the sound of a car engine, which became louder every second. Then a loud low beep followed. Sari immediately jumped to the window:

"They are here!"

Five friends rushed out into the street. The first to enter the factory was a red-blue truck, followed by a huge white and blue armored car with two powerful cannons on the back, followed by a black SUV. Two hypersonic jet fighters descended from above: Megatron and Starscream. All five transformers simultaneously switched to their usual forms, announcing the surroundings with loud clangs. The one that turned from a white and blue war machine was Ultra Magnus. He stepped forward and stopped in front of five humans. The captain of the Autobot Elite Guard already knew some of them.

"Greetings, people of Earth."

“Hello, Ultra Magnus, sir ...” Sam said hesitantly.

“Young Witwicky,” the Autobot Elite Guard captain nodded and looked around at the people. "Miss Banes, Miss Sumdac, Mr... uh..."

"I ... My name is Andrei," the second guy introduced himself, realizing that the transformer now had in mind his name. "Andrei Makov. I am honored, sir..."

“Likewise,” Ultra Magnus nodded, after which he turned his head to Yalara, looked at her thoughtfully for a few seconds, and then said: “So, you’re the one? Yalariana Elisabeth Starshine, right?"

“Ah... mmm... oh...” she began worrying, gasping for air, like a fish thrown onto the shore.

“The person thanks to whom the war between Decepticons and Autobots is about to end,” the white-blue Autobot continued calmly, while agitated Yalara mentally tried to find the right words. "Megatronus Prime speaks very highly of you."

"Ahhhh???" Yalara looked in surprise at the Leader of the Decepticons. He just spread his hands and smiled, sparkling optics. The girl turned her head to Ultra Magnus and, swallowing, hesitantly squeezed out: "Yes, I... er... actually I did nothing of so important... Black Whirlwind and I... Oh! I mean... Megatron... Megatronus Prime and I... We are friends, yes..."

She absolutely didn't know how to behave. And she was terribly afraid that if she had gone so bad before one, then what would happen in the evening? But then Optimus spoke:

"It's true. We owe Yalara a lot, and I fully support my brother's desire. She is the one who should finish the restoration of the All Spark."

“Well...” the Autobot Elite Guard commander thought. “If you both insist, so be it.”

The Primes exchanged smiles. Yalara still didn't move, feeling a mixture of fear and some relief - now she realized that the word of Optimus and Megatron about peace was indeed decisive.

After talking with the captain of the Elite Guard, Ironhide plowed Yalaru and Andrei to their homes until the time comes. Bumblebee brought Sam, Mikaela, and Sari to the place of residence. Everything will happen very soon...

**[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D4ytiqB6xlU&feature=emb_logo) **

Unable to calm down Yalara walked around the room glancing at the clock hanging on the wall almost every five minutes. This day seems so endless... Everything is not quite as the girl imagined, at least she hoped that she would be with Megatron. But no. Obviously, they again have some kind of negotiations or the last unresolved issues. Be that as it may, now he is busy, and cannot spend time with her.

Yalara went to the mirror and tugged at the fragment of the Allspark on the chain. Now she was worried much more than before the air races. The girl will be in the center of attention of two planets and even more. And, it would seem, she just need to insert the missing fragment into place...

_Before Ironhide drove Yalara home, Megatron took her aside to give the last instructions._

_“Well, you haven't changed your mind, have you?" Just in case the lord of the Decepticons specified._

_"No, but..."_

_"What?"_

_"Nah... don't pay attention ..." Yalara did not want to admit that she was terribly afraid, at least because of the fear of upsetting her friend. “I don’t quite understand, that is I just need to...” she tugged at the chain on her neck, “just insert this fragment? But what about... I remember you all used energy of your own Sparks in order to... to put the pieces together..."_

_“I think this won’t be needed,” Megatron spoke confidently, although partly mentally acknowledged the correctness of his girlfriend. “But we will all be there and help if necessary.”_

“If necessary...” Yalara took the comb and began combing her hair. But what if the participation of transformers is really required? Then she will be completely disgraced...

The next few hours the girl spent in anticipation, mentally preparing for what would happen in the evening. She tried to watch TV, read a book and even draw, and even looked through one of physics textbooks, thanks to Megatron she became even more interested in the exact sciences. But Yalara couldn't get distracted. So she called Andrei, and for half an hour the guy had to cheer her up. And at the appointed time, the butler knocked on the girl's door and said that her friends were waiting for her outside. Yalara secured a hairpin with a large red flower over her left ear in the color of her festive dress with many sparkles, once again combed her long hair and left the room.

It was already dark outside, the first stars lit up in the clear summer sky. Going down and leaving the house, the girl saw Sam, Mikaela and Andrei waiting for her, as well as Bumblebee in his car alt form. For such an important occasion the guys put on their jackets and ties, Mikaela wore a gorgeous white strapless dress, long black hair gathered in a high ponytail.

"Hey! And here is the heroine of the day!" Sam exclaimed once seeing Yalara. “Well, are you ready?”

“Hope so...” she answered vaguely. "Ah... And where is Sari?"

“She and her father will come directly to the city square,” Mikaela answered and looked at her watch. "Let's go already, we don't want to be late..."

“That's right,” Bumblebee agreed, opening all four doors at once. "Get in."

Sam took the driver seat, Mikaela was to his right, Yalara and Andrey climbed into the back seat. And they drove, the yellow Autobot decided to give control to the 'driver'. Yalara looked back at the house for the last time and sighed heavily. It is a pity that her grandmother refused to go with her, referring to the fact that she doesn't like large crowds of people.

They drove fast because the road was clear, except for the accompanying police cars with annoying howling sirens. Traffic in many parts of the city was blocked since morning, so there were no obstacles in the way. Yalara silently watched lanterns, buildings, signboards flicker outside the window, but she didn't even see all this. Sam and Mikaela, Andrei and Bumblebee were talking interestedly about something, but Yalara didn't listen. It was hard to even say what she was thinking at the time.

And so they arrived. The huge city square was full of people, musicians performed on a specially established stage, and it was so very noisy there. One had to shout so that a person nearby would hear. There were also many journalists, as well as helicopters with television cameras circling over the square. The leaders of many countries were invited to such a solemn event: Russia, France, Germany, Japan and many, many others. Entire military units were involved to ensure order, because an unprecedented number of city residents and tourists came to see all this.

The stage with the podium was deliberately pushed to the edge of the square, and in the center on an artificial platform with steps covered with a red carpet, there was a round stone elevation, on which was the All Spark itself. It was a patterned cube measuring somewhere 30x30x30 centimeters. Externally, from afar it seemed completely intact, but only a few knew that one small piece was missing.

Autobots lined up on one side of this site, Decepticons on the other, and only Megatron and Optimus took places on either side of the stage. Also, at an equal distance from the site where the All Spark was, and the main stage, a strange structure was installed, about ten meters high, in shape resembling a television tower with three sharp tips, and at its base there were large satellite dishes on four sides. This must be the device for relaying the signal to remote regions of space, Yalara thought to herself, looking around this unusual structure. Where did transformers get this thing from and how does it work, the girl was even afraid to imagine. On the Autobot base Yalara didn't see anything like this, and she was afraid to come to the Decepticons headquarters.

**[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JTHPqY0jMDo&feature=emb_logo) **

As soon as the musicians left the stage, the invited leaders immediately appeared on it. Ultra Magnus ordered the constructicons, Scrapper and Mixmaster, to begin establishing communications with Cybertron. Two Decepticon-builders stood at the remote control located next to the 'antenna' and pressed certain buttons and levers. Something was buzzing inside the installation, then the metal part of the antenna began to glow right before the eyes of the audience until it changed color from black to dazzling white, a powerful energy beam was emitted from each satellite dish in the direction of the 'TV tower'. Four light beams converged at the top of the relay, sending into the sky a bright light stream lightning running through it. The crowd let out a surprised sigh.

"Connection with Cybertron established!" Ultra Magnus loudly announced.

Yalara gazed at the luminous flux emanating from this source of reception and transmission of the signal. She imagined this to be completely different. Thought that would be some kind of portal through which humans would see Cybertron, and transformers would see Earth. Although, they probably see what is happening here, otherwise all this would not make sense.

Heads of different states came onto the stage one after another and said their solemn speeches informing how important this event is for Earth, what a step it is for humanity, and also congratulated the transformers on the end of the war. Yalara listened with bated breath. She was all afraid to miss the moment of her star hour. Surely Megatron and Optimus will also have to say something, and only then...

And when the speeches of the heads of state were over, Prime brothers came forward. Optimus was the first to speak:

“Dear fellow Cybertronians, as well as our Human friends,” the voice of the red-blue Autobot echoed around, “I, Optimus Prime, Leader of the Autobot clan, want to say that I am immensely happy with the end of the centuries-old space war that split our race on two warring parties."

“Once a single race turned into two warring clans,” Megatron continued with patience, “despite the fact that we were previously a unified civilization, descendants of Great Primus, who overthrew the evil Unicron! As this battle ended with the victory of the Light, so today we are embarking on the path of Peace. This war will forever remain in the Sparks of each of us. But we must move forward, we must revive Cybertron, we must unite. And the first step towards a new era will be the restoration of the All Spark!"

He fell silent, then he and Optimus stood at the head of each of their ranks of transformers. And Yalara realized that the time has come. She slowly headed toward the dais, on which was the All Spark, practically assembled together. The girl was in the spotlight, only now fully aware of the importance of this moment. When Megatron asked her about it, Yalara already felt uneasy, but now... Only now she realized what a great honor it was. The path of only ten or fifteen meters seemed an eternity to her. Yalara felt as if she was under a microscope, because what was happening here and now was watched not only by the inhabitants of the entire planet on TV, but also by transformers that were many thousands of light-years away from Earth. Her grandmother was right from the very beginning...

And now the girl is already near the Allspark... She stops in indecision, removes the chain from her neck and disconnects the last fragment. The very one that she kept for all these months, which brought her to the new so unusual friend... And now she will return this stone to its place...

When the last fragment of Cybertron's knowledge repository turned out to be a distance of several tens of centimeters from the practically restored All Spark, it immediately began to change color and also make a faint ringing. The same thing happened with the rest of the Allspark. Yalara startled, slightly moving her hand with the last shard away, and looked inquiringly at the Leader of the Decepticons as if waiting for his approval. Megatron smiled slightly and barely nodded. Yalara with a trembling hand again brought up the luminous shard and...

The All Spark lit up again and slightly rang, releasing dazzling streams of energy, accompanied by strong gusts of wind, flew up several tens of centimeters from the pedestal, where it was before, and hung at the level of Yalara’s chest. The girl scaredly stepped back, holding the last splinter in her outstretched hand, it escaped from her fingers and moved to the Allspark like a magnet. A giant ray of light shot up into the sky, dispersing the night darkness. Just like when Yalara touched Black Whirlwind's Spark... Bright light, wind, ringing... and soft pleasant warmth... Time lost its significance... Whether it took several seconds or several hours... It is unknown and not important what was happening around...

The restoration of the Allspark is the last step on the road to peace between transformers... Once upon a time the girl had no idea that she would accomplish something like this in her life... Everything is exactly as her grandmother said... Now what is happening is being watched not only on Earth. .. Here it is, the whole importance of this moment she wants to last forever... The moment between the departed and the expectant, that is the present... The thread connecting the past and the future... And just need to cross this threshold...

Yalara turned to Megatron, who was standing a little behind her illuminated by the energy stream escaping to the sky, smiled and unclenched her fingers. A flaming splinter flew out of her hand and slowly entered the only remaining recess. The ensuing outbreak consumed the entire area, and the next second the All Spark faded and slowly sank to the elevation on which it was before.

**[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wP8DxjtRCns&feature=emb_logo) **

All those present couldn't utter a word, shocked by this incredible doomsday. It could be possible to hear the buzzing of a fly if one flew nearby at that moment. Yalara stood with her outstretched hand, slowly recovering from shock.

“Restored ...” Ultra Magnus whispered this inaudibly. However, in absolute silence, his voice was like a peal of thunder from a clear sky. "The Great Spark is restored..."

"Hurrah!!!" Starscream cried out with obvious mockery and slight insult in his voice, raising his fist. He was stilln't used to this thought, although he carefully tried to hide it.

He was immediately supported by the enthusiastic cries of other Autobots and Decepticons, and then humans as well. Blitzwing screamed loudest, periodically changing his face. The Autobots rejoiced along with the Decepticons, because by joint efforts they accomplished something that no one had succeeded before. Representatives of both races will remember this day as the Day of Reunion, the end of the war of many centuries. The joyful atmosphere touched the heart and spark of everyone present. There were no indifferents. Even the always angry and grouchy Ironhide smiled.

All night sky within sight was lit up by flashes of fireworks, and it was so loud from cannon shots and joyful cries. It seemed to Megatron that time had stop, and he was in the very center of a powerful storm and was about to disappear in it. So that's how it was supposed to happen... The millennia-old war ended on a distant planet inhabited by organic creatures, and one of them became for the leader of the Decepticons the best friend in the world... And if not for her, who knows what everything would turn out to be...

“It happened, brother,” Optimus smiled and laid his servo on the shoulder of the Decepticon leader. "The war is over."

“Yes...” Megatron answered quietly. "It is..."

He changed, although probably not, perhaps the Decepticon Leader has finally become himself again. Now he and his brother have to return to their home planet Cybertron and begin to restore what was destroyed during these difficult times. The war claimed millions of lives, and these transformers cannot be returned. Cybertron suffered for too long, but why the Fallen even started the military campaign against his own people... This will probably remain a mystery forever. All Megatron could promise was to no longer allow this in the future. Prime is a leader; he puts the interests of others far above their own. Prime will never refuse help, he or she has the courage and will take any risk, in order to protect those who are in danger. To defend Cybertron and Earth from all possible invaders - these are now his goals. Looking into the exact sky blazing from fireworks among the gleaming transformers and humans, the Lord of the Decepticons smiled. For the first time in many thousands of years, he felt appeased.

**Soundtracks:**

1) Tron Legacy OST - Solar Sailer; (Blackout of Yalara and Scorponok in the desert)

2) Final Fantasy 13-2 OST - Found The Esper; (Megatron shows how the Allspark can restored)

3) Final Fantasy 13 OST - Fabula Nova Crystallis; (Cybertronians restore the All Spark, Megatron tells Yalara her about her task)

4) Tetsuwan Birdy OST - Saigo no Kousoku; (Yalara tells her grandmother about her worries)

5) Transformers The Dark Of The Moon OST - Freeway Chase; (arrival)

6) Final Fantasy XIII OST - Ending Credits; (Yalara's thoughts, a trip to the square)

7) Transformers the Movie OST - The All Spark; (restoration of the All Spark)

8) Brand x Music - Never Surrender (fireworks)


	18. Part 1. Chapter 17. If home is where the Spark is… (pt 1.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They can't stay on Earth, they must return to the home planet. Megatron didn't think that Yalara would react... like she did.

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?time_continue=2&v=nprjp5Zn4lM&feature=emb_logo)   
**

Exactly a week has passed since the solemn conclusion of peace between the Transformers and the restoration of the All Spark. And, oddly enough, everything suddenly died down. Rather, the journalists wrote about it in the newspapers, and the presenters spoke on television, but no one knew what the next step for huge mechanized intelligent creatures from another planet would be. Yalara and Megatron haven’t seen each other for a week, Optimus also rarely appeared on the Autobot base, just like Ironhide and Ratchet. Bulkhead attributed this to the fact that now leaders all the time on some kind of inter-space negotiations or important meetings with Autobots arriving from Cybertron. And almost none of the transformers let know anything about themselves.

“Not quite as I imagined it...” Yalara once complained to Kayla after school. “It feels like they cut me loose...”

“What do you mean?” she was surprised. “You have now become a world celebrity! Anyone would dream of being in your place.”

“That's not the point,” Yalara sighed. “ It's just... Black Whirlwind and I haven’t seen each other for a week already! For no reason he disappeared, didn’t even bother to contact me...”

They went outside and now walked through the schoolyard. In the afternoon in between classes, Kayla invited Yalara to go to the shopping center together after studying, where she found herself a new dress. Since Yalara was not sure that she would meet with Megatron today, she agreed. And now the girls were heading to the car that had come for Kayla.

“I'm sure your friend will soon appear again, Yal. It's just that now he is probably too busy to...”

Kayla didn’t have time to finish - because a police car with flashing lights flew out of the side road, it quickly drove up to the numb girls and abruptly stopped, announcing the neighborhood with a squeal of brakes. After that this same car turned with a metal clang into a ten-meter black-and-white robot with red eyepieces and a purple sign on the chest resembling a fox's head. The appearance of a Decepticon immediately attracted the attention of people nearby.

“Yal?” Kayla, startled and took a step back, staring at the battle robot with all her eyes.

“Yalariana Elisabeth Starshine?” The black-white Decepticon boomed in a low voice.

“Barricade?” Yalara instantly recognized him then turning to Kayla calmly said: “Don’t be scared, he is not a stranger.” Then she again looked at the transformer: “What are you doing here?”

“I have a message for you from Lord Megatron.” Barricade threw his fingers at the joints of the armor on the left servo, pulled out a small folded sheet of paper and handed it to the girl.

“From Megatron? Black Whirlwind?

Surprised Yalara unfolded the sheet of paper folded four times over, and saw the following text displayed with an ideal calligraphic underline:

_"We need to meet. Come where the flight of fantasy changed everything. I will be waiting for you there today, at 16:00 p.m._

_Black Whirlwind.”_

Yalara was simply amazed. Why did he suddenly decide to use this method to notify her? ‘...where the flight of fantasy changed everythin ...’ This is where? A strange encryption... The girl suddenly thought about several places at once, for example, the park where he revealed his Spark to her, or where they were together on the last day when he remembered... That's what it was about! Flight of fantasy was the theme of the exhibition where the girl painted herself on his wing... And what is so important that he wants to tell her that now he again decided to meet in private and so secretly? It’s not clear... And very strange.

“What does all this mean?” the girl was sincerely confused.

“I can’t imagine,” the policeman transformer shook his head, “Lord Megatron only asked me to tell you this, he said, you will understand everything yourself, Yalariana Starshine. I will let him know that you have received the message. “

“Yes, yes... thanks,” Yalara hid the note in her pocket.

“Good,” the Decepticon didn’t ask any questions. Without further ado he transformed and drove off, turning on the emergency lights, thereby slipping unhindered on the red traffic light.

How rude, Yalara shook her head, looking seing him off. If you chose the form of a police car, then set an example for others, and do not break the rules...

“So what's up?” Kayla tried to look at her friend over her shoulder to see what was written.

“No... nothing special,” Yalara crumpled the sheet of paper in her hand so that her friend wouldn’t make out anything. “This is just nah... Don’t pay attention.”

“Yeah, as I understand it...” Kayla got a little sad, “so you are not going to the mall with me, are you?”

“Why not?” Yalara raised her eyebrows in surprise. “I'll go, of course!”

“Great!”

In fact after this the girl already lost the desire to go shopping with her friend, but she also didn’t wish to idle and be lost in conjectures for a few more hours. Therefore, she decided to join Kayla.

Inside the car Yalara didn’t dare to bring out the mysterious note again, and already in the shopping center, when Kayla finally having chosen a suitable dress went to the fitting room, and again reread the message. Quite unusual for Megatron. And it is strange that he decided to contact her only now, after a week of silence... And, most importantly, where did he want to meet? ‘Where the flight of fantasy changed everything ...’ Yalara hoped that she understood the message correctly, because there have been incredible changes in the girl’s life since she became friends with the Decepticon Lord, and who knows what he means. Yalara really hoped that she guessed the place. The city park, where once at night she touched his Apark is not a suitable place - there are always a lot of people in the evening, so they won’t be allowed to talk calmly. Another one id the central city square, where a peace ceremony between transformers took place a week ago. But this is a crowded place, therefore - also not an option. A military base where they first met, but it’s far from here, and who would just let her go there? No, it must be some quiet uninhabited place. Probably, he really means that place outside the city where she painted and then they rushed to aid friends, and the transformer remembered who he really was. This place is most suitable. Otherwise... Otherwise, she simply doesn’t know what to do.

And at the appointed time Yalara decided to go there. Leaving home, she informed the butler that she was meeting with her friend. Parents didn’t worry about her, realizing that in Megatron’s presence nothing threatens their daughter. The girl took a taxi and drove to the meeting place, hoping that she correctly understood the coordinates.

About forty minutes later the taxi stopped near the exit sign for the city, Yalara paid the driver and got out of the car.

“Don't wait for me,” she said closing the door. The driver didn’t mind - the girl gave him a pretty decent amount, and who she was and why she trailed out of the city in the evening didn’t concern him at all. Therefore, the driver quickly started the engine and drove off about his business. And Yalara strode to the hill with the only spreading tree, next to which stood a huge metal figure, looking somewhere into the distance. The girl breathed a sigh of relief – she guessed right. It is strange that he flew alone, without any honor guards. Although she also came by taxi.

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3dGnaTP1ub4&feature=emb_logo)   
**

The girl was very worried: why did he invite her here, now and in such a strange way? Missed her? Could just come or fly... There was no word in the message about the purpose of the meeting, and now Yalara was lost in conjecture.

“Hey.”

“Glad you made it,” the transformer slowly turned his head.

“I got your note,” Yalara showed him the sheet of paper folded four times. “And to be honest, I... I'm just amazed that you decided to use a paper and a ballpoint pen, not a computer network, or... just put it in words... Well, what is it like to use a pen?”

“If you're interested, try writing something with a safety pin,” he joked.

Yalara giggled quietly, imagining Megatron carefully displaying words on paper with such a small object for a transformer as an ordinary ballpoint pen. Nevertheless, his handwriting was perfect. But then the girl realized that they were again moving away from the topic. As usual.

“So... Why did you call me here?”

“I have to tell you something important.” Megatron was very worried, which was completely unusual for him. “But I don’t know how you will perceive it...”

“What are you talking about?” Yalara was immediately overwhelmed with suspicion. “Something happened?”

“Actually yes.”

“What?” Yalara stiffened. “Don’t say that you and Optimus again got into a fight, and the whole peace treaty is over!”

“No. You don’ot have to worry about this, ” the Lord of the Decepticons replied quickly. Yalara breathed a sigh of relief, but immediately suspected something else was wrong.

“What then?”

“The time has come.” The Decepticon looked away. Yalara flinched - apparently, he adopted this manner from her. And such a strange statement she terribly didn’t like.

“What are you talking about?!” the girl could not stand it. “Time for what? Tell me!”

“We're leaving,” Megatron said quietly, looking at the setting sun. “Today. At 23:39 p.m.”

“Wh-what?..” Yalara asked in a sinking voice, feeling as if her stomach had plummeted down. “Where to? How? What for? Why?”

Megatron knew that a whole waterfall of questions would follow. It is impossible to understand people as a race, and he doesn’t fully understand his brethren. But he already managed to get to know one person - his best friend - very well. He knew that Yalara would want and demand an explanation. But he still didn’t know how she would behave, learning about his departure - and was most afraid of this.

“The time has come for the transformers to return to our planet to establish the official peace agreement.” The Leader of the Decepticons turned to his friend, their eyes met. “It's time to go home.”

“Home?” the girl caught her breath. “To this... uh... Siberion of yours?”

“Cybertron,” the Leader of the Decepticons corrected.

“Well, yes, exactly. And...” confused Yalara bit her lip, still not fully aware of what was happening. “Well... And can’t you establish this agreement of yours here? On Earth? Especially after the restoration of the Allspark. You're the leader... Prime... You can give an order, and...”

“Unfortunately not,” the Decepticon shook his head. “Such events are not held in distant worlds... To order or not... Even leaders obey certain rules. Your parents are members of the government. You must understand.”

Yalara resolutely did not understand. Or maybe she just didn’t want to. In any case nothing depends on her here. She so doesn’t want to let her alien friend go. But nothing can be done. The girl exhaled noisily and sat down on the grass, hugging her knees with her hands.

“In any case, it would have happened eventually,” Megatron sank to the ground next to her.

“Ahhh... I see...” the girl swallowed a lump coming up to her throat. He flies away. She knew that this was inevitable, and it might happen very soon, but... already today... And they haven’t seen each other in an unofficial setting for the last week... All some kind of meetings, the establishment of peace treaties and all that.. After all, Yalara herself pushed him to this. And now does she really have to part with Megatron? And there is no time for friends to just be with each other... just talk...

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cqmet6VzKUM&feature=emb_logo)   
**

The sun was slowly going down, a gentle breeze was blowing, moving leaves of the near growing trees and playing with Yalara’s hair, loud birds flashed overhead, as if calling for someone... Tomorrow nothing will change here. The planet will remain as always. Its natives will live their usual lives. And one single human will feel very lonely...

“Megatronus...”

“What, Yalara?” He was slightly surprised that the friend called him by name. Yes, even by his full name.

“Do you want to return home? To your world?”

“I don’t have much of a choice,” the transformer replied calmly. “I always fought for our clan to return to our home planet. Although my path was not... quite right, the goal was one. Now it will happen. Honestly, I'm... happy.”

From this phrase, Yalara jumped, as if a poisonous snake crawled next to her. What did he say?! Is he happy?! So this is how it is! So, it turns out, Yalara angrily thought that he wants to return there more than stay with me!!! And all these ‘rules’ are just excuses! He doesn’t want to stay with her! Well, yes, he got what he wanted - he is the Leader of the Decepticons again, the future ruler of Cybertron, he is an important person. He used her and now throws her away as an unnecessary thing! Ungrateful flying long-winged tin can! I did so much for you, I gave you my fragment of the Allspark, and you... you...

Almost always sweet and friendly face of Yalara was distorted by hatred. The girl had never experienced such strong negative emotions even to Tiffany, who always teases her.

“What?” Megatron beame wary.

“Take me to home.” The girl demanded in an icy voice.

“Yalara?”

“Black Whirlwind. Take. Me. Home.” She minted through her teeth.

“Why are you mad?”

“I want to go home!!!” Yalara snapped, clenching her fists. So he still doesn’t understand?! Vile alien! The girl struggled to hold back so as not to give him a kick in the leg. Although, having somewhat compared her own and his sizes, she came to the conclusion that this, to put it mildly, would be stupid and useless, there is no question of safety at all. But no, there are many other ways to hurt.

Megatron couldn’t guess what exactly she was thinking, but he understood that it was pointless to say anything - she wouldn’t listen. What caused this aggression? Aggression towards him? At what point did this rage manifest itself? The Leader of the Decepticons could command armies, knew how to crush rebellions and how to deal with enemies, knew mathematics and quantum physics, knew how to manipulate others... And now he had no idea how to behave with one single organic being, couldn’t think of what to say. Humans just like Cybertronians don’t obey the laws of logic. Confused (for the first time in an incredibly long time!), the Decepticon didn’t come up with anything but to transform and deliver Yalara home.

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mf5PaClwyHQ&feature=emb_logo)   
**

The girl was silent all the way back, now gritting her teeth, clenching her fingers, biting her lips and struggling to keep from crying. For all attempts of Megatron to speak with her, she answered that she wanted to go home. When they arrived, she immediately went back a few steps and stopped continuing to angrily look at her feet, as if expecting something.

“Yal?”

“Well, what else do you want?!” She soared again. “Youwere about to fly away, and fly wherever you wanted! Leave me!” But for some reason the girl was in no hurry to run home.

“I don't understand you...” Megatron muttered.

“Of course you don’t!” Yalara's voice broke into a scream. “Where do you understand if you don't want this! Of course, Cybertron is all you can think of!”

What are you sa...”

“I thought I meant something to you!” the girl sobbed. “I thought we were friends!”

“But we are friends...”

“Not anymore!!!” Yalara flushed reddened, panting from tears. “You... you… You betrayed me! I hate you! Get out of here, Black Whirlwind!!! I don’t want to know you anymore!!!” And Yalara rushed to the house with all her speed not stopping sobbing.

Megatron watched her with a bewildered look. What happened? Did he do something wrong? Why did she act like that? He didn’t even have time to deliver to her that important thing as a sign of friendship and gratitude for what she had done for him and his clan. But now, according to Yalara herself, they are no longer friends...

“Yal...” Megatron wanted to follow her, but unexpectedly changed his mind and, waving his hand, said quietly, turning to her house, from which muffled sobs reached his sensitive audio sensors: “Alright, forget it. If that’s what you want...” The leader of the Decepticons transformed and, having thrown up clouds of dust, rushed into the sky.

Yalara, who was watching him from her room, curtained the window and threw herself on the bed, panting with grief and choking on tears. He didn’t understand anything...

* * *

At first Megatron wanted to return to his base, but then remembering that there is now in full swing the work of collecting equipment and transporting it to their ship, he decided to fly out of the city. Everyone’s busy, flickering, running around. And they will certainly notice that their Leader is again in a bad mood. What if he won’t restrain himself and hurt someone again? To the question: ‘My liege, what happened?’ immediately BOOM (!) - fist in the forehead... or a cannon. Especially if he could thoroughly brush Starscream... Megatron mentally grinned. No, let them first finish ‘packing’, and only then... We’ll see.

He was terribly offended, he was angry at Yalara for the scandal that had just occurred. Because for no reason she told him that they were no longer friends... Why? Why are humans so inconsistent in their decisions? They can change their mind ten times in one day. But aggression from the one whom he knew well and loved as a younger sister... whom he considered a family...

‘I hate you!’ these words stubbornly didn’t want to leave the Decepticon’s auditory sensors. And from this the rage boiled even more in his chest. And I hate you, Yalara!!! Megatron sharply dived down and, still in the air, having left the alternative form, swung his fist into the ground. The crater turned out to be impressive...

* * *

Sam went into the garage near his house and, turning on the light, closed the doors. Then he slowly approached Bumblebee, who immediately went from the car mode to his usual one.

“I spoke to my parents,” Sam sighed. “At first they were against it, but then allowed me to go today with you. And when I said that the Minister of Defense himself will take me back...”

“But this is not so,” the Autobot objected right away, sitting down on the floor in front of the guy to be somewhat lower.

“But why should my parents know all the details? I’ll be taken back by a government cat by the order of the Minister of Defense - almost the same thing.”

“Sorry, it won’t be me…”

“Yes,” the guy sighed and turned away for a second, rubbing his eyes. “Too bad you're flying away, Bee. I'll miss you.”

“And I will miss you too, Sam, and... Hey, are you crying?”

“No,” the guy quickly waved his hand. “Something in my eye. I...” he fell silent again for a few seconds, then said quietly: “Thank you for everything, Bee... I... You are the best friend I could ever dream of.”

“I wanted to tell you the same thing, Sam...” Bumblebee handed the guy his right servo and put the human on his shoulder. “You are my best friend.”

* * *

Yalara walked around her room in confusion, not knowing what to do. She first contacted her mother, then her father. Both confirmed that the transformers were really about to fly off today. Then the girl threw a terrible scandal, after which she stated that everyone had betrayed her, and angrily threw the phone away. She was desperate. Resentment after a while gave way to anger, and that, in turn, to longing. Is it all going to end like this? And this is after all that they experienced together? No... That shouldn't be... It's not fair...

The girl took a photo album from the bookshelf, sat on the bed and began flipping through the pages with photos. She bought this album specifically to put pictures of their adventures with Black Whirlwind there. This idea came to Yalara’s mind after winning the air races. They were photographed from all sides, and one picture taken from a pretty good angle was especially remembered by the girl - she stands on Black Whirlwind’s shoulder, holding his shoulder pad with one hand and throwing up the winner's cup with the other. It was the best birthday in her life... And all these few months that she spent with Black Whirlwind - too. And in an instant everything collapsed...

Yalara felt an urgent need to talk with someone, but no one was home as luck would have it. None of her family. Parents at work, grandmother left for a visit yesterday and will return only after a couple of days. But Yalara did n’t want to talk with the butler or guards — these were strangers to her. There was only one person who could help her now.

Finding her mobile phone in the corner of the room, which she threw there after talking with her parents, Yalara dialed Andrey's number.

“Hello, Yal.”

“Hi. Are you busy now?”

“What? Oh, no...” the guy replied quickly, although the opposite could be said by his voice with a 100% guarantee. “I'm working on my bike again. Such a thing...” Andrei wanted to explain, but then he remembered that Yalara didn’t understand anything in motorbikes at all, and decided to remain silent. “And why?”

“I... you... I need to talk to you. It is important. Can we meet?”

“Well, that's not a question...” he agreed. “Where?”

“I... Can I come to you?.. Now...” Yalara really didn’t want to talk about such things in a public place. She was very interested in whether Andrei knew what she learned today.

“Of course.”

“Thank you, I will arrive soon.”

Yalara asked Roger to take her to Andrei Makov’s house, and then said that he didn’t need to wait for he. Since the driver knew well Yalara’s Russian friend, he didn’t object.

As soon as he left, Yalara went up to the steps of the Makovs' house and rang the doorbell. Andrei’s aunt, Evgenia Makova, opened it to her..

“Hello, Yalara.”

“Good afternoon, Mrs. Makova,” she said embarrassedly in reply. “And... Is Andrey home?”

“He's in the garage. Come on in, I'll call him now.”

“Thank you.”

Yalara has been to Andrei’s house more than once, and his relatives treated her well. The girl liked to visit her friend.

Going inside, Yalara saw in the living room Andrei’s uncle, Mikhail Makov, sitting in an armchair and watching European football. Nearby sat his little daughter, Anya.

“Yalara! I'm glad to see you. Come in, don't be shy.”

“Hello, Mr. Makov... Hello, Ann.” Yalara smiled at the girl, but she didn’t answer, staring all eyes at the one who had entered. Judging by her face, Andrei's younger cousin was embarrassed by Yalara’s presence. The girl only wanted to ask what frightened the little one so much, but then the front door opened and Andrei came into the house, the guy’s nose was stained with some kind of grease.

“Hi,” he smiled at his friend. “Well, what happened?“

“Umm...” Yalara hesitated. She didn’t want their conversation to be heard by Andrei's relatives. If the matter was especially important, then the girl was always reluctant to explain herself in the presence of those whom she considered superfluous in conversation, whom this information didn’t concern at all. And Andrei knew that.

“So, I see...” he said thoughtfully and nodded to the stairs. “Let's go.”

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=53UYXfEBIKo&feature=emb_logo)   
**

They headed to the second floor into Andrei’s room. Judging by Yalara’s behavior, something really bad happened. Having reached the room, the guy first let his friend inside, then he went in and closed the door behind him. Yalara glanced at the wall clock hanging over the bed. Twenty-five minutes after six... Five and a half hours anf that’s it... She went to the window and looked thoughtfully into the darkening sky.

“Yal?” Andrei’s voice was heard behind her, from which she started. “So... What happened?”

“Today Megatron...” Yalara lowered her head, remaining to stand with her back to a friend, “ he told me something... Did you know that...”

“Mmm?” Andrei was wary. It was clear from his face that he had no idea. “What’s with Megatron? What should I have known?”

“He is flying away,” Yalara swallowed, moving away from the window. “They all are tonight... flying away...”

“What?” asked Andrei. “Where are they going to?”

“To their native planet... This... Cybertron. Yes. Like a peace agreement and all that... Black Whirlwind... hmm... Megatronus Prime... He told that officially the peace would be established there...” Yalara removed a lock of hair from her face and shook her head nervously. “Well, you understand. He and Optimus are future rulers of their planet, damn it, their mother's foot!” the girl squeezed her left hand into a fist and with a force hit her right palm. “So here... something like this... The fact is that they will not stay with us...”

“I see.” Andrei thoughtfully looked out the window.

“You see ?! Yalara exclaimed. “And it's all? Is that all you can tell me?!”

“And what do you want to hear?” the guy grunted.

“Well... yes... anything! At least something! Will they just fly away and... And...” the girl bit her lip and turned away.

“You don't want to let him go, do you?” He guessed.

“What do you think?!” Yalara snapped back. “Of course not! Black Whirlwind, that is Megatron... my... My friend. He is like a brother to me. Big brother, you understand?”

“Then why are you hiding from him?”

It was a perfectly legitimate question, but Yalara would rather be silent. To answer it means to admit what exactly she did what she said. Could she call Megatron her friend after this? Most importantly, can he call her his friend? But the girl at the same time understood that if she didn’t tell anyone about it, an ever-increasing guilt would never leave her.

“We... we quarreled...” she said softly, and before Andrei could ask the next question, she began to explain: “I was so angry when heard about their departure. I just freaked out. Was frightened of myself...” She sobbed. “I told him that I no longer want to see him, that he betrayed me, and that... And that we are friends no longer...”

“Wow,” Andrew whistled, “tough.”

“Mmm. I myself don’t know what came over me.” Yalara, sniffing, sat down on the bed. “And now I don’t know what to do.”

“Yeah, Starshine, you did just great.” Andrei’s look became cold. Yalara flinched - this is the first time he called her by her last name. “To say this to the chief Decepticon...”

“What are you talking about?”

“You, apparently, forgot who your so-called ‘big brother’ is. The leader of the Decepticon clan, with whom humans and Autobots were recently at war, the most powerful of the transformers... And... and... Damn, it’s just a miracle that he didn’t wipe out our entire city and its surroundings!”

“He will not,” Yalara objected timidly. “He has changed!”

“You know, I also didn’t think that you were able to tell such a thing to one of your friends!” Andrei continued to be angry. “So you are not to judge about this.”

“I didn’t want this... I just didn’t want him to fly away...”

“You still haven’t changed anything by hysteria, you made it worse,” her friend from Russia wisely said, “first of all to yourself. They will leave Earth anyway, whether you want it or not. And then, I think, you are not the only one who doesn’t want to let them go.”

This is probably true. Yalara is not the only one who is friends with transformers. But what about Sam, Mikaela and baby Sari? And the same Andrei? All of them are also worried. But none of them behaves so vilely. No one accuses them of betraying friendship. No one but her.

“What should I do?”

“You have to talk to him,” the guy said decisively. “Talk and apologize before it's too late.”

“What's the point?” She grunted incredulously. “You yourself just said that this will not change anything! Transformers will fly home anyway. What can I do? It turns out that nothing depends on me...”

For several seconds Andrei was silently thoughtful, and then he said quietly:

“No, Yalara, something you can do. There is one thing that depends on you.”

“Huh?” a spark of hope slipped in the girl's wide eyes. “What exactly?..”

“What memories will you and Megatron have about each other: good or bad...”

Yalara never found what to answer. For a second it seemed to her that Andrei would give her a hint how to act, how not to let Megatron leave her... But this didn’t happen, and therefore she became even more offended. However, she understood that her friend was certainly right. As always. The girl was silent for a few more seconds, and then hesitantly asked:

“Can I make a call?”

“Of course,” Andrei nodded toward the phone on the nightstand, and he headed for the door: “I'll leave you to it.”

Yalara smiled. Yes, Andrei Makov has long been a good friend for her, and she never had many friends. He perfectly felt and understood people. Though originally he’s from another country. But this is not important. Yalara is very glad that she has such a good friend. After a little hesitation she picked up the phone and dialed her father's number.

** Soundtracks: **

1) Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen OST - Sam Off To College; (Barricade delivers a message from Megatron to Yalara)

2) Armageddon OST - Harry And Grace Make Peace; (Megatron and Yalara meet, he tells her about the departure)

3) Transformers: The Dark Of The Moon OST - Are You Coming With Me; (further conversation, Yalara asks if Megatron wants to fly away)

4) Transformers: The Dark Of The Moon OST - Goodbyes; (Yalara weeps, Megatron is offended, Sam and Bumblebee say goodbye to each other)

5) Armageddon OST - Goodbye Grace (Andrey offers Yalara a way out)


	19. Part 1. Chapter 18. If home is where the Spark is… (pt 2.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yalara asks for Megatron's forgiveness. But the transformers still have to go...

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zg5DazuetcY&feature=emb_logo)   
**

Andrei went downstairs. He didn’t want to stand behind the door and eavesdrop. Yalara herself will tell him if she wants. And if not, the guy won’t ask who exactly she decided to call.

“Andrei?” his aunt asked surprised, leaving the living room. “And where is Yalara? Already gone?”

“No. She is upstairs, talking on the phone.”

“Something happened?”

“Well yes. Something like that. Yal... She has a very difficult situation. She quarreled with a friend.” Andrei decided not to go into details and not to mention that this ‘friend’ is also not a human. “A very close friend of hers, today he returns home. And Yalara... she wants...” Then his phone rang, and Andrei was glad that he wouldn’t even have to invent anything: “Sorry, my friend is calling.”

“I see,” aunt nodded and went to the kitchen.

“Hello? Yes Sam, hi. What? Yes I know. Yes. No, I...” He turned to the stairs leading to the second floor. “I’ll come with Yalara. Mandatory. Tell them we will definitely be there. Yeah, okay. Bye.”

He suddenly heard steps behind his back. Andrei quickly hid his cell phone in the pocket and turned to the descending Yalara:

“Well?”

The girl slowly approached Andrei and, looking down at the floor, mumbled quietly:

“I just talked with dad... Well, they are leaving today from the cosmodrome at the base where we met Ultra Magnus and...”

“What time?”

“At half past eleven. Ummm... More precisely at 23:39, everything is exactly there. Cosmonautics...”

“Well,” Andrei, who decided not to talk about the conversation he just had with Sam Witwicky, looked at his wristwatch, “we have five more hours...”

Yalara giggled nervously and leaned her back against the wall, arms crossed over her chest. What did he want to say? That she still have time to talk with Megatron? Or what is left to wait for a very short time, and after the transformers depart everything will again be as before? Then it will be possible to breathe freely and get rid of the guilty feeling tormenting her? If, of course, this is possible...

“Yalara?”

“What?”

“So will you go?”

“Where to?” the girl portrayed a misunderstanding, although she knew perfectly well what Andrei had in mind.

“Whereto, where to!” He mimicked. “See them off. That's where.”

“You think I should?”

The girl looked sneakily at Andrei. She cannot make this decision herself, so she wants the guy to tell her what to do. Of course, Yalara wants to see Megatron at least one more time, but... After what happened today, the girl doubted whether she had the courage to look him in the eye. And if she can, then bursts into grief.

“Nobody forces you,” Andrei shrugged.

“I know...” Yalara sighed and sat down the steps, hiding her face in her hands. “Just... What if he doesn't want to talk to me?”

“I definitely can't say that,” Andrei sat next to her. “But, if you let him go without saying goodbye, then until the end of your days you will regret it.”

Yalara raised her head, still looking at the fingers of her hands. She understood that Andrei was certainly right.

* * *

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QoyZDaMlsiQ&feature=emb_logo)   
**

Not knowing where to go, Megatron decided to fly to the cosmodrome and personally monitor how preparations for the upcoming flight were going. It would be better not to think about what happened moments ago. Soon he will be home, soon the Earth, as well as Yalara, will be left far behind. In the old days he wouldn’t have hesitated to start a new military campaign without explaining to anyone the reasons. And just to drown out the pain and frustration, but now... Now that he knew who he was, the Lord of the Decepticons couldn’t afford to stoop to such a thing. However, this doesn’t mean that he cannot, as before, be rude to his subordinates if they do something wrong, although now penalties should be softer.

Preparations were in full swing at the space center, and outside the cosmodrome a whole crowd had of those who wanted to see the evening launch already gathered. Megatron landed right on the launch pad next to the Autobot ship called the ‘Omega Supreme’, on which Autobots and Decepticons will fly together. During one of the battles with the Decepticons already on Earth, the ship suffered severe damage, and now work has been underway to restore the engines for a week now. Some of the systems were disabled, and the humans didn’t have suitable technologies for repairing the ship, so the launch will be carried out according to ‘earthly traditions’.

“I don’t trust these human engines,” Lugnut muttered, along with Blitzwing, Prowl and Bulkhead, loading containers on board containing disassembled equipment delivered from both bases. “I saw a lot of movies.”

“So that means what the Decepticons do in their free time,” Prowl grinned. “I didn’t think that human television programs could be interesting for you.”

“Interesting - no, funny - yes,” Lugnut didn’t slow down the answer, trying to lie as convincingly as possible.

Megatron silently walked in front of the ship, pretending to be closely following what was happening, but in fact he was mentally very and very far away. On the one hand, they can fly away even now, but... No, let everything happen exactly on schedule. And the point is not that the Leader of the Decepticons still doesn’t trust the Autobots and is partly even afraid to fly with them on the same ship, but rather... No. No, no and one more time no. They are no longer friends, it was Yalara who made it very clear to him. Maybe that's even better... At least he will fly away without any regrets. But he wanted... Well, obviously, it shouldn’t happen.

“Megatron?” came out behind him a low, but soft voice of his brother. “Something happened?”

“What?!” the Decepticon sharply turned around. “What do you want, Optimus? No, nothing happened.”

“Are you sure?”

“One hundred percent,” Megatron snapped, realizing that he didn’t portray calm too well. “How is the preparation going?”

“Almost done. Have you spoken to Yalara?”

Megatron flinched and turned away. That is the question that took him by surprise. He just need to pull himself together, neither Optimus nor anyone else should know anything. The Leader of the Decepticons needed neither support nor sympathy. He will not allow himself such weaknesses. No. Everything that happened today must remain forgotten. Forever and ever.

“Yes,” Megatron said in an even voice, looking at the same large ship of Ultra Megnus called the Silver Arrow, standing near the Omega. Both cruisers start today simultaneously. “I spoke to her.”

“And?” Optimus insisted. “How did she react?”

“Fine.”

“How fine?”

“Hey, you know what...” Megatron sharply turned to his brother with the intention of ‘very politely’ hinting to the Leader of the Autobots that he was getting into something none of his business, but then from below came an uncertain but loud cough. Both Primes lowered their heads and saw Mikaela Banes standing next to them. She arrived at the launch site in the morning, wanting to help if necessary.

“Sorry for interrupting...”

“What happened, Mikaela?” Optimus Prime immediately turned his attention from his brother to the girl.

“Sam just called,” Mikaela answered. “He and Bumblebee are already on their way here, will take Sari and Professor Sumdac along the way. Andrei and Yalara will arrive soon too.”

“It cannot be,” Megatron said immediately. “Yalara will not come.”

“Why?” Optimus and Mikaela surprised in one voice. Then Megatron realized that he had blabbed, not wanting it himself. But maybe he can still get out of this...

“I myself asked her not to come,” the Decepticon lied. “Yalara said she had some important things to do today. She cannot be in two places at once, right?”

“Things?” Mikaela's eyes widened. “What else is she doing ?! Andrew told Sam that they would come together. She must... Well, now I’ll call her...”

“Don’t.” Megatron lifted up his right arm with a fusion cannon attached to it.

“Why?”

“Because I said so.” And the Decepticon walked away from them, no longer wanting to explain anything. Mikaela and Opimus looked at each other in surprise.

The remaining hours passed in the final preparations for the launch. The sun was already hidden behind the horizon and stars flashed in the sky. There were even more people outside the base. All transformers and their friends have already arrived. Only two were missing.

“Damn, where are Andrei and Yalara?” Mikaela kept glancing at her watch. “How long to?! Oh, I hope they will make it in time...”

* * *

“Hurry, Roger, hurry!” Yalara urged the driver.

“Seven minutes left!” Andrei looked at his watch.

Yalara spent all this time in his house, thinking whether she must to go or not. And so, when there was very little time left, the girl made a decision. She called Roger on the phone and asked to drive up to Andrei’s house and pick them both up, but before that the driver had to go up to Yalara’s room and take something very important from there. And now, there is almost no time left, but they haven’t yet arrived.

“My god, my god, my god...” Yalara fidgeted in her seat, clasping her hands prayerfully, trying to calm down. What will she say to Megatron when she sees him? How will he behave? Do they need to meet at all after the scandal she arranged? The girl didn’t even know what is better: to arrive before the launch, or to be late and comfort herself by the fact that she at least tried to be in time to get on time.

The car stopped at a checkpoint, next to which a crowd gathered to see the launch. The driver lowered the side window to talk with the guard, but then Yalara intervened:

“We urgently need to go through! Let us pass, please!”

The guard was unspeakably surprised at such a demand, but nevertheless decided to object:

“No entrance to the base without proper authorization. Who are you?”

Not knowing what came over her, Yalara got out of the car and abruptly stepped towards the military man:

“Listen, this is an extremely important matter! I am Yalarians Elisabeth Starshine, Minister of Defense, my father, now at this base. And my friend, Black... uh... Megatronus Prime, too! If you don’t let us pass, they will both be very unhappy. Contact your superiors, everything will be confirmed. Otherwise, no barrier will stop me!”

The guard was simply in shock - not every day teenagers so brazenly demand that they be allowed into the territory of a military facility. Although, the day is extremely unusual today. This girl could be anyone, but if she told the truth, then...

He took on the radio:

“Sir, here came uhh...”

“Yalariana Starshine,” the girl crossed her arms over her chest and pursed her lips in displeasure.

“Here came Yalariana Starshime. What do I do?”

“Let them pass immediately,” the voice answered over the radio.

“Yes, sir!” the guard removed the walkie-talkie and saluted Yalara: “Drive through, Miss Starshine.”

Yalara with a triumphant smile got into the passenger seat, and the car moved on.

“Well, you’re great, Yal!” Andrei was amazed, shoving his friend with a fist in the shoulder with a smile. “Seriously, I didn’t expect this.”

“Yes, me too...” the girl honestly admitted, looking down in embarrassment. In part, she was even incredibly pleased that she wasn’t afraid to start a dispute with the military man. Before Yalara wouldn’t have decided on this.

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iKDDhqoSAE0&feature=emb_logo)   
**

He was still waiting, although didn’t understand why. There were minutes before the launch, and he still stood at the gangway of the ship and looked around. He heard spectators making noise in the distance, wishing to see the launch of the ships, recorded the negotiations of the flight control center and the pilots of both ships, and... still didn’t move.

“We have to go, brother,” Optimus went down the ramp and came to Megatron. “Everyone else is already on the ship.”

“Yes,” the Decepticon said muffledly, realizing that the time has come. He turned slowly and followed the Autobot Leader toward the ship, when suddenly...

“Black Whirlwind! Wait!” unexpectedly came Yalara’s voice from behind. Megatron turned slowly. She ran to him, panting, as if afraid that she wouldn’t make it in time. In fact, it is. But why is she here? Megatron was incredibly surprised - he didn’t expect to see her now after today's quarrel, although he hoped in the very depths of the Spark, therefore he waited until the last.

“Maybe...” Optimus pointed toward the ship, where the others were already waiting.

“Yes. You go, I’ll be in but a moment,” Megatron muttered and headed to Yalara.

Strange, she said that she no longer wants to see him... As Soundwave would say: it’s not clear, not logical. Humans tend to say one thing and do another. And she is here - Mikaela Banes was right. But how did she know? He walked slowly to the girl. Black cloak, fluffy hair, cool look in her eye. She learned this from him. They both adopted a lot from each other. Megatron himself gave his mind some intimidation to disorientate the interlocutors, so that others would fear him, not knowing what to expect. And now she repeats his manner. But this is not even the point - apparently, she herself is not too confident. What does she need?

“Yalara?”

“Yes.” She bit her lip, looking embarrassed at her feet. After the scandal arranged by her today, the girl was afraid to watch the transformer in the eyepieces. Now her act pushed them apart like single-pole magnets.

“Did you want something?” Megatron tried to give his voice as much indifference as possible. Now he didn’t know what to expect from her.

“Well, I...”

“What?”

“So I am... Well...” Yalara scratched the top of her head in confusion, trying to find the right words, but couldn’t. “I wish you to fly home well...”

“Thank you,” the Decepticon Leader answered in a colorless voice. Well, if that's all, then he shouldn’t linger anymore. Is their so long and wonderful friendship will end like this? But if so, what to do... Megatron slowly turned around and headed for the ship.

“No, wait!!!” the girl called out in a broken voice. The transformer turned around in surprise. Well, what else is there?

“I... I'm sorry… Forgive me, please...” Yalara swallowed and sniffed, tears flowed down her cheeks, she burst into tears and lowered her gaze to the ground. “Forgive me for today. I'm sorry that I acted like this, that I said all this... I don’t think so...” She shook her head sharply and wrapped her fingers around her forearms, shaking and panting. “I got lost. I... I, you know, just...” Yalara raised her tear-stained eyes. “I just don't want you to leave... Forgive me...”

“Alright, forget it,” the Lord of the Decepticons leaned over and gently ran a fingertip over her wet cheek. “I'm not mad at you.”

“R... r-really?” Yalara sobbed.

“Yes. Well calm down.”

“Megatronus!” Optimus called out again from the ladder of the ship.

“Coming!” the Decepticon snapped and turned back to Yalara: “I have to go.”

The girl nodded her head and, sniffing, whispered:

“Good luck. Promise...” She sniffed and wiped her nose. “Promise you will come back again.”

“As soon as I can,” Megatron sighed. No, if it drags on for some time, he himself will not be able to resist the so-called tears. And this is unacceptable for the Leader of the Decepticons!

“Here, this is for you...” Yalara handed him something solid and flat, wrapped in paper. Expanding it, Megatron to a considerable surprise saw... a photo in a dark brown frame behind glass. In this photo he saw himself and Yalara standing on his shoulder holding the winner cup of the of aviation competitions high above her head. The transformer didn’t know what to say.

“It was my happiest birthday ever,” Yalara laughed through her tears. “Thanks to you. Don’t forget me, okay?”

Megatron carefully held a so small for his size photo with two fingers. Air races... How many screenshots he has his memory! How long ago it was... It was then that he first remembered again that he had a second alternative form. He wanted to participate in competitions not only to prove himself, but also to make a gift to his best friend. Then, on that very day, the Decepticon was truly happy. And he will never forget it. But he cannot fly away without doing something else... The Decepticon, hiding the photo in the joints of the armor on the left arn, turned to the ship:

“And where... where...”

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SxX6phlbds8&feature=emb_logo)   
**

Then Lugnut jumped down the ladder and handed the lord a small black box the size of a human palm. And Megatron, in turn, handed this box to Yalara.

“What is it?” the girl opened the lid and froze: there was a lilac-colored medallion on a long chain and in the shape of a Decepticon sign, which was a little somewhere around a third of the index finger! Yalara raised round eyes to the Lord of the Decepticons.

“And this is for you. For your help,” Megatron explained with a smile.

“This is a symbol of your membership in the Decepticon clan,” Lugnut announced earnestly. “You are the first alien to be awarded this honor.” And, catching himself, he added: “Well... In a sense...”

“Our clan has a belief,” Megatron interrupted: “Whoever stabs in the back is our archenemy, who fights with honor — a worthy ally or opponent, and who helps — a good friend. I already forgot what it feels like. But think the time has come to revive our principles.”

“This... this...” Yalara simply had no words. “I don’t... I don’t know what to say...”

“No need to say anything,” Megatron answered in a whisper. “Just don't forget us. And maybe one day we will meet again.”

“I... I hope so.” Yalara sobbed, putting a chain with a Decepticon sign on her neck. “Yes. We will. I will wait for your return. Come back... Please…”

“Okay...” he answered quietly.

“Say: I promise...” New tears rolled down Yalara’s cheeks.

“I promise, Yal...” the Decepticon squatted in front of her and ran his index finger through her hair. Then he extended the left servo, the girl immediately climbed into it. “I will certainly fly again. Do you believe me?” He brought her to his chest, and Yalara clung to the non-cold metal, feeling tension of the transformer’s field and strange attractive energy of the Matrix.

“Yes...”

“Then I have to go.” Megatron realized that this could last forever. He lowered the girl to the ground and straightened. “Now I must leave to return someday. And when this happens, you will know about it faster than my ship reaches the surface of Earth.”

“Thank you...” she sincerely thanked, smiling. “For everything. You have done even more for me than you can imagine.”

“I did nothing special,” objected Megatron. “We owe it to you to end the war.” The transformer said the last phrase very quietly, and then looked around to check if anyone else had heard him.

“You are mistaken,” Yalara forced a smile, feeling that now she was about to cry again. “You changed my life... I became a completely different person thanks to you. I have never had a friend like you.”

“Likewise, Yal... Likewise.” The Deceptikon smiled in response, not mentioning that he appreciates Yalara’s actions no less. After all, she was the first who made him think, the first whom he listened to, the first who became a real friend to him. Those who were his friends once have long turned into followers and subordinates, following the orders of their leader. The war left no room for friendly feelings in his Spark. Until Yalara appeared. But pride prevented him from admitting it. “Well, I have to go.”

“Goodbye, Black Whirlwind... Megatronus... I wish you to find what you have always been looking for.”

The Lord of the Decepticons nodded, turned silently, and, together with Lugnut got up the ladder of the ship. He didn’t turn around, despite all Yalara’s hopes. He didn’t like goodbyes. But he never gave rise to suspicion.

The ladders of both ships closed, and through a speakerphone a male voice ordered all outsiders to leave the launch pad immediately. The mourners quickly complied with the requirement and now watched the launch, being a few hundred meters from the border of the cosmodrome itself. Both ships, illuminated by searchlights, were clearly visible from there against the night sky.

“Well, that’s all then...” Mikaela whispered softly. “Funny... So much time has passed, but it seems to me that they just arrived yesterday.”

“That's right,” Sam agreed. “Without them, everything will be very different now...”

“But we have great memories,” Andrei tried to look for positive aspects just to hide that he was just as hard to part with transformers.

“Yes, here you are right...” Mikaela swallowed a lump on her throat.

Yalara stood silently, inseparably looking at two spacecraft preparing for launch. That's all... It seems that this time her grandmother was mistaken, saying that ‘their common path with Megatron is not over yet’. Maybe this is the end? The end of their friendship, their adventures... And so she wants to bring everything back... She groped a chain around her neck with a new medallion. The Decepticon sign... Megatron considers her a part of his clan... This... Yalara couldn’t even find the word ... Maybe someday he will return, but after how many years? And whether he will return at all... Yalara didn’t know this, which made her heart even harder...

“Who would have thought that we would fly on the same ship with the Autobots,” Barricade said thoughtfully, looking out the porthole, behind which the buildings of the people's military base were still visible.

“We'll have to get used to each other again on Cybertron,” the judicious Blackout answered, with Scorponok sitting on his lap, and the gunman was playing with him ‘catch my finger’. “And now I would like to solve everything differently - not with the help of weapons and fists.”

“What are you talking about, boys!” Black Arachnia grinned. She was still angry at Optimus, because of who she became who she is now, and at Megatron for the fact that he still doesn’t show the necessary attention to her.

Ironhide and Starscream, who took the places of pilots, carried out the last test. Megatron and Optimus sat behind their deputies.

“Control, we are ready to launch,” said Ironhide through communications. “Last check.”

“Got it, ‘Omega Supreme’,” a man's voice answered him. Exactly a minute before the launch.”

“’Silver Arrow’ is in touch,” Sentinel Prime sounded in the speakers. “Do you read?”

“Loud and clear,” the Leader of the Autobots answered somewhat irritatedly. “We start the launch.”

“’Omega Supreme’, this is the launch control center. One minute before the start, begin the accelerators launch operations.”

“Got in, control,” Ironhide reported, along with Starscream conducting the last pre-launch check and following the instructions from the space command.

“Thirty seconds to launch,” the speakerphone rang across the spaceport. The countdown has begun. The audience held their breath, even before that moment the reporters lowered their microphones, and the operators switched cameras to the ships preparing for launch.

“Ten, nine, eight, seven...”

Yalara clenched her new locket in her fist. That's all, now nothing can be changed... Behind Sari’s sob was heard, but the girl didn’t think to turn around.

“...six, five, four...”

She doesn’t want to say goodbye, but she must...

“...three two one...”

The engines rustled, and at the same time fiery flashes burst from the nozzles of both ships. Both ships began to rise into the air, overcoming the Earth's gravity and leaving behind a puff of dirty smoke. Some of those present whistled and clapped their hands, someone waved after the retreating ships, and someone just stood silently and watched two ships, which seemed to be two luminous balls in the night sky.

That's all, Yalara thought to herself, painfully clutching in her hand the chain with a small Decepticon sign. It is over. At least she managed to apologize and now didn’t feel as vile as recently. Although she still felt pain because of Megatron’s departure.

They watched the two Cybertronian ships until they completely disappeared from sight. Five minutes later all the spectators gathered to watch the launch of the Cybertron ships began to disperse, discussing what had just happened. It was already quite late, and Yalara's father kindly invited all his daughter's friends to their house for the night. Yalara’s mother was also only in favor. At first the guys hesitated, but then they nevertheless decided to agree - they had something to discuss together and share their impressions. Yalara somehow didn’t care. Moreover, she now really wanted to be alone, but still decided not to offend her remaining friends.

On the way home, Sam, Andrei, Mikaela, and Sari cheerfully and animatedly discussed past events. First there was a war, and then...

“I remember fleeing from Megatron I climbed onto the roof of a skyscraper, and then almost fall out of there!” Sam recalled. “This was the first serious battle of transformers on Earth.”

“Yeah,” Mikaela agreed frowningly. “As I recall, it was so terribly. Fair.”

“Before that, my parents bought a car for me,” Sam continued. “And it turned out to be a disguised Bumblebee!”

“Seriously?” Andrei surprised.

“Well yes! Imagine how surprised I was when the car drove by itself!”

“And what did you do?” Sari inquired.

“Well, what?” Sam didn’t understand. “Called the police and rushed after him on a bicycle. That's when Barricade nearly killed me.”

“Barricade is really something,” Yalara confirmed with a smile, remembering how he delivered her Megatron’s letter this afternoon...

At dinner, Yalara was quiet, trying her best not to listen to those nearby. After a detailed and highly embellished verbal recreation of the first battle of the Decepticons and Autobots, the guys went on to discuss the showdown with the Fallen, a former teacher of Megatron, as well as a machine that was able to ‘extinguish’ the earthly sun. It was hard to believe that Megatron was once so... cruel... Although the reason is known, however, it is still not completely. Who needed this war? What exactly were those unknowns trying to achieve? The Decepticons were considered invaders, ruthless creatures, eager for power. And no one could even understand what was really happening. But the Autobots... Who knows? Surely they also committed many atrocities. War always brings death and destruction. For centuries, transformers have already forgotten who was right and who was to blame. However, no one tried to seek the truth. Initially, the Decepticons didn’t need Earth, as the Autobots thought. All they needed was the All Spark that accidentally ended up here.

Yalara slowly got up from the table and headed for the door.

“Where are you going?” her mother called out.

“I'll be right back,” she answered. In fact, she just didn’t want to listen or talk about the war.

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yT7P-3UBp5o&feature=emb_logo)   
**

Yalara went into the next room and not turning on the light sat on the floor, leaning her back against the wall. It’s already night outside the windows, the bright light of lanterns penetrating the windows leaves only bright squares on the floor. It hurts... sad... painful... He is no longer there, he is far away, flying home... What is their planet look like? Surely it’s very beautiful, the girl could only guess, Megatron showed her the holograms stored in his processor. How the girl wanted to see all this in reality... And now her friend left her. Just been here a few hours ago, and now he’s far away. Yalara picked up her new medallion in the shape of a Decepticon sign, for a while she simply looked at it...

“Megatron... Black Whirlwind... I'm sorry...” she spoke softly, not knowing herself why. She just felt hurt and hard, she missed him. “I still cannot believe that you left. It happened so unexpectedly that I... That's why today I became so angry - I really wanted you to stay... And didn’t think about anything else. I know that we have already talked about this, and you said that you were not angry with me... But the fact is that I can’t forgive myself...” Yalara sobbed. “Before we met my life was terrible and boring... I couldn’t find a common language with classmates and... Oh, but then you appeared, and... and I realized that I’m not as useless as I thought before... You drastically changed my life, and I thank you for that. It is so unfortunate that we belong to different planets and civilizations, although in the soul we are alike.” Yalara wiped her face with a sleeve, but tears filled her eyes again. “Funny, but I'm looking at your gift now and talking to it as if you are in front of me. No matter how much I would like to keep you close, I understand that this is not possible - because your home is there... somewhere far away... I know you cannot hear me, but I miss you so much... I never had a friend like you before... And even though you don’t hear me, I’m sure you will feel - I love you, like an older brother... Know wherever you are, I will always remember and wait for you...” Here, Yalara couldn’t resist and cried even more, painfully clutching the small purple medallion in the shape of a Decepticon sign in her palm. Having buried her face in her knees, the girl didn’t notice the faint flicker coming from Megatron's present...

* * *

“…I will always remember and wait for you...”

Megatron stood motionless, staring tensely somewhere at one point, but not turning away from the terminal. Yes, he heard every word, every sob, every breath. And he was not the only one. Both he and Optimus at that time were just talking with Ultra Magnus, who was flying on a nearby ship, when suddenly this signal penetrated the communication channels... There was a tense silence.

“These humans never cease to amaze me,” said the captain of the Cybertronian Elite Guard from the screen. “Illogical and emotional... How do they still manage to coexist with each other? I do not understand...”

“Humans are amazing creatures, sir.” Optimus Prime smiled.

“Yeah,” Ultra Magnus reluctantly agreed, “if it was them who contributed to the conclusion of peace... From the old archival records there is evidence that Earth was once an ally of Cybertron. Tell me more about these organics.”

“I have a better idea,” Megatron interrupted, moving away from the terminal and turning towards the holographic screen with the image of Ultra Magnus on it. “Captain, Optimus, there is a very important conversation...”

* * *

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0_FHPJIhNBw&feature=emb_logo)   
**

She couldn’t sleep. And not because Sam snored lightly below and Sari muttered something in a dream. Yalara had to decide what to do next. She became quite attached to her alien friend, and now without him she felt that something incredibly important was torn away from her. As if now everything can again be the same as before, she will again become a gray mouse, unnoticed by anyone, useless to anyone. Now he is somewhere in space, flying to his home planet... And does he even remember about her? Misses her? How would Yalara want him to hear what she was saying... Just think, a few hours ago Megatron was there... And now he is far away... very far away...

Yalara irritably got out of bed, opened the window and sat on the windowsill, looking thoughtfully into the starry sky and breathing in the air of May night. Silence is broken only by the chirping of crickets. Everything is so calm and quiet... even too quiet...

The girl turned her new medallion in the shape of a Decepticon sign in her hands - his farewell gift. Perhaps these two will never see each other again... From this thought she wanted to cry again. Perhaps someday Yalara will not react to this so emotionally, and everything will turn into memories, happy and not very much... However, now... Now she felt lonely. She missed him. Missed and regretted that the past cannot be returned...

And only Yalara was about to cry again, when she suddenly saw something unusual in the night sky. A huge luminous ball, rapidly growing in size. It looks like a huge meteor or...

The violet Decepticon sign at Yalara's neck suddenly brightened and began to flicker faintly, like a small flashlight that was periodically turned on and off. This is something new... Yalara already wanted to wake the others, when she suddenly noticed that a meteor flying from outer space had changed its trajectory and slowed down. What is it? An UFO? Very similar to...

“Is it possible to?..”

Her locket didn’t stop flickering. This is due to... She recalled Megatron’s words before his departure:

_“Now I must leave to return someday. And when this happens, you will know about it faster than my ship reaches the surface of Earth…”_

“It cannot be...” Yalara managed hoarsely, feeling the joy growing in her chest. “Can it...”

An unidentified space object descended over the hills, leaving a bright band in the night sky. Now Yalara could confidently say that it was a spaceship. Leaning slightly forward, the girl almost fell out of the window.

“THEY ARE BACK!!!” Yalara yelled at the whole room. “THEY ARE HERE!!!”

“Wha?!!!” Mikaela jumped sharply, wildly looking around. “What? Where to? Who?”

“What?..” Sam muttered sleepily, raising his head.

“Get up!” Yalara jumped off the windowsill. “I tell you, they returned!”

“No, Yal. They Flew away, ”Andrei corrected, making a special emphasis on the first letter in the last word.

“No! I just saw their ship!”

“Are you sure?”

“ For all two hundred percent! Come on!”

On the one hand the guys thought that Yalara was not herself. But what if she is right, and the transformers really came back for some reason? Can it be? In any case, it would not hurt to check. So, just in case.

Excited Yalara woke up her parents and even managed to persuade her father to take her and friends to the place where the spacecraft allegedly landed. The girl didn’t know the specific place, therefore, she indicated only the direction in which an unidentified object flew and left behind a bright ray.

Please, she mentally pleaded. Let it be them.

Even from afar, even at night in the light of road lamps, a cloud of dust was noticeable in the sky. Now it became clear to everyone that Yalara was not deceiving a relatively unidentified object. Whether it was a transformers ship, it was impossible to say so far, but there is definitely something there.

After five or seven minutes, the car drove outside the city.

“Wait! Dad, stop!” Yalara shouted loudly. From surprise the Minister of Defense abruptly pressed the brakes. A column of dust already beginning to disperse came out from behind a small hill not far from the highway. There was also an incomprehensible light source. Yalara first jumped out of the car and rushed there with all her legs.

“Yal, wait!” mother shouted. “Come back!”

“Yalara!!!”

Everyone else ran after her. When the girl ran up to the top of the hill, she immediately froze from the mixture of joy and surprise that enveloped her. The rest ran up and...

“It's... it's...”

“It can’t be... It's ‘Omega Supreme’!”

In a huge ravine was a fairly large spaceship with bright spotlights illuminating the terrain. The ramp slowly descended, and several eight-twelve-meter metal figures clanked to the surface of the planet.

Bumblebee walked away from his brethren and looked around.

“Oh, Earth, home sweet home.”

“To be honest, I’m really confused,” Bulkhead boomed to him, “which planet is our home. We probably have two of them.”

“Is it really bad? I think that...”

“Bee!!!” came a voice from the hill, and a short compare to other transformers yellow Autobot noticed humans running towards them from the hill.

“Sam? Sam!”

“Guys!!!”

Five humans joyfully ran down the hill towards the transformers. And only two, Yalara's parents, remained in place, watching what was happening from the side.

“I can’t even believe that you are here!” rejoiced Sari. “We thought that we would never see you again!”

“Well, we still have things to do here,” Prowl explained evasively. “Our leaders decided that...”

“Both you and us should get to know each other better,” Optimus interrupted. “For now I think it's too early to say goodbye.”

“This is wonderful!” Yalara rejoiced, but immediately noticed that among the arrivals she can’t see one... “But where... where...”

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aNQhcbOIZdA&feature=emb_logo)   
**

Optimus Prime was at first wary, and then with a smile stepped back, waving a servo towards the ship's ramp, along which a tall dark figure was descending. Exhaling shockedly Yalara walked toward him with a slow step. They stopped at a distance of five meters from each other. Yalara still couldn’t believe that she again saw her transformer friend.

“You're here ...” she whispered softly. “You decided... to stay?”

“Yep...” he answered simply, and noticing how Yalara’s face shone, he quickly explained: “Well, for a while. You humans are amazing creatures, our races should learn more about each other... Ultra Magnus went back to Cybertron with the appropriate instructions, but for now we will be here. In addition, we have not completed the construction of the Space Bridge. If we succeed, we won’t need star ships to contact you.”

Yalara didn’t understand too much what all this meant. One thing was clear - the transformers stay on Earth, and this brought her great joy.

“I missed you so much...”

“I know. I heard.” Megatron smiled. Yalara's eyes widened in surprise:

“Y-you... heard?”

“No matter how strange it sounds, but I treat you the same way - you are like a younger sister to me...” He suddenly froze, amazed at what he had said out loud. Yalara opened her mouth in shock, the Decepticons leader’s optics flashed, as if he winked at his friend. Yalara loves him as a big brother - she said this only once. How could he know, unless...

“But how?..” her voice trembled.

“The locket that I gave you is a communicator, as well as a radio beacon tuned to my frequency,” Megatron explained. “Actually, I... was hoping to give it to you earlier, but in the last week...” He grinned. “In general, I wouldn’t be able to hear you on Cybertron, but... Then our ship was still relatively close to Earth.”

“So it means ...”

“Everything that ‘means’, I have already explained. So, okay, are we going to stand here until the next evening?” Megatron turned to his subordinates: “Attention, Decepticons! Start unloading equipment!”

“Where are you going now?”

“To our base.”

“Oh, and we definitely need all this...” Starscream began, but under the menacing look of the leader he instantly shut up and rushed to carry out orders.

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TkYspvuoZe0&feature=emb_logo)   
**

All day Decepticons and Autobots were busy dragging and reassembling equipment at their bases. The ship ‘Omega Supreme’ was temporarily towed to the hangar base of the Decepticons, because the Autobots in the former factory didn’t have so much space. Who would have thought, only everyone took apart yesterday, and today you have to install it again. Starscream spoke rather maliciously about this, for which the Leader passing by as if accidentally knocked him down with a huge beam, which he carried at that moment.

In general, the day was stressful enough for transformers and humans helping them. There were also some explanations to the earthly government about the reasons why the transformers suddenly decided to return for no reason.

By evening, everyone was pretty exhausted. Both Autobots and Decepticons went into recharge earlier than usual, Andrei, Sam and Mikaela and Sary also went home, and Sam also noticed that after today he would sleep at least a few days. And Megatron, before going falling into recharge too drove Yalara home.

“Oh, well, today was a day,” Yalara yawned and stretched.

“Yes,” Megatron was forced to agree, although he didn’t understand why humans were tired, because the transformers took on the most difficult work. But be that as it may...

“What are your plans for tomorrow?”

“I...” Megatron didn’t know what to answer. The war is over, he no longer needs to make plans to, so to speak, conquer the Universe or constantly wait for attacks. So he had no plans at all. It was as if he had again become Black Whirlwind, who had no idea that there were those very close by those like him, who were relentlessly fighting each other until complete victory. “I don’t know...”

“I don’t have classes at school either tomorrow, so... Maybe we will spend the day together? As before, huh?” the girl smiled. :I'll show you my new drawings, besides, summer is coming soon, I need to prepare for the exams and... Your help would be appreciated.”

“Why not,” Megatron shrugged. “I agree.”

“Great!”

“See you tomorrow, then. I'll fly for you myself.”

“This is wonderful,” Yalara found it difficult to restrain her joyful emotions. Last night was a rather difficult trial, but now it's all over. Megatron is with her again, and everything will be as before.

“Then I have to go. See you tomorrow.” Megatron transformed into a supersonic jet and, raising clouds of dust, soared into the starry sky.

“See you tomorrow, Black Whirlwind,” Yalara said, smiling quietly, looking after the fighter taking off in the dark sky. “See you tomorrow...”

The girl watched the long-winged supersonic jet fighter fly away, and barely restrained herself so as not to scream with joy. His best friend is around again, and now Yalara is not alone anymore. Megatron returned because of her, no matter what other reasons he did make excuses. Someday, nevertheless, he would have to return to his home planet, and Yalara understood this perfectly, but now... Now the girl simply didn’t think about it. As she didn’t know what awaited them tomorrow... She didn’t know whose attention she and Megatron attracted. She didn’t know that they had been watched for a long time...

* * *

From cosmic darkness they observed what was happening on this distant planet, teeming with life. Once upon a time in the past they were allies. But it was so long ago that they themselves couldn’t remember everything. All their attention was paid to the warring factions, whose actions gradually destroyed Cybertron, instead of defending it. They drew attention to the inhabitants of Earth only when the All Spark left its refuge and went to this distant planet, once a former ally...

“Have to admit, I am surprised by the decision of Megatronus Prime,” one of Them lowly thoughtfully said. “The war is over, and he finally had a chance to come home, and he suddenly returns to Earth...”

“Is it really just for the sake of one human girl?” The other asked displeasedly. “Who would have thought. It seemed to me that nothing of the kind remained in him.”

“You underestimate Megatronus Prime,” the third voice reproached.

“I underestimated humans,” snorted the displeased one.

“And them too,” the fourth voice agreed. “Megatronus Prime proved that there is good in him, and he passed the first test.”

“First. But not the last,” the discontented voice recalled. “As you know, there are infinitely many ways, and only the Oracle could predict the most likely scenario. The Prophecy of the Renaissance is only a likely guess. But where is the guarantee that it will come true after all that he has caused? How do we know that Megatronus Prime will not change his mind? Even the Matrix of Leadership cannot always make a Prime act in good faith. And the Fallen is a direct proof of this.”

“We are also responcible for the fall of Red Arrow Prime,” the fifth objected sadly in his voice. “He was one of us once...”

“Megatronus Prime became his tool in the struggle for power,” the sixth voice interrupted. “But for what power! Even we could not imagine what he would do for his goals. Let’s hope that the new co-rulers will not repeat his mistakes.”

“Optimus and Megatronus do not know anything, and do not even imagine how special they both are.”

“But Red Arrow Prime knew everything. Therefore, he chose Megatronus as his weapon. Revenge and the war against the Autobots were not the ultimate goal of the Fallen. It’s all about the Legacy... And this confrontation is not over yet.”

“Big changes are coming,” another voice interrupted their argument, which involuntarily silenced the others. Very soon, what they feared from the very beginning may happen. They could argue, they could condemn past actions of their own and others... But they had no right to intervene directly in the course of events. They knew what threat transformers and humans would face in the near future. But whether the new allies will be able to resist what will happen soon... They could only hope.

* * *

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qRpXT939xT0&feature=emb_logo)   
**

And at this time on a distant and lifeless planet, an insidious plan was carried out to attack a blue planet inhabited by organic beings. The inhabitants of Earth did not even know what was about to happen...

He sat on a high throne in a gloomy room and looked out of the panoramic window, beyond which was visible part of the asteroid belt. Silent cosmos coils different thoughts. He loved to think alone. Perhaps understanding where he made a mistake in the past, he will be able to avoid this in the future... After all, they were almost there. When the war on Cybertron had just begun, it seemed that everything would happen very soon. But no... Underestimating the enemy is a serious blunder. They miscalculated in the past, but not this time... Not this time.

The front doors opened with a hiss, followed by heavy footsteps. He slowly got up from the throne and turned around to come in.

“Sir, important news,” the assistant announced.

“Speak,” the leader ordered in an even voice.

“The Allspark left Earth on the ship of Captain Elite Guard of Cybertron. However... The Primes’ Ship has returned to the human planet.”

“What did you say?” The leader’s optics blazed. If the assistant was frightened, then he did not give a look.

“Both Primes remained on Earth for inexplicable reasons,” the assistant’s voice went into a whisper, although there was no one else around: “Do you think they guessed?”

The leader himself didn’t know how to answer this. Decepticons and Autobots together are an incredibly formidable adversary, and if they also unite with humans... That Primes know everything, he couldn’t be absolutely sure. But if so, then they must act faster.

“So Primes are on Earth with only their small front line squads?”

“Yes sir.”

“That is even better.” He sharply turned to the assistant. “Proseed. I need the exact coordinates of our target and,” he grinned,“ if you can get the Key, all the better.”

“The same Key?” the assistant perked up. “It will be done.” He turned and quickly left the room.

Left in proud solitude, the commander slowly approached the panoramic window, beyond which was visible part of the asteroid belt, as well as a bright star. Such a distant, but at the same time closest to this dark lifeless planet ...

“Soon everything will be decided,” he said quietly. “It's too early for you to celebrate victory, Megatronus Prime. It's not over yet. Everything is just beginning... Just beginning...”

**Soundtracks:**

1) Transformers: The Last Knight OST - Seglass Ni Tonday; (Yalara and Andrey, he suggests her to go to the cosmodrome to see of friends)

2) The Island OST - My Name Is Lincoln; (transformers at the cosmodrome, Yalara and Andrey are in a hurry not to miss the launch)

3) Transformers OST - Optimus; (parting)

4) Armageddon OST - the Launch; (launch of ships)

5) Transformers: The Last Knight OST - Sacrifice (Yalara speaks with Megatron, not knowing that he hears her)

6) Transformers OST - Arrival to Earth; (their return)

7) Transformers: The Last Knight OST - Tessa; (new meeting)

8) Tron Legacy OST - Finale; (Megatron and Yalara, the Ancients discuss the situation)

9) Star Wars: KotOR 2 Soundtrack - Malachor 5 (the unknown enemy)

**A/N: So this is Part 1. New enemies are coming, but Decepticons, Autobots and humans will face them together.**


	20. Part 2. Chapter 1. The first strike.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New enemy attacks. This was my mom's idea, she once had a dream like this and knowing my love to sci-fi said 'use it in your stories if you wish'.

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9N1IilLhbcQ)  
**

_Cybertron... A planet that was once his home... Which he vowed to protect... The heart of their civilization... Where he should have had a future... Now the capital of a great power is engulfed in fire. Cities in ruins, huge losses on both sides from the very beginning of the war, and no clan wants to give up. Fight until the complete destruction of the enemy. He stands on the bridge of his ship and watches as new destructions occur below, on his home planet... The space battle continues too, and his ship maneuvers dodging enemy salvoes._

_Is that really it? The bright future that his mentor promised the Decepticons? 'Transform your fate... Transform and improve... Through pain and suffering leads the way to the most desired...'_

_Even now, he cannot forget the prediction of the all-seeing Oracle. Perhaps this is the 'pain and suffering' his path passes through? However... Oh, Primus... it shouldn't be like this... With some small part of the Spark he understands this, but there is no turning back. Every day he changes more and more, the essence of who he once was gradually disappears, giving way to a new one. He promised to avenge, and he will finish the job._

_And now they are in position... The target is ahead. It remains only to give the order... But for some reason he hesitates... And then his mentor appears on the holographic screen._

_“Time is running out, Avenger. You can't wait any longer. Launch the missiles!"_

_“But these warheads will erase the entire capital from the face of Cybertron, Master! Now there are a lot of our people below! Not that we are waging this war to..."_

_“Now is not the time or place for discussion,” the commander snapped. “Iacon must be destroyed.”_

_"Sir..."_

_"Silence! Orders are not discussed. Launch the missiles now!"_

_He hesitates. Of course, he, like his teacher, wants to deal with the hated transformers, to destroy them with one massive blow. But... But... what stops him?_

_The ship suddenly shuddered, in some places the wiring sparkled, a fire alarm howled._

_“Captain, they hit us!” the second pilot reported. "The shield’s power is 61% and drops!"_

_"Three enemy warships are heading in our direction!" Shouted the navigator._

_"Launch missiles and get out of there!" the leader’s voice was drowning in static noise and howling alarms. Interference went on the holographic screen. “This is an order, Avenger! This is an order, Avenger... This is an order... an order..."_

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J5ssfLmMJYQ&feature=emb_logo)  
**

The Leader of the Decepticons abruptly sat on the berth, all his internal systems were strained to the limit, and Spark pulsed much more often than usual. It took several seconds for the transformer to focus the optics, but this eerie picture still stood before his inner gaze. Fallen tells him to do something that Megatron doubts... Avenger was his new name, which he chose, swearing allegiance to his mentor. A blow in Iacon? This could only happen at the very beginning of the war, when the future leader of the Clan of the Violet Sing was still not completely sure of his decision and, in order to crush his doubts at times, constantly imagined Optimus piercing his chest with a jagged sword. When this happened, Megatron abruptly changed, everything before ceased to have any meaning. He had only one goal, and everything else didn’t matter. The teacher ordered Megatron to strike at the capital of Cybertron, and just at that moment his ship was attacked. It was not clear whether he managed to give the order or not.

"No. There was no massive missile attack on Iacon at the beginning of the war." A holographic image of his former mentor, Jetfire, appeared next to him from the air. "There were explosions, yes, especially on the first day of the attack there were a lot of them... But not from space. Sabotage... Red Arrow prepared for the attack very well. The ghost shook his head sympathetically. “What, nightmares, huh?”

“What a suitable definition,” Megatron muttered, rising from the berth. This was not the first time this happened to him. It all started a few days after returning to Earth. At first there were some vague images, and then everything grew into such terrible and memorable pictures. Damaged memory archives... As if each time going into a recharge the Leader of the Decepticons again connected to Ratchet's machine, which sent Megatron to his own memory. But the Decepticon Leader didn't tell anyone about this. Probably didn’t want to seem weak, or maybe he was just afraid... "How did you find out?"

"Do not forget, I exist in your Matrix of Leadership. I see, hear and feel all the same as you do."

“What's happening to me, Jetfire,” Megatron whispered with obvious fear in his voice.

“Neural activity is in a recharge state,” the ghost explained, styling as Knockout. “In human words this is called ‘dreams'. "

“Dreams...” the leader of the Decepticons shook his head. "A dream is a natural physiological process of being in a state with a minimum level of brain activity and a reduced reaction to the outside world, inherent in mammals, birds, fish and some other animals, including insects. Are transformers able to dream? We are not organics... We can only experience the events of the past during recharge... no?"

“Isn't that called dreams, Megatronus?” objected the transparent Decepticon. “It looks like your memory is more damaged than I thought. Although not like humans, we can do it too. Some of them sometimes say that they can see ghosts, and we, the Primes, see the images preserved in a Matrix of Leadership. So you see me when the rest can't even hear me. Yes, transformers can also 'dream', which are actually only the most vivid memories, sometimes slightly altered in detail. Since most systems shut down during a recharge, this is extremely rare, but still..."

“Extremely rare...” Megatron grumbled. "Recently it happens more and more often! How do you explain this?"

“I...” the ghostly Decepticon looked away. "I don't know..."

"You don't know?" the leader of the clan of the Violet Sing abruptly approached him, viciously sparkling with scarlet optics. “How can the great and all-knowing Master Jetfire not have answers for something?”

"I have only assumptions."

“Why don't you share them? I see in your optics, you know something. So why are you silent?"

“You don't even let me say a word!” the ghost feignedly offended. "In response I get the same indignation and... as always."

"Well, say it straight! 'Assumptions' he has..." Megatron pouted. "I'm listening."

“Not too noticeable.”

Megatron snorted. Even before the war, the lord of the Decepticons, being a cadet at the Higher Military Academy of Cybertron, didn’t always respectfully behave with the elders, because he didn't like to be taught. This began, of course, after joining the Fallen's secret clan, and now everything has grown into something that he didn't consider at all necessary to be polite with someone who doesn’t seem to exist. Probably some other Primes would be happy that the image of such a great and wise mentor is stored in their Matrix of Leadership, and would regard this as a great gift of Primus, but not Megatron, who considered Jetfire a 'bolt in the aft'. Sometimes he even thought that if he hadn’t had a Matrix of Leadership in his chest life would have been much easier.

"So what?"

“It could be a consequence of the Allspark’s influence,” Jetfire suggested. “That particle of the Great Spark that re-energized your Matrix of Leadership and awakened your memories.”

“This...” Megatron ran a servo across his chest. "It was so long ago..."

“Well, not so long ago,” Jetfire grinned.

The Lord of the Decepticons looked away. Two weeks have passed since their return to Earth. And already three more - transformers officially ended the war. It seems like an eternity has passed. What can be say about that day... Megatron then promised himself never again and under no circumstances to succumb more to this weakness. Then he felt sorry for the friend who had lost a close relative, and he didn't think about the consequences...

"So why did you shut up?" standing with his back to a ghostly transformer the Leader of the Decepticons asked.

“With your permission,” he answered sarcastically, and continued: “As I told you, the Allspark radiation affected your Matrix of Leadership, as well as your neural networks, which caused the awakening of memories that were blocked during that electric shock. The recovery process is not yet complete, so it should be assumed that your 'dreams' are a part of this process. But there is one more thing..."

“Oh, is it so? And which one?" Megatron really didn't like it. He remembered way too well, when he found out that his Matrix of Leadership didn't work in sync with other systems, and this threatened him with a complete shutdown. Whatever he said then and no matter how he behaved, he was terribly scared. And the Lord of the Decepticons would never want to experience something like that again.

“I can't say,” the ghost answered. “Perhaps Ratchet or Knockout could answer. One thing I will tell you for sure, there is no danger."

"If not, then there is nothing to worry about."

"Perhaps." The ghost has disappeared, thereby making the Leader of the Decepticons understand that the conversation was over. But Megatron didn’t really want to enter into a debate. Jetfire himself began all this, and now, judging by his voice, he was also offended that the young Decepticon didn't want to listen to him. But Megatron didn’t care at all, his fragmentary memories from those times when he was in the service of the Fallen occupied his thoughts much more.

The Decepticon Leader shook his head, left his living compartment and headed down the corridor of the base to the street. After this incident Megatron understood that he wouldn't be able to recharge again, and indeed the Decepticon recently noticed that he now needs much less time for that than usual. What was the reason Megatron didn't know, but he was sure that he definitely need not worry about this, and besides, he has plenty of other things to do. This afternoon for example on the central city square there will be a monument opening ceremony in honor of not only the end of the war of the Decepticons and Autobots, but also the establishment of allied relations between Cybertron and Earth. And he, as the head of one of the two clans, must be there regardless of his wishes. One of his subordinates with a strong desire could skip, referring, for example, to some system problems and so on. Megatron’s status doesn't allow him to act this way.

Having reached the highest level of the base, the Lord of the Decepticons went outside and stopped at the edge of the cliff, from where he quite often liked to survey the surroundings. Summer night silence is slightly disturbed by the noise of a large city, located relatively close to the base. Far in the east the sky is already gradually turning into a scarlet hue, driving away the night darkness. Soon it will begin to grow light. Yalara once told Megatron how she liked to look at the rising sun. The birth of a new day; people say that every dawn is the only one in life. He remembered these words well, but never thought about their meaning.

In his life there were too many gloomy events that seemed completely natural to the Leader of the Decepticons. Darkness that consumed him didn't leave hope for Megatronus Prime to someday again become the same person he once was. War. It changes everyone. Until now he couldn't restore some of the events in his memory, and those snatches of memories that have recently flashed with bright flashes during recharges make him wary. What did he do, how, where did Fallen disappear during the Cybertron war before later reappearing on Earth... There are many questions without no answers. It is not clear who was the unknown that under the guise of Optimus attacked Megatron and nearly killed him, and for what reason the Prime Decepticon's Matrix of Leadership was inactive for such a long time. Even now, the head of the Purple Sign clan was interested in what happened to his Alphas. Most likely they both died, otherwise Megatron must have learned something about them. Perhaps Optimus knows something... Yes, most likely. But the Leader of the Decepticons didn't even know how to ask about this. Titanus Prime, the supreme ruler of Cybertron at that time, as well as Megatron's former commander's brother... These two headed the warring parties just like Megatron and Optimus. But now it's over. However, the Decepticon Leader wants to know why all this happened. Now he wanted to know what he had been trying to forget for so long. Megatron stood on a cliff for a long time, looking into the distance and thinking about the past.

* * *

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=INSHJHOiS-Y&feature=emb_logo)  
**

Yalara woke up from the fact that someone was shaking her shoulder. The girl tried to brush off, but the impudent one didn't want to leave her alone. Who interrupted her dream the girl could immediately guess, since only one person could afford such impudence. Angela, her younger cousin. She came to visit from a neighboring state only four days ago, and since then for Yalara there's no life because of her. Angela is fourteen years old, and she acts as if she had just recently graduated from kindergarten. Previously she didn't often come, but this was more than enough for Yalara. Although before Yalara didn't have the courage to put the little thing into her place, now it has ceased to be a problem. And now conflicts constantly arose between cousins.

"Hey, sleepyhead! Wake up!" Angela pulled Yalara's hand

"Leave me alone!" She grumbled and, pushing her cousin away, rolled over onto the other side, but that didn't help.

"Yal! Well, how long can you wallow already?! In two hours we need to be on the main city square! Get up!"

“Mmmm... Angie, back off.” The girl with a groan pulled the blanket over her head, but her sister didn't think to leave:

“So that’s it, or you’re getting up right now, go I...”

"Acita tirranassya!" Throwing back the blanket Yalara sat up abruptly, brushing her hair from her face and shoulders. “Don't you have better things to do? I had such a dream, and you..."

She expected another taunting from her younger cousin, but the other girl froze in place with her eyes wide and, opening her mouth slightly, stared in surprise at Yalara. She pursed her lips and squinted in displeasure:

"What?"

"You uttered some strange phrase..."

“Ah...” Yalara opened her mouth, but without coming up with a suitable answer, she instantly declared: “I did not.” She decided it was another cousin's joke.

"Seriously." Angela nodded. “Just now.”

"Nothing like this. I didn’t say anything."

"You did."

"No."

"Yes. What is 'act... akita... tirra...' uh... 'tirre...' or whatever?"

“I don’t know,” Yalara honestly admitted, glancing casually at a wall clock showing five to eight in the morning. "And what is it?"

“I thought you know...” Angela spread her hands in bewilderment. "I don’t even know such a language..."

“You might think that you know many languages,” Yalara realized that the nasty had completely interrupted her sleep, therefore, mentally cursing her impudent cousin, snorted in exasperation and, putting her feet in slippers, got out of bed. "By the way, Andrei teaches me to speak Russian." She showed Angela her tongue and went into the shower. The faster her younger cousin would probably go home back home the better. But now, apparently, she won’t kick her out of here. Angela's parents quarreled strongly with each other, and their daughter so that she was not a witness to family quarrels, was temporarily sent to her relatives. Yalara was entrusted with the duty of keeping an eye on the younger cousin, and now the girl had to be torn between her friends, her studies and her cousin. In addition Angela was extremely interested in aliens from outer space, and she already in the four days of her presence completely tortured Yalara with questions about 'what', 'where', 'how' and 'why'. At school, Yalara was asked the same questions for a long time. After all, now the girl has become a real celebrity.

After some time Yalara went down to the living room and saw her father sitting on the couch and reading a newspaper. It was so unusual to see him at home, given that he and her mother spend most of their time at work.

"Dad? What are you doing at home?"

“Reading a newspaper,” the Minister of Defense shrugged. "My week-long vacation has begun yesterday. Did you forget"

“Oh, yes...” Yalara lightly tapped her temples with her fingers. "Sorry, I apparently have not woken up to the end yet."

“I heard your skirmish with Angie upstairs,” father smiled.

“Oh her,” the girl waved her hand and sat next to her dad. "A splinter in the ass, not a sister."

“Language, Yal,” her father quipped. “You know, Angie has problems at home.”

“She will have problems here if she continues to molest me,” Yalara grunted offendedly and decided to change the subject: “And I had such a dream today! Like if it was for real."

"Seriously? And what about?"

Yalara closed her eyes, mentally recreating the images she saw in a dream:

"I was in space... and then on some planet... umm... You know in the first class we had a task - to draw a city of the future, as each of us sees it..."

"And?" father raised his eyebrows in surprise, looking up from reading.

"Well... I don’t remember." The girl shook her head in exasperation. “But these feelings cannot be compared with anything.”

"Affects communication with your alien friends, am I right?"

"In terms of?" Yalara was surprised, trying to understand whether this is sarcasm or just a harmless question. "By the way it's a good topic for my future paintings. I think Black Whirlwind... that is, Megatron will like it."

“Speaking of Megatron,” father recalled. "In less than two hours the grand opening. Are you ready?"

“Of course,” Yalara nodded. "Only..."

"What?"

Yalara hesitated, setting the conditions was completely unlike her, at least earlier, but a rather long friendship with the Decepticon Leader left her mark on the girl. Yalara took air into her chest and said:

“If Angie comes with us too, let her stay away from me, or I won't responsible for my actions.” Then she abruptly got up and left the living room before her father managed to utter a word.

* * *

Two hours later the government car drove up to the main square, where a whole crowd of residents had already gathered. Sam, Mikaela, Andrei and Sari, who arrived with Yalara, followed her to, so to speak, places for especially important guests. Angela also went with them, Yalara was against it, but her father insisted, and her mother also made her word. So their daughter had to give in. All Autobots have already lined up next to a tall monument, completely hidden behind a brown cloth. The monument in honor of the peace agreement concluded about a month ago was made elsewhere, and was brought and installed with the help of the transformers themselves in the main square only this night. They covered it with a veil so that none of the residents who came to the party accidentally saw this monument ahead of time. Transformers knew everything for a long time, because the monument was created in such a short time using Cybertronian technology. The project was invented by human architects with the participation of leaders of both clans. Megatron and Optimus almost got into a fight, trying to decide what the symbol of the end of the millennium war should be, but in the end they came to an agreement. And then the opening day came, everyone gathered on the square... except for the representatives of the Decepticon clan.

“Where are they?” Sam whispered to Yalara. “Have you spoken to Megatron?”

“Yesterday,” the girl answered in a whisper, too. "He promised that they will come... Mean, will fly."

“I hope the Decepticons won't decide to break the peace agreement,” Sam said without thinking, and only a second later understood the meaning of his phrase. "Well, that is..."

"Do not say that!" Yalara raised her voice. “Black Whirlwind will not allow this!”

This is for you he is 'Black Whirlwind', the guy thought, frowning. He still remembered the creepy and ruthless Megatron who had tried several times to kill him. Sam still couldn't believe that this is the very transformer who led the attack on Earth.

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d4pH734g8CI&feature=emb_logo)  
**

As Sam began to recall the events of bygone days, how far in the sky one could hear the noise of jet engines, which was growing every second. Eight supersonic airplanes flew in a practically cloudless sky, illuminated by the bright sun, and the black helicopter was slightly behind them. At the same time a police car, a blue van, an excavator, a red racing car and a dump truck drove up to the square. A violet-black mechanical spider walked next to them. Five cars and a metal insect lined up and transformed, waiting for the rest of the Decepticons to land. Supersonic jets and a helicopter, guided by the red-gray-black fighter, made a circle over the square and landed smoothly.

Megatron slowly looked around the square with the humans gathered there, lingering his gaze on Yalara a few tens of meters from him, the Decepticon winked at her with his scarlet optics, the girl answered him with a good-natured smile, then pursed her lips in displeasure and slightly shook her finger, trying to make it so that no one noticed. The Leader of the Decepticons shook his head in displeasure, after that along with the rest of his clan, he went to the nearby Autobots.

“And you were in no hurry, brother,” Optimus Prime reproachfully remarked as soon as they got level.

“Long story,” Megatron muttered in response, blazing with optics toward his SIC. Starscream pulled his head into his shoulders and hastened to turn away, pretending to be more interested in what was happening in the square.

The eternal sneak still couldn't come to terms with the irrefutable superiority of his leader and now he wanted, if not to overthrow the Decepticon Overlord, then at least disgrace him. This time at night, when all the other Decepticons were in recharge mode at the base, Starscream entered the main control room and activated defense protocols. From what everyone was woken by the howl of alarms, it’s good that the security systems did not turn on. Although the Decepticons might have arrived earlier, but the leader and his chief assistant were too carried away by the 'catch-up game'. Megatron was angry that Starscream again took up his task, and the leader wanted to beat his assistant properly so that the other Seeker would stop his mischief, thank goodness for the ghost of Jetfine managed to reason the Decepticon leader in time before he reached the joker. So Starscream was lucky again. Megatron chose not to talk about all this, and therefore simply stood next to the Leader of the Autobots and fixed his eyes on the rostrum from where humans would begin to make speeches. Everything is almost the same as a month ago, except that it was dark then and now they will not have to restore the All Spark again.

And again long speeches about the significance of the events. Megatron considered all this superfluous, but didn't show it. It goes without saying that completely different emotions can often be hidden behind beautiful words. People are still afraid of the transformers, and not without reason. Just like two clans of the same race they still don’t trust each other too much. Nobody needed the war lasted too long, and so little time has passed since the peace agreement. It was necessary to return to Cybertron when there was an opportunity. Maybe then their relationship would improve faster. Transformers remained under the pretext of developing allied relations with the human race instead of restoring their home planet. Megatron went about his emotions, but didn't dare to admit it even to himself.

While Optimus spoke, the leader of the Decepticons tried to think about what awaited them in the future. Now on Cybertron comes restoration of the destroyed cities under the leadership of the Supreme Council, and every day two representatives, one from each clan, report to the rulers on Earth about the work done. In theory nothing more should keep transformers on the human planet, and they can go home at least now. Most of all they are needed there. Building an interplanetary Space Bridge is not as important as rebuilding Cybertron. Many have already thought about this, but patiently waited for the decision of their leaders. Repeatedly in the messages from Cybertron it was mentioned that leaders are needed on their planet, and it was no longer possible to wait. And Megatron understood that in the coming days they would have to fly away. But how to say this to his best friend? Interesting, if he invites her to fly with him...

And finally, Optimus Prime finished his speech, and Megatron realized that the time had come for his own. He separated from his comrades and went out to where his brother had just stood.

“Friends,” he himself didn’t really like to start with this word, but such an appeal would most suit. After all now they are anyone, but certainly not enemies. And so it was possible to address immediately to all those gathered. "A month ago here, on the same square, an event took place that once and for all changed the fate of our entire world. The Allspark - the ancient Repository of Knowledge of our race has been restored..." At these words Sam Witwicky embarrassedly lowered his gaze to the ground, but no one paid attention to him. And Megatron continued: “What marked the end of the war... Those who died in countless and fierce battles cannot be returned, but we still honor their memory, we will not forget them.” In part the Leader of the Decepticons himself didn't believe his own words, recalling that in the war he eventually forced himself not to think about losses. Hatred so overshadowed his mind that he didn't allow himself such manifestations of weakness. The Decepticon had one goal, and he intended to come to it no matter what. Plus the constant attempts of Starscream to destroy him. If Megatron had not become the Decepticon he was, he would not have been able to survive among the 'predators'. And only now he began to think about the mistakes of the past...

He spoke for a long time. The thousands of people silently listened to the Decepticon leader's speech. The members of his clan knew how wonderful and convincing speaker their leader was, but before all his calls were for the start of hostilities, but now... Many Decepticons wanted to scream something like 'Long live our leader!' or 'Glory to Megatron!', but no one dared to interrupt him. They see him as a strong leader, a descendant of the ancient dynasty of Cybertronian rulers, whom they will follow further.

Megatron paused, paused for a moment, and then announced:

“And now the moment has come which we have all been waiting for.”

Ironhide and Starscream went to the hidden behind a brown blanket and pulled off the fabric, showing the audience a symbol of the end of the Cybertron war. An enthusiastic “oh” swept through the crowd.

“Wow...” Andrei marveled, standing to Yalara's right.

“Yes...” she answered almost soundlessly.

The memorial monument about twenty meters high was something previously completely unprecedented. The base is in the form of a long narrow column supporting a large ball made up of two halves, one of which symbolized Earth, and the other an incomprehensible planet consisting of various segments. Obviously, this is Cybertron. A long narrow pole stretched up from this sphere, and the top of it was decorated with a symbol, also composed of two halves, one of which was part of the Autobot sign, the other - of the Decepticons. All this marked the unity of not only two clans, but also a union of transformers and humans. All present applauded.

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xn5ZAuqobcs&feature=emb_logo)  
**

The final stage of the opening ceremony was to follow, but then an unknown rumble came from above. Suddenly a bright flash arose high in the sky, a second later it disappeared, and a strange contraption of rather large size began to move to the ground, resembling a disk with two convex sides and an iridescent girdle.

Without exception all silently watched the unidentified flying object approaching from nowhere. What is it? Where did it come from? Even the transformers were shocked. Megatron and Optimus looked at each other in surprise. The flying saucer stopped about thirty meters above ground. It sagged over the square for several seconds, then a hatch opened with a sharp click, and from there small, about the size of a third of the index finger, poured sharp metal fragments began to fall upon the humans gathered below. The pieces of metal thrown out of the strange construction painfully dug into the skin with the finest needles on them, which could not be pulled out. People in a panic rushed away, but getting away because of the large number of people was extremely problematic. There began a complete mess. Transformers, whose armor couldn't be pierced with small pieces of metal, were unable even to get closer to defuse the infernal machine. And then Megatron shot it down with a shot from his powerful plasma cannon. But as soon as he did this, a wave of green ball lightning struck the city from the sky. Many unidentified triangular aircrafts flew out of the clouds, which quickly rushed to the city, sowing plasma charges directly into the crowd of humans trying to escape.

Rumble, explosions, fire... The city was seized with panic. The blows were very different, ranging from large-scale ones, destroying the buildings, and ending with pinpoints on people who had shattered ejected fragments in their skin. It was not possible to pull them out, and such humans turned into living targets.

At Megatron’s command the Decepticons transformed and flew into the sky to give the attackers a battle in the air. Autobots due to lack of ability to fly remained on the ground, firing at the enemy from built-in guns. Some of them rushed to help humans. Trying to save their own lives many didn't even think about what would happen to the rest. In the crush someone fell but no one even thought to try to help. Conducting targeted fire at those people who were hit by strange fragments, triangular alien fighters hit not only the target itself, but also those who were nearby. Children cried, women shouted aloud... Loud rumble of explosions, because of the rising dust it was difficult to see something. In just a few minutes, the city turned into a war zone. And yet just moments ago no one even dared to suggest how the meeting in honor of peace would end...

Yalara ran as fast as she could, dragging stumbling Angela along with her. Through the dust and falling shards she tried to make out her parents. The girl screamed, called, but her voice was drowned in the thunder of gunfire and collapsing buildings. The battle continued in the sky, one could only hope that the Decepticons would be able to repel the attack.

"Mom! Dad! Where are you?!!" Yalara screamed at the limit of her voice capabilities. "Mom! Dad! Is anyone..."

"Yalara! Yalara, over here!" her friend appeared from behind the blockage.

"Andrei?"

"Come here fast!"

"But what about..."

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=12aE1IA_zIM&feature=emb_logo)  
**

Here one of the enemy fighters flew right above their heads, and a second later the guys noticed an enemy fighter approaching from the other side, bombing the street from the built-in plasma gun. Just a couple of seconds and for Andrei, Yalara and her cousin everything would have been over if the Leader of the Decepticons hadn't come to their aid. Like a silver lightning Megatron fell down from the sky and, transforming in the air, landed between the humans and the attacking enemy ship. At the last moment, he repulsed a plasma charge flying in them with a sword, bouncing off a silver blade it landed right in the attacking fighter. An explosion rang out, and the enemy, engulfed in flames, collapsed directly onto the asphalt about twenty meters from the Decepticon leader.

"Get out!" Megatron ordered, turning to the saved ones. “You have nothing to do here.”

“Yeah...” Andrei squeezed weakly, looking at the pile of burning debris behind the back of the Decepticon leader. "You slammed it... really cool..."

"Black Whirlwind, who... who are they?" frightened Yalara stammered.

“I don't know,” he answered. “And I suggest you not to find out. Leave now, we will deal with them ourselves. Go. I will find you when it all ends."

"Wait!" Yalara exclaimed. "My mom and dad..."

“We will find them. Now run. I will contact you later."

"How?.."

Another explosion rumbled next to them, and Megatron again had to shield people, this time from shards flying into them. There was absolutely no time for explanation.

"Your locket. I told you that this is a communicator tuned to my frequency. Through it you can contact me."

"How?"

"Take it in your hand and speak. All lively march from here!" Megatron again transformed into a jet plane and rushed into the sky.

Once he disappeared from sight Andrei grabbed Yalara's arm and pulled to the side, from where he had recently run out. Sam, Mikaela, Sari and Angela were waiting for them around the corner of the dilapidated building. They saw how Megatron came to the rescue and were astonished no less than the participants in the event themselves.

“That was amazing,” Sam nodded his head respectfully. "I didn't think that the Decepticons can be so fast!"

"He is cool!" enthusiastically supported Yalara's cousin with some envy in her voice.

“If not for Black Whirlwind, we wouldn't be here now,” Yalara took a breath.

“Yes, we got lucky,” Andrei moved his bruised hand. “Megatron told us all to hide. He will contact us when everything is quiet. Right, Yal? Hey Yal?"

“What?.. Yes, yes...” the girl muttered. "Exactly..."

“Then let's go,” Sam decided. And all six of them, trying to avoid open spaces, began to move away from the main city square. Yalara was very worried about her parents, but she also trusted her friend. He promised to find her father and mother, and he will do it.

They ran into the basement of an apartment building. Sam came in last and closed the door, leaning his back against it. Outside the sounds of battle and cries of people were still heard.

“It's dark ...” Sari whispered. "Does anyone have a flashlight?"

“Now...” Mikaela found a switch on the wall and lit a light. A rather large basement was crammed with drawers and racks, on the shelves of which were some banks. There were de buckets and mops, one of them Mikaela used to hold the door, freeing her boyfriend from having to hold it.

“Let's hope that they won’t find us here,” Andrei ran a hand through his hair and added thoughtfully: “Whoever they are...”

"An alien invasion..." Mikaela sat down on one of the boxes, pulled the mobile phone out of her pocket and pressing some buttons put it to her ear: "Come on, dad, answer... Please..."

Yalara sat on the floor, leaning against the wall, and hugged her knees with her hands. Megatron promised to find her parents... She doesn’t even know what happened to them... But her friends are in exactly the same situation. It is good that they at least managed to get out of there all together. But their relatives remained there... somewhere... Well, the parents of the rest chose to stay home and watch what was happening on TV, but there is no guarantee that the space invaders will not get to them. Now no one can be safe. No one.

“I can't wait anymore.” Yalara got up from the floor, brushed herself off and stepped to the door held by a mop.

"Where to?!" Andrei grabbed her hand. "Are you crazy?"

"Let go!" Yalara tried to free herself, but the guy held her. “My mom and dad are there! I have to... I have to find them!"

“Yal, it's dangerous out there,” Sam intervened. "We can’t compete with these things."

“So we just have to sit here and wait ?!” the girl threw herself up, pulling her hand out of Andrei’s fingers.

“Right now going out is sheer suicide. Megatron said he will find your parents. Trust him." Sam didn't even believe that he had said the last phrase, but the guy himself understood that he was right.

“How do we know that danger has passed?” Mikaela uncertainly specified.

Sam and Andrew looked at Yalara.

“My pendant...” the girl pulled back the collar and drew a chain with a Decepticon sign. "He said that through it we can talk from a distance. That is how he heard me on the ship!"

“Then try to contact him.”

"Yes... now..." Yalara brought the pendant closer to her mouth and called out: "Black Whirlwind... Megatron... Can you hear me? Answer, please. The violet Decepticon sign brightened and began to flicker faintly."

"Well, does it work?" Sari squirmed impatiently.

"Wait..." Yalara again repeated the call: "Megatron, do you hear? Where are you? Answer me."

At this time Angela walked away from her friends and sat on an inverted bucket, feeling stitching pain in her forearm. She didn't pay attention to this earlier, deciding that she had simply hit or injured while they were running, but... Having pulled out the sleeve of her sweater, the girl saw...

"Oh god... Yal..."

"What?" everyone turned to her.

Shaking from head to toe, Angela with an sad look showed her left hand with three metal fragments sticking out, iridescent with multi-colored small bulbs.

**Soundtracks:**

1) Armageddon OST - Prologue; (Megatron's dream)

2) TES 5 Skyrim - Masser; (Megatron's talk with Jetfire)

3) TES 5 Skyrim - Under an Ancient Sun; (Yalara and Angela)

4) Transformers (Expanded Score) - Soldiers Arrive; (arrival of the Decepticons)

5) Final Fantasy XIII OST - Eden Under Siege; (flying saucer with sensors)

6) Transformers the Movie OST - Scorponok (alien attack)


	21. Part 2. Chapter 2. Searching for answers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The alliance of Cybertronians and humans keeps fighting the unknown enemy... And looks like this enemy knows Megatron.

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kr398CSvrFM&feature=emb_logo)   
**

“Oh, no...” Mikaela scaredly put a hand to her lips, looking at Angela’s forearm. It was hard to even imagine what kind of pain the girl must be experiencing. "What... what is it?"

“Can you get them out?” Yalara asked fearfully. Cousin shook her head, almost crying. She couldn't remember exactly when and how it happened. Most likely when these strange gizmos began to throw out of that strange flying saucer, she only crouched, covering her face with her hands. Everything happened so quickly, Angela didn't even have time to understand anything.

“W... what is this?..” she said, barely audible, feeling her eyes begin to pinch from fear and despair. There was no pain, but the forearm seemed numb, and one could only guess what effect these strange contraptions sticking out of her hand had. Andrei and Sam got hooked closer and began to carefully examine them.

"What do you think it is?" Sam asked his friend.

"Hard to say... It looks like some kind of microchips..." said the guy in a voice of an expert. "Nanotechnology of extraterrestrial origin... or something like..."

"Why are you so sure?" Sari surprised. “Do you think the aliens attacked us?” All those present stared at her displeasedly, and the red-haired baby, stepping back and putting her open palms in front of her, said: "Okay... F-forget what I said..."

“But if they are from outer space...” Mikaela looked around, as if in search of a suitable explanation for what was happening, “then who are they and where are they from?”

“Now we have a slightly different problem,” Yalara recalled, nodding toward her cousin.

“That's right,” Sam agreed. “We must inform Prime and others about this. Maybe they will tell you something."

"Which Prime?" Sari asked there again.

“Both of them,” Sam corrected and turned a questioning glance at Yalara. She again tried to contact Megatron through the howling pendant communicator, but to no avail.

“He doesn't answer...” she said with obvious alarm in her voice. "Something is wrong..."

“The battle is probably still ongoing,” Mikaela suggested. "Or..."

"No!" Yalara interrupted immediately, having caught the floor with a word, what her friend was thinking. "Don't you dare say that! You hear me?!! He is fine, nothing can happen to him!"

"Girls!" Andrew sharply put his palm between them. He tried to prevent a conflict, although in his heart the guy perfectly understood what his friend was feeling right now. Unknown where her parents are, what happened to them, her cousin suffered, and it is not clear where are Megatron and the others now. It’s clear that the girl is terribly worried, as well as the others.

"But... What to do, Andrei?" She almost cried.

“Yal, screaming cannot help to solve problems.”

“Then I will go look for them myself,” the girl said right away. And this time, Yalara didn't intend to allow anyone to dissuade herself. “I will find them.”

"Whom?" Everyone was immediately surprised.

“My parents and Black Whirlwind.”

"Are you crazy?" Sam again tried to appeal to her common sense. “It's dangerous there if you forgot!”

“You suggest us continue to sit here and wait for what’s unknown?!” the girl asked angrily. “My parents are out there somewhere, my cousin is wounded and... O-oh! Akirata neserra mokoshe! You yourself understand that we can’t just sit and do nothing! And... and... No, I can't take it anymore!"

Sam widened his eyes in surprise and stepped back from Yalara a couple of steps. Andrei, Mikaela and Sari also didn't take their surprised looks from her. Seeing friends' reaction the girl was even taken aback, believing that she had gone too far, but was not going to apologize at all.

"What?!" She snorted. "Say, I'm wrong?"

"Yal... What do these words mean?" Andrei frowned. "What language was this?"

"Which one?" She didn't understant. "What did I say inexplicably?!"

“Yes, basically, it's almost human, but...” Sam turned to the others. "But in your speech some strange words slipped through. We all heard that." Those present nodded their heads.

“Not at all...” Yalara stopped short, suddenly remembering that in the morning her cousin also hinted at it. Like if Yalara spoke in some incomprehensible words, without noticing it herself.

“This is not the first time it happened to her,” Angela squeezed through her teeth, supporting her left hand with her right.

"Y-yes?" Sam frowned. "What do you think, what could be a reason?"

“I don't know, and I don't want to know,” Yalara snapped. “Besides, this is not the point right now.”

“She's right,” Andrei agreed, going up to his friend. The guy knew that it would not be possible to dissuade Yalara, if even when the transformers were still at war, she had the courage and... stupidity went alone to look for the Decepticon base only to see Megatron... Now she is even more so will not hide. Previously - most likely yes, she would have cried, mentally scolded herself for cowardice, but not now... And Andrei suggested:

"Okay. I think that Yal and I will reconnoiter the situation outside, and then we will return and..."

"No way!" Mikaela objected right there. “If we go, then we go all together. Angela needs urgent help, and you shouldn't waste time on the return trip.

“I agree,” Sari supported her.

"But..." Yalara was not sure of the correctness of this decision, but still Mikaela was right in something. "Oh, okay. Just have to be very careful." She went to Angela, who was sitting on the drawers, and hesitantly asked: "How are you? Can you walk?"

“I think... yes...” she whispered softly in reply. "Only... I do not feel my arm..."

“Hold on, Angie.” Yalara helped her cousin stand, holding her from her left side. Andrei, meanwhile, supported Angela on the other hand, throwing her right hand over his neck. "Come on."

Sam carefully opened the cellar door and looked out into the street. Something terrible was happening outside. The street looked like after a strong earthquake: huge cracks in the asphalt, and even pits, shop peaks fell off, fallen burning trees, broken windows of buildings, upturned cars... Flames raged on one of the upper floors of a tall building on the other side of the street, and firefighters all tried to eliminate the fire by forces. An ambulance flashed past with a siren on and luminous flashing lights. Rescuers searched for those who could be under the rubble. And somewhere in the distance there was still a roar resembling the noise of a battle.

“Tell me I'm dreaming...” Sari muttered, looking at her feet.

“Well, where to go now, miss Know-It-All?” Andrei curiously looked at Yalara, supporting Angela. Probably it was worth turning to the rescuers for help, but it is unlikely that humans can understand something in these strange microchips, and there are already quite a lot of similar victims. For starters they should turn to those who have a higher level of knowledge, and maybe find a way to remove these strange fragments from the girl’s hand. That's just where to look for them...

* * *

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vZUbVME8Uv4&feature=emb_logo)   
**

In the form of a jet fighter Megatron shot down another enemy ship and, transforming into a roboform, hovered in the air and began to look around to find new invaders. The battle was long and fierce, but none of the Decepticons were seriously injured. The Decepticon Lord was not particularly worried about brother and his clan, because those because of their inability to take to the air were forced to stay on the ground, and yet they mostly saved humans. Megatron and his subordinates had to take the brunt of themselves. More recently the leader of the Decepticons couldn't have imagined that very soon he would protect the natives of the planet Earth...

"Ah!.."

A green plasma charge flashed just about a meter away from his right servo, and the next second Megatron saw an enemy aircraft in the form of a black with a dark green tint triangle flying at him. But before the leader of the Decepticons took aim, the enemy’s ship was hit by a purple laser beam. And literally out of nowhere another jet fighter appeared before the Decepticon Leader. Starscream like his commander also took the form of a robot and, hovering slightly above Megatron, turned to him, showing a contented smile.

“Now you owe me, my liege,” the first assistant predatory grinning was so pleased with himself that he did not notice as many as two enemy ships approaching him. However, Megatron was now ready to act.

Noticing that the warlord was pointing the cannon in his direction, the frightened SIC shouted: “Megatron, are you nuts?!!”, flew to the side, and then an explosion rang out behind him. Turning around, the eternal bouncer and sneak saw a thick cloud of fire and smoke, from which twisted burning debris fell to the ground. Starscream gasped...

“In that case you owe me twice.” Megatron again transformed into a jet and rushed into the clouds, while his SIC was hanging in the air in one place, recovering from the shock. He so wanted to 'wipe his leader's nose', but again failed. Scream was also lucky that Megatron didn't respond to his cry.

“Megafool Prime,” the offended assistant muttered under his breath, “I almost had a Spark attack." And with these words Starscream again turned into a fighter and went to help the rest.

The Decepticon leader flew high above the city looking for new enemies. The main wave of the attack was already stopped, but not all enemy ships were defeated. Scanning the terrain was useless - the enemy combat aircraft were equipped with signal suppression devices, so they had to search almost blindly. This worried Megatron most of all. In the last years of the war the Decepticons themselves used such 'silencers' to hide their presence. Can their current adversaries use Cybertronian technology... Moreover, the attack took place on the day the monument was opened in honor of the end of the war... Who could have started this?..

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t0xm82l8pvI&feature=emb_logo)   
**

Another explosion thundered in the city, and the Lord of the Decepticons immediately hurried there. What was happening below, Megatron could see everything from a bird's eye view. There were fires in the streets, people in a panic trying to run away, the human military were doing everything possible to protect civilians. Human aviation came to the aid, and gradually the scales tilted in favor of the combined forces.

Ten meters below three human military aircraft flew chasing two enemy fighters. It would probably have been possible for human pilots to destroy them, but then another triangular dark green interceptor came out completely out of nowhere and launched a homing plasma charge. Humans didn't have time to react - one fighter exploded, the other was hit by debris and losing control rushed to the ground with a corkscrew. Previously the Decepticon Lord would even have been glad to see such a thing, but not now... What exactly pushed him to this act and how it happened, Megatron didn't know, everything happened at the level of reflexes - like a silver lightning the Decepticon rushed after the falling jet, transforming in flight he grabbed it by the wing and, using his own small thrust engines, which allowed him to stay in the air, remaining in roboform, gently lowered the jet with the pilot to the ground.

Megatron was indescribably surprised and even pleased with himself, because for a fraction of a second, there would be nothing left from the pilot. Fractions of a second... It is a miracle that he managed to prevent the accident, because otherwise not only the pilot, but also humans who accidentally found themselves nearby could die. Megatron had no idea how he did it, but now was not the time to think about it, especially since at the moment the Leader of the Decepticons wanted to punish the bastard who had made this shot, no matter who he was.

Turning back into the form of a jet plane Megatron took off over the city and began to look for the offender, who had already disappeared. This made the Decepticons Leader even more angry. One part of his inner 'self' said that it was not worth wasting time to save the downed pilot, but the other one claimed the exact opposite. Be that as it may, the result is still the same - the enemy fighter was gone.

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cwNCen_z0Wo&feature=emb_logo)   
**

But the Decepticon didn't have time to guess where his opponent could go, when he felt a rather strong blow to the wing, from which he lost control for a second, but still managed to level out. A triangular combat fighter flew out from behind the clouds and rushed straight at the leader of the Decepticons, showering him with green plasma charges. Megatron wagged to the side, then he made a dead loop at breakneck speed and, being behind his enemy, opened fire too. No one could compare Megatron l in the sky, and even the boastful and arrogant Starscream respected the overlord for his mastery of flight. The enemy was able to catch Megatron by surprise only because he couldn't detect him, but now the Decepticon clearly saw his enemy and was not going to retreat. Whether it was a fighter that had hit himans in military aircraft a few minutes earlier, or not, the Lord of the Decepticons didn't care. The main thing is to destroy all the attackers.

Two fighters at wild speed rushed over the dilapidated city, soaring above the roofs of houses or almost dropping to the ground. The enemy, apparently, realized that he couldn't cope with Megatron, and now was trying by all possible means to break away from the pursuer. However, it was not so simple.

Megatron almost caught up with his opponent, then rose vertically and rushed directly onto the enemy plane. In a swift flight he turned into his usual form and turned his feet forward prepearing to strike, as once he did in the case of Starscream, but then the triangular dark green combat fighter unexpectedly... transformed! The leader of the Decepticons barely managed to turn on the small thrust engines and froze in the air, remaining in roboform. His opponent also turned out to be a transformer - Megatron certainly didn't expect such an outcome. In some ways this dark green robot reminded him of a mixture of Bumblebee and Starscream, only the wings had a completely different design, the eyepieces were lemon yellow, and there was a purple circle on the chest with diverging rays, which also formed a kind of painted wings.

"W-what the..."

"You!" the unknown blazed with yellow optics, looking the Decepticon directly into the eyepieces. “We were warned of your possible appearance.”

Shocked Megatron didn't have time to open his mouth as a shot rang out, and an energy charge hit his opponent's back. The transformer cried out and fell with a roar to the viaduct below. The automobile bridge couldn't withstand the blow and collapsed on the lower roadway. Megatron remained hanging in the air, looking down at the defeated enemy. Then the leader of the Decepticons turned his gaze to the side from where the shot had been fired and gasped when he saw Optimus Prime there.

“Unicron takes you...” the Leader of the Decepticons swore softly. Autobots always intervene when not needed.

Megatron gently sank to the ground and went to the motionless body lying in a pile of concrete. It turns out that these are not just warships, but the same transformers, although somewhat different. But how did he know about the Decepticon Lord himself? And the symbol on the chest of the defeated one... This is very similar to...

“Primus, I would like to know what all this means,” the voice of the Autobot leader came from behind the Decepticon. Optimus went to his brother and began to look thoughtfully at the defeated enemy. Megatron was silent; he didn't know how to react to what had happened. Optimus turned his head in his direction and asked in surprise: "Megatronus, are you alright? Why hesitated?"

The Leader of the Decepticons struggled with himself for some time, and then still decided to ask:

"Why... Why did you do this?"

"I... uh... what?.." Optimus was even confused from such a reaction.

“Absolutely nothing,” Megatron snapped back and walked away. "Forget."

“Always welcome,” the Autobot Leader said to him in a somewhat offended tone. Megatron only snorted, transformed and flew up into the sky again. Gratitude... Optimus certainly believes that he saved his life, although in fact he doesn't even know what he did. And now, thanks to the efforts of the Autobot Leader Megatron will not be able to find out what that transformer had in mind.

After some time the lord of the Decepticons received another call from Yalara via the miniature communicator presented to her. He would have answered earlier, but he was just too busy. From the incoming signals he could determine her location and knew where nothing would threaten his friend. However, now Yalara and the others were in a completely different place, so Megatron hastened to where his friend's signal came from.

"What are you doing in open space?!" He angrily rebelled, landing on the ground opposite the dilapidated building.

“I tried to contact you several times, but you didn't answer,” Yalara spread her hands, believing that she had absolutely nothing to make excuses for. “I was scared that you... you...” then the girl’s eyes fell on the transformer's slightly melted left servo. "Black Whirlwind, you're injured!"

Megatron squinted at the hurt limb and only snorted:

"It's nothing. By the way, Ratchet just told me via a comlink that he delivered your parents to the main city hospital," and, noticing horror on Yalara’s face, he quickly explained: “Don't worry. Your mother has a slight concussion, and your father injured his arm. But they are both alive, so calm down."

“Oh...” Yalara breathed a sigh of relief, feeling her huge stone fall from her soul. "Thank you so much... I..."

“But we still have a problem,” Andrei, supporting Yalara's sister, took several steps forward. She showed the Lord of the Decepticons her left hand with three microchips sticking out in it, shimmering with colorful lights. "These are the same microchips that were released from the flying saucer."

His eyepieces narrowed, the transformer in seconds determined the degree of damage and the same signal frequency.

"Black Whirlwind?"

Megatron didn't know what to answer. He didn't attach any importance to this before, but now he could say for sure that he sees this for the first time in life. However the Desepticon decided not to show that what he saw worried him.

“Optimus,” Megatron turned on his comlink, “you should take a look at something. Both Ratchet and Knockout should see it too."

“Copy that,” Prime's voice answered him. "We'll meet at our base, I'm heading there."

"Got it."

"Wait a minute!" Mikaela waved her hands. "I have to urgently go home to dad! What if... I can’t..." she pulled out a mobile phone and began to dial her father’s number. "Hello, dad? Yes. Yes! Yes it's me!"

Megatron understood that the rest were worried about their loved ones, so they needed to get home and make sure that nothing threatened their families. Therefore he called on Blackout's comlink and ordered him to deliver four people to their homes, and he himself, taking Yalara and Angela with him, flew to the Autobot base.

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GQL8ZDXTKWs&feature=emb_logo)   
**

Ratchet, as soon as they arrived, immediately took Angela to the medical laboratory. As Megatron noted, he was not the only one injured. Also the SICs of leaders arrived at the Autobot base, as well as Blitzwing whose the guns were burned.

While Ratchet was treating Angela, Knockout helped the others, although he noticed that the equipment on the Decepticon base was much better. Then everyone went to the main hall to discuss the current situation. And only Yalara remained waiting at the large metal doors leading to the medical laboratory, where the Autobot physician and her cousin were.

Ratchet went out after about half an hour. Yalara immediately jumped to him:

"Well? What... how is she?"

“I managed to deactivate the chips using high-frequency pulsed signals,” he said. "After that removing them was not a problem."

“So Angie will be fine?” Yalara rejoiced, having caught only the general essence of what was said.

"Yes." Ratchet nodded. “She's in the lab, waking up after a shock caused by fear. Go to her."

"Right away." Yalara ran to the large metal sliding door behind the transformer. At the very entrance to the medical laboratory, she stopped abruptly and turned around with a smile: "Ratchet?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

“Always happy to help, Yal,” he nodded. "This is my job."

The girl again gave the Autobot the doctor a joyful smile and disappeared behind the metal doors, hissing closed behind her. Ratchet shook his head and headed for the control room to report on the work done. Something he didn't dare to tell Yalara directly, so as not to frighten the girl once again. It is enough for her to know that nothing threatens her sister anymore, but it was simply necessary to share his concerns with the leaders.

In the command center he found five ones: Optimus, Megatron, Ironhide, Starscream and Blitzwing. They stood at the three-dimensional holographic diagram of the city and discussed something. When the medic appeared, the discussion, which had already begun to move into a polemic between Ironhide and Starscream, immediately ceased, and all the transformers completely turned their attention to the newcomer.

"Well?" Optimus was the first who decided to ask a question. "How was it?"

“It's all right,” Ratchet nodded. "Chips are neutralized and completely removed. Yalara's sister is no longer in danger."

“Well done, Ratchet,” said the Autobot leader sincerely. But he was immediately interrupted by the forward Megatron:

“But there is something else, right?”

“As always you are very observant,” the medic grumbled in response and handed the leader of the Decepticons one of the tiny metal fragments taken from the victim’s hand. “Do you know what it is?”

“Mmmm... no,” Megatron honestly admitted and stared suspiciously at Ratchet: “Should I?”

“I, too, had never seen anything like it before,” Optimus said thoughtfully, taking from his brother's hands one of the microcircuits that was handed him by the medic. The rest supported him with nods of consent. “Any thoughts what this might be?”

“There was no time for a detailed study,” Ratchet admitted, “all I have is preliminary results. Amazing findings suggest themselves. These microchips emitted radio waves. Subtle, but at the same time quite strong, creating a connection with the signal source. Humans call it nanotechnology, but the natives of Earth don't have such extensive knowledge to create anything like that.

“A miniature beacon...” Megatron thoughtfully turned his eyes to the holographic map of the city. “I admit... But haven’t seen such a thing before..."

Transformers didn't use such devices, and the Leader of the Decepticons knew this well. To intercept enemy signals they usually launched spy robots, introducing interceptor codes into enemy computers, or nanites were able do their job, capable of breaking through almost any program. And these alien microchips, obviously, were used for the point guidance of combat installations.

"Megatronus."

Decepticon recalled how warships that attacked the city fired at humans whose bodies were hit by the metal fragments thrown from a flying saucer. Run or not it’s all useless - you are already a living target... Yalara's sister is incredibly lucky to be alive...

"Megatronus?"

This was clearly a planned attack. That's just the reason is not known. Another alarming fact is that the transformer, shot down by Optimus, knew Megatron. 'We were warned about your possible appearance' - these words didn't want to leave the Decepticon Leader's auditory sensors. Warned. Who? It turns out that the invaders knew in advance about the presence of transformers and Megatron personally on Earth, and from this everything can only get worse...

"Hey, do you hear me? Brother?"

"Wha???" the Decepticon Lord shuddered, feeling someone gently tugging at his left shoulder pad. “What's the matter, Optimus?”

“I wanted to ask you this,” the Leader of the Autobots blinked in bewilderment at the optics.

"I... I was distracted." Megatron turned away. He never told anyone what he heard from that transformer. They had never met before, but he knew about Megatron, and also this sign on his chest... A circle with diverging spikes... The same one had the first adviser to his former mentor. Octavius... The Leader of the Decepticons remembered him well. It was thanks to him that Megatron quickly recovered after the attack of the one whom he considered to be Optimus. No one knew where Octavius disappeared after the battle on Toganor 5, as a result of which Fallen was defeated, and, as Megatron thought for some time, he died along with Titanus Prime. It was then the Decepticons were left without a leader, and Megatron decided to take command...

“Ratchet, you said you were able to detect the radio waves,” Ironhide's voice again tore the leader of the Decepticons from thinking about the past. “Can you determine where the signal source is?”

“I'm a medic, not a SigSpec.”

“Soundwave can,” Megatron said right away, he took one of the microchips from Ratchet and handed over to Starscream: “Take it to the base and give him my instructions.”

“Yes, my liege,” the SIC answered sarcastically, but didn't object. Now the main thing for everyone is to figure out what was happening. And then... it will be possible to gloat.

The first assistant to the Leader of the Decepticon clan went outside the Autobot base, transformed into a fighter and, raising clouds of dust, flew up into the darkening sky. Who knows what tonight will turn out to be. When the rest will deal with the riots in the city. And maybe Megatron will force his subordinates to patrol the surrounding territories all night. After one shock wave the second will surely follow, and Starscream didn't doubt it at all. The only question is - when?

**Soundtracks:**

1) Mass Effect OST - Eden Prime; (humans hide in the basement)

2) Transformers the Movie OST - Soccent Attack; (battle in the city)

3) Tron Evolution OST - Track 04; (Megatron saves the pilot)

4) Tron Evolution OST - Track 32; (Megatron vs. unknown enemy)

5) Tron Evolution OST - Track 37 (on the Autobot base)


	22. Part 2. Chapter 3. The Second Wave (pt.1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron's decision made in the past begins to affect Yalara. The Decepticon leader's changes will come later.

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2i-4g3yx9as&feature=emb_logo)   
**

Megatron, Optimus and Ratchet entered the medbay, where were Yalara and her younger cousin. Angela's left arm was bandaged, but the girl’s mood improved markedly. She had never been alone with a transformer for so long, and now was very envious of Yalara. She was also surprised by the availability of medicines needed by humans in the 'repair shop'. Ratchet explained that all this is kept in reserve in case people from NEST need medical attention.

“Hello,” Yalara smiled at all three who entered.

"Well, how are you here?" the leader of the Autobots asked.

“Fine, thank you,” Angela thanked. "Only my hand really hurts..."

“In a few days everything will pass,” the medic promised. "The microcircuits did not penetrate too deeply."

“But what were those things?” interrupted Yalara. "Andrei suggested that these are some chips, but..."

“It is,” Megatron answered. "Apparently miniature radio beacons for the precise guidance of combat installations."

Angela didn't kick a word, but Yalara was a little scared.

"What??? That is, Angie... she... She was..."

“A walking target,” the Leader of the Decepticons confirmed. At these words Optimus, noting how both girls were now afraid, gave Megatron a condemning look. What to do, his brother always lacked a sense of tact.

“But all is well now,” the Autobot Leader hastened to reassure the girls. "So, it is over. Well, for now."

“Do you already know who attacked us?” Yalara still couldn't calm down, remembering how the same microcircuits that got into her cousin's hand flew around the area like a fountain, and then strange-looking airplanes falling from the sky fired at incredible accuracy at people fleeing. "What do they want?"

“Not yet,” the Prime Autobot shook his head. So far it was decided not to tell friends that these are also transformers, although somewhat different. “But we are working on it. And both of you should go home for now. I called Bumblebee, he's already on his way here."

"But..." Yalara really didn't want to hide at home now. She would have sent her cousin away with pleasure, but she herself... "Or maybe I..."

“No,” the Decepticons Lord was extremely determined. "It's necessary."

“Here I agree with Megatronus,” Ratchet also decided to add his word. Then his gaze suddenly glided over the left arm of the Prime Decepticon: “When did you get hurt? Why didn’t you say right away?!"

"What?" Megatron didn't immediately realize what Ratchet was talking about. "Ah, this... It's nothing..."

"I wouldn’t say so... Show me..." the doctor carefully examined the injured limb of the Decepticon leader: "Well... the wiring suffered insignificantly, the energy hoses are not damaged... You are very lucky, if it hit harder your servo would completely stop functioning, it would take a long time to restore. Sit down. ”He waved towards the medberth. "It won't take long."

"Is there any danger?" Just in case Optimus specified, bypassing the front of both transformers in order to carefully examine the damage received by Megatron.

“No... but it could be...” Ratchet activated the laser and carefully began to 'stitch' the damaged wires in the Decepticon Lord's forearm. Basically, the doctor liked to work silently, but now one question didn't give him rest. At first everything was somehow off topic, but now they have already left the topic of an alien invasion: "Yal, your cousin told me that you suddenly spoke in some unknown language... Is that so?"

"What?" both Primes surprised in one voice, Megatron twitched, as a result he received a comment from the medic.

"I did not..." Yalara was already confused, but Angela immediately interrupted her:

“Yes, yes, she did. This has already happened several times. The last time it was when we were hiding today, and even in the morning it was. You can ask the rest: Mikaela, Andrei and others - they will all say the same thing."

"She's lying!" Yalara jumped up and clenched her fists. These cousin’s jokes had already become boring, because if it were true, and she really spoke a different language, she would have noticed it herself.

"I'm not lying!" Angela stubbornly bent her. "It really was!"

"No, it wasn't!"

"And I say it was!"

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"It happened, and I was not the only one to witness it!"

Yalara fell silent. In fact when they were hiding in the basement, everyone else also hinted at her not some inhuman words. Angela couldn’t persuade them...

“I have recently started seeing incomprehensible dreams...” the girl reluctantly admitted, turning her back on everyone. "Like I'm on some alien planet... As if a highly developed technogenic civilization lives there... like you guys... Houses go many miles high that even the roofs in the clouds are invisible... like there is not a single green plant... Not many details, and when I wake up, I can’t reproduce it in my memory..." She looked up at the Leader of the Decepticons: "Remember, you showed me the holograms?"

“Shihta atta...” suggested dumbfounded Optimus Prime, meaningfully glancing at Megatron.

"Like what?" Yalara surprised, turning her head to the Leader of the Autobots. "Optimus?"

But all three transformers seemed to freeze, not taking their eyes off her.

"Optimus?"

"Hm?" The Leader of the Autobots blinked blue optics. "I'm sorry, what?"

"You said 'it looks like' ... What?"

“Yalara,” Prime suddenly became extremely serious, Megatron and Ratchet looked at each other in surprise, “I said that in Cybertronian language...”

Then the girl fell into a stupor. She looked helplessly from one transformer to another, as if hoping that one of them would explain what was happening to her...

* * *

After about ten minutes Bumblebee arrived and took home only Angela. Ratchet insisted that Yalara should remain at the base for now. He scanned the girl’s brain and discovered abnormal waves that were not human. The same thing happened once with Sam, who was influenced by the fragment of the All Spark, which gave the guy knowledge about the Harvester. However, this happened to him instantly, as soon as he touched a fragment of the Allspark, Yalara wore such one on her neck for six months, and no changes happened to her. But the fact that the influence of the All Spark took place in this case, too, the medic had no doubts.

Yalara remembered only one case of such an 'influence' and reluctantly told Ratchet and Optimus their secret with Megatron. The Lord of the Decepticons felt as though he was standing in front of a nuclear bomb, the timer of which counted the last seconds, but didn't say a word. Both transformers were shocked by what they heard, but a little later the medic recovering slightly from the shock managed to draw some conclusions. Firstly, it was thanks to the influence of the Allspark that Megatron's Matrix of Leadership was again functioning properly. It was then and for this reason Optimus fell into a temporary blockage - he felt the energy of another Prime. Secondly this affected Yalara herself, only the consequences appeared a little later. It turns out that the girl touched not only the knowledge of the Ancients, but also the memories of Megatron himself. This is probably why she sees in her dream the planet of transformers and gradually begins to understand the Cybertronian language. Perhaps this is just the beginning... Ratchet wanted to know if there were any new consequences for Megatron, but he instantly refused, adding that he urgently needed to return to the Decepticon base in order to check how the situation was. The Leader of the Violet Sign clan didn't say anything to Yalara, moreover, before leaving he didn't even look at her...

* * *

A day later a new attack happened in the neighboring state, and transformers, namely Decepticons, went there. The battle was not too difficult, although the enemy was superior in number. All according to the same scenario: first a flying saucer appeared in the sky, showering townspeople with microchips, then the 'main' forces strike followed. The Decepticons and humans from NEST had to take all the work, the Autobots are not suitable for such military operations - they move too slowly, compared to the fast flying Decepticons. Barricade, for example, and few more Decepticons due to the fact that they had ground vehicles forms, also didn't enter the battle group, led personally by the Leader of the clan of the Purple Sign.

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cOTnbhwALC8&feature=emb_logo)   
**

Optimus, after consulting with his brother, got in touch with Cybertron and informed the new Council consisting of representatives of both clans, about the situation on Earth. To ask them to send a combat fleet to the human planet would be somewhat inappropriate - Cybertron had just begun to take the first steps towards recovery. However, Ultra Magnus asked to keep them in the know and promised to find all possible information about the enemy for the Primes. Megatron then couldn't resist the stinging: 'If possible'. But in general he approved the idea. However the fact that Cybertron cannot send support doesn't mean at all that leaders cannot call for help several more transformers.

And after another two days the Autobots and Decepticons, as well as representatives of the government and NEST at the military spaceport met a delegation of twelve transformers (six representatives from each clan), arrived in two spaceships. Apparently due to the still strained peaceful relations Autobots and Decepticons couldn't have flown to Earth on the same ship without incidents. Sam and Mikaela, as well as Yalara, Andrei and Sari, were also present. Even Angela followed her cousin. Of the new arrivals five attracted special attention. Longhaul is somewhat like a turtle-green armored giant with large-sized tires on his back and somewhere tall from Lugnut and Bulkhead. Hook - a 'thin' tall Decepticon with a hook-shaped left limb, also a medic, like Knockout and Ratchet. Grinder who was an almost exact copy of Blackout with lighter armor and some distinctive details. Breakdown - an eight-meter white-blue warrior, also transforms into a car, as it turned out he is the best friend of Knockout. Sideways - a silver short transformer with the doors of a car sticking out like Barricade's shoulders. And the sixth was Breakaway, apparently had an alternative form of a jet plane, but distinctive feature of this Cybertronian was his belonging to the Autobots.

“I thought all the Autobots were groundlings,” Yalara whispered to Sam standing next to her.

“This one seems to be an exception,” he answered. "I have already managed to see many transformers. And then again some Decepticons are also... terrestrial, so to speak, why can't Autobots be with wings?"

Yalara only shrugged and looked down at the ground. Megatron hasn't said a word to her since their last meeting. His reaction back then was somewhat vague, and for all Yalara’s attempts to contact him and talk, he constantly answered that he was very busy. Or didn't answer at all. These three days seemed to the girl an eternity. Yalara was very nervous when the Decepticons left to the neighboring state to stop another attack. And he didn't even let her know anything about himself. Even Ironhide and Optimus, who heard what Ratchet said, now looked at the girl oddly. Yalara didn't even tell her parents what happened to her, and ordered Angela that if she blabbed, Yalara would shave her bald.

Now Yalara hoped to catch the gaze of the Decepticon lord, but he stubbornly ignored her. Previously they constantly looked at each other. The day of Ultra Magnus's and the delegation from Cybertron arrival, the evening of the day when Megatron nodded to the girl that it was time to complete the restoration of the Allspark, or on the day of the installation of the monument symbolizing the peace between transformers... And now Megatron doesn’t even look in her direction, as if there is no Yalara at all.

After the meeting the Decepticons and Autobots departed each to their bases. Bumblebee decided to get Sam and Mikaela home, Andrei on his motorcycle agreed to give Sari a ride. Yalara and Angela were going home by their car. Driving as always was Roger, and cousins in the back seat. Angela spoke on the mobile phone with her mother, who now in the light of recent events called every day and asked how her daughter was doing. And Angela excitedly told her about her adventures, simultaneously promising to be more careful every time.

Yalara looked out the window and thought intensely, or rather tried to. However her thoughts were confused and slipped away. The girl was now very interested in two things. The first was the knowledge she received of an alien civilization. Things like this the girl could only watch in the movies, but now she herself was in such a situation. The girl didn't feel fear, rather, on the contrary, the excitement interspersed with joy and awareness of her own importance... Yalara was in the center of events from the very first day she met Megatron, and now she discovered something that any other person couldn't even think of! Of course so far she didn't feel any significant changes, but still... This is the beginning of something. Something of great importance, not for the present, but for the future - in any case, she thought so.

The second problem was Megatron himself. On him the consequences of the merger of his own Spark with the energy of the Allspark appeared much earlier, however, this was not all. Now the Decepticon avoids meeting with Yalara on any pretext. Of course, the time is now extremely turbulent, but he can find a minute and see each other, or at least let her know that he is doing well. But no, now the transformer won't even look into her eyes. They had quarreled before, but now, it seems, Megatron harbored a grudge. Although back then after all it was his own initiative...

“Hey, what are you thinking about?” Angela's voice led her out of thoughts.

"What? Ah, no, no.” Yalara lowered the window and turned her face to the slightly blowing wind. "Your mom hasn’t decided to take you home yet?"

“She's worried, of course,” the cousin rubbed her neck and smirked. “But now I won’t leave here for anything. Ha! Am I crazy or something to skip all this?"

“Do you think it's fun?!” Yalara was suddenly angry. The cousin immediately stopped smiling and clapped her eyes in surprise.

"Yal, what are you saying?"

"What am I saying?!" Yalara continued to be angry. "What are you doing! Have you forgotten how you got hurt on the day of the first attack? Explosions, battles, destruction, death - all this, in your opinion, is children's fun?!!"

“Yal...” Angela felt ashamed, but it didn't affect Yalara at all. She was silent all the way home, completely lost in thought.

There was no one again at home except her grandmother and the people working in their house. Parents will not come again until tomorrow, both have important meetings. As always everyone is busy, and someone's still don’t even want to talk. Yalara went to her room, saying that she was tired and didn't want to see anyone. Far from Megatron she felt lonely and didn't want this to continue. Something pushed them apart, and if this is what Yalara thought about, then at least she needed to explain herself. But since he has not flown to her for three days, there is only one way out...

Where the Decepticons base's located Yalara imagined, because she herself went there a couple of months ago to look for her friend and managed to get pretty close, but the Autobots intervened as always at the most inopportune moment. It was already almost evening, but Yalara was still able to convince Roger to take her to the right place. To grandmother Yalara only said that she urgently needed to see Black Whirlwind, deciding to details in secret. She asked only not to tell Angela where she decided to go - Yalara absolutely didn't need company.

On the wa, the girl kept wondering what will happen when she gets to the place. Will they let her into the territory, not to mention the Decepticon clan's Leader, if he is currently at the base and not somewhere else. But she just needs to talk with Megatron. Yalara didn't like quarrels especially with family and friends.

At the congress on a dirt road running along the bottom of a rocky gorge Yalara asked the driver to stop, saying that she would go further on foot. Roger began to object, but the girl convinced him with a statement that a car would attract unnecessary attention, and the Decepticons knew her personally.

“But if something happens to you, Miss Starshine?..” Roger clearly didn't like this.

“Don't worry about me,” Yalara smiled. “If you forgot, their leader is my good friend. So everything will be fine. If I don’t return in twenty minutes, it means that they let me inside, therefore you can go home. The Decepticons won't do anything to harm me - Black Whirlwind will not allow it." But Yalara herself was not so sure of her words. She didn't want to think about how transformers would react if they found out...

But Roger wasn't supposed to know about it, so Yalara waved her hand and ran along the road until the driver changed his mind. Seven or eight minutes later she stood in front of a massive heavy metal fence around the high mountain, surrounded in addition by a force field. Yes, this is much more effective than just a fence. The tall gates are locked, and Yalara didn't know how to get inside. Maybe she should at least try to call someone...

"Hey! Is anyone there?! Heeeey!!! Peeeepole!!!"

But there was no answer. Then Yalara made a second attempt, this time already screaming louder:

"Hello!!!!!! Can anyone hear me?!!!"

The security cameras located above the gates turned towards Yalara, but nothing else happened.

"Oh, is it so?!" unexpectedly for herself she became angry. "Black Whirlwind! I know you are there! I know you can hear me! Open the door! We need to talk, this is important! And I won’t leave until you meet me! Though I’ll be jumping here all night!"

The force field surrounding the fence suddenly disappeared, then the massive metal gates parted and a tall gray Decepticon with a small head and hanging propeller blades appeared in front of Yalara.

"Blackout! Is it you?" Yalara was delighted, but the transformer didn't react in any way.

“Organics are not allowed to enter the Decepticons territory,” the transformer clamed in a rather serious tone. But it was not Blackout, he had a lower voice, and there were some external distinguishing features, moreover, this transformer had a canon on his right servo and not on the left one. So this is the Decepticon who looked like Blackout named Grinder. Yalara tried her best to show that she was not afraid of him, although it was not easy. A newbie. Others would let her through without question.

“I came to see Black... uh... Megatronus Prime.”

“The master?” The Decepticon tilted his small head to the side, like a thinking bird. "No visits have been scheduled for today. Do you have authorization?"

“Fine,” Yalara pursed her lips and waved a finger, removing the small purple medallion in the shape of a Decepticon sign from under the collar of her sports sweater. "Here is my autorotation. Will it do?"

Grinder blinked in surprise, after that he straightened abruptly and stepped aside, letting the girl into the base:

"Come on in. I will inform Lord Megatron about your arrival."

“No need,” Yalara objected immediately, again hiding the locket under her jacket. “Better just take me to him, please.”

Without hesitation Grinder led Yalara inside the base. The girl had never been to the Decepticons headquarters, so she turned her head curiously around. Although there wasn’t much to look at, or rather her entire tour of the base at this level was limited to only a long giant metal well-lit corridor, so huge for a human, but given the size of the transformers everything was quite comparable.

Grinder brought Yalara to the elevator, then went inside with her and chose the inscription 'Observation deck' on the holographic panel. The elevator doors closed with a hiss and the cab drove up. Yalara blinked, looking again at the holographic panel on the wall of the elevator car. Incomprehensible signs... beautiful and mysterious like hieroglyphs, the letters of ancient civilizations. And at the same time the girl had just read an unknown inscription. If not for Ratchet’s explanation, Yalara would have thought she was losing her mind.

The elevator stopped, both Grinder and Yalara stepped into a large room, stuffed with various obscure equipment. Terminals, tremendous computer monitors and so on. Everything shimmered with multi-colored light bulbs, some instruments were buzzing barely, in the center there was a high platform, on the edges of which four beams projected a holographic model of the planet Earth. An observation point, Yalara guessed. She already had to be at military bases.

“The leader is outside, on the observation deck,” the Decepticon accompanying her said.

“Thank you,” the girl smiled and headed for the aisle at the far end of the room. Yes, it seems Megatron didn't expect her to come, otherwise if he really is angry at something, Yalara won't be able to get into the territory of the Decepticon base so easily. Well, now it’s too late to retreat, she thought, Black Whirlwind, here I am.

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s5lxAsfxINI&feature=emb_logo)   
**

The metal doors slid apart, and Yalara stepped out onto a fairly wide viewing platform. The view from there opened up simply amazing: mountains, a forest, a river flowing nearby, a city at a fairly decent distance was also clearly visible. The setting sun illuminated the clouds in a pinkish color, loud birds flashed overhead. The only drawback was a fairly strong wind, given that the mountain inside which the base of the Decepticons was located was quite high. Although it is now almost the end of spring and the air is warm enough Yalara somewhat regretted that she didn't braid her hair or hooked it into a ponytail.

Megatron stood almost at the edge of the cliff, turning his back to the girl and looking thoughtfully into the distance. He pretended not to notice the guest, although he couldn'ot help but hear the sound of the doors opening. Yalara hesitantly approached him on the left and timidly coughed to announce her presence, although he knew about her appearance even before she stepped into the base territory - the girl was sure of this.

"Hey?" She called softly. “Am I interrupting?”

In response there was only silence. The Leader of the Decepticons remained motionless and looked off into the distance, not even thinking of responding. Yalara didn't like it at all. It would be better if he at least yelled at her and ordered to leave immediately, but the transformer instead completely ignores her.

“I was worried... How's your arm by the way?”

"Fine. What do you want?" Megatron inquired evenly, continuing to look in front of him. Her arrival was not a surprise, Grinder sent the leader a request via comlink, and Megatron himself gave the go-ahead to let the girl pass, although he didn't know why. He was angry at her for betraying their secret, and at himself for that stupidity.

“I actually came to see you. And you don’t even say hello, ”Yalara remarked with some resentment, arms crossed over her chest.

“Well, hello,” the transformer glanced briefly at the girl and turned away again.

“Hello,” Yalara nodded, and, pulling a lock of hair pounding over her face, asked directly: “Why are you avoiding me?”

"I? Avoiding you?" Megatron deliberately surprised, incredulously sparkling optics. “Why, in the name of Primus, did you decide so?”

“You don't have to be a genius to understand that.” Yalara walked away from him a few steps, and then turning sharply blurted out: "During these three days you didn't say a couple of words to me! And if we find ourselves next to each other, you immediately remember some 'important' matters. You think I don’t understand what is happening ?!

"Hey! If someone forgot, we're trying to protect your planet!"

Grinder all this time stood right behind the closed doors leading to the upper observation deck and listened. This Decepticon was extremely interested. He was not present at the conclusion of the peace with the Autobots, but heard a lot about what happened. What pushed their Lord to take this step, and how this human being named Yalara Starshine influences him. Judging by the voices outside, these two have extremely close relationship, if the organic creature has the courage and audacity to argue with the leader of the clan of the Purple Sign. None of the Decepticons could even dare to think of such a thing. Well, except Starscream of course. Curious...

“Hey, what are you doing there?” Came the long voice of Longhaul behind Grinder.

“Hush,” the Decepticon-helicopter chattered in response. "I can barely hear what happens outside!"

"And what's out there?" a large green Decepticon dump truck blinked in surprise with optics.

"Oh, what a performance! Our Leader's arguing with the organic creature!"

“How impolite,” Knockout condemned them appearing literally from nowhere.

"Be quiet, and so nothing is heard!" Grinder shouted at him.

Knockout fought with himself for several seconds. At first he again wanted to be indignant that, they say, one shouldn't eavesdrop on the leader’s conversations with anyone, but curiosity still prevailed. The Decepticon Medic crept as quietly as possible to the closed metal doors and, together with his comrades, strained the auditory sensors as much as possible.

“Yes, I remember, and now what?!” Yalara threw defiantly, resting her hands on her hips. The Decepticon's eyepieces blazed, and the girl suddenly realized that she had said something wrong, so she immediately hastened to correct herself: “Well, I mean... You didn't act like that before. After what Ratchet said, you started to keep clear of me. What are you mad at, I don’t understand?!"

"Me?!" Decepticon Lord couldn't stand it. “Don't you have any ideas?! I gave myself a word that NO ONE will know what happened! And you promised too!"

“I got scared...” Yalara tried to justify herself, but Megatron was not convinced.

“And now...” he continued angrily, “Jetfire's hologram haunts me, these memories, you got some of the knowledge of our race..."

"And you got the second chance!" Yalara countered. “And also who knew that Optimus would feel through his Matrix what happened then?!”

“Nothing would have happened at all if you hadn't asked me to show you my Spark!” Megatron muttered with resentment in his voice.

“Of course,” the girl sarcastically confirmed, with her hands clasped, “you would still be fighting, and, mind you, again on Earth! And besides I just asked a question, ”she said, emphasizing the first letter of the last word. “It was you who made the decision.”

The Lord of the Decepticons roared strangledly. Well again, wherever to look, everywhere he alone is to blame. Now the Decepticon couldn't even explain why he did it at that time. He wanted to somehow cheer up Yalara in a difficult situation, he sympathized not realizing it. No matter how unknown his Matrix was turned off in those ancient times, it was the affect of the energy of the All Spark that activated it again. But these were not all the consequences of what happened. Megatron and Yalara without realizing it touched the ancient secrets of Cybertron's knowledge repository. None of the transformers could figure out what mysteries lie in the bowels of the Allspark. Ratchet suggested that this might not be all... Even the day before the first attack, Jetfire's ghost said that he felt some changes in Megatron. Something elusive and at the same time so obvious. It turns out he guessed. This old holographic bore knew everything! Damn him! Really couldn't say? Or maybe he didn’t want for some reason that was clear only to him... Megatron decided for himself that as soon as possible he would have to seriously talk with this annoying 'phantom' and shake out all the necessary information from him. The problem is that Jetfire always shows himself to the lord of the Decepticons only when he wants it. For some reason Megatron cannot call him, or rather doesn't even know how to do it, and in someone else’s presence counting Yalara, the Decepticon Lord will not even try to imagine how stupid he would look. Megatron didn't want to synchronize his Matrix of Leadership with Optimus's Matrix again at all, fearing that after that absolutely ALL transformers would know his and Yalara's little secret... Although now this can hardly be called a secret...

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CxSXm8qGjS8&feature=emb_logo)   
**

“Listen, I...” the girl swallowed and stepping a step closer to the transformer continued uncertainly: “I'm also scared, but what if everything is not as terrifying as it might seem at first glance?.."

"Who said I'm scared?" the Decepticon asked with obvious pressure. “You got into my Spark and in a sense deprived me of a part of myself, replacing with something that I still cannot figure out!”

“Did you yourself understand what you just said?” frowning Yalara said unexpectedly quietly but clearly. Such an incoherent stream of words conveying only the general meaning of the phrase was extremely uncharacteristic for Megatron, and he also perfectly understood this. The Lord of the Decepticons didn't have reasonable reasons to be angry with Yalara, because back then it was his own decision...

“It is so unusual for me to share something personal with someone...” Megatron finally managed to answer and shuddered inwardly. After all he had just revealed to the girl the true reason for his discontent. Even despite the fact that the good side in him gradually outweighed the bad one, still sometimes he has a feeling of distrust towards everyone around him. "This is strange..."

“And I thought we had crossed the border of distrust a long time ago,” Yalara wasn't even offended, knowing her friend's character. He would grumble and then let go. “But what to do now?” the girl grinned, but openly admit that she really liked all this, refused. “Ratchet has not yet made any conclusions, so... Ha, who knows, maybe both of us will benefit from these consequences, huh?”

“Who knows...” Megatron answered incredulously and, grinning, added: “How do you always complicate everything, Yal. Why are you so stubborn?"

"I learned stubbornness from you, actually. And, to tell the truth, a slightly shortened version of my full name has a very definite meaning," the girl with a smile shyly looked away and explained: "Means 'snag'..."

There was a pause. Only a few seconds later Yalara decided to look at the transformer again. Megatron seemed about to laugh.

"Really?" He asked playfully. For a while the transformer gazed intently at his girlfriend, and then suddenly laughed out loud.

"Hey, not funny!" the girl was offended. “It's not at all... No background thoughts and... Listen... Hey! Stop laughing!"

Tell someone else something similar to the Lord of the Decepticons and also in such a tone, the impudent would immediately regret. But those are subordinates or former enemies. And Yalara was his closest being in the universe. In addition, Megatron’s mood has now improved markedly and thoughts of the Allspark have completely disappeared from his helm.

"How did it happen?" He asked, calming down a little. “Did your parents know in advance what character you would have in the future?”

"Look who's talking!" Yalara exclaimed, but then she realized that she was going too far and hastened to reform: "My grandmother called me Yalariana. Mom and Dad told me that they themselves wanted to call me more Elizabeth, but grandmother convinced them to change their mind. In other matters, that's why I have a double name. She said that when I was born, she had a vision. When I was a kid, she often told me all kinds of tales about the iron giants, and about the wanderer who came down from the sky. Remember, I told you the legend that my grandmother once told me?

"Fuscus Ventus?" Megatron specified. “Well, yes, I remember, so what?”

"Grandma said that I have to do something incredibly important in life. Apparently then she decided that I need a sonorous name. And a 'snag' is just a coincidence."

Megatron would argue with that. Yalara really had a difficult character, as well as himself. They were both dreamers, with their aspirations and worldviews. They were connected by something in common, and, ultimately the two became best friends. But there was another question - visions. There was only one predictor on the entire Cybertron, who had a direct connection with the planet's core and the Great Spark at the same time. All-Seeing Oracle. Those who were fortunate enough to see the soothsayer described him as huge round gates with a sparkling veil hiding the future. It was believed that the Oracle knows ahead of future events, calculating all the options and putting forward the most likely ones. And never mistaked, although not all Cybertronians who were honored to look into the future believed that it would be so, but nothing else. But these are humans ...

“And how did your grandmother calculated what awaits you in the future?”

"Calculated?" Yalara grinned. “Oh no, Black Whirlwind, she didn't calculate anything. When my grandmother was seven years old or so, she had a car accident and got a head injury. After that her gift appeared. Grandmother says that her visions don't always occur and arise involuntarily. Our meeting, the end of the war, grandfather's death... She knew everything." The girl sighed and chilled her shoulders. "How scary it must be - to know and understand that nothing depends on you..."

“Probably,” Megatron said thoughtfully, returning mentally to one of his most vivid and creepy memories. If he could resist he would certainly prevail over the one who, taking the guise of his brother, tried to kill him. The transformer shook his head, driving away gloomy thoughts. “But on the other hand, if you know in advance what can happen, then the probability of avoiding trouble can increase, no? Did your grandmother make any more predictions to you?"

“No, nothing more,” Yalara shook her head, brushing her hair back from the shoulders. "The last thing she said on this topic was about a month ago. But somehow it is not clear. She only said that 'our common path with you is not yet finished'."

“Is that all?” The Decepticon Lord asked somewhat disappointedly. He hoped that maybe an elderly woman could shed light on what was happening, but as it turned out, no.

"Yes, that's all." Yalara clearly didn't catch his hint. “Don’t know about you, but I am happy about that.”

“Me too...” Megatron averted his embarrassed gaze, immediately noticing that while they were talking, the sun was almost hidden behind the horizon. “Okay, let me take you home before your relatives started looking for you. And today I still have a night flight. Will only give instructions to others while I am gone." The transformer went to the door leading to the base, but Yalara called to him:

"Black Whirlwind!"

"What?"

"Can I come with you?" The girl asked hesitantly.

"Where?" the Decepticon didn't understand.

"Well... with you... patrol... I promise to be quiet and obey you in everything."

“Not today,” he said immediately. “If I'm not mistaken, you have a math test tomorrow.” the Decepticon remembered that a week ago, Yalara told him about it.

"And... maybe tomorrow then?.."

"If you pass your math test." Megatron pressed the door open button and...

...Good thing he was standing on the side. Seven Decepticons at once collapsed from the opening into the metal observation deck with a roar and clang! Whatever these transformers were doing behind the door, they clearly didn't expect that it would open at the most inopportune moment.

"Hey, careful with the screws!" Sideways was indignant, carefully pushing Grinder's propeller blades away from himself. The Lord froze, staring at the crowd in bewilderment, while they clumsily rose to their feet. And the first assistant, having gotten out from under Lugnut who had fallen on him, clarified with some mockery:

“Secret negotiations are over, my liege?”

"Shut up, Starscream," Megatron only managed to say, then with a bewildered look he turned to Yalara. She just shrugged, carefully hiding a smile. Knockout also couldn't resist and giggled innocently:

“No really, we just wanted to know.”

“Come on, get out of here all of you,” Megatron ordered maliciously, pushing his laughing subordinates to the door leading into the base. "Shoo, I said!"

The Decepticons reluctantly returned to their duties. They didn't want were afraid to contradict their master. And the matter is not only in the severity of the leader (although he already behaved differently than before) or in his origin from the Prime dynasty. No, the Decepticons respected their leader, and only Starscream stood out for his desire to take the place of the head of the Violet Sing clan himself, although at the Military Academy on Cybertron before the war began he admired Megatron followed him without any questions.

Watching her friend pushing his subordinates off the observation deck, Yalara smiled involuntarily again. As it may happen. Not many earthlings can boast that they saw the Decepticon base from the inside and observed the behavior of these transformers. Decepticons are not so terrible as they might seem at first. Yes, they were considered aggressors, but they had a reason for such behavior, and quite weighty. But now everything is different. The Decepticons and Autobots united and together with the humans repelled the attack of a new space enemy. Although much remains to be seen, for example who it was and what caused the attack. Well and her, Yalara, will probably discover new secrets of the history of the Earth's allies.

* * *

The next day, Yalara, still a little afraid, came to school. Classes resumed, albeit with obvious reluctance. No one knew when a new attack could happen, and whether it would be at all, given that transformers and the military stood up for the defense of citizens from alien invaders. Although there is a well-fortified bomb shelter in the basement of the school, so if anything happens, students will be immediately taken there.

For more peace of mind Megatron and Yalara agreed to keep in touch through the small communicator medallion that the transformer gave the girl before his 'first' departure. To activate it Yalara needed only to squeeze it harder in her palm. Then Megatron immediately received a call signal that allowed him to hear everything that was happening in the place where his friend was. To end the connection Yalara needed to repeat the same action as when calling. Yalara was afraid to find out how the 'magic' pendant works, because she understood that it was completely useless to her, but she liked the idea. In addition shealso convinced Megatron to help her with some particularly difficult tasks. The Decepticon didn't agree immediately, but then he nevertheless backtracked, said that he would help only if the girl really didn't know the solution. 

The day passed quite normally, or rather the first three lessons. The math test was supposed to be in fourth. That's when everything happened...

"Oh, I'm so worried!" her classmate and good friend, Kayla said to Yalara on the way to the math room. "And not only because of the test. My dad hasn’t appeared at home for four days now. How can they even make us go to school when Earth has already been attacked twice from space!"

“But we lived when the Autobots and Decepticons fought each other,” Yalara responded indifferently, shrugging her shoulders. "Don’t worry, transformers will protect us."

"Wish I had your confidence, Yal..."

Yalara herself was not at all confident in her own words, rather on the contrary. Kayla's is a general, and was obliged to enter the service at any time. Yalara understood the anxiety of her friend, since she hadn't seen her parents for a long time. Mom in the White House at a meeting of the heads of the most influential world powers, including Russia, Germany, France and others, and today her father went to a meeting to discuss the current situation and develop a protection strategy against new possible attacks. This meeting was to take place on an aircraft carrier in the Pacific Ocean, off the coast of the United States of America. The aircraft carrier was surrounded by support ships and aircrafts if necessary, can quickly fly into the air, but still... Yalara was worried at heart. Sitting at the desk the girl pretended to scratch her right ear, but in fact she pushed the miniature radio receiver connected to her pendant via Bluetooth more strongly so that no one else could hear Megatron's voice.

And so, everyone sat in their places and the test begun. Having finished the first task Yalara thought that it was still not so bad, given that she practically didn't prepare. The second task came out a bit more difficult, but the third took a very long time. She simplified the computational example as much as she could, but then...

“I'm completely confused...” she said as quietly as possible, as if speaking to herself.

"What, already?" the Decepticon Lord's voice asked with sarcasm the in the earpiece. "That's quick..."

"Not funny!" Yalara hissed in response. "Help me, huh? The task here is to bring a long trigonometric expression to a simple formula. I got this: in the numerator of the fraction the cotangent Alpha, and in the denominator there are plus or minus is the square root of one plus the square of the cotangent of Alpha. What a nonsense ...

“Cosine Alpha,” the transformer promptly prompted. "When will you learn the formulas?.."

“There are other matters in the last days, you know...” Yalara sighed heavily. "Thanks. If I fail the test, they will leave me for additional classes, and no one cares that we can all be in danger..."

"Just don't get caught..."

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B0DV5ySHKyE&feature=emb_logo)   
**

"Lord Megatron. Alert." Suddenly a third voice intervened. This was Soundwave, the Decepticon signal specialist. His metal rattling voice couldn't be confused with any other.

"What is it?" the Leader of the Decepticons sharply asked.

“We detected the enemy five kilometers off the coast of Los Angeles. About a hundred combat units. They move to human warships."

"We take off now."

"Wait!" From Yalara's cry the whole class startled, but the girl paid no attention to it. "I'm with you!"

"No, Yal."

"Yes, I said! My father is there, I know it! I have to be there. Black Whirlwind, please."

“So be it...” Megatron reluctantly agreed. “Then wait for me in the schoolyard. Takes us less than two minutes to get to you, we have already flown out."

"Coming!" jumping out from behind the desk so abruptly that the chair thundered to the floor, Yalara rushed to the door with all her speed.

“Miss Starshine! Where are you going?!" the teacher only managed to shout out, but the girl was no longer in the classroom. The door slammed sharply, from which the windows clinked, but fortunately didn't break. Other students didn't move, staring at the door in all eyes, behind which the daughter of the Minister of Defense and the First Adviser of the President had just disappeared.

"What's wrong with her?" Max Forest asked in surprise, turning to Kayla sitting behind him. She only shrugged in bewilderment, not knowing what to answer.

“Starshine has lost her mind for sure...” Tiffany Fanzone propped her cheek on her fist and rolled her eyes. "Quite crazy..."

Yalara ran along the corridor, nearly knocking down one of the teachers. But there was no time to even turn around and see who it was, or to apologize. Almost head over heels down the stairs to the first floor, the girl jumped out to the school yard, nearly demolishing the front doors. The heart in Yalara’s chest beat out a drum beat, she stopped, staring intently at the blue sky while covering her eyes with her hand from the sun. She already heard the growing noise of the propellers, and after a few seconds, from behind the tops of the nearest skyscrapers appeared a red-gray-black rotorcraft with an impressive cannon on its nose, followed by seven jets and two combat helicopters. The rotorcraft made a circle over the school and landed twenty meters from the girl. Strange, Yalara thought, lately he has been using the form of a jet fighter more. The rotorcraft door slid open, inviting to enter the cockpit.

"Move!" Megatron ordered, urging the girl.

Clouds of dust rose from propellers that didn't stop spinning, and trees from such strong air currents almost bent to the ground. Turning to the school windows the girl saw that all the students and teachers were looking at them, and some even ran out into the yard to look at the huge combat twin-propeller helicopter. Yalara looked for the windows of her class with her eyes and shouted:

"Sorry! It's an emergency!" but her voice drowned in the noise of Megatron's propellers. Yalara climbed into his cabin, the rotorcraft took off and began to move away from school. Fighter jets and helicopters followed him behind.

The whole school escorted the battle squadron with shocked-surprised looks. Most of all were shocked Yalara's classmates. The math teacher silently sank into a chair, unable to utter a word, turning green with anger Tiffany Fanzone hungrily gasped for air, Kayla and Max looked at each other in surprise.

"Where are they going to?" The guy asked in a whisper.

“I have no idea,” Yalara's friend honestly admitted. "But there is clearly something wrong here... Yal is not telling something, that's for sure."

The whole class didn't leave the windows until the combat aircrafts disappeared into the clouds. Yes, the test today went clearly down the drain ...

**Soundtracks:**

1) Mass Effect Soundtrack - The Normandy; (discussion of what happened)

2) Mass Effect Soundtrack - The Citadel; (meeting new transformers)

3) Final Fantasy XIII OST - Mysteries Abound; (Yalara comes to Megatron)

4) Final Fantasy XIII OST - The Promise; (friends made up)

5) Transformers the Game OST - Tran. 1 Bumblebee 4 (Decepticons to the rescue)


	23. Part 2. Chapter 4. The Second Wave (pt.2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They try to defend human navy. This idea came to my mind then I was playing the game 'Revenge of the Fallen'. You know that level if you played it.

A squadron of combat aircrafts, led by the red-gray-black rotorcraft, quickly headed towards the Pacific coast, leaving the city far behind. In this situation one couldn't count on the Autobots - those born to ride cannot fly. So the Decepticons remade the human saying in their own way and now secretly loved to laugh at the Transformers of the Red Sign. They always envied the Decepticons, and this was one of the reasons why the Autobots were hostile to flying transformers. Of course, this doesn't apply to Breakaway, since he is one of those few, and in this case even the only one of the Autobots is able to overcome planetary gravity, which some Transformers of the Purple Sign considered an insult. Ironhide once said in passing that he himself would have wanted to have such wings. Of course, among the Decepticons there are also those who cannot fly, for example, Barricade, Longaul, Mixmaster, Scrapper, and several others who could 't participate in air battles. And now the Decepticons and Breakaway, whom Optimus sent to their aid, will have to take on everything and do all they can to repel a new attack. Soundwave has been studying deactivated enemy transmitters for several days, but so far there are no desired results. As there are no clues to find out who humans and transformers are dealing with. This is some kind of cybernetic life form, but obviously not from Cybertron, however, it is still not possible to find out their origin. Downed during the fighting they immediately either self-destructed, or all of their internal systems burned down, only useless shells remained.

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OD_GNiZ5gH8&feature=emb_logo)   
**

“Megatron,” the metal rattling voice of the Decepticon signalman came from nowhere and at the same time everywhere, he was at the base and monitored the movement of the enemy and the transformer strike group, “the target is in the Delta-16 square and is heading into the Sigma-4 square."

"Understood."

“Will you explain to me what's going on?” Yalara squirmed in place from anxiety.

“We intercepted the enemy signal and found the their battle group,” the leader of the Decepticons began to tell, “they are moving towards the Pacific coast. We know that twenty kilometers from Los Angeles is the military aircraft carrier'Green Wave', where the meeting of the human military leadership should take place.

"The 'Green Wave'..." Yalara exhaled strangled, putting her hand to her mouth. "Oh my god... dad..."

"We will take on enemy fighters and at this time you will help people on the aircraft carrier. Take them to an open area, then Grinder, Blackout and Breakaway will be able to evacuate them. All clear? Yalara?"

"Huh??? Yes..." the girl nervously shook her head and patted her temples. "Sorry, I ... Yes. I will do everything that is required of me. I... Thank you..." Yalara was scared and at the same time terribly grateful that Megatron took her with him, despite the danger of the situation.

“Don't be arrogant,” the Decepticon advised, “if it didn’t concern you, I wouldn’t take you with me for anything. Do not make me regret it." In truth he himself doubted the correctness of his choice. The battle will not be easy, and his soldiers can't be distracted by humans on the ship. If something happens to Yalara’s father, the girl will never forgive herself or the transformer, but if something bad happens to the girl, the Decepticon leader will never forgive himself. But once they both pulled a child out of the fire, so Yalara already has some experience in carrying out such missions.

"Come it! Can anyone hear me?!" Suddenly came the familiar male voice over the speakerphone. “This is Sergeant Epps from the 'Green Wave' aircraft carrier! We're under attack!"

"Epps?!" Yalara gasped. "So, our enemies have already reached the target! God... dad..."

“Sergeant, this is Megatron,” the Decepticon leader immediately responded. “We are on route to your location, the estimated time of arrival is eight minutes and forty-six seconds.”

"Megatron Prime?!" the voice was delighted. "Thank God! We took combat aircrafts into the air, but the enemy has a numerical superiority. I'm afraid we won’t last long ..."

“We are on our way.”

"Eight minutes?! Are you crazy?!" stunned Yalara. "It's about two hundred kilometers to them! Maybe more! We will never make it in time..."

Megatron was just about to shut her up viciously, but he thought better of it in time, realizing that the girl acted this way because she was worried about her father. Eh, he had to leave her at school...

“So we must do everything in order to be there in time,” he said clearly and turned to the others: “Attention to all Decepticons! Our enemy has already reached the target - time to go hypersonic!"

“Finally,” Starscream muttered in response, “I already forgot the last time I flew at normal speed.”

Megatron silently began to transform from a rotorcraft into a combat jet fighter. The fuselage narrowed and slightly extended, the propellers pulled into the wings, and they turned in a horizontal plane one hundred and eighty degrees, one small segment extended from each side of his nose, creating the effect of a 'nose fork', and the helicopter tail spread apart, passing into turbojet nozzles. All transformations took place simultaneously and in almost a split second, so Yalara, who was in his cabin, didn't experience any pitching or height differences. The girl remembered how frightened she was when the transformer did the same at air races a few months ago, and what happened then... Two hundred kilometers in eight minutes...

"At my command!" Megatron ordered, completing the transformation. "Acceleration in three seconds... two... one..."

The sky gradually began to turn from blue to purple, the outside air turned into a spatial corridor, and the clouds below flew with incredible speed. But no overload or pressure drops, despite the rapid flight.

"Speed 1M... 2M... 3M... 4M..." Soundwave for some reason counted out loud, but thanks to this the girl was well aware of how fast they fly.

They further continued to accelerate. Yalara concluded that if she had been in the cockpit of an ordinary earthly fighter, she would have lost consciousness long ago. Pilots and astronauts train for years.

"...8M, 9M, 10M, 11M..."

...But in the cabin of the Decepticon, when he's in the form of a supersonic plane flying at gigantic speed, even a child can travel. It seems that Megatron also specifically supports in the cockpit normal conditions for a human... However, the girl still felt unwell from the sight of the clouds flying past them...

Around the aircraft carrier 'Green Wave' and the boats accompanying her, a fierce battle was already underway. All combat fighters from the main ship and the accompanying cruisers were lifted into the air, however, the numerical superiority of the enemy was obvious. The entire leadership team was assembled at the main headquarters of the aircraft carrier, from where the command gave instructions to the pilots, and from where the military controlled the ship’s guns.

"Sir!" Sergeant Epps, putting off his headphones and moving away from the communication terminal, turned to Colonel Lennox. “We'll get help, sir! The Decepticons are on their way."

“Good,” he answered. How strange it was to turn to those whom until recently mankind considered their enemies. Too little time has passed so that humans began to trust the Decepticons, and those, in turn, ceased to consider earthlings as 'worthless insects'. However, humans couldn’t beat this on their own, and the Autobots with all the desire could not get here. “How soon will they be here?”

“According to their leader, about eight minutes, sir.”

“Will we hold out until their arrival, Colonel?” asked the Minister of Defense already, looking at a large computer circuit with the ship pictured on it and green and red dots circling above it, which were much larger.

“We must, sir.” Lennox tried to give his voice as much confidence as possible. All hope was for pilots protecting the ship from the outside, and anti-aircraft launchers on board the aircraft carrier and accompanying cruisers.

"Just think... Decepticons fly to our aid?" Major Michtel, who was sitting at one of the communication terminals, was amazed, who several months ago was present at the awakening of the transformer who had lost his memory, who turned out to be the leader of the clan of the purple sign. "I did not think that I would live to see this day." And he added to himself mentally that it would be nice to survive it all the same.

Lining up in a wedge in the sky combat transformers rushed after their leader, whistling through the air and dispersing the clouds. So fast Yalara had never flown. She knew that Megatron was incredibly fast, but that fast... And apparently for the Decepticons this is not the limit. Even before the start of dispersal, Starscream threw the phrase that he had long wanted to fly at normal speed. If this is considered 'normal' for them, then what is 'fast' by their standards? The girl didn’t even notice when the ground under them managed to change into water, and literally less than a minute later a target appeared in the view... The aircraft carrier surrounded by support ships, around which black-green combat triangular jets curled like annoying flies scattering green ball lightnings. They were opposed by human bombers, firing with rockets and machine guns mounted on the nose. From below, they were supported by anti-aircraft mounts aboard the flagship and accompanying ships.

It is unclear what the aliens were guided by, choosing a small target like this. Attack one aircraft carrier when entire cities can be hit! Could they know that some of the members of the government, on whose decision a lot depends, will be on this ship? And if so, maybe they somehow connected to the human communication systems, and listen to all their negotiations? The Decepticons once did the same, and they had a very specific goal. What did these new aliens conceive? This question remains unanswered. However, there was no time for reflection. The main thing now is the task.

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s1b4O7JnhLM&feature=emb_logo)   
**

By the order of their leader the Decepticons increased speed and rushed into battle, almost simultaneously opening fire from all the cannons. There were many more opponents, but their number was all that they could boast of. The Decepticons acted quite smoothly and smashed enemies on the spot. Even in peace with the Autobots Megatron brought his subordinates almost every day to a 'secret' training ground, where for several hours per day they were forced to work out aerobatics and improve combat skills.

Lugnut, Blitzwing and Starscream launched an attack along intersecting trajectories, while simultaneously firing. Five units immediately rushed towards them, which were destroyed almost immediately. However, almost immediately three more appeared. Exterminating enemy drones was quite easy, but their number was very complicated. Breakaway turned out to be quite well prepared for serious air battles, but he was somewhat confused by the sharp remarks of some Decepticons, especially Blitzwing, who even in the midst of hostilities didn't stop to argue with himself. As usual the three-faced transformer began to discuss with himself in what form he would be able to kill even more drones: a jet fighter or a tank? And involuntarily transformed from an airplane into a tracked war machine. Naturally in this alt form he couldn't stay in the air and collapsed directly into the ocean. For that Starscream called him a rather bad word fortunately spoken in Cybertronian. The High Commandant himself showed excellent combat training and crushed opponents on the spot. He sincerely hoped for praise from his leader when this task was completed.

Megatron kept trying to get to the aircraft-carrying cruiser as close as possible to drop the girl on the deck, but not only the enemies were in the way. The guns of all the ships were strewed with bullets and missiles, of course, firing at the enemy, but this made the situation quite complicated for the Decepticons. Although the Decepticons could easily distinguish their allies from enemies, but what guarantee is there that an ally will not be accidentally hit? The last thing they wanted to do now was lose those who fight with them on the same side. But, unfortunately, there were losses. The human military flew quite well, but the opponents were more maneuverable and clearly outnumbered.

A few meters from the Desepticon master flew a green enemy triangular plane. Megatron wagged to one side then he sharply gained altitude and, making a dead loop in the air, dived down at full speed, pouring rain of small plasma charges on the enemy rushing right at him. The second green fighter, attacked the leader of the Decepticons, was successfully shot down by Starscream. Megatron, of course, noticed this, but pride didn't allow him to thank the his SIC. And the time was not right. At this moment, he finally dealt with the alien plane rushing down from below, shooting him almost point-blank.

"Wow! Ahhhhh!!!" screaming Yalara closed her eyes and covered her face with her hands as they flew through the cloud of fire. From out of nowhere three moer enemy combat units appeared. Megatron soared with a corkscrew to the clouds, and the two attackers crashed into each other at full speed. The third was destroyed by a flying human jet.

"Black Whirlwind, watch out!" Yalara squealed, squinting again when they once again barely bumped into someone. "My god, no! Ahhhhh!!!" A rocket launched from a battle cruiser below flashed by. "Maneuver!!!"

“Yalara, you will do me a great service if you finally shut up!” Megatron barked at her, continuing to make aerobatics, while conducting aimed fire at the enemy. “Otherwise, I will drop you into the water. Pick you up on the way back if you don’t drown. But then your task will not be completed."

The girl was stunned by this statement. No, of course, Megatron wouldn't drop her anywhere, and Yalara understood this very well, but still it was rather unpleasant to hear this from her best friend. Out of indignation and resentment she was speechless, but Megatron didn't explain himself to her, and now he absolutely didn't care what his friend was thinking about him at the moment.

Dodging plasma charges and maneuvering between other planes and flying missiles, Megatron managed to get as close as possible to an already sufficiently damaged aircraft carrier, he took the form of a robot and, remaining hanging in the air usong his small thrust engines, lowered Yalaru to the deck.

“I'm afraid the ship won't be able to stay afloat for long,” he said, after a couple of seconds collecting data on the damage received. “And that means you have very little time. Bring everyone out as soon as possible, while we will deal with the enemy." With these words he again transformed into a fighter and headed into the thick of the battle, leaving Yalara on the ship.

Shocked Yalara watched as the Lord of the Decepticons soared into the sky and again entered the battle with the unknown enemy. From here, from the ship's deck, the girl was even more frightened of watching the air fight. Before she watched a lot of sci-fi films on TV, where were many space battles, and wondered how some particularly successful pilots managed to return alive after such a mess. One wrong move, one unsuccessful maneuver - and that’s all, you're no more... And with all the desire, Yalara wouldn't be able to help either the Transformers or military pilots. The only thing she could do was warn everyone on the main cruiser that they should evacuate immediately. Although the ship is so big... Will Blackout and those two have time to transport everyone to a safe place? For starters at least the management team, and only then the rest... But why her? It would be possible to transmit everything by radio. Why did Megatron entrust this to her personally? Only one explanation came to the girl's mind. What if people refuse to leave the ship to the last? Decepticon-rescuers... Not everyone would believe this even now. And the Minister of Defense will not endanger his daughter and definitely give the order to leave the ship. May be. But Megatron wouldn't have entrusted Yalara with this task, if he hadn't been sure that she would be able to fulfill it. Therefore, the girl could no longer lose time.

“Be careful, Black Whirlwind,” Yalara said in a whisper, looking up where the air battle was in full swing. “Be extremely careful...” And she ran along the empty runway of the aircraft carrier, hastily hiding from random bullets and plasma charges.

"Sir! Look at this!" the external video surveillance cameras detected that one of the fighter-shaped Decepticons reached the aircraft carrier and once transformed landed a human on the deck, after that he again turned into a combat jet and rushed into the thick of the battle. With the enlarged image it became clear that the human whom the transformer left on board the ship was a blue-haired girl dressed in a school uniform.

"Yalara?!" The Minister of Defense instantly recognized his daughter. “What the hell is she doing here?!”

“Your daughter, sir?” Colonel Lennox looked at his boss in surprise.

Richard Starshine himself also wanted to find out if it was her as soon as possible. He already understood that Yalara could get here only in one way, but why she was here... He couldn’t understand that. Now the Minister of Defense wanted only one thing - to find his daughter as soon as possible and take her to a safe place. It is unlikely for her to get inside, but outside is extremely unsafe. However, he had never before been on this ship, therefore, he couldn't have got out without an escort.

"Sergeant Epps!" He called. "I need your help."

"Yes, sir!" he answered immediately.

Together they left the command center and went in search of the daughter of the Minister of Defense. There were no guarantees that the girl was still outside, and, given the size of the ship, they could run around the decks for hours, but never meet anyone. Then Epps, who was in touch with the ship’s headquarters on the radio, ordered through the surveillance cameras to locate the one that the transformer identified as the leader of the Decepticons had landed on the ship. In less than a minute, the 'subject' was discovered, so Epps and the Minister followed at the indicated point.

When Richard Starshine finally saw his daughter, he was ready to almost kill her. Emotions beat over the edge, the Minister couldn't even find the right words to scold his daughter for the fact that she was here. Yalara, on the contrary, following Megatron's order, explained to her father and the sergeant 'clearly and intelligibly' how and why she arrived. She won the argument saying that her father could wholeheartedly yell at her later, when they were safe. The Minister wanted to object, but at that moment the ship shook quite violently and then heaved a lot, apparently from a strong wave that struck her side, and Yalara's father was forced to agree. Already three of them went to the command center, however, being in the corridor in front of the necessary doors, they couldn't get inside - the entrance was blocked. For inexplicable reasons the emergency door closing system worked throughout the ship, tightly separating the compartments from each other. Three people were walled up in a small section of the corridor with thick partitions, but those who were in the control center also couldn't get out. Epps grabbed onto the walkie-talkie, and after a few minutes from there through a terrible crack and hiss he heard the voice of Colonel Lennox, who said that a few minutes before the crash a metal arachnid creature descended on the main mast, after that communications were broken and the system was completely covered, as a result even anti-aircraft installations on board the aircraft carrier stopped working. Yalara was almost desperate when she suddenly remembered that she was wearing a communicator medallion around her neck, presented to her by Megatron. Therefore without hesitation she pulled a chain from under the collar of her blouse and called for help. The Decepticon leader was their last hope.

Megatron responded immediately, although he was too busy shooting enemies. The girl informed him of the situation, and only then the Decepticon paid attention to what was happening below. He really spotted a miniature muffler drone on a radar mounted on the cruiser’s mast. Megatron immediately rushed there, opening fire from the bow cannon. It didn't work right to hit the target right away, and in the end, the leader of the Decepticons simply shot down the locator on which the enemy arachnid silencer was sitting. Informing Yalara that the target was destroyed, he rushed to help human military pilots. Now he only hoped that Yalara and the rest had the time to get out of the ship. And about ten minutes later humans began to appear on the main deck, every second there were more and more of them. Megatron immediately ordered to begin the evacuation.

Blackout and Grinder were already waiting for the humans who had reached the open deck. Breakaway covered them from the air, driving away enemy fighters. Two Decepticon helicopters somewhat lagged behind their comrades when they rushed at supersonic speed, but nevertheless arrived quite quickly and, most importantly, very on time. Each of them could take on board maximum six people, so they would have to make several flights to the rescue ship in order to be able to transport everyone until the aircraft carrier went down. The Minister of Defense struggled to convince and even stuff his daughter into one of the helicopters during the first flight, but she resisted and yelled that she would leave without him. And Richard Starshine considered it his duty to leave the ship exclusively in the last group of evacuated.

“What the hell have you forgotten here?!!” he shouted to his daughter almost in the ear, trying to interrupt the surrounding rumble.

“If not me, who would get you out of this?!” Yalara yelled at the limit of her voice capabilities.

“You shouldn't be here at all!”

Yalara opened her mouth with a clear desire to object again, but the words stuck in her throat - looking up and down over her father’s right shoulder, she could see the enemy triangular fighter flying straight at them. A large green jet was rapidly approaching them, apparently with a clear intention to ram the ship deck in the very place where people stood and waited for reasue. There was nowhere to run, and there was no time left to do anything.

"Oh my God!" Came a frightened voice. Someone fell to the floor, someone simply crouched in fear, someone stared in a daze at the approaching death from the sky... The Minister of Defense pulled his daughter to him, covering her with his body... The enemy fighter flying at them transformed, getting ready to strike a decisive blow, and... At that moment Megatron came down at him from the sky. Like a lightning flash the Lord of the Decepticons dived toward the aircraft carrier and, turning into his hoboform, intercepted the attacker, dragging him into the water by inertia. People standing on the deck were drenched in a wave of ice water, someone was almost washed off overboard, but there were no casualties.

“Black Whirlwind...” Yalara squeezed hoarsely, watching the water seething in the place where the transformer and his opponent fell. After a couple of minutes the Decepticon emerged and again flew into the sky fifty meters to the left. The girl breathed a sigh of relief.

And suddenly for both the Decepticons and humans the enemy retreated. Enemy fighters at once, as if on command, stopped the attack and, gaining altitude, rushed away at a pretty decent speed. Megatron looked after them in surprise, not understanding what had happened. The battle ended as unexpectedly as it began. But this is strange, despite all the efforts of the Decepticons and humans the enemy still had enough combat units to tip the scales to their side. And yet they retreated. They retreated as if someone had ordered them to do this. But who and why, the leader of the Violet Sing had no answers to these questions.

“What to do, sir?” Lugnut flew up to Megatron. "Should we follow?"

“No,” the leader answered right away. "Not now." He knew perfectly well that if they rush in pursuit, then all the same they won’t be able to defeat the aggressors in such a number, so Megatron ordered his men to return to the base. It was no longer worth worrying about humans - they were informed from the shore that rescue helicopters were already on their way.

On the way back the Decepticon Lord received a call from Optimus, who asked Megatron and his entire battle squad to arrive at the Autobot base. They already knew what had happened, and now, apparently, wanted to hear the details. Well, let them know that they missed. In addition, many of his team members, and Megatron himself in particular, were injured in an air battle, and it's further to their home base.

“My fighters need help,” the Decepticon Lord said in an even voice, reducing altitude and changing course to the Autobots base.

“Ratchet, Knockout and Hook are already waiting there,” Optimus answered. "Meet you at the base. Optimus out."

Megatron contacted Soundwave and told about the situation, at the same time asking him to check if there were any new signals about the upcoming attacks. The signalman in turn said that there were no signs of enemy activity, as soon as the enemy fighters retreated they almost immediately disappeared from the radar, apparently turning on some kind of protective field. Soundwave suggested that camouflage devices turn off in combat mode, so it is impossible to predict in advance when and where the enemy will strike. It remains only to wait. Megatron was not very pleased with this news, but the SigSpec suggested that as soon as he will be able to study in detail the microchips transferred to him, he could learn more.

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SkL4Hn5Ls3s&feature=emb_logo)   
**

Upon arriving at the headquarters of the Autobots, Megatron immediately sent his subordinates to the medical lab, where Ratchet Knockouts and the constructicon-medic Hook, who arrived from the Decepticon base, immediately took care of the wounded. It took about an hour and a half to repair the damage, but in the end all the malfunctions were fixed. The Autobot medic shook his head and said thoughtfully that if this goes on, a whole team of doctors will be needed here. But for now, you have to get by with what you have: he, Knockout and Hook - just three doctor transformers, well also Prowl could help with something, and Mixmaster and Scrapper.

It turned out that the Autobots also had to fight today - the aliens attacked another human city. All according to the same scenario: first a flying saucer appears, firing with microchips, and then the main blow follows. And again, no requirements, no ultimatums, absolutely nothing. Megatron stood at the holographic model of the planet Earth where all alien attacks were marked with red dots. The scheme didn't make any sense.

“Day by day it only gets worse...” Optimus approached him thoughtfully, mostly addressing himself. “The enemies seem to be playing with us, and we don’t even know who they are or what they need.”

“I keep asking myself this question,” the Leader of the Decepticons continued to study the holographic map. Optimus stood beside him, examined the artificial imitation of Earth for several seconds, then turned his head towards Megatron and, as if in between, asked:

"How are you feeling? Alright?"

"Hmm?" he did not understand. “All damages repaired if you're talking about it.”

"Not only. I feel something is troubling you."

"And you - no?" Megatron still didn't take eyepieces from the holographic map. "Just one war ended, another began. Moreover, our enemy is acting in some strange way. Look,” he pointed to the red dots, “these are all the areas where the strikes took place. What do you see here?"

“Nothing,” Optimus caught his brother’s thought, “the attack scheme is completely unlike anything. There is no sense."

“Exactly,” Megatron nodded.

Oddly enough, enemy transformers purposely carry out these attacks, forcing the allies to split. Fallen often used similar tactics when he commanded the Decepticons at the beginning of the war. Somehow it's all pretty familiar. Megatron could say with confidence: 'This we have already passed'. All these attacks, senseless at first glance, can have a very specific purpose. A distraction maneuver? From what? For what? And who directs them? Megatron had an assumption, but common sense confidently stated that this simply could not be. Although... No. Decepticons lost that battle in Egypt. The Harvester was neutralized, and Megatron's mentor was killed by Optimus. What happened to Fallen's body, the Leader of the Decepticons didn't know, but he was absolutely sure that the Master was no more. Rather, he was sure of this not so long ago. Now Megatron began to doubt, and he was scared.

There was only one way out - to capture one of the aggressors and find out all their plans. Since no one knew where to wait for the next attack (and it had to happen, absolutely everyone was sure), tough security measures were introduced. Martial law was introduced in the cities: tanks drove through the streets, combat helicopters circled in the air, people had to go to a safe place - basements, underground warehouses, etc., at the first alarm signal. It was not known where and at what moment the enemy could strike, but it was not possible to evacuate everyone. Some had already left long time ago, but others flatly refused to leave their homes.

Yalara had a rather serious conversation with her parents that evening. Both didn't know what to do - to praise their daughter for courage and help, or to severely punish that she slipped into the ship at all. After listening to all the notations and censures of her parents the girl brought her arguments in favor of the fact that her assistance to transformers was and is necessary. Oddly enough, Yalara was supported by her grandmother. The girl so wanted to tell them all about what she learned from Ratchet, but thought then decided against it. After all if she had declared that she was now beginning to understand transformers native language... most likely, she would be forbidden to interract with them. And then the girl said that today Megatron promised to take her to a night patrol with him. Needless to say, her parents immediately refused, but again grandmother convinced them, citing the fact that worse than today on the ship nothing would happen. For the sake of her parents, she promised that, God forbid, if they would be attacked, then Megatron would drop her somewhere in a safe place before joining the battle. Angela, her younger cousin, also wanted to go with Yalara, but she quickly typed her in with the phrase: “You, Angie, are way too small for this, and I won the air race, by the way.” The cousin was offended and said that she would no longer talk to Yalara. But the other girl didn’t really want to.

And at the appointed time he arrived. Hearing the noise of the propellers, Yalara darted to the window and began to look out in the already dark sky for a red-gray-black rotorcraft. He descended from the sky and landed on a wide roadway near the entrance to the garden.

"That's it, I have to go!" Yalara shouted. She straightened her ponytail hair and ran to the street, zipping her sweatshirts as she ran — time was already late, it was getting colder on the street.

"Be careful!" grandmother shouted after her.

"Sure thing!" Yalara promised and left the house, slamming the door slightly.

He was waiting for her, remaining in the form of a rotorcraft, but this time he deigned to turn off the engines anyway, so there was no strong wind, bending trees and puffs of dust. There were no onlookers who came out to look at the arriving Decepticon - he appeared so often here that if earlier curious neighbors ran out into the street, now they were just peering out of windows.

“I hope you are ready for a long night watch,” the rotorcraft door slid open, letting the girl into the cabin. “We will have to patrol all night.”

“Of course,” Yalara smiled back. “But I want the night to go quietly.”

"Me too. Well, raise up?" Megatron launched the propellers and, tearing himself off the ground, began to ascend into a practically cloudless night sky, leaving the quiet residential area far below. They were not the only ones who went on night watch. Now tanks are driving far down the streets, and Autobots are also patrolling the area. The Decepticons, who couldn't fly, did the same. But the fliers including Megatron, observed what was happening from the air. And all this after today's hard battles...

“I have the feeling that today has been going on for ages.” Yalara stretched. “Black Whirlwind, I...” she suddenly faltered. “Thank you for saving my father today and not only him..."

“We are doing what we must,” he answered, and immediately hastened to change the subject: “By the way, did you even manage to finish the test today?”

"Of course not. Imagine, I am running out of class in the middle of the lesson - Professor Dorn didn't even have time to say anything. He even called my dad to get a nabbed... uh... that is, told him everything, but dad explained the situation to him."

“Did he really explain that?” the lord of the Decepticons deliberately surprised. "Right in all the details?"

"Well, no, what are you saying!" Yalara laughed. “He just said, well, that my presence was urgently needed elsewhere. Therefore, I was allowed to rewrite the test next week. But I don't regret it."

“You knew where I was going, and yet you wanted to come with us... And completed your task. I must say, I am impressed."

"I... Yes, well I almost died out of fear there!" honestly admitted the girl, exhaling noisily. "My hair stood on end. Black Whirlwind, and... And were you scared?"

"No. I lost fear long time ago," Megatron lied as convincingly as possible.

“It cannot be,” Yalara didn't believe, she knew him too well to figure out such a lie. "Can not."

"Yah?" the Decepticon grinned. It was urgent to distract her, and one idea occurred to him: "I will prove it now!"

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0HxVO7iJbAo&feature=emb_logo)   
**

He transformed from a rotorcraft into a fighter, gradually increasing speed. At first he abruptly gained altitude, then completed several aerobatics. Thus, he hoped to convince Yalara that he was not afraid of anything, but this was not true. Of course, only fools are not afraid, and the Leader of the Decepticons has never been one. He was scared for Yalara, but at that moment the usual cold calculation temporarily dulled his feelings. The girl was supposed to help her... Only after returning to the base, he thought that he would have felt if she died... When that transformer rushed onto the ship, Megatron reacted almost instantly, although he still didn't understand how he managed so quickly intercept the attacker. He didn't want to show his fear, a leader should be an example for everyone. However, now Yalara has completely forgotten about the recent topic, as she herself was scared seriously.

"Hey Hey! What are you doing! Stop it!"

“I can do more than that!” He shouted recklessly, making another dead loop.

"Mommy!!! Black Whirlwind, stop, I know you're a cool flier! Enough showing off, wait!"

The Cybertronian jet fighter sharply dived down and swept right onto the roadway. Yalara's breath caught in fear. At an altitude of about five meters he ducked into the tunnel, flying along it at a wild speed and appearing on the other side, he nearly hit a multi-story building of the business center, located almost near the exit from the tunnel. The street there went to the right, but Megatron didn't even think of turning anywhere, but abruptly began to fly up along the wall of the skyscraper. Then again, making a coup in the air, he landed on the roof of a neighboring building, transformed.

"How do you like that?" He proudly rested the servos on his hips and grinned smugly.

Yalara took several uncertain steps, restoring her breath and recovering from a dizzying flight and, again looking at the transformer, did not believe her own eyes. He ... was smiling! And this is after he nearly killed both of them! It seemed just a second more and he's going to laugh.

“And why, let me ask, are you so happy?” she was surprised.

“Does that really need a reason?” Megatron winked at her and smiled again. Yalara shook her head and also could not help smiling. Here, finally, they are together again, as before. No matter if not far from them other transformers ride along the roads and fly in the night sky, but nonetheless...

"Black Whirlwind..."

"Mmm?" He distracted from the contemplation of the full Moon and looked down at the girl.

“You wouldn’t throw me into the water back then, would you?”

"What?" Megatron didn't immediately understand what she was talking about. During the battle she distracted him great and interfered with unnecessary advices, and here the Decepticon lost it. "How do you think?"

“Well... no...” Yalara felt embarrassed. "I just... I was terribly scared..."

“But, nevertheless, you coped with the task entrusted to you. Well done."

"Can I ask you something?" Yalara again straightened her ponytail and in indecision pulled a lock of hair. “How do you endure all this?”

“I am a professional,” the transformer answered without a trace of embarrassment, slightly raising the right manipulator and looking at the plasma gun attached to it.

Yalara wanted to say something, but the words stuck in her throat. A sudden explosion broke out a few kilometers from the place where she and Megatron were. A mushroom-shaped cloud of smoke, a fire against the background of the night sky... After this weaker explosions followed. And then the sounds of a fire siren came to Megatron and Yalara. And a second later in the comlink the Decepticon heard Prowl's voice, who like Soundwave was monitoring the situation from the base, but only of the Autobots, not the Decepticons.

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jhp_cr1lNMs&feature=emb_logo)   
**

"Alert! NEST calls Spear-1! Spear-1, how do you read? The enemy is spotted in Alpha-6! Moves to Gamma-8 square."

“Got it,” Megatron answered him, “Going to intercept. Spear-2, Spear-3! Be ready."

“Aye-aye,” Starscream and Breakaway answered, and the SIC also muttered: “Quint call signs! What a blockhead invented them?"

"Now what?" Yalara worried.

“You wait here.” Megatron transformed and swept into the indicated zone, where, according to Prowl, the enemy was moving.

“But I want with you!..” Yalara shouted after him, however the combat jet fighter was already far away. She kicked the air irritably and angrily frowned, crossing her arms over her chest: "Well, great..."

On the way five more Decepticons joined Megatron. Soundwave unexpectedly reported that enemy drones had changed course and are now heading straight towards the strike group. And literally at that moment, due to the clouds, black (against the night sky) triangular planes fell upon them, pouring rain of green plasma charges on the Decepticons. At Megatron's command the Decepticons also opened fire.

"I'm sick of this already!" Starscream barked, blowing up one of the enemy's fighters. "Some kind of vicious circle!"

The Leader of the Decepticons completely agreed with him. He was not the only one tired of it. But they would only have to find out what the enemies had in mind... Then at least it will become clear how to proceed. The Autobots who came to the aid fired at the enemy, remaining on the ground. Some particularly ingenious managed to climb the rooftops near the standing skyscrapers and began to shoot from there.

"Megatron! One of them is leaving!" Soundwave reported, and the leader of the Decepticons noticed that indeed one of the opponents had separated from his battle group and flew away. Pretty unusual. What's on his mind? What if it's a spy who is going to convey some information to his leaders... Megatron knew that he shouldn't be allowed to leave under any circumstances.

"Cheetah-1, come it!" he called.

“I spotted him,” answered the voice of the Autobot Leader. “Going to intercept.”

Optimus was in a hurry to help, but was still too far away, so he decided to shorten the route in a somewhat unusual way. Climbing onto the roof of one of the buildings, Prime ran along it then jumped to another, and then to the third... He hoped not to lose sight of the enemy drone, which separated from the rest and, for some reason, moved away from the combat zone . Megatron flew after, trying not to lose the pursued, but he didn't dare to open fire - it was necessary to catch one of them in any way. Optimus at that moment jumped off the roof and in a beautiful jump managed to grab hold of the wing of an enemy fighter. He increased speed and tried to drop the unexpectedly 'excess load', but the Leader of the Autobots clutched his wing with a stranglehold.

They had already flown outside the city when the enemy made another attempt to shake off Optimus, but then another transformer suddenly fell on top of him. Megatron used the same tactics as during the day in the battle for the 'Green Wave' cruiser and intercepted the deserter, diving directly at him. However now the transformers landed or rather even say fell not into the water.

Having somehow got on his feet and cleared the vision, Megatron turned to Optimus, who had risen from the ground, and immediately noted that the Autobot's left leg was damaged. This is probably the result of an unsuccessful landing.

“Flights are for the Decepticons,” Optimus muttered.

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=35Zdv8yCfz8&feature=emb_logo)   
**

Megatron didn't answer, believing that it makes no sense to state the obvious. Their opponent, also in the form of a robot, lay on his back a couple of tens of meters from the Autobot and the Decepticon. He looked exactly the same as all those whom Megatron and Optimus had seen before, only this one had a slightly different helmet configuration. Continuing to lie on the ground he looked at Optimus, then turned his head to Megatron:

“We knew you wouldn’t give up so easily,” he said, ominously flashing with his optics.

"Who are you?" Megatron growled, placing his cannon directly to the faceplate of the enemy. “What are you up to?!”

“We are the messengers,” the black-green mechanoid replied in a whisper. “We obey His orders.”

"His?" Asked Optimus in surprise. "Who else is 'he'?"

"Answer!" Megatron demanded menacingly. "Immediately! What all this is about, and who is this 'he'?!"

The mechanoid twitched, a pained grimace reflected on his face, as if something had flashed in his chest for a second, causing severe pain. With dimming optics, he glanced at the Decepticon Leader and distinctly said:

“The one who knows you... Megatronus...” the yellow eyepieces went out. "Harbinger..." His slightly raised servo fell limply to the ground, the optics flashed for the last time and turned off completely.

Optimus Prime peered at the lifeless faceplate of the black-green mechanoid for a while, and then thoughtfully said:

“He seems to have killed himself. A built-in self-destruction program that destroys neural networks in case a fighter gets captured. So that the enemy wouldn't find anything and..."

“I know what it is,” Megatron stopped him irritably, rising to his feet.

“I didn’t think that something similar was still being applied,” shocked Optimus looked around, as if in search of a clue. He knew from the history of Cybertron that once upon a time very, very long before serious military operations, the soldiers, who had quite important information, were introduced into the CPU a self-destruction program, in case they were captured. But that was long before Optimus himself and his brother were born. Cybertron authorities have long abandoned these tricks. And as long as the Leader of the Autobots himself remembered, during his command, not one of the clans used this technique either.

“I have never seen such a thing in person,” Optimus expressed his last thought aloud.

“But I have,” Megatron answered in a whisper, shocked by a terrible conjecture. "Harbinger... Is it possible..."

"I'm sorry, what?" The Leader of the Autobots asked immediately.

The Lord of the Decepticons didn't answer. He thought, trying to put all the pieces of the mosaic together. The picture that appeared at the same time, was extremely alarming and didn't please him at all. Not now, not when the war of the Autobots and Decepticons came to an end. The distinctive mark of the attackers, the self-liquidation program, 'the one who knows him'... Harbinger... So He called himself...

“I think I know who is behind all this,” Megatron said, turning sharply to Optimus. Blue lenses blazed. The Leader of the Autobots froze in perplexity, not knowing what to say.

**Soundtracks:**

1) Speed OST - The Rescue; (flight to the ships)

2) Transformers Prime OST - Battle in the Energon Mine; (battle itself)

3) Mass Effect 2: The Arrival OST - Infiltration; (Megatron and Optimus discuss what happened)

4) Starship Troopers OST - Carmen's test flight; (night patrool, Megatron decided to show off)

5) Transformers the Movie OST - Sector 7; (attack)

6) Mass Effect 2 Arrival DLC OST-Track 12 (the one who knows you)


	24. Part 2. Chapter 5. Secrets of the past.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find a clue and have to fly into space... Megatron remembers what happened after the Fallen took him away from Cybertron.

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6eB5f399Lb0&feature=emb_logo)   
**

The Leader of the Decepticons glanced again at the lifeless body of the damaged mechanoid. Fiasco again. The Allies once again failed to find out the plans of the alien invaders. It seems that the enemies have foreseen everything. Here and now there were no more evidences proving Megatron's theory. However for hi, only one mention of the name ‘Harbinger’ was enough. It means that the night attack was not accidental... It was a warning, a secret message intended specifically for the Decepticon Lord... Megatron remembered the first day of the attack, when during the battle one of the attackers spoke to him: _‘We were warned about your possible appearance...’_. But he didn’t have time to complete the phrase, because he was shot down in the back by Optimus Prime from the ground, damn that Autobot. The enemy soldier, obviously, could say something else, but it was already too late. Therefore, the Decepticon didn’t understand back then. Only now everything began to fall into place.

“How so?..” he whispered softly, addressing himself.

“Megatron?” The Leader of the Autobots was still waiting for an answer.

The Lord of the Decepticons only opened his mouth in order to voice his assumption, but then the sound of jet turbines was heard, and six fighters and two helicopters descended from the sky. A minute later, the Autobots and three Decepticons in ground vehicle forms arrived (Barricade, Longhaul and Sideways). Arrivals surrounded both Leaders and the enemy drone’s lifeless corps.

“Wow!” Bumblebee marveled. “So they are just like us?”

“Amazing...” the clumsy Bulkhead squatted, staring at the lifeless faceplate. “I have never seen them so close...” He continued to be amazed, but in a quieter tone, carefully noting the enemy’s wings, his helmet configuration, optics structure, unusual sign on his chest...

“Prime, you're badly damaged...” Ratchet remarked, accidentally glancing at Optimus’s left foot.

“This...” the Autobot Leader moved a poorly obeying lower limb, “just... nothing. Not too successfully landed.”

“Of course!” Starscream snorted behind him. “As we know, a born to ride cannot fly.” He continued to giggle quietly, not noticing the outraged faces of Barricade, Sideways and Longhaul. But Ironhide drew attention to this.

“Notice, none of us said that, but your clan brother,” he grinned venomously, addressing the three displeased Decepticons. Again the exchange of angry glances. A new conflict was brewing, but here Bulkhead broke away from the contemplation of the defeated enemy and asked a question that instantly returned all those present to more pressing matters:

“How did you manage to defuse him so... neatly?” the armored car Autobot looked in surprise from one leader to another. “After all, they explode as soon as they receive severe damage.”

“This one was still alive when Megatronus and I caught him,” Optimus answered. “He off-lined later.”

“How?” everyone was perplexed.

“Neurodestruction,” Optimus looked around the crowd of transformers. Most were completely at a loss, and only a few guessed what the Autobot leader means.

“Great Primus...” Ratchet whispered. “I thought it was only a fiction...”

“Rumors do not arise from scratch... well, with rare exceptions...” Blackout walked around the motionless body. “And this is not a matter to joke about.”

“Can anyone explain what this means?” boomed Bulkhead, who understood nothing. Breakaway and Bumblebee looked at each other in surprise, the yellow Autobot parted the servos in confusion.

“That means we are in big trouble,” Megatron said, who had been silent until now. “Fallen is back...”

There was a tense silence. Transformers exchanged perplexed looks.

“What-what?..” Optimus asked quietly. Megatron nodded.

“Why do you think so?” It was already Ironhide’s question.

“He,” a nod of his head toward the deactivated transformer, “said before shutting down that they were being sent by Harbinger. So Fallen dignified himself when he commanded the Decepticons at the very beginning of the Cybertronian War. He also had a ship... A flagship with the same name.”

“Harbinger sounds menacing,” Breakaway said thoughtfully. “But where from...”

Then in Megatron’s comm the metallic voice of a Decepticon signalman was heard:

“My liege, important news. I managed to decrypt the data of deactivated enemy microchips. There is information about where the remote control signal came from.”

“Got it, Soundwave,” the Leader of the Decepticons answered right away, “we are returning to our base. Track my signal and tell people from NEST that there is an off-lined enemy drone. I think they will be interested to know. Decepticons, return to base.”

“Wait!” Ironhide exclaimed. “We are going with you.”

“No way!” Starscream protested immideately. “Our base is not a place for Autobots.” Sideways, Barricade and Grindor nodded their heads in agreement.

“No, just think about it, huh?!” Bulkhead was indignant. “Decepticons come to our base, as if to their home, but we can’t go to them?!”

“He's right,” Optimus went very close to his brother and looked him in the eye: “Our war is over, Megatron, it's time to stop it. If we do not act together, we won’t have a chance to confront them...”

The Lord of the Decepticons couldn’t but admit his brother was right. Especially if Fallen is really involved here, then everyone will be in trouble: Autobots - as the main enemies, Decepticons - for being friends with the ‘lower’ transformers, humans - because they are miserable and worthless.

And Megatron gave his consent. However, before leaving for the Decepticon base, there was still something to be done. Ratchet ordered all damaged transformers to first visit the medical bay at the Autobot headquarters in order to eliminate the damage they received in the usual environment. Fortunately, there were few injuries, and their wounds were not serious. Megatron remembered that he had left Yalara alone on the roof of a skyscraper and flew after her. The girl was indignant at his act and offended that he was still going to fly to the base without her. However the Decepticon wasn’t going to persuade her or explain his actions, simply stated that it was necessary. And he flew away, leaving his friend in the courtyard of her house.

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o4JwIfRYaro&feature=emb_logo)   
**

After a total of about two hours the Autobots and Decepticons gathered in the command center of the Violet Sign base, where Soundwave told them what he was able to detect...

“The signal is weak but continuous. It is as if its source is either being drowned out or running out of resources. But after comparing all the data I determined where the signal was coming from. I’ll show you now,” the signalman displayed on the holographic screen an image of the galaxy, it immediately displayed a dot signed by Cybertron symbols: ‘Earth’, from which a dashed line immediately went to the neighboring arm of the galaxy. “Here Twenty parsecs away from us.” Soundwave pointed to the endpoint, which was almost at the very edge of the galactic disk. “Having checked the space maps, I made only one conclusion, from where the signal can come from, accurate to star clusters and specific solar systems.” He enlarged the image and displayed the corresponding signature.

Starscream's jaw dropped involuntarily, and his metal eyelids swung open so that his bright red eyepieces became twice as large.

“This... This is...” He slowly turned his head toward his leader.

“Toganor...” Megatron said quietly. “Yes, now it all fits together.”

“Toganor?” Prowl asked. “I heard about it... They say that there was a fierce battle, but... Nobody knows what happened. None of the ships that set sail there ever returned.”

Megatron was silent. Not everything that happened to him in the past was finally restored in his memory. Something happened back then... after which it was him who took command of the Decepticons. The battle in which Fallen didn’t survive - in any case Megatron thought so for a very long time. How the Decepticon was surprised to see his teacher so many years later... What happened then... Megatron remembered only some fragments of those events...

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bIE-y3p7kcc&feature=emb_logo)   
**

_He runs, trying not to get hit by shots and pieces of metal falling from the ceiling. The howl of a siren is drowning in a deafening roar of explosions. Need to make it before it is too late... The countdown continues... But he can’t run faster - wounded Starscream’s hanging on him with almost dead weight slows Megatron down. Lugnut covers them to the right, Blackout’s back flashes ahead, several more Decepticons are not far behind. Something rattled somewhere on the left, then several battle transformers with red emblems appeared in a cloud of sparks._

_“Here they are!” shouted one of them._

_Megatron reacted faster than others by shooting into a beam hanging from the ceiling, which crashed down with a clang, instantly cutting off the escaping Decepticons from enemies._

_Megatron again took Starscream upon himself, who had fallen on the floor, expiring with an energy and ordered:_

_“Don’t stop! We are almost there!”_

_Then another explosion thundered high above them forming an impressive hole in the huge metal dome, in which Megatron could see the outlines of the battle cruiser he had previously seen. The ‘Sentinel’ - the flagship of the Cybertronian Fleet..._

“Lord Megatron? Are you alright?” He heard Lugnut's alarmed voice, and immediately noticed that everyone was looking at him.

“My liege, are you feeling unwell?” Knockout sympathetically supported.

“What... No, no... never mind...” the Leader of the Decepticons shook his head, driving off the obsession. “So Toganor, yes? Then my assumptions are true... Fallen is really behind all these attacks.”

“Why do you think so, my liege?” Longaul surprised.

“There was his base... at the fifth planet from the sun.” Megatron looked around those Decepticons, who along with him were once at the Fallen’s base. And of those present were Starscream, Lugnut, Blackout and Soundwave. And Hook, who was currently located elsewhere.

“So that means Titanus Prime went there with most of the Cybertronian fleet...” Optimus muttered. “What happened there?”

“A fierce battle,” Soundwave glanced thoughtfully at the ceiling. “I only remember how we ran to our ship, how everything collapsed... And then... The last thing I saw before jumping into hyperspace was how the entire station and the nearby ships, ours and the enemy ones, were swallowed by a luminous cloud...”

“Wow...” Bumblebee said, shocked by the Decepticon signalman’s story. “What was it?”

“No idea,” Soundwave honestly admitted.

“The last line of defense,” Megatron felt the unpleasant throb of his Spark. Fallen told him, as well as warned that almost no one at the station knows and should not know. “It seems that the explosion of the main reactor of the base generated an electromagnetic field, which...” He paused for a second, and then thoughtfully said: “Hmm, I didn’t believe that this was possible...”

“What was possible, my Lord?” Sideways asked. The rest didn’t take their eyes off the Decepticon Leader.

“This field...” Megatron remembered tensely, “it seems to be able to destroy the transformer’s very Spark not damaging their body. And it happens instantly. You won’t have time to understand anything, as you are already on the way to the Well of Sparks.”

“Oh...” Bumblebee ducked fearfully, clenching his fingers into fists. “How did he create such a powerful weapon?”

“Fallen only found that space station, he didn’t built it. I thought he didn’t get out then,” the Lord of the Decepticons grinned. “How unexpected was his appearance again.”

The Leader of the Autobots looked the galactic map, but didn’t even see it. He remembered. Toganor was known to him, and the last ruler of Cybertron, Titanus Prime, never returned from there. Optimus understood that his father died, but didn’t know how... By sending the fleet to the distant Toganor system, Titanus hoped he could put an end to the war, but nothing came of it... The last time he saw his father was just before he left.

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x5JvbD2Zc9I&feature=emb_logo)   
**

_They stood at the gangway of the main ship of the Cybertronian fleet. The last preparations for departure were taking place, and there was not enough time left._

_“Father, I have a bad feeling about this... Don't go there...” Optimus begged._

_“Everything will be fine, son,” Titanus Prime answered him. “Don't worry, I'll be back. And, swear to Primus, I will get your brother back.”_

_“Then let me go with you! I will help!”_

_“No,” snapped Alpha father, “I need you here. I’ll be back soon, and bring Megatronus with me. Promise.” He headed for the ladder of the flagship._

_“Be careful, Sire,” Optimus whispered softly, looking after the ruler of Cybertron._

The Leader of the Autobots shuddered, driving away the surging vivid and painful memory. He glanced at Megatron:

“What exactly happened there?”

“I...” the Decepticon Leader winced and, shaking his head, answered quietly: “I... don’t remember...” Megatron ran a servo over his face. “It all happened very quickly. We were attacked, Fallen ordered the ships subordinate to me to be led away from the station, and the rest entered the battle. Then an explosion... That's all I can remember. After that battle, we no longer returned to the Alpha base.”

“But if the station is no longer functioning,” Barricade did not understand, “how then...”

“I don’t know,” Megatron answered honestly, understanding him perfectly. “The only way to find out is to go there.”

“Go where?” Starscream's voice faltered. “To Toganor? My liege, are you sure... that this is a good idea?” Just in case, the Seeker stepped back from his leader a few steps, fearing revenge for the questioned idea, but Megatron was in no hurry to arrange reprisal. He carefully looked at his SIC and said quietly:

“If you have other ideas, please share with us.”

“I...” the Seeker lowered his head. Megatron’s idea seemed to him a meaningless and ill-conceived move, but Starscream didn’t have his own suggestions. “I’m sorry, sir... There are none...”

In part Megatron understood the cause of concern of his Second In Command. Starscream did not lose his memory and must remember those events in more detail. But that was the only clue. If the base is functioning again, then Cybertron’s forces cannot be dispensed with. And they must first find out.

“So we have to go there,” he decided.

“On ‘Omega’, we will arrive there in less than one Earth day,” Optimus suggested.

“This is the only option. We are done for now, dismissed.” Megatron headed for the exit from the command center.

The rest of the Decepticons and Autobots followed him. Blackout closed the procession. Suddenly Grinder grabbed his arm and pulled him aside. And when everyone else left, he asked:

“You didn't tell him, did you? None of them knows, right?”

“Now that’s not important anymore,” Blackout said. “Nobody needs to know that.”

“What if...” Grinder began, but Blackout raised his right servo to chest level, urging his brother to shut up, and said in a slightly trembling voice:

“If needed, I will tell everything. And if not, then no one will ever know about it. Do I make myself clear?”

“But...”

“Please don't start...” Blackout clenched his fists. “Each time, looking in the face of Lord Megatron, I recall what I did. I'm sorry... But then I thought I was doing the right thing...”

“Have you ever wondered how it would turn out if you didn’t tell the Fallen’s secret to the Ruller of Cybertron?”

Blackout fought with himself for a few seconds. He wanted to hit his brother, to hurt him for these words. It’s not enough to admit one’s guilt, also have to listen to the judgmental speeches of others. Blackout himself quite often thought about how events would develop if he didn’t make that fatal mistake. At that time not all Decepticons supported Fallen’s idea, and perhaps everything would have turned out differently... And it was his actions that marked the beginning of that war, which dragged on for so long. And all Blackout could do was stay with his leader and hope that someday this nightmare would end. Only Grinder knew what really happened, but for the sake of his brother, he keeps this secret, and at the same time openly condemns him.

Blackout squeezed his servos, made a noisy ex-vent, turned sharply and, stepping almost close to Grinder, said:

“As you well know, brother, history doesn’t tolerate the subjunctive mood. No need to remind you of our duty to the Rulers of Cybertron. This war has claimed many lives. What I did will forever remain on my conscience. And believe me, not a day goes by so that I don’t think about Toganor-5.” He quickly left the room, involuntarily hitting his brother with propeller blades located on his back.

“I have not forgotten what our duty is,” Grinder said quietly, addressing the door that closed behind Blackout. “I remember everything...”

* * *

Humans were not enthusiastic about the decision of transformers to leave the Earth now, when a new attack could happen at any moment. Both Primes also understood this, but for some reason Megatron was firmly convinced that if one could find an explanation of what was happening, then only at that distant space station, which had been his home for quite some time. It is not known whether the star base is functioning again, so the mission was only to scout the situation and nothing more.

“Do you expect to find the main headquarters of the interventionists there?” Colonel Lennox asked Optimus.

“Of course I do not share Megatronus's optimism,” the Leader of the Autobots answered honestly, “but if there is even a small opportunity to get closer to the key to this mystery, we shouldn’t miss it. This is better than doing nothing and waiting for another attack. Most of the Autobots and Decepticons will remain on Earth, and we will keep in touch.”

The intelligence team consisted of seven transformers. Four Decepticons (Megatron, Soundwave, Lugnut and Blackout) and four Autobots (Optimus, Balkhead, Ironheid and Ratchet), as well as several military men under Colonel Lennox’s command. At first they didn’t plan to take humans along, but the government insisted.

Of the transformers on Earth remained temporary commanders became Starscream and the Autobot named Smokeskreen, and Prowl was entrusted with keeping in touch with the ship. The almost completely refurbished Transformers ship, the ‘Omega Supreme’, was ready to take off.

Sari expressed a desire to join the ‘scouts’ company, but everyone was against it, since the girl was still small for long and dangerous trips, especially in outer space. Even despite the suggestions that her Key could be useful in this matter... Andrei didn’t say a word to his relatives about the flight into space, he only warned that he would be absent for several days, because his friends required help. And, since his uncle and aunt knew who his friends were and where the guy spends a lot of time, no questions were asked. Sam and Mikaela remained on Earth, just in case. As for Yalara, the situation here was somewhat more complicated. The girl knew that her parents certainly wouldn’t let go anywhere. They still cannot forgive her for appearing on the attacked aircraft carrier. However, before telling her parents, she first decided to tell the secret to her grandmother in order to see how she would react. Oddly enough, Carolina Starshine behaved very calmly and only asked if the girl should fly. Yalara herself was convinced that she must. And not only because she doesn’t want to let Megatron go God knows where. Space is what is interesting. And the transformers’ is still something very different than human rockets and shuttles. Then the grandmother, to her granddaughter's great amazement, gave her consent and, moreover, offered to provide Yalara with an alibi, in case her parents or younger cousin suspect anything. Yalara needed only to convince the transformers to take her with him, which she did. Optimus was not too difficult to persuade, he is kind. But Yalara tried not to look into Megatron’s optics.

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yVm_ljDSdwA&feature=emb_logo)   
**

They decided to fly at night, closer to dawn, so as not to arouse suspicion. Having given the last orders to subordinates, transformers and humans boarded the ship. This time, the ‘Omega Supreme’ started very smoothly, not like last time from the human cosmodrome. Since the ship was completely repaired, earlier because of the war the Autobots didn’t have time for this, and later there were new matters. During the peaceful month that transformers live on Earth much has changed.

Soundwave was assigned pilot of the ship, and Ratchet acted as the co-pilot. The military was given a place in the main ship's hall. Optimus and Megatron sat behind the pilots and watched their actions. Yalara and Andrei were spinning nearby, not finding a place for themselves from the excitement.

Finally, having received permission to take off, Soundwave started the engines. The ship trembled slightly and began to rise into the reddening sky. No pressure drops were felt. Yalara recalled her recent flight in Megatron's cockpit when he was in his jet fighter form, and was no longer surprised. Everything was like taking off an airplane, but without any overloads. Humans knew only one type of real artificial gravity - using centrifugal force, and the Cybertronians had higher technologies, because the ship flew smoothly, without any rotation.

And now the last clouds ahead scattered, and the predawn sky gradually again gave way to night darkness, lighting simultaneously thousands or even millions of stars, the amount of which was charged in the eyes. Yalara's jaw dropped involuntarily, and Andrei exhaled barely audibly:

“Unbelievable... I didn’t even dare to dream of such a thing...”

“Look around,” Optimus suggested with a smile. Humans obediently turned their heads to the side window on the left and saw Earth left far behind...

“God...” Yalara said in a whisper, “I have never seen anything more beautiful...”

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JgM5oCE3HYk&feature=emb_logo)   
**

It’s one thing to look at pictures taken from space, and it’s quite another to see everything in reality. Such beauty cannot be described in simple words. This is an incredible combination of so many colors... so different and seemingly not suitable for each other. All of them are concentrated in one place... And there is a black void around... The globe simply ‘hangs in the air’, while remaining completely motionless, and such vast oceans seem to ‘cling’ to the surface of the planet.

And here is the Moon, usually a round yellow spot in the sky, seeming to be the night sun. Now it looks very different... Gray, cold, lifeless, speckled with a huge number of craters... It doesn’t at all look like a bright night lamp, clearly visible in the dark sky...

The reflection of the solar disk glides along the water surface of the Earth, the border of day and night is clearly traced... Some part of the planet is sleeping, some have already spent the day, and some is just about to meet the birth of a new dawn... Slowly through the illuminated hemisphere a veil of white clouds swims, folding into various patterns. And it seems that this whole beautiful and life-abundant planet can fit in the palms of one single person... Earth is just a small grain of sand in the vast expanses of the vast universe...

After about an hour everyone was more or less accustomed to a change of scenery. Bulkhead showed humans the ship. Shocked not only the equipment and appearance of the room, but also the size, normal for a transformer and huge for a human being.

After checking the navigation systems, Soundwave, sitting in the pilot’s chair, established a connection with Earth:

“Control, this is ‘Omega Supreme’, how do you read?”

“Loud and clear,” Prowl's voice answered him. “How is the flight going?”

“So far, so good. At hyperspeed, we will reach the Toganor system in ten Earth hours.”

“Roger that, Omega Supreme. Let us know when you arrive at your destination. Hang up.”

“Toganor? Where is it? Hmm... I can’t recall that name from the astronomy courses...” Andrei was perplexed.

“Perhaps you have a different name for this stellar system,” Ratchet suggested. “As far as I remember, you humans call many stars and planets just a combination of letters and numbers. We all have their own names. But sometimes we give a name to a stellar systems, and the planets are simply numbered. For example, Toganor. Planets are referred to as Toganor-1, Toganor-2 and so on.”

“Ohhh... I see...” the guy was embarrassed. “Upon returning, I will definitely read astronomy textbooks.”

“There is hardly any mention of these star systems,” Colonel Lennox said, who had heard their conversation. “And if there is, then they are called differently...”

Yalara stood on the observation deck at the large panoramic window and looked at the distant stars. Space... The girl couldn’t even imagine that someday she would be in space. For the sake of this, you can go for anything, even a lie, although Yalara really didn’t like to tell lies. Especially to the family. But now she didn’t regret anything. Then let her parents punish her for this, let Megatron get angry, let whatever happens. All this will be later. Now, looking at thousands of stars scattered with diamond dust in the silent blackness of space, she didn’t want to think about anything bad.

Behind her came the sound of doors opening, then heavy steps of the metal giant, and Megatron's voice came over Yalara’s head:

“Impressive?”

“Of course!” Yalara raised her head to her friend and noticed that he was smiling. “I can’t even believe that I actually went into space!”

“Well, enjoy while you can. When we fly back, you still have to explain this to your family.”

“What do you mean?” Yalara portrayed a misunderstanding, but Megatron only grunted.

“Save it. You were able to convince Optimus, but I understand. Nobody gave you permission to fly with us, right?”

“Ah...”

“Here is the answer.”

Ashamed Yalara was ready to fall through the ship floor and fly into outer space if she could. Megatron saw through her, and, it seems, a long time ago. It is not clear why he then allowed her to go with them.

“Black Whirlwind, but... ah... You won’t tell anyone, would you?”

“You’ll behave yourself and you won’t go where you don’t need to, then I won’t.”

“Will do,” his friend agreed, and, with her left hand flicking her fingers on the right, she whispered, “Do you think it is really possible where we are going to find an explanation for these attacks?”

“I hope so. Soundwave says the source comes from where my former commander’s space base was located. I haven’t been there since... Well, doesn’t matter.”

Yalara opened her mouth, but Optimus stepped on the observation deck, and the girl decided not to ask questions. She didn’t want to ask Megatron about his past in the presence of others, and the Leader of the Decepticons wouldn’t tell anything. Maybe later... when they come back...

“At the current speed, we will arrive at our destination in about ten Earth hours,” the Leader of the Autobots said, and then he turned to the girl: “Yal, there Andrei was looking for you for some reason. He is in the cargo hold bay.”

“Did he tell what he wants?” Yalara clarified, scratching her chin.

“No. He just asked if I had seen you. Go to him, what if it’s something important?”

“Uh... Okay...” a little surprised Yalara turned to Megatron, and then left the viewing deck.

Optimus noisy ex-vented and walked over to Megatron. Nobody was really looking for Yalara, just the Autobot Leader wanted to talk to his brother without witnesses.

“What do you think we can find on Toganor-5?” Optimus began from afar.

“I don’t know...” Megatron answered, looking out of the panoramic window. “Perhaps if we find the source of the signal controlling the enemy beacons, we will probably be able to calculate the communication enemy frequency. And then track where their headquarters is. I hope.”

“It would be great,” Optimus nodded. “While the advantage is not on our side, it is regrettable.”

“I think... Fallen used non-Cybertronian technology before. He preferred the Quintessons developments, even collaborated with them...”

“With the Quintessons?!” Optimus gasped. “But... they are... they are enemies of the transformers...”

“Apparently, Fallen hated them far less than the Primes who had banished him,” Megatron suggested. “You know the proverb: ‘The enemy of my enemy is my friend’. And they were not opposed to strike at those who defended their independence. Fallen created his own clan, he called himself the Harbinger of a New Era for all Decepticons. I can’t imagine that he promised the Quintessons that they supported him... Well, I...” the Leader of the Decepticons frowned. “Don’t even know... He wanted me to command his troops...”

“So Fallen wanted to take you away from us... But why?.. Is it all about betrayal, hatred of the Autobots, or personally his brother, our Sire?”

“Now I don’t know what to think...” Megatron continued to look at the distant stars. “But at that time I completely believed him. Fallen said that in this way he saved my life...”

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZoSTjl7-R3w&feature=emb_logo)   
**

_Someone gently but persistently tugged at his shoulder pad, from that Megatron grabbed the stranger's arm by touch and sat abruptly, turning on the optics. For a second, something flashed in his chest and surrendered to his head. The Decepticon gasped, all in his eyepieces it began to fade._

_“You souldn’t do that,” Dragonofus instructed, releasing his servo from the Decepticon’s digits, “for now you’d better avoid sudden movments.”_

_“Not in your company,” Megatron snapped and grimaced again. Doctors claimed that he was recovering pretty quickly, but the Decepticon himself was not too happy with his condition. It will be a long time before he is released from the medics’ supervision. According to Fallen their ship was heading to a secret space station, upon arrival Megatron would be immediately transferred to the main medical complex, where he would have to stay until full recovery. But if this dragon-like mechanoid will be around all the time_

_“Well, have it your way, though...” Draconofus grinned predatoryly,“ your reaction is really slow, and no sense of danger. Let's hope that recent events have taught you something.”_

_Megatron was just about to give him a dignified answer, but unexpectedly noticed something from what all the anger instantly disappeared somewhere, giving way to a mixed sense of anxiety and bewilderment. The armor of his interlocutor on the right forearm was slightly melted, some segments of the chest plate were darker than the rest, as if they had recently been replaced with new ones, and the left eyepiece did not burn, even more so - it simply wasn’t!_

_“Drac... what happened to you?” Megatron sincerely surprised._

_“What?” judging by the voice Draconfocus was clearly wary. It was noticeable that he was thinking hard about something, as if trying to find a suitable explanation. “It’s… nothing. A small setback with the new energy shield. Experimental development.”_

_“Short circuit occurred or what?” Megatron obviously didn’t believe Dragonofus. Judging by the nature of the damage, it could be assumed that someone had beat him up quite badly, as evidenced by the rumpled left wing. “Now you’ll say that you were thrown away by the explosion, right?”_

_“Screw you...” Dragononus was offended, nervously waving a long spiky tail. “You’re the one to talk about blows, Megatronus. I thought you at least learned something from our leader, and yet,” he grinned arrogantly and his right yellow eyepiece ominously flared, “Optimus Prime turned out to be stronger.”_

_Hearing this name, the Decepticon flinched and turned away, feeling the Spark pulsating unpleasantly in his chest. He knows. Draconofus knows everything... Probably, Fallen has already told his protégée everything. And therefore Draconophus came here to mock him. Megatron could expect an attack from anyone, but not from his brother. Although... brother? Recent events surfaced in his memory, so familiar voices sounded in his head..._

_“You are not one of them...”_

_“For the purity of the Prime Dynasty Sparks...”_

_“Red Arrow betrayed us...”_

_“I just defended myself...”_

_“You have never been my brother!..”_

_Megatron clenched his fists, his face plate distorted by a painful grimace. He wanted to scream, but couldn’t utter a sound. For what?.. Primus, what have I done?.. Why is this all happening?.. Someone tell me that there is a virus in my systems and everything is not real..._

_“Megatronus?!” In the dragon-like mechanoid’s voice was heard a clear alarm. “What... what’s wrong? You feel bad? I'll call Octavius ...”_

_“No!” The Decepticon exclaimed immideately. With some difficulty he turned, lowering his legs from the berth and remaining sitting on it. For a couple of seconds Megatron was silent, looking at the floor, then he focused scarlet optics at Dragonofus and quietly asked: “How do you know what happened to me? Did the Teacher tell you?”_

_“He was afraid that such a thing could happen,” Draconofus shook his head. “Ha, I remember how proudly you left us then. Fortunately, our Teacher doesn’t abandon his own.” He gave Megatron a predatory condemning look. “If I were him, you would be dead now, and not pretended yourself to be humiliated and insulted here.”_

_“So I'm lucky," the Decepticon muttered, looking at the clasped digits of his servos._

_“More than that,” Draconofus agreed._

_The doors of the medical bay opened with a slight hiss, and a bug unusual transformer with eight yellow eyepieces and an incomprehensible symbol on the chest, consisting of a circle with radially diverging spikes on the right and left, entered the room. Octavius. The head of the medical staff on this ship. Megatron has so far failed to find out to which transformer clan this subject belongs. Eight eyepieces... Fallen has four, but all are red, and the mark on his chest is the same. And this one... He is clearly not one of the Decepticons, however, apparently, he obeys Fallen._

_“It's good that you are here, Predator,” he said, referring to Draconofus. “Our Lord is waiting for you on the bridge.”_

_“Predator?” the young Decepticon was genuinely surprised, stretching his neck in the direction of the winged mechanoid._

_“I'll explain later,” Draconofus smirked and turned to the medic: “What happened? Are we close already?”_

_“Yes,” Octavius answered shortly, checking the data on the operation of Megatron systems. The unusual transformer shook his head in displeasure, muttered something incomprehensible, and then turned to the Decepticon: “How do you feel? Can you walk?”_

_“Where to?” the young Decepticon asked immediately._

_“We are approaching the Alpha base.Master said that you should also come the bridge, but if only you’re feeling alright. Although I would advise you to lie still - your systems have not yet been completely restored.”_

_Megatron himself understood this very well. After that conversation with Fallen, when he took him out of the medical bay even for such a short time, the Decepticon suffered a serious failure of one of the central systems. After that Megatron stayed offline for another three days. Octavius then strictly forbade his patient to leave the berth, but Megatron was not able to argue, lately he generally poorly understood what was happening around. Where he was, how he got here, how long he was here, how much time has passed since the moment Optimus tried to kill him - all this didn’t matter to him. The Decepticon regained consciousness, then again fell into unconsciousness. Pictures of the past surfaced before his inner gaze, as well as events that never happened... Everything in his CPU mixed up: he was flying somewhere, arguing with someone, calling someone... Medics did everything they could, but there were still suggestions that Megatron might not survive. And only two days ago or so (time doesn’t matter in space) he felt better, although not so much that he could jump up and rush headlong at the first command... And yet, he wanted to know where they were going, wanted to know where his mentor actually lived._

_“I'm ready to go,” Megatron nodded. “I feel fine.”_

_“Glad to hear that,” Octavius would probably have believed him if he had not previously checked his systems, but didn’t object anyway. In less than a minute he deftly disconnected wires, sensors, and energy tubes from Megatron's body. The Decepticon hesitantly got up from the berth and swayed, his optics it began to fade..._

_“Bad idea...” Octavius grabbed him by the arm and sat him down on the berth again. “Come on, lie down...”_

_“No!” Megatron pulled back and shook his head. No concessions. Never again. “No... everything is fine... I... stumbled...” He stood up again. “It’s okay. Where to go?”_

_“And you're stubborn,” Draconofus standing nearby nodded respectfully._

_“You doubted?” Megatron pretty upturned his head and already turned to the chief physician: |Where is the bridge?”_

_“I’ll show you. Follow me.” Octavius turned and headed for the exit from the medical bay. Megatron and Draconofus followed him._

_“So... Predator is...” Megatron began in a whisper as they walked down the corridor behind Octavius._

_“My second name,” Draconofus replied._

_“M-yeah... I could guess...”_

_They stopped at the closed sliding doors. Octavius typed in a certain sequence of characters, after thatthere was a barely audible hum, and after a few seconds the door leaves pushed to the sides, opening a passage into a bright spacious cabin. Draconofus was the first to step inside, having previously looked around, Megatron followed him._

_“Command deck 1,” said Octavius, entering the last._

_The doors closed with a hiss, and the elevator began to rise up quite quickly. All three were silent. After a few seconds the doors hissed open again, and Draconofus, leaving first, turned right and strode along the long well-lit corridor. Megatron and Octavus followed him. The physician kept looking at the Decepticon all the way, clearly fearing that Megatron might unexpectedly lose consciousness along the way. It was still quite difficult for the young Decepticon to move around - he tried to go slow and not make sudden movements. But Megatron sought not to show and not to give the satellites unnecessary reasons for concern. That would be way too much... It was enough that they all knew what had happened to him. He felt very ashamed._

_Passing several corridors, they were on the bridge. Megatron, who had never been on warships before, couldn’t hold back a sigh of surprise. The first thing that caught his eye was the large panoramic windows, covered with subtle almost transparent force fields. Two stairs leading to the lower levels of the bridge, of which there were three, went right and left down. On average the main control panel was located, behind which there were two transformers, apparently pilots. Below were other panels and terminals unknown to the Decepticon. The number of constantly present team members on the bridge was about twenty transformers. Seeing the size of the ship’s bridge, Megatron pondered for the first time how big Fallen’s starship with such a loud name ‘Harbinger’ was._

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r5tf8P8R2M0&feature=emb_logo) **

_The Teacher, who had previously sat in the captain’s chair at the highest level, stood up and turned to those who entered. Megatron and Draconophus bowed to the mentor, who nodded in response and smirked rather._

_“Glad you're feeling better, Megatronus.”_

_“Thank you, Master,” the young Decepticon bowed his head respectfully, “I will try to meet your expectations and not let you down.”_

_“It's good. After attacking you, it became dangerous to stay on Cybertron. For all of us.”_

_“Because of me?” the disciple asked timidly._

_“In a sense,” Fallen answered in an icy voice. Megatron looked down guiltily. There was nothing to argue against such iron arguments. He himself gave a reason to the ‘family" to suspect something was amiss. Fallen warned, but Megatron didn’t listen..._

_“I’m sorry…”_

_“It’s alright,” Fallen put a servo on his shoulder. “In any case, we shouldn’t have lingered on Cybertron. It is foolish to be near the enemy for so long and hope that they will not pinpoint you. What happened to you, hmm, somewhat corrected our plans.”_

_Megatron didn’t answer. Now he was not interested in the ‘disagreements’ between Fallen and the Primes, or the final destination of the ship, and not even how he managed to survive. Megatron reflected on who he really was. During the first conversation with Fallen on the ship, he only thought about revenge, about the desire to make his family suffer. Now he was also upset... It turns out that he is not a leader by birth... he is not a Prime... the rulers of Cybertron are not his Alphas... Then who is he? Perhaps Fallen could answer this question someday... One thing Megatron understood for himself: you can’t even turn your back on a seriously wounded enemy, you must leave the battlefield only after making sure that the enemy shows no signs of life. Otherwise the consequences can be dire. He clenched his fists. This is what the traitors will feel on themselves... Hatred... He must hold on to this feeling in order to reach the end and not perish in the fiery mouth of Unicron..._

_“So, what now?..” Megatron asked muffledly, looking up at his mentor._

_“And now everything will be different. We no longer have to hide.” Fallen drew forward the right servo, drawing the student's attention to the central window. The ship at this time passed near the gray desert planet. Even from here, from space, one could see deep craters and rocky gorges. At first glance, there are no signs of life or natural activity. The cold, dead world... Megatron shuddered involuntarily._

__

_“What is this place?..”_

_“Toganor-5,” Fallen answered right away. “Our new home. Now Cybertron doesn’t belong to us, but one day we will get the upper hand. Primes will regret betraying us.”_

_The ship circled the planet at the equator, and now, in the rays of the distant sun an unusual hemispherical structure appeared with tall spires sparkling in the light of a bright star._

_“Welcome to the Alpha Base,” Fallen said with a pleased voice._

_“Wow...” Megatron immediately threw all his tormenting thoughts out of his head and like delighted small sparkling began to examine the space station, which was growing in size as the ship approached._

_“Welcome home,” Draconofus standing next to him whispered._

_The young Decepticon flinched at these words. Once his home was Cybertron. But now it’s dangerous there, in any case now... If someone finds out that Megatron has not died, everything will repeat again... But here it’s safe, so the Teacher says. And there will be no more attacks, no danger... Here the Primes will not find them. Home... he's home..._

** (The next four chapters will be about Megatron’s past) **

**Soundtracks** :

1) Mass Effect Anbromeda OST - Vault (guess about Fallen)

2) Mass Effect OST - Feros; (discussion)

3) Indipendence Day OST - Firestorm; (Megatron recalls the attack)

4) Mass Effect 3 - An end once and for all; (Optimus’s memory)

5) Mass Effect OST - Mass Effect Theme; (ship takeoff)

6) Two Steps From Hell - Eria; (Omega Supreme in space)

7) Mass Effect 3 OST - Prothean Beacon; (Megatron's memories - Awakening)

8) Star Wars Revenge of the Sith - Game Menu (fragment of the track “Return to Tatooine”) (the Alpha base)


	25. Part 2. Chapter 6. Avenger's move (pt.1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron's 'new' life in the past. He takes a new name.

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=im9U5ngZ9Zs&feature=emb_logo)   
**

_As they approach the Alpha space base, the Harbinger gradually slowed down. Megatron didn’t take his admiring glance of the station growing in front of them, which had a rather unusual design. It was a kind of hemisphere with long spikes sticking out over the entire surface of this strange construction, and one of them stood out in thickness and length, it towered above the others, like a spire or a lighthouse. The almost frightening impression of this structure was given by almost black color, with dotted white lights from the windows and bright glare of the reflected light of the star closest to the planet nearby._

_The space station was not just huge, it was gigantic! The impression was made that inside this hemisphere the whole Iacon, Cybertron’s capital city, could fit. Such a thing Megatron had never seen in his life before. What he saw so shocked him that for some time the Decepticon even forgot that only a few minutes ago he left the medical bay, barely holding his feet._

_One of the pilots turned on the speakerphone and calmly said:_

_“Toganor-Alpha, dreadnought Harbinger requests permission to dock.”_

_“Permission granted,” the answer followed almost immediately, “Harbinger, follow the docking bay 205, approaching course 07304-В. Welcome back.”_

_The spaceship slowly began to land. The belt of ship docks, which were rectangular recesses, illuminated by flickering red bulbs, edged the entire station along the ‘equator’. It was to one of these ‘windows’ that seemed so small from afar compare to the rest of the space base that the Harbinger was heading to._

_“Impressive, isn't it?” Draconofus crossed servos over his chest, clearly enjoying the surprise on Megatron's face._

_“Huh? What?..” he didn’t immediately realize that the winged one was addressing him. “Ah, yes... Yes, yes ...” the Decepticon didn’t even try to hide his emotions, although he usually preferred not to show them._

_“I felt the same way you did when I first came here. Will never forget this feeling.”_

_Megatron turned in his direction:_

_“Want to say, you’ve been here before?..”_

_“And more than once,” Draconofus confirmed._

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hxY_tv9LB5I&feature=emb_logo)   
**

_The spacecraft entered the dock quite smoothly. Signal lights flickered on the ceiling and walls, and the sound of a siren could be heard even from the bridge. Outside two large hoses immediately stretched to the ship, each of them about two meters in diameter, which with a hiss entered the openings in the lining. The spaceship flinched and froze._

_“Move out,” Fallen ordered. The red-black Decepticon rose from his seat and was the first to leave the bridge._

_“Let's go.” Dragononus nodded Megatron to follow their mentor. Octavius also kept up with them._

_All four went down the elevator to the main deck and, passing several corridors, found themselves in a large wide room in front of a huge metal shutter. The ship's ladder began to descend with a hiss, on both sides it sizzled with steam. Fallen was the first to descend to the landing site, Octavius came down behind him and stopped a little past his leader. Draconofus gently pushed Megatron in the back, nodding his head to keep going. The Decepticon obeyed, and the two of them followed the Fallen. The security guards accompanying them, consisting of six transformers who joined them at the ship’s exit, stopped ten meters behind. All the rest were in no hurry to leave the ship. Probably, Megatron thought, some checks are being carried out or something like that. Such a large ship can’t just turn the engines off and on._

_There were a lot of attendants in the docking bay. Decepticon noticed technicians, as well as many military mechs. On the right and left quite high in the walls there were panoramic windows where terminals and other equipment were visible. Obviously, these are control rooms, from where they monitor arriving and departing starships._

_Directly opposite the ship’s gangway the metal doors of impressive size boiled with a slight clang, and a whole delegation came out to meet them, nine transformers. Eight of them looked like each other like two drops of water - tall, with sharp protruding wings. And the one that stood in front of them looked different. Black polished armor, a burning look, a serious expression on the face plate... It seemed that this transformer simply didn’t know other emotions. In some ways he looked like those who were members of the High Council of Cybertron. Tall, handsome, self-confident... And, judging by the appearance, he was a natural fighter. Wide chest, huge sevros, like most combat Decepticons he has thickened lower limbs, spiked knees, as well as forearms, shoulder pads like Megatron’s, just not bent up, but straight, growing into the shoulders at an angle of forty-five degrees, three long sharp spikes on his helm resembling a crown visually increased his height even more, two huge guns can be seen behind his back. And, of course, a bright purple Decepticon sign on the chest._

_“Lord Harbinger,” the black transformer bowed his head respectfully, “Welcome back. We...”_

_“Omit the courtesies, Darkfighter,” Fallen said, “we cannot linger — my student needs medical care.”_

_Megatron looked around in confusion, trying to pretend that what Fallen had said didn’t apply to him. He felt unwell yes, but didn’t need such an attention. The young Decepticon was so disgusted that he found himself in such a situation. Draconofus standing nearby looked much worse, but stayed much more confident. It would be nice if this one thought that the talk was about the winged one, flickered in Megatron's head, but the black transformer named Darkfighter immediately drew attention to him:_

_“So this is...”_

_“Yes, it's him,” Fallen confirmed. The young Decepticon looked down at the floor._

_“I see. Please follow me to the shuttle. We immediately go to the medical center.”_

_The remaining transformers that stood behind Darkfighter parted, letting him pass, as well as Fallen with Megatron, Draconofus and Octavius. They walked along a wide brightly lit corridor and, passing another door, found themselves on a huge observation deck, at the edge of which were small shuttles, designed for flights over not too long distances. Something like a Cybertron taxi. On Iacon many transformers even flying Decepticons used them as well. Why waste your own energy when there is a transport._

_The view from this platform was amazing. Megatron had never seen such a thing before. Inside the Alpha base looked like a huge city, covered with a dome with wide openings, behind which there was a silent blackness of space. The houses, of course, are not as tall as on Cybertron, but still quite impressive, and almost all had the form of high sharp spires. Some of them almost reach the high dome, others were about half lower, while some cannot be seen at all in the distance. And each spoke-like structure is illuminated by a large number of bright white bulbs. As if there is always evening or even night, but life is always in full swing here._

_“Well, what do you say?” Draconofus inquired as they walked toward one of the shuttles._

_“This is unbelievable...” Megatron didn’t even try to hide his surprise._

_“And it’s only just beginning,” Dragononus grinned._

_A green mech was waiting for them at the shuttle, who immediately opened the doors of the passenger compartment, inviting them to enter inside. Fallen sank on the seat backwards, Octavius placed himself on his right. Megatron and Draconofus sat across from them. The doors closed with a soft hiss, engines rumbled and the shuttle, smoothly tearing itself away from the landing site, began to descend towards the city. It turns out that under the platform where they just were, there were many exactly the same parkings for small shuttles. In long rows they stretched one below another, edging the inside of the dome around the circumference. These sites were interconnected only by glass elevators, there were many of those, and the lifts began from the very bottom..._

_As they flew over the space city, Megatron kept looking out the window, unable to tear himself away from the sight. A huge city under the dome... And beyond it there’s nothing... only a cosmic void._

_“Primus... I've never seen anything like this before..._

_“You haven’t seen a lot of things yet, buddy,” Draconofus grinned and winked with his only eyepiece._

_“I don’t understand,” Megatron broke away from the contemplation of the situation outside the shuttle and took turns looking at all three, “where did all this come from? In history classes at the Military Academy they never told us anything similar. Even the archives of the Academy do not mention such bases...”_

_Draconofus in response snorted indignantly, leaned back and, crossing servos over his chest, muttered with displeasure:_

_“Do you really think cadets will be allowed access such information?”_

_Megatron would argue with him. During the first year at the Military Academy he, Soundwave and Starscream several times at night climbed into the Principal’s office and delved into his computer. For a specific purpose or just for fun. Soundwave had a clear talent for dealing with computers, and both Megatron and Starscream always memorized things well. And they didn’t find any information about such space bases. Although these three didn’t go further than the main computer of the Cybertron Military Academy._

_“This station is extremely old, Megatron,” Fallen began, “much older than you can even imagine. It was built back in the days of the Ancients and probably served as a refuge for civilians during the Great Quintesson War,” Draconofus jerked for some reason, Octavius turned away, and Fallen, ignoring them, continued: “When we found it , it was completely abandoned, but over time we managed to more or less restore the station. Now there are several tens of thousands of transformers live there, those who have left our native Cybertron. Most are Decepticons, however there’s not a single Autobot here.”_

_“Tens of thousands?” the young Decepticon gasped. “Why so many?”_

_“We are all exiles to one degree or another,” Fallen said, leaning back in his seat and slightly dimming his optics. “Someone was exiled, someone voluntarily left home, and someone...” he looked out the window and turned to Megatron again, “someone simply could no longer tolerate the despotism of the Autobots. This base is a home for Decepticons and... hmm... our allies.” The dragon-like mech at these words crawled in place, and Octavius, noting that the Decepticon was looking at the sign on his chest, stared out the window and pretended to be more interested in what was happening outside. Megatron wanted to ask this question, but hesitated so far. He had long suspected that the two didn’t belong to the Decepticon clan. But who were they, he had no idea._

_Meanwhile the shuttle was approaching an unusual building in the center of the space city. It differed from the rest not only in size, but also in its design. It seemed to consist of two fused cones, one of which grew from the dome, and the other from the floor. Even from below and above, many long beams joined to the narrowest part of the building._

_The shuttle smoothly sank to the site in front of this unusual building, and all four went outside. Four transformers were already walking towards them from the main entrance. That it was precisely to them, Megatron had no doubt._

_“Finally, you arrived,” one of the mechs approached, having bowed to Fallen. “We’ve been waiting for you.”_

_“Is everything ready?” Asked Octavius briefly._

_“Yes, sir.”_

_“Good,” he nodded and laid his servo on the Decepticon’s shoulder: “Come on, Megatronus.”_

_But for some reason he was in no hurry to obey, looking warily at Octavius. Then Fallen interfered:_

_“Go, my pupil,” he lightly nudged him in the back. “Don’t worry, you are in good hands. Go ahead.”_

_“As you say, Master,” Megatron glanced back at Fallen and Draconofus, then he followed Octavius and the accompanying transformers inside the building. They walked along the wide bright corridor, got up using the elevator, passed several more corridors and stopped at the white metal door. One of the transformers dialed a code on the wall, the doors slid open and they all went inside._

_The room where Megatron was brought in turned out to be bright and spacious, where there was a lot of all kinds of equipment. In the center was a medical berth, directly opposite the front door a large window from where a good view of the dark space city opened._

_“So...” Megatron scowled around the room. He terribly didn’t like medical blocks, and he was simply afraid of transformer medics. “Is this for long?”_

_“Well, this already depends on you, we are doing our job as we must,” Octavius said calmly, “lie down, and no objections. You need rest now.”_

_Megatron ex-vented, lay down on the berth and closed his metal eyelids. Only now he realized how tired he was during the trip. He had neither the strength nor desire to argue with Octavius. All he wanted was to recharge, forget, drive away all gloomy thoughts._

_Medics began to connect wires of the support systems to him, but Megatron didn’t care. He didn’t resist, didn’t utter a word, he simply lay still, allowing the transformer doctors to finish their work._

_“Done, sir,” one of the assistants, turning on the appliances, announced._

_“Good,” he heard Octavius say. “Reduce impulse activity by 30 percent, and bring the frequency of wave oscillations to 120. Megatronus,” the chief physician turned to Decepticon, “I will come back in an hour to check on you. Now rest. The last days have been difficult... for all of us.”_

_The medics left, and Megatron was finally alone. He lay motionless, listening to the quiet measured buzz of instrumentation of support systems, and gradually plunged into recharge mode. Now he felt so far from everything outside the medical complex. He didn’t care what was happening on Cybertron, what Fallen, Draconofus or all the other transformers here were doing. Someday Primes will regret what they did to him. But it will be later. Now Megatron didn’t want to think about anything. But he promised himself - not to retreat and not to spare himself, only this way he can achieve justice._

_“Never again...” the Decepticon whispered barely audibly and clenched servos into fists. He is defeated, but not broken. He survived, he will follow the mentor. Fallen will teach him to fight. And, ultimately, Optimus will ever regret what he has done. With this thought Megatron completely fell into recharge, leaving harsh reality somewhere far away._

_* * *_

_In the medical complex under the close supervision Megatron spent a week. He quickly recovered, and that couldn’t cease to amaze others. Octavius, however, was in no hurry to let the young Decepticon out of the medical center. Fallen ordered him to put Megatron on his feet, and the unusual transformer couldn’t allow something to happen to the student of his commander. Megatron himself wanted to get out of the medbay as soon as possible, but as soon as he got up, it suddenly darkened in optics, and the internal systems began to fail._

_“Optimus hit you pretty hard,” Draconofus couldn’t resist the sharp remark when he went to visit Megatron. In response he gave him a hating and at the same time resentful look, which clearly read: ‘If I could now, I would kill you on the spot’. But it was still hard for him to move, so the winged Decepticon couldn’t yet kick this caudate aft properly. Nevertheless, Megatron had something to fight back - he sarcastically reminded Draconofus, how that one looked not so long ago. For those few days that Megatron was in the medical bay, they managed to replace the eyepiece of the dragon-like mech and restore his armor. Looks like Dragonofus’s damages were not as serious as Megatron’s, wherever he received them..._

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ph_xk0YmzKQ&feature=emb_logo)   
**

_Three days later Megatron was allowed to leave the medical center for a while to inspect the space station in more detail. Dragonofus was ordered to accompany him just in case. But Megatron was not opposed this time. He absolutely didn’t know where to go. For a while they both wandered the streets, Draconofus said something about the station, but Megatron wasn’t actually listening. He always loved to explore everything by himself. At first he considered it right to go on a ‘sightseeing tour’ with a guide, but now Dragononfus society got him bored, and the Decepticon was wondering how to escape from his companion. And so, when Draconofus turned away, the Decepticon simply ducked around the corner of one of the buildings and disappeared from sight. Finally alone, he thought. The Decepticon was not afraid to get lost - the command center was the only building in the very center of the space city that merged with the dome, so it was not possible to go astray. He could even fly up, but Megatron was strictly forbidden to transform for now. So he’ll have to come back on foot. But while he was in no hurry, even in spite of some tiredness..._

_After some time he reached the ship platforms, from which glass elevators could lead into the docks. Getting to one of the levels Megatron went out of the cabin and headed along the moored space cruisers. Dock workers passed by several times, but no one paid any attention to the Decepticon. Megatron suggested that if he was now on Cybertron, they would ask him to leave long time ago, since strangers were usually not allowed into the territory. He continued to walk, staring at one of the ships, and then suddenly ran into something... or someone..._

_“Hey, watch out!”_

_Megatron didn’t have time to react - something rather heavy hit him. The Decepticon didn’t even understand how he ended up on the floor. There was a roar and someone's scolding, something big crushed Megatron from above._

_“Primus! Just not this... Hold on...” the same voice, that had just been quite obscenely expressed, muttered. Then, someone’s strong servos per second removed the load that pressed Megatron down, and turned the injured transformer onto his back._

_Focusing the optics, Megatron saw a wide gray faceplate with a green tint in front of him with a huge bright red eyepiece in the center where the nose should be. And also huge jaws, which occupy a large part of the face. Megatron gasped involuntarily. The transformer leaning over him was one and a half times larger than Megatron himself, it was a broad-shouldered giant in a violet-green armor, his head, due to the absence of a neck, immediately turned into a massive frame, creating a kind of stoop effect, thick servos had no digits and ended with three grasping segments. Thick lower limbs are no less impressive than all other parts of the frame. On his chest, just like Megatron, this transformer had exactly the same purple Decepticon sign._

_“Are you alright?” He boomed, helping Megatron stand. “Forgive me... It’s not on purpose... I swear by Primus...”_

_“Let go already...” the Decepticon pushed away the stranger’s servo and swayed, then looking down at the floor he realized what had hit him. Nearby lay five impressive cylindrical containers, each of which was about two meters in diameter and about three in height. Did he carry all this when they ran into each other? What a strength, Megatron thought to himself._

_“Don’t be mad... I really didn’t notice you...” the violet-green bull continued to mumble, looking around guiltily, as if trying to find a clue on what to do next. “I swear by Primus... I'm sorry...”_

_“Enough already,” Megatron couldn’t stand it, moving away from him. “Once apologized, twice apologized, stop it. I... I didn’t see you either... to be honest... was looking at the ship...” he looked back at the dreadnought he had been admiring for so long._

_“Yes,” the stranger unexpectedly agreed. “Harbinger is just amazing. The flagship of the Alpha fleet... I can only guess how strong it is in a combat..._

_“A fleet?” Megatron stared in surprise at the unknown. “Did you say a fleet?”_

_“Exactly,” he nodded. “You must be new here, if you don’t know. Our citadel is well-protected, if necessary, we are ready to repel any attack...” he thought for a second, and then added: “I think so... It is unlikely that we are threatened now, but everyone should have protective equipment just in case, agree? And we live apart from the rest of the world.”_

_“But why?”_

_“A difficult question... Many residents of the Alpha Base left Cybertron not of their own free will. Someone was forced to do this - sent away, someone had to flee for some reason... Well and so on.”_

_“I don’t understand...” Megatron was confused, “are they criminals or something?”_

_“Just some of them. But for the most part local Decepticons left Cybertron because there was nothing left for them.”_

_Megatron thought for a moment. This unknown Decepticon told him the same thing as Teacher when they first flew to the Alpha Base. It turns out that this is really so. How much Megatron didn’t know... Previously he sincerely believed the justice of the rule of his Alphas, and if someone before had told him things that he had heard from Teacher or this thug, the Decepticon would have hit the insolent one into his the faceplate for such words. But now... now he looked at the world in a completely different way. It is amazing how betrayal of loved ones can change someone..._

_“What is your name?” Megatron finally asked._

_“Lugnut,” the giant boomed. “But for some reason everyone calls me a doodle, a weirdo or... a blockhead...” And as if to confirm his words, somewhere below came the yell:_

_“Hey! Doodle, move! Or I should be the one unload all these Unicron containers for you?!”_

_“I'm coming!” Lugnut shouted in response, hanging from the railing, after that he turned guiltily at Megatron: “Excuse me. Work is calling. Yes, I will not distract you anymore.” He began to lift the scattered containers from the floor and put them on top of each other._

_“You are not distracting me...” Megatron was again amazed at the ease with which this Decepticon copes with such burdens. So big and strong and at the same time so hunted... Megatron felt sorry for this thug._

_“Have you been living here for long?”_

_“About three Cybertronian years,” Lugnut finally put all five containers back on top of each other again. “But left your homeworld about four years before I got here.”_

_“Wow...” Megatron marveled.” And why?”_

_“Huh?” Lugnut blinked in surprise, as if he didn’t understand the question._

_“Why did you leave Cybertron?”_

_Instead of an answer Lugnut continued to look at his interlocutor in surprise. Megatron felt uneasy._

_“Did I say something wrong?”_

_“No...” the bruiser shook his head, “no... just... no one has ever asked me such questions over the years. If you are interested...”_

_...And he briefly told Megatron his story. Lugnut’s Alphas died a long time ago. He worked as a mercenary for one underground authority who liked to arrange fights without rules. The work, it would seem, was quite simple - just being close to the owner and scaring off ill-wishers with one single look. And Lugnut managed to do it quite easily. But once the unexpected happened - the bugger eavesdropped on a conversation that was not intended for his auditory sensors, and the owner decided to get rid of the bodyguard so that there were no potential problems. Lugnut trusted his employer, and it was a big surprise for him that the master turned away from him._

_“Well, so I ran... uh... this is a short version... Then I wandered through space, visited many planets, but couldn’t find a good place for myself anywhere. Probably I... was afraid... afraid to be betrayed again... In one of the clubs on Sayanir... Have you been there?” Megatron shook his head, and Lugnut snorted: “Then you are lucky then, an unpleasant place... So, I deliberately drank too much energon and intended... I intended to kill myself... Went to a volcano located near the city and was about to fall into it’s crater and... Then he stopped me. Lord Harbinger. It turns out that he followed me for a long time to stop at the very last moment...”_

_“Wow...” Megatron muttered._

_“Yes. So I ended up here. Must say, the place is pretty good. No Autobots at all. And with my brothers I get along much easier than with representatives of another clan. There was not a single Autobot in my family.”_

_“I wasn’t so lucky...” Megatron said quietly and grinned: “And who was just yelling at you down there?”_

_“The head of the dock. Don’t pay attention, he just has such a manner of communication.”_

_“Oh, is it…”_

_“Dumbass, where in Unicron’s name are you?!” again someone yelled from the lower level._

_“COMING!!!” Lugnut barked and turned to Megatron: “Once again, I apologize,” he with some difficulty lifted a tower of five bulky containers and walked away._

_“It’s okay...” Megatron looked bewildered in the back. This huge Decepticon aroused his interest. In some ways they were similar - both framed by those whom they trusted, and both were saved by the same transformer that brought them here. And Megatron felt sorry for this thug. This one alone could easily defeat five elite Cybertronian Autobot enforcers, but allows others to all names and humiliate him. Megatron always didn’t approve this - at the Military Academy he often had to put in place the impudent mechs who dared to raise a servo on those who were weaker. He never started a fight first. And now he felt a strong desire to say a couple of words to the unknown screamer from the lower level of the ship's dock. Maybe he should somehow hint to this Lugnu that he shouldn’t allow anyone to humiliate him like that._

_Draconofus’s sudden appearance distracted him from his thoughts. Yellow optics shone brighter than usual, and his expression didn’t bode well._

_“Where the hell did Unicron take you?!” the dragon-like mech scolded the Decepticus. “I flew all over the base, trying to find you!”_

_“Who are you, my Alpha?” Megatron snickered in response and, unable to resist, grinned. “No one asked you to follow me.”_

_“If that was so...” the winged one grumbled in reply, but then shook his head and continued louder: “What were you thinking?! Your systems are not fully restored if you forgot! And what if you fell into stasis, and there wouldn’t be anyone nearby?!”_

_“Maybe explain what all this means? You are not so sentimental to worry about others.”_

_“Lord Harbinger is worried about you... for some reason known to him alone. As for me, it was worth leaving you to die on Cybertron.”_

_If the Decepticon had not been familiar with this dragon-like mechanoid for such a long time, he would have been offended by such a statement. But Megatron knew Draconofus too well and understood that he was simply provoking him. As always. And Teacher always insists that before striking it’s worth several times to think whether this is necessary at all. And if Draconofus usually pushes Megatron to a fight, then it’s probably worth trying to use the enemy’s weapons against him._

_“You're angry because you know that I'm better than you, aren't you?” Megatron put servos on his sides and smugly lifted his head._

_“I'm sorry, what?” Draconofus inclined his head slightly. Pretending to misheard. “Say it again?”_

_“It annoys you that I became a better fighter than before. Still mad at that scratch, huh?..”_

_Draconofus froze - Megatron clearly hit him hard with these words. After one of the last fights, when the Decepticon managed to touch the metal dragon’s left wing with his sword, he became much more irritated than before. At the sight of Megatron his eyes vindictively lighted up and his tail twitched. Well... Before that, none of Fallen’s disciples could inflict any damage on him. Draconofus clearly regretted for bringing this Decepticon to Fallen in the first place._

_“If you believe,” the winged one seemed to hardly restrain himself, “that our teacher rescued you because you are a good warrior, you are very mistaken. Harbinger had his own reasons to save you.” He opened his mouth as if about to say something important, but then he suddenly changed his mind and, having crossed servos over his chest, mockingly continued: “I don’t know why. Maybe out of pity, or something like that... But everything is not the way you think. After all, it is unlikely that a trained fighter would not be able to suspect something was wrong and not believe the words of his leader. So you paid for your own stupidity. And I would manage to beat him...”_

_“Well, prove it then!” Megatron stood in a fighting stance. Draconfus responded by flashing yellow optics and hissed, expanding his wings with a rattle, but then suddenly flinched, as if remembering something bad, and shook his head._

_“No... not now... I will not beat a cripple. When you fully recover, then I will gladly smear you on the wall. Otherwise, the outcome of this fight is already a foregone conclusion.”_

_“Ah, is it so...” angry Megatron rushed to Draconofus, raising fist over his head, but then something suddenly pricked in his chest and painfully reflected to his limbs. The Decepticon stumbled, and the next second he was already supported by Dragonofus._

_“See?” He reproached the Decepticon. “And you still wave your fists in such a state? If you’ll fall into stasis, don’t run then to complain.”_

_“To whom?” Megatron raised his head and frowned into the yellow eyepieces of the dragon-like mechanoid. “You? Don’t even dream.”_

_“I would like to see it,” Draconofus laughed, suddenly ceasing to be angry and rose to his feet, supporting Megatron. “Alright, let's go. It's time to return to the medical complex before they started looking for us.” And not listening to objections he led the Decepticon back to the command tower._

_Octavius was extremely angry that Megatron and Draconofus had been absent for so long. Before connecting the Decepticon to support systems, he shouted at both for about ten minutes. The Decepticon has not yet seen the chief medic in such a mood._

_“It seems that Destroyer is out of sorts today,” Dragonofus whispered to Megatron, while the head of the medical corps, without listening to anyone and paying no attention to anything, continued to chastise them both._

_“D-destroyer?..” the Decepticon asked, dumbfounded._

_“Shhhh... I'll explain later. But just in case, it’s better not to argue with him today...”_

_Decepticon nodded, deciding this time to heed the advice of his sworn friend._

_* * *_

_A week later Megatron for the first time was allowed to transform. Draconofus suggested flying under the dome through the city, overtaking transport shuttles, and then in space around the base. With the help of turbojet nozzles located on the back, Draconofus flew incredibly fast, turning his huge metal wings wide. Unlike Megatron he couldn’t and didn’t need to turn into a fighter in order to develop high speed. The Decepticon could also fly in the air being in his usual form, but couldn’t accelerate properly. Despite the long break Megatron flew quite well, although his maneuverability so far was not so good. But Octavius said that over time everything will return to normal._

_Then Megatron was summoned by Fallen. Rather Draconofus came and said that their mentor wants to see him. Then he led the Decepticon into an empty bright room with panoramic windows and pointed to a closed door. Entering inside Megatron found himself in a large dark room with mirrored ceilings and floors. Nobody was inside but his mentor._

_“No one will disturb us here,” Fallen's voice echoed through the hall. “I didn't call you just to talk.” There were two swords in his servos, one of which he held out to the student._

_“What is this for?” Megatron was taken aback, having taken the weapon by inertia._

_“Since your recovery is almost complete, I want to know how a long break affected your combat skills. Show me what you can do.”_

_Megatron clearly didn’t expect this. Fighting with the mentor... He even became scared. Raising a weapon against teacher is pure suicide... He stood in indecision, until Fallen himself attacked him. The fight was not long, but cruel. Megatron only fought back, while Fallen didn’t consider it necessary to spare his student and brought him to a system stasis._

_When Megatron woke up at the medical center, he heard the discontented voices of teacher and Octavius behind the door, who hinted to the master that he was clearly overdone. Four days later everything repeated - a new battle and a new defeat. Fallen taught him new fighting techniques, but acted harshly and decisively. Apparently for individual lessons, he chose a completely different tactic. Each time Draconofus waited outside the door and then helped Megatron get to the medical section, where the transformer doctors healed injuries he received as a result of fights with the teacher. Megatron couldn’t have imagined that Fallen might be so cruel. Each time Octavius asked their Lord to be careful and not to cause Megatron even more serious injuries. In response Fallen declared that he knows better what to do with his students, and the medic’s task was to restore the soldiers after the battles. Octavius himself was a warrior. Megatron heard several times how the chief physician was called Destroyer, but didn’t know for what reason. Once he again asked Draconofus about this, but he only grinned and said that it was too early for Megatron to know such things._

_Trainings with Fallen didn’t bring the desired result. After seven crushing defeats the Decepticon had already begun to doubt his own abilities. One thing is to deal with the smug Dragonofus and quite another to do battle against your teacher, who is much stronger than you._

_For the eighth time after practicing fighting techniques, they arranged another sparring, where Fallen again brought Megatron to exhaustion. The student fell powerlessly onto the mirror floor, but the mentor was in no hurry to finish the training._

_“Get up!” Fallen snapped, looking contemptuously at the apprentice. “And one more time!”_

_Megatron, having gathered his last strength, awkwardly rose to his feet, but the next second fell to his knees again, ventilating the systems intensely. His optics began to fade, Spark pounded much more harder than usual, and the energon flowing through the internal pipelines seemed to be about to boil._

_“What are you waiting for, you winged tin can?!” Fallen intercepted his sword and pointed it at his student. “I said get up! Now!”_

_“I...” Megatron bowed his head guiltily, “I... can't...” He was so exhausted that this insulting didn’t cause him indignation. The young Decepticon only wanted it to end. He was tired, injured and completely helpless. From realizing all this, Megatron felt insulted to the depths of the Spark. “Can’t...”_

__

_“Yes, you can,” Teacher said unexpectedly calmly. He went to the young Decepticon and forcibly lifted him to his feet, holding by the right servo so that the student wouldn’t fall again. “You can do everything, Megatron, you just need to want. You have always been striving for a goal. If you surrender now, then you will allow those who betrayed us to win. Do you really want this?”_

_Megatron winced, clenched his fists and, looking at the floor, shook his head:_

_“N-no...”_

_“Then prove it,” Fallen held up his sword, lying nearby, and put it into the student’s servos. Megatron looked at the silver blade, trembling slightly in his hands, and was silent. The teacher is right... if he ever comes to face his false brother in a combat, then he should do it without hesitation. Even if he is not equal to Primes, Megatron will fight until the end. Until the very end._

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bxa4hvM4Av4&feature=emb_logo)   
**

_“Do it,” Fallen stepped back a few steps. Megatron remained standing still, looking at the blade of his sword. “Imagine that I am Optimus. Gather all your anger, all your rage. Remember the day when Prime nearly killed you...”_

_Megatron remained motionless, staring at the sword, which he held in front of him on almost outstretched arms. He looked at the reflections of his eyepieces, his digits gripping the weapon harder. Teacher’s words involuntarily crashed into auditory sensors, reproducing the events of that fateful day in Megatron’s CPU._

_“Remember his gaze... his words... his every action...” Fallen said, in the darkness of the room his optics shone much brighter than usual. “Feel every blow...”_

_Megatron stood still, listening to the mentor's voice, dimming his optics and closing his metal eyelids. Fallen seemed to bring him back to the past. Thunderstorm... He saw in front of him an approaching figure of Optimus Prime with a sharp jagged sword... Lightning flashes and thunder peals... rain drumming on his armor... Fear... However now Megatron stands firmly on his feet and also holds a weapons. This time he is ready to fight._

_“Optimus Prime wants to kill you... He is your enemy... Defend yourself or perish.”_

_Enemy... Megatron squeezed the handle of the sword with such force that his digits slightly deformed it. Prime is getting closer... he brings the servo for a decisive blow..._

_“Do it!” orders the voice in Megatron’s audio sensors. “Kill or die!”_

_...a long jagged sword whistling through the air..._

_“NOOOOOO!!!!!!!” The young Despicon abruptly breaks off, inflicting a swift blow. Fallen barely managed to block and evade the next attack. He clearly didn’t expect such agility from his student, although the other was not supposed to know this. However Megatron didn’t care, his attacks accelerated, and blocks became more confident and tougher._

_I will kill you, Optimus! With this thought that Megatron struck a blow after a blow. The enemy retreated, although he continued to fight back. But the Decepticon knew now everything would be different. Do not retreat. Win at all costs. For the first time taking a sword and entering the battle arena, Megatron was very worried. He was afraid that they would hurt him, he was afraid to hurt another. But not now. Now the Decepticon would laugh at himself for past thoughts..._

_The battle went on. Megatron even forgot that a few minutes ago he could barely stand. He just didn’t think about it. In his CPU there were no thoughts left except the desire to win. It even seemed to him that the enemy’s movements became much slower than before. At that moment, when the enemy blade was at the level of his faceplate, Megatron blocked, and then with a light movement knocked the sword out the enemy’s hands and pushed him against the wall. Decepticon rushed forward, throwing his blade into the enemy’s neck, but suddenly..._

_“Enough!”_

_Megatron froze still not having time to understand anything. He blinked optics, recovering. Around him suddenly grew walls of the training room, and the one he attacked turned out to be Fallen. Megatron's systems nearly went into stasis when he discovered that he was pushing his mentor against the wall and holding the sword a few centimeters away from his neck._

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=svM2I-kvLC4&feature=emb_logo)   
**

_“Master... I...” the young Decepticon dropped his sword, stepping back. He was trembling. Overwhelming fear cooled his ardor, Megatron felt growing weakness. He fell to his knees, struggling to hold on to the floating consciousness. “Forgive me... Master...” The young Decepticon’s voice was incredibly quiet. Megatron would be scared if he was able to think. “I didn’t... d-didn’t want... Forgive me...”_

_“On the contrary, Megatronus,” Fallen said being extremely pleased. “You made me happy. I can say that we finally got off the ground.”_

_The apprentice picked up his clouded optics. Had he misheard? Teacher says that Megatron... pleased him?_

_“I see how high your potential is, my student,” Fallen continued, “I see in you a hope for all Decepticons. And I know you have the strength to resist Optimus Prime.”_

_Megatron stratled. The thought of a battle with Optimus made his Spark flinch. Just imagining a false brother the young Decepticon attacked without hesitation, not realizing that he was threatening his mentor. However, now he was scared. Scared and hurt at the same time._

_“A Prime can only be defeated by a Prime...” Megatron said, barely audible. “And I’m not...”_

_“But I am a Prime,” Fallen crouched beside him, grabbed the student by the shoulders and gazed steadily into the glowing ruby eyepieces: “And you just proved that you are able to withstand the Superior. Everything in this world is possible, Megatron, the main thing is to desire. Hold on to the feeling of hate, it will help you survive.” Fallen slightly shook his apprentice. Megatron twitched, but the teacher held him tight. Their burning eyes met, the young Decepticon wanted to turn away, but Fallen’s four bright red eyepieces didn’t allow him to do this. Teacher seemed to be looking at Megatron in the very Spark. “And when the traitor is struck by your sword,” the voice of the senior Decepticon crashed into Megatron’s audio sensors, “when his lifeless frame collapses at your feet, tear the Matrix of leadership from his chest and bring it to me.”_

_“His Matrix?” Megatron surprised. “What for?”_

_“As a proof of our victory,” the reply immediately followed. Fallen got up from the floor and with force put a weakened student on his feet. “We will end the tyranny of Primes and give Cybertron a better future.”_

_“The Primes have too many followers,” Megatron said unexpectedly for himself and for Fallen, turning away. “Overthrowing them won’t be easy.”_

_“I know,” the teacher nodded. “However, many on Cybertron are concerned about your disappearance. They still think you're Prime,” Fallen said this phrase in a contented voice, savoring every word. Megatron winced and clenched his fists. The mentor again grinned smugly and continued: “There are various rumors, you know, including a version that Titanus Prime got rid of his younger sparkling, in order to prevent the rise of the Decepticons.”_

_Megatron trembled with fear and anger, again imagining a formidable figure approaching at him with a long jagged sword. No... not Titanus... Optimus... It was Optimus. And probably on the orders of his Alpha. Megatron wouldn’t have suspected a trick._

_“I will kill him...” Megatron whispered softly, closing his metal eyelids and clenching his fists. “Primus, I swear I will get rid of this traitor.”_

_“I believe in you, my student,” Fallen put a servo on his shoulder. “I know you won't let me down.”_

_Megatron raised his head, the transformers’ optics met, and the young Decepticon for the first time in his life didn't feel the desire to turn away again in fear. He could never look into Fallen’s eyepieces for too long. The teacher involuntarily forced him to tremble inwardly before his greatness. All Fallen’s followers were afraid of him and at the same time respected, were drawn to him. Just like Megatron. However, now the student for a moment felt almost on a par with Fallen, he felt as strong and confident. So that’s what the mentor tried to explain to him! Megatron had had a similar feeling before, but as soon as he thought about it more, determination began to give way to fear and doubt. Now, when he defeated the one who is stronger than him (Megatron himself couldn’t understand how he managed it), the Decepticon figured out where to look for the key to the necessary emotions. Now everything will be different, he told himself, now I will not back down._

_“I see decisiveness in your optics, Megatron,” the Fallen was incredibly pleased. “Now you are ready to move to a new level.”_

_“As you say, Master,” the young Decepticon bowed respectfully, now for some reason Fallen didn’t seem so scary to him. Rather even Megatron felt something in common between them. “I am ready to pass any tests.”_

_“Good. Meet me at the command center tomorrow. Now return to the medical complex and have a good rest, Draconofus will walk you there... Tomorrow is an important day, you must be in good shape.”_

_“What will happen tomorrow?”_

_“You’ll see,” merry lights lit in Fallen’s eyes, and it seemed as though he finally got what he had been waiting for a very long time. Megatron had no idea what was on his mentor,’s mind and this alarmed him, but nevertheless the young Decepticon decided not to show this to the teacher._

_“I'm ready for anything, Master.”_

_“Go, Megatronus. See you tomorrow.” Fallen turned his back to him and knelt down and fell silent. The student understood that the conversation was over, and, limping slightly, went to the exit from the dark training room._

_Outside, as always, Draconofus was waiting for him._

_“Well, how did it go?”_

_“Hard to say...” Megatron shrugged vaguely, deciding not to tell the winged what had happened in training. “Teacher said something should happen tomorrow... Do you know anything about this?”_

_“I do,” Draconofus nodded. “He thinks you're ready to become one of us.”_

_“I don’t get it...” the Decepticon was at a loss. “How so?”_

_“That means moving on to the next stage. I’m not just Lord Harbinger’s student and follower. I am his confidant, the commander of a warships squadron. My second name is Predator, as you have already heard. The same thing with Octavius, who is not just the head of the medical center. He is the first adviser to our teacher, named Destroyer. And believe me, not without reason,” he grinned. “Now there are only two of us at this point. But now our master gives you this honor as well. Congratulations. Harbinger wants to announce this tomorrow at a closed initiation ceremony.”_

_“Wow...” Megatron was clearly not ready for such a turn. He was shocked and scared at the same time. Of course, he will follow the mentor anywhere, however... “And what will I have to do?”_

_“Abandon the past and follow the chosen path,” Draconofus walked back and forth in front of Megatron and again sharply turned to him: “And swear eternal devotion to our mentor, of course. And you should think about a new name for yourself, that is, a nickname, if you like it more.”_

_“A new name? I don’t understand... Why?” the Decepticon was genuinely surprised._

_“And don't you want to leave your past and start a new life? Don't you want to get rid of nightmares and stop regretting what you lost?”_

_“Well yes. Of course I want, but how can this help?”_

_“A new name is a new life,” Draconofus explained. “I also once went through this. Only this way will it be possible to abandon one’s former essence, Megatronus. Only this way.”_

_The Decepticon was silent for a while, and then resolutely looked into the interlocutor’s eyes and said quietly:_

_“Then I will do what I must.”_

_* * *_

_He couldn’t go offline for a long time, despite being tired. He was thinking about what will happen tomorrow. Taking the oath of allegiance to the mentor was not a problem for him, the Decepticon already did it, but if he needs to confirm it again, he agrees, in the end, if not for Master, Megatron would be dead. Now he was worried about something else. He still couldn’t come up with a sonorous nickname. After all that has happened, his real name given him after the legendary antient hero, Megatronus Prime, has lost significance for him. If I am not a Prime, the Decepticon thought, then it makes no sense to connect myself with the Superior Ones. Need to be realistic. Even if he is just the most ordinary combat Decepticon, he is capable of much. And he will prove it. His name should be sonorous, terrifying... Like the names of the Master and his first assistants. Harbinger, Predator, Destroyer... these names sound intimidating, and he wanted something like that for himself too. The Decepticon came up with several options, sounding on the one hand, but completely unsuitable on the other. Undecided on the choice, exhausted Megatron plunged into recharge mode._

_He was awakened by Draconofus, who came along with two medics. After checking Megatron's systems, they turned off the devices connected to him and allowed them both to leave the medical compartment. And with Draconofus the Decepticon set off towards the unknown. The metal dragon-like mechanoid all told him how to behave properly when they get to the place, and what will happen. And Megatron was angry with himself that he hadn’t come up with a new name yet. Then he decided that he would choose the one that first came to his mind._

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jLF1OvCDt_A&feature=emb_logo)   
**

_And so they reached the main hall - round, surrounded by a colonnade, dimly illuminated by torches on the walls of the room, in the center on a dais was a high throne, on which Fallen sat. Megatron had never been here before, and when he saw the teacher on the throne, he involuntarily shuddered. To his right stood Octavius, to the left - some unfamiliar transformer. Another couble of dozens Decepticons were located against the walls on both sides of the throne room. The twilight here overtook Megatron with fear._

_“Friends,” Fallen said, rising from the throne, “today is a great day. We were honored to accept into our ranks a new Decepticon, who, like all of us, doesn’t agree with the injustice that exists on Cybertron. And he, like us, wants to fight it.” Fallen came close to Megatron: “Megatronus, my apprentice, I hope you understand what responsibilities and hopes I have in you?”_

_“Yes,” the young Decepticon nodded in response, trembling internally._

_“Do you agree to follow our Code and fight the Autobot despotism everywhere in the Universe?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“And punish those who betrayed you and all of us?”_

_“Yes!” He said the last word especially loudly. At the mention of Primes, unbridled fury rose in his Spark. “I swear, Master.”_

_“In that case, welcome to our ranks.” Fallen grinned and snapped his digits. Two absolutely identical Decepticons came up to them, holding a large black plasma cannon._

_“I decided to give you a present. Turn this powerful weapon against our enemies. Make them suffer. May your anger be upon their heads.”_

_One of the transformers took Megatron by the right servo, and the other began to fix a new weapon on his forearm. There was a click, an electrical impulse passed in the Deceptico’s CPU, and the cannon firmly stuck to his forearm. Under the weight of these weapons Megatron almost fell to the side, but was held by one of the transformers standing next to him._

_“Accept it as a sign of my respect. And may this weapon bring you victory.”_

_“This is...” shocked Megatron bent his right arm with some difficulty and squeezed his digits into a fist, examining a rather heavy and impressive cannon. “I... don’t even know what to say... Master...” the Decepticon felt a mixture of fear and delight from the fact that the Allies now take him very seriously._

_“Now you are one of us,” Fallen stated with a pleasure in his voice, crossing servos over his chest, “and you can choose a new name for yourself. The one by which your followers and enemies will know you. Think properly, choose wisely. Try to find something that reflects your essence.”_

_He thought for a moment. A new name... a new life... a new goal... Megatron must let go of his past and live on. Stop clinging to what he lost... for what he never had... One must accept the world for what it is. Megatron should stop chasing ghosts, stop being afraid. It's time to move on. And the Decepticon proved his mentor in a duel that he was ready to do what he must._

_The Decepticon thought for a few seconds, then his face suddenly shone. He looked smugly at Draconofus, then at Fallen and grinned. He chose. The new name will be his main goal._

_“Avenger,” Megatron said confidently, he lifted the right servo and clenched it into a fist, looking at the powerful cannon attached to it and grinning predatoryly. “I will be Avenger.”_

** Soundtracks: **

1) Transformers: Age of Extinction OST - Honor to the End; (Arrival at the Alpha Base)

2) Independence Day OST - Area 51 / The Big Tamale / Formaldehyde Freak Show; (inside the station)

3) Independence Day OST - S.E.T.I. Radio Signal (walking around the station and meeting Lugnut)

4) Transformers the Movie OST - Decepticons; (training match, Megatron VS imagined Optimus)

5) Transformers Dark of the Moon OST - Sentinel Prime; (Megatron swears allegiance to Fallen)

6) Transformers Prime OST - Cybertron; (Avenger)


	26. Part 2. Chapter 7. Avenger's move (pt.2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream and Soundwave... were they also a part of Fallen's plan?

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1DB4PvAGoIM&feature=emb_logo)   
**

_A few weeks have passed since he swore a public oath to the mentor and chose a new name for himself. Megatron has changed a lot. He stopped thinking about Cybertron, the traitor Optimus, his Alphas for a while... He even no longer remembered his best friends from the Academy and stopped counting the days of his stay at the Alpha orbital station, that now became his home. For Megatronus this space base was alien, but Avenger was born here. Megatron’s new ‘self’ had nothing to fear, no one to run away from, no one to wait for a dirty trick. The Decepticon even managed to more or less establish relations with Draconofus. Although these two still didn’t like each other, but now they argued at least less and fought for nothing. Megatron even noticed that after he abandoned his real name, the winged mechanoid became somewhat more friendly, despite the fact that almost every their meeting started with the crossing of swords. Fallen continued to train them and several dozen transformers, some of them Megatron knew from Cybertron, and others, obviously, had long lived on Alpha. Also Fallen trained Megatron separately, he taught him not only new fighting techniques, but also to suppress his own fears and control emotions. Sometimes, of course, the nightmarish events of the past still surfaced in the transformer’s memory, and it made him shudder at the thought of what had happened to him. However, for the most part, the Decepticon was able to suppress these emotions and carefully hide his feelings, so no one really thought what was happening to him._

_Megatron gradually got used to the heavy plasma cannon on his right forearm. At first he was slightly tilted on his side even when walking, not to mention the rest... But the Decepticon gradually got accustomed, his weapon even stopped bothering him in combat trainings, and there were many of them. And when Megatron went into the alternative form of a fighter, this gun, capable of causing serious damage, turned into his main nasal weapon._

_A few days after Megatron was finally released from the medical supervision, Fallen took him and Draconofus with him to the military complex located on the surface of the planet Toganor. Megatron was shocked by what he saw. He used to think that there was nothing besides the Alpha station in this cold and lifeless solar system. How wrong he was... On the planet’s surface in the valley was a whole small city, including residential areas, military buildings, a space port and much more. And for many kilometers around only rocky rock formations..._

_Toganor, which means ‘desert’ in Old Cyberthronian language, fully justified its name. Only bare earth, rocks, gorges. No plants and water resources, no local fauna. Space settlers were the only living beings here, so they were not afraid of possible attacks by local residents. The only potential threat could be atmospheric eddies or volcanic processes, but the city was at a decent distance from the faults of the ground’s crust, and they were not particularly afraid of thunderstorms and hurricanes - all the main premises were underground._

_Over the next months the Decepticon mostly lived here. Fallen trained his elite group not only at closed training grounds, but also in the field. He taught his followers to fight, work as a team, fly, solve tactical and strategic tasks, and then apply the knowledge gained in the field. But Fallen was not the only teacher, the young Decepticons also trained with other instructors, whom the leader himself chose for this. For example the mech already known to Megatron named Octavius taught young Decepticons not only first aid on the battlefield, but also how to conduct espionage activities on enemy territory, as well as tactics of warfare. Decepticon Darkfighter, whom Megatron saw on the first day of arrival at Alpha, was responsible for the shooting training. And five more Decepticons taught them other disciplines. And everything was at the level of past years of training on Cybertron. Megatron was at a loss about where the mentor and his close associates got such knowledge, but then he suddenly recalled Fallen’s phrase that had slipped through with his own means and was horrified: did they really have access to the main data bases of the Cybertron’s Military Academy?.. However, he didn’t dare to ask this provocative question, realizing what he could get for it._

_During the training, Megatron proved to be a strong fighter and a true leader, able to find a way out of difficult situations, his mentor was very pleased with his accomplishments and decided that it was time to move to a new level. Behind his zeal for victory Megatron tried to hide his ‘imperfection’, that is, not belonging to the Higher dynasty, of which his past ‘self’ considered him to be a part of. He believed that he was capable of something more than commanding a small strike team, he wanted more. And then one day something completely unexpected happened._

_That day Megatron as always left the base and flew to the distant mountains. Having descended to a high peak, he surveyed the surroundings and listened to the howling wind. The Decepticon loved to be alone. Megatronus Prime was once a leader capable of gathering a large company around him. Avenger was the exact opposite of the Decepticon’s former ‘self’. Moody and gloomy, he didn’t like when there were a lot of people around, he preferred to be alone. Although Megatron had loved solitude before, thinking that almost no one could understand him, not even his friends, but at least there was no such inner anger in him brfore. Now Megatron saw not those around him as friends and associates, but his subordinates, who were tools to achieve a goal - that was exactly what Fallen taught him, saying that a leader should make his followers fear and respect him. And for this you need to show your strength. And Megatron has done this more than once. Fallen kept reminding him that if someone or something stands in the way, you need to get rid of it, but if it’s ‘something’ or this ‘someone’ can still be useful in the future, you must certainly take advantage of this. However, the mentor didn’t say exactly where to look for an answer to the right decision, you need to act on the situation and not go on about your emotions._

_Megatron picked up a large stone from the ground and threw it high up, then immediately shot from his plasma cannon on his right forearm. A violet energy charge reached the falling target, and rain of smaller stones and dust fell on the Decepticon._

_“Ten scores,” the transformer quietly stated, brushing off the servos._

_The next moment the familiar sound of jet turbines reached his audio sensors, becoming louder and louder. Him again... Megatron already well memorized the noise of these fire nozzles and knew who it belonged to... At first the Decepticon wanted to hide somewhere, but as luck would have it there was not a single cave, and it was pointless to take off - he would notice anyway. And judging by the sound, he is already very close..._

_“Avenger! There you are!” there was a displeased voice behind Megatron. The Decepticon slowly turned around to look at Draconofus, who had landed a couple of tens of meters away from him, and shook his helm in displeasure: nowhere to hide from this mech... He follows him on the heels, like a tethered. And why does the teacher need this? Fallen himself often sent these two together on training assignments, saying that they would make a good team in the future, the students didn’t dare to object. And although their relationship has improved markedly, sometimes both were eager to hit each other hard. Once, when their training mission was to search for a signal beacon on the surface of the planet, Megatron and Draconofus again began to sort things out, and just then there was a strong emission of gas. The Decepticon and the winged mechanoid managed to escape, thanks to each other's help. Both don’t like to remember this and just pretend that nothing happened._

_“What's the matter, Drag?” Megatron squinted predatoryly. For today he had no particularly important things to do, and the Decepticon openly didn’t understand why the winged one was looking for him._

_“Master calls us. We must urgently fly to the Alpha base. Come on.” Draconfus spread his wings and, turning on the back-mounted jet engines, took off into the air. Following him a long-winged jet fighter took off as well. Both flew towards the spaceport, from where the shuttle was supposed to deliver them to the space station._

_“Something urgent?” Megatron perplexed, flying a little behind._

_“Don’t know,” Draconofus answered. “Master said only that he awaits us at the Alpha Station docks.”_

_Megatron didn’t answer. He searched in vain for the reason Fallen could have called him to such an unexpected place as ship docks. Perhaps he wants to show something. Attempts to find out something from his companion didn’t produce any results – that one stubbornly declared that he knew nothing and was in the same ignorance as Megatron himself. Thoughts about an unscheduled call greatly perplexed the transformer, he even decided to start a dispute with Draconofus, who would reach the spaceport faster, although he wouldn’t certainly risk it at another time._

_On a small double shuttle, the Decepticon and winged dragon-like mechanoid quickly flew to the space station. Stepping out of the cab, Draconofus steadily crossed the landing pad and headed for the elevator. Megatron followed, looking doubtfully at the escort, saying that if Draconofus didn’t know anything, how did he know where exactly their mentor was waiting._

_The elevator went down to the lower floor, and as soon as the cabin doors opened, Megatron saw him. The mentor, accompanied by Octavius, stood at the far end of the observation deck and talked about something with the Decepticon named Darkfighter. Megatron remembered him well - the head of the delegation who met them when Fallen’s ship had just arrived at Alpha station. One of his teachers now._

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aXCM0lZxh4U&feature=emb_logo)   
**

_“Good,” the young Decepticon heard Master say when he and Draconofus came closer. “Tell them that permission grunted.”_

_“At once, sir,” Darkfighter reported, and, noticing his commander’s disciples who had approached them, hastened to leave, having previously fixed his gaze on each of them: “Avenger, Predator.”_

_Megatron responded with a suspicious look and turned attention to his mentor._

_“You are finally here,” Fallen said nodding to his students. Following him, Octavius did the same._

_“You wanted to see me, Master,” Megatron bowed to Fallen after Draconofus._

_“Yes, Avenger, I did,” he answered. “Over the past training period you have proven yourself well. But this is only the beginning. It’s time for us to find out if you are ready to move to a new level.”_

_“I am ready for everything that awaits me,” the young Decepticon immediately declared, mentally wondering what sort of unscheduled test Fallen had prepared for him this time._

_“Follow me then. I want to show you something.” Fallen and Octavius headed for the elevator, Megatron and Draconofus followed them. They climbed another five levels up, passed several corridors and entered the closed docking area, where maintenance personnel checked before launching a very huge ship._

__

_This ship... Megatron’s jaw dropped involuntarily from what he saw, and the metal eyelids swung open so that the scarlet eyepieces increased by almost one and a half times. Transformers stood in front of a massive triangular-shaped space cruiser with an elongated pointed nose and three not too long wings closer to the tail end, ending with large nozzles of engines. One of these wings was located on top, like a ridge, and the other two, respectively on the sides of the body, on the nose are two impressive plasma installations, in the body there are many additional elements. The ship's lining dark with green tints glittered brightly, and this hinted that this star cruiser was brand new. The ship looked rather menacing… and incredibly beautiful._

_“What do you say?”looking at Megatron’s bewildered face plate, Draconofus barely restrained himself so as not to burst out laughing. “I think the Avenger looks good, huh? Corresponds to her name.”_

_“Uh... what?” Megatron turned his head towards him with the same expression on his face with which he had stared at the ship._

_“I say, the Avenger looks good,” Draconofus repeated already louder, clearly hinting at the sudden deafness of the interlocutor. “She…”_

_“You said ‘the Avenger’?..”_

_“That's right,” Fallen said and took a step forward. Megatron turned to the mentor, while Draconofus threw back his head, doused his yellow optics and let out a noisy ex-vent, hinting to Megatron that how could one be such an idiot and not understand the obvious? The latter at that time turned his attention to the teacher, and the winged dragon-like mechanoid’s demonstration went unnoticed._

_“According to our traditions, each flagship is named after her captain,” the mentor explained. “Showing thereby complete unity with those who direct her. I dare to hope that the Avenger will serve our purposes well.”_

_Megatron stood without moving, having difficulty understanding what was happening. Is it really his own ship? And not just a small shuttle for short-distance flights, but a real space cruiser! So beautiful and powerful, so... big. Admiration involuntarily froze on the front plate of the red-gray-black Decepticon. Fallen crossed his arms over his chest and proudly asked:_

_“Well, it's time to see her in action, isn't it? We will make the first test flight.”_

_Megatron stared in surprise at the teacher, and he continued to smile. The young Decepticon was incredibly happy and at the same time embarrassed. He considered himself not worthy of such a gift. Megatron wanted to say this, but the fear of upsetting Fallen was much stronger, so the student only nodded in response and looked down to the floor._

_All four went to the edge of the observation deck and on a moving platform reached straight down to the open ladder of the ship. Megatron turned his head to the sides, carefully examining every detail of the spaceship... his ship, hardly believing that all this was actually happening. Transformers climbed the ladder, walked along the bright corridors and got to the main level. Crew members walked back and forth, conducting the latest checks. All as one saluted Fallen and Megatron as the captain of the ship, although the young Decepticon was sure that they were all the same welcomed only his teacher._

_When they stepped onto the bridge, from a mixture of joy, excitement and fear it seemed to him that the Spark was about to jump out of his chest. Before their appearance the transformers on the bridge carried out prelaunch preparations, but as soon as Fallen with his students and the first assistant appeared in the aisle, all the attention of the team members switched to them. There was a tense silence._

_“Attention!” the transformer standing at the entrance barked, and everyone, as one, saluted those who entered. The Decepticon, who gave the command, strode up to Fallen and saluted: “Lord Harbinger!” looked at Megatron, still holding the servo by the helmet: “Captain Avenger, sir! Let me welcome you aboard the cruiser Avenger-1, the new Green Comet class warship. Ready for departure!”_

__

_Megatron nodded bewilderedly and looked at his mentor. This is not the same as to command a small combat detachment. Now he has a crew... his crew... and his ship. The winged mechanoid behind the Decepticon giggled quietly:_

_“You have such a face, Avenger... Should have seen yourself from the side.”_

_“Did you know?” Megatron asked indignantly. Draconofus nodded in response, after what he innocently spread his arms and explained that he didn’t want to spoil the surprise. The Decepticon only shook his helm, mentally admitting that the surprise was really a success._

_“Toganor-Alpha,” they heard the voice of one of the pilots, “Avenger’s asking for permission to fly out.”_

_“Permission grunted, Avenger, came the reply. “Have a good trip.”_

_The pilot, requesting permission, entered some commands into the computer, then without turning around, he reported:_

_“Sir, we are ready for undocking.”_

_“They are waiting for your command.” Fallen put his servo on Megatron’s shoulder. The student flinched in surprise, and nodded his head nervously. His command... His?.._

_“Y-yes... I... Yes. Move out, ”the young Decepticon tried to give his voice a commanding tone, but he could not hide his excitement. The fallen man shook his head and ordered:_

_“Start undocking. And head for Toganor-8, full speed ahead.”_

_“Yes, sir.” answered the other pilot._

_The ship began backing up slowly from the dock, now she’s already outside the space station, slowly turns around and takes the course indicated by Fallen... Only darkness is ahead, cold space with thousands of distant stars... And who knows how many mysterious and unknown things await ahead..._

_“Yes...” Megatron said quietly, without actually addressing anyone, “let’s fly into the unknown...” he looked forward at the distant stars and barely restrained himself so as not to scream with joy. His own battle cruiser, bearing his name... the ship and her captain... Megatron was shocked. As far as the Decepticon could remember, it was the best day of his life: both new and old ones._

_* * *_

_New ship... His own ship, bearing the name of hers captain. Megatron was the fourth who received such an honor - all the other ships didn’t have such a ‘connection’ with their captains. Only four, counting the leader, could name their space ships by their own names. Yes, there were two more. As it turned out, Draconofus also had his own warship, called the Predator, and the Octavius cruiser was called the Destroyer._

_Destroyer... Megatron remembered, once Dragonofus had already named so the head of the medical corps, but didn’t explain the reason, he only noticed that such a thing should be seen in person. Octavius himself also preferred not to disclose the secret of his name and only hinted that Megatron would someday see everything. Draconofus also spoke very little about himself. He chose the name Predator for himself a very long time ago just like that, because it sounds menacing, but for some reason Megatron didn’t believe him. These two, of course, knew why he named himself Avenger, and he knew nothing about them. The unusual sign on Octavius’s chest didn’t refer him to the Decepticons or the Autobots, his appearance also didn’t make him look like a Cybertronian. However, the same applied to Draconofus. To some extent Megatron was even offended, as if he suspected that he was not dedicated to all the details of what was happening. Fallen, seeing the student’s discontent, told him that when the time is right Megatron would find out everything, but all this was useless, he wanted answers ‘here and now’._

_The sense of suspicion intensified when, by Fallen's orders, the winged mech departed to Cybertron for some secret mission. Megatron learned about this from ship's docks worker - the same huge Decepticon by the name of Lugnut, whom he had once accidentally ran into at the observation deck. The Decepticon Cyclops said that the winged one gave instructions to someone about preparing a small ship for a flight to Cybertron, but it is not known for what purpose he was going there._

_“I don’t like this Draconofus,” Lugnut shared his thoughts with Megatron. “Someone else he is... even for a non-Cybertronian. Lord Harbinger trusts him and this Octavius, but to me personally both of them are terribly unpleasant. There are a lot of those like them... and that makes me feel terribly.”_

_“Those like them?” Megatron surprised._

_“Others. They look like us, but they are not Decepticons, and there’s something in them... repulsive, or... Don’t know…”_

_“I agree,” Megatron was forced to admit, he also sometimes had this feeling. “Although we are all on the same side... How do you know so much about what’s happening at the station?”_

_Lugnut grinned back and proudly declared:_

_“Maybe I'm a blockhead, but I listen and memorize. Also observe.”_

_Megatron again involuntarily admired the quick wits of the Decepticon thug. There is something in this Lugnut that others don’t notice. And since Megatron now has a ship and crew, maybe it’s worth taking a chance and accepting Lugnut into his squad... Maybe something can come of this..._

_Draconofus was absent for several weeks. If he flew to some other planet, Megatron wouldn’t have thought about it at all, but... Cybertron... The Decepticon was not at all worried about the winged one, he was still trying to imagine what could happen there, why Fallen sent one of his students there. Megatron didn’t say to the mentor that he knew exactly where the dragon-like mechanoid had flown so as not to give out his informant. Fallen only mentioned that Draconofus had departed on an important assignment, and that was all. Megatron decided not to go into details, fearing that he might blurt out too much._

_But there were positive points. While Draconofus was absent, Megatron enjoyed his freedom: no one followed him and didn’t provoke a fight. The Decepticon wanted to test the battle cruiser given to him again. But, despite the fact that he received his own ship, Fallen so far forbade Megatron to fly on his own, and even more so, there was no talk of hyperspace jumps. To the student’s indignant questions ‘when?’ Fallen answered evasively: "When you are ready." And this offended the young Decepticon no less than the shortcomings and secret affairs of the commander and his associates. Megatron believed that the teacher for some reason doesn’t trust him._

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AWgWLBUy8Gk&feature=emb_logo)   
**

_When exactly the winged mechanoid returned from his mission, Megatron didn’t know. They met only when Dracononus himself came to his living compartment without any invitation. The Decepticon practiced attacks with a sword when he heard the hiss of an opening door, then steps behind his back, and immediately recognized the person entering. Quickly he returned from Cybertron... Without any warning Megatron spun around, brandishing the sword, but his blade was intercepted by Draconofus’s servo._

_“You should not do this, Avenger,” the winged mechanoid admonishedly pointed out, holding the blade on the extended arm. The Decepticon involuntarily marveled at how easily the metal dragon caught his blade, but tried not to show how surprised he was._

_“And I think I should,” Megatron hissed in response, pulling his sword from the digits of his interlocutor._

_“Blame yourself.” With these words, Draconocus waved his sword and rushed to the attack. Megatron tumbled to the side and, kneeling, blocked the opponent’s blow, then he jumped to his feet, more conveniently intercepting the sword._

_For several minutes they circled around the room, striking blow after blow, and at the same time, holding the defense. There was not much space for maneuvers, and yet the mechs somehow managed not to dsmsge any foreign objects. Megatron more attacked, and Draconofus dodged and defended himself, however, he more closely monitored the opponent’s blade, repulsing attacks in time, which made the Decepticon very angry. Once again, the winged mech went away in a smooth movement, and Megatron again missed. The angry Decepticon sharply brought the blade over his helm, but..._

_“Enough,” Draconofus ordered, and both transformers froze in place. “You're making progress.”_

_“Thanks,” Megatron snorted, following the Dragonfus removing the sword. “This time I wasn’t even trying.”_

_“Oh yes, I noticed,” the winged one laughed and fluttered his wings with an expressive clang, both exchanged predatory glances again. Such small sparrings happened quite often and sometimes replaced greetings. A conversation began only after a few attacks. The dragon-like mech usually attacked first, and Megatron, as soon as he noticed him, always prepared for a likely new fight. Harbinger believed that such skirmishes would help improve the Decepticon's reaction, so he never intervened, knowing that students didn’t intend to destroy each other._

_“What did you want something?” Megatron finally asked, defiantly shaking off his servos._

_“Actually, yes.” Draconfocus grinned. “There is one important matter requiring your presence. Come on, I’ll explain everything along the way.”_

_“And what is this matter can be?” Megatron put servos on his sides, but he didn’t budge._

_“Something related to recent events on Cybertron. I just returned from there, you know. Interested?”_

_Without waiting for an answer, the winged mechanoid went out into the corridor. A bit hesitating Megatron followed him._

_“Where are we going? Drag?”_

_“You will see,” Draconofus smirked smugly. “Someone wants to meet you.” The winged mech pressed the elevator call button, and after a few seconds the doors opened with a soft hiss, passing into the cab._

_“Meet me?” Megatron asked cautiously, entering the elevator after Dracconofus. “And who is it?”_

_“Now you will find out, I can say that you’re familiar with these personalities... they are from your past.” Again a malicious smile. It was clearly a pleasure for the dragon-like to keep Megatron in ignorance. The Decepticon flinched. Someone from his past... Who could it be... It is unlikely that the ruler of Cybertron himself appeared at Alpha base in order to find out if his false sparkling was still alive? No, after all that was heard from Fallen, Lugnut and others, Megatron with absolute certainty could be sure that they would not let anyone of the Primes to get close to Toganor and it’s orbital space station. No, it's someone else... But who?.._

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yl8f2mWB6X8&feature=emb_logo)   
**

_They stepped out of the elevator, walked down a brightly lit corridor, and stopped at one of the doors. Draconfus pressed a button on the dashboard and delicately stepped back, allowing the Decepticon to pass._

_“After you.”_

_He measured him with a displeased look, silently stepped into the opened passage and was dumbfounded. There were two in the room who, Draconofus hadn’t lied, the Decepticon really knew very well... since the Academy.._

__

_“Starscream? Soundwave?” dumbfounded Megatron involuntarily stepped back a step._

_“Megatronus?..” said both transformers in unison. Soundwave froze in surprise, and the winged Seeker on his unsteady legs came up to him, his eyepieces protruding:_

_“You’re alive?.. Really... Is it really you?”_

_“Depends on how to look at it,” he answered. The former Megatron would be happy to see old friends from the Academy, but he is not the same as before. For Avenger these two were strangers and at the same time strongly reminded of his past life. And yet, in the depths of the Spark, he was glad for this meeting. “I didn’t expect it,” he admitted, “cannot believe that you are here.”_

_“Look who's talking?!” the second comrade reproachfully burst out with servos, coming out from behind the winged Decepticon. “We were afraid you’re deactivated!”_

_“It was almost so, you guessed,” Megatron muttered quietly, bowing his helm, then he looked up at his friends again and asked louder: “How did you end up here and why?”_

_“We?” Soundwave grunted and looked at Starscream, who had turned away. “Such a thing... hard to tell everything right away.”_

_“I think I’d better go,” Draconofus suddenly said, “Avenger, I entrust our guests to you, show them what we have and how, alright?”_

_“Yes, of course,” Megatron dismissed dismayed, just remembering about the winged mech’s presence. Draconofus quickly left the room, leaving Megatron and his guests alone. And this was a great relief, the Decepticon was not eager to communicate with old acquaintances in the presence of the one from whom he had always been expecting a stab in the back. Although he understood that he wouldn’t be able to interract with friends as before - for Avenger these two are completely alien._

_“So,” Megatron turned to the closed front door, then, stepping around old acquaintances in a businesslike way, stood by the window and leaned against the wall. “Now will you tell me how you got here?”_

_“We... actually...” Starscream began confusedly, but Soundwave interrupted him:_

_“It would be better to explain to us what are you doing here and why you escaped from Cybertron?! A year and a half... A year and a half, Megatron! How could you leave your planet and your family?!”_

_“It's a very long story,” he muttered in response._

_“I hope you have a good reason to do so because otherwise it is... this...”_

_“I don’t even have suitable words! And we...” Soundwave suddenly stopped short and turning to Starscream, he continued quietly: “We ran off. After you disappeared a complete mess began on Cybertron. All forces were thrown into your search. To no avail, as you understand. The public was thrilled. Gradually, everything grew into open protests, fights, rallies... Then terrorist attacks began in the Decepticon regions! Many Decepticons were hit. Scream’s Alphas...” Soundwave fell silent, looking at the winged Decepticon, who made a strange clanging sound at that moment, after which he shook his helm bewilderedly: “How could it come to this? Absolutely illogical...”_

_“Why illogical?” Starscream muttered angrily. “In my opinion everything is quite logical. The fact that the Decepticons are primarily attacked doesn’t lead you to any thoughts, Soundwave?! Work more actively with your CPU and guess!”_

_“Wait a minute!” Megatron interrupted, carefully looking at the Seeker. “Did something happen to your Alphas?”_

_There was a tense silence. The winged Decepticon froze, staring fixedly at one point, Soundwave pretended that he was more interested in the floor pattern in the room where they were, Megatron was waiting for an answer. His Spark trembled involuntarily – by his friends’ behavior the Decepticon understood that he could now hear something very bad._

_“They... they died...” Starscream whispered softly, after a long silence. “They are no more!” the winged one rushed to his friend and, grabbing him by the shoulders, shouted directly into his face plate: “Megatronus, they are no more, do you understand?! They are not there...” the Seeker began to slowly sink to the floor, under his weight the second Decepticon also knelt down, supporting his friend with trembling servos. Soundwave approached them._

_“Scream...”_

_“They are no more... They are gone ... No...” Starscream whispered, sitting on his knees and swaying back and forth, washer fluid flowing from his optics. Megatron looked helplessly at Soundwave, hoping he would tell what to do. But he was no less bewildered._

_It was a pity to look at Starscream, he still couldn’t calm down. Realizing that in this case the help of professionals would be useful, Megatron contacted Octavius and described the essence of the problem to him. The head medic immediately ordered to bring Starscream to him. Megatron and Soundwave hurried to obey. While Octavius was examining the winged Decepticon, both friends stomped around the closed doors of the medical complex in ignorance._

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ojgeESqsWw8&feature=emb_logo)   
**

_“I'm sorry it came to this,” Soundwave sighed. “Scream still can’t accept the loss of his family. The number of such attacks has recently increased._

_“You never said how it happened,” Megatron reminded him in response._

_“The ship they flew on exploded during the approach. According to the official version it was an accident,” Soundwave crossed servos over his chest and shook his helm, “but Scream and I know the truth. I hacked into classified files and discovered surviving fragments of recordings made from surveillance cameras on their ship. It was a planned attack. There was a battle - the rebellious guards opened fire, and then the explosion. No one survived.”_

__

_Megatron was silent. He didn’t see how this happened, but the words of Soundwave telling all the details involuntarily painted images of those events in his CPU. The ship approaches the landing site, a group of guards suddenly turns against their own... shooting, explosions, screams... the flame devours the ship before she manages to reach destination. He clearly saw how the crash happened, saw how the fire spread through the compartments of the ship, how the transformers on board tried to escape... The flames... The roar... Screams drowning in the noise of alarms... Burning debris falling to the ground... Firemen and medics rushing to the crash site... black smoke clouds all around... No, some of the passengers were still alive when the ship crashed... but their damages were too serious..._

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oN2Xs-MvxLw&feature=emb_logo)   
**

_Decepticon shook his helm, driving away the obsession. The images in his head were unusually vivid, and it seemed to Megaturn that he really was there and personally saw what was happening. This was his distinctive feature - the ability to rebuild the perceived words and signals of other Cybertronians into visual images that accurately reflect the events of the past, which allowed Megatron to determine whether the interlocutor was lying or not. The Decepticon couldn’t control this, he couldn’t see the events through the eyes of another at his own will, everything happened spontaneously, and it angered him. Megatron considered this something completely useless, which only prevents him from living normally, like everyone else. Optimus once wondered if his brother could predict the future, in response Megatron twisted his digit at the temple and said that he doesn’t want to discuss this. Needless to say, he was afraid of his distinguishing feature that made him special even among the Higher dynasty. No one of Megatron's acquaintances possessed these abilities, therefore, no one could teach him to use his special power correctly. The young Decepticon was a real mystery. Ratchet, the court medic and head of the medical corps at the Military Academy, insisted on thorough examinations to find out how this transformer manages to ‘see’ through the eyes of others, but Megatron’s Alphas refused, they didn’t want their sparkling to be the subject of research, and ordered not to be disclosed a secret. According to Titanus, the ruler of Cybertron, such abilities were extremely rare and only among the Primes. But if Megatron is not one of them, then Titanus was mistaken. Or tried to mislead him. Soundwave continued to say something, but Megatron didn’t listen. He thought about Starscream and his dead Alphas, and what he would have felt in his place._

_“Sabotage?” Megatron finally asked muffledly._

_“I won’t be surprised. After your disappearance the situation became very tense. I don't know how important this is, but those suicide bombers were Autobots.”_

_Megatron shuddered, involuntarily recalling that fateful day when he himself was attacked. He went to the window and stared at the city buildings, but did not even see them. He had many speculations about how friends got to the Alpha base, one more incredible than the other, but he couldn’t even imagine such a thing. It means that this struggle for power touched not only him. No, this is a real planned campaign to destroy the Decepticons. Starscream's Alphas were influential members of the High Council, and both were Decepticons. The mentor was right in everything..._

_“Maybe now you’ll tell me why you live here and why you escaped from Cybertron?” Soundwave interrupted his thoughts._

_“I didn’t run, I... “_

_Then the doors to the medical compartment hissed open and Octavius appeared in the aisle. Megatron and Soundwave immediately rushed to him, forgetting about the subject they started. Anxiety for Starscream's life was much stronger._

_“How is he, Octavius?”_

_“Fine more or less, no need to worry about your friend,” the medic reported._

_“Good,” Soundwave let out a sigh of relief. “What happened to him?”_

_“System crash caused by severe overload,” Octavius shook his helm in displeasure. “And this is not the first time, as I understand it.” Then he turned to Megatron: “What did you do to him, Avenger?”_

_“Avenger?” Soundwave asked in surprise._

_“You might be surprised, but I have nothing to do with it,” Megatron answered venomously, referring to the medic._

_Octavius measured him with a displeased look and spoke calmly:_

_“In any case, I will leave your friend in the medical bay until tomorrow, just in case. Avenger be so kind, show your second companion his living compartment.”_

_“Can we see Starscream?”_

_“Not now. He is in recharge now, and I have a lot of work - you’ll only interfere.” Octavius’s tone didn’t allow any objections. “Take your friend tomorrow morning, and now both be so kind as to leave, finally. For your friends, Avenger, the S-345 and S-346 living quarters are allocated in the main building on the third level, you yourself must know the way. That will be all.” With these words, Octavius disappeared behind the doors of the medical complex._

_“Unicron take you!” Megatron threatened the door with his fist and turned to Soundwave: “Okay, let's go, I’ll show you where you will live.” He took a step and stopped, looking at his friend again - Soundwave was in no hurry to follow him: “Well?”_

_“How did he call you?” the second Decepticon blinked in surprise with optics._

_“Avenger,” Megatron answered calmly. “This is my new name. Megatronus Prime no more...” And he added much quieter: “And he never existed...”_

_“I don't understand...” Soundwave was completely at a loss._

_“Come on,” Megatron nodded his helm in the direction he was about to leave, “I will show you your living quarters, along the way will tell you everything. Octavius is going to be furious if we continue to hang around near his door.” And headed down the hall to the elevator. Hesitationing Soundwave followed him._

_Megatron failed to escape the explanation. Soundwave was very persistent, he wouldn’t calm down until friend told him his story. And Megatron told everything. In all the details he could remember. Soundwave was shocked by what he heard, he couldn’t believe it. Megatron then recalled the story just told by Soundwave himself about the death of Starscream’s Alphas. He didn’t find what to object. The next day Megatron had to tell the same story to Starscream. The Seeker was stunned no less than Soundwave. Now he couldn’t say for sure who of them felt worse: himself or Megatron._

__

_One way or another both guests decided to stay at the Alpha base, at least because they had nowhere else to go. Not after what happened on Cybertron. Scream refused to talk about this place and wanted to forget it, and Soundwave didn’t have a family, one of the teachers at the Military Academy was his mentor, but the pupil didn’t like him and had no desire to return. Plus, due to recent events, being on a Cybertron was clearly unsafe. Therefore, both remained here. Megatron then concluded for himself that two more fell victims of the struggle for power._

_After some time Megatron brought his friends to the ships dock, where the cruiser Avenger was located and invited friends to become members of his crew. Both Decepticons were shocked by what they saw, at the Military Academy they would still not have been allowed to get close to the warships, and now one already received such a cruiser under his command. And, of course, both agreed. They were glad that the three best friends were now together again, despite all the misfortunes experienced. Megatron didn’t particularly share their joys; he now generally looked at the world in a completely different way..._

**Soundtracks:**

1) Halo OST - Opening Suite; (beginning)

2) Mass Effect 2 OST - The Normandy Reborn; (the ship Avenger, later Nemesis)

3) Pirates of the Caribbean 1 OST - The Black Pearl; (sparring with Dragonofus)

4) Arn Andersson & Nights Amore - Farewell Life; (meeting Starscream and Soundwave)

5) Dante's Peak OST - End Titles (Megatron's vision of Starscream’s Alphas’ death)

6) Zack Hemsey - "The Way (Instrumental)" (further conversation with Soundwave)


	27. Part 2. Chapter 8. Avenger's move (pt.3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparations begin for the first strike on Cybertron. A few hours remain before the start of the war.

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BX95rXvdx_4&feature=emb_logo)   
**

_Starscream and Soundwave gradually settled down at the Alpha base, Fallen himself even invited them to join his elite team of fighters, which already included Megatron and Dracononus. Both willingly accepted this invitation, Megatron fully supported the teacher’s decision. He stopped avoiding old friends, however couldn’t help but notice that their relationship had become much more strained. Megatron didn’t pay much attention to this until he accidentally heard their conversation, the main theme of it was him. One day walking along the corridor the Decepticon heard the voices of friends and took a step to go to them, but when he heard what they were talking about, he immediately turned around the nearest corner and lurked._

_“A new name, his own warship, this cannon on his right arm...” Starscream was saying, “Megatronus scares me, honestly.”_

_“And not you alone,” Soundwave forcedly agreed. “But after what happened to him, I am surprised how his CPU didn’t crack.”_

_“I'm afraid it happened, otherwise why would he refuse his real name? He became completely different... Just one his glare speaks of much! My Spark shrinks in fear every time when he looks in my direction. I’m not just worried about Megatronus, I’m even afraid for him.”_

_“Me too, Scream, me too... I don’t even want to think what they did to Megatronus to bring him to such a state.”_

__

_Megatron didn’t listen further and simply left, although the desire to intervene and explain everything to friends was very great. But the transformer restrained himself, his new ‘self’ had absolutely nothing to do with the one Soundwave and Starscream discussed. And he pretended pretty well that he knew nothing. Starscream and Soundwave also held steady, and if Megatron hadn’t heard their conversation in person, then he would never have thought that they were talking about something like that. However, he was very annoyed that his friends still continued to call him by his former name, Megatron asked them many not to do so. Megatronus... Megatron ... Megs... This is the name of a transformer who never existed. Why didn’t Primes say that he was a stranger? Megatron would accept this truth. But to forgive such a lie, and then the betrayal, which almost cost him his life... No, that's too much. He had to listen to his teacher, then all this wouldn’t happen._

_After some deliberation, Fallen nevertheless gave the green light to Lugnut, a worker from the ships docks, to join Megatron’s team and become part of his ship’s crew. The huge Decepticon was incredible, just insanely happy and promised that Megatron wouldn’t regret it. The latter really hoped for it. He noticed long ago that this thug has a certain potential and wanted to direct his energy for the benefit of the common cause._

_Draconofus has once again left to Cybertron for some urgent matters. He goes there quite often, Megatron thought back then. In his memory, this was the seventh or eighth time. Now, however, the Decepticon had something else to do, so Dragononus's absences didn’t bother him much anymore. Fallen finally gave Megatron permission to conduct independent training flights on his battle cruiser. He appointed Soundwave a navigator, so far they haven’t been able to come up with a suitable position for Starscream, so the winged Decepticon has traveled so far ‘for company’, without interfering in anything, and he didn’t really mind._

_After three space flights of the Avenger, Fallen decided that it was time to move on to the next stage - testing the cruiser’s hyperdrive. Megatron was very happy about this opportunity and immediately ordered his team to prepare for the new flight. Before starting, Fallen took an honest word from the student that he would strictly follow the dispatchers’ instructions from the base, who would monitor the progress of the test flight. The engines are new and modified, so if any problems suddenly happen, Megatron must immediately have to give a command to stop the flight._

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O6VnsUxtYyA&feature=emb_logo)   
**

_And so the ship left the dock of the Alpha station and flew into outer space, following the coordinates, from where the transition to hyperspace will occur. They will enter the tunnel at the designated location and exit at the designated point. If all goes well, the drift will be within a small amount._

_Starscream sat on Megatron’s left and looked in front of himself. Although he remained motionless and didn’t say anything, it seemed as if he could hardly restrain himself so as not to jump out of his chair and dart away from the ship’s bridge... and from the ship at all. Looking at him, Megatron involuntarily grinned:_

_“What’s with you? You look like all your systems will fail in any minute.”_

_“Not funny,” Starscream grunted in response. “Do you know exactly what to do?”_

_Megatron also felt great worry and even fear. But as a leader he couldn’t afford to openly express such emotions. Master doesn’t do this, and he is also should not. If a leader begins to fear, what can be said about followers._

_“I think we’ll find out now.”_

_“We're getting to the point,” one of the pilots announced._

_“Control, we are ready to start,” Soundwave immediately reported._

_“Roger that, Avenger, ”they said from the base._

_“Get ready for the jump into hyperspace in three... two... one... Go!” A sharp jerk... a bright flash... And the cosmic blackness turned into a long spatial funnel, where the space cruiser rushed._

_The hyperspace tunnel was a wide tube, a luminous corridor, a rotating and pulsating vortex of pure energy. Megatron had never before seen something like this. At the Military Academy they were told about spatial leaps, how in the blink of an eye warships disappeared in one place and then appeared in another, and how the transition itself takes place... But it is one thing to hear, and another to see, experience, feel..._

_Suddenly intensifying shaking brought him back into reality, and the Decepticon felt how speed and overload increase._

_“So it should be?!” Megatron asked just in case. He had never flown through hyperspace before and didn’t know how it should happen, but nevertheless, some bad feeling told him that everything was not going exactly as intended. And he was not mistaken._

_“Sir, something’s happening! Instrument readings are above normal and continue to rise!”_

_“Avenger, what's going on?!” Came the alarmed voice of the dispatcher. “The energy level of hyperdrive increases sharply!”_

_“New engines, Unicron take them...” someone said._

_“Sir, what are your orders?..”_

_Megatron was silent. By the connection that had not yet been broken, the dispatchers who watched the flight tried to shout to them, and even the mentor intervened. He ordered the ship to urgently turn off the hyper engines and return to base. However, Megatron was in no hurry to obey the order, as promised, he still believed that they were able to complete the test._

_“Don’t stop! Keep moving.”_

_The cruiser raced at a wild speed along the hyperspace tunnel, accelerating more and more every second. Outbreaks became more frequent, purple lightning discharges began to flash around the ship._

_“I order you to stop testing immediately!” Fallen's voice cried out in elevated tones. “Avenger... right now...” the noise suddenly went and the connection was cut off._

_“Captain...”_

_“No! Do not stop!” Megatron ordered, holding on to the dashboard. “We are almost there!”_

_The ship was shaking every second more and more, the lighting with an interval of a fraction of a second either went out, then turned on again, the overload grew, the readings of the devices began to roll off scale. Need to stop, but it is impossible. The situation was getting worse, but the commander still didn’t give orders to leave the hyperspace tunnel._

_“Primus!!! This is way too much!!!” frightened Starscream yelled._

_Megatron shared his point of view, but, as before, didn’t give a command to stop. The ship flew faster and faster, overload grew, and from the shaking it seemed that the casing could not stand it now. But no, stopping now would mean to frighten and not fulfill the task, and the captain of the Avenger couldn’t allow this. The navigator continued to report changes in speed and distance. Already almost... almost..._

_“Sir, a little more and the ship will not survive!”_

_“It's time!” Megatron shouted._

_“Prepare for the exit from hyperspace...” the pilot informed. A bright flash flashed, at the same time the speed dropped sharply, and now the ship is again surrounded by cosmic darkness. Team members gradually began to recover after such a dizzying flight._

_“Status?” ordered the captain to report, turning on the speakerphone._

_“The engines are normal, the casing was not damaged, all systems are working,” the chief mechanic reported from the engineering compartment. “The core energy level is back to normal again.”_

_“Sir!” Soundwave exclaimed. “According to the data of navigational instruments, we left hyperspace much...” he turned to the commander, “much further than necessary...”_

_“Contact the base,” Megatron ordered Soundwave. He nodded and began to tune the desired frequency. There was interference on the main screen, and on the speakerphone everyone heard an alarmed voice:_

_“Avenger, come in! This is Toganor-Alpha, over. Avenger, do you read? This is Toganor Alpha...”_

_“Toganor-Alpha, this is Avenger speaking,” Soundwave continued to tune the desired frequency. “Do you read? Over!”_

_“Avenger, answer...” the voice continued to call, then suddenly exclaimed: “Sir, there’s a signal, we detected them!”_

_“On screen.” Ordered the voice of Fallen. Through interference the image of the mentor gradually appeared. Megatron smirked smugly and proudly declared:_

_“Toganor-Alpha, this is the Avenger, it seems that we’ve lost contact for a time...”_

__

_“We're great...” Starscream blew softly behind him. “I wasn’t scared... Not at all...”_

_“...we left hyperspace, the test was a success.”_

_“I see,” Fallen answered with restraint. For some reason the student didn’t like his look at all. “Return to base. Only on the main engines, no more hyper-jumping tricks for today. Is everything clear to you?”_

_“But sir, we only...”_

_“This is an order, Avenger! Immediately get back to base!”_

_Megatron could only submit. The return trip without hyperdrive took much longer than if they had jumped through space. And upon arrival at the base having called the student to himself Fallen arranged such a ‘debriefing’ that Megatron for the first time felt a strong desire not only to protest, but even to scream from indignation and resentment. It turned out that during the tests, not only the communication ceased, but the ship disappeared from the radars. For several minutes everyone was completely at loss, fearing that the new hyperdrive could explode and tear the spaceship into molecules. And then it turned out that the cruiser came out of the hypertunnel much further than was intended. Plus, even before the communication interruption, when only the cruiser began to receive alarm signals, the mentor ordered to stop the test flight, but Megatron didn’t do it. The student in response stubbornly defended his point of view, that they followed the original order, and these attacks are unfair. He believed that Fallen accused him completely undeservedly._

_“Our task was to test the ship’s new hyperdrive, as you ordered!” Megatron was indignant, clearly not understanding why the mentor was so angry. “And now you are claiming that I disobeyed your order, sir?!”_

_“No, Avenger, you didn’t just disobey me!” Fallen's voice dropped to an ominous whisper. “You endangered the life of your crew and the integrity of one of the key warships of our fleet!”_

_“To stop was even more risky! You yourself set the task, and we...”_

_“SILENCE!!!” Fallen swung about to hit the naughty student who clearly didn’t consider himself guilty of something, but suddenly changed his mind and lowered the servo clenched into a fist, then he stepped almost up to Megatron and hissed menacingly, barely holding back so as not to physically punish him: “How dare you, slag, do not obey me?! Who gave you the right to decide...”_

_“I executed your order! What’s the difference by what means?!” indignant Megatron shouted, and under Fallen’s icy gaze he immediately shut up in horror, realizing that he was bending the stick. The young Decepticon didn’t even know how to explain what happened. To recount Fallen... Megatron had never allowed himself such a thing before. “That is... I wanted to say... Master... I'm sorry...”_

_He expected a cruel punishment, which, no doubt, he deserved. Megatron couldn’t even find the right words to explain his actions, the truth was not on his side, and the young Decepticon perfectly understood this. But instead of pronouncing the punishment, Fallen suddenly put servos on his student’s shoulders and said in a conciliatory manner:_

_“You have to be careful, Avenger. I cannot allow anything happen to you. And not only because no one else can fulfill the task assigned to you...” Fallen released Megatron and went to the panoramic window. “You and I share a similar fate.”_

_Megatron flinched. Mentor never allowed himself such words, to him for all followers were equal, and Megatron always thought that Fallen paid more attention to his training precisely because he would someday want to send him to fight Optimus Prime. The young Decepticon never thought that... he could be special for Fallen for some other reasons. The mentor mentioned his past only once in passing. Megatron knew that his teacher was an exiled Prime who was considered a traitor, but that was all. They share a similar fate... What does he want to say..._

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C3bGrnG0o6Y&feature=emb_logo)   
**

_“What do you mean?” the student asked almost in a whisper, fearing that the leader might break off the conversation._

_Fallen, still standing his back to Megatron, rested his arms on his sides, inquired quietly:_

_“Remember you asked me about my real name once?” The shocked student nodded shortly, not making a sound. “So,” Fallen continued, without looking back, “as you already know, once my name was Red Arrow Prime, I was the youngest of two sparklings of the Ruller of Cybertron, the legendary Vector Prime.”_

_The student shuddered. But not at all because Fallen mentioned the name of the great Cybertronian leader, who, as Megatron had previously thought, was his ancestor. No. He didn’t expect Fallen to open up so unexpectedly. Jetfire once told the young Decepticon about the traitor Red Arrow Prime, whom he described not in the best way. Teacher admitted that once it was actually his name, but in a completely different way, although he very briefly stated his version of what happened. Megatron was at a loss as to who was right, who was wrong..._

_“Why did they turn away from you?” Megatron heard two opposite points of view, but this did not explain the essence of the problem. So that everyone would declare a traitor to one of their own for no reasons? It is doubtful... Either the teacher did something very bad, or everything was tweaked... as is the case with Megatron himself._

_“Why?” Follen repeated contemptuously and turned sharply and approached his student: “Because of the struggle for power, that's why! Titanus and I were co-rulers, but my older brother wanted to put his servos on the entire Cybertron. He didn’t want anyone to stand in his way, he betrayed me - his brother - a kindred Spark!”_

_Megatron recoiled in fear. He had never seen a teacher like this before. Fallen again approached the panoramic window and stared at the distant stars._

_“I will never forget that fateful day when I was sentenced to exile...” Fallen fell silent for a second, and then spoke calmly, without any emotion, as if reading a very uninteresting story, or as if all this had absolutely nothing to do with him._

_Listening to the mentor's story, Megatron shook his helm. Fallen’s words involuntarily outlined in his head processor events that he had never seen. The main boardroom of the High Council of Cybertron... In the center there was Fallen, kneeling, on the sides of him were two guards. Opposite him the ruler of Cybertron, Titanus Prime, sits on a high throne, on both sides of him in a semicircle are the remaining members of the High Council, among them was Jetfire. The eyes of those present were riveted to the transformer in the center of the hall, who, with its helm down, patiently awaited his fate._

_“Red Arrow Prime,” the ruler’s voice thundered through the hall. “You are accused of the brutal murder of eleven Primes, of treason and betrayal of your own people. Do you admit guilt for your actions?”_

_There was a tense silence. The accused one remained motionless for several seconds, and then met his gaze with the leader of Cybertron. Fallen's eyepieces burned with hatred._

_“My fault is only in one thing - in mistaken trust you, Titanus. I thought we were on the same side that we were doing a common thing... But you and the other Primes stubbornly refuse to understand... Only I alone see the solution!” he said with contempt. “I didn’t betray Cybertron, all my actions were for the benefit of our race.”_

_“Your actions led to the death of eleven of our brothers!” objected the ruler. Jetfire, seated to his right, squeezed the servos and turned away. “If you don’t admit your guilt, I will have no choice but...”_

_“Do as you must, if you’re sure that the truth is on your side!” Fallen sharply interrupted him, proudly throwing his helm up and looking contemptuously at Titanus. “But be prepared to answer for your actions. People of Cybertron will not leave it like that! My followers, those who know the truth, will convey the message to all the Decepticons of the planet, and then you will understand how you underestimated us, but it will be too late.”_

_For several seconds, the ruler of Cybertron seemed to struggle with himself, then menacingly flashed his optics and, rising from the throne, loudly declared:_

_“Red Arrow Prime, for your crimes, the Cybertron Supreme Court sentenced you to exile and life imprisonment in a solitary confinement on an asteroid far from Cybertron,” he minted. “You will be deprived of the Matrix of Leadership and your name,” Titanus’s voice faltered,“TheFallen Prime - this is how future generations will remember you. ” He again sank to the throne and waved a hand to the guards: “Take him away.”_

_The guards standing on the sides grabbed the convict and dragged him out of the main hall._

_“You will regret it, Titanus!” Fallen shouted as he was led to the exit. “It won’t pass for you! Do you hear me?!! I will return and take revenge on you, traitor!!!” The doors of the front hall hissed shut._

_“I spent four Cybertronian days caged, and then...” Fallen’s voice returned Megatron to reality. “Then they finally did it...” He put the right servo on his chest, and the left one squeezed into a fist to rattle: “They opened up my chest plate and removed my Matrix of Leadership.”_

_“What?!” shocked Megatron gasped. He certainly didn’t expect this. “How is this possible? I always thought that a Matrix and its carrier are one, and they cannot be separated...”_

_“True. And yet, there is a way, Avenger,” Fallen turned away from the panoramic window and glared at the student: “Don’t know how, but it’s possible... The last thing I remember before I turned off in the laboratory... transformers-medics connecting to me some kind of devices... and the face plate of this... Ratchet!” From uttering this name Fallen cringed. “Primus... let me just get to this Autobot...” He ex-vented, shaking his helm, continued calmly: “It is believed that if you remove the Matrix from a Prime’s chest, it will kill them. Knowing this, Titanus Prime actually signed me a death sentence. But I survived... perhaps because I had already reached a certain level...” He grinned unhappily. “Such a procedure would definitely kill you. No offense, Avenger.”_

_Megatron looked away. He felt very offended, now not at all for himself, but for the teacher. Those who betrayed Megatron turned against him too. How terrifying the Autobots can be... They don’t act openly, but they can strike stealthily, and the consequences for the victim will be much worse than if it was an open duel. Megatron felt sorry for his leader. To go through this... Apparently, this is why Fallen had warned the student about the ruling dynasty... didn’t want this to happen to him._

_“Why... why did he do this to his brother?..” Megatron asked barely audibly addressing more to himself._

_“He did this to the Prime Decepticon who stood in his way,” Fallen corrected. “We were co-rulers, but this Autobot wanted all the power. Therefore, he decided to get rid of me. As I said, you and I went the same way. I was betrayed by loved ones, just like you. And just like you, I didn’t notice the catch until the last...”_

_Megatron lowered his gaze to the floor, he absolutely didn’t know what to answer. Even today not so long ago he didn’t even think that something like this could happen to his mentor - a strong warrior and a true leader. To go through this... Megatron couldn’t even say for sure who of them had a harder time: him or Fallen._

_“But why did you show... ugh… tell me that, Master?”_

_“Do you remember the day I told you that Primes are not your family? Do you remember what you answered and how you acted?” Fallen carefully looked Megatron into the optics. “I regret letting you fly away back then... Perhaps if I acted more decisively, you wouldn’t have to go through all this. And I told you my story, because we are on the same side, Avenger, you and me. Never forget that.”_

_That night Megatron chose not to communicate with anyone. Huddled in a corner in his living quarters, the Decepticon sat for a long time, lost in thought. He was very ashamed. At that time he considered the words of the teacher a lie and even declared that he was leaving. But it turns out, Fallen tried to protect him... Protect from those whom Megatron trusted, whom he considered family... from those who betrayed him... Who betrayed them both. Fallen asked Megatron to keep his secret and never again start talking about it. The student kept his word, but now he looked at the teacher in a completely different way - now they had something in common, and Megatron had another reason for retribution._

_Then again came reinforced training, tactical and strategic training, as well as space maneuvers training. Megatron and his team on the cruiser Avenger traveled to remote parts of space, where they executed tasks set by Fallen. Over time, the Avenger was given the status of a flagship (the fourth after the Harbinger, Destroyer and Predator), and in his submission there was a whole flotilla of space ships that obeyed exclusively Megatron's orders. When he first arrived on Toganor, the young Decepticon was only one of Fallen's students, and now he has become one of the commanders of the leader’s fleet. Now Megatron realized that the teacher fully trusts him, and hoped that very soon he could make the mentor truly proud of him._

_* * *_

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j1eI-7XWjho&feature=emb_logo)   
**

_And so, after a few more months of preparation, the Day Z came. Fallen decided that it was time to start preparing for the first attack. He decided to make a public statement and convey the message to those who are now far beyond the boundaries of the Toganor solar system._

_Before the broadcast Fallen called all three of his commanders to summarize the preparatory phase. The room was dark, and the light came only from the terminals and control panels located near the walls. In the center there was a small round platform, and on the wall opposite the entrance - a huge screen. Megatron, Octavius and Draconofus stepped into the dark room without saying a word and almost simultaneously bowed to the leader who was waiting for them. Here they recently came quite often, discussing the tactics and strategy of the upcoming battle, as well as developing various schemes for conducting attacks. And today Fallen for the last time before the battle, wanted to once again discuss everything to the smallest detail._

_“We have already gone through this many times. And let’s repeat again.” Fallen went to the round console with flashing lights and turned it on. A knocked out ray of light produced a holographic image of the planet Cybertron. “So, here are your positions,” Fallen pointed to the hologram, “Avenger, you lure the enemy into the Epsilon sector as we need.” In the place where he indicated, red triangles appeared, which began to move towards the planet, towards them yellow circles were imitating the enemy fleet. “Then Predator attacks from the ‘Kappa’ sector and from the other side, in the ‘Tau’ sector, Destroyer closes the trap.” Green and blue triangles appeared on two sides._

_“It seems that everything will be simple,” Dracononus grinned quietly, turning more to himself than to those present._

_“Don’t rush it,” the leader stopped him. “On the diagram it looks very simple, but the number of their fleet is much larger than it might seem at first glance, and their ships are comparable in firepower to ours. Especially their flagship, Sentinel, the cruiser of the Ruler of Cybertron.” Fallen said this calmly, which surprised Megatron very much - the young Decepticon was amazed at how confidently his mentor kept himself at the mention of the traitor. “Remember, a complete victory is not the task of the first attack. This is not possible in any case. But everyone will know about our rebellion. On planets subordinate to Cybertron, the Decepticons will rise against the oppressors and join out cause.” Fallen continued to explain the scheme of the attack and the tactical arrangement of warships. What follows, and what is the task of each individual flotilla. He had thought through all the moves for a long time, now all that remained was to bring the plan to fruition._

_“But what about their ground forces?” Megatron couldn’t resist the question. “While we are fighting in space, what will prevent them from using anti-aircraft combat installations against us?”_

_“They will not be up to it,” the leader smirked smugly. “Not at all. My spies report that the preparations are almost complete. Soon you will see everything yourself.”_

_“As you say,” Megatron shrugged doubtfully. Secrets again, again omissions... But if the teacher says that if he has a plan, then these are not empty words. He was up to something... Strange, the Decepticon thought to himself, was that why Dragonofus had traveled several times to Cybertron?_

_“The task has been set,” he announced finally. “It's time to announce to everyone that the moment has come. If you have any questions,” the Fallen looked around the audience,“ better ask them now. ”_

_Megatron and Draconofus were silent, and Octavius saluted the leader and reported:_

_“No questions, sir. We are ready to act at your command.”_

_“Good. Now for us there is no turning back.” Fallen ascended a low round platform, which flashed white light, as soon as the transformer stepped on it. On the large screen on the wall that turned on in front of him, all four saw the main square of the space city, on which a whole crowd of transformers gathered, who, in turn, saw in close-up their leader._

_“Fellow Decepticons!” Fallen said, lifting the servos over his helm. “So the moment has come that we have all been waiting for! Until today, we have been in the shadows, stood apart and allowed others to decide our fate. But no more! We waited a long time, and I tell you, the moment is near! It's time for us to take up hands and strike at those who so cruelly treated us!” Fallen threw up the servos clenched into fists. The participants were silent, all their optics were fixed on the speaker, whose voice echoed around the district. “Enough suffering! Now it’s their turn to know pain and despair!” The signal passed not only inside the Alpha station. All those who were at that moment in a military complex on the planet Toganor, also didn’t take their eyepieces off the screens, listening to the voice of their leader, and even those faithful followers who were many light years from the desert planet received through their secret channels Fallen’s message. “They will tremble with fear when they see our ships in the sky! They will regret that they have turned away from us, their own brothers! Soon we will take what is rightfully ours! What was taken away from us...” Fallen fell silent for a moment, obviously letting his listeners comprehend everything he said, and then he spoke louder: “And when the enemy is defeated and the sun rises again above the horizon,” he continued to broadcast, “when its rays touch the tops of the buildings of Iacon, it will be our dawn! The beginning of a new era for us, Decepticons! Our enemies will be forced to acknowledge us as equals! We will fight for our right to exist and, finally, make the Autobots fear and respect us! We didn’t start this war, but it is we who will end it!”_

_The crowd exploded with thunderous applause and joyful cries. Even here, in an isolated dark room, their glee was heard._

_“Harbinger! Harbinger! Harbinger!” They chanted at the limit of their voice capabilities._

_Megatron felt uneasy. His mentor is a strong and confident leader, but such a thing the student couldn’t even imagine. So ignite the Sparks of listeners with such inspiring words. He himself was incredibly pleased and delighted in the fiery speech of the teacher. However, he had to admit to himself that he was still very far from Fallen. Although if Fallen is a Prime, even if he no longer has a Matrix, Megatron will obviously never become such as him, no matter how much he wants it._

_“Be ready!” ordered the leader. “At 5:00 a.m. we are heading to Cybertron!” Fallen disconnected and turned to face the commanders of key military units standing behind him. “By the appointed time all be prepare for departure. And now dismissed.” All three went to the exit, but suddenly..._

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V0hH_kwUwU8&feature=emb_logo)   
**

_“Avenger,” the mentor called, still standing at the communication terminal, Megatron turned around slowly, “stay.”_

_Decepticon took a step to the side, letting Octavius and Draconofus pass, and when the door closed behind them, he slowly approached the teacher. Fallen stepped back from the terminal and looked Megatron directly into the optics:_

_“This is your first real combat mission,” said the senior Decepticon, “be careful and don't let your emotions stop you to reach your goal. The ships entrusted to you are attacking the first, then the Destroyer and Predator flotillas enter the battle. If you still have any doubts, better tell me now.”_

_“Sir, what doubts can there be?” Megatron immediately answered. “I am completely confident in my crew. They are ready for decisive action, and so am I.”_

_“Good. But this is not what I am talking about. You lived on Cybertron for a long time under the Primes’s care, thinking that you were one of them.” Fallen fell silent, carefully looking at Megatron, as if expecting something. But the student didn’t react to this statement in any way, judging by the look, he already didn’t care anymore. In any case, it seemed so from the outside. But the student understood what Fallen was talking about and what words he wanted to hear in response._

_“My home is Toganor, Master,” Megatron tried to speak confidently, for the most part convincing himself than the mentor in his words, “Cybertron means nothing to me except the need to free the heart of the Transformer civilization from the oppression and tyranny of the Primes Autobots. That's just...”_

_“What?”_

_“What about civilians?” Megatron blurted out unexpectedly for himself, and looking around in confusion, he added as calmly as possible: “Just curious.”_

_“Innocents...” Fallen snorted contemptuously. “Remember, Avenger, there are no innocents, there are those who agree and those who disagree. Sooner or later everyone will make a choice for themselves: to fight or die. And if they prefer to fight, then on whose side. And those who go against us are not worthy of a good future.”_

_“Yes, Master.” Fallen’s words again dispelled all doubts, and Megatron was again ready for serious action._

_“I have high hopes for you, Avenger,” the mentor said seriously. “Don't let me down.”_

_Megatron looked away. Whatever he says, to the Decepticon himself this task seemed very difficult, if not impossible. But who if not him will avenge his brothers, Cybertron, Starscream and his Alphas, the exiled teacher and Megatron himself? He must justify his new name and do justice, and if this is not possible, then at least he will make every effort so that someone else will finish his job. Megatron looked at the teacher again and honestly promised:_

_“I won’t back down.”_

_“Glad to hear it, my student,” Fallen nodded importantly. “Now go, get some rest, the attack will begin exactly in eight hours.”_

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=COB6-PrmqjE&feature=emb_logo)   
**

_The young Decepticon left the main hall and headed for his living compartment. But he didn’t immediately go into recharge. For a long time Megatron simply lay on the berth and looked at the ceiling, struggling to offline, but for some reason couldn’t do it. All his thoughts occupied the upcoming battle. The hour of reckoning is nearing now. Soon he, holding a sword in his servo, will be standing over the defeated lifeless frame of Optimus Prime._

_Megatron vividly imagined this moment. He stands on the roof of a high-rise building, holding in the left servo a silver blade aimed exactly at the chest of the mutilated Prime Autobot lying in front of him, whom he once considered a brother. Around them is a battle. Explosions, fire, pillars of black smoke rise into the brightening sky. The Decepticon looks at the helpless enemy, who has no place to wait for help, puts a sword over his helm... For a second he is blinded by the ray of sunlight reflected from the blade... and now Megatron is already in space. Around him combat spaceships of the two warring parties are firing at each other, and below on the surface of the planet there are only ruins engulfed in flames. There will be no winners in this war... everyone will lose..._

_“Megatronus Prime...”_

_He jumped sharply on the berth, looking wildly around. Silence. So it seemed... The Decepticon could have sworn that he heard someone's voice, but there was no one in the compartment. Probably Megatron himself didn’t notice how he went into recharge. There was still a lot of time before the planned attack, and for some reason the transformer didn’t feel the need for further recharging, so he decided to take a stroll in order to at least somehow pass the time._

_Getting up from the berth, Megatron stepped out into the corridor, took the elevator down to the main level and headed for the exit. The Decepticon didn’t see a point to walk on the empty streets, therefore, transforming into a fighter, he soared above the city and flew towards the ship docks._

_The battle is coming soon. But, of course, not all residents of Alpha will go into battle. Many will remain waiting for the return of their heroes... Some of them will die in this battle. But what if Megatron himself will be one of them? This thought only now appeared in his head. He never participated in real space battles. What if he fails and his ship gets knocked down faster than Megatron can figure out what is happening? He will destroy not only himself, but also the members of his crew, let Harbinger down and won’t be able to do justice._

_He landed on the landing area where shuttles stood for moving inside the Alpha station and transformed. For a few seconds the Decepticon looked at the city, then headed for the ships docks. He himself didn’t know why he was going there, erratic thoughts didn’t allow him to reason sensibly. Megatron still couldn’t forget those events from his teacher’s memory. No... He would never have thought that the ruler of Cybertron could do this to his brother, but now... No. Their actions should not go unpunished. And Megatron, who became Avenger, will help his teacher to prevail._

_Decepticon walked along the observation deck of a completely empty ship dock past large military spaceships that would soon enter battle. Traitors will answer for everything. The attack will begin in six hours. Never before had the Decepticon thought that time was running out so slowly... Megatron had never before imagined how the battle between him and the false brother would take place. But now the whole Cybertron will be drawn into this war..._

_However, why could some live there, while others were forced to leave? Like Lugnut, or Megatron himself? Or Starscream, whose Alphas died in that space crash? Why should Autobots rule and Decepticons give way? No. Cybertron will no longer be the property of these tyrants. The Decepticons of the whole planet will rise. Over time, Deseticons of subordinate stellar systems will join them. Cybertron awaits a new era, the harbinger of which is the mentor of Megatron. You only need to take the planet from the Autobots. So simple. And what will happen to those who are not guilty of anything? No. There are no innocents here. The teacher said that there are only those who agree and those who disagree no third is given. So, if among the Decepticons there are those who reject Harbinger’s offer, they will have to share the Autobots’ fate. Decepticons versus Decepticons? No, if they help the traitors, they themselves will become such, therefore, they must be destroyed. And rightly so, Megatron thought, if they are not with us, then they are against us._

_He stopped near the Avenger and, leaning on the railing, stared thoughtfully at the huge spaceship. His ship, called the second name of her captain... And Megatron will soon lead her into battle. Decepticon dimmed his optics and closed his metal eyelids. He hadno’t forgotten anything, despite the fact that as many as two Cybertronian years had already passed. Just think about it... But here, on the Alpha base, time lost significance for Megatron. He has only one goal, everything else is not important. He owes his life to Fallen, and Megatron will do everything to meet the expectations of his mentor. An Avenger... That's what he became. He will do justice, he will punish those who betrayed Red Arrow Prime and himself._

_“Megatronus?” suddenly came a familiar voice behind him. The Decepticon turned slowly, looking at the winged Seeker._

_“Ah, Scream...” he muttered in response. The Seeker still couldn’t stop calling him by the old name, although the leader had repeatedly said that he was now Avenger, and his former name should be forgotten. “What's the matter?”_

_“I just walked by and saw you,” Starscream went up to him and leaned sideways against the railing, resting his elbow on them. “Can't recharge?”_

_“Looks like I'm not the only one,” Megatron grinned back._

_“Yes...” the Seeker thoughtfully ran a servo along the face plate and glanced at the ship. “I still can’t believe that we are going to do it...”_

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UaIoK3Bf6lk&feature=emb_logo)   
**

_“Me too,” Megatron answered quietly, but unlike Starscream he felt completely different emotions. The Decepticon wanted the battle to begin as soon as possible. Yes, he was scared, and he thought about those who would fall victim to his actions... However, Fallen is absolutely right, Megatron had no doubts about it at all. “But this is the only way. And if for the sake of liberating Cybertron I will have to follow this path, so be it.”_

_“I don’t know... Are you sure that there are no other options?” Starscream looked at Megatron with obvious fear. “Maybe there is still another way?”_

_“Once I thought the same thing, but not now...” he continued to look in front of him in space blackness, through the ship and the force field behind her. “After what happened, I... don’t know... either I got into this virtual reality... or vice versa - I returned to the terrible reality... where there is only emptiness. Cold eerie emptiness. It’s right... right here...” Megatron put the left servoon his chest and lowered his head, “as if something disappeared inside me... Here it was, but now it’s goone. And I...” the Decepticon took the servo from his chest and squeezed it into a fist, “I no longer feel my connection with them...”_

_Starscream couldn’t believe that next to him was the same transformer whom he always knew as a confident leader, genius, dreamer, masterful, sometimes even impudent, who was always an object of admiration for the Seeker. It was his good friend, next to whom Starscream felt important, whom he wanted to be like. Now he has changed so much... It was completely different Megatron... Gloomy, lost, alien. The icy and lifeless tone of his voice made the Starscream’s Spark flinch._

_“And when did you first feel it?..” he asked in a whisper. “The emptiness you're talking about?”_

_“From the first second I came online after the attack. The teacher said that I almost died then, and this sensation is a ghostly echo of those events that remained in my CPU... And it will never disappear, as I was told...” Megatron turned his head towards the Seeker, squinting predatoryly: “Want to know if I doubt what we are going to do? My answer is no. After all that happened, I understood a lot. And now I see only one way out - the Autobots need to challenge and defeat them.”_

_Seeker startled, startled, and backed away._

_“This can no longer go on,” Megatron seemed to speak more to himself, completely ignoring Starscream’s reaction, “we, Decepticons, also have the right to exist. If the Autobots don’t want to put up with this – it’s their problem.” He stepped to the interlocutor, menacingly sparkling with scarlet optics. “But we must not retreat.”_

_Starscream bowed his helm, involuntarily recalling a picture from his own past. The ship on which his Alphas flew... Those terrorists were Autobots... From the personal guard of Starscream's Alphas... those whom they trusted... The record that Soundwave managed to get contained a message informing that the Decepticons would soon perish. The attack on Megatron, whose disappearance shaken the people of Cybertron, the explosion of the ship on which Starscream's Alpha flew... open protests... probably it was all rigged by someone. Someone who had a very definite goal. And if that goes on, war is inevitable in any case. Decepticons will either have to obey, or else fight for their rights. According to Harbinger, as Megatron himself, who has become Avenger, now says._

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ttNJ_C0JFxc&feature=emb_logo)   
**

_“Perhaps you are right,” the Seeker finally said. “Only... it still seems to me that this is somehow wrong...”_

_“Me too,” the leader forcedly agreed. “But, if Lord Harbinger says that this is the only way to get the Autobots to reckon with us. And after everything I saw and experienced, I completely agree with him. Therefore, I am ready to make this step. If you prefer to stay aside, I will not judge you.”_

_“No, Megatron,” the winged Decepticon answered after a short pause. No matter how much he wanted, the seeker couldn’t refuse. Megatron and Soundwave are the only ones he has left after the death of Alphas. And Starscream won't leave them. “You're my friend. Always was and will be. Even if you are not a Prime, I will follow you even into the maw of Unicron himself. If we must get into this war for the sake of the future of the Decepticon clan, then so be it. I believe in you, and so does Soundwave. We will stay with you until the end.”_

_Megatron looked in surprise into Starscream's optics and smiled faintly. He understood that the Seeker spoke absolutely sincerely and was not going to retreat. Once he thought that Starscream and Soundwave were his ‘friends’ only exclusively under the influence of the Prime-Decepticon’s Matrix of Leadership... But now Megatron understood how much he was mistaken. The teacher said that he doesn’t have any Matrix, or rather there is something in his chest that resembles the Matrix, but this is nothing more than a simulation. Octavius suggested that this block was mounted in Megatron’s chest when he was still a sparkling. That thing grew and developed along with the frame of the Decepticon himself, it was apparently done to divert the eyes. But this is not the Matrix as such. Then Megatron asked if it was possible to remove this ‘something’ from his chest at all, to that the teacher answered in a mysteriously contented voice that so far this was not necessary. In the future, perhaps. In the meantime, Megatron better not to think about it at all._

_And Megatron listened to the mentor, although now he understood that he was not a Prime... However, friends didn’t turn away from him. On the contrary, they continue to follow him, as before. Megatron now knew that he wouldn’t be alone in this battle. And if he is destined to command the mentor’s army, then Megatron himself will need a Second In Command. And Starscream is perfect for this role._

** Soundtracks: **

1) Mass Effect 3 OST - EDI; (beginning)

2) Armageddon OST - Asteroid Chase; (flight of the Avenger ship)

3) Tron Legacy OST - Reflections; (Fallen ‘shows’ Megatron the story of his exile)

4) Tron Legacy OST - Recognizer; (Fallen's speech)

5) Mass Effect 3 OST - You Look Good, Shepard; (Fallen asks Megatron about his determination)

6) Mass Effect 3 OST - Dream; (Megatron's dream)

7) Death Note OST - Kyrie; (conversation with Starscream)

8) Mass Effect 3 OST - Main Menu (Scream decides to go into battle with the rest)


	28. Part 2. Chapter 9. Avenger's move (pt.4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war has begun ...  
> In the present, the team arrives at the Alpha station.

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TFyyAjcjnjg&feature=emb_logo)   
**

_At the appointed hour the Decepticons strike forces were ready for battle. Before departure, when everyone were already in positipn, Fallen from the bridge of his ship once again with a fiery appealed to the troops, he again reminded what they were fighting for._

_Megatron stepped onto the Avenger’s bridge, accompanied by Starscream and Soundwave. The latter immediately went to the navigation console. Megatron sat in the captain's chair, and Starscream, as before, took the place to his right. The commander wanted to say something as inspiring to his crew and subordinate ships, but, knowing that he was not as good as mentor, he would hardly have succeeded, Megatron simply opened the communication channel and said:_

_“Attention all ships, this is Avenger speaking, prepare for departure. You heard the order of our leader, so let us do everything in our power to complete our mission. Good luck to all of us, I'm counting on you.”_

_Ships began to leave docks of the space station and rebuild into battle formations behind their flagships. An armada of warships followed to the point where they would jump into hyperspace._

_“Well, here we go...” Starscream carefully looked at the leader, hoping to understand what emotions he was experiencing before the upcoming battle. But Megatron’s faceplate didn’t express anything at all._

_“Yes...” he answered quietly, in a voice so unlike his own, “finally...”_

_Starscream shuddered involuntarily, but said nothing. He also wanted revenge, but not like this. However, the Seeker didn’t give up on his words - he promised to stay with Megatron until the very end, and wouldn’t abandon him. Starscream only hoped that Megatron knew what to do, and later they all wouldn’t regret it._

_At Harbinger’s command all ships jumped to lightspeed and rushed along the hyperspace tunnel leading directly to Cybertron. The path was relatively long, but it seemed to Megatron that very little time had passed before one of the pilots announced:_

_“Get ready to exit the hyperspace channel. Braking in three... two... one...” A bright flash flashed, and the luminous spatial corridor abruptly gave way to the black cosmic void._

_Ships left the hyperspace tunnel and slowed down. The navigator announced the approach to the planet and displayed the image on the main monitor. Megatron froze. He mentally long and hard prepared for this, but, as it turned out, everything was in vain. Cybertron... his home planet... his home... How long has it been... By Cybertron’s standards it should have been whole two years. All this time Megatron considered Toganor and the Alpha base his home. And now the Decepticon seems to be back in time. Back then Megatron left his home planet not of his own free will... And now he came here fully armed... To start a war, as Fallen orders..._

_No... not a war against civilians... But against tyrants and enslavers. The rest of the transformers must see the truth. He is no longer who he once was. Now he bears the name of his battle cruiser, or rather, even the cruiser is named after him._

_“Sir, Cybertron is in sight,” said one of the pilots._

_“Raise shields, prepare for battle.”_

_“Open the comm channel with the flagship,” Megatron ordered, and when his mentor appeared on the screen, calmly reported: “Harbinger, this is the Avenger. We are in position.”_

_“Good.” on the bridge of his ship Fallen, majestically seated on the captain’s chair as if on a throne, cocked his helm smugly. “All ships prepare to attack. And remember, Megatronus...”_

_“I know, sir,” the Avenger’s commander nodded his helm confidently, and when the screen turned off, he said much quieter: “No hesitations...” He tried his best not to panic, he tried to hide his emotions from the crew, because the others were no less scared, and the leader understood this very well._

_“Sir, incoming transmission from Cybertron,” Soundwave reported. “They try to contact us.”_

_“Play the message, but don't answer,” Megatron ordered and, leaning back in his chair, looked with a grin at Starscream sitting to his right: “It seems we've already been spotted.”_

_“It would be strange if this didn’t happen,” he grunted in reply._

_“Transmitting,” Soundwave reported, and the next second the ship’s bridge announced a loud demand:_

_“Attention, unknown ships, you enter the outer space of the planet Cybertron. Identify yourselves, otherwise, appropriate measures will be taken against you.”_

_Megatron flinched. This voice... painfully familiar... although almost forgotten... And its owner was not among those whom the captain of the Avenger would be glad to see._

_“Just think, Jetfire Prime himself...” he grunted. It was a great surprise for the Decepticon to hear the voice of his former teacher, what Megatron carefully tried to hide. The first warning means that Cybertron already knows about the unknown fleet. But they don’t even know who is back. They are perceived as a potential threat..._

_“Captain, enemy ships are approaching us,” the navigator reported and exclaimed in horror: “And so many!”_

_An enlarged image was displayed on the main screen - dozens of battle cruisers and small attacking ships flew towards them. Quickly they realized, Megatron grinned mentally. Jetfire’s warning of ‘taking appropriate measures’ is not an empty threat at all. But the commander of the Cybertron’s forces had already made a mistake, Megatron thought to himself, viciously flashing optics, he had to attack while he had the opportunity. After all, they are afraid, and rightly so. And now they will answer... answer for everything..._

_“We are in position, captain,” Soundwave said calmly, not looking up from the screens on which Cybertron itself was schematically displayed, as well as the ships of opponents and allies. Plus many more charts, graphs and columns of numbers. “Begin the attack?” He pressed a certain combination of buttons, opening a communication channel with other ships of Fallen’s fleet and patiently waited for the commander’s order._

_There was a pause. Megatron sat motionless, looking directly ahead of him at a distant planet that was once his native home, at the ships of Cybertronian fleet flying towards them, and was silent, not knowing what to do. Here it is, the moment of truth - what the Decepticon has been waiting for so long... And yet something stops him... something prevents him from giving this order..._

_“Repeat, identify yourselves,” they again heard Jetfire’s voice in the communication speakers, “or we will be forced to open fire.”_

_“They are charging weapons!” Someone shouted alarmed._

_“Megatron,” Starscream turned to the leader, “if we’re going to attack, we must attack now.”_

_He didn’t answer, but not at all because the first assistant again called him by his former name. Looking at the enemy ships approaching them, the Decepticon involuntarily remembered who he was once... Now the whole fleet by his order is ready to strike and destroy everything that was once dear to him. No, that mattered to Megatronus Prime... but he is no more... That fateful day will forever remain in his memory. The death of a dreamer and the birth of a warrior. The moment when Avenger appeared, to whom all these experiences are completely alien, he has only one goal, and he doesn’t intend to retreat._

_“Last warning!” threatened the voice of Jetfire. “You have ten seconds to get in touch, or you will be destroyed. Time is running out...”_

_“Megatronus!” The first assistant cried out in fright._

_“Open fire,” he ordered, clearly annoyed that Starscream had distracted him from his thoughts. And only the next moment he realized with horror WHAT he had ordered to do, but there was no turning back. There was no way back, in any case, because they are already here, and if Megatron hadn’t given the order to attack, their opponents would have done it._

_“Attention to all ships!” Soundwave ordered. “Confirm, begin the attack! Fire at my command!” The ship trembled finely, loading weapons. “Three... two...”_

_“Let justice be done,” Megatron whispered so that no one could hear him._

_“...one... Fire!” All the ships almost simultaneously fired shells rushing towards the enemy fleet, the starships of which immediately returned fire. The battle has begun._

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode - time 3:40](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CIGHCoVzqtk&feature=emb_logo)   
**

_He only gave the first order with obvious doubt, then everything went on as normal. A serious battle ensued. Large cruisers, small ships and single-seat fighters maneuvered and fired aimed at the enemy. Megatron's fleet was joined by ships under the command of Octavius and Draconofus. For the first time in a long time the Avenger’s commander was really happy about the appearance of his allies. Megatron gave his commands in an icy tone, trying not to give in to fear and hoping that he and his team would have a chance to get out of this mess alive. His ship also suffered damage and lost some crew members, and this made the captain even more angry._

_“Sir, shield power has dropped thirty percent!” The technician reported. At this moment, the cruiser again shuddered from a direct hit on the protective field._

_“An enemy ship is heading towards us! Their force field is almost at zero,” Soundwave turned to Megatron: “They are going to ram us!”_

_“Evasive maneuver,” Megatron ordered. “Once they come as close as possible - fire on their bridge.”_

_“Megatron, this is insane!” blurred Starscream on his right, but under the leader’s gaze he shut up doomedly._

_The enemy ship is getting closer, the Avenger opens fire from all the guns, but then suddenly an ally ship appears from nowhere, which, without slowing down, rams the enemy cruiser... Explosion from a collision... the shock wave reaches the Avenger, a bright flash absorbs everything..._

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w4k2Fa5ssYs&feature=emb_logo)   
**

_Megatron turned on the optics and looked around in horror. His whole team disappeared and the ship seemed to melt into oblivion. Around there was only emptiness and silence. Wherever he was, it was no longer the bridge of his ship. There was nothing around except bright light..._

_“Megatronus Prime...” he heard the echo of a multitude of voices sounding unified, as if belonging to one being. “Megatronus Prime, what have you done...”_

_In front of him appeared a huge luminous ball of energy right out of the air, looking like a bright star emitting a dazzlingly bright glow. The Decepticon felt the incredible power of the unknown spherical glow. A powerful energy field surrounded him, instantly fettering the transformer’s hands and feet. Megatron tried to move, but the invisible force field emerging from nowhere restrained him. The Decepticon was scared. Very scared. And trying to hide it was impossible._

_“Who are you? What are you?..” the transformer whispered hoarsely, looking helplessly at this strange phenomenon._

_“Why ask a question if the answer is already known? After all, you know who I am.” Something invisible touched the purple sign on Megatron’s chest, and then passed through the armor and reached the Spark itself, and the Decepticon felt pleasant warmth spreading through his frame, the feeling of cold emptiness in his chest disappeared..._

_“The Legacy of our people...” said the luminous ball. “Thinking that you are doing the right thing, you give it into the hands of our enemy.”_

_“On the contrary, I am fighting for the future of Cybertron! For the future of the Decepticon Clan!” Megatron shouted this before he had time to think, and only the next moment he heard what the interlocutor told him. “Legacy? What do you mean? I will not give anything to the enemies of my homeworld!”_

_“You don’t know even half of what is happening,” a clear sadness was heard in the voice of the bright phenomenon. “The one you follow will destroy you. Understand Megatronus, you are helping the enemy.”_

_“Primes are enemies!” the Decepticon angrily retorted. “They killed who I was... who I thought I was...” he turned away._

_There was a pause. The bright glow was silent, the Decepticon also didn’t say anything. The force field holding him disappeared, again returning the transformer the ability to move. At the same time, Megatron felt how, along with the energy field, the warmth in his chest died away, giving way to the previous sensation of emptiness, as if Megatron was again deprived of part of himself._

_“Do you want everything to continue like this?!” the echo of voices thundered, from that Megatron shuddered. “Do you want to continue to live in lies, causing pain, death and destruction?! Do you want to completely turn into Avenger and punish those who didn’t deserve this?!”_

_The Decepticon fell to his knees, involuntarily trembling with fear. He didn’t understand that this strange creature wanted from him. To forgive the traitors? So that he would stop the war and together with other exiles abandon Cybertron and leave it in the servos of those who ‘have the right’? He so wants to explain his views on the world to this glow, but doesn’t dare. He tries to find the words to express his attitude, to say that he wants justice and revenge, but is silent, knowing what the outcome can be bad for him._

_“Megatron...” An extraordinary force gently grabbed his frame, again completely immobilizing the transformer. “Don’t do this. If you won’t retreat now, then you will perish... And not because of those against whom you are waging this struggle, but from the servos of your own allies. Your destiny should not be like that... Megatronus Prime, in whose honor you were named, should not be like that.”_

_“Megatronus Prime...” the Decepticon repeated softly. “This is not my name, and never was. I am not the one whom I once considered myself, and the one I was is long dead.”_

_And again silence. What his interlocutor was thinking, Megatron couldn’t even imagine. However, he felt that this creature sees him through, looks him in the very Spark. Maybe now everything will be decided..._

_“No,” the luminous pulsating clot of energy finally said, “the essence of your true self is still inside you, even though you stubbornly do not want to accept it and follow the one who once betrayed our kind.”_

_“Harbinger is not a traitor!” Megatron exclaimed, immediately guessing that they were talking about his mentor. “He was expelled for crimes he did not commit!”_

_“Did he tell you that? Then answer,” the echo of voices demanded, “declaring war to Cybertron was your choice? Or the choice of your new master?”_

_“The choice was made for me a long time ago.”_

_“This is true.” Unexpectedly uttered the bright glow with sadness. “And yet someday, I dare to hope, you will realize the consequences of your erroneous actions, then you will have the opportunity to turn off this road and reclaim your true name. But you’ll always regret the losses.”_

_“I have already chosen the side, and I am not going to retreat,” Megatron firmly said in response. He was very angry, and negative emotions managed to slightly dampen the fear of the unknown phenomenon, who, without a doubt, is capable of wiping the Decepticon from the face of the Universe in a split second. Maybe it would be even better, he thought, if it all ended now. But if the unknown mind is not going to destroy him, then Megatron will continue his mission. “I lost something that I never had; everything in my life was a lie... until recently. I am Avenger, and I will free Cybertron from the despotism of the Primes. And I have nothing to regret.”_

_“Then your path will lead you into darkness...”_

_At that moment the radiance faded, and the walls of the ship’s bridge again grew around Megatron. And then far below on the surface of the planet he saw explosions. Multiple flashes in different parts of Iacon, swallowing up quite vast territories. Apparently, this was Fallen's secret plan, which he casually mentioned before the declaration of war. Megatron looked at the flashes of fire, perfectly understanding what was happening in the capital, but he didn’t feel pity for those who were on the surface of the planet. As if this did not concern him at all, as if the Decepticon was watching what was happening from the side._

_“Let justice be done ...” he repeated much quieter. At this moment, Megatron involuntarily recalled teacher’s words about those who agree and disagree. The choice is made. The war has begun..._

“And what was that?” shocked Optimus whispered quietly, who had hitherto silently listened to his brother's story. “This talking luminous ball... I've never heard of anything like that.”

“I can’t imagine...” the leader of the Decepticons honestly admitted. “Later I often asked myself this question. Nobody else knows about this case, I didn’t even tell Harbinger... that is, Fallen. But this something didn’t appear to me anymore, and, over time, I just... forgot.”

“This war made us all forget who we are, Megs.” Optimus grinned unhappily. “I must admit, Fallen carefully planned everything.”

“But that was not enough ...”

_After a long space battle in the orbit of Cybertron, Fallen suddenly decided to retreat. Megatron then was incredibly angry, the Decepticon, although he remembered the warning of his mentor, but still hoped that he wouldn’t give the order to pull back right now. Upon returning to the Alpha base, he had a serious conversation with the mentor, Megatron himself was the initiator, for some reason confident that the enemy could be crushed with just one attack._

_“Why did you tell us to leave?” Megatron was incredibly outraged by the demand of the mentor. For the first time in all time, he wanted to challenge his leader’s decision._

_“Because there was no point in fighting to the last ship.”_

_“No point?!”_

_“Yes, Avenger! No point!” the teacher barked, with difficulty restraining himself so as not to hit his protégé._

_The student was dumbfounded. Prior to this Fallen raised his voice only once, after that incident during the test of the new cruiser. Megatron remembered how angry the commander was when he refused to obey and ordered not to stop, but to continue to fly forward, despite the serious risk of destroying himself and the team. Then, contrary to all fears, the hyperdrive test was successful, and now Megatron frankly didn’t understand what exactly made the leader angry._

_“There was no need to risk yourself in the first battle,” Fallen finally said calmly. “Everything went as planned.”_

_“Even that we had to retreat?” Megatron froze, as if struck by thunder. “Was that a part of the plan too?”_

_“Avenger, did you really think that a victory of this level could be won in one single battle?” Fallen asked in condemnation, going up to Megatron and looking him directly in the eyepieces. Megatron continued to be silent, staring at the teacher in surprise, but for some reason he was in no hurry to explain. The young Decepticon had the strange feeling that the outcome of the first battle was not quite as intended. But Fallen chose not to go into the details of his original plan._

_“The first battle was only a warning,” Fallen replied to Megatron's dumb question. “Our enemy has not yet revealed all the cards. Your main task is to destroy the sparkling of Cybertron’s ruller - Optimus Prime. Your false brother.” The teacher grinned predatoryly, and Megatron at these words involuntarily clenched his fists and turned away._

_“I remember,” he said coldly._

_“Good. Traitors must be punished. When Optimus’s Matrix of Leadership is in my hands, we will achieve our goal. Their defeat will be inevitable. Avenger,” Fallen took a close step toward the student and, putting the manipulators on his shoulders, shook him slightly to draw his full attention to himself, “I am counting on you.”_

_“I will not let you down, Master,” Megatron whispered softly in response. Fallen nodded approvingly and smirked smugly._

_* * *_   
**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_7MYByqha_8&feature=emb_logo)   
**

_Fallen was right in saying that the war would be fierce. The Autobots were not about to give up. Following the first space battle there was a new one, and then another... and many more... Megatron directed the fleet, and his flagship was always in the thick of the battle. He constantly saw death and destruction, he had to make sacrifices. Each time the Decepticon assured himself that he was doing the right thing, even when his comrades died. Several times he himself barely survived in ground battles. But Draconofus and Octavius were there for him. If Fallen sent these three for some secret mission, then only together, and the leader always appointed Megatron as the leader of the group, which really mad Draconofus. Megatron himself hoped that very soon he would face Optimus Prime. Once they had already encountered on the planet Nayargus, where there was an important outpost of the Autobot forces. Shortly before a strange slightly talkative Decepticon named Blackout arrived at the Alpha Base, who said he wanted to join the rebels. He said that he had important information about the whereabouts of one of the key military bases of the Autobots and was ready to provide information if he would be allowed to join Harbinger’s troops. Megatron remembered that one, once he had already seen this transformer in the guard of the ruler of Cybertron, or that he was someone very similar to him. There were few Decepticons like this Blackout, and they were part of some secret special forces unit. They flew much faster than their counterparts, who also had a helicopter altform, masterfully mastered military techniques, and their weapons were much more powerful than those of military Decepticon fighters. Megatron then saw him only for a moment, but managed to remember well._

_“Yes, it really was me.” The mysterious guest didn’t deny the obvious. “Once I was a personal bodyguard of Cybertron’s Ruller._

_“What made you change your mind?” Megatron inquired, despite the fact that Fallen had already several times glanced at him to shut up._

_“Let's just say unity with our clan,” Blackout didn’t slow down with the answer, grinning bitterly, after that he turned to Fallen again: “My information is accurate” If you are planning to go to Nayargus, I am ready to go with you and provide assistance.”_

_“Fine, fine...” Fallen said thoughtfully. “We will check this information, and if everything is confirmed... Then, Avenger,” he addressed the student, “you will lead the strike team.”_

_“Yes, sir,” Megatron nodded._

_To Fallen's surprise, the visitor didn’t lie about the whereabouts of the Autobot military base. Megatron and his team were instructed to penetrate the main computer of the base and download important information regarding the location of the enemy forces in this sector, and then get out of there by installing signal beacons that would allow the ships to strike at the base from outer space. It was then that Megatron saw his worst enemy there. The Decepticon nearly ruined the entire operation, and the team barely managed to get out of the planet not completing their mission._

_Fallen was mad that the student had violated the direct order of the leader... again, and upon return he lucidly explained to his protégé when the rules could and not be broken. Megatron in response stated that he was eager to crack down on the enemy and bring closer the end of the fierce war._

_“I understand your desire to end all this as soon as possible, I myself am not a supporter of such actions,” Fallen said to him then after long disputes and bickering from the student. “But understand this, your task is not just to win the war. Optimus Prime - this is your main enemy, he is your goal. And if you die, no one will fulfill your mission. So promise me, Avenger...” He put servos on the student’s shoulders and shook him slightly. “Promise you not to risk in vain.”_

_“Promise, sir...” Megatron muttered quietly, realizing that he wasn’t lying very convincingly. And the mentor understood this._

_But Blackout earned Harbinger’s trust, who, without thinking twice, made the decision: to enroll him in the crew of the Avenger as a security officer. Rather, the Decepticon helicopter himself asked to be assigned to Megatron’s team, and Fallen agreed. Once Blackout already helped them, so now there will be someone to look after Harbinger’s fiery protégé, when he is not around._

_Megatron himself didn’t really like the idea - this Blackout seemed extremely suspicious to him. He somehow shared his doubts with Starscream and Soundwave, but they believed that Blackout could still be trusted. After all, he provided information about the important outpost of the Autobots, and even was part of the enforcers group, and everything could have been otherwise if Megatron hadn’t disobey when he saw Optimus Prime, as Starscream sarcastically reminded him. Megatron left displeased. He then thought for a long time, tried to find the reason for the distrust to this recruit and couldn’t find one. Is it because Megatron saw him... or someone like him... in the guard of Titanus Prime? Probably. But that doesn’t mean that Blackout is a spy. Megatron once thought that he himself was Prime... Well, in the end, the Decepticon decided to himself, if others, especially the master, trust him, then I probably also can._

_Once, after completing another task and reporting to Harbinger, when Megatron walked down the corridor to his living quarters, Blackout unexpectedly caught up with him and started this subject himself._

_“Commander, do you have a minute?” Blackout respected subordination, despite the fact that he was much older and more experienced than his leader._

_“What is it?” Megatron surprised, continuing to walk._

_“I think I should explain myself.”_

_“Wh-what?..” Megatron stopped abruptly, looking at Blackout as if he had first seen him. “Explain how?”_

_“Sir, I know that you believe that I cannot be trusted,” the large Decepticon helicopter stated bluntly, and seeing that Megatron was just about to ask a question, he continued right away: “Yes, don’t deny it. And no, nobody told me that. I'm just very observant. Yes, I really once served as Titanus Prime’s bodyguard. Rather, was the head of the secret unit of his security service... A scout, or secret agent, simply put.”_

_“Hmm ...” Megatron glanced at Blackout from underneath. The whole expression on his faceplate said: I knew it._

_“But war is war,” he continued calmly, ignoring the commander’s discontent. “I share the views of our leader, I am a Decepticon, and I am faithful to our ideals.”_

_“Why are you telling me this?” Megatron was surprised, not understanding what his interlocutor was up to._

_“But shouldn't the leader know everything about his soldiers?” Blackout asked the counter-question. “And again... You remind me of his younger sparkling, Megatronus Prime.” He grinned. “The outward resemblance is simply amazing.”_

_The leader shuddered, involuntarily clenching his fists. It seemed a moment more, and he would hit the Decepticon who had touched on this subject. No, he thought, this name is an empty sound for me, it means nothing, like my past._

_“You are mistaken,” the commander said calmly, “my name is Avenger, and I... am not one of the Primes. Not at all.” With these words he walked away, not wanting to continue this conversation._

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LLsUmImbHYc&feature=emb_logo)   
**

_He and Blackout didn’t talk about this anymore. Actually Megatron was less and less concerned with who he once was or could become. That part of his life was gradually forgotten, as if someone erased those events from the Decepticon’s memory. And as soon as Megatron thought about the past, the figure of the leader of the Autobots with a jagged sword brought to blow appeared again in front of him. Therefore, Megatron preferred not to think about it. Every day he changed more and more, turning into Avenger, whose main goal a victory in this war. Soundwave asked the leader one day, what will they do then when the war is over? If, of course, they manage to survive. To that Megatron replied that only Harbinger could answer that. For now their tasks are very clear._

_“I continue to receive data from distant sectors,” he told Fallen when master again summoned him, then they were at the base located on the planet Toganor-5. Megatron, at the insistence of the teacher, specially flew from the Alpha orbital station. “More and more Decepticons want to join us. The invasion is carried out, Master.”_

_“The liberation movement,” Fallen said patiently, shaking his head disapprovingly. “How many times should I repeat myself, Avenger?”_

_“Sorry, sir,” the student bowed his helm. Megatron knew perfectly well that they were fighting for a just cause, but sometimes he still had the feeling that this should be done in a slightly different way. After the first battle in Cybertron’s orbit, he finally became convinced that there was no turning back. How hard it was for him to give that order... But there were Megatronus's thoughts that didn’t want to leave his processor. The only way to get rid of them was to renounce his essence. That's why he needed a new name! Megatronus Prime would never have ordered to attack his home planet. And Avenger did this, and without regret. Now the transformer himself insisted that to be called the new name - so it was much easier for him to turn his back on the past. Megatronus Prime is no more, there is only Avenger._

_“What troubles you, my student?” Fallen put servos on Megatron’s shoulders, as if in support. The young Decepticon winced and, looking up at the commander, quietly asked:_

_“Can we do it, Master?”_

_“Why do you ask?” Fallen bowed his helm slightly, staring at the subordinate. “Do you doubt our ideas, Avenger?”_

_“No-no! What are you saying!” Megatron immediately stepped back, waving servoss. “I just... I...” He lowered his helm and noisy ex-tented. “I made a mistake. Their military forces are much stronger than it seemed to me at first. Prime Autobots and their supporters are powerful opponents.”_

_“I understand your concerns,” the mentor nodded, “but we are not as simple as they might seem. Autobots act decisively, which means they take us seriously, they are afraid of us.” His optics blazed menacingly: “And not in vain. Come.” Fallen headed toward the sliding doors in the wall opposite the entrance. After hesitating, the student followed him._

_The first thing Megatron heard when both transformers went to the observation deck, from which a decent view of the spaceport, an extensive battle platform and distant dark rocky elevations opened, was a multitude of voices. Below they were greeted by an incredible number of battle transformers, joyfully shouting the name of their leader. And also a whole parade of enginery. The young Desetpicon defiantly didn’t expect this._

_“Harbinger! Harbinger! Harbinger!” the crowd below chanted unanimously._

_“Look, my student.” Fallen put a servo on Megatron’s shoulder. “Behold the true power of the liberators of Cybertron from the yoke and tyranny of the Autobots. Sooner or later, we Decepticons will prevail.”_

_Megatron on unsteady legs approached the very edge of the platform and, holding on to the railing, looked down. The young Decepticon knew that his mentor had many allies, but he couldn’t have imagined that. Megatron didn’t even want to know how this happened, why all these Decepticons followed Fallen. Are the Primes really had gone so far? But this is not so important. Now he is looking at transformers who, just like him, are ready to fight for what has been taken from them, and no matter how. The main thing is that together they are strong._

_Fallen kept his gaze on him, expecting him to say something in return. But Megatron didn’t pay any attention to the teacher. He continued to look forward. Below them, combat Decepticons marched in orderly rows and powerful military vehicles passed. Hight above them in the red sky, where black thunderclouds were gathering, flew star ships. Now the fleet is gathering in orbit for a new battle that will begin soon, one after another... and more... until the complete destruction of the traitors. With his Spark Megatron felt that this war could drag on for centuries or even millennia..._

_“Harbinger! Harbinger! Harbinger!”_

_...but there is no turning back... And Megatron has long understood this._

_“Harbinger! Harbinger!”_

_It remains only to go forward. Forward along the path of darkness and destruction. The choice is made, nothing can be changed. The Primes made a serious mistake, and they will answer for their actions. The teacher will punish the traitors, the young Decepticon has no doubts. Yes, at that moment Megatron really felt the omnipotence of the mentor and his own..._

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ieprFNWhsUc&feature=emb_logo)   
**

“So that's how it all was...” Optimus lowered his optics to the floor. “Primus, I... I don’t even know what to say...”

“Don't say anything then,” Megatron answered after a short pause. He didn’t need meaningless words of support or blame. Talking won’t change what has already happened. Then he sincerely believed that he was doing the right thing, that they were fighting for a just cause, for the future of the Decepticons.

“And all this time...” The leader of the Autobots walked back and forth several times, stopped with his back to his brother, and then turned sharply to him: “How so, Megatron?”

The Decepticon didn’t answer, it was hard to guess what he was thinking. What would Megatron do if he had the opportunity to return the past? If the attack was not committed by the Autobot leader, then who is responsible? If Fallen adjusted it specifically to entice Megatron to his side... Why? Didn’t want to let the student go? Or simply because he wanted to lure as many Decepticons as possible?

“Megatron...”

“What?” Brother's voice seemed to Optimus extremely indifferent, and this further angered the leader of the Red Sign clan. The Autobot leader clenched his fists and stifled air. He wanted to scream, but part of the Spark Optimus knew that blaming Megatron was pointless. The fact that he didn’t attack his brother and didn’t try to kill him, the Autobot knew for sure. But who was it and why? What goals did the Fallen pursue? Revenge? Thirst for power? Or something else? This Optimus didn’t know. On that fateful day Megatron fled from the Academy before classes to see Fallen and declare that he was leaving him.... but he never returned. Perhaps Fallen didn’t want to let Megatron go and arranged all this to keep him on his side, because he knew too much.

“And you never doubted his words?” the Autobot quietly asked reproachfully, trying to hide his guilty feeling tormenting him. Even in peacetime when nothing portended a war, Optimus quite often worried about Megatron, Sparkly feeling that his brother might get into trouble.

“No ...” the Decepticon said muffledly. “Master was so ... convincing, and then ...” Suddenly he abruptly stepped towards Optimus and spoke already louder: “Besides, I had no reason to doubt!”

“And if I were you...” the leader of the Autobots began, but Megatron sharply threw up servos and, narrowing the scarlet optics, distinctly said in a low hissing voice:

“Shut up. You are not me and never were.”

At this time in the cockpit Soundwave, who was piloting the ship, checked the computer readings. They were almost there.

“We have arrived,” the Decepticon signalman turned to Ratchet, who was in the co-pilot’s seat to his right, “warn the others.”

The medic pressed the speakerphone button, when suddenly...

“...and you will never understand!” the loud voice of the leader of the Decepticons broke the silence of the cockpit. “So dare not reproach me!”

“None of this would ever happen if you had at least occasionally listened to what our Alphas, members of the Council, Jetfire and I kept telling you!” answered him the equally angry voice of Optimus Prime. “But no, you always did everything in your own way!”

“I refuse to listen to this nonsense again!”

“And yet you’ll have to, because... Megatronus, don't leave! We are not done yet!”

Ratchet and Soundwave exchanged displeased looks. Well, the clan leaders are again sorting out the relationship. It’s good that this time at least only in words. Both pilots became very interested in listening, so they even decided to postpone the warning.”

“You left the Academy without telling anyone!” the voice of the leader of the Autobots continued. “Ignoring all security measures! What were you thinking? And, most importantly, with what?”

“I left to tell Fallen that I no longer want to be part of his team! Then it was my personal matter!”

“No, Megatronus. It was a matter of all Primes! Not only you...”

“I didn’t want to set up anyone...”

“Well, that’s better,” Ratchet smiled, deciding that the skirmish could be stopped.

The ship left the hyperspace tunnel and slowed down. Judging by the fact that the skirmish on the observation deck didn’t stop, the leaders of both clans simply didn’t notice this. But Soundwave and Ratchet, from what they saw, both eyed their eyes and gaped their mouths. The medic stared at the Decepticon signalman stunned, who answered him with the same shocked look.

“Mad?” Megatron stated with satisfaction. “And now try to imagine what I felt.”

“That’s not the point! The thing is...”

“Sorry for interruption,” Ratchet suddenly said, “but...”

“WHAT?!!” Optimus snapped, looking at the ceiling, where the speakerphones were located. The Autobot leader was clearly outraged that he had been interrupted.

“Nothing,” the medic muttered, offended, “I just wanted to let you know that we have already arrived.” Communication disconnected.

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u8CyAtdp2N4&feature=emb_logo)   
**

Both leaders immediately stopped bickering and at the same time turned their optics to the panoramic window, beyond which in a silent cosmic blackness an incredible picture appeared to them. Omega Supreme appeared to be like in an asteroid belt, only instead of cosmic stones was surrounded by metal fragments. A little further, one could make out the ships, in the casing of which numerous holes gaped. All this resembled a huge space dump, the last refuge of ghost ships that were once part of the Cybertronian fleet... The Alpha station itself, the former military base of Megatron’s mentor, still rotated in the orbit of the lifeless planet Toganor-5, only now it looked a little different. An abandoned dilapidated sinister structure, the center of the spacecraft cemetery...

What they saw so shocked both that the unfinished conversation was instantly forgotten, the transformers ceased to be angry with each other and turned their full attention to what was happening outside the ship.

“Primus, what happened here...” Optimus said hoarsely. In the ensuing silence, his voice was like a roll of thunder.

“The rebel overestimated his capabilities,” Megatron answered him in a whisper, not taking his eyes off the space station. He didn’t think that he would ever come back here again.

**Soundtracks:**

1) Independence Day OST - Target Remains; (Fallen’s fleet approaches Cybertron)

2) Starship Troopers OST - Battle Theme; (start of the attack)

3) Mass Effect 3 Leviathan OST - The Leviathan; (meeting Primus)

4) Mass Effect 3 Omega Score: The Omega Mines; (Blackout)

6) ABC Visitors OST - Red Sky; (Fallen’s fleet)

7) Mass Effect 3: Leviathan OST - You Don't Belong Here; (brothers argue)

8) Transformers The Game OST - Main Menu (arrival at the Alpha base)


	29. Part 2. Chapter 10. Revenge of the Fallen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The destruction of the Alpha station, how it was... And the team falls into a trap.

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode - time from 3:21 to 6:44](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-IyJry1mqlU&feature=emb_logo)   
**

Both leaders returned to the ship’s bridge. A few minutes later Blackout and Bulkhead also joined them, as well as humans: Yalara, Andrei, Colonel Lennox and several military men. Omega Supreme had already approached the wreckage surrounding the station and was now flying through this cemetery of spaceships and piles of obscure pieces of metal, which were separate parts of blown up starships and what Ratchet identified fragments of the lifeless frames of the dead Cybertronians. Some of these ghost warships were virtually intact, others had many holes, and some lacked engines, bow or other parts.

“God ...” one of the humans whispered.

“Primus... This... this...” Bulkhead tried in vain to find the words, but there were none, so the big Autobot decided to shut up without ending the phrase.

Megatron and Blackout looked at each other. They knew what happened here once. The leader of the Decepticons remembered these events only in fragments, and Blackout and Soundwave probably should have known about what had happened in detail. They didn’t lose their memory, and were here with their leader when this happened.

The Alpha station, just like hundreds of years ago, orbiting the lifeless planet Toganor, in the rays of the local sun now looked especially ominous. Megatron remembered what it was like when he first arrived here with his mentor and subordinates. Then the space base even from afar was full of life, and now... Now his former ‘new’ home was no longer so hospitable. Holes in a hemispherical structure, long sharp spikes menacingly glittering in the light of a nearby star, the complete absence of signal lights... There was a feeling as if there was a monster lurking inside this silent giant structure, it was just waiting for the curious reconnaissance ship to land so to absorb all passengers, without even thinking what kind of life form it was.

“What was there?..” Optimus muttered, glancing questioningly at his brother. But Megatron was silent. A strange picture surfaced in his memory: from the bridge of his ship he and the crew watched in the distance the Alpha station and the ships surrounding it devouring an energy light dome... And also Fallen’s words: “The last line of defense...”

“Let's get inside,” Megatron said quietly. “What does the radar show?”

“The signal is clear,” the Decepticon signalman answered, checking the computer readings, “the radiation source inside the base...” He suddenly straightened up in his chair and turned to the leader: “Commander?..”

“Do it, Soundwave,” Megatron nodded approvingly. “You remember this place better than I do.”

He muttered something in response and directed the ship toward a hemispherical structure. And not onto one of the docks that edged the station around the perimeter, but directly into one of the wide holes in the dome, large enough so that a ship like Omega Supreme could pass through it.

When the ship was under the huge metal dome, the pilots had to turn on the onboard spotlights. There would be no sense in them in outer space, but here... there was no longer open outer space. But the power of the illuminators installed on the ship’s hull was hardly enough to snatch some separate tall buildings from the darkness, which remained far below. Pilots were guided by computers, but still it was frightening to see. For some reason Andrei remembered television underwater filming at great depths.

Soundwave directed the ship down, and now they have maneuvered between abandoned high-rise buildings of the once prosperous city. Megatron guessed where they were flying: the landing site in front of the Citadel, the main building of the space city, his former home. The contours of the most central skyscraper were clearly outlined in the light of the ship's searchlights.

“Primus, wow...” Ironhide gasped in shock. And Megatron understood what that feeling was. Only unlike the others, he knew a different Alpha base, although he was shocked no less when he first came here.

As soon as the ship sank onto the landing sight, lights on it suddenly turned on around the ship. Spotlights installed around the perimeter light up by themselves, illuminating both the landing site and the path leading to the main citadel. Previously it looked much more impressive, but much less frightening.

“Well, here we are...” Megatron muttered and was the first to leave the bridge.

The military men, Andrei and Yalara quickly changed into protective gray spacesuits, which they took with them. The girl had to tinker a bit with her equipment, but, ultimately, everyone gathered in the shortest time and left the ship. Transformers went out on their own, but humans took places in open-top military vehicles in order to keep pace with robotic creatures of many meters. Additional lighting was not needed, independently turned on spotlights were enough for a review. Perhaps the touch automation worked, even though so much time has passed.

The first thing Megatron thought about when he was outside the ship: how quiet it is. And creepy. As if somewhere nearby unknown invisible entities hid, which, if only to gape, drag them into the unknown. He had felt this way before when he visited abandoned territories, but this place... The Decepticon remembered it completely different.

“Where to?” Bulkhead boomed, looking around thoughtfully.

“The signal’s coming from the Citadel, the central level.” Soundwave checked the readings of a small holographic device that he took with him.

“Let’s go,” Megatron took a decisive step toward the main entrance. The rest had no choice but to follow him.

“So...” Ratchet caught up with the Decepticon leader, “that’s where you lived when... when... you left Cybertron?”

“Yes,” he said muffledly, “Me, Starscream, Soundwave, Lugnut... many of us.”

The medic turned back, but Megatron already guessed that Ratchet was exchanging glances with Optimus. But the Decepticon leader didn’t care. The signal that Soundwave was talking about... Could it be this subtle noise his sensors pick up? Does anyone else hear this?

When they passed through the main wide open doors, the light also turned on by itself, it was dim and some lamps blinked periodically, but visibility was acceptable for humans. Inside, everything was just as clean and untouched, as if there was no decisive battle... And only a few deactivated frames that caught the eye betrayed grim reality. A ghost city, all of it’s inhabitants are lifeless metal remains now.

“The signal is getting stronger,” Soundwave checked with the detector. The signal, Megatron especially drew attention to this word, because it seems that he himself catches it too. Probably others do not hear, because otherwise someone would definitely say something. Surely.

They walked along a long light corridor to the elevator, which was roomy enough that all eight transformers and two human military vehicles could enter. And as soon as everyone was inside, the sliding doors closed by themselves, and the elevator drove up somewhere.

“What's happening?! Ironhide, which button did you press?” the medic turned to the standing near the dashboard of the combat Autobot.

“I didn’t have time to do anything at all!” He showed open palms.

“But if not you, then who?” Bulkhead asked a fair question.

No one had an answer, especially since the next second the elevator car stopped smoothly, and the doors opened the same way. Transformers looked at each other. The leaders came out first: two powerful blasters crawled out of Optimus's forearms, while Megatron pushed forward the right servo with the plasma cannon mounted on it. Fallen's gift as he remembered. Then others showed up, Lennox told his men to be on guard as well. And although not one of the Cybertronians present was detecting anyone suspicious nearby, they had to be on guard, since all this is already very suspicious.

“Your weapons is a pity,” Blackout nevertheless couldn’t resist the caustic commentary toward the humans.

Having stumbled along the lighted corridors, whose rare windows were reigned over by darkness, the battle group found itself in the central part of the floor in front of the sliding doors, behind which, judging by Soundwave’s remark, they have reach. There was the main scientific complex and... a restricted area for most of those who lived here. The doors blocking the road tried hard to open, but something was holding them back. Perhaps something interfered from the other side, or it was just a system failure.

“It seems that there is no way here,” Optimus Prime concluded, “we have to look for another way to get to the control center.”

“Yes, but perhaps... Hey,” Ironhide interrupted the thought in a word, noting that not the whole group was assembled, “and where is Megatron?”

All those present looked around, but the Decepticon leader was not by their side. Yalara Starshine and Andrei Makov also disappeared.

“Well, great...” Ratchet muttered, putting the servos on his belt.

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xrmGnNo_DIU&feature=emb_logo)   
**

He separated from the rest of the group as soon as he thought that no one was looking at him. Why did he leave from others, the Decepticon couldn’t explain, as well as where he was going. Pedes themselves led the transformer, while his CPU was filled with chaotic thoughts about the past and present. For some reason, Megatron knew that here, at this abandoned base might still be something... capable of shedding light on what is happening now on Earth. But why? How can this be connected with Toganor and those events of such a distant past. Back then Fallen hastily announced the evacuation - they didn’t even managed to understand anything, and the ships of the Cybertron’s fleet had already surrounded the Alpha station.

_Hearing the loud howl of a siren he jumped out of his living compartment and ran into Blackout who was hurrying somewhere._

_“What happened?..”_

_“We’re under attack!”_

_The narrow windows of the Alpha’s dome began to close with metal shutters, but Megatron managed to see the starships approaching them. Many starships of the Cybertron’s fleet..._

He continued to walk, involuntarily looking around. The images of Decepticons who lived at this station once a very long time ago surfaced in his memory. Here, moving towards him, three transformers walked past him, discussing something animatedly, two more, one by one, calmly walked in the same direction as he himself. The Decepticon recognized one of them - that transformer was a member of his team, one of those who died when in one of the space battles Megatron's ship was badly damaged...

_He runs down a long dimly lit corridor along with Lugnut and Blackout. The light goes out, then lights up again. The sounds of gunfire are occasionally heard._

_“Soundwave, tell the crew to prepare for departure. We will find Starscream and join you.”_

_“Roger that, sir,” the voice of the chief liaison responds. “Be careful.”_

_“As always,” Megatron responds and disconnects. Fallen ordered to leave, there is very little time left. But... Starscream and few other members of his team are out there somewhere... The leader cannot leave them... The countdown has begun. The transformer knows what that means. The last line of defense. If they won’t get to their ship in time, they will die..._

Megatron froze. These images were so real, as if he was once again in the past. But it’s impossible. The Decepticon’s sensors didn’t pick up anything; there was not a single transformer from those he had just seen nearby. Only two living beings followed him on the heels...

“Maybe enough playing spies already, you two?” He turned around slowly, but there was no one behind. Although why nobody? Here they are, lurking around the corner. If the guy and the girl thought that Megatron wouldn’t notice them, they are either naive or stupid. “I know you're here, no need to hide.”

Andrei and Yalara slowly came out from behind their shelter. Although their faces were hidden by the protective glasses of their helmets, the Desepticon’s sensors accurately told him that both humans felt guilty.

“How did you know?” the friend was perplexed.

“Is this a rhetorical question?” Andrei asked her. “Told you that hiding is useless.”

“Yes, but...”

“Why did you follow me?” Megatron asked with pressure, looking sternly at human friends.

“Why did you leave from us?” asked his friend in return. The rest of the transformers and humans were so busy looking around the room that they didn’t notice how the leader of the Decepticons slowly walked into one of the corridors on the right. Only Yalara did. She wanted to call him in order to attract the attention of the others, but for some reason only grabbed Andrei’s arm and silently pointed to the leaving Decepticon. Then both, catching each other's thoughts, hurried after him, trying not to attract attention.

And now she was waiting for answers. But Megatron himself couldn’t say why and where he was going to. He once lived here and knew this place. But it was so long ago... And at the same time he had the feeling that everything happened only yesterday.

“What’s wrong with you?”

“I don't know...” the Decepticon shook his helm. “There is a strange tension in all systems, I feel something, but I can’t understand what exactly. I see what once happened here, and I see those who are no longer there.”

“What?..” For a second Yalara thought that the transformer was joking, but this thought quickly disappeared. For some reason, she suddenly realized that Megatron was not lying at all. “I'm sorry, what???”

“You heard everything perfectly,” he said irritably.

“I did, but didn’t understand a thing. What does it mean, you ‘see’ what happened here? Is it like visions or something?”

“Call it what you want,” Megatron was already beginning to lose patience. He never liked this feature and was afraid of it.

“But still, how is this possible?” Yalara ran after him. “Maybe you just have some kind of glitch? Or is it like in the case of master Jetfire, who lives in your Matrix?”

“Don’t want to believe me? And don’t then. I just know, and that’s it,” the Decepticon snapped and strode further down the corridor. No, the situation with Jetfire is completely different, and this... Megatron could never explain this anomaly. Glancing at each other, friends almost ran after him.

“How do you know that? Has it happened to you before?” This was already Andrei’s question, who was shocked by the transformer’s statement no less.

“Yes,” Megatron nodded, continuing to walk, “but I still cannot understand what all this means. Everything happens regardless of my desire. Sometimes I manage to accurately reproduce past events only from the words of eyewitnesses. Expressing your language is a kind of look into the past. I ‘see’ when I don’t want it at all, but can’t do it purposefully.” He stopped and fell silent. Yalara looked at him as if seeing for the first time in her life. What he said didn’t fit into her picture of the worldview at all. If her friend was a human, the girl would call him a psychic. But before her is not a human, but a mechanized creature, albeit the highest in development, but still a robotic one. And what he said was beyond her comprehension.

“I believe you, Black Whirlwind,” Yalara decided to back down, it is clear that her friend is not in the best mood, “but... You never told me about this. And how do you do that?”

“I can’t imagine.” Megatron was surprised and at the same time scared no less than Yalara, although he carefully tried to hide it. “This has always been a part of me... That part that I could never understand and would very much like to be gone.” And he followed further down the corridor.

“So all Cybertronians can do that?” Yalara did not lag behind.

“No.”

“And Primes?” Andrei interrupted.

“Also no.”

“When did this happen for the first time?”

“Don’t remember.”

“How is this even possible?”

“Don’t know.”

“Who…”

“That’s enough!” Megatron stopped abruptly, and the humans who almost ran after him jumped in fright. “For the deaf and stupid, I repeat: I do not know what all this means. This feature of mine has always been kept secret. Now only Hook, Knockout, Ratchet and Optimus know about it now.” He stopped short, remembering that his former allies also knew, but they are all dead, including Master. “No more questions.” And the Decepticon silently went on. Glancing at each other, Andrei and Yalara hurried after him again. The transformer really didn’t want to admit how much he was alarmed and scared by this strange distinguishing feature.

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mQlETL-aLdE&feature=emb_logo)   
**

The transformer didn’t drop a word anymore along the way. He simply walked forward, without hesitation at all, until after a while they were in an incredibly large room... so large that the ceiling and floor were not visible at all, there were several levels of the platform with railings, connected by stairs and in some places there were also elevator cabins. To the right of the transformer there was a transparent pipe connecting the floor and ceiling, an unimaginable diameter. Only nothing happened inside it, but it should have been... From fuzzy recollections, he knew that a strong white-green beam was beating in this pipe before. Its once intimidating buzz indicative of the great power of energy locked up here. Shocked Megatron stopped abruptly - he recognized this place. He did, even though he was here only once together with his teacher and his two unchanging faithful helpers. A quantum generator... for the first time in his life, he saw it in action, and even on such a scale...

_“Welcome to the heart of the Alpha, Avenger.” Fallen walked a little ahead of him, not taking his eyes off his pupil, who was looking around the huge room in shock. Draconofus and Octavius didn’t lag behind them._

_“Wow...” Megatron ex-vented, looking at the tall ceilings, “Primus, what is it?”_

_“The control center,” Dragonofus explained. “This reactor gives life to the entire Alpha station; without it, it would have long ago turned into a pile of scrap metal, space debris.”_

_They climbed a spiral staircase, encircling a huge pipe made of a transparent material similar to glass, and in this pipe a stream of energy sparkled illuminating the whole space. Yes, there were simply no other sources of light here, but it was as light around as day. No, it’s not glass, Megatron said to himself, a normal glass simply wouldn’t stand it. There were six such energy columns._

_“Cool...” he muttered, cautiously squinting at the pipe, fearing that it might explode at any moment. Gazer is a source of coherent gamma radiation. The young Decepticon instantly calculated in his mind what kind of power this reactor had, and it shocked him. At the Academy Megatron was one of the best, flew brilliantly, perfectly understood military tactics and strategy, and he was also well versed in engineering, quantum and astrophysics. His Sire believed that when Megatronus Prime and his brother become co-rulers, he would also be the supreme commander of the Cybertron’s military forces, while Alpha mother believed that their younger sparkling could make an excellent scientist and head of the Science department. Probably, he could combine both positions... Megatronus really was unique. And he also loved to write. Stories, poems... That was one of his hobbies._

_But this all the past, now he didn’t even think about it anymore, now all his thoughts were occupied by the quantum reactor itself, and the processes inside it... as well as the consequences of possible loss of control over its energy. They continued to climb up until they were on the upper viewing platform, from where one could see the full scale of seen._

Megatron remembered how all this shocked him. He never expected to see something like this; at the Academy, cadets of his age hadn’t yet reached the level at which practical training could be done at scientific enterprises, and all experiments were limited to practical work in the laboratories of the Academy itself. And then Fallen told him what Megatron was so afraid of:

_“You must know something now, Avenger, this is not just a source of energy for our entire space city, but also the last line of defense, in case our enemies decide to approach the station. It is too risky to give it into the hands of any of the ill-wishers, and there are a lot of them unfortunately.”_

_“The last line of defense?” Megatron looked up from the generator’s hall and turned to the mentor in bewilderment. He continued to grin smugly, realizing that the student understood him, and, like a teacher at the Academy, asked:_

_“Tell me what will happen if turn off the containment fields?”_

_“All at once? W-well... Gamma-streams will lose their support, the nuclear conversion reaction will accelerate within three million nanoseconds... The coherence of the waves will instantly increase...” after making calculations simple for him, Megatron looked around again, noting the number of sources, “six times and...” The young transformer was dumbfounded, blinked optics and looked at his feet: “The released impulse will absorb everything at a distance of up to five Cybertronian astronomical units... and at the same time...” Megatron turned to his teacher again: “All other energy sources will be absorbed, working mechanisms will instantly burn...” The last sentence he said especially quietly: “All those living here with this outcome will instantly die... unable to even understand what happened.”_

_“That's right,” Fallen approvingly touched his left shoulder pad. “As I said: the last line of defense, all the capabilities of which we do not yet know.”_

_“Let's hope we’ll never have to figure it out,” Draconofus muttered with a rattle of flailing wings._

_Megatron again turned his gaze to the reactor beam in the nearest energy column, trying to mentally imagine the full scale of the potential destruction. No, not an explosion as such, only for everyone living here, this is unlikely to have at least some significance._

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bES2Bj59hKg&feature=emb_logo)   
**

“There you are!” Optimus’s sudden voice interrupted the flow of Megatron's memories. All three sharply turned around and saw the rest of the group arriving at once. Not knowing exactly where they got, no one began to ask questions, apparently considering this room an unusually large control center. And only Soundwave opened his mouth in surprise, his scarlet optics flashed brighter.

“Quint take it, reset me to zero...” he said unable to hold himself. “A quantum reactor...” He pointed trembling left servo to the nearest ring-shaped column: “Gazers... I didn’t know what we had... had... this...”

“I knew,” Megatron put servos on his belt, “Fallen showed me. When the reactor was still operating.”

“Disabled containment field ... emission of electromagnetic and gamma radiation... Yes, now everything is converging. Except that some automation is still in effect... Strange. My liege, why have you never told us about this?”

“The highest level of secrecy, what did you want,” Megatron threw up the servos. “You no worse than me know the meaning of the word ‘classified’." At the same time, he still looked at the human military men. They also understand what a military secret is.

“Ah... so what is it here?” Andrei finally asked, exchanging surprised looks with Yalara.

“Something that destroyed the Alpha base,” Megatron answered in an even voice. Seeing this place again, the Decepticon remembered how it happened.

“The energy field that you talked about?” the red-blue transformer clarified.

Megatron snorted. Optimus was also a genius, like him, only the main direction of the Prime-Autobot was political interaction and the settlement of legal issues. By the law of his elder brother, it was assumed that Optimus would take the place of head of the Senate. He studied other things, and was not very good in science.

“So what's with the signal?” the leader of the Decepticons turned to his signalman. The noise in his sensors got stronger. After checking the radar, Soundwave concluded:

“Looks like here. Come on.” He confidently led the entire squad to the left, where against the wall there was a whole complex of terminals and consoles with screens. One of the control panels, Megatron remembered that there were six of them here - by the number of laser columns, although the reactor was completely autonomous.

The remote control was long and bent into a semicircle. Three screens on the wall, as well as three keyboards with touch buttons on which characters unknown to humans were depicted. Also, near each group of buttons on the left was a slot for direct connection. In the past operators used this to identify themselves before starting work.

“The signal is clear,” Soundwave stated, “if the base was not abandoned, you would think that control was carried out... from here.”

“ Hmmm...” Ironhide only had time to touch one of the buttons on the central keyboard, when the entire remote control blinked all the lights at the same time, and immediately on three screens a warning sign appeared in red symbols. The mighty Autobot jerked the servo sharply: “What the... ‘Access denied’?!”

Yalara flinched. She had never seen such symbols before, but instinctively understood what they meant. Like then... on Earth. But she decided not to talk about it - Black Whirlwind is already offended because of that i. Although the initiative did belong to him.

“And what now?” voiced surprised Bulkhead.

“I'll try to connect to the system. Maybe my old code still works...” Megatron only brought the left servo to the terminal, intending to establish a connection directly, but was stopped by Yalara’s doubted question:

“Wait... Is that right?” Everyone immediately turned to her, but the girl didn’t give up: “I mean if these terminals haven’t worked for the devil knows how many years, maybe... Not worth doing it? What if it’s dangerous?”

“Actually, she’s right,” the medic unexpectedly agreed. “If the energy impulse didn’t erase the data, which is strange, then it could likely rewrite the source codes.”

“I am also against it, brother, too dangerous,” Optimus supported them. Megatron was just about to answer him, but then Soundwave came forward:

“My liege, let me do it. I’m your best technical specialist, less risk...”

“That I will screw up?” the leader of the Decepticons snapped offended. The signalman looked away, he wanted to say that there was less risk for his commander, but Megatron understood this already. And he also didn’t want to jeopardize his soldier and friend, although he decided not to give a look. “I appreciate your zeal, Sound, but you never had access to these systems, this is the highest level, only Fallen, me and...” he sighed: “You know who had access keys.”

“Those two?” the signalman guessed. Megatron nodded his helm and added quietly:

“Those two.”

“Who?” Ironhide surprised. Optimus, however, seems to have guessed who his brother is referring to. He feared for Megatron, but he also understood that no one else could connect to the foreign terminal, and if that strange signal brought them here, so far from Earth, they simply must find something. Therefore, sending Ratchet a meaningful look, Optimus sent him a closed mental message:

_‘Be ready if anything.’_

_‘I am always ready, Prime,’_ he answered.

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wev1Tz2ttso&feature=emb_logo)   
**

Megatron brought the left servo to the hub in the terminal, removed the plug from the palm of his hand and stuck it in the hole. An electrical impulse passed through all of his internal systems, causing the Decepticon to flinch. He froze, looking with an invisible gaze in front of him, columns of numbers ran through bright scarlet optics. The system worked more slowly than before, but he still managed to quickly find the right combination. Still looking in front of him, Megatronon said in a steady, unemotional voice:

“Access Code: Avenger-Alpha-D16 / 86CD-A5S7-DFNR-9356.”

_A long cybernetic corridor of multi-digit codes formed in front of him, an unknown force dragged him forward, and the Decepticon found himself in a black void, and luminous green streams snaked around him, forming some kind of computer circuits. He managed to penetrate the core of the system._

_“I'm inside,” he said into the void, addressing those who remained in the real world._

“I'm inside.” He stood in front of the control panel, looking at the monitors with an empty look and didn’t move.

“What's happening?” worried Yalara inquired in a whisper.

“Cyberconnection,” Colonel Lennox suggested, “it seems that transformers can not only remotely connect to systems, but also directly, transferring their minds right to the network.”

“Megatron,” Optimus went to his brother's left, “what do you see?”

_He looked around and took a step forward, the emptiness beneath his pedes also lit up green. The Decepticon leader looked around, went to one of the clusters of luminous lines along which the spherical lights moved, and took a closer look:_

_“ The data is fragmented...”_

“... the system’s damaged,” saying this, he still remained motionless, “I’ll try...”

_“...to read the information that survived.” He pulled the left servo towards the holographic green circuit and squeezed one of the threads, directing the output stream to the built-in holographic device._

A white lamp lit up above the central screen, projecting two huge holographic figures in full height. One of them was Fallen, and the other was a kind of big metal dragon standing on his hind legs. Only for some reason he was badly damaged... and he stood somehow strangely, holding the right servo and barely keeping himself on his pedes.

“Predator...” Soundwave immediately recognized. “What happened to him?”

“Next time I’ll destroy you,” Fallen threatened. “He needed to be immobilized, but not go to extremes. Megatronus barely survived!”

“But now he will believe us,” the subordinate, judging by the voice, was in great pain. “Everything worked out, Master...”

“Silence!” Fallen swung and with all his might hit the mechanical dragon so that he lost his balance and crashed to the floor. “You know how this Prime is important to us. If he dies - the whole plan for Unicron to fall... No need to repeat that the Key...”

Those in present looked at each other in surprise. No one except Soundwave and Megatron himself knew who the second one was here, and what the two were talking about. Optimus guessed, based on what his brother managed to tell on the way here.

_Megatron sharply jerked the servo away, feeling the connection with the holographic projector disappear. Dragonofus? The only time the Decepticon saw him damaged was when he woke up on the mentor's ship on their way to the Alpha Base._

_“Is there anything else there, sir?” he heard Soundwave’s voice from the real world._

_“No.” Megatron went to another circuit on the opposite side of the virtual corridor. “Let's see here.” He again touched the luminous streams of data, sending them to the projector._

This time the hologram depicted himself from the past and of the same Fallen next to him. Megatron was angry, it was the same conversation after the first attack on Cybertron.

“Why did you tell us to leave?”

“Because there was no point in fighting to the last ship.”

“No point?!”

“Yes, Avenger! No point!” Fallen could hit him, but did not. “There was no need to risk yourself at the first battle. Everything went as planned.”

_“This is definately not something we’re looking for.” He lowered the servo again. Where does all this come from? Did the teacher record all their conversations? But this is clearly not what they need. Megatron did not know exactly what he was supposed to find here. Why did the signal bring them here? He looked around. There must be something... capable of helping them sort out the situation. Then his attention was attracted by a group of violet schemes with yellow lights located in the distance among the same green ones. “Wait... I see something. Maybe here?”_

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q34vCME3Ve8&feature=emb_logo)   
**

_“_ _What is it, sir?” Blackout asked._

_“We will find out now,” Megatron started toward an unusual cluster of virtual circuits._

_“Be careful, brother,” the leader of the Autobots only managed to warn._

_Going almost right up the Decepticon leader again raised the left servo, intending to read the data as before, but as soon as he touched the violet stream, a powerful discharge of current pierced all the Decepticon’s systems, something captured him and began to drag it into the growing white sphere... from which came the echo of voices interrupted by an inexplicable roar that resembled... explosions..._

Megatron was sharply hit by electrucity, he cried out and fell limply to the floor. Optimus barely managed to run forward and catch his brother at the last moment. Everyone else rushed to them, startled.

“Black Whirlwind! What’s with him?! Hey, let me go...” she tried to make her way to her friend, but Andrei and Colonel Lennox didn’t let her.

“Stay back,” the military mancommanded her, “don't interfere.”

“Megatron!” the red-blue transformer was sitting on his knees on the floor, holding the lifeless frame of the Decepticon leader, the wire from his left palm was still connected to the main console. “What happened to him, Ratchet?!”

“Quiet!” the medic sharply besieged him. He took out a portable scanner and directed it to Megatron's chest, checking the readings. It seems that happened what he was afraid of... or even worse? How can it be?

Wanting to help somehow, the combat decepticon helicopter only stepped to the terminal, intending to disconnect the wire from the leader’s servo, but...

“Blackout, no!” Ratchet's loud exclamation made the whole group startle. The medic still held the scanner over the Decepticon leader’s chest plate, studying the collected evidence. “The signals from his Spark and CPU are very fuzzy and chaotic, his consciousness is still inside the system.” Ratchet hesitated and turned seriously to the militant, frozen in a daze: “If you break the connection, Megatron will die.”

There was a tense silence. Everyone with undisguised fear looked at the lifeless frame of the red-gray-black transformer in Optimus Prime’s servos. A grimace of pain froze on Megatron's face...

_...from a deafening unexpected howling alarm he abruptly went online and almost head over heels rolled off the berth, looking wildly around. The lamps on the ceiling in his living room now glowed red for some reason, and behind the door, in addition to the warning roar of warning systems, some strange sounds resembled a rattle, as well as someone else's voices. Not understanding what was happening, Megatron almost automatically jumped out of his living compartment and barely knocked Blackout in a hurry to him._

_“Commander!”_

_“What happened?..”_

_“We’re under attack!”_

_“Attention! Code red! The enemy is approaching!” announced a voice in Cybertron language. “All military units prepare for battle. Residents and ordinary staff - immediately go to shelters. This is not a drill!”_

_The narrow windows of the Alpha’s dome began to close with metal shutters, but both transformers managed to see the star ships approaching them. Many starships of the Cybertron’s fleet..._

_“How did this happen?!” Megatron demanded, looking at the city beneath them._

_“I don’t know, sir,” the Decepticon helicopter shook with his small helm, “they came out of nowhere, I immediately hurried to warn you.”_

_The leader was completely at a loss. How? How did the enemy discover their main HQ? Moreover, why was this attack so unexpected? Need to do something. But what? However before the transformer managed to come up with something, a mounted communicator beeped on his left forearm._

_Megatron pressed the call button, and a small holographic screen appeared on his left servo, on which he saw his mentor._

_“We have an unforeseen situation, Avenger,” Fallen said in a steady, cold voice, “will have to act quickly, listen to my command...”_

_At this moment the whole station shuddered, a deafening rattle sounded. Judging by the sounds outside the protective dome, the space battle has already begun. All the viewing windows were closed, and powerful bulbs lit up in the dome, somewhat reminiscent of stars, but there was plenty of light from them so as not to put the systems into night vision mode._

_“Master! How could this happen?!” Megatron looked around searching for answers._

_“It seems like we have traitors are in our midst,” the mentor answered. “Enemy ships used our same input codes and circumvented the defense. Now this is not the main thing. Avenger, concentrate! We need to act!”_

_Megatron came to his senses. The teacher is right. He is a leader, and he makes decisions. He knows better, and probably already came up with a plan. But if they are lucky enough to find out who framed them so..._

_“Tell me what to do, sir.” The apprentice was ready for anything. “Give a command, and we will join the battle! We will show who is in charge here! We...”_

_“…need to leave.”_

_“...will defeat them! huh? What? What?!”_

_“You heard right, Avenger.” Fallen said as calmly as before. “However Cybertron found out about our location, it doesn’t matter now. But we can still turn the situation in our favor.”_

_“How do we do this if we run away?”_

_“Here and now we can’t stand it.” Fallen already began to lose patience. A new sharp blow to the dome outside, Megatron scaredly raised his heln up. “We have to leave... for a while. The Alpha base defense systems will deal with our enemies. And then we'll be back.”_

_Megatron hesitatedly looked at Blackout standing nearby. Yes, he understood what Master wants to do, but this didn’t inspire confidence. If this is what Megatron was thinking about, then the situation is really extremely serious._

_“What’s the plan, sir?” He asked as calmly as possible._

_“A half an hour for the evacuation. The countdown has begun. Take the ships subordinate to you as far as possible from the station, take on board as many Decepticons as you can, be it soldiers of civilians, you hear me? As many as possible. Go into hyperspace and head to the Beta object. The coordinates are in your flagship computer.”_

_“What about you?” the student was worried. “What will happen to the others?” Again, somewhere above, a blow and explosion, from which Megatron and Blackout simultaneously crouched, a small hole formed in the dome._

_“Quint take it!-“ the Decepticon helicopter cursed._

_“We will catch up, do not worry. Your task is to get everyone you can from the station. This is an order, Avenger, follow it!” And the connection broke._

_They looked at each other in confusion. This is all unrealistic, Megatron thought, some sort of nonsense, everything that was happening didn’t fit his head. How could enemies find their main base? Fallen said their own security codes were involved... Who? When? Why?_

_“Orders, sir?” along with Blackout’s question another blow from the outside shook the metal dome. Megatron didn’t know what to do, in this situation he had only one thing left to do: trust his mentor._

_“You heard Harbinger’s order,” the leader answered deafly, looking at his feet, and then turned to his comrade again, calmly and clearly ordered: “We leave.” Next, on the way to the elevators, Megatron, putting two fingers to his right temple, called his main liaison person through the communication channel: “Soundwave, come in. Where are you?”_

_“Commander!” the assistant immediately answered. “I'm in the main control center, something unimaginable is going on here! They appeared completely unexpected and immediately opened fire! Communication channels are broken, I lost contact with Starscream, but we are ready to join the battle at your command.”_

_Blackout and Megatron were already in the elevator, and the gunman pressed some button, the leader didn’t look at that._

_“Should I give the order to attack?” the signalman asked again._

_“No,” Megatron answered a little later. “Harbinger ordered our fleet to begin the evacuation of civilians and move to another facility.” Megatron clenched the digits of his left servo: “Soundwave, we are leaving. We have nineteen minutes left.” Actually, twenty-six remained before the explosion, but the combat Decepticon knew that they also needed time to retreat._

_“Leaving? Why?” in elevated tones asked the coherent. “But what about...”_

_“Out of the question. This is the order of the supreme commander,” Megatron sharply interrupted, “nineteen minutes to evacuate. And give me Starscream’s last coordinates. I will find him myself. Wait for me on the Avenger’s bridge, the ship must be ready for departure when we return.”_

_“Yes, sir.” Communication disconnected. At the same time, Megatron received Scream’s last location._

_When the doors of the elevator car opened, from all ends in parallel with the alarms followed Soundwave’s warning from about the urgent evacuation of the station. Civilians were obliged to go to the hangars in the sectors Kappa-7a, 89e, 7c and 83u; Mu-1v, 75m and 23x; Tetta-12 and 7e; Lambda-25, 26s and 27k, as well as Omicron-4u, 68r, 63s and 1e. Megatron's assistant, as always, faithfully performed his duties, and the leader knew that at least this master’s order would be executed. He was now worried about something completely different: he couldn’t fly away without Starscream... and his whole team. He knows this, but accompanying him Blackout – does not._

_“Nineteen minutes to evacuate? Sir, what does that mean?”_

_“What you heard,” Megatron said, tracking the remaining time by the internal chronometer._

_They quickly ran, crossing entire sectors of residential areas in the direction where comrades were last seen. On the way, Lugnut joined them, who at that time, following Soundwave’s directions, was heading to their flagship. The battle continued outside, but even in some places the enemies managed to break through the protective corps of the space city and get inside, several small ships were under the dome. In some places, shooting was heard on the streets - it were the defense turrets that came into activity, as well as combat detachments entered the battle. In another time Megatron would also have come to grips and helped them, but now... The transformer’s spark was compressed from torment, which he could not tell them... to none of them. To bypass one of the especially large skirmishes, he and Blackout had to change shape and fly, but in the air, without battles with drones, it could not do. And so, when another enemy salvo struck the dome, Megatron stopped abruptly and looked up in a daze: through the holes he discerned the familiar features of the flagship cruiser of the Cybertron fleet._

_In the main reactor’s control of the base, Fallen, standing at the terminal with a large screen, gave the last orders to Octavius and Draconofus: they had to sacrifice almost all the ships entrusted to them, and at a decisive moment also retreat to a safe distance. This unscheduled battle could be decisive, the enemy intended to tear his main weapon out of Fallen's hands, and he was ready to risk everything to save it. Megatron will fulfill his order, and then... They will start anew, in a new place... but they will continue the war until complete victory._

_“Sir!” Dragonofus appeared on the screen. “The ship Sentinel in sight... but they do not come close.”_

_“So force them do it,” Fallen ordered. The Sentinel is Cybertron's flagship... If she is here, then... "Bring the entire enemy fleet as close to the base as possible and retreat.”_

_“There's nowhere to retreat, Red Arrow, it's over.” Came the cold voice of the ruler of Cybertron. Fallen startled and, disconnecting from Predator, slowly turned around. A few dozen meters from him stood a mighty black Autobot with a combat spear in the right serco. His armor sparkled in the light of the emergency lights, and his blue optics burned with a thirst for revenge. But even in the expression of his face plate there was some... tragic disappointment._

_“Titanus Prime,” Fallen grinned, two sharp, long blades coming out of his arms, as red and black as his armor, “what a meeting. A spectacular appearance,” he simultaneously calculated the path of retreat. “Although, according to the rules of good form, it would be worthwhile to first notify the receiving party of an imminent visit or at least knock.”_

_In response his Autobot twin brother grinned bitterly:_

_“Just as you informed us of your return on the day of the first attack? I did the same as you.”_

_“At least we didn’t use your security codes, but went out into the open, as befits real warriors. If the traitor survives this battle, a slow and extremely painful death awaits him anyway._

_“Red Arrow...” Titanus looked at him bitterly, “what have you done? Why? We had to be co-rulers of Cybertron, to become the guarantor of peace and justice for all its inhabitants. But you... why did you betray your own people, Red Arrow?”_

_“Don't you dare talk to me about peace and justice! This is all another Autobot silly lie. Now I am Harbinger!” Fallen replied proudly. “And for what you did to me, I swore that I would take the most dear from you and had already reached the goal by half. Megatronus is mine, and soon the Key will be in my hands. But for this I do not need your other sparkling, my student will do everything himself - destroy him.”_

_“This will never happen,” Titanus pointed a spear at him. “I will take Megatronus back and put an end to this senseless war here and now.”_

_“Well, you try it,” Fallen said, and rushed into the enemy with all his fierce power. But Titanus didn’t let him be taken by surprise. A furious battle ensued. Prime versus Prime... Confrontation of the Highest._

_Megatron, Lugnut and Blackout almost got to the right place, but a whole unit of Cybertron’s fighters blocked their path. But only their commander noticed the Decepticons and called him Megatronus Prime, then suddenly military transformers fighters in the amount of six soldiers fell on top of them. Starscream, diving towards the leader, landed close by and reproachedly declared:_

_“I thought you would never show up.”_

_“You thought wrong!” Megatron snorted in response, dodging a blaster shot. Sixteen minutes remained before the explosion, which means they only have nine to get to the ship. “Harbinger announced the evacuation, we need to leave now.”_

_Starscream just wanted to clarify, but at that moment the Autobot pushing Blackout to the side pointed the gun straight at the red-gray-black transformer... Megatron didn’t even understand how the Seeker pulling him aside took a shot in the chest himself... Wildly roared Lagnet threw a grenade in response. The explosion rumbled... Megatron ordered to retreat regardless of whether any of the enemy soldiers remained alive or not._

_Fallen and Titanus fought equally violently and were almost equal in strength, but their intentions were completely different. The ruler of Cybertron simply didn’t see any other way out, he couldn’t allow the criminal who unleashed this large-scale war and kidnapped his younger sparkling to go unpunished... And yet, this is his brother, who once bore the name of Red Arrow Prime... he should not have turned... into this. Fallen wanted revenge for everything that was done to him... He was still faithful to his convictions and was not going to give up. When the next explosion shook the station, several large ceiling segments collapsed at once. Fallen managed to teleport to the side, but Titanus, who didn’t have this ability, got under the rubble. In contrast to his brother in dexterity, speed and ability to move in space, the ruler of Cybertron possessed incredible physical power and could get out, but the battle with his peer somewhat exhausted him._

_The foolishly laughing Fallen picked up a rolling spear and went up to the defeated enemy, pointing the charged tip precisely into his chest in the red sign of the Autobots. The scarlet optics of the red-black transformer blazed menacingly:_

_Maybe you took away my Matrix, but not my powers. It was not worth coming here. Want to know what I did with your sparkling? I turned off his Matrix, didn’t deprive, as you did to, but turned it off. It’s still in place, although Megatronus does not feel it.”_

_“Monster...” the ruler of Cybertron angrily. “I’ll get you for that...”_

_But Fallen at that moment brought a spear over his helm and pierced Titanus’s chest with a pointed tip... The enemy made no sound, all the incredible pain that paralyzed his frame was reflected only on his face plate. Discarding the battle spear, Fallen made the last farewell gesture and teleported from under the new segments flying from above._

_They ran as fast as they could, sometimes they even had to transform and fly. Megatron was dragging the seriously wounded comrade on himself, and this somewhat slowed him down. But he simply couldn’t leave Scream behind, his close friend, although he, being on the verge of consciousness, asked the leader to leave him and save himself. The path they traveled in a few minutes seemed to Megatron an eternity: explosions, howling sirens, destruction... They were led by Blackout, covered Lugnut and a few more Decepticons. And there was very little time left._

_They managed to get to the ship three minutes before the energy explosion. Megatron handed Starscream to Blackout, who, having suspected the closest member of the team, ordered to help:_

_“To the medical center. Immediately.”_

_The other nodded, and together they dragged the Seeker to the elevator to the desired level. Now on their ship the number of passengers exceeded several times. Megatron headed straight to the bridge, where there were already all the necessary crew members, including Soundwave. Lugnut, who simply didn’t know where to put himself, also followed him._

_“Take off!” Megatron rushed to the bridge and clapped his hands with a metal ringing. The huge Decepticon Cyclops let out a surprised sigh - he had never been in this part of the ship._

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NnBonEBOcqc&feature=emb_logo)   
**

_The space cruiser quickly left the dock and began to move away from the Alpha station, around which the space battle continued. Their ship was followed by others who obeyed them, and each had a large number of Decepticons, who had simply lived at that station for many tens or perhaps thousands of years._

_“Increase speed,” Megatron ordered, standing in front of the captain’s chair, “we are still in the danger zone.”_

_The subordinates didn’t ask about anything, they simply followed the order, no matter who thought about what. Only Megatron knew the truth._

_With dim optics looking at the screen of a disruptive terminal nearby, lying under the rubble, Titanus Prime suddenly realized everything. He lose. He didn’t save his son and, moreover, killed many others. Gathering all the last strength the ruler of Cybertron sent a signal to his deputy to get the fleet away from the station..._

_“Lightning ... Optimus... Megatronus...” the three most dear names for him... Names of those whom he will never see again. It should be not like this... Everything should be different... Maybe he prevent his brother turn on this path... Then Red Arrow wouldn’t become a traitor and a murderer... What happened to him? When? Under what circumstances? This Titanus didn’t know, and will never know. Summoning the energy of the Ancients, the Prime Autobot tried to convey the last message to his Decepticon sparkling: **"You are a Prime, Megatronus, you can stop this madness."**_

_And everything around was swallowed by a dazzlingly bright flash without any sound..._

_Already from far away, standing on the bridge of the Avenger, Megatron watched a luminous electromagnetic cocoon growing from the bowels of the Alpha station first swallowed it, and then the spaceships fighting around... A second before that, the Decepticon felt for a moment that that something invisible and very familiar passed through his chest armor and touched the spark itself..._

_“You are a Prime, Megatronus,” a voice said in his head, “you can stop this madness.”_

_...and then disappeared._

_And at that moment Megatron realized that for those who didn’t have time to get out of the station or were close to it, everything was over... At one moment there were no enemies or allies... No teacher. They are no more. Realizing this, Megatron felt himself lost... abandoned again, betrayed and lonely... You could have prevented this, reproached his inner voice, could have stopped it, it is your fault._

_“I know...” the Decepticon said, barely audible, turning to himself, “my fault...” The transformer lowered his helm mournfully. “Master, I failed you... I let you down.”_

His optics abruptly turned on, trembling from alien electrical impulses went through the frame, which gave off in severe pain in the CPU. Not understanding where he was, Megatron tried to sit down, but he was immediately seized by someone’s’ servos on both sides.

“Calm down, don’t make sudden movements,” the Decepticon recognized Ratchet in that voice, and suddenly realized where they were... So it wasn’t true... But so realistic...

“Black Whirlwind?” This worried voice made him startle.

“Megatronus, how do you feel? Can you hear me?” Optimus cautiously asked him. Ratchet again directed the scanning device to the leader of the Decepticons and asked him not to move.

“Lord Megatron, are you alright?” Soundwave asked carefully.

The Decepticon leader made a new attempt to rise, this time the servos of the comrades who supported him slightly helped him. Megatron was shaking, despite his weakness, he felt a strong need to tell everyone what happened here... many hundreds of years ago.

“I saw...” he covered up the dim optics and laid his left hand on his chest, “ saw how it was.”

“What are you talking about?” Ratchet got up and carefully disconnected the wire of his servo from the terminal.

“The destruction of the Cybertron’s fleet...” Megatron looked straight ahead, not paying attention to anyone or anything around, his voice was trembling. “I saw how Titanus Prime died.”

“Our Sire?” Optimus’s faceplate was distorted by shock, he still supported reclining Megatron.

“He fought with Fallen... who wanted to get some Key... I don’t know what it was, but it turns out I had to get it...”

“What kind of Key?” Ironhide asked in surprise.

“The one that was always was under your nose, Megatronus Prime, and even closer,” came a rough metal voice from behind. Everyone started and synchronously turned to the source. Out of the darkness, three giant robotic hemispheres with many metal tentacles sprang up.

“What the hell?” Colonel Lennox said stunned.

“Quintessons...” Ironheid growled, slowly stepping forward and blocking both leaders. Blackout stood beside him, ready for anything.

**Soundtracks (with episodes of the chapter):**

1) Independence Day OST - Mutha Ship; (approach)

2) Terminator II OST - Main Theme; (Megatron’s chaotic memories)

3) Independence Day 2 OST - How Did They Get the Lights On !; (Megatron, Yalara and Andrei go to the reactor)

4) Total Recall OST - The Mutant; (Megatron recalls when he first saw gazers)

5) Independence Day 2 OST - Inside the African Ship; (Fallen's Secret Records)

5) Independence Day OST - Evacuation; (attack on the Alpha base)

6) Armageddon OST - The Shuttle Crash (escape from the station)


	30. Part 2. Chapter 11. Diversion.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team managed to escape... For now.

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RfOso3O3EDo&feature=emb_logo)  
**

“What a surprise,” the creature on the left creaked in the human language, it is likely that absolutely all those present were able to understand the conversation, “we were waiting for visitors, but so many...”

Enemies, flashed in Yalara’s mind. Danger, for some reasons she knew that these creatures were by no means friendly, and not only because of their frightening appearance and size. In terms of height, considering the length of the tentacles, they were the same as their Cybertronian friends. These creatures are a threat, the girl knows this, because Megatron knows this. They are the enemies of Cybertron, and, consequently, of Earth.

The leader of the Decepticons slowly got up, supported by the leader of the Autobots, he still felt weak, so he didn’t push away brother who offered help. All members of the group froze, as if struck by thunder, each of them mentally tried to realize the essence of what was going on. The voltage of transformers’ energy fields could easily give rise to an electrical reaction. Quintessons? Here? These creatures haven’t been seen since... No, Megatron knew who they were... Allies of his mentor... Not the same as they once were. Modified, they so wanted to be like the current Cybertronians, the more developed stage of the evolution of mechanoids, these creatures were significantly inferior in mental and physical indicators, and also didn’t have the ability to change form.

_“This base is a home for Decepticons and... hmm... our allies.”_

_“They look like us, but they are not Decepticons, and there’s something in them... repulsive, or... Don’t know…"_

Only later he learn the truth, which had to be accepted, because there were no other options. The master’s arguments were extremely convincing, and at that moment was much more important to focus on the war with Cybertron. Although Megatron didn’t approve of this, especially when he learned how close these allies were to him. No, it would be better if he didn’t know at all.

“What in Unicron’s...” Ironhide was ready to open fire at any time. He hated these creatures even more than Decepticons in the past. The Quintessons despised all current Cybertronians, hoping if not enslaving them, then destroying them precisely, without dividing them into clans.

“Why are we so surprised?” the Quintesson on the right giggled, playfully waving tentacles. “Did you really expect to follow the beacon and find no one here?”

“We did, but certainly not your brethren,” Blackout behaved more restrained than Ironhide, but with all the tension of his energy field he showed the dislike for these creatures. “So the attack on Earth is your job?”

“Ours, but not quite,” the Quintesson in the center grinned, “we all have our own commanders, and the orders of our superiors are not discussed. This is a direct violation of subordination.” His burning eyes focused on Megatron: “Isn’t that right, Agent D-16?”

Megatron flinched. That... that was his code name, D-16 - the call sign, the encryption to confuse the enemy. Everyone knew Avenger, one of the head commanding officers of Lord Harbinger, but... who is Agent D-16? Megatron himself often participated in secret missions, as did his past comrades Octavius and Draconofus. The ADO team, they called themselves...

“D-16?” Optimus repeated in surprise. He had heard this designation before, the first time it was when he accidentally overheard a conversation between Titanus Prime and one of his commanders, but had no idea who or what they were talking about. And only later he learned that it was a certain top-level enemy spy, smart, quick and dangerous, more than once he was one of those who foiled the plans of individual military operations. The ruler ordered to capture this Despepticon by any means, but the condition was precisely to capture, and not to kill. In no case do not kill.

“What does D-16 mean?” Yalara looked in surprise at Megatron, who stared with a predatory gaze at the Quintesson saying this. If a flash of optics could incinerated one in place...

“The code name of our leader during the war, a short version of 'Diversionist-16',” Soundwave explained quietly. Like everyone else he didn’t feel any joy from meeting these creatures, although in the past they fought shoulder to shoulder, since they all obeyed one Fallen Prime.

The girl made an understanding sound, it seems she still doesn’t know much about her friend. And then Yalara caught herself thinking that she was thinking absolutely not about that! They ran into enemies, very serious enemies, and humans here are completely helpless here. If it comes to a fight, all hope is only on Cybertronian friends.

“Looks like you know a lot?” Megatron, although he looked at the Quintesson in the center, perfectly recorded what was happening around. They are not yet visible, but the signals are clear, the group is surrounded.

 _‘Feel that?'_ Optimus addressed all the nearby transformers via the internal comlink. The Quintessons shouldn’t have been able to detect this; for them such negotiations are unavailable - like telepathy for most of the humans.

 _‘Insecticon drones,’_ Ironhide responded.

_‘A lot of them,’_ Blackout looked around, and Soundwave even named their exact number. Megatron also instantly calculated everything and now wondered how to get out of this situation, and also not let humans die. Transformers can stand up for themselves, humans have no chance, they shouldn’t be here at all. She shouldn’t be here...

“Oh, we know a lot of things, Avenger,” the hemisphere with tentacles to the left of its leader made a sound like a chuckle, “even more than you think.”

Megatron's eyepieces viciously narrowed. They drag out time hope to distract, and then crush numerical superiority. It was a trap, and they got right into it. Think, Megatron, think, he told himself, you've been in worse situations. Yes, maybe he had, but then circumstances were completely different. In those days he was either alone, or there were allies nearby, all of whom were capable of standing up for themselves. Once she had already participated with him in the battle, but... he had to come to the rescue anyway.

“But what does this all mean?” Optimus interjected, also stepping forward. His harsh demanding voice interrupted Megatron's stream of chaotic thoughts. “What is the connection between this abandoned station and the attack on Earth?”

“The straightest one,” the Quintesson answered right away. “The goals of our leaders are truly grandiose, since they decided to use the once destroyed station again. They knew that you would come here.”

Megatron exchanged glances with Soundwave and Blackout. They knew? Is Fallen really guiding the enemies? But Optimus destroyed him... Or not? Maybe it was the same deception? Megatron couldn’t even think that Teacher survived the explosion here...

“Of course, it was worth a lot of work to restore at least part of what was destroyed during the battle with the Cybertron fleet. Whoever this traitor is, the one who transmitted the input codes to the enemy, if he’s still functioning, he cannot escape the wrath of our leader.”

Megatron shuddered: the words of this Quintesson evoked another vivid memory in his processor. Despair, confusion, annoyance... That moment when he absolutely didn’t know what to do. Megatron had previously fallen into situations where, it would seem, there was no way out, but then... his whole new world simply disappeared in an instant...

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode (skip first 18 seconds)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l18y5SJqc30&feature=emb_logo)  
**

_They couldn’t believe neither their optical sensors nor the instruments of the ship. Literally in seconds two powerful fleets perished right in front of them. There was no one left, only the flagship Avenger and the nine and a half dozen large and small space ships that rescued civilians following them, as Fallen ordered. They should have taken many more, but not all the ships managed to move away from the station to a safe distance._

_By Megatron’s order, space reconnaissance probes were sent to the scene, but they couldn’t find anything at all. Then the Avenger’s captain, making sure that there was no longer a radiation threat, gathered a small detachment of five members of his strike combat group, which included Blackout and Lugnut, and on a small reconnaissance shuttle the six of them decided to fly around the Alpha base. The rational part of his CPU the Decepticon was aware of what had happened, but didn’t want to admit it. He hoped to find at least someone, be it friend or foe, alive. Soundwave wanted to go with them, but Megatron told him to stay on the bridge and keep in touch._

_Megatron himself piloted the shuttle. Lugnut and Blackout took places on either side of him, and three more Decepticons sat behind them. The flight took only a couple of minutes, and now the small ship was among the lifeless debris of the newly formed cemetery of battle space cruisers, the Alpha station was surprisingly silent and lifeless. Previously it always greeted the returning transformers with the bright brilliance of many lights, and now..._

_“No signs of life, commander,” Blackout pressed a couple of buttons on the right and checked the monitors, “what ever this explosion was, everyone in the affected area died. As if...” the militant paused, collecting his thoughts, and then put forward his hypothesis: “As if something just consumed their Sparks, it also burned all the ships’ electronics. There are no signals... at all.”_

_No signs of life, Megatron repeated bitterly to himself, his digits gripping the control lever harder. He knew, he knew everything. The last line of defense. Draconofus once said that he hoped they would never have to cross that line. Now he is gone, there is no Teacher either... They all died, and he did nothing. All because of me, Megatron thought, their shuttle was finishing the fly around the lifeless space station, now the time has come to return to the ship. I had to help them somehow... Don’t know how, but I had to, the Decepticon continued to mentally reproach himself, trying his best not to show others how desperate he was. What to do now... It's my fault..._

_“Your fault is only in the unwillingness to listen,” someone's voice suddenly reproached him... or even an echo of voices. Megatron flinched, involuntarily recalling the events of the first battle in the orbit of Cybertron and looked around in surprise, but the others, judging by their behavior, didn’t hear anything. I must be hearing things, he thought, and suddenly, just as then, something invisible touched his chest armor, passed through it, and again the feeling of cold emptiness around the spark chamber receded. “I cannot help you while you resist me, while you deny your true self, Megatron... Megatronus Prime...”_

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=35Zdv8yCfz8&feature=emb_logo)  
**

“Megatronus Prime... The Decepticon, who has denied his origin for so long, what’s changed?” the leading Quintesson’s voice was surprisingly calm, but Megatron was starting to get angry. “You flew far away from Earth in such a small detachment, not to mention your native Cybertron. A risky undertaking, though... Everything is quite predictable, our lord...”

Megatron startled, suddenly images appeared in his head that he hadn’t seen before: some strange dark room, a panoramic window, a view of the silent mysterious cosmic void and a scattering of tens of thousands of stars, and a shadow... a tall, spiky shadow with burning red lights where the eyes should be. Somehow this silhouette seemed familiar to him, and at the same time it was a stranger.

“...knew you would come here.”

The obsession disappeared. Megatron ran his left servo across the chest plate, suddenly realizing that he was just seeing fragments of memories of this very Quintesson. Their impulses are not the same as those of modern Cybertronians, they are much more primitive, otherwise the lord of the Decepticons would be able to intercept more. Damn unusual ability, Megatron could never control it, everything turned out spontaneously: no, no, and memories of others appear in his CPU. If in the past he had agreed to undergo a lengthy detailed examination, as Ratchet insisted, as Alphas recommended him at first, maybe now he could completely control this ability. One thing leader of the Decepticons understood for sure: these Quintessons don’t know who is their master, they have never seen anything more than his shadow.

“Ii shav tote imas nidopsog lalsop shiovs koretsesh titertv saan?” in Cybertronian language he specified with the utmost contempt.

“I'm sorry, what?” asked the Quintesson in the center, he leaned towards the transformers, but changed his mind in time and stopped. The other two menacingly clanged tentacles.

“What you heard. You are just henchmen, right?” Megatron also took two steps forward, he knew that a fight was inevitable, and only hoped to anger them. The Quintessons were dumbfounded, these creatures could easily succumb to emotions, he knew from past experience, and if they are properly pissed off, they lose their ability to think sensibly and can make mistakes. How even his former teacher was able to them allies... one could only guess. Megatron grinned, seeing the enemies reaction, and repeated already louder: “Henchmen who didn’t even see their master in the face.”

“Brother...” Optimus began carefully, Ironhide and Blackout looked at each other. Ratchet felt how all his internal systems tensed - he never forgot about this unusual ability of Megatron and immediately guessed everything.

“You only saw his shadow, right?” the leader of the Decepticons calmly continued, ignoring his comrades. “It’s probably scary to receive orders from someone you don’t know, but are afraid of...” The Decepticon’s optics flashed, he now copied his past teacher a little, hoping to scare them, Fallen taught him how to suppress an enemy psychologically: “After all, the worst of all is the unknown , yes?”

What does this mean, Yalara managed to think. They continued to be surrounded.

“Intercepted our signals?” said the Quintesson on the right, that made Megatron start up in surprise, he didn’t expect that his secret was known to anyone else. “Yes, we know about your possibilities. A rare feature among Cybertronians. Rare, but, nevertheless, you are not the first to have this gift.”

“What gift, what is he talking about?” Bulkhead surprised.

“Beats me,” Ironhide answered.

“Later,” Ratchet interrupted them both. Now it was not the main thing, Megatron himself has to decide whether to tell others about his ability or not. But this is when they all get out of there. If they get out.

Now, no one doubted how bad everything was. Five triangular jets already familiar from the past descended and hovered in the air, they clanged into battle robots, still hanging in the air on small thrust engines located on their backs, and even all the distant dark walls flared up in dozens or even hundreds of blue lights.

“Wow...” one of the military men gasped.

“What is it?” Andrei was confused.

It could have looked beautiful, if it weren’t so deadly: Insecticon drones, small mechanized insects, inanimate ones, without any hint of intelligence. Real Insecticons are also not very smart, but usually larger than transformers. Megatron remembered that it was because of them Elita-1 became Arachnia, he saved her and accepted into his team...

“We have a numerical superiority, your chances are practically zero, and there’s no point in fighting, we’ll only waste time. But you can limit losses.”

“How so?” Bulkhead didn’t understand.

“Give up. Our Lord needs only Primes, we agree to let the rest go, this is his condition. What do you say, Avenger D-16? You and your brother come with us, and your friends won’t be hurt. They will be able to safely return to Earth.”

“No, Black Whirlwind, do not agree,” Megatron heard Yalara’s startled whisper from the side. The Decepticon, of course, understood that it was a lie, Quintessons wouldn’t let anyone go, but the statement that their leader wants to see him and Optimus...

“And why does your... Lord need us?” Megatron could try to read information from Quintessons’ memories, only if they really knew something. As he called them, the henchmen.

If the attacks are directed by Fallen, then it is clear why he wants to see Megatron, however... Optimus has nothing to do with it. Although it is precisely the leader of the Autobots struck his Master a decisive blow.

“We cannot say that...”

 _‘Optimus, don’t you dare to agree,’_ Ironhide warned him, ‘they will destroy everyone all the same.’

 _‘I know,’_ the leader of the Red Sign answered.

“That is, you don’t know,” Megatron put his hands on his belt, he was ready for battle, but waited for the right moment, humans shouldn’t get underfoot, he sent a message to Optimus to tell humans to leave. With the signals of the Matrix in his chest, the Decepticon leader felt that if Yalara suffered, he wouldn’t take responsibility for his actions.

“Avenger, you don’t even know what is really happening...”

 _‘On my mark,’_ Megatron warned everyone via the inner comlink. The energy fields of other Cybertronians reacted positively. Optimus also ordered all humans to move away as far as possible, and they slowly began to retreat. Andrei tightly squeezed Yalara's right hand and led her along.

Unfortunately, even if Quintessons couldn’t hear the transformers’ high-frequency conversations on the behavior of organic creatures they understood everything.

“It is stupid, however, since you refuse to do it the easy way, it will be the hard way then,” their leader concluded.

 _‘He talks too much, I'm tired of waiting,’_ Ironhide couldn’t stand it.

 _‘Two seconds,'_ Megatron has already analyzed that humans are at a relatively safe distance. Yalara, Andrei, just don’t do stupid things, he thought, I can’t be in several places at the same time.

“You two were born as Primes, but not one of you even realizes the true power of a Matrix of Leadership.”

“And you, I dare to assume, know more about it than us?” Optimus specified defiantly, clenching his fists, which at the next moment transformed into powerful blasters.

“Yes.” The central Quintesson's eyes blazed. “We do.” And all three, without saying a word, waved their elongated tentacles towards the group of transformers and humans in front of them.

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iPCOnh5jxkg&feature=emb_logo)  
**

“Now!” Megatron barked, dodging the attack. All transformers simultaneously jumped in different directions and opened fire. The Quintessons also bounced, the whole huge room echoed from a metal rattle and buzzing, the blue lights on the walls set in motion, and immediately out of the darkness a lot of mechanical insects appeared, looking like huge mosquitoes, somewhere in half the average human height, only instead of noses they had blasters ...

“Get off the line of fire!” Ironhide shouted to humans.

Then everything happened too quickly. A swarm of mechanical giant mosquitoes, as well as Quintessons and triangular fighters hanging in the air, rushed into battle. The military men, Andrei and Yalara, by Colonel Lennox’s oered, left the vehicles and retreated to the walls. Running in space suits was not an easy task, but if you want to live, you'll have to. Ironhide and Blackout stood up to protect the surviving earthlings. Only the Decepticon helicopter didn’t provide support for long: he preferred to conduct an air battle in the alternative form. Like Lugnut, his other form of the Cybertronian fighter jet was much more maneuverable than that of his comrade. The rest of the humans were pushed back by enemies.

The leader of the Decepticons remembered that the control room was equipped with its own defense system and, having asked Soundwave to provide him cover, flew to the console on one of the platforms a level lower, not stopping firing from annoying insects. When the liaison landed nearby, he again connected to the system using his authorization code and launched the defenceprotocols, while indicating to the system all friendly subjects, the rest were marked as hostile targets to be destroyed.

Holes immediately opened from the floor and walls in many places, from them appeared laser turrets, which instantly started firing into Insecticons. One of the Quintessons was also burned by a random but accurate shot. Megatron disconnected from the control panel and clenched his fists at chest level, enjoying the effect.

“Great!” Soundwave praised. Then they had to jump in different directions, so as not to fall under a hail of blaster charges from an enemy fighter diving at them.

Heading left and jumping to his feet again, Megatron exchanged glances with his assistant and shouted:

“Together then! Hurricane attack!”

The signalman nodded in response, they both took off and, turning into supersonic jets, began to move in opposite directions in an upward spiral. Cybertronian fighters moved faster and faster, creating a powerful turbulent flow, that captured fourteen mechanical insects that froze in place, unable to cope with the air pressure. The leader of the Decepticons and his assistant increased speed even more, and Megatron accelerated so much that it was almost impossible to detect him with the naked eye. He felt some strange surge of energy, this has happened to him twice recently: on the day of the attack, when he defended human friends, and during the battle near the navy ship, when he intercepted the attacker, that was going to ram the carrier. The trapped mechanoids trembled under the influence of air jets that hit them and began to bend unnaturally with a rattle sound, gradually losing limbs... and after a few seconds it was all over. Megatron and Soundwave scattered in different directions, pouring plasma fire on other attackers, and the twisted remains of the defeated Insecticon drones collapsed into a dark abyss.

“Wow...” Andrei marveled. “Did you see that?”

“Like Black Wind from grandmother's fairy tale...” Yalara whispered in shock, hiding behind the wide ledges in the wall with Andrei and the military men.

After making another turn and somersault, Megatron landed on the platform higher, where his brother and the Autobot medic were. Blackout flew not very high above them, also shooting Insecticons in the air.

“It was a very risky maneuver,” Optimus casually reproached the Decepticon leader, deep in Spark, relieved that his brother and Soundwave hadn’t crippled either themselves or anyone of the group, there were already many who wanted to do it. To his great surprise Megatron sharply bounced to the red-blue transformer and, threatening his left index digit, hissed:

“Never, you hear me? Never ever teach me how to fly!”

“Actually, Optimus is right, Meteor,” Ratchet supported his friend. From this both of them, the medic and Megatron, flinched. Meteor... For a long time he didn’t hear this nickname. Ratchet called him so for the overspeed that the Decepticon possessed even at a young age. Megatron began to fly before he spoke the first word. The medic still remembers that sweet seeker-sparkling that Megatron was once...

But the leader of the Decepticons didn’t have time to answer: an explosion rang out over their heads, and the transformers saw a downed enemy green triangular fighter fly rotating directly from above onto the central platform. Directly to the place where, for some reason, Yalara ran out into the open space and Andrei was trying to pull her back to the shelter. Megatron’s spark stopped in a daze, he wouldn’t be able to reach friends in such a short period of time ...

Focus on the goal... Concentrate the energy of your spark ... Imagine clearly the place where you want to be, and take a mental step... Teleportation. Fallen tried to teach him this before the war. And once Megatron succeeded... It was only because of being so worried he moved generally outside of Cybertron. On a flying by asteroid.

After that incident he no longer wanted to do anything like this, and the dream of instantly ‘jumping’ in space like his teacher, remained a dream. Megatron more focused on speed. Now this is not enough.

I have to save them, have to protect them, he thought, recalling the sensations that he experienced during the first and only successful teleportation. The spark in his chest beat more often, the impulse from the Matrix passed through the whole body, Megatron closed his metal eyelids and...

“Watch out!!!” Someone shouted.

...the next moment the leader of the Decepticons faced humans, standing on his left knee and arms spread out to the sides. The triangular fighter collapsed behind him, plowing the metal platform and exploded. The strong blow of several large distorted parts fell right on his back, forcing him to involuntarily fall forward, but the transformer put his servos on the floor in time and managed to stay, being a few meters away from his human friends who barely managed to bounce... Megatron’s faceplate was distorted by a painful grimace but the Decepticon made no sound.

“B-black Whirlwind?” Yalara hiccupped and froze in place.

“Okhrenet’...” Andrei breathed out in Russian.

Ratchet and Optimus, remaining at the higher level, looked at this scene in surprise, wondering how it happened.

“Was that... teleportation?” the leader of the Autobots stunned in shock. “How did he do that?”

“No idea,” the medic answered, and noticing five Insecticons flying at them, he sharply pushed the Autobot leader aside: “Move!” two big clamps, similar to huge magnets, came out from the brushes of Ratchet's servos, they flashed with a bright pink light, and then all the mechanical insects fell into a powerful magnetic field, Ratchet intensified the pressure and immediately turned them into five pieces of metal crumpled several times. “Ha! Here is the power of magnetism!”

Bulkhead, being at the same time with Ironhide and Lugnut on the bridge connecting two platforms, dodged the dive Insecticon, took a blind step and... didn’t find ground under his feet... However, he didn’t even have time to get scared as his left servo was intercepted by the claw of a large Decepticon Cyclops:

“No way, giant, if you fall, your teammates will blame us for this!” He grumbled, pulling the armored Autobot back.

“Giant yourself,” gaining solid ground underfoot Bulkhead gratefully squeezed Lugnut’s servo: “But thanks for the help.” Both transformers simultaneously nodded to each other and re-opened fire on the enemy.

Having regained the ability to move, Megatron somehow got to his feet and looked around. The enemies kept coming, and the transformers couldn’t fight endlessly. There was only one way out, although it didn’t guarantee one hundred percent chance of salvation.

“Black Whirlwind!” Yalara extended her left palm towards him, the right one pulled toward her face, but fingers stumbled on the protective glass of the helmet. “How are you? Badly injured?”

“It’s fine...” Megatron answered, noting that neither the girl nor the guy were injured. “You need to go to the ship.” He sent her a smile: “I do have a plan.”

Then another explosion rumbled next to them, and it was so powerful that even Megatron swayed from the shock wave, and humans were boldly blown by the blast. Yalara hit her right side painfully, and although the protective suit slightly softened the fall, the girl lost orientation in space for several seconds. The leader of the Decepticons immediately shot down the offender with a well-aimed shot, while Andrei and one of the soldiers crept up to her.

“Yal... Yal, can you hear me?” Andrei grabbed her by the shoulders.

“Mmmm...” she muttered, opening her eyes a little.

“Yalara...” the leader of the Decepticons lifted her up in his arms, immediately reading biometric parameters. The girl was conscious, but knocked hard. Megatron felt guilty - it shouldn’t have happened. He had to protect her, she is his family... He shouldn’t have taken her with him. None of them.

“Colonel Lennox, get them out of here,” Megatron handed Yalara to the human military.

“Any ideas?” the military man specified just in case, taking the girl in his arms.

“One.” Megatron responded briefly and, turning his back to the humans, addressed the fellow Cybertronians via the inner comlink:

_‘Attention everyone. Retreat to the ship. When I start the reactor, we will have very little time to get out of the station.'_

Then in his head followed a mix of questions and emotional disturbances, combined with sounds of gunfire:

_‘I'm sorry, what?!'_

_‘Like the last time?’_

_‘Lord Megatron, are you serious?’_

_‘Megs, you're crazy.’_

_‘Any better ideas?’_

_‘Not at the moment, but...’_

_‘And I guarantee that in five minutes you will not have any either. This is the only option.’_ Megatron was silent for a second, and then said: _‘And I don’t ask permission, but warning.’_

Time and place for debate were the most inappropriate, and Megatron understood that no one would argue with him, there was still no better option. Although, they can continue to fight until the enemy crushes them, but the rest would like this option even less than the one proposed by the lord of the Decepticons. Again, a moment of silence, and then in Megatron's audito sensors was heard Optimus's resolute voice:

_‘Attention everyone, quickly leave the control room. Go to Omega Supreme.’_

_‘But Prime...’_

_‘Ironhide, that’s an order!’_ The Autobot leader commanded and already quieter said personally to Megatron: _‘I hope you know what you’re doing, brother...’_

“Me too...” he whispered uncertainly, already disconnecting.

They acted quickly. The team began to retreat, Megatron transformed again and, making a sharp circle, flew to one of the terminals above the main level. He couldn’t cause fire on himself, because as soon as he connected to the system, he won’t be able to fight back. But he still had to make a couple of shots, and when a large triangular fighter noticed him, Optimus appeared right next to the Decepticon leader.

“Thought I would leave you alone?”

“Why are you here?!” Megatron exclaimed in surprise at his appearance. The leader of the Violet Sign clan suddenly involuntarily remembered how Optimus asked him the same question, when he, still without memory, thinking that his name was Black Whirlwind, flew with Yalara to help the Autobots against his own comrades... And then, after a fight with Starscream, he remembered everything...

“Do what you must,” Optimus Prime at that moment shot down another Insecticon with an accurate shot, “I’ll cover you. And do not argue with me! Only having pulled my brother out of darkness, I am not going to lose him again!”

Megatron was, to say the least, shocked and at the same time pleasantly surprised. The older brother... a former enemy... now a reliable ally... How in Unicron’s name could that even happen?

“Get them!” ordered the voice of one of the Quintessons. “We need the Primes alive!”

Now that the rest of the team was gone, all the enemy’s attention has turned to the leaders of the Violet and Red clan signs. Both realized that now they will have to fight much harder.

“Back to back!” Optimus shouted.

Megatron nodded and stood behind his brother. Covering each other, the Prime brothers fought as one, effectively and accurately repelling all attacks. They confidently held the defense, firing back and brushing aside the non-decreasing enemy forces. Defensive turrets, of course, provided tremendous help, but even with their participation it would be impossible to resist the onslaught indefinitely. No, it was necessary to give time to the rest leave, and then it would be possible to act.

The rest were in a hurry to the ship, all to one degree or another were injured in the battle, but, fortunately, everyone could move. The Autobots went into altforms and, each taking several humans on board, rode along the spacious corridors of the station, the Decepticons just had to run, there was simply no place for air maneuvers. Only in the elevator all the transformers had to go over to their usual forms, and when they went down to the first level, the Autobots transformed again. Lugnut also blurted out along the way that he hoped the enemies had not yet had time to dismantle the ship. Ironhide for this advised him to stick his vocalizer as deep as possible for such assumptions.

Inside Ratchet’s cabin Yalara reclined, leaning her right side against Andrei. The girl was hurt, but even more scared: she perfectly understood that their team was not at full strength. How could they? How could we leave them there... No! We must return for them! We cannot do it this way!

“Meg... megatron… nnus ...” she mumbled, trying to voice her thought. “Opti… imuusss... where...”

“They can do it, Yal,” the Russian friend squeezed her right hand, “they can.”

“Andrei is right,” Ratchet supported the guy, although he and everyone else were also not happy about this: they had to retreat all together. How to help the leaders now? It remains only to trust them. Megatron knows what he is doing, at least Ratchet hoped so. “They will succeed, they are Primes.”

“Hope you're right,” Colonel Lennox forcedly agreed. There was no choice at all.

Yalara at that moment didn’t care, no matter how strong and smart her alien brother was, no matter how strange it sounded. He is still out there... He is in danger, and the girl can do nothing to help him. Just don’t dare to die, she begged mentally, please come back alive.

As soon as the team disappeared from sight, Optimus nodded to Megatron, and he, having ceased fire, jumping to the third console was about to establish a connection with the station. Now for the last time.

“No!” one of the two surviving Quintessons cried out, getting close enough. He held out a tentacle, intending to wrap it around Megatron's chest, but Optimus’s ax was faster. The chopped-off tentacle fell to the floor, never reaching the target. The Quintesson screeched in pain, Optimus immediately shot him, forcing to fall to the floor, while Megatron jerked up to the terminal. Optimus at this time continued to shoot winged mechanical drones circling above them. Well, stationary guns helped, otherwise it would have been worse.

“Prime, we are on the ship,” the medic told him through the communication channel.

“Good.” Optimus turned for a second at his frozen brother, whose mind was now inside the computer network, and shot down another mechanical insect rushing towards them. “Take off immediately!”

“What about you both?!”

“Do it Ratchet, now!” and the leader of the Autobots disconnected. In fact, Optimus didn’t know how to get out of this situation. First of all it was necessary to save the rest. He himself considered it his duty to stay with his stubborn brother and protect him until Megatron launched the reactor, and then... Primus, help them.

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FFlBxGoKeWU&feature=emb_logo)  
**

_Megatron quickly ran along the virtual corridor, which consisted of color block diagrams, pillars of numbers and moving white lights. Need to find the program that is responsible for starting the defence system. He had to hurry, the Decepticon knew that Optimus was covering his back in the real world, but for how long the leader of the Red Sign clan would be able to restrain the onslaught of the enemy alone..._

_The corridor led him into a huge digital space, a blackness in which blue and violet blocks of different shapes slowly moved back and forth. There is no gravity, he remembered, and, pushing himself, jumped up. Directing his virtual frame only by the power of thought, Megatron flew forward, dodging moving patterns that were actually fragments of old data._

_I know this system, he mentally encouraged himself, I know it, all management is carried out here. I just need to find the entry point... Find the entry point..._

_To the left far in the distance he saw a flickering vertical white column of light, very much like an imitation of a real gazer ray. This is probably it? What am I looking for? As he approach this virtual flow of energy, the transformer’s audio sensors pick up an ever-increasing rumble, and its energy field has increased under the influence of a more powerful source. Being very close he had to shut out from the bright light. Megatron hesitated for several seconds, he wasn’t sure of the correctness of his actions. Of course, he dealt with virtual connections in the past, and he has been in this system more than once, albeit with the mentor, but he hasn’t gone so far. But every moment that he hesitates, it robs them all even of a tiny chance of salvation._

_“Primus, help...” with these words the leader of the Decepticons dived into the stream of light, suddenly instantly feeling himself everywhere at the station. Time stopped for him: he saw the lifeless planet Toganor-5 and the distant star in the orbit of witch it rotated, massive fragments of old space cruisers around the station, the ship Omega Supreme, launched from the site outside the Citadel, saw himself standing near the terminal, saw Optimus, who protected him from the approaching enemies... This feeling captured him so much, Megatron wanted this moment to never end..._

_“Megatronus, hurry!"_

_Optimus? Brother's harsh startled voice made Megatron's consciousness wake up again. Having gathered all his will to prevent his ‘self’ from getting lost in the station system again, Megatron gave a mental command: “Begin the startup procedure, authorization: Avenger-Alpha-D16 / 86СD-A5S7-DFNR-9356.” A bright flash flashed and..._

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ty41DxguPp4)  
**

...here he is again at the terminal, in his own frame, for some reason all the systems gave in to a strong voltage, but this sensation quickly passed.

“You are back!” Optimus excited stopped shooting and jumped to his brother. Megatron shook his helmd, calming down. His sense of unity with the station was... unbelievable.

“Condac dwan! Condac oba!” echoed throughout the control room, and Megatron immediately switched to what was happening around. It worked. He did it.

“Fool...” hissed the wounded Quintesson who had recently been shot by the leader of the Autobots, “you don’t know what you did...”

“On the contrary,” the leader of the Decepticons said coldly and cut off the connection. He only aimed at the enemy, but at that moment everything around shuddered, the rumble emanating from the gazers became louder, this meant that the power was growing, and gamma streams could be released at any moment. It's time to leave now. The Decepticon only hoped that Omega Supreme would have time to retreat to a safe distance. Megatron per second took the form of a fighter jet and, hovering in the air, told Optimus: “Hold on to my wings!”

The Autobot leader jumped up and caught on the right wing of the jet, trying not to get caught in the flames escaping from the nozzles. Megatron balanced and immediately began gaining altitude.

“No!” was heard behind. “Don’t let them get away! Stop them!”

A buzzing swarm rushed to catch the supersonic Cybertronian fighter jet, who was already almost under the ceiling. The buzz of energy fields, interrupted by alarms, was growing, a little more, and what happened here hundreds of years ago will repeat. Holding on to his brother’s wing with the left servo, Optimus transformed the right one into a blaster and shot back from pursuers, who also responded with a hail of plasma charges, but so far couldn’t hurt either one or the other Prime.

“Megs, watch out!” Optimus shouted when they made another sharp turn, and the Autobot barely was able to hold on. After that, he no longer fired back, but with both hands held onto the wing of a red-gray-black fighter jet.

“Ha, we’re not hit! We’re not hit! Try harder!” Megatron replied, it was very inconvenient for him to fly skewed to one side. Of course, the Decepticon was scared, only an idiot wouldn’t be scared. He only hoped that his brother could hold on and both could get out alive. He also mentally implored Primus that the others had managed to get to the ship and were already waiting for them outside the station. Otherwise, the end - the leader of the Decepticons will not have enough speed of his own to get away from the energy wave.

After another dizzying maneuver, Megatron and Optimus managed to slip into a not very wide gap in the metal dome and escape into outer space. Omega Supreme just flew out of another hole.

“There they are!” Ratchet pointed and turned the ship in the right direction to take the Primes on board.

“Start the procedure for locking the internal doors of the docking bay and lower the gangway,” Soundwave sitting on the second pilot’s seat checked that there were no people close to the exit from the ship, pressed a certain sequence of buttons and turned to the leader on the internal comlink: “Lord Megatron, I’m opening the gateway, quickly fly inside!”

Once receiving the communications officer’s message, Megatron immediately hurried to the ship and slipped into the opened passage of the cargo bay, instantly changing to the normal form. He and Optimus crashed to the metal floor, the ladder began to close, but Megatron still managed to see the swarm chasing them. Omega Supreme increased speed and, fortunately for everyone on board, managed to move away from the epicenter of the explosion to a safe distance. Their pursuers failed to do this...

* * *

**  
[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OIpyr8256no&feature=emb_logo)  
**

He watched, studied, analyzed. The transmitted holographic images evoked conflicting feelings. Transformers escaped from this trap, and are now returning to Earth... Although this was to be expected, it is not easy to cope with even one Prime, and now there are two of them. This is... an unexpected turn of events. Everything was done to pit those two, and yet the war was officially over...

The sight of the Prime brothers fighting back to back caused a serious fury. How?! They did everything to turn brothers against each other... He had to destroy the Prime Autobot, that was the original plan. Megatron has always been an intelligent and strong warrior, the pride of his teacher. Avenger, Agent D-16, Megatronus Prime... Now that the Decepticons and Autobots have united, defeating them will be much more difficult than dealing with each faction individually. This shouldn’t have happened at all. The situation is complicated, but not hopeless, just need to find another way.

“You have changed, Avenger, and not only in appearance,” he said thoughtfully, clenching his left fist, and then an unexpected picture appeared in his eyes: Megatron blocks humans from the explosion. His optics blazed, and his mouth twisted in an evil grin: “You have become completely different.”

He shook his helm and went to the panel of the holographic projector. It’s time to find out at what stage the mission is to discover the target. He hoped that at least on Earth while the Primes didn’t interfere, everything was going as it should. They need to find it at all costs, and then somehow get the Key. There are several such installations: one on Cybertron, in the heart of the planet, one on Earth... perhaps there are several more. And all are launched with one and the same Key. Thirteen Primes, Space Seekers, knew that... Cowards. Only one of them turned out to be brave enough to understand everything. There are coordinates, it remains to hope that everything was preserved in its original form. Humans don’t even know what is hidden on their planet. The Harvester is not scary, the Harvester existed at a particular moment... Compared to this, the Harvester is even in some sense useless.

He went to the holographic terminal and established a connection with Earth. The circular installation in the floor on the left displayed a slightly reduced figure of a patiently waiting assistant.

“It didn’t work out,” the leader stated briefly, “the enforce group was destroyed by the same energy outburst.”

“Hmm, probably Avenger managed to gain access and take control of the station, after that he started the reactor again,” suggested the holographic interlocutor. He didn’t want to admit, but he felt some pride for Megatron - once they did scientific research together, the young Decepticon was always drawn to knowledge, and the senior researcher had a lot of things to share.

“I know,” the leader said displeasedly. He didn’t like it when others stated the obvious. “Omega Supreme returns to Earth, you need to act quickly. Due to war, our resources are limited...”

And this was true, Cybertronians - one of the most developed races in the galaxy, the protracted war, which affected many smaller nations, weakened everyone. Initially, they hoped to do everything quickly, everything would have stopped earlier if they had gained control of the target earlier. The battle for Toganor-5 changed everything. And Avenger didn’t have time to fulfill his mission.

“Let me know when set the coordinates of the target. It must be here on this planet. And then we’ll deal with the Key. The main thing is that neither Cybertronians nor Earthlings would have guessed anything.”

“It will be done. Do you think they really fall for it?” The holographic figure immediately fell silent, pondering his own words. He had several own ideas, but didn’t express them, he was not a leader by nature, he always followed the master and his two students, one of whom had to change under the influence of circumstances. In part, he sympathized a little with the young Decepticon, realizing what fate was in store for him, a test that he might not endure.

“Megatronus Prime became stronger, this is a fact,” the leader admittedly. “But now he also has weaknesses.” The mech grinned and forwarded to the assistant a fragment of the battle hologram. He studied it thoughtfully for a couple of seconds, and then concluded:

“Interesting. His Matrix has revitalized again, but that is not all. Can you send me details of what happened at the Alpha Station for analysis?”

“In the next few nanocycles, you’ll have everything... I am waiting for a report as soon as possible, we need to find their vulnerabilities.”

“Yes, sir.” The assistant answered and disconnected.

Probably this is the reason... They didn’t constantly observed the transformers on Earth and couldn’t know everything. His Matrix... Maybe that's good. They won’t have to look for a way to do it themselves. It remains only to capture the Primes and get the Key. He didn’t care about the fate of Optimus Prime, but hoped that Megatron will survive this process: he wanted the former ally to see their triumph and... maybe even rejoined them. As they thought it would be initially, in secret, and he also always wanted this.

**Soundtracks:**

1) Mass Effect 3 DLC Leviathan OST - Bryson’s Lab (tense situation)

2) Stargate Atlantis OST - The Hologram; (Megatron reconnaissance group flies around Alpha station)

3) Mass Effect 2 DLC Arrival OST - Track 12; (Megatron reproduces Quintesson thoughts in his head)

4) Transformers: Prime OST - Relentless Recruit; (battle)

5) Mass Effect 2 DLC Lair Of The Shadow Broker OST - Shadow Broker; (Megatron in virtual space)

6) Beyond Two Souls - The Experiment; (reactor launch and escape from the station)

7) Mass Effect 3 OST - I Will Watch Over The Ones Who Live On (the enemy analyzes the situation)


	31. Part 2. Chapter 12. Decisions and consequences (pt.1).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron's changes finally begin to manifest themselves... and it almost drives him mad.

**[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6rqYHUl89HE&feature=emb_logo) **

For a while Megatron and his brother were lying near each other on the floor with almost no movement, both intensively ventilating their systems, gradually recovering. We made it in time, flashed in the Decepticon leader’s CPU, we are alive. Unlike Optimus, the leader of the Violet Sing clan knew exactly what they were fleeing from and how close they were to being in the Well of All Sparks, meeting Primus himself... or Unicron, depends on luck. But this time they were lucky to break free, stay alive. All of them.

The red emergency light in the cargo bay turned to the usual yellow, a couple of seconds after that, although it seemed to Megatron that time was running much slower, the whole team of cybertronians appeared. Behind them came Colonel Lennox and Andrei Makov. They remained at a distance, realizing that now it was better not to interfere.

“Prime! Megatron!” Ironhide ran to his leader.

“Lord Megatron!” Lugnut sank down next to his leader. Worried Soundwave crouched near them as well. The rest were grouped around.

“Move, do not crowd around them,” Ratchet, who appeared in sight, also sat next to the brothers. And they both managed to rise a bit from the floor. “How do you both feel? We were afraid that...”

“It's alright,” Optimus answered calmly. He leaned on the left servo and looked at his brother, a combat protective mask automatically folded into the slots of his helmet: “Did I say that flights are for Decepticons?”

“You did, and many times,” Megatron muttered, getting up, he didn’t even immediately notice that he was supported by Lugnut’s servos, “wings won’t suit you anyway.”

“Just like wheels won't suit you,” Optimus grinned, rising to his pedes after his brother. He said this in jest, hoping to somehow weaken the shock state, but Megatron didn’t appreciate this desire. Having sharply succumbed to the leader of the Autobots, he pointed his right index digit into Optimus’s face plate, not noticing that at the same time he unwittingly pointed the plasma canon at him, and said offended through his denta:

“And I have never put on wheels.”

Optimus Prime froze as if struck by thunder, by the signals of his Matrix of Leadership, he felt what exactly made his brother so angry.

“Megs, I...”

“That was tough,” suddenly appeared Jetfire condemned Megatron.

“But fair, wasn't it?” He snapped in the ghost’s direction and only then realized: “Wow, look who’s came. Missed all the fun, teacher.”

“Megs?” Optimus began.

“What?” Megatron extended the servos towards the ghost, and Optimus, scanning the void, only shook his helm:

“ Nothing.”

**[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aTj3173030Y&feature=emb_logo) **

Then, first of all, they had to deal with the injuries sustained during the battle. Ratchet was helped by Ironhide, who had some experience in medical field practice. In fact, all transformers more or less knew how to at least stop small energon leaks and more or less restore motor activity, but now this wasn’t particularly necessary. Among in the human military group, of course, there was also a physician, but Ratchet couldn’t refuse helping the affected earthling comrades, all the more so the technologies of the Cybertronians are much more advanced.

The transformers had some strange devices emitting radiation unknown to humans, under the influence of which small wounds could quickly heal by themselves. For the deeper ones, more time was needed, and in some cases laser welding was also required. Yalara, who almost recovered from the concussion she received, watched alongside with Andrei, how under the influence of the same rays, but tuned according to Ratchet’s explanations to a higher frequency, minor scratches on the transformers’ armor disappear by themselves. Something had to be left to self-repair systems: the Omega is a small reconnaissance ship, not a medical frigate or battle cruiser with all the necessary equipment.

“How is this possible?..” she asked her Russian friend in a whisper.

“If I knew, I would become a world-known scientist,” he answered. The guy had a thought to drop into Ratchet’s or Knockout laboratory more often... if they allow him. The latter, it seems, loves racing, maybe he will tell Andrei more details about an alien repairs... treatment... or whatever it’s called in their language...

After that, everyone gathered in the main hall to discuss the situation. Yalara, Andrei and the military men settled near the walls, so as not to interfere in the conversations. From humans only Colonel William Lennox participated.

“Well, my friends,” Optimus concluded, “the mission didn’t go exactly as expected, but there are some positive aspects...”

We screwed up, Megatron thought to himself, what can be good in this.

“...we found out,” Optimus went on as if nothing had happened, “that the Quintessons are behind the attacks on human cities, and, most importantly, we all managed to escape.”

“But why do they need our planet?” Lennox was perplexed. “Someone, of course, can say that they attacked precisely because of your presence, but... in this case the question is: why strike cities?”

“And the attacks are very fragmented,” Optimus confirmed. “They are scattered all over the planet. We believe,” a significant nod to Megatron, “they are trying to distract us from something.”

“And capture both you and Megatron,” Ironhide added. Everyone turned to him. “What?” The Autobot leader’s SIC spread out the servos. “Those Quintessons themselves said: “’We need only Primes, we agree to let the rest of you go.’ They wouldn’t do it, of course, but he let said so at least.”

“Megatronus…” Ratchet began uncertainly. He didn’t want others to have questions, but now it was necessary. “When they spoke what did you see?”

**[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W8W86rCaPOY&feature=emb_logo) **

“Scraps,” the leader of the Decepticons bowed his helm, “those Quintessons didn’t know to whom they obey. It seems that they only saw a shadow... which...” He looked around at those present, “it looked almost like Fallen. I don’t know,” he ran both servos along the faceplate, “everything was blurry. Their mental signals... are more primitive than ours.”

“Um... meaning?” Bulkhead didn’t understand.

“I don’t know either,” answered Lugnut.

“My brother has, let's just say, some... special abilities,” the Autobot leader explained reluctantly. “Almost like telepathy, and at the same time - it's not it.”

“And something else quite unusual, as I understand it, like that teleportation,” the doctor remarked reproachfully. “Do not think, Megatronus, that we haven’t seen anything.”

“Te-le-por-ta-ti-on?” Lugnut repeated the syllables. “Which kind of…”

“Hey!” a clear resentment crept in Megatron's voice. The Decepticon leader was at least glad that Knockout didn’t come with them. He would just keep up with the leader, start asking for details, and then he would persuade the leader to agree to the examinations... first of all, to satisfy his own curiosity. It reminded Megatron of the physicians from the past...

“Sorry,” the Autobot leader surrendered. “About this later. Now the main thing is to decide how to proceed. If the enemy is really led by the Fallen...” Optimus himself couldn’t believe what he was saying “we need to understand what his purpose is.”

“Soundwave, what happens on Earth?” Megatron turned to the signalman.

“I got Starscream's report,” he answered, “with a combined effort, three more attacks were repelled.”

“What does he need...” Megatron asked quietly, turning more to himself.

“Yes,” Optimus supported, “Fallen is not a fool, he will not bomb the human cities just to annoy both the Autobots and the Decepticons... This is absurd. Does he want to prove something to us? If so, he could lead his army directly to Cybertron...”

“Then he would be completely rebuffed,” Ironhide objected.

“So the point is not proving anything at all?” Lennox suggested.

“He doesn’t have as many resources as before the battle at Toganor-5,” Blackout, who had been silent until now, suddenly said. “And then Optimus Prime gave him a thrashing on Earth. If the Fallen was at full power, no one would have a chance against him. When he had the fleet and the base Alpha, Fallen was truly a formidable opponent...”

“Curious, however, how the Cybertron fleet then found out where to look for us,” Soundwave remarked, as if in between. “We were out of reach... hiding the location of the base in every possible way.”

“Good question,” Megatron admitted.

“It was I who transmitted the coordinates...” Blackout unexpectedly declared. Everyone present stared at him intensely. There was a menacing silence like a few seconds before the start of a severe storm.

“Wh-what?..” at the same time both Soundwave and Megatron asked in hoarse voices. The Decepticon leader felt as though a hole was beginning to form under him, through which he was about to be thrown into outer space:

“Say it again?”

Optimus looked no less shocked.

“I handed over the coordinates and transmission codes to the ruler of Cybertron,” the militant reprimanded, looking his leader directly into the optics.

Again, the tense silence seemed to be felt as the air was electrified from Megatron’s energy field. The Fallen back then said that the enemy circumvented the defense with the input codes of the allies, and those Quintessons also mentioned a certain traitor... But Megatron in both cases was not up to the mole: then he mourned for those who died at Alpha station and hastily tried to figure out what must they do next to survive, and now they had to fight both the Quintessons and the swarm of Insecticons, so this time the thought of a traitor receded into the secondary plan.

“Y-you?” Megatron on unsteady pedes approached the helicopter Decepticon who was standing like a pillar. The leader was torn by conflicting feelings: then he was dumbfounded by the death of the allies and the teacher who, he thought, died along with them, but now he was thinking about his sire killed by the same teacher, thousands of Cybertronian soldiers... and the same allies. And all this time, the one whose actions killed so many lives in an instant was around. “But why?.. Why, Blackout, WHY?!!”

The gunman staggered by the leader’s cry, but resisted. He hoped so that his actions would not be known, and if they did, he would have to answer for this. Then he believed in the correctness of his own intentions, but could not calculate such consequences. Only his twin brother Grinder knew the truth.

“I never served the Fallen, my liege,” Blackout tried to speak calmly, despite the mixture of guilt and fear. He didn’t expect the leader to forgive him, but he could at least try to understand. Not right away. But he will understand eventually. “I always served the ruler of Cybertron... and you. He sent me to find you and protect from all possible threats. My duty as a Guardian is your safety, Lord Megatron. It has always been so: then and now.”

Trembling because a storm of emotions, Megatron shook his helm, his digits clenched into fists:

“Protect? But you destroyed my world... our world...” the voice of the Decepticon leader was trembling. Soundwave and Lugnut were now looking at Blackout with a mixture of hatred and contempt. Both, just like Megatron, wanted at least to hit him.

“And we trusted you...” the Decepticon-Cyclops muttered with obvious disappointment.

“And I never betrayed you. None of you.” Objected the accused, taking turns looking at the three brothers. “We fought side by side, shoulder to shoulder, covering each other’s backs...”

“And in secret from us you transmitted information to the enemy,” Soundwave interrupted, he put the servos on his belt and said belligerently: “Maybe now you will tell us what your mission really was? Traitor.”

“Answer,” Megatron demanded menacingly but without a cry.

Blackout went to the wall in order to maintain at least some distance between him and his comrades who were full of righteous anger. Now everyone saw him as the enemy because of the death of the allies, and both Primes - also because of the death of the ruler of Cybertron, who arrived with most of the fleet after Blackout not only transmitted the input codes, but also one important message. The Decepticon helicopter kept it so far... just in case.

“The ruler himself, Titanus Prime, instructed me to find you, Lord Megatron, to understand the situation, to find out what was happening to you, where you disappeared and why sided with the Fallen Prime, why you called yourself a different name.” Blackout spoke quietly and slowly, so as not to accidentally anger his brothers even more. “I needed to find out Fallen's plans, to understand what he wanted... From time to time I sent the received data to Cybertron through secret channels. There were several scouts like me in the ranks of the Fallen.”

“Unicron, take it...” Lugnut swore.

“Just like the Fallen had spies on Cybertron...”

“Good,” the Decepticon Cyclops inserted again. Megatron remembered that Fallen had once saved Lugnut when he was on the verge of despair, so it’s not surprising that the giant still speaks well of him.

“Everything went as it should, I followed the orders and one day I witnessed the event...” He hesitated. Wanted to describe it in words, but decided that a visual demonstration would be better: “I will show you.” Blackout's scarlet optics shone even brighter, red beams arising from his eyepieces projected two figures, already seen earlier by all those present: those were the Fallen and the dragon-like mechanoid. Part of the conversation was missed; Blackout probably didn’t catch the whole thing, but managed to capture the essence.

_“When are you going to do this, master?” The winged one asked impatiently and at the same time cautiously._

_“When Megatronus destroys his brother. Not sooner.” Fallen cut off._

_“But you will take away his Matrix, right?”_

_“Of course, Predator. This was conceived from the very beginning. But we need both Matrices, only this way our plan will succeed...”_

Optimus and Megatron exchanged surprised looks.

_“... I managed to convince Megatronus that he had only an imitation in his chest. He will voluntarily agree to the extraction, already asked me about this before... but I persuaded him to wait.” Fallen ex-vented and shook his helm: “It's a pity there is no other way, but maybe he will have at least some chance to survive it...”_

_“You like him don’t you?” Draconofus stated, placing the servos on his belt and nervously pulling his tail._

_“Yes... I do...” notes of regret slipped in Fallen's voice. “In a sense Megatronus and I have much more in common than he has with Titanus or Lightning.”_

_“To be honest, I would also want him to survive ...”_

Interference went over the transparent figures, and both of them disappeared. For a while everyone were still staring into the space where the projections of Fallen and his student had just been, not knowing what to say. Megatron felt completely humiliated: the one to whom he unconditionally trusted, who he was following, for whom he gave orders for attacks... Who convinced him that war was the only way to save the Decepticons from oppression... Was it all for the sake of... personal goals? So many lives... and were the goals false?

“Why did he need our Matrices?” Optimus's restrained low voice brought everyone to their senses.

“Unfortunately, I do not know that.” Blackout shook his helm. “But the ruler Titanus Prime turned to desperate measures, once I transmitted this message to him. My liege,” he turned to Megatron,“ the Cybertron fleet arrived at Alpha station to put an end to the war with one massive blow. Titanus Prime was going to personally destroy the Fallen and...”

“And what would happen to us at the same time, didn’t you think about this?” Megatron clenched his fists and began to slowly step forward. “There were many civilians on the Alpha, Decepticons like us, who of them deserved this? How long later did _**we**_ wander through space when escaped?” He pointed the cannon at Blackout, who didn’t even move in response, being ready to suffer the deserved punishment. “Have you really forgotten what we had to go through and what to become in order to survive?!”

“Hey hey hey hey!” waving his servos, Ratchet rushed to the lord of the Decepticons.

“Megatronus!” Optimus intercepted his brother's right servo. On the other side Jetfire appeared from the Decepticon leader:

“Megatronus, don't you dare!” He strictly ordered, from which the head of the Violet sign froze, and then slowly turned his head toward the ghost. “A Prime should not allow himself such things! Is not…”

“You...” he broke free from the grip of the Autobot leader and pointed his plasma gun at the ghost, “shut up.” Megatron was shaking, his voice sank to a menacing whisper. “Stop teaching me life, you hear?! Don’t you dare, you stopped being my mentor long time ago! A long time ago!!”

Soundwave and Lugnut looked at each other, Bulkhead clapped his eyes in surprise with metal eyelids and stared at Ironhide, who only spread his servos. But Megatron didn’t care about their surprise, they saw Jetfire, respectively, they know he exists.

“Megs?” He heard Optimus speak softly. Nobody moved, everyone was silent, not knowing what to expect next.

“Who is he talking to?” Yalara whispered somewhere. “Master Jetfire?”

**[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BSYV6CMvexk&feature=emb_logo) **

But Megatron looked only at the transparent Decepticon, invisible to anyone else. He suddenly felt ashamed of his own words, as if he felt like he had offended the old mentor with this thoughtless statement. How is that at all can be? The real Jetfire is dead, that's for sure. Optimus used his wings to... to fight on a par with the Fallen... A flying, albeit temporarily, groundling... What an insult to those transformers who are really born to fly.

“Given your condition, Megatronus, I will forgive you this thoughtless emotional outburst,” Jetfire said calmly and threatened the leader of the Decepticons with his digit: “But the enemies will not do such a thing, so...”

“My condition?!” Megatron roared, feeling as if his personal space had been taken away from him. “What can you know...” He suddenly froze: Jetfire warned that he feels all the same as himself. The Matrix of Leadership... Is this thing... alive? For all his still short-lived life for a cybertronian, Megatron knew almost nothing about a Prime's capabilities, since most of the time he didn’t feel connected with his family. And now he was scared. “No... It should stop,” he decided, and there was only one way. His chest plates began to open, letting out a dazzlingly bright silver light, mixed with the golden glow of the thing, somewhat reminiscent of the shape of a butterfly. It seemed to humans as if the air itself had become much denser. The Decepticons and Autobots present froze in stupor at the sight of a real Matrix of Leadership, as it was when he first brought together the two fragments of the Allspark. Ratchet was shocked by something completely different:

“A silver Spark?.. What in Unicron’s name...” he couldn’t bring himself to speak further, the shock was too strong. He even as an experienced doctor had never seen such a thing. The sparks of Optimus and Megatron were different from the rest, much more powerful and were golden in color, but here... suddenly... What an anomaly.

Not paying attention to them, Megatron grabbed the Matrix...

“Megatronus, don’t!” the doctor just managed to exclaim in horror. The leader of the Decepticons tried to pull, the Matrix didn’t succumb, but a wave of pain swept through his entire frame, which made the head of the Violet sign scream painfully. For a human this was tantamount to trying to rip out their ribs. Jetfire immediately disappeared.

“Brother, what are you... No!” Optimus recalled from behind grasped Megatron’s shoulders, not allowing him to carry out his plan. Ratchet, Lugnut and Ironhide also rushed to aid. The medic, grimacing at the bright light emanating simultaneously from the Desepticon's Spark and Matrix, pressed on his open chest plates, trying to close them again.

“Nooooo!!!” struggling Megatron shouted, throwing his helm back. “What are you... Let go! I have to... I don't want to...”

“Hold him tight!” something flashed for a second in Ratchet's servos next to the neck of the escaping leader of the Decepticons. Megatron felt a painful electrical impulse on his left, a wave of charges passed through the internal systems, and the Prime Decepticon felt overwhelming weakness. He was no longer able to resist, couldn’t carry out what he wanted. His chest plates closed again.

The transformers holding him loosened their grip, and Megatron slowly sat on his knees. Optimus was still holding him at the back, and Ratchet at the front. After making sure that the Prime Decepticon’s armor was firmly in place, the Autobot medic removed his servos and took out a portable scanner.

“We need to get him to the medical bay,” he turned to Optimus, who nodded.

“Get it out of me...” Megatron gasped weakly, grabbing Ratchet's servos. “Please... Pull it out...” His eyepieces were covered with eyelids, and thin streams of washing fluid flowed across the face plate.

Are those... tears? Yalara suddenly felt unwell. She never saw her friend in this state. It was painful to look at him now. The girl wanted to help, but... what could she do in this situation? Other transformers will not even let her get close to him.

“Get this thing out of me...” Megatron continued to beg, in a more menacing whisper, not looking at anyone. “You can do it... yes?”

Ratchet froze, straining upright. He made a tremendous effort on himself to block access to his own memories in case Megatron suddenly intercepts them unconsciously. Nobody should have known about this: Ratchet had an order... An order he simply didn’t dare to disobey even with all his will, but even then he did everything possible to save the life... Not knowing what consequences this would lead to. How difficult it was for the ruler to make this decision, how hard it was for him after that...

“This is impossible, Megatronus, and even if I could, I wouldn’t do this,” the medic pulled out his servos from the Decepticon leader’s digits and took him by the huge shoulder pads, “The Matrix and its owner are one. Extraction is guaranteed death.”

Megatron looked at the Autobot physician with complete disbelief. Scarlet optics narrowed. This look and the increasing voltage of the electromagnetic field made Ratchet wary and let go of the Decepticon leader’s shoulders. Megatron flashed scarlet optics, and then quietly asked:

“And yet one survived, right?”

“What?..” Ironhide stared in shock at Bulkhead, who was standing nearby. The huge Autobot scratched the top of the helm and also asked, only with a misunderstood intonation:

“What?”

“Harbinger... told me...” Megatron turned away. He would like to ‘read’ the memory of the red-white Autobot now, but couldn’t. He could never do this at will. However, the weakness caused by the pacifying medical shocker has almost receded.

“What is he talking about? Ratchet?” Optimus, still holding his exhausted brother, leaned a little in the direction of the medic. He shook his helm. Yes, an unpleasant situation. If Megatron knows, he just won’t let this go until he receives the answer, and if Red Arrow Prime is really behind all this, both front-line detachments need to know what transformers and humans are dealing with.

“I'll tell you when we are on Earth,” he surrendered, “I will tell everyone right away.” To not repeat twice. Now, while we are flying, we will deal with pressing problems. Megatronus, I need to conduct a more detailed examination of your Spark and Matrix. Find out what's going on...”

“Nothing,” Megatron objected, getting up. He felt already much better. Following him Optimus also stood up.

“Nothing?” the doctor specified with a clear hint of the opposite. “Good this nothing is. If you remember, the Sparks of ordinary cybertronians are blue, while the Primes have gold,” Optimus nodded in agreement, “and yours shines with silver. It is not normal.”

“Megatron... please,” Optimus asked imploringly. There was a note of fear in his voice. The leader of the Decepticons himself was afraid, what to say. His Spark was golden, but Fallen convinced him that this was just an anomaly, the reason Primes used him and inserted a ‘fake’ Matrix into his chest. Being strongly depressed emotionally at that time, Megatron didn’t even think to doubt the words of his mentor. Now something has changed: he needed even less time to recharge than usual, his speed and reactions increased even more, he was able to accurately teleport. And now this... How he got scared that he was facing a blockage because of the recently activated Matrix... Megatron always hated physical examinations, but now heneed to understand what was happening to him and what to do next.

“Fine,” he snarled. “Just quickly, before I changed my mind.”

Optimus gave orders to Ironhide and Soundwave and then went to the ship’s medical bay with his brother and the Autobot medic, before that he also sent a hidden mental message to Blackout: _‘We’ll discuss your actions once again when we arrive on Earth, but for the sake of our own safety, the rest of the journey neither Megatronus nor I should see you.’_

“No more suicide attempts, I hope?” On the way Ratchet again showed the leader of the Decepticons the pacifying small device. “Remember, I always have a shocker with me.”

Megatron in response gave him a sizzling look and muttered offendedly:

“I hate medics.”

“I know,” Ratchet smiled somehow sadly, apparently remembering the pre-war era.

**[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x18pwnU-6ZM&feature=emb_logo) **

Once in the medical bay, the medic ordered Megatron to lie down on the berth and open the chest plates. Optimus, entering the last, closed the door with a magnetic lock. He patiently watched as Ratchet scanned, checked the readings of diagnostic tools, which he connected to Megatron’s frame... And at the same time his face plate more and more stretched out in surprise. Optimus also reminded about the double cyber connection to the computers of the ancient station and specified whether there were dangerss to his brother's neural networks. Megatron couldn’t restrain himself, saying that there were more such connections: it was him who launched the turret security system, without which they would be unable to fight the numerical superiority of the enemy.

“Neural networks are perfectly fine,” Ratchet concluded, “apart from a strange increase in energy levels in... Tell me, Megatronus, have you noticed any changes in yourself lately?”

“Difficult to say,” Megatron closed his chest plates and sat up. “I almost don’t feel tired... And several more times I managed to exceed the speed limit in short-range flights.” He thought: “To exceed greatly.”

“How long?” Ratchet said briefly.

“The last few earth weeks. Why?”

“For some unknown reason, the level of energy of your spark almost tripled... All indicators are off scale.”

“What does it mean?” Optimus asked leaning forward.

“I don’t know for sure... Very strange...” Ratchet scratched the nose bridge thoughtfully, “your Spark emits three times the energy above the norm... for a Prime’s Spark. And at the same time, the Matrix of Leadership, somehow... extinguishes the surplus, balances it, in a way.”

“How so?” Megatron frowned.

“That is the question. Have you recently exposed yourself to any particularly strong exposure? I mean very strong...”

“No,” the Decepticon leader interrupted immediately. “The last powerful source was the Allspark, but Ultra Magnus took it to Cybertron.”

“Allspark...” Ratchet repeated thoughtfully. “Isn’t the same thing happening to you was with Yalara not so long ago?”

“What?” both Primes surprised.

“Remember, Yalara began to understand our language? All because of your and her, Megatronus, little thoughtless action... Most likely the Matrix activation was for you not the only... consequence.”

“Slag,” Megatron couldn’t restrain himself. This again... So they ‘kept’ their secret... Why did I do it back then... could just describe in words. But then his Matrix would still be inactive, and even if he remembered everything and so, the war would continue...

“... and given the balance of released and absorbed energy, under the circumstances, everything is... within the normal range...” Ratchet didn’t fully believe his own words: “A new normal range, so to speak.” He shook his helm reproachfully: “And you wanted to tear the Matrix out of your chest... An astrophysicist engineer, damn you – gone crazy, short-circuit CPU...”

“I don't understand anything at all,” Optimus Prime was confused.

“Looks like Megatronus, at the merger, absorbed some of Allspark's energy,” Ratchet explained to his leader more calmly. “Something was directed to restoration of the Matrix, and the rest was preserved in his Spark. Hence the increase in endurance and speed, takes him less time to recharge...”

“And teleportation?” Optimus remembered.

Ratchet frowned uncertainly.

“I don’t know about that. Speaking of teleportation... How?..”

“I already did it once...” Megatron turned away. After all, they were nearby and saw everything. “Before the war. Fallen taught me, or rather he tried, but... I really managed to teleport only once. And even then...” he shook his helm in disappointment, “I missed.”

Optimus blinked in surprise, and Ratchet smiled somehow sadly:

“Yes, Red Arrow was a master of speed and space jumps.”

“Is this exactly the influence of the Allspark?” Optimus’s question caused the physician to distract from memories about the Fallen, when he was still himself.

“Presumably...” he answered thoughtfully. “But this is the only time when Megatronus has been exposed to prolonged exposure. And our common efforts to unite fragments of the Great Spark into one...” he spread servos to the sides, “none of us was SO close to them. Now, of course, I can’t say anything. When we return Knockout and I will check his systems more carefully.”

“So you can’t tell?” Optimus didn’t understand.

“No, why? Omega is a reconnaissance ship. This is not the Lost Light, your Ark or his Nemesis, equipped with the latest technology. I’ve never encountered anything like this,” the doctor honestly admitted,“no one has ever been so...”he looked thoughtfully at Megatron, choosing words,“brave to directly connect the energy of his own Spark with the Allspark... ”

“It was an accident,” Megatron recalled. “I didn’t know that…”

“And yet,” Ratchet raised his voice sternly. “I know that it was thanks to the Allspark fragment that your Matrix of Leadership returned to life again, but... Who knew how it would affect you and Yalara in some other way?!”

“Why are you yelling at me?!” Megatron abruptly got off the berth. “You yourself said that there is no threat, then why...”

“Because it is my duty as a medic, and more!” Ratchet soared in response. “Both of you,” a servo waved towards Optimus, “are my responsibility, Megatronus!” The Autobot doctor paused for a second, calming down, and added quieter: “Always were and will be... like it or not.”

Megatron froze. He thought Ratchet and Optimus hate him. But it turns out... Some kind of madness... Those against whom he fought originally didn’t wish him any harm, and the allies... wanted to kill him? That’s insane. Rave. Lies! Megatron felt betrayed on all sides. But if the Autobots wished the Decepticons death, now there would be no union... And the Matrix in Megatron’s chest is real, not some kind of imitation, as Fallen said. So not knowing what to say, the leader of the clan of the Purple Sign, without looking at anyone, quietly asked:

“Are we done?”

The medic ex-vented and, laying his servos on some large diagnostic device, said wearily:

“When we get back, Knockout and I will run a more in-depth diagnosis, and now... Get lost... both of you. I don’t wish to see any of you now.”

“What did I do?” the Prime Autobot asked confused.

“Should I list everything?” tired Ratchet snapped. “Get out from here, don't anger me even more.”

Brothers silently left the medical bay. Both for some reason felt guilty. Ratchet was always a grumbler, but now, it seemed, he was seriously offended by something. Or maybe this whole situation also unsettled him.

“He got very angry, right?” Megatron stated gloomily when the doors of the medical bay closed behind them.

“I'm afraid so,” Optimus sighed, “and because of you I too got a hit.” To this Megatron ‘rolled’ the optics and shook his helm. “Alright,” Optimus surrendered, “I’ll go on the bridge, see how things are there, and you,” he put a servo on Megatron’s right shoulder, “better get some rest, alright?”

“I'm not tired,” the Decepticon objected, but the Prime Autobot immediately waved his right arm, calling for silence:

“No argues. Do not get Ratchet completely angry. And me too.” And the leaders went in different directions. Megatron only took a few steps, but his brother's voice called again: “Megs!”

“What?” He slowly turned around. Optimus looked at him with an empty gaze.

“When you can, tell me how it happened? How our sire died... I want to know.”

Megatron’s spark sank painfully. Until this day, he didn’t know under what circumstances the last ruler of Cybertron died: during the battle or in the same way as the majority, but now... That last message he mentally transmitted to Megatron seconds before the explosion... The Decepticon leader then thought only about the teacher and didn’t attach any importance... And now... he perceived it in a completely different way.

“I will...” he answered stifledly, “when we arrive...”

“Thank you,” Optimus said sincerely. And they went in opposite directions.

On the way to the bridge, Optimus came across Bulkhead and Lugnut arguing about something. Yalara and Andrey also got along.

“Optimus!” the blue-haired girl first rushed to the tall red-blue transformer. “Well, what is there?! Where is Black Whirlwind?”

“Tell us, how does Lord Megatron feel?” Lugnut asked next. “He is alright? Will he live?”

“It's alright,” Optimus took a step back, holding open hands in front of him. “Fortunately, there is no danger. This...” then he wondered how to get out of this. Didn’t want to tell the whole truth, and was it even necessary? “Just some small consequences of cyberconnections. Nothing threatens Megatronus’s life, now he just needs to rest, that’s all.”

“Praise to Primus,” the giant Decepticon rejoiced. Andrei and Yalara breathed a sigh of relief, and even Bulkhead forced a small smile.

“How are you feeling, boss-bot?” he asked.

“Me? All is well, thank you, friend.” Optimus sincerely thanked. “How are you all?”

“What can be done to us,” the Cyclops waved off. “But we got in and out spectacularly, of course.”

“Yeah, that was an awesome adventure,” Andrei quite supported. “Tell someone - they won’t believe. By the way... Optimus... And ... what was that about? Well, when you said about wings, and for some reason Megatron became offended...”

“Ah, this...” the leader of the Autobots behaved somehow completely humanly: embarrassed he touched the right antenna on his helm with his digits, “let’s say, all seekers and jets are... well, they become very touchy when it comes about flights. And Megatronus is not an exception. Quite the contrary.” Optimus didn’t consider it necessary to explain the true reason to the human comrade. Not everything must be told even good friends. Those who needed, already knew the truth, and there were enough of them.

**Soundtracks (with episodes of the chapter):**

1) Mass Effect 3 OST - Prothean Beacon (Primes on board)

2) Mass Effect 2: The Arrival OST - Arrival On Aratoht; (transformers and hu,ans discuss the situation)

3) Mass Effect 3: DLC Leviathan OST - The Artifact; (Blackout's recognition, hologram of Fallen and Draconofus)

4) Transformens 3: Dark Side Of The Moon OST - Finding Sentinel Prime; (Megatron wants to extract the Matrix from his own chest, Optimus and others stop him)

5) Mass Effect 3 OST - Squad Selection; (conversation in the medical bay)


	32. Part 2. Chapter 13. Decisions and consequences (pt.2).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatronus -> Avenger - > Megatron... How his name changed.  
> And Yalara is always there for her friend.

**[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aEYs8KN0kEQ&feature=emb_logo) **

Alone, Megatron sat on his knees in a small bay in front of the panoramic window, struggling to put his thoughts in order. But this didn’t work out, he couldn’t concentrate, there were too many things piled up, and the Desepticon’s CPU simply refused to organize the information. Fallen lied to him, and Megatron blindly believed the mentor... He could have assumed that the hologram shown by Blackout was a lie, but... why should he lie? Tell everything now, centuries later. Suddenly felt guilty? Fallen brutally destroyed Titanus, but there was a logical explanation for that. Megatron himself wanted to punish those who betrayed him, and couldn’t blame the former mentor.

_‘You are a Prime, Megatronus, you can stop this madness.’_

Those words, to which he didn’t attach importance at that moment... The last words of Titanus Prime were the names of his loved ones, including Megatron. The ruler of Cybertron regretted, but about what? That his brother became like that? Or that Fallen didn’t pass away when the Matrix was torn from his chest? That he refused to die when, according to Titanus, he had to? And most importantly, what caused the fall of Red Arrow Prime? One of the two co-rulers of a great race?

And if Optimus didn’t try to kill Megatron, then who did? A clone? Maybe... now there’s no way to find out... All the preparations for the war, which took a long time... His trainings already on Toganor... His almost friendship with the teacher: they often trained together, flew together, and Fallen had a lot to tell. Megatron even became Octavius’s research assistant, the Fallen’s Second In Command. And Dragonofus... In time even he began to treat Megatron more friendly. They experienced a lot of good, even fun together, not only Megatron, but Starscream and Soundwave also loved the new home. There was also one femme, Slipstream was her name, a good comrade and friend, she frankly liked Megatron, but the Decepticon himself wasn’t interested in anything more than friendship. Slipstream was still there for him... until she died in one of the battles... The entire front combat squad mourned.

Interesting, Megatron thought suddenly, were Starscream and Soundwave also part of the plan? Senator Decimus and his sparkmate, Scream’s Alphas... Could this have been planned? Fallen skillfully hid his memories from Megatron, showing only what he wanted. Primus, why can't I control this?! Megatron was angry with his own helplessness. And now what to do with Blackout?.. The faithful companion turned out to be a slag traitor. Megatron cannot kill him, not now, and... they survived a lot together... A faithful ally who once killed almost everyone... What happened to the survivors, those who escaped from the Alpha station... It was extremely difficult to start from scratch.

_He felt completely lost, he absolutely didn’t know what to do. Almost a decacycle of their small fleet of an incomplete one hundred of ships drifted in space. Some have already begun to ask questions about what to do next, but at the same time no suggestions have been received. Everyone was waiting for his decision, as the last surviving commander of Harbinger’s fleet, and he... He felt as lost as everyone else. While the mentor was alive, Megatron knew what to do, but now... Now he just wanted to give up._

__

_Sitting by the panoramic window on the observation deck in complete darkness, Megatron didn’t take his eyes off the endless void outside the ship, but didn’t even see it. He reproduced in his head recorded memories of the station’s destruction, and this caused him severe emotional pain. Megatron wanted to punish himself, he considered himself guilty of not staying with his comrades. He listened to the teacher, and this is what happened. First, the Autobots took away from him one world, and now another. Why? What did he do? What great evil did he have to pay for?_

_“Primus, for what...” he whispered softly, pressing the left manipulator to his chest. “Why did you leave me?”_

_And after all, he not just left me, but also so cruelly punished only for the fact that I exist, he continued to think to himself. One world was destroyed, I found another... But no, it was necessary to take it away too. What are we Decepticons so guilty of?_

_“Answer... why?!”Megatron managed in a trembling voice. “Or do you favor only our enemies?” He suddenly stopped short: the enemies were also destroyed. Now Megatron and his associates are facing a slow and painful death from a lack of resources if he won’t figure out what to do next. The door panel beeped, which meant that someone was standing outside. “Come in,” Megatron answered, rising from the floor._

**[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UOgJmmyY0qw&feature=emb_logo) **

_Soundwave and the relatively recovered Starscream stepped into the dark room. Both paused, hesitantly awaiting permission, and Megatron nodded permissively. Both transformers approached him. For a while all three stood silently. Soundwave was the first to speak:_

_“So, what are we going to do? I conducted an audit... with so many people aboard our energon reserves there will be a maximum of three orbital cycles. We cannot wander forever in space, not knowing where it will take us.”_

_“I know,” Megatron said shortly._

_“And... what's the next step?” It was already Starscream's question._

_“I don’t know...” he answered this time._

_“And you should!” suddenly the winged comrade raised his voice. Megatron flinched in surprise, but Scream was not embarrassed at all: “Everyone is counting on you, actually. Since Harbinger is gone, then... our leader is you from now. There are few of us left, but the war is not over, Megatronus. If not for the Autobots... and the Decepticon traitors... We would still have a home! Will we forgive them..” the seeker in confusion waved his servos: “For all this?”_

_“I agree with Starscream,” Soundwave suddenly supported his friend. “You’re the only hope for us now. What do you think?..”_

_“You’re right...” Megatron stepped away from them and touched the transparent energy field of the panoramic window and clenched his digits into a fist. From the words of Starscream he was ashamed of his own powerlessness. “You’re right, we must keep fighting. In the name of all our fallen comrades. And if Primus turned his back on us,” he turned sharply to his comrades-in-arms, “then if we want to survive, we must seek help of Another.”_

_“Another?” the assistants repeated in one voice and looked at each other in surprise._

_“You mean...” Starscream began, but Megatron nodded his guess:_

_“Teacher told me about him, the exact opposite of the one in whom we believed. And when Harbinger ordered to retreat, he mentioned that in the navigation computer there are coordinates of a certain Beta object. Perhaps this is a kind other base or something...” He looked at Soundwave: “Check all the destinations we have ever been to. The data may be encrypted.”_

_“It will be done, Avenger, sir,” the communications specialist nodded eagerly._

_“No...” the commander suddenly said sharply. He could no longer bear this name, knowing how he had failed the teacher and others. “Not Avenger. Not anymore...”_

_“Why, another name again?” Starscream didn’t believe. “Why can't you choose damn it? Megatronus, Avenger, D-16... what else? Decide once and for all, so as not to confuse us at least. As for me, Megatronus, your real name, is the best option.”_

_“Megatronus...” he repeated thoughtfully. “This was the name of a Prime that I have never been. Many, including you, addressing me, often shortened it. Let it remain so.”_

_“Meaning?”_

_“Megatron,” the leader decided, “from now my name is just Megatron.”_

_“Well, that’s acceptable,” the first assistant said, and the signalman nodded in agreement._

_“And this ship,” the leader continued, looking around the dark bay, “will now also be called differently.”_

_“Change a name of a ship?..” Soundwave asked incredulously. “But this is not right... It is contrary to the tradition... The rules are...”_

_“And what was done to us, was it right?” Megatron asked a counter question. In response there was only silence. “If we want to start all over again, we will have to adapt.”_

_“Fair enough,” Starscream admitted reluctantly. “And what will be the name of our cruiser?”_

_Megatron clenched his right fist, looking thoughtfully at the powerful plasma gun on his forearm. They will answer for everything they have done. And the name of the ship should become a harbinger of it._

_“Nemesis,” Megatron put servos on his belt, and with a smug grin proudly lifted his helm: “The new name of our ship is Nemesis.”_

**[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yl8f2mWB6X8) **

So that's how it all was... I myself refused to be called Avenger after the battle for Toganor-5 and preferred a slightly abridged version of my real name. Now for Megatron much begun to fall into place. What an idiot I am... And on the other hand, what could I do at that time? Primus, this is a very cruel joke of circumstances... And it all started when I decided to leave the master... Fool, Megaron grabbed his head, shouldn’t have to fly to him at all... An action, a reaction... A cause, an effect, an outcome... Each decision creates a chain of events, affecting you and others... Your accidental luck and bad luck could just as well be the consequences of the actions of others... whom you don’t even know...

“Enough!” He hissed to himself. “Stop thinking about it.”

Sensors of the Decepticon leader detected the approach of the organic life form even before the automatic doors opened behind him, letting the human in. Her. Well, great.

“Hey?” called worried Yalara, walking into the bay. The doors closed behind the girl.

“Hey...” he said wearily, turning his frame to her and staying on the floor.

“Shouldn't you be in the medical bay now? How are you feeling?”

“Fine,” he grunted. At least there was less damage, the pain was dulled, and there was no longer such a strong desire to tear the Matrix out of his chest. But there was a feeling of shame that Yalara and others saw him so... desperate. “Sorry.” He lowered his helm.

“For what?” the girl stepped closer.

“Well... for this case.” Megatron ran his right arm over his chest. “I acted like... like a helpless psycho. In front of so many witnesses... Idiot.”

“Hey, come on! Everything is fine.” Yalara put her palms in front of her. If they were the same height, the girl would have hugged him. “You experienced a serious emotional shock, this is a natural reaction... Such things happen to everyone, there is nothing to be ashamed of.”

“A leader shouldn’t allow themselves such weaknesses, or this is not a leader at all,” Megatron said.

“Oh, a leader is also a living creature,” objected Yalara, “be it an organic or a mech. Do you think it's always easy for humans to make decisions? Do you think Optimus didn’t give vent to feelings when...”

“When we fought, intending to destroy each other?” Megatron interrupted, recalling. “Oh yeah. One shall stand, one shall fall.”

“Those were Optimus’s words?” Yalara didn’t believe it, Megatron nodded, and the girl quietly whistled: “Wow, and... and when I first saw him, I decided that he was a pacifist. Well, when the distrust receded, at first I generally, as you remember, thought that we shouldn’t trust suspicious mechs, and then... All these words about peace, desire to help you remember, and things like that... And when I saw how he fights... I was scared. No, of course he looks formidable, just like you, but... attitude...”

“Optimus?” Megatron laughed ironically. “If he's a pacifist, then I’m a hippie.”

Yalara frowned.

“You are not a hippie.”

“Exactly,” Megatron shook her his right forefinger and stared at the panoramic window again. The girl timidly swallowed, having drawn some conclusions for herself. She suddenly noticed that Megatron’s back damaged by the explosion already looked much better: cracks and dents seemed to become ... less noticeable.

“Does it hurt?” She went around Megatron on the left to be in sight.

“Its fine,” he dismissed, “Ratchet has repaired the main damage, and then self-repair systems will do the rest. Everything heals on me quickly.”

“Oh... self-repair? I still didn’t understand what it is...” she managed to say. He had to explain:

“We are not the ‘machines’ that you organics can represent us. See?” He raised the left servo and tapped the forearm with his right fist: “In your opinion, this is metal, right? For me it is... Like skin for you. Self-healing metal, living metal, whatever you want to call it. On Earth can be nothing of a sort.”

“Y-yes, I heard from the guys, but... I don’t quite understand. By the way, when Optimus called you brother, a related Spark, I... ”she coughed in embarrassment, “I asked Sam and Mikaela... Are you... are you also born small? You... your children appear like... From joining Sparks?”

“Our ‘children’ are called sparklings,” Megatron explained restrainedly. The themes of interface and carrying never gave him pleasure. Research, technology, travel, friendly conversations on abstract topics and other things yes, but something like relationships... “But yes, from the confluence of Sparks, that's right. This happens at the cellular level for you, and at the energy level for us. And then the formation of a cocoon and a frame inside the carrier. The next step is activation.” Yalara listened to him with genuine interest. “Only female representatives of your race can carry, in our case it doesn’t matter who will be a carrier: a femme or a mech.” Decepticon already regretted that he began to explain it to her, because for some reason the girl was hooked on this topic, but he wanted to, if not stop the conversation at all, then at least transfer it to another channel.

“That means... you can too?” Yalara involuntarily sagged jaw. Megatron didn’t react, thereby involuntarily nagging her already flashed imagination. “You seriously can?..”

“I will not discuss this,” the transformer replied dryly. “If you want more details, go ask Knockout or Ratchet. They, as medics, would explain this process from a scientific point of view.” He measured his friend with a displeased look: “If you are interested in the scientific aspect.”

“O-okay...” Yalara surrendered, noting to herself that upon returning to Earth she would definitely come to Knockout with this question. The Decepticon physician is more sociable than grouchy Ratchet, who can either help someone or destroy. The red and white Decepticon racer, most likely an even more crazy scientist, but the girl preferred not to know much details. But this topic, of course, didn’t quite fit into her idea of the surrounding world: the self-reproduction of mechanoids... what else can be in the Universe... For Yalara it was hard to imagine him with... such a cocoon inside his frame... But if Megatron can turn into a fighter jet and a rotorcraft, also can read other's memories, self-heal and cry like a human, and also... teleport... then why not? They are just like humans. only different... and a more advanced civilization. In the ensuing silence, the girl felt guilty again. “What will we do next?”

“First we return to Earth, and then...” Megatron didn’t know what to answer. He didn’t have a plan for further actions at the moment, which is why the Decepticon felt very helpless. He hoped... that he could find out who was behind it - and he did. Only the information received was not enough to understand what the former mentor wants. But he won’t leave them alone for sure. Quintessons said their leader wants to ‘meet’ with Megatron and Optimus. And this is clearly not a negotiation, otherwise he would have contacted a long time ago. But he continues to hide, sending his lackeys. So far, no signals have been received from Cybertron about any attacks, which means that their goal is still Earth.

“Everything will be fine,” Yalara suddenly assured. Megatron shook his helm and looked at his friend uncomprehendingly. What does she mean... “Together we can handle everything.”

Megatron could hardly resist a bitter grin. ‘We’, if she means herself, is somehow too boldly said. Yalara is not even a fighter, she is an ordinary human, a student, she has no chance against such enemies. He has to protect her every time. Protect a human... Megatronus Prime was once the embodiment of justice and honesty, but paid for his credulity and carelessness. Then Avenger appeared, who was partly the same, but much more gloomy and alienated. And then Megatron turned into the on he remained until the loss of memory: when, after the destruction of his second home, he realized that the main thing was the survival of the Decepticons, and all means would be good for this, if the enemy is eager for their destruction, they need to protect themselves by any means. And now he again becomes his former self, Megatronus Prime... The duties and burden of a leader, this Primus damn thing in his chest... Others could only have one in their dreams, they didn’t realize what responsibility lies on the shoulders of each Prime, it doesn’t matter from which a branch of the Dynasty they are. And everything could turn out differently... if not for Starscream... if not for Yalara...

**[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xl2tbC7mQjE&feature=emb_logo) **

“Thanks for the support,” he finally breathed. “I dare not say such things to others, they will consider me a weakling, but I can tell you: I am... glad that we are friends.”

“Friends forever.” Yalara smiled and said much more seriously: “Black Whirlwind, no one considers you a weakling.” He just grunted. “Friendship is not weakness. When there are those who believe in us, who support us, we are stronger than ever.”

She suddenly remembered in details the circumstances under which they met, how this friendship was born... Megatron... Megatronus Prime, leader of the Decepticons and descendant of an ancient dynasty of rulers of a planet far from Earth called Cybertron... At that time he didn’t remember his past or his own name, didn’t know who he is. Yalara sympathized with him, being a loner in life, the girl could only guess what he felt, being among the creatures, that are so different. Plus curiosity: an alien creature that also shows interest... Black Whirlwind is the name that she called him, and still does out of habit. He is a leader for the Decepticons, for her he is a close friend... almost a brother. An alien big brother. Yalara is not afraid of him, she trusts him, and Megatron trusts her. The war of the transformers is over, now two united clans together with humans are confronting a new threat. They could fly home, but came back. He came back... though not for long. Their native Cybertron needs them.

“Where are you, hey?” Megatron waved slightly with two digit of his left servo in front of her face, which made Yalara startle.

“What do you mean?” the girl did her best to portray misunderstanding. The transformer only grinned, and Yalara felt a desire to share her thoughts with him: “Remember how you and I only became friends?”

“You mean when I woke up at your human military base, saw a lot of soldiers with weapons and you with a fragment of the Allspark on your neck?” He suggested.

“Well yes. This and one more thing. Three days later. I took courage and said that I want to be friends with you.”

“And I asked what a ‘friend’ is,” Megatron recalled with a smile. Yes, that was the moment when he felt a strange calm for the first time since awakening. Those military didn’t know who he was and from which clan. The girl was reaching for him, she came every day, she had access only thanks to influential parents. The transformer didn’t understand why this creature constantly comes to him, but on the other hand this human being... she was the only one who didn’t treat him with fear and distrust. And this provoked a positive emotional response in him.

At that time the transformer had not yet came outside the base at the convincing requests of the human military, who promised him, and they themselves hoped, to sort out the situation. The leader of the Decepticons, who at that time remembered absolutely no one and nothing, felt completely lost, even a little scared. He didn’t know what would happen if suddenly human beings showed hostility. He discovered the ability to ‘listen’ to their negotiations, caught some words like ‘Decepticons’ and ‘Autobots’, but didn’t understand what this means. And then this obsessive girl, who had something familiar to him at a subconscious level... Not a threat. Only she wanted to communicate with him, did it without any fear, unlike other local creatures.

_Then they were again allowed to stay alone, but under the supervision of cameras and with the defence systems turned on. More for the calm of the military, in fact, no one knew how laser turrets could be effective if the mechanoid suddenly turned against humans, and nobody wanted to check. The transformer was sitting on the floor to hang a little less over the girl who kept telling him events from her life, as well as what she knew about Earth and humans in general, hoping to somehow let him know who the humans were in general. True, she was not allowed to talk about the war of the Decepticons and Autobots with this creature, and Yalara didn’t dare to violate this rule._

_“You have a very interesting society,” he concluded. “Primitive, but rather amusing.”_

_Yalara wanted to be offended, but was silent, realizing that she was speaking with a higher being, with an alien from outer space. Although she willingly communicated with this transformer, the girl nevertheless had an instinct for self-preservation._

_“You're very cool yourself,” she forced a smile, feeling her resentment fade away. “I like talking to you much more than to... most of the representatives of my race, you know.”_

_“Why?” he looked surprised._

_“I don’t know... It’s just it.” Yalara herself couldn’t explain it. Curiosity - of course, but there was something else... She imagined herself in his place, what would one feel, she would like to have someone around, someone she could trust. The girl, clenching her fists, nodded to herself, and then, taking a deep breath for courage, decided to ask this question: “We could become friends, what do you think? I would like that. And you?”_

_Perplexity was reflected on the mechanoid’s faceplate, the ruby eyepieces narrowed, still scanning the girl appraisingly. For a moment it seemed to Yalara that he would say ‘no’, that she insulted him somehow by asking this question... The floor began to leave under her feet. Yalara just wanted to somehow smooth things over, but the transformer suddenly asked:_

_“What is a ‘friend’?”_

_“You... don't know that?” Yalara suddenly felt the waves of surging fear go away. So he wasn’t angry, he was... at a loss? The girl slapped herself on the forehead: “Oh yes, sorry, I forgot about your memory.” She clasped her hands at chest level and began to explain incoherently: “Well, a friend is someone close to you... Who can help with an action or an advice in difficult times... or be happy for you when you are happy. Without envy. From whom you will never get a stab in the back, who will never betray... And also this is the one with whom you will never feel lonely.”_

_The mechanoid thought for a moment. The offer of the organic being was unexpected and... pleasant for him? Someone close... the transformer couldn’t say that he was suffering from loneliness, or something like that. On a subconscious level it seemed to him that in his past life he had long been a loner, and no one offered him friendship. Until today. Interesting, did I have friends before? Or a family? Maybe, but the mech didn’t know what happened to them, where they are now... He is alone among other creatures, no matter how he got to them, who are these Autobots and Decepticons, and what if suddenly he will be among the enemies? Not knowing why they are enemies._

_“I would like to have a friend,” the mech finally decided and smiled at her. A wave of inexplicable joyful emotions passed through all his systems, once recognizing that._

_“Really?” Yalara’s face shone, the girl approached him a few more steps._

_“Yes,” he confirmed, holding out his left arm. Puffing out a breath of excitement, the girl climbed into his palm, and the mechanoid lifted her to his chest level._

_“So, friends?” the girl, with a trembling left hand, touched the purple sign that resembled the head of a fox._

_“Friends,” he confirmed, smiling again._

**[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=geTjphxKsQI&feature=emb_logo) **

Megatron winced at the sudden vivid memory. Yalara still looked at him with a warm smile and a joyful gleam in her eyes. Many didn’t understand how the two could converge... Everything turned out to be easier than ever. One step towards, one simple question, and what large-scale events this entailed. The end of the war and the unity of clans, an unexpected (for Megatron) revelation that he, nevertheless, is from the Prime Dynasty and for so long mistakenly followed the one who in fact was the enemy of Cybertron... And now they confront new unknown enemies. Megatron didn’t even want to think what could happen if the Cybertronians were still at war. He is still not sure whether they will succeed in defeating even the combined forces, but they will do everything possible. And if they survive, probably Megatron will be able to find the resolve to thank Starscream for yet another attempt to overthrow him, which led to a temporary memory loss.

“Promise me something,” Yalara's voice broke the silence again. The transformer lifted his eyelids, silently expressing the question. The girl clasped her hands at chest level. “That you will be careful. I understand that new battles cannot be avoided, and no matter who attacked us, they just won’t leave us alone, it’s stupid to believe otherwise. Therefore, promise that...” she swallowed a lump coming up to her throat, “promise that nothing will happen to you. Promise to stay alive, okay?”

Megatron didn’t know what to answer. Of course, he didn’t want to die at all, as well as losing someone from the team, and even to fight at the very beginning too, if not for Fallen. But how to promise her this, not knowing what will happen tomorrow? What if they will have to fight with many times superior enemy forces... like recently at the space station? They managed to escape only thanks to the reactivation of the reactor and... accidental coincidence. Megatron didn’t believe in fate, but he believed in luck and consequences of certain events and decisions made. A higher power, whether it is God, Primus, or whatever other civilizations call it, can help or hinder, but everyone has to make a choice. He shook his helm, driving out of imagination a multidimensional model starting to line up from chains of abstract events of the past, present and future.

“Black Whirlwind, I want you to know that you can always count on me,” the girl went on, not knowing what he was thinking about. “Yes, I am an ordinary person, unlike you, I don’t have any super knowledge or superpowers... but I will be there whenever you need me. Even if...” she hardly forced herself to say the following: “I mean when... you have to fly away... I will fell much better from the thought that even though you are somewhere out there, everything is fine with you. You, mom, dad, grandma and Andrei are the closest people to me. So promise, okay?”

“Okay,” Megatron surrendered, “only if you promise me... All the same.” A terrible thought suddenly struck him. What if something happens to her? It’s true, Yalara is a simple weak human, she won’t have a chance even against a primitive scout bot... Enemies can kill her without even noticing. She was at risk many times, but the last time she could even die because of his... slowness and negligence. And what if... Fallen learns everything and decides to use her against me? This cannot be allowed to happen.

“Promise,” Yalara nodded and, extending both hands to him, quietly asked: “May I?”

The leader of the Decepticons understood her without further ado. Stretching out his right servo, he put Yalara to his left shoulder. Immediately feeling so good and calm, as if they could really hug each other. But all the same, doubts didn’t go away. He really doesn’t want that the first creature who admitted him as a friend in so long time to suffer...

“Brother and sister, a spark and a heart, always together and never apart...”

“Hm?..” the lord of the Decepticons turned his head to the left, his faceplate was distorted by a misunderstanding.

“Just came to my mind,” the girl spread her hands. “What you don’t like it?”

“Why?” Megatron objected, smiling. “Of course I do. That's very beautiful.”

“Seriously?” Her face lit up.

“Yes…”

**[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LfCYu1CnXAs&feature=emb_logo) **

The door leaves behind them hissed open and Optimus Prime stepped into the bay with a cube of energon in his right servo. Megatron immediately got up from the floor, and Yalara was still sitting on his left shoulder.”

“Am I interrupting?” Optimus smiled timidly. The leader of the Decepticons was silent, and Yalara answered for him:

“No, we were just... chatting, that’s all.”

“In three Earth hours and twenty-six minutes we will be in the Earth’s orbit, here,” he handed Megatron the transparent cube with pink liquid, “everyone have already fueled, except you.”

“I don't need this,” Megatron put servos on his belt and shook his helm. He really didn’t feel the need at the moment, despite the recent tough battle. Probably because of what the Autobot doctor was talking about.

“Ratchet thinks otherwise,” Optimus continued to hold the cube on the outstretched servo. “And he is the medic here, not you. And since you don’t want to stay in the medical bay, then...”

“Please, Black Whirlwind,” Yalara intervened, hoping that at least he would listen to her.

“Fine,” Megatron snapped, taking the cubic container from Optimus, the Autobot leader won’t leave him alone anyway, the main thing is if Megatron continues objecting, he would call Ratchet to help. Opening the cube, the Decepticon drank the energon in a few sips and grunted severely: “Thanks.” Optimus took the empty cube from Megatron and put it on some panel on the wall.

“When we get back, we need to get in touch with Cybertron, report the situation,” the Autobot leader spoke again. “And also to discuss of what happened with human world leaders. I wonder how our comrades on Earth are...”

“I also need to talk with Starscream,” Megatron said, “would like to know where he left the Nemesis. She would be very useful to us now. “

“First you’ll go through a full system check,” Optimus instructively reminded him. Megatron only opened his mouth to express all his dissatisfaction, as Prime-Autobot instantly changed the subject: “But I agree, your ship will be a very good fire support.” The leader of the Autobots smiled. Finally, Megatron's Nemesis could become an ally, not an enemy.

“A ship?” Yalara fidgeted on Megatron’s shoulder. “Black Whirlwind, you have a ship?”

“Yes,” he said proudly. “A battle cruiser.” And added doubtfully: “I hope Starscream didn’t do anything with her... From this ‘smart’ aft everything can be expected.”

“Cool!” Yalara was happy, obviously not attaching much importance to the last phrase. Megatron only grunted at her delight.

“What's next?” Megatron asked unexpectedly to himself. “The mission didn’t go as intended. We just found out that Fallen directs the emenies, and what he wants, but that’s all.”

“So we'll have to look for other options,” Optimus went to Megatron, both turned to face the panoramic window. “The main thing is that we are no longer enemies. From now on we will fight together, Megatronus. For Cybertron, for Earth, for our factions,” he smiled warmly at his brother: “For each other. Together we will stand united, force the enemies to leave the human planet. And as our organic friends say,” a friendly nod towards Yalara, “like hell they will get our Matrices... whatever they need them for.”

Megatron turned away to hide a contented smile from both his brother and friend. Optimus is an incorrigible idealist, a good-natured person who, if desires (believes it necessary) without hesitation, is able to take an enemy’s life. And yet, his words give hope. Once Megatron was a dreamer, striving for world justice, until to him happened... what happened. But he understands that he is not alone in this war: Optimus has forgiven him, the Decepticons and Autobots are loyal to their leaders, humans are helping to protect their planet, Yalara is trying in every possible way to support him... It’s not yet clear what Fallen started, why he decided to strike Earth, and not Cybertron, why did he initially need Optimus and Megatron’s Matrices, what new opportunities did he have, and also... where, nevertheless, his ship and the rest of the crew? Just remembering himself, Megatron didn’t even think about it, now returning memories raise new questions. In search of the Allspark, the leader of the Decepticons flew to Earth alone, temporarily leaving his SIC in charge. And then the Decepticons appeared here as a small group, which was supposed to find the missing leader. As soon as we get back, Megatron decided, I will ask Starscream a couple of questions. The Nemesis is a powerful ship, and in the fight against the Fallen they will need all available means.

**Soundtracks (with episodes of the chapter):**

1) X-Men Days Of The Future Past OST - He Lost Everything; (Megatron’s memories after the destruction of the station)

2) TES 5 TC Enderal: Shards Of Order OST - Nature of Humanity / Die Natur der Menschheit; (Megatron refuses the name Avenger)

3) Arn Andersson & Nights Amore - Farewell Life (Emotional Sad Orchestral); (Megatron and Yalara)

4) 101 Dalmatians Score - The Wedding (Cup Of Marriage); (Megatron and Yalara remember how they became friends)

5) VNV Nation - As It Fades; (Yalara asks Megatron to survive, no matter what)

6) Transformers: Prime OST - Optimus Prime Returns (Primes’ promise, Omega further flies to Earth)


	33. Part 2. Chapter 14. Internal contradictions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team finally returns home... and again not without fights. Megatron and Yalara hide in the hangar feeling like kids.

**[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PTZgVUxm0jk&feature=emb_logo)**

At the estimated time Omega Supreme was in Earth’s orbit. All the transformers gathered on the bridge, as well as Colonel Lennox and Andrei along with Yalara. Given the multi-levelness of the room, even for humans being so small compare to Cybertronians there was a good view through the panoramic window. By the standards of those on the ship, the journey didn’t take so much time, but, given the distance traveled and what happened at the Alpha station, it seemed like eternity. 

Once again Yalara amazed how beautiful the planet Earth is from space... And it flies around its star at an enormous speed, but this is not felt in outer space at all. The terminator zone or light separation, the border of day and night from here seems to be so clear, but in fact this territory is quite vast, and in one hemisphere people already meet a new dawn, and in the other they see off the preveous day. The dark part of the planet shines with billions of night lights, while the light one is enjoying the sun rays... unlike territories covered by clouds, of course. In some places thunderstorms are also visible, and they seem so insignificant from here... A huge spaceship of natural origin, one big home for humanity. And down there... people live their normal lives, not thinking about what happens around. They have one task - to survive, especially now, when humans are threatened by a new enemy...

Ratchet got in touch with Earth and reported about the approach. The Kennedy Space Center responded in the affirmative, and Omega Supreme began to descend. For seconds the ship was engulfed in flames, but the medic reassured that nothing threatened the ship, this is a natural process when entering the dense layers of a planet’s atmosphere. No overloads were felt, probably also thanks to the effect of artificial gravity, which was achieved not due to the effect of centrifugal force. Alien technology...

“I wonder what color Earth shines from space?” suddenly Yalara asked quietly. “Was always curious.”

“It’s not that it shines, it reflects the visible spectrum of waves, like many objects,” the leader of the Decepticons corrected, raising his left index finger. “Stars emit light, and planets reflect it, so it’s easy to determine which of the heavenly bodies is what. If a point in the dark sky flickers - this is a star, if not – then it is a planet. As for Earth... At a distance of...” Megatron stopped short, the exact numbers still won’t say anything to his human friends, it’s much easier to translate everything into visual images, “well, imagine, at a distance as far away as a star, your planet will be pale blue due to the atmosphere and oceans. “

“Like a blue star?” Andrei specified and, having exchanged glances with Yalara, asked: “And what color Cybertron is?”

****[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jhp_cr1lNMs&feature=emb_logo)** **

The Decepticon leader was just about to answer, when suddenly a warning signal came from the dashboard, suspicious objects appeared on the radar, moving towards the ship.

****

“It looks like we've got company...” Ratchet muttered. “Raise the shields!”

Soundwave only had time to press the necessary buttons, as the next moment the ship shuddered finely, but there was no damage - the protective screen absorbed the released charge. However, new attacking shots were not long in coming. From the clouds appeared many familiar triangular bombers, sharply increasing in size, flashed, they didn’t stop pouring rain of plasma shots on Omega Supreme.

“Quint! Hold tight!” Ratchet sharply tipped the ship to the left, but the attacking drones were much more maneuverable and smaller than the spacecraft, they curled around it like predatory insects around a large animal.

“Sixty-seven units,” Soundwave said, “they seem to be serious about shooting us down.”

“Since it didn’t work at that station,” Optimus muttered, “can we fight off with laser guns?”

“The external defense turrets are activated,” Ratchet answered, using some leverage to his left, “but there are too many enemies, and landing is also problematic... Ah, slag...” Another blow to the ship and evasion.

“Then we will equalize the chances,” Megatron decided. “Lugnut, Soundwave, you’re with me, we will drive these creatures away from the ship.”

****

“At your command, Lord Megatron,” the Decepticon Thug readily leaned forward. Soundwave didn’t argue either, the Decepticons always had strict subordination.

"Megatronus..." Optimus begun.

“Are you crazy?!” Yalara gasped. “They can kill you outside!”

“They will kill us all if we do nothing,” he crouched on one knee in front of the girl, “don’t be afraid, I know what I'm doing.”

He knows, he is an experienced warrior, and yet Yalara feels scared every time. Although nevertheless, if nothing is done, they all risk perishing.

“You promised me...” she said softly and squeezed her hands at chest level.

“And I'm not going to step back from it,” he got up and nodded his soldiers. Blackout unexpectedly stepped to the leader:

“Lord Megatron, if you will, I'm going with you.” The leader froze in surprise, but the militant nevertheless continued: “My crime is serious and has no statute of limitations, but I swear by Primus I’m on your side. I must participate.”

****

In another time Megatron would certainly refuse his request, but now this was not the situation. He wanted to send Blackout to hell or hit him, but... now the more participants, the better the chances. What will happen to the deceiver the faction will decide, and he, their leader, will announce the verdict.

“Must?” Megatron said coldly and pursed his lips. “Well, do it then, if you must.”

The combat Decepticon helicopter nodded gratefully and along with Lugnut and Soundwave followed their leader into the cargo bay. Optimus and Ironhide also came with them. They couldn’t take part in the air battle due to the inability to fly, but the Prime Autobot felt the need to be with his brother's battle group until they left the ship.

“Why have you never talked about your ability to intercept mental signals?” Soundwave inquired with some resentment on the way to the cargo bay.

“Who cares? What would it change?” Megatron in passing asked, without even looking at his communications specialist.

“Who cares?” the SigSpec repeated dumbfounded.

“Opening the gangway,” Ratchet warned, “good luck.”

With a loud click and a metal rattle, the ramp began to open slowly, letting in the sunrays into the illuminated bay. The blue sky and clouds, there is no fire around the ship’s hull anymore... they are in the atmosphere. All four prepared to leave the ship.

“Be careful,” Optimus warned just in case.

“As always,” Megatron grunted and was the first to jump into the opening passage. Three other Decepticons followed him. All four in flight instantly transformed and entered the battle. Omega's gangway began to close. Glancing at each other, Optimus and Ironhide hurried back to the cockpit. Sometimes they wished they also could fly.

Only being outside the ship, Megatron and his team immediately fell under the rain of plasma charges, but, fortunately, already taught by the experience of past centuries, all four converted into battle formation per second and opened fire. A tough battle ensued, again the enemy outnumbered them and this time they acted somehow more aggressively. If earlier it could be assumed that triangular alien flyers were just testing the enemy’s capabilities, now their goal was to destroy. Shoot down Omega, and only then already figure out what's what. Looks like we got them angry, Megatron managed to think, shooting down one of the triangular green jets flying toward the ship. Don’t be distracted, you need to let Omega land safely, and there already...

****

“Too many of them!” the signalman stated, miraculously avoiding a collision. The descending ship fired from the built-in laser guns.

“Hope they won’t shoot us down at along with them,” Lugnut commented in passing, making a sharp turn. Pretty cool for its maneuverability. Megatron barely restrained himself not to agree with the massive bomber aloud. Although the war is over, very little time has passed to forget the past. Forget... well, at least let it go.

“Soundwave, contact the base, tell them to fly here!”

“Done, Lord Megatron. The strike team will arrive in two minutes.”

The Decepticon leader noticed that three triangular bombers were rushing towards him, but at the last second Megatron soared up, and they crashed into each other. Another explosion flashed.

“That was risky, Meteor,” Ratchet remarked to him over the communication, and before Megatron could get outraged, he added in a pleased voice: “But, Unicron damn it, so spectacular!”

“Don't call me that,” the Decepticon leader snapped, circling the ship in a horizontal plane. That old nickname that the medic called him when Megatron was a sparkling, had just begun to fly so far without transformations.

****

_“Hatchet! Hatchet, look! I'm flying!” and turning on the thrusters, he took to the air._

_“Careful, Megatronus!” the alpha mother rushed to catch a laughing red-gray-black sparkling._

_“Wow!” the Autobot medic was genuinely amazed. “Well done, little meteor!” And he turned to the ruler: “Such a crumb, but already flies! It’s amazing.”_

_Titanus smiled and nodded several times, watching his bondmate finally catch her kid, and after a second another small sparkling with red-blue armor ran up to them._

_“Now it’s not even to say that these sparklings are the Keepers of Legacy. They are the hope for the future of our people...”_

The leader of the Decepticons unwittingly left the alternative form and hung in the air in confusion. What... what was that? Ratchet's memories? At that distance? The images were clearly not from Megatron's own memory, since he saw himself from the side... with the eyepieces of the Autobot medic...

“Unicron knows that...” he muttered, shaking his helm. The Decepticon was only about to turn into the fighter jet again, but suddenly he felt an enemy approaching from behind, and he also heard a startled Starscream’s exclamation, who had suddenly appeared:

“Megatron, behind you!”

The ruler of the Decepticons sharply turned around and even reflexively threw up his cannon... He would have managed to shoot or evade, but suddenly felt extreme pain in the CPU, from which Megatron screamed, a wave of pain impulses swept through the frame, the turbine power dropped sharply, and the Decepticon leader barely crash down. At first, the strange signal created static noise in his audio sensors, and then the surrounding reality faded... but he managed to feel how the enemy drone transformed from a triangular jet grabbed his shoulders, amplifying the emitted signal.

**[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dZE_Go4SfUM&feature=emb_logo) **

_He’s flying somewhere in pitch darkness, or rather falling, bright flashes occur all around him, someones’ voices are heard in some strange echo... can’t make anything out... somewhere far below something bright grows... It beckons, draws in, doesn’t even allow one to look away. Fear of the unknown..._

_“The Legacy of our people... Thinking that you are doing the right thing, you give it into the hands of our enemy...”_

_“Resist it, Megatronus!” Jetfire’s voice unexpectedly yells from somewhere far away._

****** **

_A flash of light absorbs everything around, and Megatron suddenly finds himself in front of a giant portal. It reminds him of a Space Bridge in some ways, but another one... No, this is not a Bridge, it’s... something else. Something calls him there, and as charmed the Decepticon leader obeys, he goes to this light... from which the former teacher comes out to meet Megatron... The Decepticon abruptly freezes in place, he is confused, puzzled, confused._

_“Playtime is over, my student,” Fallen is getting closer, “give up, you won’t be able to defeat us.”_

********[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AXKH40rUALA&feature=emb_logo)** ** ** **

“Megatron!”

Something pushes him sharply in the left side, Megatron is thrown aside, and the strange vision immediately scattered. They are still in the air, the battle isn’t over yet. Suddenly, the SIC flew up to him and, just grabbing the commander’s shoulders, yelled at him directly into the ear sensors:

“You’re really a mad mech, or what, Unicron take you?! How is it so, huh? I almost had a spark attack...

“Wha...” Megatron shook his helm, recovering. The Deceptcons and humans strike groups arrived to help. The forces were equal now.

“What-what...” Starscream mimicked, letting him go. On emotions, he was not shy in expressions. “Chose the moment to shut down in the middle of a fight! What a slag is happening to you, my liege?!”

Megatron himself would like to know it as well. What was it? Encrypted message from the Fallen, encoded in a combat drone? Unicron damn it... that means the former teacher decided to show himself. But... why in such a strange way? No matter how he did it... And Starscream... did he really get scared for his leader?.. What kind of slag... but no matter, now the main thing is not this at all.

******** ** **

Further he and Starscream had to fight back to back, which was just as unexpected. For a long time they didn’t have to fight back, covering each other. What does this mean, Megatron was surprised at himself, I hope not his another catch... And why do I still endure all this... And less than a minute later Soundwave made his way to them, and for the first time in such a long time, the combat group of three again acted as a single formation, harmoniously, understanding each other with a half-movement, as if they had a single consciousness. Fallen taught them this in the past... plus basic skills they got at the Academy.

******** ** **

Ultimately, they nevertheless managed to eliminate all the attackers, and Omega Supreme landed safely at 8:41 a.m. local time. It turns out that the Omega intelligence team was out for four days. Yalara couldn’t resist the question of how it happened, to that Megatron managed to give her a short, but meaningful speech about the relativity of time and space movements, which drove the friend who was trying to imagine all this into a complete stupor.

**********[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TNw5v6IOrJs&feature=emb_logo)** ** ** ** **

All humans who traveled into space were sent for a detailed physical examination, during which doctors revealed only injuries sustained in the battle. Transformers went to the Decepticon base, which had more advanced equipment. Ratchet also reminded Megatron that he would not be able to avoid a detailed systems check, which... because of the urgent online conference with humans world leaders, had to be postponed until the next day just like the conversation with the rest of the combined group about the long-standing Blackout’s actions. The latter didn’t argue, he didn’t deny his guilt and declared that he was ready to incur any punishment that clan brothers would choose for him.

Optimus and Megatron along with their first assistants, Ironhide and Starscream, respectively, were free only in the evening. First, the contact with Cybertron and the Senate there, some members of which were frankly dissatisfied that the Primes are still not on their home planet, then a video conference with leaders of leading human countries. Here the meeting was especially difficult and long... First, a report of the Cybertronian leaders, then messages on what was happening on Earth in parallel, debates... that took up most of the time... There were those people who suggested that Cybertron was behind the attacks, and the transformers shouldn’t be trusted. This angered Megatron, but Optimus took the floor and stated as clearly as possible with all the facts that the Transformer Allies had nothing to do with it. The leader of the Decepticons couldn’t resist saying that they can fly away right now, but the enemy is unlikely to follow them. Humans didn’t like this outcome even more.

“Just think, you’ll also have to attend meetings with the Cybertron’s Senate in the future,” Megatron couldn’t resist to say then.

“And you will have to do it too, brother,” the older twin reminded him maliciously. The Prime Decepticon looked up at the ceiling, but said nothing.

When all four mechs left the hangar at the military base, which was temporarily converted into a teleconference room, the Autobots left to their base, promising the that whole group will arrive tomorrow at the Decepticon base to discuss the situation with their battle group. Megatron and Starscream transformed into fighter jets and also flew home.

“Just a nightmare, Primus, I'm so exhausted,” the first assistant complained along the way. “Will we really we have to go to these meetings on Cybertron all the time? Not that I'm complaining, but...”

“You are exactly complaining,” Megatron concluded, deciding to remain silent, that he had just recently quietly complained to Optimus about the same thing. And my brother, I wonder, who will he complain about his hard life? Unlikely that he will, Megatron chuckled to himself, but one does have to somehow relieve emotional negativity, do they not? And if Optimus does, then to whom? And who will that one go to after talking with Optimus? And who will go to whom? The endless chain... Okay, there is another more important question now: “By the way, Scream, where is our ship?”

The second jet suddenly wagged:

“T-the Nemesis you mean?”

“Is there another one that I don’t know about?”

“No, no, Lord Megatron, just... ah, yes... your memory has not yet fully restored... The Nemesis should be where you ordered, the Jorn system, constellation M21, Sagittarius Arm... From there you started your journey to Earth in search of the Allsparks... alone ... although I was against such a risky mission. Then we went to look for you. The rest of the crew and the drones - they all remained on the ship. I... when we arrive, I will get in touch with them...”

“No, I’ll do it myself,” Megatron immediately decided irritably and added: “You’ll stand next me, nothing will happen to you.”

The first mate trembled internally. He didn’t violate the order, Megatron commanded him to wait, and the team did, but who knows... what if the remaining crew members of the advanced Decepticon cruiser decided to go rouge? Not that this could happen, but Starscream didn’t want to be punished if they did something bad.

But, thank Primus, everything went well. Upon arrival at the base, he and the leader contacted the ship, where the rest of the crew was very glad to see and hear their real leader, and not that... the acting captain, the Desepticon named Dreadwing, decided not to give Starscream names and simply kept silent. The Nemesis’s team was glad to provide all possible assistance in the battles against the new enemy, and the ship moved in the planet Earth’s direction, the estimated time of arrival at super speed was approximately two Earth days.

At the end of the communication session, Megatron gave Starscream a displeased look and shook his helm, after which he headed to his living compartment. Tomorrow everything still needs to be discussed with the Autobots, then another medical examination... Ohhh ... Maybe at least in the evening I can get out of their sight for a while... Yalara invited me for a walk.

“Ordered us to wait, we waited,” he heard afterward the quiet dissatisfied grunt, “and as the connection lost, we immediately headed after him... No, it’s just necessary to give me such frustrating looks, like I’m an enemy of the whole Decepticon clan... Well, so what if I tried to kill him several times, but I didn’t do it after all... Unicron damn you, Megatronus Prime.”

The leader decided not to answer this. Enough, tomorrow, all tomorrow, today he is already emotionally exhausted. And Scream... will grumble and stop, it’s not the first time after all.

Andrei and Yalara also got free only in the evening, recognizing both as physically healthy. Arriving home, the girl was relieved to learn that her parents didn’t appear at home during this time, therefore they don’t know anything about her little secret journey. Until her grandmother asked in cousin’s presence how the space flight went... then she remembered that she promised not to say anything to either Yalara’s parents or Angela and issued a quiet: “Oops...”

********** ** ** **

********** ** ** **

The cousin stuck with questions, threatened that if Yalara won’t tell anything, then her parents would find out it all. Gritting her teeth, the eldest girl said that if Angela says a word to anyone, Yalara would tear off all the protruding parts of her body, but if Angela remains silent, she would become part of the company of human friends of transformers while she was staying here.

* * *

************[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pR_5QRO6kPM&feature=emb_logo)** ** ** ** ** **

The next day the entire team of Autobots, as planned, arrived at the Decepticon base. Transformers gathered in the main hall, and the delegation that returned from space flight, told the rest of everything that they could learn about Quintessons, the Fallen, and the fact that for some reason he needed both Optimus and Megatron. More precisely, not even them as they are, but rather their Matrices. Blackout reproduced the same holographic recording that he showed on the way to Earth.

“The Fallen has finally manifested himself,” Megatron admitted when the Decepticon helicopter finished the hologram demonstration. “When we fought back during the ship’s landing,” he nodded toward the SIC: “The drone that you, Scream, drove away from me, managed to give me a short mental message... I saw my former teacher.”

A wave of quiet surprises swept through the room.

“He said that we can’t win.”

“And you said us nothing about that?” Optimus Prime was indignant.

“Well, I do it now,” the Decepticon leader muttered in response. Prowl and Bulkhead looked at each other.

“B-but Boss-bot, you... destroyed him, right?” Bumblebee said, not very confidently.

“I thought so too...” Optimus answered thoughtfully and put servos on his belt. He resolutely didn’t understand how the Fallen could survive. Although, if he survived the seizure of the Matrix... “Ratchet,” he called, “you seem to want to tell us something? About the Fallen Prime?”

“I didn’t want to, but it seems that I have to,” he corrected gruffly, clenched his servos into fists, calming down, and began his story: “So, many of those present… slag, I think everyone knows a person named Fallen. How did he call himself there at the beginning of the war?”

************ ** ** ** **

************ ** ** ** **

“Lord Harbinger,” Lugnut prompted, “the defender of our clan, the one who gathered us, exiles, together, promised the whole Decepticon clan a better future...”

“And it all ended in a civil war,” Ironhide interjected.

“If your elite didn’t want to listen to us...”

“Silence!” Megatron interrupted both, raising his right hand with a plasma gun to the ceiling. “You can figure out who is right and who is to blame later,” Ratchet's story was now more important than petty quarrels. The leader of the Decepticons dropped his hand and turned to the red-white old physician: “So?”

“It doesn’t matter what names he called himself, originally he was Red Arrow Prime. Twin brother of Titanus Prime, a Decepticon, co-ruler of Cybertron... Traitor of his own race.”

All Decepticons, including Megatron, flinched, again surprise whispered were heard. No, Megatron thought, this is not so. He said the accusation was false, it was them who betrayed him, not the otherwise. If only Jetfire would have been here, but the old holographic Prime hasn’t appeared since Megatron tried to tear off the Matrix of Leadership from his chest. Offended, or what?

“He told... showed me...” the leader of the Decepticons intervened. “The Primes turned away from him, and not vice versa.”

“Well, given that he only needed you for this,” Ratchet expressively tapped his own chest plate with his right fist, “I’m even afraid to think what else he told you. One way or another, I don’t know what happened there, and what cruel crime he committed, such a sentence was served not so much by Red Arrow Prime’s crime itself, but by his refusal to admit guilt for his actions.”

************ ** ** ** **

Megatron shook his helm. Yes, in Fallen’s memoirs he saw, Titanus Prime did ask this question. The leader of the Decepticons ran servos across his faceplate, in a split second finding the necessary file in the memory archives and, styling as his sire, unexpectedly issued:

“Red Arrow Prime, for your crimes, the Cybertron Supreme Court sentenced you to exile and life imprisonment in a solitary confinement on an asteroid far from Cybertron. You will be deprived of the Matrix of Leadership and your name. The Fallen Prime - this is how future generations will remember you.” And, looking around the audience, Megatron spread his servos: “At least I saw this scene, so he showed me.”

“It can't be,” shocked Optimus leaned forward. For Titanus to do so? With a kindred spark? How great was the Fallen’s betrayal...

“Yes,” Ratchet confirmed with a shaky voice, “it was so. The operation to remove the Matrix was carried out three orns later. Of course, all this speech with exile was just a show. Extracting the Matrix itself is more likely to kill any Prime. At least it was... twice in history.” He sighed and slightly covered the blue optics. “When we seized his Matrix...”

Megatron shuddered: blurry images rushed in front of his inner sight: an unfamiliar laboratory, bustling transformers, a red-black spiky body on the operating table...

_“The spark is fading!” He heard Ratchet scream. “Bring charging batteries here now!”_

_“... gigawatts ... done!”_

_“Discharge!”_

_The transformer’s frame on the table flinched._

_“Again!”_

_They repeated the same manipulations five times, already despaired, but suddenly..._

_“Look, his spark... it comes to life!” one of the assistants exclaimed._

_“Praise to Primus...”_

_“How can it be…”_

The flow of information abruptly cut off, and the walls of the main hall of their base again grew around Megatron.

“...when he more or less recovered, he was sent on a prison ship to where the ruler ordered. On the way Red Arrow single-handedly took control of the ship and, having killed the whole team, disappeared into an unknown direction. Even without a Matrix, he remained a Prime, with all the inherent physical qualities and power of the energy field. Trying to help, I killed even more brothers.”

“It’s not your fault, old friend,” Optimus went to the medic and put a servo on his shoulder in support. “You did not disobey the order, and at the same time thought about the patient.”

“Yes... well, I'm not some kind of mania ...” a meaningful look in Knockout’s direction. “But still…”

“And why looking at me?!” offended the latter.

************ ** ** ** **

“Is it not so?” Hook maliciously specified.

“Speaking about orders,” Megatron suddenly reminded, “there is one more thing that we haven’t discussed yet. Some of you remember the turning point during the war, the destruction of the Alpha station near the planet Toganor-5. But how it happened, how the enemy found out about our location...” an angry look towards Blackout. “Who betrayed us, and then remained nearby under the guise of a friend... confessing to the deed only now...”

Everyone was confused here, except for those who already knew this story. Blackout took a step forward:

“Well then, the time has come...”

And he told everything: how he was a spy in the ranks of Fallen, how and why he told Titanus Prime about the location of the main headquarters of the allies, not missing the fact that such a turn of events was no less shocking for himself. To top it all off, Grinder finished off those present by admitting that he knew everything from the very beginning, but for the sake of his brother didn’t say anything to anyone. The brothers' statement caused a wave of indignation and resentment from other Decepticons.

“Two traitors?” Knockout bulged out his eyepieces in surprise. “Well, that's too much!”

“We are not traitors,” Grinder retorted irritably.

“Then what is it called, in that case?” Starscream demanded.

“Quiet!” the leader interrupted the dispute. “The fraction will decide on this issue. But first, let all interested Decepticons express their opinion. Directly and clearly. Not afraid of penalties on my part. I’ll ask Autobots not to interfere, these are the internal affairs of the Decepticons.”

“Just think,” the SIC to the Decepticon leader couldn’t resist, “if it were me, then I would have long ago been left without wings, a head and... everything else.”

“Starscream, your opinion, as the one who directly suffered from this, is one of the decisive,” Megatron answered calmly, which made the winged Decepticon freeze in place from surprise. His opinion is one of the decisive... His opinion? Megatron got completely crazy... But Starscream had to admit to himself that he liked such a leader much more. But he doesn’t know what to say it aloud.

“I... and what are the options?”

“You tell me,” Megatron looked around his entire advance group: “You all tell me.”

 _‘Doc-bot, does it seem to me, or did Megatron pick up the style of our Boss-bot?’_ Bumblebee cautiously asked Ratchet, who was standing to his left.

 _‘A Matrix of Leadership is given to each Prime of a reason,’_ he answered in the same way.

Disputes began. Someone, for example, Starscream, said that the punishment should be the most severe, Soundwave and Hook were also not happy, but tried to convince their friend that in the current situation it would be unreasonable to refuse help, and the past couldn’t be changes. Mixmaster and Scrapper, who were surprised that their opinion was also important, were not at all in the subject, because they were created here on Earth, the revived human heavy equipment (a paver and an excavator) under the influence of a fragment of the Great Spark. But for them, Blackout was always a clan brother, and if not for this, they would never have thought that he was capable of betraying his own. Knockout, Breakdown, and others were also displeased, but, nevertheless, Soundwave and Hook’s arguments turned out to be valid. As a result, Megatron announced the verdict:

“By the decision of the majority of the votes of the gathered representatives of the clan, Blackout and Grindoer are allowed to remain in the ranks of the Decepticons until we defeat our new enemy. Upon returning to Cybertron, their fate will be decided by the Supreme Court. If they prove themselves trustworthy here, it will be counted.” He nodded to Optimus and received a nod of approval too.

************ ** ** ** **

“Lord Megatron.” Blackout respectfully sank to one knee.

“Lord Megatron,” Grinder did the same.

“Megatron can’t stop surprising me... in the best sense,” Prowl admitted in a whisper, not particularly addressing anyone.

“Well done, Meteor, for once you made the right decision,” Ratchet said.

“Then that's all, dismissed.” Megatron waved his left servo and only wanted to leave, but Ratchet blocked his path:

“Not so fast. Do not think that I forgot. No, you won’t get away that easy.” Hook and Knockout stood behind the white-red medic. So, it seems these two already know about the intentions of the Autobot. And then Knockout’s words confirmed this:

“My liege, Ratchet told us everything that happened to you, as well as the need for a full examination.”

“But I…”

“Don’t argue,” the red-and-white Autobot nudged him slightly in the back, “this is for your own good.”

“As you say, Hatchet,” Megatron snapped tiredly, and, together with the doctors, as well as Optimus, went to the laboratory. Others began to disperse.

************[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o_vu-uJ2ilY&feature=emb_logo) ** ** ** ** ** **

Yesterday Ratchet contacted Knockout and Hook, outlining the situation briefly, so that all three already knew what they were dealing with. Megatron was told to lie down on the examination table, with a sour face he obeyed, and the medics began to diagnose. All this time he simply lay still looking in front of him, but tried to listen to the quiet conversation of the doctors in order to understand whether something bad was really happening to him or not. Optimus Prime all that time silently waited near the wall, discomposedly watching what was happening. The faceplates of Hook and Knockout more and more extended as new information was received. Hook also offered to contact Cybertron and consult with their scientist, Shockwave, who again became a part of the newly formed Senate, as one of the representatives of the Decepticons. Knockout and Ratchet approved the idea, none of them asked for Megatron’s opinion of course.

************ ** ** ** **

“Megatronus,” the Autobot medic hung over the Decepticon leader lying on the table under the scanning rays, “tell me honestly, did the Fallen know about your abilities to intercept memories of others?”

“Yes,” he shrugged.

“Slag,” Ratchet cursed and walked away from him.

Megatron thought: he wanted to ask, wanted to tell of what else, during that battle, he saw in addition to the image of the Fallen... But the leader of the Decepticons was not sure what that meant, and Ratchet... First, he would probably pretend that he didn’t know about that, secondly, this will give those present new reasons for concern about Megatron’s condition.

************ ** ** ** **

When the examination was completed, and the leader of the Decepticons was allowed to leave the medical laboratory, Optimus left with him. Megatron immediately grabbed his brother’s right servo and dragged him around the nearest corner, into the neighboring corridor. Looked around. No one here but them.

“Megatronus?” The Prime Autobot became wary. “What ... what is it?”

“The last words of Titanus were our names,” Megatron squeezed quietly, looking at the floor, “and a second before the explosion he somehow gave me a message.” The Decepticon released Optimus’s servo, still remaining motionless with the rest of the frame. “But I didn’t understand back then... There was only a thought that I had let down my master and allies, that I hadn’t stayed with them.”

Optimus’s spark ached painfully. After all, he felt and warned his sire not to fly there, they needed a different plan... But Titanus didn’t listen, he promised that he would return and bring the younger beta home, if necessary, drag him by force. Why did it happen, the Prime Autobot thought bitterly. Now he knew the reason why Titanus was in a hurry to find Megatron as soon as possible, and yet...

“And what did he tell you?” Autobot leader asked quietly

“He said...” Megatron places his left palm to his chest plate and squeezed his digits into a fist, shutting his optics. “He said: ‘You are a Prime, Megatronus, you can stop this madness...’” And he looked at the elder twin, expecting condemnations and reproaches, but none of this happen. Optimus laid the right servo on his shoulder and shook it slightly.

“He was right.” The faceplate of the leader of the Decepticons was distorted by surprise, and the Prime Autobot continued with a confident voice: “Together we can handle everything, brother. Cybertron and Earth need us, and we need each other. I believe that everything will be alright, and so should you.”

Once I believed, Megatron almost answered. Unicron damn it, are you such an incorrigible optimist? Or is it a disguise of your own doubts? Come on, Optimus, say it as it is, I'm not a fool, and I haven’t lost my perception. Or maybe this is a way to support both me and yourself? Primus, why can't I read the memories of others when I want it?

“I hope you're right,” Megatron finally answered, nodding several times. The Prime Autobot smiled approvingly at him.

**************[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IptZFNSlplk&feature=emb_logo)** ** ** ** ** ** **

At that time, the transformers' human friends who didn’t know what was happening on the Decepticon base decided to arrange their own meeting. Get out together, take a walk, ask questions to Andrei and Yalara about how their space travel went. They agreed to meet on the seafront and visit a local cafe. Despite the constant danger of possible attacks, the city introduced tightened control over order, but since there were no more attacks on Mission City, the city continued to live, although the situation was rather tense. But, thanks to the combined efforts of Cybertronians and scientists from Sumdac Industries, in a short time they managed to create, or rather remake, locators that would capture the signals of approaching enemies. All thanks to the same frequency that led the search team to the seemingly abandoned space station.

By agreement of the right time, Yalara and the younger cousin, who decided to come with her, arrived at the place. On the way, they drove to Sumdac Industries to pick up Sari. The professor’s daughter, although the youngest of the whole company, is still ‘one of them’ and quite intelligent for her age. After the driver, Roger, dropped off three girls on the seafront, where they met with Andrei and Sam and decided to go to a local fast food restaurant. The girls took their seats while the boys departed to place an order for everyone. When they returned with trays, and each of those present received their own, here Yalara, nevertheless, decided to ask why there are only five of them, one member of the group of close friends of transformers is missing:

“And where is Mikaela?”

“She...” her boyfriend rubbed his neck in confusion, “she's busy today.” He bit his hamburger and, continuing to chew, decided to change the subject: “You better tell us how your trip was ... Into space.”

“Yes, yes!” sitting on her chair, Sari shook her legs intensely.

“Well...” Yalara and Andrei looked at each other.

“Spit it out already!” Angela demanded. “How much she asked,” she jabbed her finger at Yalara, “silent like a fish.” No, now don’t turn your back on all of us.

“Tell you how we barely escaped?” Andrei raised eyebrows inquiringly.

“Escaped from whom?” Sari didn’t understand. The eyes of all those present focused on them.

************** ** ** ** ** **

Andrei exchanged glances with Yalara, and both, nevertheless, began their story in full detail. Maybe they involuntarily embellished something, but not on purpose, those were simply impressions. No one ordered to keep everything secret, so not telling friends would be wrong, especially since both the guy and the girl were bursting with a desire to share their impressions. SUCH an amazing experience! Yes, even in the company of aliens.

The space travelers’ story shocked their friends. Sari insulted that she had missed all the fun, Angela enviously called her cousin lucky... And only Sam admitted that he fortunately didn’t see all this. Suffered enough from the Fallen in the past, and from Megatron too. Who would even think now, what the lord of the Decepticons and his faction really are... The Autobots also originally told a terrible tale... which could be interpreted as their version of what was happening. Yalara would never have believed such a thing anymore, now she is ready in any situation to defend the honor and dignity of her alien brother.

In general, they had a good time, and there were no sudden attacks either. In the evening, Megatron promised Yalara to spend time with her, they wanted to visit those hangars where Megatron lived when he didn’t remember who he was. Before the Autobots arrived and invited him to move to them. The girl herself invited the transformer to fly there. Just to remember the past.

When the girls were returning by car back to Sumdac Industries, Sari suddenly told Yalara and her cousin unexpected news:

“Sam and Mikaela had a fight. It seems that someone else got into their relationship.”

“What??” Angela and Yalara looked at each other in surprise, and the blue-haired girl swallowed with emotion:

“What do you mean ‘someone else’?”

“I heard them quarreling,” the youngest girl twitched ponytails on her head, “Sam tried to prove something to her, but Mikaela somehow began aggressively asking him about a certain girl... Kelly... Courtney... Ah, Carly! Some girl named Carly, here. And then Mikaela left, Sam ran after her... and what was after that I no longer heard.”

************** ** ** ** ** **

“Yeah... a situation.” Yalara leaned back and crossed her arms over her chest. “It’s not my business, of course, but it’s somehow not good... But does he really have a new girlfriend?”

“I don't know...” Sari spread her hands guiltily. “But otherwise, would they curse?”

Yalara thought about it. Mikaela and Sam were dating for a long time, and wouldn’t have quarreled for nothing. When could Sam meet a new girl, and why is she better than Mikaela? She is a friend, and if Mr. Samuel James Witwicky suddenly became interested in a new passion, then at least he deserves a kick in the ass, Yalara thought, clenching her fists. She herself never had a boyfriend, and her classmate she liked not so long ago, didn’t attract her anymore, but for her friend Yalara felt sorry. Maybe it's not so bad? Maybe everything is a bit... exaggerated? What if Sari is wrong? On occasion, she needs to talk to Mikaela. Will be a shame if she and Sam break up.

t the appointed time, the red-gray-black rotorcraft arrived at Yalara’s place, she was already waiting for him outside. After that risky space trip this was the first time they could go somewhere together. Turning for a second to the house, the girl saw Angela watching from the window, obvious envy was read in her cousin's eyes. Grinning, Yalara climbed into Megatron's cockpit, and he rushed into the dark sky.

************** ** ** ** ** **

“Fuh, it’s good to finally get out of the base,” the Decepticon shared with his friend on the way to the old warehouses. “If it was up to Knockout, he would have locked me in the medbay and examined until deactivation.”

“Whose?” his friend innocently specified just in case and grinned. Nobody would deactivate anyone, but Megatron was very amiably outraged, although not without reason.

“It doesn't matter,” he dodged. “I hate medics.”

Yalara smiled exhaustively, looking at her hands. She could perfectly understand her friend, and at the same time worried about him herself.

“Neither Knockout, nor Ratchet, or Hook wish you any harm,” she assured her alien friend. “By the way, how are you feeling?”

“No worse than usual,” the transformer answered, turning to the left. “Our ‘medical board’ came to the conclusion that my... as they say, new state is not dangerous. Yes, now I get less tired and can develop even greater speed... wish I could learn to control it... But they still insist on scheduled examinations at least once every three earth days. And Optimus, Unicrom damn him, supported this idea. Let them all scratch from rust... Do you know what it feels like? When rust grows on armor? Takes a lot of time to heal this, and it’s very and the process is very unpleasant, and besides it is unbearably itchy...

“Hey, let’s not get into details, okay? Or I'll start itching myself!” Yalara twitched. Megatron only laughed in response. He had such an unpleasant experience in his life at the beginning of the Cybertronian war. What kind of places did only Megatron visit, at that time being known Avenger with the code name "Diversionist-16", following orders of his teacher. Once their whole group caught this infection. How Starscream complained that his beautiful sensitive wings were unbearably itchy...

****************[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=anl-61LnAj4&feature=emb_logo)** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

A few minutes later they landed near the large well-known hangar with a semicircular roof. These buildings always seemed deserted, but... once, Yalara’s father mentioned that the territory was always under video surveillance. The transformer who had lost his memory simply couldn’t be left unattended in private with... children, it was at least some kind of safety net. However, the Decepticon had long figured out through which cameras where were located, and didn’t touch them so that there were no unnecessary conflicts with the none hostile race. Starscream, when attacked him and three humans, of course, previously sent a signal to turn them off, so no one could immediately understand what was happening.

“It’s like an eternity has passed...” Yalara sighed, looking around the territory.

“Yes...” Megatron shook his helm.

They walked around the hangar and neighboring buildings, sharing memories. Here is the door through which he tried to get inside, and Yalara refused to open, because her classmate back then offended her, around this corner Yalara stood waiting for Andrei, and Megatron was told to hide to arrange a surprise, here they started fireworks in the open area on Yalara’s birthday, the rocket launched by Starscream fell over there...

**************** ** ** ** ** ** **

Then they went inside Megatron’s former ‘home’. The lamps on the ceiling immediately lit themselves, although the girl suspected that the leader of the Decepticons turned them on somehow. Everything was in the hangar as before, no one took anything, didn’t move, didn’t steal... Surprisingly. What's next? The girl offered to watch TV, only... couldn’t remember where, being here last time, she put the remote.

“Oh, so ... where's the remote...” Yalara looked around, clutching her hands, as if she intended to grab something.

“Why do you need it?” Megatron sent a mental signal, and the TV turned on by itself, from that Yalara jumped sharply:

“My god! Well, thanks a lot for scaring me...” She involuntarily grabbed her chest.

“The heart is on the left,” Megatron promptly suggested, and sat down on the floor. “You go ahead and look for the remote. And so far I’ll switch it over like that.” Channels began to automatically replace each other. Yalara crossed her arms over her chest and stared at the TV. Megatron waited five seconds before changing the TV program, this was enough to understand whether a show or a film was interesting.

“Here, leave it!” Suddenly exclaimed the girl. “This is a cool comedy thriller. Old but funny.” She plopped down on the sofa next to her.

Megatron obeyed, and they began to watch as the man on the screen, talking to his mother on a pay phone, was in the midst of hostilities, and to reassure his mother, he said that this was a TV turned on so loudly.

******************[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TqwHaO7mOTU&feature=emb_logo)** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

After the film ended, they still watched some show about the racing, Megatron noted that Knockout likes this, because he himself is a racer. Yalara was very surprised - she didn’t know such details about the Decepticon medic. The time was around ten in the evening, when the girl noticed through the narrow windows that the street was already completely dark.

“Probably it’s time to go back, right?” She remarked with some sadness. Megatron immediately got up, the TV turned off by itself:

“Come, I'll take you home. But I’m not flying to the base yet.”

“Why? Patrol?”

“This and... I just don't want to return, not yet.” The Decepticon leader was not eager to explain to her all the reasons why he would like to be away from everyone now. There were no reports of incidents with Blackout or Grinder, which means I hope that others did not decide to disobey the order and secretly get rid of them.

“Then maybe...” biting her lip, Yalara scratched the top of her head, “why don’t we stay here a bit longer?”

“If you want,” he went to the far corner of the hangar, next to which one of the windows was located, and sat on the floor near the wall, leaning his back against it. Throwing her hair behind her back, Yalara clasped her hands and uncertainly approached the transformer. Megatron held out his right hand and moved the girl onto his chest. The lamps on the ceiling went out, and now only the light of street lamps penetrated inside.

“Cool,” she smiled and sighed calmly.

“I feel like a sparkling,” he grinned, “Haven’t experienced this for a long time.”

“You often hid from others... as a child?”

“No. But wanted to, and then...” He ex-vented disappointedly, “well, never mind.”

Painful intonations slipped through his words, making the girl embarrassed. She knows what happened to him, understands and doesn’t condemn him. How he had the strength not to lose his mind... It is good that others now see Megatron as he is, and are not influenced by the ‘hanging labels’. He deserves respect and acceptance, like any other living creature. Sometimes the world must be the first to take a step forward so that a person can believe in its non-hostility.

“Won’t anyone look for us?” asked Yalara thoughtfully, looking first at the dark ceiling, and then at the narrow streaks of light on the floor.

“My commlink is on,” Megatron reassured her, covering his opticlids a little, “they will let me know if something happens. Right now I’m not detecting any potential threats nearby. Of the organic life forms there are several dogs not far from the nearby hangar, but that's all.” In confirmation of his words, somewhere from the street there was a loud barking, as if the dogs argued about something. Oh, if only she could also scan the terrain, control the technique with mental signals, fly and teleport...

“I can’t even believe that we flew into space and returned,” Yalara rolled over onto her stomach and with her left index finger began to lead along the purple sign on Megatron’s chest. Decepticon flinched a little, as if he was tickled, but didn’t ask her to stop, although he especially never liked when he was touched... only his sire and carrier... whose lives had long been taken away by the war...

“The keyword 'returned’,” he concluded frowningly. In the dark his optics shone much brighter.

“You’re such a pessimist,” the girl reproached, not distracting from what she was doing.

“You are an optimist,” he retorted, “and I am a realist. Just know what could happen if we lingered on for another seconds... A swarm of Insecticons is nothing compared to this.”

“But we survived,” Yalara looked into his optics.

“This time,” the transformer agreed. “What will happen next, I do not know. We were dragged into a new war, and if we had the opportunity, Cybertron would even send a fleet, a team of scientists... things would go much faster if there were more of us... But because of our long... civil war between the factions there are still disagreements. Although the new Senate is trying to act together, but so far it is not going as well as we would like...”

The girl startled. When she hears about the planet of transformers, the thought arises in her head that sooner or later Megatron will fly away... And this time he won’t decide to deploy the ship halfway home. When all this is over, they will have nothing to do here, their people need them.

“Megatronus, please,” Yalara raised her right index finger, “let's not talk about war today. Just... don't think about it, get distracted, huh?”

“One cannot help but think about that...”

“Relax, we deserve at least a little rest. There have been so many events lately... It is only fair. At least today.”

“You're right,” he agreed. “Who knows what will happen tomorrow...”

Yalara sighed and rolled over on her right side. The soft heat emanating from Megatron’s chest armor involuntarily began to drive her into sleep. Maybe she shouldn’t resist? Quiet, dark, warm and calm, and next to her the one with whom she feels safe. He will not allow anyone hurt her, as she will stand up for him... at least with words.

****************** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

“I’m going to go to college next year... but still haven't decided to witch one.”

“You were going to the art school, weren't you?” he asked in surprise.

“I was, but...” looking at her fingers, Yalara clenched them several times into fists.

“Changed your mind?”

“Art is subjective, you know, and when someone doesn’t like something, you can brush it off, saying that this person doesn’t like it, because they doesn’t understand, they are narrow-minded and things like that,” lying on the right side on his chest the girl stretched and yawned ,“music, movies, paintings... All this is cool and admirable, but everyone has their own view of things, although PR does its job. No, now I want to bring real benefits.” Yalara threw back her head and smiled at him: “Learned from you.”

From me? He thought in surprise. What could she learn from me... Well, maybe she got a little tougher, and I got... brrr... softer. Or vice versa... he became what he was before he met Fallen and his followers... How angry he always felt about injustice towards others... That’s how he made friends with Soundwave at the Academy - protected him from the older mechs who were picking him up, the same way he met Draconofus, who led him to Fallen. Appeared so unexpectedly at the right moment... Was that ambush a setup? Megatron just now thought about it...

“Do not forget your promise not to die,” Yalara began to stroke the Decepticon symbol on his chest again, closing her eyes a little. From this, he flinched a little, returning to reality. Do not think, Yalara is right, not today... But it doesn’t work.

“And you don’t forget yours,” he answered quietly, again involuntarily imagining what would happen if the girl fell under attack. Megatron with all the desire won’t be able to be in several places at once. Even if he somehow mastered teleportation, albeit in a very short period of time... he might not have time to come to her aid. And if Fallen finds out... what if he already knows? What then?.. I can’t, I mustn’t, it’s dangerous for her being around... But how can I tell my friend about it without offending and hurting her or... myself? The first creature on this planet that offered him to be friends... I don’t want to lose this.

“In two days,” he said suddenly, trying his best to drive frightening thoughts out of his head.

“Mmm?” Yalara raised her head sleepily.

“The Nemesis — my ship — will be here in two days.”

“Cool... I can’t wait,” Yalara honestly admitted. But despite this news, it was hard for her to fight sleep. It was so good to just lie on the Despepticon leader’s chest without any fear that a new danger was now creeping in from somewhere. The heat of the spark, the sense of security emanating from Megatron’s Matrix of Leadership, the calmness of the generated field... “What does your ship like?”

Megatron flinched. What does his ship like? How to convey all the emotions that he experienced when he saw her for the first time... when he finally realized that it was HIS battle cruiser... A sign of respect... Beauty, speed, power... The first flight through hyperspace, traveling to other planets outside the Toganor system, the first battle , war, salvation... the continuation of the war... A lot of things connected Megatron with this ship... Hard to describe all this in simple words.

“It’s a very large and beautiful battle space cruiser... You will see, I think you’ll like her,” the thought flickered to create a reduced holographic projection via optics, but then Megatron noticed that the girl’s breathing and heartbeat changed: “Yal?” He called in almost a whisper. “Hey, Yal?”

In response there was only silence. Instantly reading the data, Megatron realized that his friend was already sleeping. Okay, he thought, maybe you're right, we really deserved a break... Smiling at the friend sleeping on his chest, the leader of the Decepticons closed the optics and fell into recharge.

******************Soundtracks (with episodes of the chapter):** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

1) As Long As God Loves Us by Efisio Cross; (Omega Supreme flies to Earth)

2) Transformers OST - Sector 7; (attack on the Omega)

3) Interstellar OST - Atmospheric Entry; (Megatron's vision)

4) Transformers OST - You’re A Soldier Now; (the air battle)

5) Salute 7 OST - Docking Failure; (further actions)

6) Interstellar OST - I'm Going Home; (discussion in the base)

7) Interstellar OST - Dreaming of the Crash; (in the laboratory)

8) Transformers OST - Sam At The Lake; (meeting friends)

9) Fearless Motivation - Why Do We Fall? - Song Mix (Epic Music); (in the warehouse)

10) Mass Effect Andromeda OST - Romance Suite; (Megatron and Yalara in the hangar where the Decepticon temporarily lived once)


	34. Part 2. Chapter 15. What we are silent about.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They receive a strange message.  
> Mikaela tells Yalara and Sari about her break up with Sam.  
> Yalara's afraid that Megatron and others might fly home very soon.

**[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode - till time 0:53](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yoDGzBfiWb8&feature=emb_logo) **

_Where am I... Megatron looked in surprise at the terrain, which was... a foggy desert. What was happening underfoot couldn’t be seen, the fog hiding the surface was rather thick, and above the head only blackness over which tens of thousands of stars poured in bulk. Three meteors flashed in the sky, leaving bright streaks of light behind them._

_“What's going on... what is this place?” Megatron asked himself in surprise. He tried to scan the territory, but the HUD didn’t display any data. In general it even refused to turn on. Some kind of glitch? Or interference? However, the Decepticon for some reason felt that he came here not by accident._

_“The question is not even ‘what’ or ‘where’, but rather ‘when’,” Jetfire appeared next to him and not in the form of a hologram, but as if he were alive again. Not giving Megatron a chance to open his mouth, he casually remarked with his usual grin: “You look like before the war.”_

_The leader of the Decepticons examined himself as much as possible. The color of his armor hasn’t change at all, but his appearance was somewhat different: slightly protruding segments of the chest plates, a diamond-shaped depression in the center, in which stands out a violet Decepticon sign, the shoulder pads are somewhat bent and pointed upwards, the forearms also have several differences, more thickened pedes with additional elements... Touching his helm, Megatron noted that its configuration also changed, several decorative elements were added. Also on the right forearm there was no huge black canon with red stripes that Fallen presented him. Now the leader of the Decepticons was much more like his past self before he had already changed on Earth. That was how everyone once knew Megatronus Prime, and so he saw himself in his own memories._

_“So...” the Decepticon leader began in shock, but suddenly heard steps to the right, and Optimus Prime, who also didn’t understand anything, stepped out of the fog towards them._

_“Megs?..” he was surprised to see his brother and... the former teacher who had fallen in battle and now stood next to him: “Master Jetfire?”_

_“Optimus...” Megatron muttered in response, and only wanted to ask, but the Autobot spoke first:_

_“I walked as if someone was calling for me,” the red-blue transformer put the left servo on his chest, “following the signals of my Matrix and...” He suddenly stopped short: “Megatronus, you... you look different...”_

_“Noticed,” he answered._

_“But where are we?”_

_“As I already told your brother, young Optimus,” their old mentor answered mysteriously, drawing attention to himself again, “it’s more correct to ask, not ‘where’ , but ‘when’...”_

_And only brothers managed to exchange incomprehensible looks, as the sky above their heads suddenly began to brighten. All three looked up and saw something luminous and pulsating beamed on them... It’s getting closer, it’s spinning, ringing, blinding... Brothers watched until the strange glow became unbearably bright. Megatron covered himself with his servos, feeling strange heat growing in his chest... This phenomenon is not an enemy, a thought flickers somewhere in the corners of consciousness._

_“Optimus Prime, Megatronus Prime... The Keepers of Legacy...” strange voices echoes, and Megatron realizes that he heard them before._

_“At long last. Transform your destiny. Transform and transcend...” echoes another voice... Similar to..._

_The leader of the Decepticons doesn’t have time to understand anything, as an unknown force picks him up and..._

**[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o_vu-uJ2ilY&feature=emb_logo) **

Megatron abruptly came online, surprised to find that it was dark around. Strong contrast compared to the light that just blinded him. The hangar... I... we are in the hangar... It’s still night... and it looks like there is heavy rain outside... even a thunderstorm... How? I just was... elsewhere...

“What happened?!” Yalara suddenly asked, wildly looking around. The leader of the Decepticons got up a little, and the girl would have crawled onto his middle if the transformer didn’t catch her with his left servo in time. The right one due to the large plasma canon on it was somewhat limited in action. “Wh’t's wrong?..” she continued to inquire, goose bumps ran down her back. “Danger?”

“No...” Megatron shook his helm, gradually calming down. “No-no...” But just in case, he scanned the area - there are no signs of threats. Outside really heavy rain drumming hisses on the roofs. “All is well, go back to sleep.” He again leaned against the wall, extended his right pede, and left one bent at the knee. A flash of light flashed through the narrow windows, followed by a loud rumble. It wasn’t real, he told himself mentally, that wasn’t true.

“Did you dream about something?” the girl again settled on his chest. She rubbed her eyes and yawned strangled, covering her mouth with her right fist. “About war?” Yalara didn’t even ask how he could dream, after all that she had already learned about cybertronians.”

“Not about war,” he muttered, closing his optics, “I don’t know what it was about. Fog, space, bright flash... and that’s it. It’s not even archive files, it’s... ”he sighed, “this is something completely incomprehensible. ” The leader of the Decepticons surprised himself. Talking about his dreams to someone? He didn’t like to discuss these kind of things before, and after the destruction of the Alpha station he became completely inward: the leader must be strong, the leader shouldn’t tell anyone about weaknesses, he shouldn’t have them at all. And now suddenly... Of course, Megatron was silent about the details of what he saw, he himself was not sure what that meant. Okay Jetfire, but... Optimus? It will be necessary to ask the ghost about this when he ceases to be offended.

“Incomprehensible? What exactly?” the girl was wary.

“If I knew, I wouldn’t say ‘something incomprehensible’, ” Megatron pulled his right pede to himself. He wanted to get angry, but suddenly wondered how it looked from his friend’s point of view: he was asleep, and then, with a sharp start, he woke up in the middle of the night. “Sorry if I scared you.”

“It’s alright, you didn’t...” she lied not very convincingly. “Is that normal for... a cybertronian?”

“I told you, we are not machines in the understanding of humans. The artificial intelligence you create based on the branching that’s spelled out in many choices, depending on the situation. We see not so much of dreams but archival memories, and...” Unlike his friend, Megatron clearly saw in the dark, so that the girl's petrified face involuntarily instructed him to mourn. “In general, yes, for us, ‘dreams’ are also the norm, although this happens infrequently.”

“I just... I don’t recall anything like this happening to you before...”

“When I didn’t remember who I was, nor from where - of course. Information was nowhere to take. Well, don’t pay attention, this won’t happen again, I promise...” Megatron was not sure of his own words, but really wanted his friend to stop asking all this.

Realizing that her friend was not very eager to tell what he dreamed about, Yalara settled back on his chest plates again and quietly asked:

“Is that a thunderstorm outside? I just noticed...”

“It is,” the leader of the Decepticons confirmed.

The girl issued a quiet ‘hmm’ and closed her eyes. For another three minutes Megatron looked out into the nearest narrow window, listening to the sound of rain and thunder, as well as observing frequent flashes of lightning. Cybertron... the thunderstorm when everything changed for him... He used to love these weather phenomena, and then became afraid. Storms also occurred on Toganor, and Fallen often repeated that fear can be defeated only by meeting it face to face, and therefore often forced Megatron to go outside during thunderstorms. He remained nearby as moral support, and as a result, young Megatron managed to overcome this fear.

Whatever it is, I hope that this does not happen again today, Megatron thought, again gradually falling into recharge. Until morning nightmares no longer bothered him.

**[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tPTo3Rk4cBA&feature=emb_logo) **

In the morning, Megatron came online a little earlier than his friend, but remained motionless so as not to wake her as abruptly as at night. Sunlight was already penetrating the hangar, softly illuminating the room that had once been his home. Back then he wanted to know who he was, now he thought it would be great to be back in time... A load of past memories and decisions... Thoughts about wrong choices... Responsibility for the entire clan... and now also the need to protect the human planet... Well done, Megatron, you did just great, he reproached himself sarcastically. If I had the opportunity, I would have done a lot of things differently... of course, already knowing what consequences they will lead to...

“Slag,” he cursed barely audibly, then looked at sleeping Yalara, and gloomy thoughts began to recede by themselves. A moment of silence, when there is no need to rush anywhere or fear to get another in the back... from the second in command, there is no need to solve any important tasks right now... You never know what may bring a new day. Megatron's internal chronometer recorded Earth time at 6:25 a.m. Let her sleep for at least half an hour more, he decided.

But his friend woke up after about an hour later. All this time Megatron lay still, mentally scanning the archives of events that had already been restored in his memory. He tried to focus on the good, or rather, at least on the neutral things: pre-war time on Toganor-5. It was a little creepy to think about it, given that now the Decepticon knew why the teacher needed him, and what fate was in store for him as a result. But these memories were not as painful as his life on Cybertron, knowing what would happen to his loved ones and how it would end. Megatron thought about the scientific research he and Octavius conducted, about flying practice, Fallen taught him along with Soundwave and Starscream to act as one... What they recently did, protecting the Omega Supreme from the attackers... Remembered his ship, the first flight, travels to other planets... While the memories were abrupt, but at the same time, the restored ones were very vivid, as if he was reliving them. So much time has passed... the war took many lives...

Suddenly Yalara moved and, standing a little up, smiled at the transformer looking at her:

“Good morning.”

“Well, finally,” he said in a peculiar way, which for some reason embarrassed the girl:

“What do you mean?”

“Nothing. Good morning. How did you sleep?”

“Good,” she stifled a yawn. She really felt great, though she slept all night on the hard metal. “And you? No more nightmares?”

Megatron shook his helm and finally sat up, lowering her to the floor. Yalara stretched out a bit, noting to herself that they need to do this more often, that would be great. She checked her cell phone: there were no messages, no missed calls too. Megatron would inform, if she didn’t hear the call.

“Won’t your family look for you?” He specified, observing her actions

“Nah, they know that I'm with you. And where... this is not important. Mmmm... we have a meeting at school at twelve today... Something about the session. And apart from that...”

“Then we have to move. You have exams soon, and instead of studying you either go into space or somewhere else...”

“Where her brother goes, there his sister follows,” the girl shook her finger at him, “you won’t get rid of me so easily.”

“Well, no, you are the one who won’t get away from me so easily,” Megatron gently grabbed his friend in his servos, threw her up and caught her again with the same care. The girl laughed joyfully, and so did the transformer, but then a signal passed in his inner commlink, causing the Decepticon to freeze. “Wait a minute.” Megatron lowered the girl to the floor and put two digits to his left temple: “Yes, Sound?”

 _‘Lord Megatron, we received a strange message on a closed communication channel. This is not from the Autobots or the humans.’_ Even the metallic rattling didn’t hide the nervous intonations in the voice of the Decepticon signalman. _‘An alien signal. This is a warning.'_

“I see,” the leader answered slowly, “contact the Prime’s team, let them come to our base. I think everyone will want to hear this.”

 _‘Got it,’_ and the connection went offline.

“Something happened?” Yalara stiffened. The girl heard only his words, but that was enough for her to guess. “What's the matter?”

“N-nothing,” Megatron jerked his helm and strode quickly toward the exit. “Come on, I'll take you home.”

“You sure everything’s okay?” Yalara did not lag behind him. “You look kind of tense.”

“Nothing of the kind,” Megatron pushed open the large doors, and when he and his friend were on the street, he closed them again. Whatever this is, it doesn’t concern Yalara, and will only be an extra reason for panic if he says anything. And besides, the friend can ask to go with him at their base... Now this is not at all necessary.

Outside, the sun rose over the horizon, but the puddles after the night thunderstorm hadn’t yet dried up, the grass was also wet. Looking around, Yalara rubbed her still wrinkled face and asked the transformer to wait a couple of minutes.

“Where are you going?” he surprised.

“Let me wash my face and we can fly. There is a water stand around the corner. Wait for me five seconds!” and she ran toward the warehouse building.

“If someone told me in the past that the war would end thanks to one small organic creature,” a ghost of Jetfire appear to the right of Megatron, making him startle, “I would have decided that the joker drank too much of high grade energon.”

“Decided to appear?” Megatron couldn’t resist, although he was somewhat glad to see the mentor. Despite the fact that he appeared again without warning, but... Once he made himself visible, then that means he forgave him, right?

“Don't even hope for that, I'm still angry at you,” Jetfire seemed to read his mind. “What you did... Honestly, if I had a tangible frame, I would have beaten you up.”

“Seriously?” Megatron deliberately surprised. So that the old mentor would ever strike someone... Although the war changed everyone.

“Well, maybe I wouldn’t beat you, but would hit hard at least once for sure,” he corrected. “Megatron, your act was...”

“I know, I know,” the Decepticon conciliatorily lifted servos up, “everyone has already expressed this to me.”

“Then, I hope you realized everything, and will no longer try to commit suicide in this way. Not a single Prime has even dared to think of such a thing... at least in my memory.”

“I got it, okay?” Megatron clenched his fists, he was already starting to get angry. I made a mistake, I realized this, but it’s not enough for others, they will continue to poke your nose until they are satisfied. He wanted to ask about his dream if his involuntary virtual tenant had seen the same thing, but he doubted, didn’t know how to do it better, but now something else is more important. Unicron damn it, where is she... Megatron walked back and forth and suddenly decided to ask: “How many of them survived? Well, the Primes, I mean.”

“I don’t know...” Jetfire was clearly at a loss and became interested in it himself. “Your brother probably has more information on this. While I was alive, there remained about... fifteen, including you, me and Optimus... Sentinel, Rodimus... And several other Primes, as you know, not all of us died. But only you and your brother remained from the main branch of the Dynasty.”

“Sentinel,” Megatron grinned, “he hasn't changed at all. When he was here the last time, it seemed that the ‘peace-loving’ Optimus could hardly restrain himself so as not to hit him. I can’t even believe that he was given a name in honor of the very Sentinel Prime, the ancient ruler of Cybertron.”

“A sign of memory and respect. After all, you were also named after one of the ancient Primes.”

“I know,” hearing the approaching footsteps, the Decepticon turned his helm first, and then the entire frame to Yalara running toward him. Jetfire instantly disappeared in the air, as if he were not there.

“I'm ready!” She announced.

Megatron silently transformed into a rotorcraft and opened the cockpit door. The girl climbed inside, the screws twisted and, raising clouds of dust, the lord of the Decepticons rushed into the sky. He had a strange feeling: something was coming... Wonder what? And when? Maybe he should talk to Optimus... Or not yet...

**[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1MnPq2Xb9LA&feature=emb_logo) **

Having landed Yalara on the border of the private residential sector, the girl accidentally mentioned along the way that the neighbors for some reason were already starting to complain about the frequent appearance of a military rotorcraft near their houses, the leader of the Decepticons returned to the base, where the whole team of Autobots had just arrived.

“Soundwave, what do we have here?” Megatron proceeded to the control panel, behind which the Decepticon signalman had already took place.

“At 7:19 a.m. we received an incoming transmission, humans’ signal frequencies were used, but the message didn’t come from them.”

“Why such confidence?” blurted Bulkhead without thinking, but then shut up under the gazes of all those gathered and conciliatorily showed them opened servos.

“If humans knew our language, one could assume that it was from them, but in this case...” Soundwave poked pressed curtain buttons and displayed the message written in cybertronian glyphs on the central monitor:

_‘You know what we need. Give it to us voluntarily, or the consequences of further events will be on your conscience. If Cybertron can manage and repulse the attack, Earth would definitely not survive even with your help.’_

“That’s insane!” Blitzwing exclaimed, changing the sensible faceplate immediately to the black and red, the most crazy one.

“If we could only understand what it is,” muttered Lugnut, who was standing nearby. “’You know what we need...’ Do you know it, Blitz?” He shook his helm in the negative, and the giant spread his servos: “And neither do I.”

“Our Matrices,” Optimus laid the right servo on his chest, “is it really about them?” The helms of those present turned to him. “The hologram Blackout showed us,” the leader of the Autobots continued calmly, “where the Fallen speaks with his student...” an interrogative look in Megatron’s direction: “Dragonofus, right?”an affirmative nod in response. “And then, on that space station, Quintessons said that they needed both Megatronus and I...”

“There can be no question of giving something or someone to the enemy!” Ironhide interrupted sharply. “Besides, we don’t know what the Fallen is up to and why he acts like the last coward in the Universe, transmitting such strange messages.”

“If it really is him and not someone else,” Hook grunted in an incredulous voice. “After the battle in Egypt, I thought he wouldn’t rise from the dead.”

“After the destruction of the Alpha station, we all thought so,” Starscream countered.

“My liege, you said... you saw him?” Knockout recalled.

“Let him only dare to think to harm Lord Megatron, and I personally will rip his head off!” Lugnut suddenly threatened to the great surprise of all those present. And he decided to explain: “Why? I respect Harbinger very much, but he is my leader no longer. More precisely, he never was, Harbinger just ... saved me once...”

From an attempt of self-deactivation in the crater of a volcano, Megatron recalled. Tired of a difficult life, Lugnut was one of those who practically had no place on Cybertron at that time, and if Fallen wouldn’t interfere at that moment, now the Desespicon Cyclops wouldn’t be here at all.

“Hush, big guy,” the approaching Black Arachnia stroked his right servo. “Nobody is going to give anything to anyone.” She looked around those present: “But it’s worthwhile to inform the human allies anyway.”

“How will they react...” Sideways scratched his top thoughtfully. “Humans didn’t favor us before,” he pointed to the Autobots, “because of your tales, by the way!”

“You might think you are peace-loving beings,” Prowl couldn’t resist from commenting.

“You might think that you are the ideal of virtue,” Barricade stood up for his fellow clan brother, “we were not interested in this organic planet in terms of its enslavement. First of all, we were looking for our missing leader and the Allspark here. Everything else is details related to your desire to destroy us.”

“Calm down everyone, please,” Optimus Prime asked them. “Each side has it’s point. But the war is over, no one is going to destroy anyone. However... Arachnia is right, humans should be aware of an impending threat.”

“No need to tell them everything what we assume...” Megatron supported. “However, one cannot ignore the threat. Maybe they are looking for something? Fallen used distraction tactics before.” He grinned, he himself had learned from him. “One of his favorite tricks.”

“Maybe...” Optimus suddenly agreed. He seemed to be thinking about something at the same time during the discussion. It seemed to Megatron that the red-blue Autobot kept looking at him thoughtfully, as if he wanted to say something, but didn’t know how... The Decepticon leader himself was thinking of telling Optimus about his dream, but... how he would react? And so enough that the medics insisted on quick examinations every two to three days... If there were any deviations, they would immediately say... Well, how else?

So it was decided to tell the humans only general facts: that a message was received from the enemy precisely through the earth's data transmission channels, which mentions that they need something, but that the cybertronians don’t know what exactly. This is partly true, because there is no guarantee that the enemy wants Optimus and Megatron’s Matrices. What if it’s a trick? Maybe this was done on purpose to... demoralize the allies? One can expect anything from the Fallen. Ironhide also suggested that after the defeat in Egypt, he could actually go crazy. Be that as it may, Alliance forces will soon be replenished with a powerful combat cybertronian ship, which is just heading for Earth.

In the evening, during the night patrol around Mission City and the surrounding areas, Optimus contacted Megatron and said that they needed to talk faceplate to faceplate, and also transmitted the coordinates where he would be waiting. The Decepticon leader arrived in less than a minute. It was outside the city, in a desert territory. Having described the circle in the air, Megatron landed, still in the air, changing his fighter jet form to the usual one.

“What is it?” He went to the leader of the Autobots, who greeted him with a nod.

“Megs, I... wanted to ask you something.” Optimus hesitated, not knowing how to start. “Last night, during the recharge, I... I saw something... Everything was so real, but...”

The Despecricon leader tensed and turned away. His brother... says the same thing that Megatron himself observed while recharging? Unicron damn it... I thought that... it was all not true.

“What exactly?” having dealt with himself, the Decepticon turned to the red-blue transformer.

“I... it was as if someone called me, I walked forward, not knowing whom and what I would see, and then... the fog cleared, and I... saw you and Master Jetfire. Then suddenly I realized that my Matrix was calling me to the same place... where you were. And you looked differently... like before the war... And then...” He suddenly stopped short of Megatron's expression: “What? You don’t believe?”

“Let me guess, you asked where we were, and Master Jetfire answered: not ‘where’, but ‘when’,” he said quietly, putting servos on his belt. “And then another flash and voices.”

Optimus froze as if struck by thunder:

“How do you... did you... see that too?”

Megatron nodded.

“But why didn't you say...”

“You also informed me only now,” Megatron fought back. “And then... how did I know?” He spread servos to the sides. “Jetfire then spoke to me, but not a word about it. So I thought - it was my omagination.”

“Is he here now? Master Jetfire.”

“No...” Megatron shook his helm in disappointment. And it’s a pity, they could ask him... But no, he seems to live his own life... the Unicron Matrix... I was so disappointed when the teacher said that I was not one of the Primes... And now... in part I would like to become ordinary...

“The voices said, ‘Keepers of the Legacy’...” Optimus touched his nose bridge. “What legacy? And what does all this mean?”

Megatron snorted. Optimus asks him what it means... about what the leader of the Decepticons know much less than he does? It seems that the leader of the Autobots is no less bewildered. And this means, everything is much more mysterious than Megatron had supposed.

“Can’t imagine... you know history better than me, and I... the last time I was on Cybertron the day when...”

“The archives of the ancient library may contain some information. Most likely, even in that part where only the Primes are allowed to enter... And if not, there is only one who can explain everything to us is the Oracle.”

Megatron shuddered, recalling the first and only time when he and Optimus saw him... More precisely, it was only light... bright light and voice... The Oracle lives in the depths of their native planet, where, according to legend, even much more deeper in the very core the Vector Sigma is located... the repository of ancient knowledge, according to legend, was the one that gave the First Ones their minds, the ability to think... Created by Primus. But these are just stories, no one knows what is actually located in the core of Cybertron... none of the living ones went down there...

“The Oracle lives on Cybertron, I doubt that he will be able to give a clear answer while we are on Earth,” concluded the leader of the Decepticons.

“Theoretically, we can try to contact him through the Matrices,” Optimus suggested, “if only know how...The Ancient Primes could...”

“We are not the Ancients,” Megatron objected with some annoyance. All these Primes’ tricks were alien to him, but he didn’t want to admit that the Decepticon was afraid. “The idea, of course, is interesting, but... First we need to protect Earth, and only then do other things.”

“You're right,” the Autobot leader agreed. “On the one hand, it became easier for me that it was not a glitch, but on the other... I don’t even know.

“Me too, Optimus,” Megatron forcedly agreed, “me too.”

* * *

**[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AYzgG0J1TcM&feature=emb_logo) **

On the day of the Decepticon ship’s arrival, Yalara was supposed to have the first exam, but, to the great joy of almost everyone, this year the summer session was decided to be canceled due to the constant threat of attack by unknown aliens, which was what they were informed at that meeting. If earlier the cybertronians mainly fought against each other, and one of the factions managed to enlist the support of earthlings, and so this as such didn’t threaten large cities, now it is unclear where the next blow will follow... They didn’t close the city, but so far it was decided to cancel studies for students and schoolchildren. This also applied to the elite school for children of members of the government. Therefore, Yalara and Sari decided to drop by on a visit to Mikaela, whom they hadn’t seen for a long time, to find out how things were and to unobtrusively ask what was happening between her and Sam.

Bumblebee volunteered to take his friends to Mikaela’s father’s repair shop. The Autobot himself also missed her, and yes, on the way the yellow Autobot admitted that he not only saw Sam with a girl named Carly, but even drove them both up once. In his opinion, this Carly is pretty sweet and sociable, not even afraid of transformers, but... Mikaela is still a friend, and Bumblebee was not going to abandone her.

They arrived in the morning, Mikaela at this time was busy with the engine of the next car. She was very glad to see friends, and tried to act as if nothing was happening, but Sari and Yalara already knew everything. In order to somehow talk to their friend, both girls volunteered to help in the workshop. If Sari already had an idea of the technology thanks to her father and the Autobots, Yalara had never dealt with cars before, so she was entrusted with a car wash. Mikaela brought her friends more or less suitable clothes, and they set to work. The work took place on the street, so Bumblebee, remaining in his alternative form, could also take part in the conversations.

At lunchtime, the yellow Autobot drove his friends to the nearest cafe, and, being on the street, Yalara immediately scurried behind the nearby bushes growing, because she saw a group of girls, one of them seemed to her something like Tiffany Fanzone. An old habit developed over the years is to hide from a potential predator...

“Sam and I... have long had difficulties,” Mikaela admitted reluctantly as they sat at a table on the porch of a summer fast-food restaurant. “We just tried to hush up this matter somehow, and not to advertise... And now he has another girlfriend.”

“Oh...” Yalara nearly choked on soda. “Is she really his girlfriend?”

“Have you broken up?” Sari gasped. The brunette could hardly restrain herself so as not to sob. Yalara started, as if from an electric shock. Such a gouge, like Sam, broke up with a smart and beautiful girl like Mikaela... And already found a new couple for himself? And she is so worried. Wild injustice!

“I will hit him,” the blue-haired girl decided, clenching her fist, “with my right, once I see him.” Both stared at her in surprise. Peaceful and somewhat timid Yalara wants to beat someone, even for the cause? Megatron’s school for sure. But she took their views a little differently: “What? I am left-handed, for me the right hand is the same as for you the left one.”

“No need to fight, Yal,” Mikaela waved off, “this is life, simple life. Sam made a choice, so did I. Everything is changed.” She moved the tube in her soda glass. “When all this ends... And I hope we will survive... in this case I will leave.”

“What?!” Yalara and Sari gasped in one voice, and the blue-haired girl added:

“Because of Sam?..”

“No. Father was offered a job... in Los Angeles. So I'm with him. Breaking up with Sam is only for the best.”

“In Los Angeles... but it is so far away...” Sari looked thoughtfully at the sky, and then at her dark-haired friend: “But... but what about all of us?”

“We will still be in touch. Los Angeles may be far away, but much closer than... Cybertron.”

“And what about Cybertron...” Yalara didn’t understand, and then a terrible hunch paralyzed her. Which Mikaela immediately confirmed:

“Yal, you know, sooner or later, they will return home, and there will certainly be no connection with them.”

They will leave... Yalara clenched her fists, feeling as if the chair underneath had swam away. Yes, she knows, but... why did Mikaela remind her of this? Will fly away... when? How soon? For how long will Megatron still be around ... She didn’t know that. But imagining that she would be alone again... from this, Yalara wanted to sob...

In the afternoon, Bumblebee drove Sari and Yalara home. In the evening the Decepticon ship arrives, they need to have time to prepare. Yalara said that Barricade would pick her up and take her to the Decepticon base to Megatron. The yellow Autobot himself will take Sari and Angela. Ironhide was going to pick up Andrew, Sam and... probably this unknown Carly.

“Will you at least come to meet the Nemesis?” Just in case Yalara specified before leaving.

“Prowl will come after me,” Mikaela nodded and smiled, “I won’t miss such an event.”

“Great,” Yalara showed her left thumb and, together with Sari got inside Bumblebee. They went home.

At home, Yalara only had time to change clothes and put her hair in order, as a police car without a driver appeared at the fence. Barricade. Interesting, is he still drive with flashing lights, breaking the rules, or is he already became more lawful? We’ll find out now, Yalara thought. Angela wanted to go with her, but the elder cousin promised that Bumblebee would pick her up a little later. Yalara herself will fly to the meeting place with her best friend.

Seeing his passenger, the Decepticon-policeman greeted her with a bass voice, opened the right door of the passenger seat and, as soon as Yalara climbed inside, rolled to the Decepticon base. She had to give him credit, he drove calmly, didn’t even turn on the emergency lights, as he explained there was no need to hurry anywhere. 

Upon reaching the place of destination, he dropped the girl off, transformed into the usual form, and together with Yalara entered the territory of the base. Once inside, Barricade told the girl that Megatron already knows about her arrival, and now on the base there are also Optimus Prime, the clumsy armored car Bulkhead, who decided to visit his Constructicon friends, and the Autobot medic Ratchet. Probably again pestering Megatron with examinations, Yalara thought, he recently complained her about that. Barricade also asked if the girl needed more help. And when she, having thanked him, answered that everything was fine, and she will do fine, he simply left. Yalara was one of those ‘strangers’ who could freely move around the Decepticon headquarters without consequences.

And yet, having strayed along the corridors for some time, Yalara admitted that she actually might use a little help, since the whole base seemed to have died out. Where is everyone? Even Barricade disappeared somewhere. What’s going on? Megatron knows about the girl’s arrival, so what didn’t he go out to meet her? The girl thought she would find him, or at least ask someone how to get to him, but as luck would have it not a single soul nearby! Or rather not a single spark... as would be right in their case... She really despaired, but she suddenly noticed the half-open doors of one of the compartments from which voices were heard, and immediately hurried there. However, discerning who it was, she slowed down, stopped, pressed herself against the wall, listened, carefully looked inside... They were Optimus and Ratchet. They spoke their own Cybertronian language, but Yalara, nevertheless, reached the general meaning of what was said. The medic told the Autobot leader that he would have to provide the Senate with a full report on the physical condition of both rulers before they could officially take their roles as leaders of Cybertron. And for this, whether they want to or not, they also will have to visit a medic by the name of Rung, who is... something like a psychologist for humans? Yalara didn’t understand. A psychologist... Do cybertronians have psychologists? Although... what is so surprising, their society is somewhat similar to humans... Well, other life forms, but still.

“I do understand, but Megatronus... You know how he dislikes medics, no matter of what specialty. Making him go to an appointment with Rung... It won’t be easy.”

“I know that,” Ratchet grinned, “I remember both of you as sparklings small like this.” He raised two digits to his eyepieces. “He will listen to you. And if I or Knockout tell him, Megatron, as you yourself said, will push back with his wings and that’s it. Our planet needs adequate leaders, and not those with cracked CPU’s. I have no doubt in you at all, but him... One session will absolutely not be enough that’s for sure.”

“Emotional shock...” the Prime Autobot tried to intercede for his brother, like no one else he understood and felt that his brother had to go through.

“A shock that almost ended... you remember how.” Happily prompted the medic. “Optimus, and what if we hadn’t intervened, what if he had succeeded... If Megatronus had the strength to tear the Matrix out of his chest... then he would...”

“I know, old friend,” the leader of the Autobots replied somehow particularly quietly. “You win. When we deal with the invasion of Earth and return to Cybertron, Megatronus will undergo a full examination of whether he wants this or not.”

**[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode - till time 3:30](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rXUOAGEHbU8&feature=emb_logo) **

Unwilling to listen to this anymore, Yalara bounced off the doorway and quickly went wherever her eyes looked. In another time, having heard similar things about her friend, she wouldn’t have resisted a bitter grin at first, because Yalara is one of those who knew too well just how stubborn and willful Megatron can be, and then would have worried, because the girl is not indifferent to the emotional state of her ‘alien brother’, but now... Now Yalara had completely different thoughts: they will fly away, sooner or later they will fly away. No, she knew and understood that one way or another Megatron and the others will return to their planet, he and Optimus as brothers co-rulers who would have to lead the cybertronians to a bright future, and all that... The leader of the Decepticons won’t be able to stay with her even if he wanted with his whole spark, his duty of a Prime to their people, the duties of a leader – it’s above all. And once in the past, not so long ago, Megatron didn’t remember who he was... why only others intervened...

_“Black Whirlwind, you... You won't leave me, would you?”_

_“Well, what are you saying... Of course not.”_

It won’t happen now. The new enemy has not yet been defeated. However, ultimately this will happen, Megatron will fly away, and Yalara will remain on Earth. If they survive, of course. The girl doesn’t even allow a different outcome, the brain categorically rejects such a scenario. No, they are going to win... and Megatron will leave her... Once it almost happened, and Yalara involuntarily remembered what her reaction was when the leader of the Decepticons informed her that it was time to go home...

_“I thought I meant something to you! I thought we were friends!_

_“But we are friends...”_

_“Not anymore!!! You... you... you betrayed me! I hate you!”_

And she allowed herself to talk to him like that... and he, in the end, forgave her... Their farewell at the military cosmodrome in front of two Cybertronian spacecrafts... At that moment both Megatron and Yalara thought that they might never see each other again...

_“I will wait for your return. Come back... Please...”_

_“Okay…”_

_“Say: I promise...”_

_“I promise, Yal... I will certainly fly again.”_

Yalara stopped abruptly, involuntarily starting to cry. Approaching the metal wall, the girl leaned her back against it and began to slowly sink to the floor. Pulling her knees to her chest and getting out the chain with a purple Decepticon sign from under the collar, she squeezed it tightly in her left hand and bit her fist, struggling with a wild desire to scream out loud with frustration. No... she can’t... Once she made a scandal and almost ruined their friendship... Only Andrei, her sensible Russian friend, helped the girl change her mind and apologize...

_“You still haven’t changed anything by hysteria, you made it worse. First of all, to yourself. ”_

_“What can I do? It turns out that nothing depends on me...”_

_“No, Yalara, something you can do. There is one thing that depends on you. What memories will you and Megatron have about each other: good or bad...”_

The girl shrank into a lump, shaking finely and sobbing quietly. She will let him go... There will be no other choice. It is not yet known how soon this will happen, but just one thought of breaking up makes her want to sob...

To the right of the girl hissed a metal door and heavy footsteps followed. Yalara started and raised her head: over her stood, as always, the cunningly grinning two-peded red-white Aston Martin. The girl didn’t even notice that she indulged in mental torment next to the medical laboratory.

“Hello, clan sister, why are we so sad?” the Decepticon medic was, as always, in a good mood.

“Knockout?” Throwing back her hair, Yalara stood up abruptly, breathing hard and fast from surprise. “N-no, nothing. I wasn’t sad, I just...”

“Come on, your biometric parameters speak for themselves. Spit it out who offended you, who should I saw off the limbs?” his right servo transformed into a circular chainsaw. The blade began to rotate with frightening speed and sound, and the Decepticon’s faceplate became quite frightening. Fearfully hiccupping, Yalara froze in place, not taking her eyes off the weapon of dismemberment, and the transformer only grinned, again changing the chainsaw to his fingers: “Come one, I'm just joking.” He laughed, and the girl, still trembling finely, let out a sigh of relief.

“Strange jokes,” Yalara grunted mournfully.

“Well, sorry,” the medic shrugged. “Your friend, Andrei Makov, understands my humor.” He waved toward the open door: “Well, come on in? Don’t be a stranger.”

Yalara with a smile walked into the open passage, not stopping to look around. She hadn’t been to this place yet. The transformer followed.

She has never been here before. Someone ignorant could call this rather large compartment stuffed with various equipment unknown to the girl a repair shop, but, as it became clear, cybertronians are not just machines in the human sense. Living machines, self-healing metal, even spark reproduction. As Megatron said at the energy level.

The medical bay at the Decepticon base was much larger than the Autobots had, in fact, their entire base was bigger, no matter how they managed to built it in the rock for such a short period of time. On the left were four semi-horizontal berths, at the head of which there were computer monitors, a little further away something similar to a control panel, on the right are two more large consoles with holographic screens, some equipment and cabinets with some reagents on the far wall. In the center there was also a large table for examinations, above it were bright scanner lamps.

**[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g9vd07dTAF8&feature=emb_logo) **

“Wow...” the girl gasped in surprise.

“Feel yourself at home,” Knockout waved the lab with his servos and sat at the computer near the semi-horizontal medical berths, “just be quiet, I need to work. Breakdown has collected some data, need to systematize.”

“Your assistant?”

“Brother,” Knockout began to enter some commands into the computer.

“A spark brother?” the girl clarified. The medic turned to her in surprise, rounding his scarlet optics:

“Do you already know such details about us?”

“Well, kinda...” she bit her lip and tugged at the lock of hair. “Optimus and Black Whirlwind... I mean Megatron... Megatronus... They, like, are spark twin brothers... Blackout and Grinder, too. Guys told me what it is, and then Megatron suggested asking you the details...”

“The theme of the interface and the formation of a new spark were also discussed, right?”

“Interface, it's like... uh...?” Yalara felt herself starting to blush, guessing WHAT this could mean in this case. Obviously not what is humanly considered to be human-computer interaction.

“One won’t work without the other if the couple decided to create a sparkling.” Knockout, still sitting, bent slightly towards her: “Aren’t you a bit young for such ‘adult’ conversations?”

“Hey, I'm seventeen!” the girl felt offended. “Graduating next year!”

“And still a youngling by our standards,” the medic giggled quietly, probably already having forgotten what he wanted to do. “If this grouchy Autotrash, Ratchet, hears it, both of us would be in trouble.”

“For the ‘Autotrash’ or for a discussion?” the girl innocently specified. She didn’t want to swear, although it was a shame to hear such a thing about the Autobot medic.

“For both,” Knockout thought.

“Megatron said you can explain the process from a scientific point of view...” Yalara twisted. And this part was also interesting to her. The girl already knew that transformers drink energon in order to function, for them it is like food for humans.

“He said that? Well... Then look here, listen and memorize.” Knockout entered some commands into the computer, and on the holographic monitor appeared the anatomical diagram of the internal systems of a cybertronian. Interested Yalara stepped even closer. “Well, shall we start the educational lecture?”

And he began to tell her in detail... inserting something from Cybertronian medicine and, probably, judging by the description, something from his own experience. Towards the end of the explanation, the girl had eyes like those of Japanese cartoon characters and her cheeks were ablaze. Imagination what are you doing, stop it, Yalara reproached herself, trying her best to calm down.

“So,” she took a deep breath several times, “you all have the same interface system... And becoming pregn... a carrier can hmm... a receiver from a transmitter, right? It doesn't matter who it is.”

“Exactly. Our basic, in your language, anatomy is similar... We now don’t touch on the structural features of fliers and groundlings. Cybertronians only look different. This is not the same as your men and women...”

“So, can both femmes and mechs reproduce?” the girl specified. Megatron already mentioned this, but didn’t want to go into details. He even acted as if he was embarrassed by such topics.

“All cybertronians can,” Knockout grinned, “Me, Black Arachnia, Soundwave, Starscream, Blackout... Lord Megatron...” the medic’s smile became quite cunning: “Don’t tell anyone I said that, but seeing our leader in such a state would be... interesting, you know, whatever emotions woke up in him during carrying and further on, too many surprises lately as they are... Maybe I will live up to see the day when he has sparklings. Although, Megatron never really had even a thought about finding a sparkmate.” Knockout sighed sympathetically: “Like all of us, the war and the survival of our clan occupied all his thoughts. Even denying his essence of a Prime, he still instinctively acted as one of them.”

“How?” Yalara didn’t understand. 

“The Decepticons mean everything to him, you understand?” Knockout straightened in the metal chair. “Yes, Megatron can be rude, arrogant, cruel... But without him we would have been lost long ago, and all of us understand this. Even Starscream, so that his wings would be knotted and the turbines stalled.”

The girl giggled. Obviously, the Decepticon medic and the first assistant to the leader don’t really favor each other. Although the same Starscream and Megatron at the same base do not get along too well...

“Did you know that Megatron is from the Prime Dynasty?” She suddenly asked quietly.

“Assumed,” Knockout returned to viewing the data.

“And?” Yalara went up to him.

The medic got up and rested his servos on the dashboard:

“He is very strong, Yalara,” Knockout’s voice became somehow cold and even harsh, “his system indicators are many times higher, and the spark and energy field are much more powerful than any other cybertronian I have had to deal with. And also this his uncontrolled ability to ‘see’ the memories of others through mental signals, accompanied by words…” The Medic didn’t take his piercing eyes from the girl. Yalara hasn’t yet seen this transformer being that serious. “Of course, Megatron, by hook or by crook, tries to avoid this place,” he circled the lab’s space with servos and put them on his belt, “just like the medical bay on the Nemesis, wish she would fly here faster...”

The girl hardly suppressed a chuckle, imagining her friend carefully hiding from the medic looking for him with a scanner in a servo.

“...but fortunately, he doesn’t always succeed, because in battles everyone gets serious injuries sometimes, that means he also needs medical help from time to time. Therefore, I already know something. Our leader, like Optimus Prime, is capable of literally demoralizing the enemy with only a slight increase in the energy field.”

“And his Matrix of Leadership?”

“This is the biggest mystery, my friend.” Knockout shook his digit. “Given that it has only recently come into full power, thanks to you again.” He nodded, and the girl embarrassedly scratched her head with her fingers, remembering when and how it happened.

_“And what do your sparks look like?”_

_“You really want to know?”_

_“I do…”_

The event that changed them both... Something the most important, a turning point that led to the end of the war... Trust and friendship, unity... always together, never apart, the girl remembered her improvisation.

“When I first examined the leader after one of the battles, while still being Hook’s assistant, I immediately became interested in this strange thing, which didn’t show any, let’s say, signs of life. There was no particular benefit in it to the functioning of your leader, but there was no harm either. You have similar things in organisms called rudiments. Who knew that this... in fact...” the red-white Decepticon coughed somehow humanly. “After all, no one else had such a thing, I didn’t imagine what kind of upgrade it was for additional protection of the spark chamber, and Lord Megatron didn’t want to talk about it, only our science specialist, Shockwave, dropped something like it’s not worth it for now even paying attention to this, should leave it as it is, like if it’s too risky to know a much... But since this thing didn’t hurt our leader or something, I decided to leave everything as it was. In vain, perhaps.”

Yalara forced a faint smile. They lived long before her birth, at that time Megatron didn’t even think that he would ever meet her. Until recently Yalara herself didn’t guess... A ‘gray mouse’ at school, an eternal victim, closed and quiet, she accidentally found a strange shard that led her to a new friend... who will leave her anyway, return home... And then what?

“Knockout...” the girl swallowed and, rubbing her shoulders with her hands, quietly asked: “When are you leaving?”

“What, can’t wait to see us off already?” clarified the red-white Decepticon with a hint, but from the sight of the frustrated Yalara he himself was pricked in a spark. “I see, bad joke again...”

“I just accidentally heard Ratchet and Optimus talk... About returning to your planet...” The girl’s nose began to pinch and her chest painfully squeezed. Just don’t cry, she told herself, not with witnesses, he reads you anyway.

“Sooner or later, yes,” Knockout shrugged and, clasping his hands together, looked rather at the ceiling: “Just think, Cybertron... native Cybertron... They are already asking when the co-rulers will finish playing on Earth and finally return.” Again a serious look at the girl: “Not as enemies, but as allies.”

“They?”

“The newly formed Senate. Now there is at the head of it are Ultra Magnus from the Autobots and Shockwave from us.”

“I know Ultra Magnus, but... who is Shockwave?”

Knockout waved to her, went to the other console by the opposite wall and displayed a large Decepticon with purple-black armor on a holographic screen. A powerful frame, spiked shoulder pads, large servos and impressive blasters... Shockwave's head looked like a huge lamp in which only one eyepiece shone with a measured red light. Judging by how heavy and massive he looks, Yalara pretended that this transformer is possibly as tall as Optimus and Megatron, or maybe even as Ultra Magnus. The largest of all she knows are Bulkhead and Lugnut.

“Our leading scientist, a representative of the old pre-war senate... Who is better suited for this position?”

“Indeed,” the girl nodded in agreement. What else to ask, she simply didn’t know. The obvious answer has already been received: they will not remain on Earth.

“Yalara?” Knockout went up to the girl and hung inquiringly over her. “Is that why you were upset? Because of our departure, which is still unknown when will happen?”

“Once you almost flew away,” she tried to grin, but failed. “I'm afraid to imagine what would happen if... you didn’t return, we would have been attacked one way or another.”

“Yeah. And you are lucky that we too no longer fight each other. Ah, all this is just an excuse,” Knockout waved his servo casually: “The space bridge from Earth to Cybertron... Would take too long to build it! Because of you he decided to return,” the medic straightened abruptly, “because of you.”

**[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D0ziHbGclkg&feature=emb_logo) **

Yalara froze in surprise. Megatron said, ostensibly, the matter is different... and she believed, being just glad that at least for some time he would be there. And now, that is, it turns out that... if not for her message... and the girl didn’t know that the leader of the Decepticons heard her...

“What's the secret? How did you manage to change our leader like that?” Knockout put the servos on his belt.

“Well...” Yalara hesitated. “Probably, not always a person can take a step towards a hostile world, which is more likely to push them away even more. Sometimes the world itself must show that in reality it is not as cruel as one can think of it. Society must accept one, otherwise the readiness of the individual to change might disappear. I was an outcast among my peers, and Megatron... he was so... confused, and, understanding what it is like to be rejected or afraid, it seemed to me that I could help...” And she briefly told him about those events from her point of view, not missing out on the occasions when she and Megatron pulled a child out of a burning building, or how the Decepticon leader defended Yalara along with Andrei and Mikaela from Starscream who tried to kill them all. Knockout listened with great interest, sometimes asking clarifying questions, and when she finished, he whistled very expressively and concluded:

“Yeah... that explains a lot, of course.” Yalara’s story made the Decepticon medic think. If he didn’t observe Megatron’s behavioral metamorphoses, he would take such a story as an unfortunate joke.

“For the first time, I felt responsible for someone...” the girl put a hand on her chest. “And this feeling is still there in me even if... my former charge no longer needs it. So please... look after him, okay? I know that he is smart, strong, independent, that he is your leader and all that... but...”

“Don’t worry,” Knockout sat on one knee in front of her, “I can say for sure one thing, if there used to be those who tried to overthrow the leader and take his place,” the girl was horrified at these words, “now knowing his origin... I don’t think that anyone has the courage and stupidity to go for it. The Primes, they... They are different. Superior beings, Point One Percenters, sparks of Primus himself.”

“And why, I wonder, Ratchet told Optimus that he wanted to send Megatron... to a psychologist?” She suddenly remembered. Suddenly, the same events occurred on the ship when they flew home.

Knockout grinned:

“Yes, it won’t hurt. I imagine this scene, Megatron would in this case...”

“Push back with his wings,” Yalara prompted.

“Not without it. But it will be necessary in any case, and this is not funny. Don’t worry,” he touched her right shoulder with the left index finger and stood up again, “we won’t abandon our leader.”

“I know, just when you all fly away, when Black... when Megatron flies away, then...”

“Who will you be friends with?” the medic guessed. Yalara swallowed and lowered her head, eyes against the will began to fill with tears. “Hey, come on, we're not leaving right now. Stop it, or Lord Megatron might think that it is I who made you cry and...” he looked around and then noticed that the doors to the laboratory were open, and leaning against the jamb there stood a tall red-gray-black transformer with arms crossed on his chest. “Oh, my liege?..” Knockout involuntarily flinched - the leader’s appearance was very unexpected. “And here we were... we...”

“Next time turn off you comm while having a secret chat,” the leader of the Decepticons expressively tapped his left temple with his index finger.

“A comm?” Knockout and Yalara stared at each other in bewilderment. Megatron with a displeased expression pointed to a sign on his chest, and the girl, realizing everything, immediately clapped herself with a palm on her forehead:

“Oh damn! Sorry...” Again, finding the locket under her clothes, she squeezed it in her hand and hid it back. Did he hear everything? Every word? Here we go, she thought, because it flew out of her head how this locket works.

“That’s better,” Megatron nodded and took a step back. The doors to the medical laboratory automatically closed, and walking steps were heard in the corridor.

Perplexed, Yalara looked at the surprised Knockout, spread her hands guiltily and, muttering a quiet ‘sorry’, ran out of the medical bay to chase the leader of the Decepticons.

“Black Whirlwind!”

He slowed down a little, but didn’t stop.

“Wait, hey! Wait for me!”

The Decepticon stood up sharply and turned around, because of that Yalara, who was hurrying after him, almost ran into his left pede. Taking a breath, the girl raised her head and froze at the sight of bright red luminous eyepieces piercing her. The faceplate of the transformer remained impenetrable, but the girl didn’t even have to guess what he was thinking about.

“You heard it all,” she said doomedly, looking down at the floor again. This was not a question, statement.

“Every word,” Megatron confirmed in an even voice and put the servos on his belt.

“Sorry...” Yalara bit her lip guiltily and tugged at the chain with a Decepticon sign. “I forgot how this thing works... So...”

There was an awkward pause. The girl was waiting for what provocative questions Megatron would ask next, but he didn’t know what to even say. Heard everything... Absolutely everything. And about the conversation between Optimus and Ratchet regarding him, and everything that Knockout told her, including this embarrassing topic... as well as Yalara’s confession, how much Megatron means to her... and unwillingness to let him go... I would like to stay myself, he thought... And before I was visited by thoughts that I didn’t want and shouldn’t be a leader, too much responsibility for the whole faction, so many times I let them down... When there were creators, and then the teacher... I always knew what to do, realized that I have someone to ask for an advice, the wiser one will make the right decision... When they were gone, not a day passed so that I didn’t doubt my actions, and I had to hide it behind harshness and cruelty so that no one would doubt like myself. I had to be like the teacher, because next to him I myself felt confident Oh, how I sometimes want to leave all this... fly far, far away... In the heart of the galaxy, in the darkness surrounded by a dying light, to be where all this load of emotions will be crushed by colossal gravity, turn into nothing under the influence of the singularity... But I'm afraid, and I cannot leave them... This is not an option. If Allspark didn’t fly away to this planet, we wouldn’t be here... She and I would never meet in this huge Universe. Thank you for believing in me, for giving me hope... and strength to move on… My friend... Sister... Family... From another planet, another civilization.

“We’re not going anywhere so far,” Megatron said quietly with a barely perceptible smile, and nodded encouragingly to her. It’s good that humans don’t have telepathic power, I don’t want her to hear... Yalara swallowed and nodded several times also unable to resist a joyful laugh. Not going anywhere for now. For now…

Tense silence again... But once both opened their mouths again to say something to each other, as a signalman's voice rang out in the Decepticon leader’s comm:

“Lord Megatron, a signal came from the Nemesis, the ship is already near, an estimated time of entry into the atmosphere in forty-eight minutes.”

“Understood, Sound,” he answered right away, putting two digits to his left temple, “inform everyone, including the Autobots, we are moving at the rendezvous point.” Megatron disconnected and nodded questioningly to Yalara: “Well, ready?”

“Yes,” the girl wiped away her tears and joyfully clenched her fists. The transformer pointed behind him and, turning around slowly went along the corridor in the right direction. Yalara again followed. Only now she had a fair question: “By the way, couldn’t you disconnect?”

“I could,” he answered, continuing to walk and not looking at the girl who was almost running after him.

“Then why didn’t you...”

“Because I'm evil and mischievous,” he laughed. Well, she at least stopped crying.

“I will gladly agree with the second part,” Yalara agreed, hurrying after him, “but completely deny the first one! Hey!” In response, again there was only a laugh.

After a few minutes, all the transformers that were at the Decepticon base went outside, most of them were Decepticons, well, from the Autobots were Optimus, Ratchet and Bulkhead, who came to see his friends: Scrapper and Mixmaster. Soundwave set up protection and gave the necessary commands to security drones just in case.

“And who will get to the place faster: groundlings or fliers?” as if by chance quietly Knockout asked Starscream.

“Is this a challenge?” Just in case, the SIC specified. The Decepticon medic shook his helm and grinned sarcastically, and Mixmaster, who heard this, shoved his friend in the side:

“Are they joking or something, I don’t understand?”

“No idea,” Scrapper spread out with his servos.

Optimus and Megatron nodded to each other and gave everyone a command to rise up and roll out. Yalara, of course, went with Megatron, no other human friends were around, they will arrive along with those who are not at the base now. The leading red-gray-black rotorcraft first soared into the sky, behind him a chain of combat fighter jets and two black helicopters lined up. The distance is relatively close, apparently therefore this time Megatron preferred this form, it is not particularly necessary to accelerate.

“Wanted to ask you for a long time,” Yalara hesitantly fingered her right ear and fidgeted in place, “can you… teach me? Well, to speak your language. If I now understand Cybertronian speech... no matter how strange it may be, then...”

“Hmm... Mirtomosop, tavoborgop onozhom,” he grinned. Yalara shook her head, and only then the meaning of what was said reach her.

“Really?” the girl's face shone.

“Everything will depend on you here.”

“Yes, I understand. I will try very hard,” she promised sincerely.

“I hope so.”

They continued their journey to a human military facility, to which Megatron’s warship was goting to arrive from outer space. Far below, a chain of cars headed by the red-blue truck was moving. To see his ship again, that same space cruiser, with which so many events from the past are connected that Megatron is gradually recalling... Fallen's old gift, a weapon that will turn against him. I will make you tell the truth, teacher, you will explain everything to me why you used and betrayed me, why did you start this war at all.

**Soundtracks (with episodes of the chapter):**

1) Men In black OST - Orion’s Belt; (Megatron's dream)

2) Interstellar OST - Dreaming of the Crash; (waking up at night)

3) Christmas trees 5 OST - Pinguin Story; (morning in the hangar)

4) Mass Effect Andromeda OST - Meridian Ambience; (a conversation on the Decepticon base, and then Optimus and Megatron discuss a common dream)

5) Deep Impact OST - The Long Return Home; (Mikaela, Yalara and Sari)

6) Sunder by Really Slow Motion 1 part of the track (Yalara is thinking about Megatron and others’ depature)

7) The Theory of Everything OST - A Spacetime Singularity; (Knockout and Yalara’s conversation)

8) Fearless Motivation - Stand Up Again - Song Mix (Epic Music) (Megatron and Yalara, everyone takes off and leaves to meet the Nemesis)


	35. Part 2. Chapter 16. Help from outer space.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Decepticon ship finally arrives. Fallen in this story ia also a Point One Percenter like Megatron.

**[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QPmhQv1_iGA&feature=emb_logo) **

The team of transformers got to the right place in about forty-one minutes. On the way, they were joined by all the other Decepticons and Autobots, who at the time of the notification of the ship's arrival were in other places, not at the Decepticon base. The meeting place was one of the military bases, over which the ship was supposed to appear. Precisely to fly in and hover above and not to land next to this military object. Knockout on the way also joked: "If our hulk lands, she will crush everything at a distance of several kilometers." Andrei, who was traveling with Sam and his new girlfriend in Ironhide's cabin at that time, added that he had heard similar jokes about the Russian An-124 Ruslan plane.

"Your Ruslan plane has a wingspan of 73 meters, and the Nemesis in length, if translated into terrestrial units, is more than 2 kilometers," the Decepticon medic proudly responded via the communication channel. "Two kilometers and two hundred meters to be exact."

"How many ???" the guy didn't believe, looking out the window to better see the red and white Decepticon in the form of an Aston Martin car overtaking them.

"As it is." Knockout for a second caught up with the leader of the Autobots SIC and immediately overtook him.

"Ofiget'," he squeezed out in Russian and looked at Sam in shock. The other guy looked no less surprised.

The Decepticon Lord, hearing the talks below, chuckled to himself. Really something, but he was very emotionally attached to his ship, Megatron was even ashamed that for some time he didn't even remember, and then didn't even think that the cruiser existed... as well as that part of the team that is now on beard.

"Is it really that big?" Yalara couldn't believe. She mentally tried to imagine what it looked like, and her imagination gave the girl a rather incredible picture.

"It is,” Megatron said proudly. Yalara thought, before the Omega Supreme she saw spaceships only in science fiction movies, modern human ones do not count. Actually... before the Cybertronians appear, the girl knew about aliens only from films, video games or books. Looks like the sight will be impressive.

About the imminent appearance of the ship became known the next day after Megatron's order. This information was kept in the strictest confidence in case the enemy eavesdropped on humans communications, so not even all members of the US government knew about it. The code name 'Project Cosmos' was used in collaboration with the leading world countries such as Russia, Germany, England, France, Japan, China and others. The heads of these countries were also invited, just like the media representatives to cover the events, since this can't be hide, it would be better to tell everything as it is in order to avoid panic, perhaps this will even calm the population a little, unless the same media or individual Internet bloggers will try to provoke the opposite effect. But there were also those who believed that the Cybertronian cruiser should be kept secret, because according to the Decepticons it has a powerful energy field capable of deflecting electromagnetic waves of any frequency, that is, if necessary, the ship can hide from radars and even out of sight. And this already at least equalizes the chances, because the new enemy a similar technology, literally appearing out of nowhere and then going nowhere.

Even on approaching the ground from above, one could see a huge crowd of curious people behind the fences, who decided to see the miracle of alien technology with their own eyes. Civilians were not allowed into the territory of the military facility; a separate observation zone was allocated for them. The crowd greeted the approaching transformers with joyful shouts and whistles, some even applauded. The guards opened the gates, allowing the Cybertronian groundlings to enter the base, while the fliers landed without any difficulty.

Looking at what was happening below, Yalara trembled internally - she somehow didn't think that so many people would gather. Although... it is still logical, such an event cannot remain a secret. Interesting, a thought flashed through her mind, are my mom and dad here too? On the way home from the space station, where the enemy almost killed them, she shared her fears with Megatron and admitted that in fact none of the family, except for her grandmother and cousin, knew where they were headed. And if her parents, nevertheless, find out, albeit indirectly... But Megatron decided to assist and assured that, if necessary, Soundwave would penetrate the human computer network and erase all information about Yalara and Andrei Makov's participation in this space adventure. He had only one condition: no longer to lie about such things, otherwise he won't going to help the girl next time.

The fliers landed in the place indicated by the base management, a couple of minutes later the groundlings joined them. The humans who arrived with them, and these were Yalara, Andrei, Sari, Angela, Mikaela and Sam with some fair-haired girl, all together moved aside, without interfering with the transformers and the politicians who met them. Among the human delegation, Yalara immediately saw Sari's father, as well as both of her parents. They came... she hadn't seen them in weeks. Although, this is natural. Considering all the formality of the situation, the girl, with all her desire, couldn't rush to hug them, so the greeting was limited only to joyful smiles. Probably, Yalara thought, they don't know about our space journey. If the data on the medical examination she and Andrei took after arrival is blocked or erased, it remains to be hoped that none of the military will spill out... at least the disappearance of some of the information should have alerted them. The ship had already passed the Moon and was already very close, only thirty-nine thousand kilometers from the planet. Human satellites detected the incoming high-frequency signal even when the unidentified object passed the orbit of the Moon, and Soundwave confirmed in flight that it was coming from the Nemesis, also sent a response message that the meeting would take place at the specified point.

The time before arrival was getting shorter and shorter. After formal greetings and a short exchange of information, the conversations became somewhat less formal, and then Yalara already had the opportunity to finally approach her mom and dad.

"I'm so glad to see you both!" the girl admitted, taking turns hugging her parents.

"Hello, dear," mom tightly hugged her daughter, and after that dad even threw Yalara into the air a little.

"Hey! Dad, not in public," she was embarrassed, but pleased at the same time.

"You used to love it,” he recalled. “As incredible as this is, we shouldn't be surprised to see you here."

Angela came over.

"Aunt Eleanor, Uncle Richard..."

"To see you both here,” the Minister of Defense corrected himself, hugging his niece.

"I told you they’ll follow their friend,” Yalara’s mother turned in, unable to resist.

Of course, military bases are not a place for teenagers, even if their family members hold high government posts, but it was Yalara's close friendship with the leader of the Decepticons that contributed to the conclusion of peace between the transformers. Without a third party, relying only on the Autobots help, humans wouldn't have been able to hold out for so long... whoever the enemy was.

"Forgive us for being absent for so long," sighed the president's adviser, "Skype and phone won't replace live communication..."

"True,” their daughter had to agree, she understood all the circumstances like no one other, and at the same time mother's words hurt her a little. But if before the girl told them and her grandmother everything as it was, now she began to think, and what will change this or that recognition? How will this improve the situation? In this case, no way, and will only give her parents more causes for concern. Yalara, of course, missed her often absent parents, but now she didn't consider herself abandoned and alone, not at all. Megatron and the others are here... for now. Therefore, embracing cousin with her right hand around the other girl's neck and pulling her closer, the blue-haired girl smiled and honestly admitted: "But don't worry, we don't miss. Yes, Angie?" And lightly hit the younger one with her left fist on the shoulder.

"Yes-yes!" she happily nodded and, squinting at the blue-haired girl holding her, hissed: "Let go, I can't breathe."

Yalara unclenched her hands guiltily.

"At least they’re getting along already,” the Minister of Defense remarked to his wife. “Don't worry, Ellie, and they also have a good defender,” he hinted.

"Yes..." Yalara's lips stretched out of their own accord in a satisfied smile, and she turned to Megatron, who, together with Optimus, were talking about something with the representatives of Russia and Japan. And again a sudden feeling of sadness from the understanding that he will not be there forever... One day all the Cybertronians will fly away, and nothing can be done about it...

Then both girls and Andrei were called by Sam, who apparently decided that it was time to introduce his companion. Carly in a light business suit looked very elegant and, to be honest, she was no less beautiful than Mikaela. Like supermodel, Yalara thought to herself, her nose pleasantly tickled by the light scent of perfume of Sam's companion. Tall, gray eyes, straight nose, high cheekbones, plump lips, light discreet make-up, blond hair down to the shoulder blades in a wave flow down the shoulders.

Mikaela in contrast, Yalara deliberately turned back on her friend, looked different: a blue T-shirt for the color of her eyes, black tight pants, a black leather jacket, long black hair braided into a braid on the left side... Now they looked like Light and Dark in a way, anyway both girls were beautiful. And yet, how can they even pay attention to a guy like Sam flashed through Yalara's head. He's a friend, of course, but...

"Guys, let me introduce," Sam said, pointing to his companion, "this is Carly..." He coughed: "Carly Brooks-Spencer. And these are..." already pointed to his friends, "...guys. I mean you already know Andrei, so these are Yalara and... Angela, Yalara's cousin."

"Hello," Angela shyly waved her right hand.

"Glad to meet you," the blonde smiled friendly, "Sam told a lot about you," she lingered at Yalara: "You especially. Yes, and I remember: saw you on TV several times." Carly didn't look arrogant, impudent or angry... No, no, this girl was very polite, and her desire to get to know the transformers and their friends was sincere. But all the same, Yalara felt unpleasant, because Mikaela is a friend, and Sam's act was, in the blue-haired girl's opinion, to say the least, dishonest.

"About me?" nevertheless, Yalara tried to restrain herself as much as possible and not show any dislike. Calm down, this Carly has done nothing to you, she reminded herself, then there will be more time to have a heart-to-heart talk with Sam. The latter at this time drew attention to Mikaela, who at that moment was talking to Prowl, basically not even looking at the guy at all. She didn't even come close.

"Well, yes," continued Carly, not noticing what emotions are boiling around, "you are... a close friend of Megatron, right?"

"I am his partner and sister… well, in a way,” pursing her lips, Yalara pulled the chain with the Decepticon sign from under her collar, and while Carly was staring at the purple symbol with her wide eyes, she gave Sam a pointed, meaningful look.

"What?" he asked in surprise.

"Wow!" Carly came closer to Yalara to better see the locket. "This is incredible... Is it... real?"

"What do you mean?" Yalara didn't understand. This girl had already started to get on her nerves almost like Tiffany did before. "If you think that I bought it at a roadside kiosk, then let me disappoint you - it is real, Black Whirlwind himself gave it to me."

"Black Whirlwind?"

"So she calls Megatron in a friendly way," Andrei explained. "Yalara, let's step aside for a second?" He unceremoniously took the girl by the right elbow and pulled her aside, on the way turning back to Sam and Carly: "We'll be right back." He pulled the not understanding Yalara away and with hissing discontent insinuatingly asked: "Starshine, what the hell are you doing?"

Yalara opened her mouth in mute bewilderment. This is the second time already when Andrei calls her by her last name. The first time it happened when she came to him and told about the quarrel with Megatron over the departure of the latter. But back then - yes, the situation was really difficult and unpleasan ... but now what?

"What?" She asked in bewilderment in the same conspiratorial whisper.

"What, what," the Russian friend mimicked, "you're acting like a little spoiled child, that's what!"

"Am I?!" Yalara threw up in response. "It was Sam who betrayed Mikaela! Don't you know that they broke up because of this... this..." She glanced back at the pair who fortunately didn't hear them. Sam was just introducing the blonde to transformers. "Because of this girl."

"Alright, enough..." Andrei exhaled slowly, he and Yalara had known each other for a long time, and the guy knew how far one could go in sorting out relations with this girl, although... Megatron's 'exemplary' behavior affected her too... and nevertheless. "Firstly, no one betrayed anyone, Sam told me his version that he and Mikaela long had disagreements. Secondly, it concerns only them, and no one else. Thirdly, do not forget where and with whom you are at the moment. So be good at least now and not get into anyone's buisness. Mikaela and Sam will figure it out on their own, but it's not this Carly's fault."

"Not her fault?" Yalara already began to feel remorse, but she was in no hurry to give up positions. "What do you mean not her fault?"

"Well," Andrey looked away from her and met eyes with Sam and Sari, who was just getting to know Carly, nodded briefly and again turned to Yalara: "Imagine a hypothetical situation as if Megatron had another human friend before you, with whom he would have been in the same relationship, and about whom you knew nothing. I know, the comparison is not entirely equivalent, but just try to put yourself in Carly's shoes and, be so kind, don’t poke your nose into their business, okay? They will figure it out by themselves." He walked around Yalara and confidently headed to the rest of their friends, calling out to her on the way: "Are you coming or not?"

The girl raised her eyes to the sky and spread her hands, expressing a mute question: 'What did I do?' and hurried after him. In part, Andrei's words, nevertheless, were successful. What if Carly really has nothing to do with Mikaela and Sam's breakup? The girl did nothing to Yalara personally, doesn't try to stand between her Megatron and replace her in their friendship. Then... maybe I shouldn't be so much hostile to her? Still, it's feel sorry for Mikaela. Guys never particularly interested in Yalara - shy and intimidated partly thanks to Tiffany Fanzone and her friends... And with Andrei she has exclusively friendship. Megatron is like a brother to her... and an alien, that's different. And with the guy that Yalara liked for a long time, it simply didn't work out - new friends and stormy events somehow supplanted all thoughts about him. Therefore, Max Forest was not so important to the girl. And she still feels sorry for Mikaela.

About two minutes later a message about entry the planet's atmosphere came from the Nemesis. All who were waiting raised their heads to the sky. It was almost cloudless, which provided a good view, and even the bright sun rays couldn't obscure the luminous point that appeared there and gradually increased in size.

**[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ph_xk0YmzKQ&feature=emb_logo) **

At that moment they didn't even think that the Nemesis's arrival had already attracted the attention of the opposite side...

"Sir, important news. We're detecting a large space object approaching the planet. It looks like a ship."

"What?" he went to one of the control panels, on which the operator brought out a computer image of Earth and a flickering purple object in the form of a schematic acute-angled isosceles triangle approaching it. On the right another monitor displayed all the data in the form of glyphs: size, speed, power of motors and energy field, and so on. The assistant immediately recognized this ship: "The Avenger... Damn it. Contact the base, we have an unforeseen situation."

This ship's appearance was a surprise, if they could listen to the communication channels of the Cybertronians, they would know in advance about the arrival of the space cruiser, therefore they could organize an attack, although... He knew well what Megatron's military starship was capable of, once it was ranked as second the second powerful ship in their fleet after Harbinger's ship. All the others, even the Predator and the Destroyer dreadnoughts, were inferior to the Avenger. It was the leader's idea, th give the 'favorite' student the most powerful cruiser, not counting his own, so that the Decepticon, hungry for justice, would sooner execute it. And so they would already have the Key.

But the attack on the Alpha Station changed everything. They barely escaped in small shuttles, leaving the ships and most of the soldiers to fight the enemy, while Megatron, by Harbinger's order, led the civilians away from the space station. Fallen couldn't risk his life... After that it was ordered to hide and observe, gather new forces to resume the war... Maybe during this time the Cybertronians would have destroyed themselves already... But the opposite happened - they united, the the Decepticon leader's Matrix of Leadership awakened , and now they need to figure out how, if not to defeat, then at least hold back the enemy combined forces of the Cybertronians and humans, until the Gate is found, until they have the Key.

"Rejoice while you can, Megatronus Avenger Prime, all the same, neither your troops, nor your ship, or your friends will save you."

**[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jk_qfrVmwAo&feature=emb_logo) **

The glow in the sky became brighter and brighter, as if it was a second sun, then a flash and a real thunderous roll from the clear sky. And now, through the fading glow, the outlines of a large dark object began to appear. Something elongated with pointed thorns, as it went down it got bigger.

The Nemesis glided smoothly through the clouds, emitting a quiet, almost imperceptible low hum, the nozzles at the rear of the ship glowing with a powerful pale blue light. Megatron smiled involuntarily. His ship... Now she looked a little different than when the leader of the Decepticons first saw at the Alpha Station dock, during a long confrontation with the Autobots, several modifications were added to the systems and the frame itself, but in general it was still the same cruiser, originally called The Avenger by her Capitan's new name back then.

_"Captain Avenger, sir! Let me welcome you aboard the cruiser Avenger-1, the new Green Comet class warship. Ready for departure!”_

He felt the same uncertainty now as when he first stepped onto the bridge of his new ship, but at the same time he felt joy. Fallen is a formidable adversary who was once a powerful ally, but now we can at least level the odds a little. And not only firepower: on the ship, in addition there are many more combat drones: Vechikons and Eradicons. Sparkless, but powerful and combat-ready, so that the number of the Cybertronians combat squadron on Earth will also increase.

A quiet admiring whisper among humans observers around reached him, something like: "My God, wow...", "Just look, what a whopper!", "I didn't think that I would see such a thing, sir..." and others are similar. Somewhere outside the base surprised hum of a crowd of curious people was also caught, who also came to watch. The Autobots, who had already seen this ship in action before, were whispering around. Megatron caught his brother's gaze and chuckled kindly.

With each passing second, the decelerating ship became bigger and bigger, and when it was already hovering directly above the base at an altitude of less than a kilometer, it became clear: Knockout was not joking, speaking of the cruiser's size. Two kilometers and two hundred meters... And this colossus hangs in the air like a balloon. Yalara, with her mouth open, turned her head to the Decepticon leader, and he, intercepting her gaze with a peripheral vision, sent the girl a satisfied grin.

A few seconds after the ship stopped, a small (compared to the cruiser itself) white and gray triangular transport shuttle with purple Decepticon insignia flew out from somewhere on top. It sank to the ground a few tens of meters from the meeting delegation of transformers and humans. A passage formed in the shuttle's right side, a ladder extended, and five mechanoids came out: a large blue-yellow Decepticon with wings directed downward behind his back and an orange faceplate, next to him stood a blue-purple transformer with sharp wings directed upward, instead of eyepieces it had a long red the visor similar to Soundwave's, and behind them were three identical winged blue-green transformers, instead of eyepieces, there were also optical visors, face plates hidden by helmets. From behind the backs of these Decepticons something jumped out... something like a large four-legged robot from a horror movie. Compare to an average Cybertron from those present, it reached one's knees, had only one eyepiece, colossal teeth in half the face plate, which any shark would envy, spiny processes on the back and tail, which ended with a 'brush' of long sharp blades with holes, also on pedes it had long curved claws.

The creature looked around and galloped towards Soundwave. Humans standing next to him poured in different directions, Autobots also recoiled, and only Decepticons didn't move.

"It is fine," reassured the signal specialist, holding out a servo to the four-legged mechanoid, "this is my partner."

"You could at least warn us,” Bumblebee chuckled. Once this 'kitty' quite seriously injured his left leg with its tail.

"Is that... a Cybertronian cat?" stunned Yalara patted her eyes and looked at Andrei. After Skorponok, it didn't seem so strange to her.

"A cat? Well this is a whole space cyberpanther!" He responded hoarsely, also staring at the exotic creature.

"Ravage..." Soundwave rubbed metal creature's sides with his servos, "I missed you a lot too." Then the cat-like something jumped up to Megatron just as cheerfully, forcing all the others who were nearby to recoil in different directions.

"Hello, big guy, now-now, calm down, it's me, it's really me," the head of the Purple sign bent down and stroked the back of the four-legged creature, then in response it raised a long, creepy tail and began rubbing against Megatron's legs with a quiet gnash. Surprisingly, leaving no scratches on his armor or its own flanks.

The cybercat jumped back to the signalman, and Megatron was the first to go towards the rest of the transformers emerging from the shuttle. A blue-yellow winged mechanoid with an orange faceplate separated from them and also went towards the leader.

"Lord Megatron!" as soon as both stopped at a distance of several meters, this Decepticon stretched out at attention. "By your order, the Nemesis arrived on schedule at the specified point. No time deviations."

"At ease," the leader chuckled, "it's good that you arrived, Dreadwing," he smiled slightly, "glad to see you all again. It's been a while."

“Likewise, my liege,” Dreadwing remained outwardly calm, but a kind of surprise crept into his voice.

Then followed performances between the arrived transformers and earthlings. Most of the Autobots were already familiar to these Decepticons from past military encounters. Then the entire delegation of Cybertronians and humans headed to the ship. For this, three more shuttles were called. Human friends of transformers, since it was not the best moment to get in the way, stayed with representatives of their kind. Fortunately, no one drove them away, although these guys were not official human representatives. What was happening outside the base, where ordinary spectators crowded, one could only guess. Beat that, Tiffany, Yalara thought to herself, you can only dream of this.

When everyone went to the shuttles, Dreadwing approached Knockout and, carefully pointing in Megatron's back who was walking in front of them and answering a question from one of the humans, quietly asked:

"The Master is acting very strange. Did he hit his helm or something?"

"Yes, he got hit very hard,” Starscream chuckled in response, overtaking them, “an unsuccessful dive during the fight so to speak." And he gave the medic a meaningful look. Knockout just rolled his optics: an unsuccessful dive, yeah-yeah... If he tells Dreadwing what really happened to their leader, then the SIC can say goodbye to all the protruding parts of his frame. And, as befits a SIC, the winged Decepticon hastened to catch up with their leader.

"I'll tell you later,” the medic said casually.

The shuttles were quite roomy, enough for transformers to even stand, and for humans, these short-range ships were gigantic. Although, some of those present were on the Omega Supreme, which is much smaller... compare to this Nemesis, of course.

Human representatives didn't even have time to understand anything: they just entered, the massive entrance doors closed, and when they opened again, the shuttles were already in the hangar of the large ship.

Then there was a small excursion around the cruiser. Not the entire ship of course, not even most. They just walked along wide dark corridors with high ceilings, visited several rooms filled with different equipment, and the bridge. What a view was from there! Even the Omega Supreme doesn't have such a good overview. It was truly impressive. The members of most of the crew that were on the ship looked like two peas in a pod. Megatron explained that these are Vechikons, programmed combat drones, created artificially, don't have sparks, but follow orders without question.

The ship really amazed with its beauty and technical sophistication even those earthlings who recently traveled to another part of the galaxy, what to say about the rest. The Decepticons were once again happy to be aboard their home cruiser, and the Autobots were shocked to be allowed aboard the combat starship, once an anamy and now an ally. Megatron noted to himself that only recently realized how he missed his crouser.

After the tour around the ship ended, the human representatives were sent back by the same shuttles. Sam and Carly went with them, Bumblebee promised to bring them home. Mikaela said that her father was waiting and she also must go, Prowl went with her. The girl wanted to stay, but the sight of the ex with his new passion upset her greatly, and although Mikaela mentally convinced herself that she and Sam were no longer a couple, it was still hard for her. Sari was taken by her father so that she wouldn't get under the transformers's pedes, although the girl protested very loud. Yalara and Andrei asked to stay, Angela also wanted to hang around.

"You sure want this?" Her mother asked before getting into the shuttle.

"Yes,” Yalara nodded confidently. She didn't want to go home, and if Megatron doesn't mind her presence here, the girl will be with him, and her parents still won't stay. "I promise to be good and not to disturb anyone."

"Okay, Yal,” father gave in and hugged his daughter. "Behave yourself here, okay?"

"Dad!" Yalara feigned indignation. The Minister of Defense laughed and entered the shuttle with his wife and the others. The shuttles started and in less than a minute were already on the ground.

Then, by Megatron's order, it was decided to move forward. Soundwave plotted a course, the ship emitted a loud hum and slowly moved along the planet's surface. Back on his battle cruiser, the Decepticon leader felt a little calmer.

Later that evening some of the Autobots and Decepticons had already left on patrol. The team on the ship was actively monitoring what was happening, but caution is never superfluous, so the teams of transformers were also on duty on the streets and in the sky for a certain time of the night, and then returned to a well-deserved recharge.

**[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c2YJAlucwyA&feature=emb_logo) **

Optimus Prime entered the ship's medical bay, where he saw Knockout and Starscream, who had something wrong with the turbines in the last battle, and the Seeker couldn't persuade himself to go to the medic for a long time, but it healed slowly, so he had to. The time has come for another examination of Megatron's systems, and the Prime Autobot considered it his duty to be present. Ratchet should be here in a few minutes, and where the patient himself might be... Optimus hoped that they won't have to search for him around the entire ship. Hook was not present in the medical bay at that time, went on patrol with Long Haul, Sideways, as well as Blackout and Scorponok. Optimus and Megatron, according to the plan, also had to go on patrol today, as always, only the Decepticon was going to take a sideway before that and bring home the three human friends who remained here when the main delegation of earthlings left.

"Well now your turbines are as good as new," Knockout concluded, rather rubbing servos. "Next time, come to me right away if something like that happens. I know that you and our leader are alike, both come here as rarely as possible, until a problem escalates... where is he, by the way?"

"Megatron is outside with his organic pets... ugh, friends,” the seeker grimaced and walked over to one of the data monitors. "Mutually beneficial is one thing, but this... I don't know what he found in them... he plays with them like with sparklings. Could have a Sharkticon or a Scraplet instead, or something..."

"I'll find him,” Optimus decided, and left the med bay. He didn't want to listen to the seeker's grumble, the leader of the Autobots had a completely different attitude towards humans, and the realization that his brother now also found friends among the representatives of this race, and don't consider the rest to be worthless insects anymore, warmly warmed the spark of the leader of the Red Sign.

"Well, don't be so harsh," Knockout disagreed when the doors closed behind the Prime, "humans are quite interesting creatures in terms of communication. More primitive than us, but still quite good. Scream, you should try, maybe when you meet 'your human', you will understand that they are really not that unpleasant."

"No-o-o..." the leader's second in command stunned, suddenly struck by an unexpected guess. When did he have time? And, most importantly, who of these... "And you too, Knockout?" The winged seeker approached the red-and-white Decepticon very close, peering in surprise at the sharp features of the faceplate.

"Why not?" the medic smiled mysteriously and peacefully spread his servos to the sides. He had already mentioned to Yalara that Andrei Makov understands his humor, but the girl at that moment was not in a very good mood, she was upset that someday the Cybertronians will fly home, and didn't ask any questions.

_They crossed with Andrei almost three weeks ago, when Knockout decided to race again through the city streets at night, and on the way from the base to the city he crossed paths with a motorcyclist driving along the road. Although the guy was wearing all the appropriate equipment, the Decepticon medic identified him in less than a second. Although Andrei saw headlights and a red and white frame in the side mirrors, he didn't immediately understand who was catching up with him. Even when they caught up, he thought that the car, although the thought of being similar to one Decepticon flashed through his head, would just go around and that's it._

_"Hello to two-legged on two wheels!" Knockout greeted cheerfully on a raised tone so that he could be heard in the roar of the motorcycle engine._

_"Oi, tvou zh mat'!" the guy responded in Russian and slowed down. He stopped and put his left foot on the asphalt surface. At the same time, Knockout in a beautiful turn barred the guy's further path. "Are you nuts?!" Andrei took off his helmet and got off the motorcycle._

_"Since when is a greeting considered something bad?" the medic transformed into his usual form. "Okay, next time I'll just dust you off and drive by. Pf!"_

_"No, that's not what I meant... Sorry, it's just..." Andrei felt ashamed. "I just didn't expect it, especially here, also at high speed and so late..."_

_"Likewise, human," Knockout's offense vanished in seconds._

_As it quickly turned out, both the human and the transformer are fans of fast driving, the medic sometimes comes to city night street racing competitions, projecting a hologram of a human driver in the cabin for disguise. So far, no one has suspected that one of the participants is an alien. Andrei just loves to ride a bike at evenings. Although now it is much more dangerous due to fears of new attacks. Having exchanged a few more phrases with the Decepticon medic, Andrei suddenly suggested:_

_"Well, maybe then we will compete, who gets to the city faster, eh?"_

_"Easy enough," the two-peded Aston Martin agreed willingly, "just don't be offended when I leave you far behind, human."_

_He transformed, Andrei put on his helmet and started the bike, counted from three to zero, and they raced. Reached the desired point in minutes... And of course Knockout won._

Starscream looked at their chief medic as if had never seen him before, then at Breakdown, working with some data on a console near the wall. He didn't even turn his head, as if he wasn't listening at all.

"Everyone around me gone crazy, or something...” he muttered displeasedly and left the medbay with a quick step. Meet 'your human'... what a nonsense? Next Blitzwing will walk around with the two-legged pet? And then someone else? And further? Starscream remembered in great detail that fight when he shot Megatron down... He couldn't even explain why. The desire to overthrow the leader and take his place is one thing, but it is quite another to kill him when the enemies are all around... Only when the leader was already falling, Starscream realized with horror what he had done, then they had to urgently retreat... For a while the seeker was delighted that he had finally become the head of the Decepticons... but in the depths of the spark he felt guilt, as if something inexplicable pushed him to this act. And now... that's what his actions led to.

After all, the Decepticons were not always like this, Starscream still remembered the good pre-war times, his close friendship with Megatron, and later with Soundwave too, the seeker himself was a good-natured and funny know-it-all, but he valued close friends and loved his creators... And then everything changed: Megatron's sudden disappearance, public unrest, even terrorist attacks, the death of the creators... The shuttle of Senator Decimus and his spark mate exploded during the landing approach, still in the air. The ruler himself took the orphaned Starscream under guardianship, Scream sometimes asked if they knew something about Megatron, to that Titanus Prime promised him that they won't just give up and continue the search. Then Toganor... the reunion of friends, a new life... then war... After the destruction of the Alpha station, Megatron couldn't come to his senses for a long time, which was reflected in his uncertainty and indecision to immediately continue the war. Then Starscream began to have ideas, maybe it would have been better if he had led the Decepticon troops? Although he, like everyone else, swore allegiance to his commander and the common cause, and before the first attack on Cybertron, Megatron even suggested Starscream to stay out of this, said that he won't condemn, but Starscream still decided to stay with his comrades... Toganor changed everything and everyone. The traitor Blackout thought he was doing the right thing...

Lugnut and Blitzwing walked along the corridor past the seeker in the opposite direction, they were discussing something animatedly. From what he heard, Starscream caught only the general gist: the Autobot winged fighter, Breakaway, told Three-Faced that he flies much better, to which Blitzwig naturally took offense and promised at the first opportunity to show the upstart who is the best in the sky. The Cyclops Decepticon willingly agreed to support his comrade and, perhaps, even join the company. Starscream frowned at both of them, shook his helm and, with a snort, went to the bridge to check on how things were going. The Autobots and humans on the Decepticon ship, the Autobot flier who dared to compete with the Decepticons... Well, let it be, everyone knows that the best aviators of the Decepticon front strike force are Starscream himself, Megatron and Soundwave. No one can't argue with that, it's a fact.

**[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TzMHvvBqVuY&feature=emb_logo) **

It was almost night, but in the west the fading sunset was still blushing. From the eastern side of the sky it was already completely dark, and the stars were shining sky high there. The Nemesis slowly glided over rare clouds, and far below, the lights of some large human city were burning in a bizarre pattern. The height was only about eight kilometers. Slightly lower than the one on which earthly passenger aircraft fly.

Optimus Prime went to the observation deck and immediately saw them. Megatron and three humans stood almost at the edge of the platform and talked. The leader of the Decepticons, it seemed to the Prime Autobot, was enthusiastically speaking on some astronomical topic, one of his favorite directions, and his friends listened attentively, sometimes asking clarifying questions. The ship's invisible force field kept the atmosphere around it enough for the Earthlings to breathe, so none of them felt ill.

"Tell something more,” Yalara asked impatiently.

"I’m telling,” Megatron responded, slightly irritated. "This is one of the forms of a star in the last stage of its life. In outer space, they are relatively very small in diameter, about..." the transformer stopped short, again deciding not to go into numbers, it will be much easier for these listeners to understand everything figuratively: "Just fifteen ships as Nemesis," the Decepticon projected through his optics a transparent white ball about half the height of an average human being. Guys involuntarily retreated. The hologram pulsed, schematic lines depicting the direction of the magnetic field moved around in the appropriate directions.

"Wow..." Angela gasped in shock and again turned to the leader of the Decepticons: "But the Nemesis is far from small!"

He proudly grinned at her statement, the hologram of a neutron star sharply decreased to the size of almost a grain of sand, and right out of the air nearby an image of the sun appeared above the heads of the teenagers, much larger than human growth. All three recoiled instinctively, blocking out the bright projected light.

"Now you see how relative everything is?" Megatron felt like a lecturer, telling students educational material. "Although magnetars can be relatively small, their mass is much greater than the mass of the sun, not to mention the Earth." Andrei and Yalara involuntarily looked at each other.

"Is it possible?.." Without thinking Angela blurted out, amazed at what she saw and heard.

"Sure. Like a small rock and a big ball." Megatron was not angry at all, on the contrary, he caught himself thinking that he... liked to explain humans a topic that was simultaneously interesting to him and to them. With a mental signal, he turned off the projected hologram and spread his servos: "Such things."

"Tell them about the singularity, tell them," Jetfire, who appeared to the right of Megatron, suggested with a hint, but as soon as the Decepticon leader looked in his direction, the ghostly transformer disappeared with a malicious laugh. Megatron just shook his helm in displeasure. Singularity... these three don't have much astrophysics knowledge to understand...

"How many things are there in space," Andrei raised his head to the night sky. "For a long time mankind wondered if there was life on other planets..." And already nodded to the leader of the Decepticons: "Now no one will say that we are alone in the Universe."

"There are a lot of habitable planets", objected Megatron, "in some cases one civilization, for example ours, can populate space objects that have not yet been occupied by anyone, if there are suitable conditions for life. You humans, as I understand it, are planning to populate Mars and Venus in the future, only you will have to try to adapt to those conditions of life... when you are able to get there. We," he spread his servos again and rested them on the sides, "can exist almost everywhere, we would only need sources of energy."

"It's probably amazing in space..." Angela suggested with some envy and rubbed her shoulders with her hands. Late evening, the open observation deck of a ship sailing in the clouds, the wind... All three would have been shivering from the cold for a long time, but they felt warm next to Megatron. Perhaps this is the effect of his energy field, the transformer simply doesn't allow humans to freeze.

"Amazing - yes," agreed the leader of the Decepticons: "Supernovas, collapsars, comets and stars, hyperspace channels... Can't list everything at once. And we also do not know all the secrets of the Universe..." He still kept silent about lost civilizations and the mysteries of the Ancients. The teacher knew much more than him...

"Great," Angela smiled at the transformer, "you know, Megatron sir, if we had teachers like you at school who explain their subject in the same exciting way, I'm sure many would show much more interest in their studies. Seriously."

The Decepticon raised his metallic eyebrows in surprise, not knowing how to react to this, and Yalara immediately intervened:

"I completely agree. You tell so beautifully... Black Whirlwind, you should write books." And, spreading her hands, seriously added: "No kidding."

"He used to write in the past,” was heard from behind, and all three turned to Optimus Prime who had said this. The Autobot leader approached his brother and human friends; he watched them for a while, but didn't interfere. Megatron knew this, although he didn't show it to humans. "Sci-fi stories with a vivid description of events, as well as the emotions of characters, were especially good."

"Seriously?" Yalara was surprised. "You were a writer?" Andrei and Angela silently opened their mouths and looked at each other. An alien, the leader of his race, an astrophysical engineer... and also a writer. Cybertronians never cease to amaze: they are the same as humans, only they look different and are much more advanced as a civilization.

"Kind of,” Megatron put both servos on his waist and turned away, embarrassed.

He wrote. And not only essays or poems, but... also some speeches for his teacher with appeals against the existing Cybertron's government even when he lived on Toganor. And then, during the war, he even was the so-called 'voice of protest', urging the Decepticons to join the revolution. At first it was not easy for him to speak in front of a large number of people, all holographic recordings were made in closed rooms where a large number of eyepieces were not looking at him, and so Megatron could sincerely express his thoughts, relying only on his own feelings. Then all this was broadcasted on Cybertron and other planets. His speeches were very inspiring.

While the leader of the Decepticons remembered little about those things, but this is at least something. The medics didn't say when exactly his memory will be fully restored... Apparently Rung's intervention, no matter how much he wanted it, in any case cannot be avoided... And the point is not only in the recent nervous breakdown.

"What exactly did you write?" Yalara asked again. He had never said anything like that about himself.

"Well... doesn't matter," Megatron waved off. "It was a long time ago." Slag, why did Optimus interfere... I stirred up the past, which I would not really like to think about.

"Don’t be upset, Megatronus, I’m sure you still have a lot of things to say to the world through your writings,” Optimus tried to support him, but, intercepting the Decepticon’s frown gaze, decided to change the subject: “I hope you have not forgotten: Ratchet and Knockout are waiting in the medical bay."

"Damn it,” the Desepticon muttered through his denta plates. He remembered, but hoped, he wouldn’t have to...

"Megatronus?"

"Yeah-yeah..." And he nodded apologetically to his human friends: "I must leave you for some time." A nod towards Optimus: "We must. And you better not stand here either alone for Primus's sake, otherwise you might be blown away," Megatron couldn't help laughing. "Let's go inside."

On the way from the observation platform, Megatron sent a mental signal unnoticed by others and summoned Ravage. A huge metal cat with spikes arrived in seconds. The fact that this cyber-predator can even speak was a huge surprise for all three humans. The Decepticon leader asked him to keep an eye on the human teenagers so that they didn't go where they didn't need to, and together with Optimus went to the medical bay of the ship. After all, they will not calm down. Even the arrival of the ship didn't make the medics to be distracted. Are they afraid that his spark will explode? Megatron winced at the thought.

"How do you feel?" Optimus asked along the way.

"Good as always,” Megatron said irritably, “you know how these questions piss me off."

"I'm just worried about you. What's wrong with that?"

"Not necessary. By the way, yes - I know everything, and no - you won't make me go to any therapist even at the barrel of a blaster."

Optimus stood up abruptly, as if hitting an invisible wall.

"How did you…"

"Yalara," Megatron stopped too, "accidentally overheard your conversation with Ratchet, just as accidentally turned on the comm, and I heard it... Though didn't eavesdrop on purpose."

Great, the Prime Autobot thought to himself. He was thinking how to find the words, but Megatron already knew everything, and reacted exactly as the leader of the Red Sign had expected.

"I understand your displeasure, but... After everything that happened to us all, it's natural to feel..."

"You mean I'm crazy?" the Decepticon leader approached his brother and put his fists on his hips. "Am I?"

"I did not say that..." the Prime Autobot managed uncertainly.

"But you thought so. Am I a scraplet test subject to you or something?" Megatron turned sharply and walked on.

"Rung is a therapist, not a medic like Ratchet, Hook and Knockout, and this is a necessity, the Senate will require a report..." Optimus answered patiently, following him. He didn't really want to discuss such things in the ship's corridor, especially given his brother's character. Megatron will have to do it, whether he wants to or not, but Optimus decided that they will return to this topic later. At the moment, Megatron is on emotions, and will only give a negative answer to everything. "Alright, let's leave it for now," he surrendered, "the main thing now is completely different. But upon returning to Cybertron..."

"What are you saying? I can't hear you, Optimus!" the leader of the Decepticons squeezed his audiosensors with his servos and quickened his pace.

"Megatron..."

"Can't hear you!"

The Prime Autobot just shook his head at his brother's act.

**[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Eqm5mhGgYp4&feature=emb_logo) **

Fortunately for Megatron, the examination didn't take long. Now medics knew what to look for, quickly conducted a general scan of his systems, especially paying attention to the chest compartment. Fortunately, there was no need to open the Decepticon's chest plates: the scanners are pretty good, and the additional powerful source of energy could theoretically affect the equipment.

"So far so good, it looks like everything is within the normal range," Knockout concluded in an expert voice, checking the new data with the received two days ago.

"Then maybe there is no more need to do this?" The leader of the Decepticons asked hopefully, rising slightly from the semi-horizontal medical berth.

"To early,” Ratchet said, pointing a digit at the Decepticon leader. Megatron winced and froze. "If the trend does not change during a certain period of observation, we can talk about stoping the examinations, until then don't even think to hide."

"How long is a certain period might be?" Megatron got off the medical berth. Knockout powerlessly spread the servos and also looked questioningly at Ratchet.

"Well, we'll figure that out along the way,” he replied, staring at one of the monitors. Ever since they brought up the subject of Fallen survival, Ratchet couldn't get those thoughts out of his helm. The parallel with Megatron, whose Matrix was somehow temporarily turned off, gave rise to a hypothesis. The Autobot medic suddenly grinned unhappily and suddenly said: "You know, lately one thought has not come out of my CPU: how did Red Arrow Prime survive the removal of the Matrix? Despite our best efforts, the odds were far from in his favor."

"Just like in Egypt," Optimus grunted, " I did not expect him to appear again."

"Yes, he is tenacious," the Decepticon medic put servos on his belt, "listen, maybe then this assumption is wrong? Maybe removing the Matrix is not as dangerous for a Prime as it was thought?"

"No, it’s probably different here,” Ratchet said immediately. "I saw it, I remember what happened to him, how his spark changed color to green - an external sign of a Point One Percenter..."

"What?" Both leaders stared at each other in complete shock.

"A Point One Percenter?" Knockout blinked in surprise optics. "Like Lord Megatron or Shockwave... I mean Senator Shockwave?"

"Yes,” Ratchet nodded affirmatively. " At that time Red Arrow among the Primes was the only one," a swing of a servo towards each of the leaders in turn: "Until your appearance."

Megatron shuddered. He saw Ratchet's memories, but he couldn't make out the details. The shock was too great that the Decepticon was just watching. If he himself is one of them, then... his spark is also in fact... green?

"You mean, a Matrix's presence distorts..." he depicted the rest of the phrase with an explanatory wave of servos.

"The main thing is not the look, but the properties of a spark, Megatronus. But perhaps. Point One Percenters themselves are rare, and even among the Primes... even more so. I have no desire to test this theory, you know. What matters is that Red Arrow was truly one of the Point One Percenters, just like both of you."

The Decepticon medic whistled in surprise:

"A Point One Percenter and a Prime... already one of two conditions makes a Cybertronian a Highest one, and two conditions at once... Hmm..."

Special sparks that emit thousands of times more energy than ordinary of Cybertronians' and hundreds of times more than the Primes'. Such ones are incredibly rare, it is believed that they are less than one tenth of a percent of the total population... At the moment, only about twenty such personalities are known, including Megatron, Optimus, Shockwave, Ultra Magnus and even Scorponok. Ironically, his 'master', Blackout, is not one of them. It is believed that these are the chosen ones of Primus himself, and they have a special connection with the Allspark. Probably, Ratchet thought, Megatron's special abilities may be related to this, plus the influence of Allspark had such an unusual effect on him... Maybe for the same reason the leader of the Decepticons survived the Matrix shutdown... And Fallen, in addition to everything, masterfully mastered teleportation. His twin brother, Titanus, was not a Point One Persenter...

"Yes, it is," confirmed Jetfire, who materialized next to Megatron, "Red Arrow was special... Even the other Twelve, including me, couldn't stop him... It's sad that the most powerful of us, possessing the gift of Primus... chose the path of evil..."

"What-what…” Megatron shuddered and ran his digits over the faceplate, it seemed to him that the medical bay around him began to blur. A Point One Percenter... I had to guess... The teacher was very different from the others. The Decepticon lord never thought about it, didn't even consider it important to delve into the past of his mentor, just was his follower, studied with him, believed in the righteousness of their course...

_"It's a pity there is no other way, but maybe he will have at least some chance to survive it...”_

_“You like him don’t you?”_

_“Yes... I do... In a sense Megatronus and I have much more in common than he has with Titanus or Lightning.”_

It turns out he knew... Primus, of course he knew everything! It was I, a fool, who had no idea about his motives. He... saved me, and I believed him. But the rest was unimportant. Idiot.

"My liege?" Concerned Knockout took a step towards the leader, but Megatron straightened up and, pointing to where the ghost stood, quietly explained:

"Jetfire just confirmed. Ratchet?" just as quietly he called. "Why didn't you ever tell about this?

"There was no need..." he rested his servos on the terminal, with a sigh wearily lowered his helm and closed optics. “I didn't think it could be important... until recently."

"And, when it happened, after that you didn't conduct any research? Even for the sake of curiosity?" Knockout didn't believe.

The old Autobot medic just shook his helm.

"I wasn’t curious, I just wanted to… forget. Or at least not to think about that horror." He felt with his back how three pairs of eyepieces seemed to burn through his armor. “Fallen's survival was a shock... And then when I heard what he did to the crew of the prison ship, which..."

"It's not your fault, old friend," Optimus went to the medic and in support put the left servo on his right shoulder. “You did what was ordered."

"And yet, Fallen’s anger cannot be considered unjustified.” Megatron clenched his fists and stared at the floor, feeling as if the energon flowing through his inner conduits was starting to boil. Almost the same thing happened to him... and for a long time he believed that it was Optimus... But even if it wasn't... but someone else, no matter how paradoxical it may be... War, Legacy, Matrix, Key... How to put it all together ? Megatron felt like he knew the answer, but as soon as he tried to catch the thought, it immediately slipped away. In any case, the Decepticon leader understood one thing: he couldn't blame the teacher, no matter what actions in the past led to the situation.

Ratchet's optics expanded in surprise.

"Don't say you're protecting him, the Fallen, he..."

"I do not!" Megatron interrupted sharply, raising his fists. "But don't blame either. At least that's it."

Everyone fell silent. The tension of the electromagnetic fields seemed to make the air itself tangible. What do we do, Megatron asked himself, how to resist someone who knows everything about you, but you don't know anything about them? The ship... something tells me this won't be enough in the coming battle. And there is no doubt that we will have to fight.

"So... what's next?" Optimus voiced a common question. And for some reason everyone looked at Megatron, as if he was the only one who could give an answer or at least a hint. Only the leader of the Decepticons himself had no idea what to do.

"We don’t know yet when and where a new strike will follow, so... We’ll have to wait,” he decided, "wait and stay vigilant, continue to monitor the activity of the enemy and try to get as much information as possible from the signal chips used in the attack on the civilians, as well as from downed drones. Maybe it will be possible to find out something else, calculate their signal communication frequency, for example... The Fallen one will sooner or later manifest himself. He will strike. And when that happens," Megatron clenched his right servo into a fist and bent it at the elbow, carefully examining the fusion cannon, then flashed his optics in the direction of those present: "We must be ready."

**Soundtracks (with chapter episodes):**

1) Transformers Prime OST - This Is Your Home Now; (the team arrive at the place)

2) Independence Day OST - S.E.T.I. Radio Signal (enemy spotted the Nemesis)

3) Fearless Motivation - Overcome - Song Mix (Epic Music); (the ship's arrival)

4) Fallout 4 OST - The Commonwealth; (Starscream and Knockout talk, a meetinf of Knockout and Andrei)

5) Fallout 2 OST - Dream Town (Modoc); (Megatron, Optimus and the humans on the outer observation deck of the Nemesis)

6) Fallout 4 OST - Portal to the Past (conversation in the medical bay, Ratchet's guess)

**P.S. Well, let's add something else from the canon. It will be easier this way to explain the Fallen's survival and what will do during the battles Megatron, Optimus and Ultra Magnus, who will join them in the 3rd part. Thanks to the story of 'We Hail From Golden Chains' by Silver_setting_sun, I became even more interested in this character and decided to give Minimus Ambus and his team a real acting role in the third part of this fic. Of course, Megatron has the leading role, he is the main character, but these guys, including Magnus, will show themselves too.**

**In the third part, Megatron and Optimus will learn that their sparks are actually green when they temporarily lose Matrices of Leadership. In the end they will get them back, but learn something about themselves as Point One Percenters.**

**Yes, something pulled me into such details... What happens in the next chapter was originally supposed to be in the 14th. There, the end of the next chapter will be tough, the heroes will be in serious trouble, although there is still time before the final fight in this part.**

**This and the next parts will be long.**

**I also thought that it was time to ship my OCs with some of the canon characters, two pairs came to my mind: Jack Darby / Yalara Starshine and Andrei Makov / Miko Nakadai. They will all be almost the same age. Not very significant and this will not affect the main line of platonic relations between Megatron and Yalara. Raf and Sari, who at the end of this part, when our heroes defeat the 'boss', realizes that she is not a human, will just be around. Milaela Banes at the end of the 2nd part will leave, her place will be completely taken by Carly Brooks-Spernser (but both of them will die somewhere in the middle of part 3).**

**(!) Plots for the prequel and sequel of this fanfic have already begun to form in my head. If you still want to travel with me and Megatron after all this, I suggest to visit both the past and the future of the main character, but where we go first - I will ask this question after the end of the third part.**


	36. Part 2. Chapter 17. Unexpected strike.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron receives a new upgrade, a powerful energy shield that takes power from his own spark. He will need it for the final heroic act in Part 3. And the enemy takes decisive action.

**[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-gR517TwIy8&feature=emb_logo) **

_A small ship slowly approaches Cybertron's orbit... The planet hasn't changed outwardly, but Megatron knows well what is happening on its surface. The war has begun, battles are taking place in different cities, although this cannot be detected from space. Enemy combat ships don't react to the small transport shuttle with a recognizable ID number, but instead of a squad of technicians there is a diversion group of three mechs: Megatron himself, Starscream and Soundwave. Their task at the moment is to land on one of the two moons and meet with Fallen's messenger, who must transmit them data on the enemy's new defense systems. To do this, all three had to put on additional elements of armor with red Autobot emblems before taking off. Megatron hardly suppressed his contempt, seeing himself in the reflection like this... They'll have to land at one of the guarded lunar stations, if lucky, they won't be declassified._

_"Base Epsilon-M, this is the shuttle Meteor-36," Megatron got in touch with the planetary satellite, "requesting permission to land."_

_"Permission granted, Meteor-36," the dispatcher's voice answered after a while, "you can start approach, follow the course 45-Delta."_

_"Copy that, Epsilon-M."_

_"So beautiful..." Thoughtfully looking at the once home planet nearby, said the winged seeker sitting to the left of the leader, who was piloting the shuttle. "Do you remember the first time you were in space?"_

_"Before the Academy, I’ve never been in space,” Soundwave said on the right, “I saw Cybertron from orbit only when our entire course went to the training base on Shardan. You remember this."_

_"Of course," Megatron grunted, slightly turning the ship so as not to go off course, Luna-1 is already close, "as you said then: 'Burst my optics, what a beauty!'" Although the topic of the past was unpleasant to him, everything returned to the betrayal of the 'family', the Decepticon Commander remembered this moment with a smile. Never mind, we will take this planet away from our enemies, he added to himself, they will answer for everything. But now the main thing is to complete Harbinger's task... Do not be distracted..._

_Suddenly a red indicator blinked on the dashboard, accompanied by a corresponding quiet squeak. Megatron felt his internal systems unwittingly tense: what else is there?_

_"Something's wrong with the navigation system," Soundwave checked the readings, "the computer asks for a 7% adjustment."_

_"Seven percent?" Megatron clarified, changing the course along the trajectory._

_"Now sixteen..."_

_"I need the exact number. So seven or sixteen?"_

_"Meteor-36, you are seriously deviating from the course, what's happening?" the dispatcher's worried voice interrupted._

_"I don’t understand, readings are jumping,” Soundwave muttered in confusion. "The main generator has failed."_

_"How can this be?" Starscream didn't believe. "Before the launch everything was fine. Where did the technicians look..."_

_"The reserve generator doesn't turn on..." Ignoring the SIC, Soundwave again gave a command from the console. "As an option - direct cyber connection and navigation in 'manual' mode."_

_This was one way: to connect to the system and direct the ship with pulses from the CPU. Here were important not only accurate calculation and knowledge, but also one's sufficient own internal reserves. Otherwise, even in a normal situation, an experienced navigator, but with a weak or medium powered spark power, could fall into stasis or even burn out from overvoltage of the systems. Megatron, perhaps, was not the most experienced in this case, he had only practice on space simulators on Toganor, but at least his energy should be enough to make the shuttle move on course. Large cruisers like the Avenger would require multiple crew members to act or even think in sync._

_"The main thing is not to miss, otherwise we will find ourselves in outer space, and drift until being captured..." Starscream muttered and clenched trembling servos into fists. Such a prospect somehow didn't appeal._

_"This is the best outcome if we do nothing.” Megatron looked at him reproachfully. They have already practiced emergency situations so many times, more than once entered battles... you could at least externally not show how scared you are. In any case, the leader suppressed fear with all his will. If he succumbs to panic in a critical situation, then what to say about the team..._

_"What's the worst then?" the winged one kept murmuring. "We'll crash on landing? Go off course and burn up in Cybertron's upper atmosphere to the Autobots' delight? Or will we explode right in space from a launched missile?"_

_"It would be better if we took an additional supply of energon with us instead of you, stop panicking!" Megatron besieged him, getting up from the pilot's seat. "Soundwave, take the wheel, I will correct the course."_

_"Roger," the signalman sat down in the leader's place, and Megatron himself with a brisk pace went to the next compartment with the necessary dashboards._

_Instantly finding the connecting node at the bottom of the panel on the right wall, Megatron brought his left servo to it, from which the connecting wire immediately emerged. At the moment of cyberconnection the Decepticon shuddered, feeling how his mind suddenly became one with the shuttle, the HUD gave additional information: now he could control it as his own frame, while simultaneously observing what was happening with his own optics and sensors of the spacecraft. Together with Soundwave and to Starscream's mumbling, they managed to get back on the desired landing trajectory._

_"Megatron... Megatronus Prime..."_

_They were already at a distance of less than a kilometer from the surface of Luna-1, when suddenly Megatron's attention was attracted by the Cybertron's sun that appeared from behind the rock... Bright, bewitching, from which, he himself could not understand why, it was so difficult to look away._

_"…Coordinates 3-5-2… We're descending too sharply, commander! Avenger?!"_

_But all of Megatron's attention was focused on the sun, which for some reason began to increase sharply in size, as if approaching the planet and its satellites..._

**[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hesHDK6mGlU&feature=emb_logo) **

Megatron shuddered and came online, looked around uncomprehendingly, raised himself on the berth and, resting his left elbow on it, ran the digits of the right servo over the faceplate. It's dark, only narrow white streaks of dim light running along the ceiling, and the walls reflect the red reflections of his optics. It took the Decepticon leader a whole few seconds to realize that there was no need to scan the room or switch his vision to night mode: he was on the Nemesis, in his living quarters, and not on some shuttle or somewhere else. The war with the Autobots is in the past... But the memories are growing brighter. At that time, they barely managed to land on the moon because he was suddenly distracted by something incomprehensible... And back they had to fly on another shuttle and get away very quickly. But that strange glow... Was it the sun? The voice already heard before... Why did no one else see or hear it?

"This reclining position is not the best for recharging, don't you think?" Jetfire's voice was first heard in the audio sensors, and then his visible transparent frame appeared.

“I was thinking,” Megatron swung his legs off the berth, remaining sitting on it. He felt good physically, but very bad emotionally. Part of the process of memory restoration... During one of the examinations, medics warned that such things during recharging may happen often. But no one else will pry into his head again. Megatron will not allow this.

"I see. About what?" Jetfire, much to Megatron's surprise, sat down on the berth to his right. The transparent frame didn't go through the hard material, and the effect was created that the ghost was actually sitting nearby.

"You've probably seen it all by yourself, what's the point of telling." Megatron sighed and rested his servos on the berth.

"Memory recovery continues, this is a good sign..."

Megatron cast a questioning glance at him, asking a dumb question: have you cracked your CPU or what? And then thought: what kind of CPU can Jetfire have? The Matrix in my chest is his source of existence... But what if it or the ghost - or both at once - might know something about that phenomenon? If Jetfire is one of Them, he knows much more than I do.

"If you… saw the same thing as I did,” Megatron lowered his helm, looking at his knees, “what do you think this flash was?"

The ghost straightened and, still sitting, looked straight ahead. Megatron waited, it seemed to him that Jetfire was considering an answer. If I could read his memories without asking questions...

"Well... what do others say? Did you ever asked Soundwave or Starscream about that?"

"They didn't know anything,” Megatron shook his helm, “otherwise at least Scream would have tortured me with questions about what it was. Then, as far as I understand, he was worried only that we almost crashed while landing... and on the day of the first attack he was scared like..." He grunted sadly at his own words: "Well, we were all scared."

"I understand,” the transparent Decepticon suddenly agreed, “you know, Megatronus, the more I learn with you about your past, the less I condemn your actions. As they say, the coin has two sides, the truth can be seen only when you look at the situation from all points of view. The Autobots are also not perfect, in many cases their actions are no better than ours." He grinned and shook his digit at Megatron:" If I were alive, I probably would have made a public statement, but in our this case... don't tell anyone that I said that." And he disappeared.

The leader of the Decepticons was stunned by what he heard. For a few seconds he stared at where Jetfire had just been, and then, with the same surprised look, scanned his entire living compartment and squeezed out uncertainly:

"Thanks... I guess." Megatron was so amazed at his once teacher's statement and didn't even think that he hadn't get the answer to his question.

Ex-venting in irritation, the Decepticon leader got up, walked out of his living quarters and went to the bridge. Eight days have passed since the Nemesis arrived on Earth, and during this time there has not been a single alien attack. The enemy seemed to be hiding, as if they were waiting for a better moment or coming up with a new plan. Some people in the government and NEST assumed that the enemy decided not to appear again, so as not to experience the power of the Decepticon cruiser, but Megatron knew for sure that the former teacher wouldn't just give up. Not now, not after everything... He is here somewhere, and sooner or later he will strike.

Megatron decided to go to the bridge, find out what and how, although the time was still very early: his internal chronometer showed 2:37 a.m. Some still patrolling, some has already returned... Maybe I should do the reconnaissance too? Since there is still no need for further recharging... Wish Yalara was here now, she's been asking to stay at least for the night for six days already, but Megatron says that at night it's better for her to be at home. It's safer this way, but the girl objects that nowhere is safe now. And in this she, unfortunately, is right. But in part Megatron is afraid that if she would constantly be with him, the girl will attract unnecessary attention to herself, if she hasn't do it already, and the enemy may want to use his friend against him.

Four purple Vechicons passed by. At the sight of the commander, all four stopped as one and saluted. Programmed robots, they have no personality of their own, so Megatron just glanced over at them and walked past. Not necessary to react - they will not perceive it anyway.

**[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7lN9mKZ_UJM) **

On the ship's bridge, the Decepticon leader found Dreadwing, who was on watch, and three Vechicon operators. The panoramic window offers a magnificent view of the night sky and dense clouds surrounding the ship. Somewhere ahead lightning flashed, probably the Nemesis is entering a thunderstorm front, it's okay, Earth lightning discharges will in no way affect the protective field of the ship, that has been in the epicenters of storms much more powerful than those that happen on this planet. But the sight, of course, is unusual for an optical sensor: lightning all around you, and not overhead, as most of the time.

"Lord Megatron," Dreadwing approached the leader, "at the moment everything is calm, no suspicious activity."

"Good,” he nodded. It would be worthwhile to say: keep your eyes open, but it was not necessary. Unlike Starscream, Dreadwing is reliable, one of the most loyal Decepticons, almost like Lugnut.

"You woke up much earlier than the expected time," came the voice from behind, Optimus Prime approached the leader of the Decepticons, "something happened?"

Megatron bit his glossa just in time so as not to ask: what are you doing here? The events preceding nights didn't reach him immediately. He hadn’t recharged for eight days in a row, he simply didn’t feel the need, as he said, and was still waiting for a potential enemy to appear, who could be repulsed with the help of the ship. But as luck would have it, this very enemy just seemed to evaporate.

Apart from Optimus, there are more Autobots on the Nemesis at the moment, but fortunately not all of their squad. Someone, like Prowl for example, is monitoring the situation from their base in the center of Mission City, while someone is here. Ratchet was on the ship yesterday. People from NEST are also present.

"Nothing happened. Am I not entitled to come to the bridge of **my** ship?" Megatron made a special emphasis on the word my', thereby hinting who is the boss and who is the guest. Dreadwing, realizing where everything was going to, hastened to step away and pretend that he was not here at all.

"Do you remember what Ratchet told you about the need to rest?" the Prime Autobot specified with a hint. Megatron's emotional state worried him no less than physical. A Prime, a Point One Percenter with an Allspark charge in his own spark... Even if everything is fine now, no one can know at the moment if it is stable, since everything happened gradually. Although the Senate doesn't know yet... there are already enough problems at this point.

"You don’t have to treat me like a weak rusty wreck,” a mixture of resentment and threat slipped through Megatron’s voice. “By the way, now I am much stronger, faster...” Next he wanted to say 'smarter than you', but stopped in time - despite his intellect, the leader of the Decepticons knew that there was always something else to learn, and what was just listed were facts, and he issued: "...and tougher than you."

"This is what worries me..." the red-blue transformer quietly muttered through his denta.

"What?"

"I'm saying, I can call Ratchet, he can deal with you fast," the Prime Autobot tried to threaten, to which Megatron couldn't resist and giggled quietly:

"Will ride from your base and jump here using... a catapult? We're flying too high."

"Perhaps." The Autobot leader barely managed to maintain seriousness as he also imaginedthis picture, but concern for his brother prevented him from laughing with him. "But Knockout and Hook are here."

"How scary.” Megatron rolled his optics in mock horror.

"I'm serious, Megatronus..."

"So am I!" the leader of the Decepticons interrupted, leaning sharply towards his brother, and added more quietly: "Enough pressure on me. Go recharge yourself, rest or whatever, I don't need it now." He turned his back to Optimus, thereby hinting that the conversation is over. The Prime Autobot shook his helm with a heavy ex-vent and, judging by sound, left the bridge.

All these nights, Megatron did not sit idle: in addition to patrolling, he looked through old projects in Shockwave's laboratory of, who is now on Cybertron again as a Senator. Although he expressed a desire to fly in and reunite with their forward strike team, as did Ultra Magnus. One of Shockwave's developments was an individual defense shield, the power of which could be adjusted by the energy of one's spark without manually setting the mode. A prototype was already available, but hasn't yet been tested. Such a miniature device is installed on a servo and connected to a neural network through the mains, mental signals of the CPU can make it more or less powerful, must be controlled in the likeness of his fusion cannon. Just yesterday the leader of the Decepticons spoke with Knockout and the inventor himself about the possibility of connection. Being a Point One Percenter with a spark charged by the Allspark, Megatron considered it his duty to be the first to test the novelty, and also the Decepticon was terribly interested in how it would work. If possible, such things can be built for all Cybertronians.

And Megatron also tried to restore at least some part of his past writings by memory, including the story about the adventures of a jet named Endeavor, in him, of course, the leader of the Decepticons expressed himself. Yalara asked what he wrote in the past, she might like it, and this is also can help the leader of the Decepticons to restore memory. He has already started teaching the girl the Cybertron alphabet, and she has now learned seventeen glyphs. Not many, of course, but it's still a progress for her in such a short time.

Optimus walked from the bridge to his living quarters. He was simply kicked out the bridge: no harsh words, no force... it was enough of amplification of the MP field and the Matrix's signals. Maybe Megatron is right, who knows how he feels about his new capabilities? Unlike him, Optimus was never able to perceive the mental signals of others and rebuild them into visual images in his own processor. With all his desire, he doesn't understand what it feels like. Maybe it's the same here? Why recharge when energy levels are normal? It's like making a human go to bed if they don't want to. Maybe Ratchet is exaggerating, but... But does Megatron really not want to accept that the older twin and one of their once unofficial guardians are worried about him? He may have lost his memory, but his habits remain.

Memory... Judging by Megatron's reaction on Rung, the Prime Autobot concluded that Yalara, fortunately, hadn't heard his entire conversation with Ratchet. The medic Autobot mentioned something else... And Optimus really hoped they wouldn't have to do it. No, mnemosurgery is an extremely dangerous thing, and what happened the time when Megatron remembered the attack of the one who pretended to be the leader of the Autobots... But then they just tried to break through his mental block, and not shake all Megatron's damaged memories. The Senate's fears are understandable, if Megatron hadn't lost his memory, and there would have been a different way to make peace, this wouldn't have been required. Although there may be no way out, except to put brother before a choice: either a series of sessions with Rung or a cardinal method... and then anyway a course of psychological rehabilitation. And Cybertron will have to be restored for a very long time: return cities to life, establishment of economic ties, creation of scientific institutions, provision of jobs for residents... There is so much to do... And no more war will be allowed. Just think, the Autobot leader chided himself, I am already making plans for many vorns ahead, although human planet is still in danger... and so are we.

In the morning Knockout and Hook, following Shockwave's instructions, installed Megatron the same prototype of the energy shield, which was a small circuit with switches. The process took about half an hour, but in the end everything went well. The small device was built under the outer armor and didn't visually express itself in any way, but now felt like part of the frame.

Getting up from the medical berth, Megatron walked away from the medics, just in case so as not to hurt them, sent a mental signal to the board mounted under the armor and... A white and gold glowing dome formed around him, which in a split second grew like a soap bubble, sweeping away everything and everyone in its path. When the flash faded, Megatron stood in the middle of the destroyed medical bay, staring in bewilderment at his left servo bent at the elbow. Well, he didn't foresee this.

"Oops..." the leader of the Decepticons squeezed out guiltily, looking around the mess. The effect was, to put it mildly, unexpected. He managed to activate the shield, but couldn't hold it. He thought everything would be like a normal force barrier, no...

The shocked Knockout got up from the floor and, putting in front of himself still shaking servos, hesitantly suggested:

"I think, you miscalculated the power a little, my liege... Better practice somewhere in open areas."

Hook nodded silently, agreeing with every word of his colleague.

**[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nff3Bj09glk&feature=emb_logo) **

Megatron had the opportunity to test his new force shield in combat two days later. The enemy attacked New York, but not in the same way as before. Again, a message came through the human's communication channels with a call to protect 'what is important to you', and then human military forces reported about the attack. The Nemesis immediately changed course towards New York. All flying Decepticons who were not on the ship were ordered to return, and the grounlings, including Autobots, were picked up by shuttles. Megatron was still mentally glad that none of his human friends were on board... and he was just about going to fly to meet Yalara.

When they arrived at the scene, they saw how two large ships half the length of a Decepticon cruiser and shaped like apricot pits with long tentacles in the tail section slowly move over the skyscrapers and fire at everything below, also the well-known dark green drones-transformers hovered around like midges, which pointwise destroy fleeing humans, probably those who were hit by beacons in the form of microchips. The military men had already fought the attackers.

"What the..." Bumblebee didn't finish the sentence, but everyone understood him from a half-phrase. These new ships never seen before. Did the enemy call their own reinforcements upon learning about the Nemesis?

"I don’t know what it is, but they won't fly for long,” Megatron said confidently and gave the order to attack.

The battle has begun. Megatron appointed Dreadwing in charge, Soundwave acted as navigator, and several more groundling Decepticons remained on the ship, while the rest, following the leader, proceeded to the outer platform, ready to take off on his mark. The Autobots on shuttles flew to the ground: their task was to fire from there, while protecting the civilians who were hit, and the flying Decepticons, including their leader, along with the human air forces, as always had to take the brunt of the blow.

The battle was now complicated by the fact that the guns of the enemy's large ships were rather long-range. The charges of one of the ships that hovered over Upper Bay could easily reach land, fortunately there were no homing missiles. For this there were enough transforming drones. Cybertronians and humans acted clearly and harmoniously according to already worked out schemes. Not even to say that quite recently the Decepticons were enemy number one for both Autobots and humans.

On the next bend Megatron left the altform, hovered in the air and activated the force shield, which, just like the first time, scattered the enemy drones surrounding him with a powerful light wave.

"Cool, and I want one too!" noticed Starscream flying over the leader's helm.

Satisfied with the result, the leader of the Decepticons again switched to the jet fighter mode and again rushed into battle, not thinking that his actions were noticed by others.

_"Did you see what Megatron did?"_ shocked Ironhide asked his comrades. _"What was it?"_

 _"I don't know, but honestly... It's cool!"_ Bumblebee said enthusiastically.

One of the two large ships, when the Decepticon cruiser flew closer, stopped shelling the city and began firing at the Nemesis, and although the charges were absorbed by the force field, the ship shook palpably.

"Charge the bow cannon,” Dreadwing ordered, “lock on the target."

"Target's locked on, sir,” Soundwave replied.

"Fire!" Dreadwing commanded.

A powerful red beam shot out from the bow of the courser, hitting one of the large ships. The explosion shocked nearby buildings, and a rain of burning debris fell down on the ground. The second ship, which was hanging above the water, began to turn, probably to escape from the battlefield, but was also shot down by the Nemesis's bow cannon. The downed alien ship crashed into Upper Bay, raising waves tens of meters. The rest of the attackers were finished off by the Decepticons, Eradicons and humans, while the Autobots defended the civilians.

There were many casualties among the humans, the Cybertronians also suffered, but everyone survived, in the end the enemy was defeated. In this case, not a single drone retreated unlike other cases, as if all this was started on purpose to test the power of the recently arrived ship. Fallen still has some goal, Megatron had no doubt about it, and all this is done to divert their eyes.

**[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PA8NFBYQR70&feature=emb_logo) **

The outcome of the battle for them turned out to be disappointing, but quite predictable. The enormous damage inflicted on the human city didn't compensate for the loss in any way, although everything was started precisely for the sake of these tests. But no matter how unpleasant it was to watch it, he had to analyze the video and statistics in every detail. The Decepticon battle cruiser, of course, turned out to be an extremely formidable weapon, but now what else?

"Stop!" He ordered. The image on the monitor froze, displaying the Decepticon leader in a golden cocoon of energy shield. "And this is something new... Interesting..." Experienced optics, even on the video, caught a barely noticeable burst of energy going along the surface of the power dome, as if the shield was pulsating. "Enlarge the B-67 square to ten thousand."

The Quintesson assistant nodded and, poking tentacles at the holographic buttons, followed the command. The resulting image displayed the border of an energy shield, along which electric discharges danced.

"Is that so…"

On the communication console blinked a red and squeaked indicator informing about an incoming call. Already guessing who was calling and why, he reluctantly approached the projection disk in the floor, turned on the connection button and stood in the visibility zone of the interlocutor. The hologram displayed an image of the leader.

“So, they kicked your nozzles again,” he stated coldly, crossing the manipulators on his chest. "How many more units should we sacrifice to achieve the goal?"

"Sir, you know as well as I do what this ship is capable of, and..."

"In this case, the ship didn't take part in the battle especially," the leader interrupted, "the main blow was taken by the combat detachment of Decepticons and humans."

"Supplemented with Eradicons. And yet, the Avenger's battle lasers..."

"I saw everything myself, no need to retell it,” the leader snapped. He was angry not so much with the assistant as with the situation itself. "I'm sending you two combat support ships. But use them only as a last resort, we have already spent too many resources, and the result..."

Here the assistant had something to say. He could forward all the data along with the ones they received recently, but he wanted to inform the leader personally to avoid omissions or information leakage.

"The result is worth it. We found it, sir, ” the aide announced proudly. "We found the Gate."

A light of hope flashed in the leader's optics, all aggression immideately gone:

"Where?.." he asked hoarsely, not trusting his own audio sensors.

"Earth's south geographic pole, under the ice of Antarctica. Within a few nanoclicks, you will have all the information. The Temple of the Ancients does exist on Earth, you were right."

The leader bowed his head thoughtfully. Exist... Like the Gate. This means there is hope that their mission will be crowned with success. There are other such Gates on Cybertron, and several more in different parts of the galaxy. But how successful everything is: both the Gate and the Key are in one place. Should he fly to Earth now, or give his deputy a chance to deal with the enemies? Let him try his luck, he decided, their fighters are well trained and eager to deal with the Cybertronians, the tests carried out have yielded positive results, need to strike before more help can arrive from Cybertron... They have waited too long.

"So, it remains only to take the Key," stated the leader, grinning smugly, "everything is ready for the beginning of Operation Executor?"

"Almost, sir, but..."

"No 'buts'!" objected the leader. "All this is already lasts too long. It's time to show this arrogant upstart who is in charge of this galaxy. He will still regret not having finished the war against the Autobots. Carry on."

The hologram faded. The assistant just shook his head: as always, his commander loses his temper when it comes to the Decepticons and, in particular, their leader. Well, the order has been given, all that remains is to obey.

"Announce the start of Operation Executor,” he ordered. The assistant nodded and sent the appropriate orders via communication channels. Well, that's it, Avenger, he thought at that moment, we'll see who wins.

It happened three days later. There was very little time left until the fateful events of that evening, but no one even knew what would happen soon. On that day, the transformers and NEST were doing routinely, there were no suspicious signals about the enemy activity, the Nemesis like usual slowly flew over the planet's surface, camouflage shields were raised just in case, so no one, not even allies, could detect it.

Apart from people of NEST Yalara, Andrei and Angela were the only friends of the Transformers who quite often visited the Decepticon ship. Sam was quite rightly afraid because of the still unforgotten past clashes, Mikaela now appeared less and less often: she still worries about breaking up with her boyfriend, no matter what she said, and Sari's father simply does not let his daughter in also for quite clear reasons. But these three are frequent guests. Andrei spends more time with Knockout, Breakdown and Hook, and Angela drags after her older cousin, despite the fact that the latter doesn't like it.

After the battle in New York, medics checked Megatron's systems and confirmed that the force shield, which takes power from his spark, actually works relatively safely, although he still doesn't know how to properly control it. Ratchet also told Megatron and his medics that it was extremely foolish to do this without consulting him, as more experienced and much more knowledgeable about Point One Percenters, and so what if Shockwave instructed them. The leader of the Decepticons still couldn't believe... During the war, the Autobot medic behaved completely differently.

Either way, the experiment was more successful than unsuccessful. Therefore, in such harsh conditions, they can proceed to the second stage of testing: to make several more prototypes for those who voluntarily want to try new means of protection, because the spark of a Prime aka Point One Percenter is one thing, and the spark of an ordinary Cybertronian is quite another. Ironhide, Breakaway, Dreadwing, Starscream and Lugnut, as well as Optimus, wanted to participate in the test. The three-faced Blitzwing couldn't agree with himself for a long time whether he wanted to join them to or not, so the others decided that he wouldn't take part in this.

**[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=izsjRpcgfmk&feature=emb_logo) **

That evening, during a small briefing attended by Megatron and Optimus with their first assistants, all the doctors, Soundwave, Dreadwing, Bumblebee, several people from NEST, as well as Yalara with Andrei and Angela (these three were just standing in the corner without interfering in anything), Ravage suddenly flew into the room and announced that Breakaway, Lugnut and Blitzwing had decided to hold a flight competition, and with the words: "This must be seen!" - rushed away. All those present looked at each other inquiringly, and just as curious as the whole group hurried to one of the outer viewing platforms.

"Where are they going?" Yalara was somewhat confused.

"Now we'll find out," Andrei was no less curious.

Coming to one of the outer observation decks of the ship, they saw three supersonic Cybertronian jets high in the sky. They circled above the ship, performing various aerobatics, as well as teasing each other: "Can you do that?", "Try to repeat it?", "Wrong, look how I do this..." and so on. Starscream remembered that a few days ago, Lugnut and Blitzwing had discussed Breakaway's desire to compete, apparently only now these three decided to try.

"Well, who flies like that," snorted the seeker, "the Amateur level, not more. Wish I would..." he caught Megatron's direct gaze on himself and pulled his helm into his shoulders: "That is... my liege, I wanted to say..."

But Megatron suddenly chuckled and said:

"You know, this is not a bad idea." He looked at the signalman: "What do you think, Sound?"

"I... with pleasure, to be honest," he understood at once what it was about.

They were once among the Fallen's disciples the best three fliers and an incredibly well-coordinated air squad. Not so long ago they fought as a single combat unit, and now have a chance to remember team interaction as before during training flights.

Without saying a word, Megatron, Starscream, and Soundwave separated from the rest of the watching group and strode to the edge of the platform, where there was more room to take off.

"What are they up to?.." Ironhide didn't understand. Optimus just wanted to say, 'I don’t know', but the three Decepticons took off on low-thrust engines, all remaining in their normal forms, then transformed and soared upward.

After that followed something what could be called a real air show. Three cybertronian fighter jets flew at high speed around the ship as if the laws of physics were not written for them at all. Rolls, loops, barrels, synchronized free fall, then Megatron began to ascend vertically, and the other two rushed around him in a spiral...

“They scratch the air great,” Ravage muttered softly in Cybertronian. Yalara, standing a little further away, heard this and, unable to resist, nodded several times, still not taking her eyes off the fighters 'dancing' in the clouds. The girl always loved air shows and competitions, and once she and Megatron even won an air race... But only now, watching the cybertronian jet planes gliding in the sky at high speed, she suddenly realized what she really wanted.

I want to be like him, suddenly a thought arose in her head, I want to fly just as easily and freely among the clouds in the sun's rays, I want to be a pilot... Yalara suddenly imagined this picture in paints: she was flying sky high above the ground sitting inside a supersonic fighter, and Megatron flies nearby in his alternative jet form... And nobody else around, the two of them, the whole sky belongs to them...

Soaring high above the ship, Megatron made a sharp turn so that the warm evening sun was right in front of him. And suddenly images of how he once flew in the sky of Toganor together with his teacher appeared in the Decepticon's memory...

_He stood on the edge of a cliff and watched the sunset. Or rather having closed the optics, he enjoyed the warmth of the sun's rays. Quiet, calm, fear of the events that brought him to this planet sometimes makes itself felt, but less and less. He gets used to a new name, a new environment, a new life..._

_"It's time to return back, Avenger, we are already delayed," the mentor called him from behind. Megatron shuddered and turned around: he was somehow distracted that he was not alone here._

_"A couple more brims, Master,” he said calmly. Megatron didn't want to leave yet, it is good here, there are no unpleasant personalities like Draconofus..._

_"Next time," Fallen shook his helm. His voice was quiet and undemanding, but it also didn't imply any objection._

_The two of them often left the base, sometimes, like today, sometimes for a whole solar cycle: Fallen taught him new air tricks, told about events from the distant, distant past... The teacher knew history very well. Megatron never asked mentor about his past, and so once was enough, and raising this topic meant and stirring up his own memories._

_"As you say,” the student said somewhat disappointedly. He was about to transform, but Fallen suddenly suggested:_

_"How about racing to base. What do you think? Five nano-clicks will be enough head start?"_

_"Teacher!" Megatron exclaimed indignantly, not immediately realizing that the mentor had offered him... to compete._

_"Alright, three." Fallen stepped back, peacefully uncovering the manipulators, and nodded with a hint: "Come on already." And he laughed kindly._

_Megatron turned into a fighter and rushed in the direction of the outpost... and almost instantly he was overtaken by a red-and-black jet that caught up with him on the right..._

Megatron almost left the alternative mode, seeing on the right, where just in the memory was Fallen, a completely different form of a fighter jet: a black, elongated, with two powerful nozzles and... transparent. Megatron didn't even immediately believe: this was the first time he saw the ghostly Jetfire in his altform.

"Well, half-educated aviator, show what you are capable of!" the holographic plane disappeared and reappeared exactly in front of Megatron, "can you repeat it?" And he began to rotate, moving parallel to the ground.

"Who is this half-educated?!" Megatron offended, accelerating and copying the movements of the holographic fighter jet. Starscream and Soundwave once again perched on his sides, did the same, apparently thinking that this was intended.

A few more minutes of dizzying flight; three jets once almost crashed into the Nemesis side, because the fighter visible only to Megatron decided to demonstrate a particularly dangerous maneuver, simultaneously declaring that all three aviators were still 'rookies', and Red Arrow hadn't trained them hard enough. Megatron barely kept silent that the mentor taught him a technique that not everyone can decide on. Rather, Megatron performed it only once during one battle, and almost miraculously survived. And when all three finally sank back to the open area of the Nemesis, they were rewarded with thunderous applause from the audience, including those three who started this whole show.

"Thank you, thank you,'' the grinning Megatron made a grateful bow, Starscream lifted his helm proudly, and Soundwave hurried to stroke Ravage who had rushed towards him.

"They stole our show,” Breakaway muttered, but he couldn't help but admit that he has a lot to learn from these fliers.

Yalara kept her gaze on Megatron. The idea that came to the girl's mind during his flight, she liked more and more. She would have told him now, but... there are so many others around... Better to wait until they are alone.

That evening, when it was already dark, Megatron in the form of a rotorcraft flew towards Mission City to bring home his friend and her cousin, promised to fly for them tomorrow, Andrei was still with Knockout, they quickly found a common language. Yalara was outraged, they say, why he can stay on the Nemesis, but she can't. To this, Megatron decided not to come up with any explanations and simply stated: "Because I said so." Yalara just grunted resentfully.

He wasn't particularly against Angela's presence, but on the other hand, another outsider on the ship, it was not right. Yalara objected more: before she could easily send theannoying cousin off, but now she has to endure, otherwise the other will blabber about space travel... The best option would be to send her to the Autobots. Let her hang out with Bulkhead or Bumblebee, and maybe with Breakaway, he is also a big kid in a sense.

During the conversations, Angela was the initiator, Megatron and Yalara only patiently supported the conversation, they reached Mission City and now flew over the night city, blazing with hundreds of thousands of multi-colored lights. Yalara's cousin was interested in everything about the alien life, she asked new questions, Megatron answered with knowledge of the matter to everything he knew, and now his best friend felt herself kind of outboard. But when the youngest girl asked how the Cybertronians reproduce, Yalara got in with the question of when Angela last contacted her parents.

Suddenly a call went through Megatron's comm, he knew from the signal frequency that it was Optimus. The Decepticon leader decided to accept the call, but speak in high-frequency signals so that his passengers wouldn't hear anything.

_"I'm listening to you."_

_"Megatron? Praise to Parimus. Where are you now?"_ I heard in the commlink. It was Optimus's voice, but somehow worried.

_“Above Mission City, taking Yalara and Angela home. What? What's the matter?"_

_"We managed to find out something about our enemy. Meet me at the Autobot base downtown. Can you? It is very important."_

_"What happened?"_

_"I'll let you know when we meet. It is dangerous to talk via comm about this. I'm waiting for you at the base. "_ And the call ended.

"Strange..." he muttered to himself.

"What strange?" Yalara didn't understand.

"Hmm? No, nothing." Megatron somehow forgot that the girls didn't hear him.

In order not to disturb the neighbors of Yalara's house with the noise of propellers, Megatron, through signals from his subordinates, found out that Sideways was the closest to his location. Megatron contacted him and asked to deliver the girls to their home. That is, not asked, he said what needs to be done, while he himself must fly to the Autobot base on an urgent matter. At the meeting place, the subordinate promised to do everything in the best possible way, but also asked to accompany his leader, since it would not be safe for him to appear on the former enemy's territory alone. Megatron objected that he could stand up for himself, but he also decided that the presence of another Decepticon would not be superfluous: who knows what the Autobots want to talk about. Therefore, he promised to wait for Sideways's return and already arrive at the place together.

Sideways transformed, let the girls in his cab and drove towards their house. Megatron stared after them. In some rare cases, the form of a ground transport proves to be more profitable, but the leader of the Decepticons would never agree to switch from fighter jet mode to wheeled vehicle.

The Decepticon car dropped Yalara and Angela right at the gate of their house, said goodbye restrainedly, and drove away. Waving after the leaving transformer, the girls went to the house. Lights were on in all the windows, which meant that grandmother or the butler... or someone else - was definitely not sleeping. But once opening the front door it seemed to Yalara that something was wrong. No one met them, and there was a complete silence around, as if all the people had disappeared somewhere, everyone left and forgot to turn off the light.

**[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VlSPkJ0zy7M&feature=emb_logo) **

"Granny?" Yalara called, but there was no answer. "Grandma, we're home!"

Again no response. As if there was no one at home, even the butler Benjamin didn't come out to meet them, and he is one of those who also live in this house. The girls went into the living room, the lights were on in all the rooms, but there was not a single living soul.

"Grandmother? Benjamin? Anyone?"

"Where did everyone go?" Angela looked around in bewilderment. "Maybe Grandma is already asleep, but... where are the others?"

"Already sleeping too?" Yalara suggested uncertainly.

"Yeah, and left the lights on everywhere just in case." Angela wanted to agree with Yalara, but with all the desire she couldn't suppress in herself some inexplicable... most likely unfounded fear. Usually, when Yalara returned from the Desepticons, at least someone was always awake at home, even recently, when both girls often visited the Decepticon ship. And now... "Hello?" the cousin called softly as they entered the other room. "Is there anyone at home?"

"Be quiet, you'' wake up grandmother,” a sudden familiar male voice made both of them jump up with a yelp and turn sharply to the next passage, from which Yalara's father himself stepped into the room.

"Dad?" the blue-haired girl took a deep breath, and her red-haired cousin grabbed the back of the sofa in time so as not to fall.

"Uncle Richard?" Angela was still breathing heavily. "Phew, you scared us."

"Scared you?" He raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Thought I'd make you happy with my appearance."

"I'm glad to see you, dad," Yalara jumped to her father, and they hugged, "it's just very unexpectedly. Why are you home? Thought you said that you don't know when in the near future you and mother will have the opportunity to come."

"Well, here I am," Richard Starshine threw up his hands and reluctantly admitted: "Actually, I'm only home until tomorrow. Then have to go to Washington. Thought I'd spend at least one evening with my daughter and niece. But you, as always, spend time with our alien friends."

Then the three of them sat in the large kitchen and drank tea, talking on different topics. Yalara's father said little about his work - secrets, all things, but he asked many questions about what was happening in Yalara and Angela's lives. The girls talked with great enthusiasm about how they live, how often they spend time with transformers (every day), as well as about today's air show organized by the Decepticons. Then Angela said that she would leave for a couple of minutes, said the last two cups of tea were unnecessary, and left the kitchen.

"By the way, dad..." satisfied Yalara bit her lip and, turning to the door, proudly admitted: "It seems that I have decided what I want to do after school."

"Seriously?" He raised his eyebrows in surprise. "I thought it happened a long time ago."

“No,” Yalara shook her head, “recently. Or rather, I only today realized... I don't want to be an artist or a designer," she took a deep breath and blurted out: "I want to be a pilot."

Richard Starshine's eyes widened in surprise. He looked at his daughter as if there was a completely alien child in front of him. Yalara became uncomfortable with her dad's face expression. He suddenly chuckled cheerfully and said:

"Oh, I get it, you were joking."

"No..." The girl's chest ached with resentment. Joking? She's quite serious, what kind of jokes can there be? Someone like him should have understood, he was himself a military pilot in the past. "I really want that."

"You're not serious."

"Absolutely serious."

Suddenly, the Minister of Defence's eyes narrowed ominously, his left hand rubbed his right fist. Coming closer to his daughter, he seemed to barely contain himself so as not to start yelling at her.

"Who advised you? Your fighter jet buddy, huh? A couple of aerobatics, and that's it, your perception shifted?"

"Don't say that about him!" Yalara jumped up in response and immediately stopped short, realizing who she was talking to. But she will not allow even her parents to speak rude things about Megatron, just as she wouldn't allow the Decepticon leader to say bad things about her family... if he'd ever allowed himself that. "And this is not his idea, but mine. Mine and mine alone."

"Well, no," father became angry. “Your mother and I endured your trick during those air races, and then on the aircraft carrier, but there is a limit to everything." He shook his finger at Yalara: "If you want to fly with Megatron - go ahead. But you will never pilot a fighter alone, you understand me?!"

"Why?.. she asked, stunned. "This is what I really want!" Yalara caught herself thinking that earlier she would not have had the courage to defend her point of view. No means no. But now...

"What you really want?" her father repeated belligerently. "What makes you think that this sudden thoughtless decision is the right one, eh?"

"It's deliberate!" the girl clenched her fists. "I will become a pilot, even if you are against it."

"Oh well. We'll see. Do you think your mother will support you? Go ahead and dream. And without us you won't achieve anything, and even your precious winged friend will not help you here. On his planet he can establish any rules he likes, but this will not happen here."

"Don't get him involved in this,” Yalara growled. She turned abruptly and walked out of the room. And generally from here.

"Where are you going?!" father rushed after her. "Yal, come back right now! Stop!" he caught up with his daughter, grabbed her by the left shoulder and turned to face him, all anger, as if on someone's command, suddenly disappeared. The girl jerked, but her father held her shoulders with some kind of unusual strength: "Well, wait. Okay, I'll admit, I'm flushed, but... it's because I'm worried about you. I know very well how dangerous the profession of a military pilot is, what overloads one has to withstand, and what consequences one has to deal with. The conditions in which the pilots find themselves do not spare either men or women. What about combat missions? Just like now, when we live in constant tension, not knowing where the next blow will follow. And also the danger of being shot down in the sky and not having time to catapult, eh? You yourself," he exhaled irritably, "all the time try to get into the thick of things. Have you ever thought about your mom or me? And now you're setting up your cousin as well."

Yalara felt ashamed. And at the same time, the girl not only couldn't afford to hide, she didn't want it. An ardent interest in what was happening, Yalara's life changed dramatically with the appearance of the alien friend... Next to Megatron she seems to herself omnipotent, although she understands that she provides much more problems than help.

"I'm not setting up anyone up,” the girl said angrily, ceasing to struggle, and her father’s strong hands finally unclenched her shoulders. “I don’t want Angela to follow us, but...” But they have an agreement not to let her cousin talk about space flight. "In general, it doesn't matter. I'm careful, dad, and even when the Black Whirlwind... Megatron... when he's around, I am safe, how many times this has already been confirmed. You know, he is like a brother to me, and what big brother will allow anyone to hurt his little sister?

"Maybe you're right,” he suddenly agreed. Honestly, dad is acting strange, flashed in Yalara's head. He pulled his daughter to him and hugged her. “I love you, Yal, and I don’t want you to get hurt."

"I love you too, dad," Yalara hugged her father in return, deciding to try to talk to him about her new idea of flying a little later, when both finally calm down. She has another year to convince her parents. "Do not worry, all is well. If there really is the safest place, it is next to Black Whirlwind and... Suddenly she froze: fingers moved to the man's neck, that was hugging her, under the collar felt something strange... hard, foreign, it felt as if it had grown into the skin... "What's this..." Yalara only managed to move away, but the Minister of Defense abruptly intercepted her right wrist, drilling the girl with a suddenly glazed look ...

"D... dad?"

The round trip took Sideways less than seven minutes. After taking the girls home, he quickly returned to the place where Megatron was waiting. The leader of the Decepticons still had the idea of flying to the Autobot base alone, but since he promised to wait, he decided to keep his word. And yes, even though the Autobots are no longer enemies, old memories won't soon allow him the luxury of unconditionally trusting the Red Sign.

**[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nW3DTCIO5Zs&feature=emb_logo) **

When the Decepticon car returned, Megatron nodded briefly, transformed into a rotorcraft, and the two headed to the rendezvous point. Wondering what Optimus wants? His voice was kind of strange... alarming, or something... But еру Prime, even in serious situations, as long as I can remember, tried to behave with restraint until the last, as if convincing that everything was fine, but now... Okay, now we’ll find out everything.

Both Decepticons reached the former factory in the city center at the same time. Megatron landed, returning to normal form while still in the air. Nearby Sideways transformed too. The gates to the territory were opened, and the leader of the Autobots himself was already walking towards.

"Megatronus, you're here." Then he turned his attention to the second Decepticon. “Good evening, Sideways." The leader of the Autobots didn't elaborate on what he is doing here.

"Optimus Prime,” he nodded back.

"Please, follow me," and led them to the main building on the territory of the base. They entered the control room, where Prowl sat at the consoles and monitored what was happening and exchanged data with Soundwave on the Decepticon ship. The Nemesis was currently over the Atlantic. At the sight of those who entered, he got up, greeted and sat down at the console again.

"Well, I'm here," Megatron put servos on his waist, "what did you want to tell me about?"

"Me what?" Optimus was sincerely surprised at this. “You said you wanted to talk here at our base. I arrived as quickly as I could."

"I wanted to talk?" now was Megatron's turn to surprise. "You yourself told me that..."

"N-no, I..."

"What kind of tricks is this, Prime?"

" Prime yourself," retorted Optimus, his voice became harder, "you got in touch with me, said that you want to talk about something here, at our base."

"Nothing like this."

"Alright, once again," the ninja-bot shook his helm, stood up and pulled up servos, "that is, supposedly, each of you received a message from the other that you need to meet... here?"

Optimus and Megatron exchanged blank looks.

"What's the noise, but no fight?" Bulkhead entered the room from another entrance. "Oh, we have visitors? It's good that there's no fights..."

Megatron chuckled, but nodded briefly to the big green Autobot in greeting. Sideways just glanced at him indifferently.

"Strange, I received a message from Megatron that we need to meet here and discuss something important... and he says that he received exactly the same one from me."

"Eh?" Bulkhead scratched the top of his helm uncertainly. "How so?"

"Maybe this is some kind of misunderstanding?" Prowl suggested uncertainly.

"Perhaps,” Megatron bent his right servo in the elbow and stared thoughtfully at his own digits, “if only… Optimus,” he called in all seriousness, “when did you receive a call supposedly from me?"

"Nineteen minutes ago... Why?" The Prime Autobot checked his internal chronometer just in case. The timing was right.

"At the same time I received your message…” Megatron frowned, studying the floor. He didn't like it, everything was very suspicious. Optimus's strange voice, a call to fly here urgently... What's going on? He had a strange sensation of an invisible, but serious danger... It was precisely advancing, as if from everywhere, squeezing the Autobots base into a ring.

"Maybe this is kind joke?" the green Autobot suggested uncertainly.

"I wonder who is such a clever joker,” Prowl disbelieved, but he didn’t have a decent explanation. "Well, it was necessary to determine the communication frequencies of our leader and Megatron, simulate voices and send two messages simultaneously... Even the most advanced human hackers cannot do this. Not that level."

"Then how to explain..."

"Quiet!" The Decepticon leader suddenly threw both foredigits up. All in surprise, as if on command, immediately froze. "Do you hear that?" A strange hum, at first very quiet, but at the same time distinct now became louder, as if someone or something was approaching them.

Prowl immediately darted to the control panel, glanced at the monitors, and horror flickered across his faceplate.

"It looks like we have intruders..."

Five transformers quickly jumped out into the street to see the night sky hovering above the base at an altitude of less than a hundred meters a large black round object with a white glow in the center, the light became more and more simultaneously with the growing rumble.

"What the..." Sideways began, but didn't have time to finish the sentence... From the black unidentified flying object, right into the center of the territory of the former factory where the Autobot base was located, a bright laser beam of the guidance system hit the ground, the next split second the energy charge rushed towards the target...

"Primus, no..." only managed to say Optimus barely audible.

It is believed that before dying, all life flashes before one's eyes... But at that moment the only thing Megatron had time to think about was: 'Shield's power to maximum!' then everything around was drowned in white light, then a terrible blow, a sharp second pain in the whole frame... and a fading ringing.

**Soundtracks (with chapter episodes):**  
1) Salyut 7 OST - Accident; (Megatron's dream)  
2) X-Men Origins: Wolverine OST - The Power Of Persuasion; (awakening, conversation with Jetfire)  
3) Fallout 1 OST - Gold Slouch; (Megatron and Optimus on the Nemesis's Bridge)  
4) Transformers Dark Of The Moon OST - It's Our Fight; (the Nemesis joins the battle)  
5) Fallout 1 OST - Vault of the Future; (the enemy decides to act according to a different plan)  
6) Thomas Bergersen - Empire of Angels (Sun); (Decepticons' flight)  
7) Fallout 1 Soundtrack - Followers' Credo; (Yalara and her father)  
8) Fallout 1 OST - Vats of Goo (attack on the Autobot base)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't originally plan to write the final episode of this chapter and planned to destroy the Autibot base during the final battle in this part, but the track Fallout 1 OST - Vats of Goo formed it in my imagination. So in part three they can move to the Omega-1 base.


	37. Part 2. Chapter 18. Rescued.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They managed to save... or did they? However the damage is already done.  
> The voice Megatron heard was actually the Matrix, but Optimus soon and later Rung will explain this to him in sequel (this bot in this story is not HIM, but HIS avatar that never lost his memory). In Part 3 of this fanfic Rung who's going to fly to Earth along with Ultra Magnus, Rodimus, Sentinel and others will act like a normal therapist, but Megatron would feel something strange about this bot as if he knows something others don't.  
> Megatron and Minimus were very good friends in the past. Maybe they will become such ones again :)

**[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qEW45vD0YJo&feature=emb_logo) **

_This was their first ground combat operation on Cybertron since war was declared on the Autobots. Until now Megatron didn’t participate in direct battles on his home planet, battles in the orbit, where he commanded his fleet while remaining on the ship, didn’t count. Their goal now was to break into the territory of Iacon's Main Scientific Institute and retrieve the holographic blueprints of a potentially powerful weapon. Megatron remembered this institute, once he even had an internship there. The Decepticon knew both the building’s layout and the security system. Fallen clearly ordered Megatron and his group not to engage in battle with any of the Primes, should they suddenly appear. Not with anyone, even Optimus, whom Megatron must destroy in the future. The goal is the blueprints, and nothing more._

_There were battles on the streets and in the air, which made it somewhat easier for Megatron and twelve other Decepticon fighters to reach the target. But they had to fight in the air too. Starscream, who was already somewhat accustomed to battles, fully believed that they were fulfilling a heroic mission - saving Cybertron and the lower strata of the population from the oppression of the ruling dynasty. Actually, he picked up this from Megatron, and he, in turn, from the Teacher. But, unlike the SIC, Megatron aka Avenger didn’t lose his mind and soberly assessed the situation._

_“Behold your heroes, Cybertron!” Starscream aimed a missile at the two Autobots controlling the ground turret. An explosion thundered. “We will show these scoundrels, who have broken our lives, what’s good for them!_

_This shout had an inspiring effect on Megatron. Dodging one cannon shot, he transformed in the air and fought off another charge with the sword, aiming in the same direction from where this burst of energy came. Something exploded, and the landed Decepticon happily clenched his fists._

_“Yes!”_

_“Megatron… Megatronus Prime?!”_

_He was almost paralyzed. This voice... Slowly turning around, Megatron saw a large blue and white mech emerging from a cloud of dense dust, about two heads taller than himself, and he was also much wider in the shoulders. White faceplate, antennae on the blue helmet like... his false brother’s ones, a bright scarlet Autobot mark on his chest. And where did he come from???_

_“Minimus Ambus...” he muttered, disbelieving his optical sensors. Unicron damn it, as they say, that’s unlucky - to stumble upon the Ultra Magnus himself. I certainly did not expect to see you here, old friend, the young Decepticon only had time to think._

_“You are alive?..” Ultra Magnus was clearly dumbfounded and... at the same time... glad to see him? Ah yes, he didn’t know, Megatron hadn’t stepped on the surface of Cybertron since the beginning of the war. “We were afraid that we'd lost you ... What does all this mean?” His voice became harder and more demanding: “What is this?!”_

_“I...” Megatron stood in a daze with the sword in servo. He had always feared and respected Ultra Magnus. No, Megatronus Prime respected him, and he is not me. Gripping the sword hilt with both servos tighter, the young Decepticon flashed his optics fiercely. “I am doing my duty. I am Avenger.”_

_It is not known how things would have turned out further, but then the noise of unfamiliar turbines was heard over their heads, and a gray-purple sharp-nosed fighter jet dived down from the sky and began firing directly at the Autobot and Decepticon standing opposite each other. Both rushed in different directions, Megatron ducked around the corner of a building and carefully leaned out. The razor-winged jet turned around and began firing in a circle, targeting the Autobots. His movements were sharp and precise, he was good at dodging return charges and once dived very low, finding himself only a few meters above the ground. It seems that he knocked down someone from the enemy soldiers and soared up again._

_“What the..." Megatron began, but surprise prevented him from completing the sentence._

_“Hop-hop-hop! Do my Sign fellows need help?” shouted this unknown fighter, all circling above them. “Come on, follow me, brothers!”_

_“What a psycho...” snorted one of the soldiers, who jumped up to the leader._

_“Where did he come from?” that was already Soundwave's question._

_A psycho yes, Megatron thought in agreement. Where did he come from - I don't know, but he showed up right in time. And where’s he calling us? Could this be a trap? On the other hand, he wanted to ‘talk’ with Ultra Magnus even less. Once they were even friends, the head of the enforcers, like many others, saw great potential in young Megatron... Now these two are on opposite sides of the conflict. No, another time perhaps._

_“Let's follow him,” decided Megatron and the first, having transformed, flew after the unknown jet. The other fighters followed, leaving the group of Autobots far below. We will return for the blueprints later, now we need to be as far away from Ultra Magnus and his squad as possible ..._

_They flew over several city blocks and began to descend. The leading fighter jet kept shouting for the battle group to keep up. He led them to a half-ruined building that most likely was once a clinic. Now the windows were all smashed, there were multiple holes in the walls, nothing at all remained of the small crystal garden. Still in the air, everyone went into their usual form and touched the ground already with their pedes. The transformer who brought them here also turned out to be a Decepticon, as evidenced by the purple mark on his chest, he looked a bit like Starscream, even the wings were just as long and sharp, only directed downwards, not upwards, probably this one was also a Seeker. The armor’s gray-purple, powerful shoulder pads are almost like Megatron's, on the back from behind each shoulder a muzzle of a blaster cannon sticks out, the faceplate is light purple, no left eyepiece, instead of it a protective plate._

_On the left inside the building itself Megatron caught a movement and immediately set the fusion cannon in the direction of a potential threat, the others also loaded their weapons. They were approached by five, led by a short mech in cherry red armor with white stripes._

_“Don't shoot, I'm a medic!” this mech lifted up both servos. Judging by the external features of the frame, it is a groundling. Megatron lowered the cannon, others followed their leader's example, and the red-and-white doctor risked coming closer: “Praise to Primus – Decepticons, we didn't know if anyone would find us. I told this crazy one not to stay low,” a swing of the left servo towards the gray-purple Decepticon, “but who does he even listen to?.. I am Knockout, it's nice to meet mechs of our kind in this...” he circled the space with servos, “chaos.”_

_“Avenger,” Megatron introduced himself, “and this is my team. You're civilians, right?”_

_“There are no soldiers among us, well... except for him, maybe.”_

_The gray-purple flier waved his left servo._

_“So what to do?” he spoke further. “The Autobots are determined.” His face suddenly went to the right and hid in the helmet, replaced by another: a rough crimson one with a red optical visor and a more massive lower jaw: “So we have to give them kicks so that they don't get in here.” Now this face began to move, also disappeared inside the helmet, and now instead of it a new faceplate appeared: black one, crazy red eyepieces, a malicious grin and fanged denta. “Yes!” he declared in an incredibly high voice, so unlike his old one. “They run so funny when I shoot them from the air!”_

_At the sight of this facial metamorphosis, the entire Megatron’s group, including himself, was dumbfounded._

_“In the name of Primus… who or what are you???” Starscream hiccupped and stepped back cautiously._

_“It's a Triple Changer,” the red medic replied calmly, “a bad joke of Primus, I would say. It's like three personalities in one frame, two altforms, but at the same time just one spark. Even at the stage of his protoform creation, he had malfunctions in neural networks, as a result, this anomaly was formed. The creators abandoned this sparkling as soon as they saw him.”_

_The battle group leader and his SIC exchanged sympathetic looks. Megatron didn't even want to think how such a mech could have come into being. Okay - two forms, but... a buggy processor and three faceplates... And this strange Decepticon flies pretty well at the same time._

_“Blitzwing, my name is Blitzwing,” meanwhile the purple calm face appeared and immediately changed to red one:” Remember this!” Another turn, and already the same transformer with a black face confirmed his own words with a crazy giggle._

_“It’s definitely going to be hard to forget such a thing,” Starscream looked thoughtfully at Megatron, who replied with a displeased grin and a short nod._

_Next, Megatron and his entire battle group had to take off again in order to divert the attention of another enemy strike ground squad. Megatron had always believed that flying Cybertronians have a clear advantage over groundlings due to their mobility and speed. Although this doesn’t always save you from heavy long-range guns..._

_... And again together with them the gray-purple jet plane entered the battle, almost disrupting the entire combat operation. He, unlike the others, had fun. Even more. He circled over the entire group of both the enemy and other Decepticons, pouring plasma charges on everyone in a row._

_“Woo-hu! Get it, Autobots! Servos away from our guys!”_

_Being nearly hit by both the enemy and the mad Blitzwing, Megatron and Starscream dived and landed in the ruins of a huge building. This crazy mech ruins everything, the rest of the battle group, also obeying the instinct of self-preservation, scattered to the sides._

_“This idiot puts us all under attack!” complained Soundwave, who landed there last. “What we are going to do? What's the plan?”_

_“A plan? We are heroes, we can handle it! Somehow...'' objected Starscream. “Do the real heroes need any plans there? Ah!..” An unexpected shot from somewhere above and to the left almost hit the sharp wing. Megatron with a well-aimed shot of his fusion cannon immediately blew off the unknown sniper’s helm._

_“Well, what do you say now, Unicron's hero?!” He growled, still holding his weapon in the direction of the defeated enemy, but that one no longer showed up._

_“I’ll say…” Starscream just started, but an explosion thundered above them, the building nearby shook, and huge pieces of glass and twisted metal fell down, right on the Decepticons below: “Watch out!” the Seeker yelled, shielding himself with servos. Megatron only managed to raise his head, but it was already too late..._

**[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yAwQ6Qo6Pp4&feature=emb_logo) **

“Dad…” Yalara tried to pull her hand off, but the Minister of Defense was holding her wrist in a death grip. “Dad, what's going on?!”

“Something you didn't need to know about,” the man squeezed his daughter's hand tightly so that she cried out in pain.

“What happened?” the worried Angela appeared in the doorway, clearly hearing her older cousin’s exclamation. Both turned, Richard's gaze as blank as his expression.

“Another hindrance,” he said coldly. “Eliminate.” With his free hand the man pulled something small from his pants pocket, which in a second turned into a real large blaster that he directed at Angela, frozen in a daze.

Yalara didn’t even have time to think where her father might get an alien weapon from, because at that very moment an unusually bright flash flashed nearby, as if lightning had struck the ground, the windows in the house were knocked out by a shockwave, the light instantly went out, all three were thrown to the opposite wall.

For a moment Yalara lost her orientation in space, and when after a few seconds she more or less regained consciousness, she was horrified to find around the real devastation. Dad? Angie? She couldn’t even call anyone, her father a few seconds before that happened, whatever it was, threatened Yalara and her younger cousin with alien weapons, and now...

“Angie...?” She called weakly, still coughing from the dust in the air. It was dark all around, the girl had to move almost by touch.

“Yal?| came from the next room. Before the impact Angela was standing in the doorway, probably thrown there too. “You’re alive?”

“It seems to so...” Yalara reached for the exit, but then a strong man's hand grabbed her by the left leg:

“You won't get away, human!”

“No!” Suddenly the girl was washed over like ice water with fear: her father really wants to kill them both. “No!” with her other leg Yalara kicked back with all her might. The idea that the girl was fighting off her own father... or someone who looked like her father faded into the background, the instinct of self-preservation came to the fore, and now her own life was also in danger.

“You will not get away!” the man still holding Yalara’s leg began to get out from under the rubble. Both his voice and all movements spoke of only one thing - the intention to destroy... A normal person could hardly move after that, not even trying to attack someone.

“Let me go! Dad, no!!! Please!!!”

He had already got out, and something large and sharp appeared in his right hand. Immediately, someone's much smaller figure jumped and thrust a shard of glass into the man's arm, which he raised to strike. Richard Starshine howled in pain and loosened his grip.

“Move!” Angela's hands forcibly lifted Yalara off the floor, and both girls ran away. There was a clang behind him, and at the same time a blue laser beam flashed, instantly creating a hole in the wall. Bending down with a squeal girls rushed to the front door at random. They were followed by curses and three more blind shots.

Once on the street Angela and Yalara immediately noticed that the entire area was de-energized, there was no light anywhere, scared neighbors jumped out of their houses, and somewhere in the center of the city a huge flash of fire was shining, as if there had been a powerful explosion. It looks like all the surrounding houses suffered from the shock wave.

Immediately assessing the situation, Yalara pulled her cousin just in the direction where the fire was blazing in the darkness. The fire source is large, something very serious happened there, but... It is in those places that there may be police officers or even Cybertronian friends... Someone who can help...

“Follow me! Hurry!” She cried, hearing Angela following her heels without question.

For a second, turning over her left shoulder at the cousin hurrying a couple of steps behind her, Yalara ran into a group of people who didn’t understand anything, there were screams and indignation, but the frightened girl didn’t care. Roughly pushing away the obstacle, she darted further towards the bright glow somewhere far away.

“Run, little humans, run!!” was heard unusually loudly throughout the whole district. It was the voice of Richard Starshine, but distorted, with an admixture of other people's intonations, as if someone else was speaking inside him. “You still won't help them! Do you hear, earthlings?! Won't help them!!!”

The girls ran even faster from this cry, both of them had only one desire - to be as far away from here as possible.

**[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q2MRsa4gb98&feature=emb_logo) **

...a faint groan escaped from his vocalizer, there was interference in the optics, a strange crackling in the audio sensors, heat sensors recorded an increased temperature everywhere around, and olfactory ones caught a strong smell of burning and smoke, HUD never ceased to issue new notifications about damage, and this wild pain in the whole framg. He tried to move, but something large and heavy was pressing from above. Megatron didn’t even immediately realize that he was under the rubble, but not at all on Cybertron, as he thought at the beginning... But on Earth ... An explosion? Events in his memory began to line up by themselves from the end: an energy shield, a flash, a laser beam from the sky, a black round flying object, the Autobot base, there were five of them here... Optimus, Sideways, Bulkhead, Prowl and himself... Where are the others... where...

_‘Don’t move...’_

Megatron shuddered. Who said that? In addition to a strange crackle, he hears an incomprehensible buzz as if from poorly working low-thrust engines, as well as heavier careful knocks, reminiscent of... someone's steps?

“Taksibo uirotirret,” came a cold emotionless voice with a metallic rattling somewhere in the distance, “itian asuprok Primes.”

 _‘Not a sound,’_ someone unseen said again, _‘they shouldn't find you. When they come close, attack, but until then stay quiet.’_

That voice... The Decepticon leader could have sworn the signal was coming from under his chest plates, however... it wasn't Jetfire. No-no, the voice was not his... But whose then? As if... it was his own, and at the same time not. The surprise was so strong that for a couple of seconds it even distracted Megatron from the multiple pain signals of system failures due to damage issued by the HUD, as well as from the situation itself. It must have seemed to him... But one way or another the instinct of self-preservation prompted the Decepticon that now the advice of this ‘glitch’ should be trusted, and later he can figure out what's what.

Megatron remained lying motionless under the rubble, listening... They are close, prowling among the rubble, searching, talking... Quintessonian dialect mixed with the basic Cybertronian language. The pain continued unabated, but strength gradually returned. The Decepticon leader felt the electrical impulses from his spark spread through the frame, triggering recovery systems. This is not enough, but now he has at least a little strength to repulse the enemy... And what will happen next...

 _‘Sideways?.. Optimus?.. You hear me?’_ he called through the communication channels. It was dangerous to do this, that if the enemies spotted them, but Megatron decided to take the risk. He had to know if someone else survived... His further actions depended on this.

A few seconds of static noise seemed like an eternity to the leader of the Decepticons, his spark had already skipped a beat at the thought that no one else survived, but then the voice of the Autobot leader sounded through the hiss:

_‘Megs ... is that you?..’_

_‘Yes. Where are you? Badly damaged?’_

_‘Yes,’_ the Prime Autobot reluctantly admitted, _‘but, thank Primus, I retained movability... more or less. What about you?’_

‘They are here,’ the leader of the Decepticons warned instead of answering, although he realized that Optimus already knew everything. Megatron froze, hoping to hear the same voice again, whoever it was, however he heard nothing but the sound of metal limbs, the hum of engines and short conversations of the enemy. And this crackling and palpable heat... it looks like fire is around them.

 _‘Primus, my helm...’_ interrupted the voice of the ninja bot.

 _‘That hurts…’_ Bulkhead complained from somewhere. _‘Are you all okay? I can't get out...’_

They all talked over a common communication channel, and the Cybertronians present should have heard each other. Megatron worried that Sideways was not responding, even his EM field was almost imperceptible.

 _‘Quiet!’_ interrupted his complaints Megatron. ‘They might detect us.’ His internal radar and scanner were damaged from the impact, the leader of the Decepticons couldn’t determine exactly where his comrades were under the rubble, he had to focus only on the sound and sensation of their EM fields. Apparently this is what humans feel, suddenly flashed in his CPU, their senses are much more primitive.

 _‘How many are there? I can't figure out... Six? Seven?’_ the armored car asked quietly. Judging by his voice, he was offended, it seems that I was not the only one who hit my head so hard, Megatron thought to himself, and answered, to his surprise, at the same time as Optimus:

_‘Six.’_

Looks like there are two Quintessons hovering in the air, three walking drones probably from those combat units that turn into triangular combat aircrafts, and someone else, judging by the severity of the steps, is larger and heavier than the rest. It was that one who gave the orders.

“Hikakin vodels? Onzhun itian hi ortsib!”

The buzz is very close now, if they are found alive, they will be destroyed on the spot. After all these guys came here for this. Air strike at the enemy, then finish off those who remained on the ground. Now Megatron didn’t ask any large-scale questions, trying his best to block pain sensations as much as possible. There is serious damage to the internal energy hoses, the charge level is dropping, but I must hold on... Defeat at least this group, and then... It doesn't matter.

Sideways, he suddenly thought, his comrade is not responding, but his field is palpable, so he is still alive. And the buzz is getting louder, the enemy is almost above him. Three two one...

 _'Now!'_ Megatron commanded and, gathering all his strength, rushed out from under the rubble right at the Quintesson hanging above him. That one clearly didn’t expect such agility from a barely living opponent and only wrapped his tentacles around his frame, but the Decepticon's sword, which jumped out of his left servo, pierced his head. The opponent's tentacles went limp, and he collapsed to the ground, dropping the weakened leader of the Decepticons along with him.

Simultaneously with his brother Optimus pushed the blocks lying on him in the same sharp way, and then jumped onto the second Quintesson, piercing his eyes with two powerful shots from each blaster, and then dealt a decisive blow. Three transformer drones were hit by explosive shurikens thrown by the ninja bot, after large sharp metal stars exploded, causing serious damage, already Bulkhead finished off them with blaster shots, who so far managed to get out only half for now.

The skirmish was short-lived, apparently due to the enemy's unpreparedness for this surprise. They most likely hoped only to collect lifeless frames from the rubble, but what a disappointment awaited them.

Large, twice the size of his assistant drones, the mechanoid with bright yellow optics turned out to be a stronger opponent. He brutally threw Optimus aside and immediately fired at Megatron at the same time. The leader of the Decepticons repulsed the charge with a momentarily activated shield, which disappeared the next second, but fulfilled its function.

“Unicron damn you...” the leader of the Decepticons irritatedly shook his left servo. When will this thing start working as it should? Meanwhile the enemy was approaching. Few more exploding shurikens shot by Prowl flew at him. From several explosions at once, the giant swayed, Megatron barely dodged the blow and froze in a fighting stance with a sword, but suddenly the green Autobot armored car immediately jumped on the enemy who was swinging for a new blow, then Optimus's aimed shot followed exactly in the enemy’s head, and that was it. It was over.

“Thanks,” the Decepticon leader said quietly and lowered his sword. He felt that Sideways was very close, just a few steps under the rubble, he just had to remove the big heavy block pressing on him...

Shocked Bulkhead pushed the huge body away from him and stood awkwardly. Had he heard right? Did Megatron just thank him? Megatron??

“Well, no problem...” he boomed and helped the Decepticon leader to lift a particularly large piece of the wall, under which the second Decepticon’s frame was found in an unnatural position. Sideways moved slowly, and the crimson eyepieces slowly lit up.

“Why did we deserve that...” the voice was weak, but there was an obvious sarcastic irony in it. With a bitter grin Megatron dropped to one knee beside him, hoping to inspect his comrade's injuries. His optics didn’t fail, but the HUD still refused to turn off. And as soon as the combat protocols were deactivated, a strong feeling of incredible weakness rolled over him, but Megatron still tried to hold.

“When we get to those who ordered this - we will definitely ask them...”

“Hey, look!” Bulkhead suddenly called to all of them, pointing to the defeated large mechanoid. “This one is still functioning.”

Megatron and Optimus slowly approached Bulkhead and the huge mechanoid lying in front of him, in whose helmet gaped a huge hole. The leader of the Autobots didn’t miss... The enemy’s servos twitched, forcing all three transformers to point their weapons at him, but there was no attack. The black mechanoid focused his gaze on Megatron.

“Alive...” he muttered, optics slowly began to fade. “The assignment failed ... mas... ter ...” And he passed out. Automatic destruction of neurocircuits, already a well-known enemy technique.

“Unicron damn you... Not again.” The Decepticon leader lowered his cannon. It didn't work out... For a while he decided that at least one of them could be made to speak, and now – all the same thing again...

Suddenly the charge level in his systems dropped sharply. Megatron's legs gave way, and he fell to his knees, the surrounding reality completely dissolved in the darkness, someone's frightened exclamation, most likely it was Optimus, seemed very distant to the Decepticon. Some more noise, something big flashed overhead, then followed the clang and clatter of massive paws... Ravage? Could it be him?.. This was the last thing that the leader of the Decepticons had time to think of, before he finally lost touch with reality ...

_Megatron was in the dark, but between two local glow. Something invisible held him, preventing from falling into the unknown, pulled him up, giving new strength... Something or someone supported him... someone familiar ..._

_‘Hold on, Megatronus...’_

_‘Optimus?..’_

_Megatron almost blindly stretched out the right servo, for a moment he was blinded by a bright greenish flash ..._

...then there were more voices, some sounds reminiscent of alarm signals were added, the blackness receded, and a red and white Autobot medic appeared in the Decepticon leader’s view.

“...pulsations... How did he not go into stasis after such a sharp charge levels drop?”

“He was close to it, but I… I managed to stabilize him… through the Matrix…” Optimus responded.

“I see…”

Megatron shook his helm. Ratchet is here? How? When? Only a second ago there was no one else. The familiar red -blue servos were holding him, the leader of the Decepticots clearly distinguished Optimus Prime sitting next to him on the ground. The damage to his frame was severe, but at least no more energy leaks were observed.

“Ravage, step back!” Starscream and Soundwave together tried to restrain the worried cybercat that was rushing to Megatron with might and main.

“What?..” the leader of the Decepticons tried to get up, but strong servos of the leader of the Autobots kept him in a prone position in time:

“Megatron! Hey hush...”

“Don't move,” Ratchet ordered sternly. “I have to stop the energon leak before it’s...”

Then again everything for a moment dropped out of his consciousness, Megatron didn’t know what Ratchet was doing, he didn’t feel anything except fatigue... The same that he experienced after activating the new shield, as if part of his spark’s energy was leaving the frame every time... But now he had to use the maximum that he managed in those fractions of a second... and even then he couldn’t hold the defense...

**[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r6qt_70iGk4&feature=emb_logo) **

Having run off to a safe distance, the girls stopped to catch their breath. Here the streetlights were already on, the noise of the fire and the mixed sounds of sirens became even louder. What happened there? What could have exploded? Both girls were shaking, throats sore, and only now both begun feeling increasing pain... At first none of them even paid attention to the bruises and open cuts received during the blow.

“Oh, damn ..." Gritting her teeth, Angela touched the area of her right thigh around a rather deep wound. She would have burst into tears, but couldn't because of the intense stress.

“Show me...” the older cousin squatted down in front of her to study better. The blood had already stopped, it seems that no large arteries or veins were touched, but all the same Yalara clearly didn’t like what she saw. She also had bruises on her hands, a bump on her head, her knees were broken, and in that place on her left leg, which was grabbed by the girl’s distraught father, there were clear bruises from his fingers. “Very painful?” just in case she asked sympathetically.

“More or less,” said the red-haired girl and tried to joke: “In any case, not worse than with those alien microchips.”

“Yeah...” Yalara smiled bitterly in response and stood up.

“What we are going to do?”

Yalara pondered. What to do, she simply didn’t know: they were alone on the street at night, a huge fire was blazing nearby, her own father had just tried to kill them, and now... But they can't just stand here. Yalara as the eldest cousin must make a decision. And her first thought was to call for help someone who could really do something now. Quickly pulling out the Decepticon locket, the girl squeezed it tightly in her hand:

“Black Whirlwind, can you hear me? Answer, please...”

**[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KZZKzJTGI9E&feature=emb_logo) **

The signal in the comm hit him like an electric shock. Megatron flinched sharply, which greatly frightened the others. Ratchet thought that he had unknowingly hurt him. Around them a fight with fire had already begun, as well as the rescue of people from the rubble of the collapsed neighboring buildings. The arriving Constructons - Scrapper, Mixmaster and Long Haul - actively helped the firefighters and rescuers. The old factory, which was the base of the Autobots, was not very close to other buildings, but the blast wave spread over two kilometers.

 _‘Yalara?’_ he called on his communication frequency. It was hard to speak, the girl would have understood by his voice that something was wrong, besides, she would have heard all this noise.

_‘Oh, thank God... Black Whirlwind, we are in trouble... My dad, he... He attacked us! He wanted to kill...’_

“What?!” The Decepticon sat up abruptly, pressing his digit to his left temple.

“Megatronus!” Ratchet recoiled in fright in surprise, but the Decepticon leader gestured for the medic not to interfere. He exchanged glances with the Autobot leader, and then Optimus looked up in surprise at Starscream. The Seeker uncomprehendingly spread servos to the sides.

“Where are you now?” he asked, covering his optics. Yalara didn’t immediately find her bearings, but still managed to name her location. “Got it. I'll be there soon...” He cut off the connection and looked hopefully at Ratchet: “I need to go...”

“Go? Where?!” he didn’t understand, together with Optimus holding him in place. “You won't fly anywhere!”

“It’s Yalara,” Megatron began to explain confusedly. “She's in trouble.” To tell the truth, he didn’t quite understand what the girl meant, and only caught the point that she and her younger cousin were in some kind of trouble, they had to run away from home. And if the enemy dealt such a blow to them, then what could happen to such fragile creatures...

“What happened to Yalara?” Optimus asked excitedly.

“I don’t know... But something is not right. She is waiting...” Megatron himself didn’t know how best to explain. Thoughts were confused, pain and a malfunctioning HUD made it difficult to think and objectively assess the situation. Yes, he understood that now it would be hard for him even to get up, let alone flying.

“How did you all manage to survive?” Lagnut was sincerely surprised, pensively looking at the apocalyptic picture around them.

“We'll deal with all this later,” Ratchet decided, overpowering himself, “now we must get to the ship. I have already contacted Knockout and Hook, they are waiting.”

“But Yalara…” the Decepticon leader tried again. “I have to take her...”

The Autobot medic took him by the shoulders and brought his faceplate closer to Megatron's.

“Now what you have to do is to stay still. The damage to your frame is not as serious as it could be, all of you are just Unicron lucky ones, but your unstable charge levels, bursts of spark energy... This has to be dealt with.”

“This is most likely my... My shield..." Megatron muttered, yanking his left servo.

Ratchet immediately realized everything, cursed softly and raised his optics to the sky, clenched and unclenched his fists several times. Should he hit him, or what? Although this is contrary to medical ethics... But it seems that it was Megatron's shield, the source of which was his own spark, that saved them from death this time. Otherwise... Ratchet was even afraid to think of what they could find here.

Starscream suddenly came over and sat down next to him.

“I'll pick up your girl and deliver her to the Nemesis.” He patted Megatron on the shoulder and under his astonished, incredulous gaze, he apologetically promised: “Nothing will happen to her, really!” the seeker straightened, stepped away from them and, changing into a fighter jet form, flew to the proposed meeting place. Starscream himself couldn’t understand what suddenly came over him, lately it has become more and more difficult for him to sort out his own feelings: maybe it was because of the enemy he personally was not sure that he could handle, or it was because of Megatron’s origin, or maybe all the old memories... about them being friends. And now he realized that he was certainly beyond his powers to compete with one who was a Prime and a Point One Percenter at the same time... And Starscream was very angry and offended.

“Did Screamer personally volunteer to help specific humans?” Ratchet thoughtfully looked after the departing jet and again looked down at Megatron: “I didn’t think that I would live to see this...” Then he again restrained himself, remembering to whom he was saying this.

The Decepticon leader chuckled faintly at rather Ratchet's reaction than at his SIC’s ‘altruistic’ act. He shuddered as Long Haul and Lagnut carefully lifted him and laid him on the delivered platform, and the flying Cyclops Decepticon began to gently move it towards the shuttle. Megatron didn’t like it, he would prefer to walk on foot, but who would allow him to do this now. Turning his helm to the right, he noticed that Optimus was helped to lie down on the similar platform. 

“Where is Sideways?..” Megatron called weakly, remembering the deplorable state of his Sign fellow.

“Already in the shuttle,” Ratchet reassured him walking beside him, “don't worry, Meteor, everything will be alright.”

Once everyone was inside, the shuttle's engines began to rustle, and the small ship headed for the Nemesis. Long Haul, Mixmaster and Scrapper stayed behind to help the human rescuers to clear the rubble.

**[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yY1OJyaWBJ4&feature=emb_logo) **

When Yalara and Angela got to the right place, just in case they hid in the nearest bushes next to the park bench. After all that they have experienced today, both didn’t really want to stay in an open area - they are not yet safe. But soon... Megatron will take them out of here, he will figure out what to do next. Definately.

In the general noise the sound of alien fighter jet nozzles was heard louder and louder. Yalara leaned out and raised her head to the sky - indeed, a Cybertron jet was descending from the sky to them... but it was not Megatron! No, this one looked different. He had an elongated nose, sharp wings directed slightly forward, the tail is also different...

“He's here!” Angela delighted, clapping her hands.

“It's not him...” Yalara said doubtfully. However, she recognized this Decepticon as soon as he transformed and touched his pedes on the ground. "Sir Starscream, is that you?" not understanding anything Yalara slowly emerged from the hiding place. She wasn’t afraid, but rather alarmed.

“And you are Yalariana Starshine," he nodded in the affirmative and handed her his right servo, "I must take you to the Nemesis." The Decepticon's scanners immediately recorded numerous shallow wounds and bruises on the girl's body, but since she stands firmly on her feet, he doesn't have to worry. He only hoped that they wouldn't slander him.

“And where is Black... um... Megatron?” Yalara hesitantly took a step towards the transformer. The shock she had recently experienced was still making itself felt. “He said he would come for us...”

In the light of the lanterns it seemed to the girl that Starscream's faceplate was distorted by strong discontent, as if she had angered him with something, but the Cybertronian replied as calmly as possible:

“He wanted, but due to his injuries, Lord Megatron is now unlikely to be able to take off, let alone transformations.”

“W-what injuries?..” the ground began to leave from under her feet from what Yalara heard.

“He, Optimus Prime, and a few more of ours were at the epicenter of the explosion, the blow was struck at the Autobot base. All of them are alive, but their wounds are serious. I can't say anything about humans.”

“My God...” Yalara put her palms to her mouth in fear. First her father, now... alien brother... How?!

“We have to go to the ship, humans,” the Seeker repeated in a firmer voice.

“Yes, yes...” Yalara shook her head and, turning to her cousin, waved her to go to them. Starscream lifted them both off the ground and, in fighter jet’s form, raced into the night sky. From the height out of his cabin, the entire scale of destruction was clearly visible...

** Soundtracks (with chapter episodes): **

1) Final Fantasy XIII OST - Defiers of Fate; (battle on Cybertron)

2) Dreamfall Chapters OST - Dreaming and Undreaming; (Yalara and Angela’s escape)

3) Fallout 1 OST - Vats of Goo; (after the explosion)

4) Fallout 1 OST - "Metallic Monks" (Lost Hills); (Yalara and Angela on the street)

5) Fallout 1 OST - Radiation Storm (The Glow); (the rescue team arrives)

6) The Da Vinci Code OST - Chevaliers De Sangreal (Starscream takes girls to the Nemesis)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (!)This and the following chapter were supposed to be a single one, but... my damn habit... Anyway, thank you for reading :)


	38. Part 2. Chapter 19. Confession.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron and Yalara talk about war. MTMTE 'World shut your mouth' gave me inspiration for this chapter.

**[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0gk8wZVRZUI&feature=emb_logo) **

Starscream glided quickly and smoothly through the night clouds. Soundwave informed him that the shuttle with injured transformers had already reached the ship, which the seeker immediately informed his passengers about.

"How can it be?" Yalara wondered. "I just talked to him... already after the explosion..."

"I know,” Starscream said shortly and increased his speed, “but that doesn't change the facts." He was not in the mood for any conversations. The SIC's cockpit was as narrow and cramped as Megatron's in his fighter jet mode, which was much wider when the Decepticon leader turned into a rotorcraft. Therefore, the girls had to sit one after another, or rather Angela was on Yalara's lap. It was cramped, yes, but one can be patient. Ultimately, Cybertronians are not transports for humans.

The Nemesis appeared in the field of view, more precisely - high above the head, when the seeker emerged from the veil of another cloud. The ship was moving relatively slowly high in the sky, illuminated by powerful moonlight, onboard searchlights were burning in a string of white dots on the hull.

Starscream soared over the cruiser, overtook her, turned around and swooped down exactly into an open hangar on one of the middle decks. Angela squeaked in fright, hiding her face in her hands, while Yalara just giggled nervously when they were inside. Megatron the hooligan does things like this all the time, it seems all the Decepticons have it in common.

Next, Ravage appeared and escorted the girls to the NEST headquarters on the ship. One large bay and two smaller ones were allocated to accommodate military personnel of the organization. A large room housed a human command post with installed earth equipment, two others - a recreation room, a portable bathroom with three showers and a first-aid post, separated by artificially installed walls that didn't reach the high ceiling, and in another was a dining room. How all this was established and when, the girls couldn't even imagine.

**[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MzAcSg-ifTE&feature=emb_logo) **

After receiving medical assistance, both girls were able to wash, change into new clothes provided by the NEST staff and eat. When Yalara asked where Megatron was, the answers were extremely evasive, which made her even more worried. Then they were sent to the recreation room, where there were single bunk beds and a large flat-screen TV hung on the wall. It was broadcasting news on one of the central channels. They showed, of course, the scale of destruction from helicopters and on the ground from close angles.

"At the moment it has been reliably confirmed that the air strike was inflicted," the reporter was telling to the camera, "eyewitnesses speak of a strange round iridescent structure in the sky that hovered over the territory of the former factory, which until recently was the residence of the Autobots."

On the screen there were shots of not very good quality, but in the black sky one could clearly see a moving group of white and red lights, all this was also accompanied by a quiet buzz. Then this 'something' stopped, a powerful beam of light hit the ground, and then a blast wave and screams followed...

"Damn..." Angela swore, and put her hands on her waist, shaking her head. She paced back and forth in front of the wall with the TV, while Yalara sat quietly on one of the lower bunks, silently watching what was happening on the screen. Megatron and others were there at that moment... "Yal?" the younger called the blue-haired girl. "Hey?" She didn't react, and then the red-haired girl sat down next to her and took her right hand: "Everything will be fine."

In response Yalara gave her a dull, displeased look. It’s good for Angela to argue: it’s not her father has an alien device in his neck that turned him into a cruel drone, it’s not her house was destroyed, it’s not her best friend was in the line of fire... Yalara tried to imagine it and shuddered: she definitely wouldn't survive. No, it would be better if Angela just walked away and didn't bother her at all. But as soon as Yalara opened her mouth, intending in her hearts to angrily send her cousin to hell, Ironhide appeared and called both girls to go with him to the ship's medical bay, where they could tell everything directly to the leaders of both the Autobots and Decepticons. Starscream joined them on the way. It was planned to be a short meeting for a simple exchange of information, and Yalara was supposed to tell what happened to her father.

Part of the Vechikons, led by Hook and Lagnut, were sent to help humans in the city. First, Hook helped provide assistance to the wounded transformers, and then went there. Now the Decepticon Chief Medical Officer was Knockout, and he didn't overly approve of the presence of the former mentor, he has his own assistant - this is Breakdown. Blackout, Blitzwing, Breakaway, and Grinder circled above the city in search of any other suspicious activity. Bumblebee's task was to gather all the other friends of the transformers in one place. Sam offered the garage outside his house as a temporary refuge. His house shook too, but at least it was safe there.

**[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yXUHRg6nhAg&feature=emb_logo) **

The Nemesis's medical bay was slightly larger than the one at the old Decepticon base in the rocks, but just as gloomy and with the addition of more equipment, but overall the similarity was noticeable. Optimus and Megatron were lying on two semi-horizontal medical berth to the right of the entrance, there was no fusion cannon on the Decepticon leader's right servo at the moment. Hoses and wires from machines at the head of both berths were stretched to the transformers' frames, on the left Prowl and Bulkhead were in exactly the same condition, both were in a state of recharging, so they didn't even hear the subsequent conversation. Sideways was placed in a separate compartment. His condition was especially difficult, but medics decided not to voice predictions to other mechs yet. He had a chance, but very tiny one...

"Oh..." Angela managed barely audibly, as soon as she entered, and guiltily clamped her hand over her mouth. Yalara let out a strangled breath.

“Do not fret, young femmes, we are alive,” the Autobot leader, who heard her sigh, winked encouragingly at the girl. Megatron, on the other hand, had a hard time overcoming the awkwardness that humans see him so... helpless. On the way here in the shuttle he again passed out for some time and came online already here in the ship's medical bay. Could not resist asking how it happened, we were in another place a second ago... Knockout looked away worriedly and Ratchet, coming as close as possible, hissed to him: "I'll talk to you later about your experiments."

Yalara's story with Angela's additions made everyone present to think. Apparently the enemy somehow wants to use the local inhabitants for their own purposes. Wonder how many such 'double agents' can there be in the ranks of humans? According to Yalara, some unknown object was found in her father's neck, but the girl couldn't and didn't have time to see it. This means that it is necessary to check all NEST employees on the ship, as well as those on the ground. And this must be done so that no one would guess. Transformers have devices, besides built-in ones, that allow to see through organic life, so this shouldn't be a problem. But when they returned to the question of how the enemy managed to tune in to the leaders' communication frequencies, then Megatron had already put forward his assumption:

"He knows... he knows my comm frequency for a long time... And humans know the signals of both the Autobots and ours..."

"But until now the Fallen was silent, only once he got in touch with you in that strange way, when you returned from the Alpha station," Starscream recalled.

"It is," the leader confirmed gloomily. "But if they have their 'moles' among the US government... and possibly in other countries too... Yalara," Megatron raised himself slightly, "your father was acting strange from the very beginning, or only when you realized that..."

The girl swallowed and quietly replied:

"He just suddenly turned out to be at home. It was the only oddity, except that everyone else... even grandma... had disappeared somewhere. I..." she shook her head, "I don't know, sorry..."

“It's okay, Yalara,” the Autobot leder's SIC tried to console her, “we just needed to understand how natural or unnatural he was behaving. Was it the real Minister of Defense or not... Maybe it's a clone, and not..."

“Ironhide,” Optimus said sternly, watching both girls' reactions.

"Yes, I got carried away, sorry, boss..." he was embarrassed.

"The explosion was so strong..." Angela interrupted uncertainly. "How did you manage to survive?"

"Yes, and that too, by the way?" the seeker added with interest.

"Thanks to Megatron’s new shield,” the Autobot leader turned his head to the Decepticon lord on the berth to his right, “that was a very clever move, brother, you figured it out in time."

"If only I could hold it longer..." he answered in a tired voice, glaring at the ceiling. "I managed to reflect the flows directed precisely at us, but not at the territory around. We were knocked down by the surrounding blast as my shield went off by itself."

"Yeah, you got lucky," Knockout agreed doubtfully, "otherwise everything could be much worse..."

 _'Search the area. Find the Primes' frames.'_ Megatron recalled. Frames. Looks like they didn't take into account his new force shield... and if they did, they didn't calculate the charge. Whatever Ratchet said, Shockwave's invention saved their lives this time.

When the briefing was over, Ratchet asked everyone who didn’t need medical help to leave the infirmary and let his and Knockout's patients rest. The red-and-white Decepticon medic went to a nearby bay to check how Sideways was doing, both SICs and two girls went out into the corridor. Bulkhead and Prowl didn't wake up, so they didn't know what the conversation was about. Ratchet also temporarily left the medical bay to scan all the humans on the Nemesis. Megatron suddenly thought how his friend felt... Once he too went through something similar.

Ironhide escorted Angela and Yalara back to the human restroom and left. He and Starscream needed to establish contact with Cybertron, and then move back to the site of the explosion in the city to check how things were going there.

The TV was still on, the news channel was broadcasting live from the scene of the disaster. Angela was already collapsing and stretched wearily on one of the upper bunks. For some time Yalara sat pensively on the bottom one, lay on her back, turned over on one side, on the other, sat up again and stood up abruptly, hitting her head painfully on the upper bunk.

"Yal, what are you doing?" Angela was surprised.

"Nothing." She strode towards the exit from the bay. Somewhere from here... She just needs to be alone... Yalara herself couldn't explain her actions.

"Where are you going?.." the cousin immediately called anxiously after her.

"I'll be back soon," Yalara said indifferently, not turning around.

"Can I come with you?"

"No..."

And Yalara left. Her first thought was to return to the ship's medical bay to Megatron, somehow climb onto his frame and snuggle against the chest plates to feel again the pleasant warmth emanating from under the armor... Just to make sure he was alive. What a fool I am, the girl mentally scolded herself, if she knew where Megatron was at the moment of her call, she would have rushed to him as fast as she could. And then... he wanted to fly after her, despite his own serious wounds... Perhaps sometimes he can be rude, arrogant, cold and even cruel, but he cares about his friends, Yalara knew that. And if in her presence someone would say something bad about him, the girl wasn't sure that she can react with restraint.

He couldn't recharge, he kept thinking, trying to understand, imagining what could've happened if he didn't have this new energy shield... albeit with such a negative impact on his own systems. It is believed that a Prime can only be defeated by a Prime... But this is when it comes to one-on-one fights. This doesn't mean that a Prime or a Point One Percenter cannot be killed. And the enemy decided to change tactics.

Sideways. Megatron turned his helm towards the door from which Knockout had just emerged. He quickly talked about something with the Autobot colleague, and the leader of the Decepticons noticed a very thoughtful expression on that one's faceplate, standing half-turned towards him. The Medic Autobot recently returned, reporting that there were no extraneous sensors on humans on board the warship.

"How is he doing?" Megatron asked the passing Knockout slightly raised himself on the berth.

"Ah, my liege..." The cherry red medic flinched. "Why aren't you recharging? You need rest after..."

"You heard my question, Knockout," the leader of the Decepticons's optics narrowed unkindly, "speak as it is."

"He..." the red and white Aston Martin came closer to the berth, "I will not lie to you, my liege, his condition is critical." For a moment, he averted his gaze and looked at the leader again with all seriousness: “The next few hours will be decisive."

"Are you saying Sideways might not survive?"" Asked the awakened Optimus Prime on the left.

"Let's not guess yet," Ratchet also approached the leaders. “You both need to focus on your own recovery. The enemy doesn't sleep, and..." he sighed heavily and reluctantly finished: "Without you both we can hardly fight back properly."

They looked at each other. So far there have been no urgent messages from NEST or the SICs, who should have already contacted Cybertron and reported what had happened. Strike and hide again... Or not? Now they are trying to force the locals to work for them, to deprive the Cybertronians of support. Yalara... I wonder if, Megatron suddenly thought, her family suffered because both of the girl's parents are members of the government, or... is this a move against me personally? Does the Fallen know about her? Probably the best thing would be if Yalara didn't interfere, she and her sister should leave the Nemesis and hide in a safer place... but where? None of the human friends are safe around them right now.

"How long will it take?" Megatron raised his arms, hinting at support systems.

"Well..." Knockout drawled thoughtfully, "how can I tell you..." He went to one of the consoles and checked the readings of the monitors. "The level of energy supply is gradually increasing... At this stage sixty-two percent of the norm. Healing nanites speed up regeneration by about seventeen and... thirty-five tenths... On average, another three to four hours, and additional support systems can be disconnected. These two," a swing of a servo towards Bulkhead and Prowl, "will have to stay here longer. But all the same, in the coming days, we wouldn't advice any of you to transform or participate in battles..." He ran his right servo with sharp digits on the left and added doubtfully: "Which is unlikely." Then he pointed at the leader more decisively: "Your new shield, my liege, it is better not to use it at all until Shockwave has figured out how to make it more... stable."

"But...'' Megatron was about to argue, but Ratchet interrupted him:

"Knockout is right, Meteor. This shield is very powerful of course... But such a drop in energy almost sent even you into stasis... Although it saved your entire group... So it's too early to talk about successful tests."

The Decepticon didn't know what to say. He saved them - good, but how this affected him at the same time... And if Megatron didn't do this, the enemy would have already received their lifeless frames.

"Now,” Ratchet continued, “we’ll have to put both of you through a forced recharge so that by tomorrow both of you could at least move on your own. Ah!" He gestured to nip an unvoiced objection from the Decepticon leader. “I know what you want to say, and no, no objections."

"Wait!" the Decepticon leader stopped him. He wasn't going to argue, the exhausted systems already required recharging, but a sudden anxiety pricked his spark. Maybe it's just contrived, but just in case... "Then before... Before that I... I need to check something. Personally. Can you disconnect all this for a while?"

"Are you crazy?!" Ratchet asked, stunned, and turned to recharging Bulkhead and Prowl, but they didn't move. Knockout fearfully pulled his helm into his shoulders. Wish he would be as brave as the Autobot medic in conversations with Megatron...

"Megatronus..." Optimus tried to intervene.

"Ratchet!" the Decepticon leader raised his voice. He could have ripped off all the wires on his own, but firstly, the weakness was still making itself felt, and secondly, the mind didn't leave his processor.

"Do you want to recover faster?"

"I do,” Megatron replied honestly, “but I have to make sure of something..."

"Nothing will happen to your girl," the Autobot doctor immediately guessed, "there is no danger here."

"What girl?" Megatron tried to feign misunderstanding, but Ratchet gave him a sly smile.

"Oh, Meteor, don't give me that. Leave your tales for those who don't know you so well. On the other hand, though, it's nice to know that the word 'friend' hasn't lost its meaning for you." Under the flashing angry eyes of the Decepticon, he stopped short and backed down: "That is, in the sense... Sorry, I said something wrong. It turned out badly."

"Her father was hurt," Megatron was offended by the medic's statement, but the leader of the Decepticons decided not to start a useless argument and go from the other side, "attacked her and her cousin. Do you know how it feels? When those who are dear to you turn against you... no matter what was the reason." Megatron felt uncomfortable under the gaze of the three mechs. Don't they consider him too 'soft' now because of her? If this hadn't happened to Yalara, he wouldn't have been eager to see her. Therefore, it remains only to dissolve servos and explain: "You can consider this a projection onto oneself... in a sense."

Oddly enough, they got it. Especially Ratchet and Optimus. They probably guessed the reason for Megatron's anxiety: maybe Yalara is experiencing the same thing now as he was when the Fallen took him from Cybertron. He wants to support her because he understands how she feels.

"Why not contact someone?" Optimus suggested not very confidently. "Your comm doesn't seem to be damaged..."

"I know, but it's better if I check everything personally..."

"Megatron - no." Ratchet's voice was stern as ever. "Not in your current state..."

"Please!" he exclaimed, thereby forcing both medics and Optimus to freeze, he himself also froze from surprise. “I want to personally make sure that Yalara doesn't do anything rash." The Decepticon's voice was clearly pleading. “Please, Hatchet..."

The red and white Autobot medic shuddered. This old nickname, which the leader of the Decepticons, while still being a sparkling, called the court physician, no longer irritated, rather the opposite: it caused some warm feelings, especially in comparison of the current Megatron, a mighty warrior and scientist, and a very innocent inquisitive kid who was developing so rapidly surprising everyone around. He worries about a human friend and is not in vain. She is just as emotional, she takes everything just as close to her heart... She also needs support now, and... Perhaps Megatron is the only one who could do this, with whom she could and would want to talk now. She needs him... and he needs medical help... But if now Megatron is denied his desperate request, forcibly put into a forced recharge so that his systems would quicker return to normal... The Decepticon may never forgive this.

"Fifteen minutes maximum,” Ratchet surrendered, “and then get right back here, alright?"

"Of course,” the Decepticon leader agreed. Either that, or he will not be released from here in the near future, he will have to follow to the conditions of the Autobot medic. Ratchet carefully disconnected the support systems from Megatron, Knockout scanned his frame with a hand-held scanner and helped him off the berth. The Decepticon leader took a hesitant step and, realizing that the room was not going to rotate in front of his optics, nodded affirmatively to the red and white Autobot. Then he slowly left the bay on his own.

“Fifteen minutes, Megatronus!" Ratchet reminded him in the back, just in case.

"Yeah, yeah... I tick on my chronometer."

"Me too,” Ratchet put servos on his belt with a displeased look.

And Megatron left. As soon as the doors closed behind him, Knockout too put his servos on his belt with a displeased look.

"Megatronus doesn't change.” Optimus sat up on the berth and shook his helm.

"That's for sure,” the medic Autobot confirmed displeased, checking the data on his commander's support systems. "Someday he will give me a spark attack, for real."

**[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode - till time 2:55](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jQqZMTwc9q8&feature=emb_logo) **

For a while Yalara seemed to wander around the ship in a trance, there were no thoughts in her head, her eyes were sticking together, her body demanded to rest, but the nervous tension didn't allow Yalara to even think about sleep. How can she when this... when such...

Thinking, the girl didn't even immediately realize that two Vechicons were approaching her, and she woke up only when almost fell under the pede of one of them. The robot with a metallic rattling voice made a remark to her and together with his friend continued on their way.

"Sorry," Yalara muttered and followed further in the opposite direction from them. The girl didn't know where to go, where to put herself... She wanted to be with Megatron, but her presence there would be completely unnecessary now.

She walked past an open compartment where people from NEST were doing something, turned several times along the corridors and woke up only when she reached the bridge. Hearing serious voices, Yalara quickly pressed herself against the wall and carefully looked out. On the bridge was a team of operators, and the SICs of their leaders. Starscream and Ironhide were in talks with two Mechs on a holographic screen. One of them was Ultra Magnus, Yalara remembered him, and the other - purple armor, a lamp like helm, in it a single red eyepiece, antennas on the sides... Shockwave. Knockout told her about him. Member of the former and now the new Senate.

"How did it happen?!" Ultra Magnus was terrified, probably just now heard the news. "What do the medics say, will they be alright??"

"We believe so,” Ironhide answered him. "Megatron managed to activate his new power shield in time, and that saved them."

"Praise to Primus…” the Cybertron army commander breathed softly.

"This is good news,” Shockwave supported in an unusually unemotional voice that made the girl shudder, “it looks like my invention works. I'll have to ask Lord Megatron himself when he gets better. But what happened..."

Yalara listened no further. She already knows all this. Get away... Get away from everyone so that no one will bother her. The girl made her way to the elevator and entered the cabin along with some Eradicon. She was very surprised when realized where she was, but the 'fellow traveler' didn't pay attention to the human's presence of at all - they had a built-in recognition system 'friend or foe'. The massive doors slid open and Yalara with the drone emerged from the cabin. The girl wandered on, looking for a place where she could retire. So she suddenly got to the exit to the observation deck. When the next doors themselves opened in front of her, letting outside, Yalara cautiously went out and sighed with relief. Alone... Finally alone.

The Nemesis flies at the usual height above the surface of the planet, the sky is dark and clear, not cold so far, on the horizon something shines, a big city perhaps... Which one, Yalara didn't even think about. This distant glow unwittingly reminded her of the recent fire, the destroyed Autobot base and part of Mission City.

A new attack... The girl shrugged her shoulders chilly: now the aliens are hitting them directly. Yalara couldn't even think that this could happen. Her dad is captured by aliens, it is not known what happened to her mom, grandma and everyone else who worked in their house. And now her best friend... her alien brother... is in a bad condition. And last evening she and the others watched with admiration the flight of six jets... three of which especially distinguished themselves... And watching Megatron, Yalara realized that her dream was to fly.

"God, why..." the girl threw back her head to the sky, no longer holding back her tears. Why is this happening, she continued mentally, tears poured down her cheeks against her will, only it seems that life is getting better, and a new strike follows. As if we haven't had enough. "Why?!" She shouted into the dark sky, but there was no answer either around or from above. "How long will this last ?! Why are you doing this to us?!!!"

She collapsed to her knees, bumping painfully against the metal, but didn't even pay attention to it. Yalara sobbed for other reasons, shaking, but not from the cold. Throwing her arms around herself, the girl gasped from tears of powerlessness, from frustration, from mental pain... She felt so worthless... Only recently, when she and Megatron spent the night in that old hangar, Yalara convinced him that together they would overcome everything , was sure of it. And now... her closest ones: dad, Megatron, perhaps even grandmother suffered. And she, Yalara, cannot help any of them.

"For what...? How much more..." she breathed out almost with her lips, but was no longer sure that she wanted to get an answer. She was too tired and didn't want anything anymore.

Where his friend went, Megatron had no idea. First of all checked the bay where the girls were placed after providing medical assistance, but found only Angela sleeping there, Yalara was not nearby. He didn't want to go to the bridge and look through the cameras, why would he need extra attention. Megatron's thoughts switched to Ravage: the agile cybercat just like his senior partner Soundwave sees and hears everything, he knows what is happening on the ship, often loves to spy on others.

 _'Ravage?'_ Megatron called, tuning into the four-legged mech's communication frequency.

 _'Megatron?'_ there was a surprised voice in the comm. _'I thought you are in a deep recharge right now... What happened?'_

 _'Nothing special, just...'_ He paused for a second, thinking about how to phrase it. This cat can be quite persistent. _'Tell me, have you seen where a certain human can be? It's a girl, age of seventeen Earth years, height about sixty-seven centimeters, big green eyes, long dark blue hair... You've seen her here before. '_

 _'Your human friend?'_ he said casually. _'I can be offended, you know...'_

_'Ravage!'_

_'Okay, okay. Outer observation deck № 7, I saw how she went out there, and then I don’t know. Didn’t follow her, didn’t think that it was necessary...'_

_'It wasn't. So, observation 7? Understood, thanks.'_

_'And what happen…?'_ the metal cat just wanted to clarify, but Megatron had already shut down communications.

So, external observation desks... Despite the unpleasant painful sensations in the frame, he sharply headed towards the nearest elevator, slag, Yalara, I hope you are not going to do anything stupid... Megatron accelerated his pace so much that at the elevator itself he almost bumped into the one who came out from the cabin, the above mentioned cybercat.

"Meow! Watch it!" Ravage backed away and flattened his ears. "You almost hit me..."

“Sorry…” Megatron shook his helm. “I just… I… was thinking." He didn't want to tell his comrade the reason for his haste.

"Are you sure you should be wandering around the ship in this state now? Where do our medics look... You look lousy, friend." Ravage sat down and put forward his front paws in a conciliatory manner: "No offense."

"You might think that you are our standard of beauty," Megatron immediately responded and, going around the four-legged mech, entered the elevator to get to the deck, from which he can go to the desired observation deck. Before the doors closed, a displeased clang and an offended meow could be heard behind him:

"Now that was insulting, hey!" But, since Megatron didn't even deign to turn around, the cybercat snorted and, waving his spiked tail, slowly stomped away. "Whatever! Do what you want... big deal..."

Megatron ignored this. Now his physical and emotional state was not appropriate for joking or stinging. Ravage is a good friend, he won't sulk for a long time, now Yalara needs Megatron more. Outdoor Observation Deck № 7... I hope she's not going to... do what I think...

**[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1MnPq2Xb9LA&feature=emb_logo) **

On the way already on the desired deck, he met several more Decepticons and Autobots. Everyone also inquired about Megatron's well-being, he just dismissed that everything was fine, he didn't linger with them for long. And when, finally, he got to the right place, walked through the opened doors leading to the observation deck, in the light of the outer ship's lanterns he saw her... Alone his friend sat on her knees and, apparently, was quietly crying, hugging herself with her arms. She heard that someone was coming, but didn't react anyway, she just continued to sit with her head bowed, trembling slightly from cold and emotional stress.

Megatron stopped, looking at how the wind flutters the long loose hair of his human friend, how she, apparently, brought her palms to her mouth and breathed on them... Megatron felt better: since Yalara sits like this, although being completely depressed, she is not going to do stupid things he had time to imagine while looking for her. He thought: all words of consolation will now be useless, so the leader of the Decepticons decided to do otherwise.

"Forget, don't think about anything," Megatron spoke up, being already very close, "fly into space to the unknown worlds, new mysteries and secrets are awaiting, and stories that have not been even told. Find out where all begins and comes from, discover something great and old. The Universe is bigger that we're thinking, explorers only must be brave and bold."

His friend, who sharply turned to the voice, as soon as the transformer began to speak, was still sitting on her knees, but already half-turned to Megatron. Yalara couldn't believe that he was really standing next to her. She heard the approach of a mech, but logically didn't think it was him: he had just been in the medbay, laying on the medical berth, support systems were connected to his frame... And now he is here? How? Why?

But Megatron took her reaction in his own way:

"Not too beautiful, as I would like... Just impromptu." He spread servos to the sides, Yalara looked at him with round surprised eyes. The girl didn't even know what struck her more: the very appearance of Megatron, or what he had just said.

"On the contrary, it's very beautiful,” she managed, standing up. "Optimus was right, you have talent." She suddenly shuddered, realizing that she got lost in thoughts for a moment, and tried to give her voice more indignation: "Why are you here? Black Whirlwind, you weren't allowed to get up!"

"Well, here it goes..." the Decepticon put the manipulators on his belt and shook his head. Yalara suddenly realized that she no longer felt cold, apparently Megatron again used his energy field, so that she was warmer.

"What goes where?" Yalara started. "You must return to the medical bay now! It's not... you..."

"And here I thought I was the captain of this ship.” Megatron crossed his servos over his chest. Deciding that the best defense would be an attack, he put on a stern look in response: "Maybe you'd better explain to me what you are doing here alone? If anything, you shouldn't have come out here, the space is too open, and we are flying high."

"I..." she knew that Megatron was right, "I just... I..." She sighed heavily and turned away, putting her hands on her waist: "I wanted to visit you, but... then I would at least have prevented others from resting."

His faceplate remained impenetrable, but Yalara was still looking the other way. He knows the reason, understands how his friend feels. Once he experienced the same...

"I'm sorry this happened to your father..."

Yalara nodded several times in gratitude, then sobbed aloud.

"I don’t even know what happened to him, Black Whirlwind… Was it my real dad, or his clone… or whatever…” she rubbed her tear-stained face, “when we ran, Angie wounded him in the arm with a glass shard…” New tears flowed from reddened eyes. “He… he wanted to kill us, Megatronus! He wanted to kill me!"

These words pierced his spark like an energy beam. Once Optimus, or rather the one who passed himself off as Optimus, tried to take his life... You have never been my brother! A betrayed person can only be truly understood by one who has been betrayed in the same way. Whether it was Yalara's father or not... They will have to find it out somehow. But all the words of support will be useless at this point, so Megatron simply knelt down and held out both servos to her:

"Come to me?"

Yalara climbed into his palm, and the transformer moved her onto his right shoulder. At dawn, when the full scale of the destruction will be clear, it will be necessary to return to the destroyed Autobot base, there may be some pieces of equipment from which data can still be extracted... Prowl then recorded the approach of an UFO. Maybe the human military and NEST employees will be able to find something... At least there should be something. Megatron will personally take part in the search, and no matter what the medics say... This is a personal matter.

"What are we going to do?" Yalara finally asked after a brief silence.

"I don’t know yet…” came a thoughtful answer.

The girl jerked as if she had been injected at the same time into all painful places at once.

"You don't know yet?.." she clarified hoarsely with a stunned look. The answer was a look full of cold seriousness:

"Yes, I don’t know _**yet**_ ,” he emphasized in his voice the word 'yet' and immediately, not very confidently, hastened to assure: “But we will think of something. I give you my word."

Yalara didn't know how to react. The girl was insulting, annoying, angry. She thought that Megatron would be able to solve this problem in a second, he is a super-duper alien, special even among his own kind... But things happen when, even if you are a super being, you will have to try to find the right solution, make the appropriate choice and not be mistaken. She herself certainly doesn't know how to be in this situatuion.

**[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ACI7rCAC2HM&feature=emb_logo) **

"Do you often face this... when the situation seems... hopeless?" She asked uncertainly, clasping her palms.

"Very often,” he responded, somehow especially quietly. Who else would Megatron confess to? He doubts himself all the time, and constant subversives from his SIC don't add confidence. But the leader must be strong, not let his followers doubt in anything... Such was Harbinger, and Megatron wanted to become the same. "You know, I... ahem... I found my old electronic data log... where I recorded what happened to us during space travels, my observations, thoughts, places and dates of events..."

"Like the captain's log?" the girl asked with a smile.

"Sort of,” he said, taking the hint.

"A-and?.."

"And when I started reading, I didn't immediately believe that these were my own notes. Something I already remember, but there are also such things... about the same Autobots, for example... Starscream, Dreadwing or Knockout remember this very well. I only regret that I didn't have these notes with me when..." his face suddenly became sad: "Well, during the peace negotiations with them."

Yalara held her breath. Megatron never told what happened there at the meetings, she remembered that he was absent for days, and then suddenly announced that it was time for them to go home. After that, somehow she didn't even think to ask...

"And what was there?.." she wondered almost in a whisper.

"Well ... Let's just say they tried... to set conditions." Megatron suddenly put the girl back on the platform and straightened up. Unpleasant memories, a sharp desire to move away... By the expression on the transformer's face one could immediately guess how difficult it is for him to find civilized words. "They even tried to accuse our faction of 'crimes against the species'. Megatron couldn't resist a malicious laugh. "They wanted me to make a public apology to the Autobots... And were very surprised when I said that they should also apologize to my people..." He chuckled: "There was so much indignation!"

"Why? It's only fair!" Yalara immediately objected. It seems that the feelings that tormented her before, retreated for a while. "You apologize to them, they apologize to you. Why resent something? 'Crimes against the species'..." The girl gasped indignantly and threw up her hands, "wow the wording!" She felt insulted to the core, as if all this concerned her personally. Remembered how not so long ago at school she couldn't resist putting a trash can on Tiffany's head in response to the set footboard, and then Yalara herself was reprimanded. Who started? If only Tiffany left Yalara alone, nothing would happen. In Megatron's case everything is much larger, and, nevertheless, they somehow were able to come to an agreement... Clenching her fists and taking several deep breaths with closed eyes, Yalara, nevertheless, decided to ask: "And how did you manage to negotiate?"

“One guess,” Megatron chuckled and placed his right servo on his chest.

"The Matrix?" the girl immediately realized. The transformer nodded. 

"At least for that I… can be grateful for once,” he reluctantly admitted. “Otherwise, everything for us could be...” Megatron suddenly cut off the phrase. He didn't want to tell his friend everything right now, he wasn't ready, didn't consider it necessary. Maybe later... when all this will not put such pressure on him. "After that yes, Optimus and I appealed to our troops to lay down their arms... And then we," he pointed with his open right palm in Yalara's direction, "with joint efforts, restored the Allspark."

"Yes, it was cool..." the girl smiled, remembering those events, and yet in Megatron's words there was not a voiced 'but'. She wasn't at the negotiations, didn't even imagine what could have happened there, and now, having caught some hints, the girl felt somehow unpleasant.

"I realized that my actions were wrong, but not my decisions. The only..." Megatron could not resist and grunted in order to highlight the next word: "problem... is by what means."

"How so?"

"I mean, if I knew how it would all end,” he spread servos to the sides, “I would try to find a workaround. But I wouldn't back down. Wouldn't let us be destroyed."

Yalara tried to build a parallel with the wars that humanity had gone through. There were many of them, the reasons were different, many local battles and two World Wars, some predict that if the Third happens, it will destroy the entire human civilization and, possibly, even the planet itself. Alien invasions, of course, were not taken into account. Cybertronians have been fighting for thousands of Earth years... Conflicts are inevitable, they are needed to find an optimal solution, but it is not always possible to compromise, and when time is lost, happens... this.

"They talk about the Decepticon cruelty..." He grinned through pain: "But refuse to admit that through their fault representatives of our species died no less... and they miss our good deeds. That's why I hate them: for not wanting to see the whole picture. It would mean to..."

"… admit their own mistakes,” the girl finished for him. There was no questioning intonation in her voice. Megatron froze again in amazement. She understands everything, this little human creature, as always, understands what he feels... Understands and empathizes.

"Yes..." the transformer quietly squeezed out and looked in front of him again. He tried to think, but all thought processes seemed to have stopped, Megatron saw in front only the sky and the ground below, the horizon, the lights of settlements and rare moving points - human cars. He felt hard, as if had returned to those times again... And although it would seem that this stage has already been passed, the consequences are still tormenting... This is what will press on me all my life. I wonder what they feel? Is this their way of putting all the blame on us and making themselves look better?

"Cowards."

"What?.." he asked, stunned, distracted from his thoughts.

"Cowards,” Yalara repeated with pressure, and kicked the air. Now, suddenly, she fully realized why the Decepticons are still emotionally hostile to the Red Sign transformers. It's not just about the war, it's about... the current attitude. Megatron has every right to be angry, even if Optimus wants everything to be the same as before. His servos, like those of the members of his entire group, are also all covered with Decepticon energon.

“Yes…” Megatron nodded briefly several times, “cowards." For some reason he wanted to laugh ironically. There was no reason for real fun at all. “After Toganor,” the Decepticon leader put servos on his belt and threw his helm back to the sky, building a chain of already partially recovered memory files in his prosessor, “they decided that we are a threat that must be completely eliminated. Suppressed, destroyed and be forgotten!" He slammed his right fist against his left palm with a clang, making Yalara yelp and jump back, but he ignored it. "The original reasons were no longer important, it was the question of the very survival of the Decepticons... and revenge." His optics blazed furiously, and in the next second the anger on his faceplate was replaced by fatigue: "Everything we fought for before has become not so important."

"Why?" The girl asked cautiously. "What was the reason for the war in your understanding... from the very beginning?"

Her friend froze. Nobody asked him that question. Everyone seemed to know everything, at least the representatives of their race. Agreeing and disagreeing, social injustice and the ability to empathize... Megatron saw things that many couldn't even imagine in nightmares. No one was created for cruelty, but sometimes the circumstances are such when you have to make a choice: either you attack or you will be attacked.

"Justice." He shrugged his huge shoulders. "Whatever Fallen's true motives were, he showed me all the imperfections of the Cybertronian system, how they treated ... our species. And to the lower classes. Most of the former Senate didn't want to notice this... It turns out that I didn't know alot about the politics of Titanus Prime and his predecessors: Nominus and Sentinel..."

"Sentinel?..” Yalara arched her eyebrows in surprise. "You mean that Sentinel Prime who came to Earth with Ultra Magnus?"

"No," Megatron shook his helm with a slight grin, "I mean Sentinel Prime - the ruler of Cybertron... And the one you saw is..." he casually waved his right servo and put it differently: "He was named after that ruler, that's all."

"A-ah..." his friend stretched understandingly, still being all the attention.

"In general, the situation was heating up, sooner or later an explosion would follow, and I..." Megatron winced, "not knowing everything, I would probably also be entirely on the Autobots side, thinking that they are right..."

"But you didn't start all this, did you? If the conflict has been brewing for a long time, and no one tried to extinguish it... such an outcome is quite logical, no matter how lousy it sounds. You had no choice..."

"Had," Megatron lowered his helm, "I could not to resist, not to fight, I could just let the enemy finish off me and my comrades... This was my choice." The leader of the Decepticons decided not to voice his own thought that he shouldn't have survived at all after that attack and only closed his optics, clenching his fists with force.

"That's not true!" his friend immediately objected, cutting through the air with her hands. "Black Whirlwind, the choice between death and the struggle for life is not a choice! Moreover, others depended on you..."

Many Autobots would have immediately replied that this is the most acceptable option for an enemy, he almost declared, but restrained himself. Yalara is not to blame for what happened to me, she is already trying to support me in every possible way, even though her family was directly hit. And all because of me... I had to think a few moves ahead, perhaps I would have prevented it...

"You know, I once told Optimus,” Yalara broke the silence again, “that the war is being fought on both sides. And that their faction acted no less brutally... so it's stupid to blame only Decepticons for everything." She pulled the purple locket from under her clothes and turned it over in her hands. "He looked at me then as if I was his personal enemy... and didn't even think of anything better that to end the conversation."

"A typical case,” Megatron couldn't resist, smiling at the picture thrown by his imagination. The leader of the Decepticons involuntarily felt pride in his friend: she wasn't afraid of the formidable 'fair' Prime and stood up for the Purple Sign clan. She definitely deserves to be in their ranks, even if in fact it is only a small organic creature that has nothing to do with Cybertron. "Wish I could see it."

"It just pissed me off back then,'' Yalara continued emotionaly, as if she had just experienced that moment again, "I hate it when people try to make someone blame for all the sins of mankind..." She sighed heavily: “Maybe it's just a self projection, you know... I have always been a victim, a whipping girl, unable to fight back..." Her clear green eyes again met the Decepticon's ruby optics: "Until I met you. You taught me how not to stand up for muself."

"If so, then at least there is some benefit from me..." Megatron muttered, unable to restrain himself. However, he was pleased to hear this. The transformer sighed and rubbed his faceplate with his digits, he felt tired, he had to go back to the medical bay, but... He really wanted to stay a bit longer with the one who understands... Initially, he didn't consider himself a victim, but from injustice towards others all his systems seemed to be heating up, and the protoform under the outer armor began to itch.

"Are you alright?" Yalara suddenly became wary and approached the transformer two steps. “Black Whirlwind... Megatron?!"

"Yes-yes... everything is fine. Don't worry." The leader of the Dsepticons forced a smile, hoping to remove the outward signs of ailment from his face. She calls him by name again... apparently seriously worried.

"Are you sure?" the girl didn't believe. "Maybe it's time to return to the medbay before no one started looking for us? You need to rest..."

"Don't turn into Ratchet!" The transformer sternly raised his voice and turned his back to her. "Everything is fine." He gave up and, again turning to face his friend, spread the manipulators: "Well, for real."

"And still, it seems to me, we are delayed. If I can see what state you are in, then it won't be possible to hide it from others."

Megatron shuddered. Once he had already heard similar from Professor Sumdac, and then the situation was even worse. And if Yalara noticed, does it mean I really look so bad? Maybe it's indeed worth going back before the worried medics themselves start looking for us? Yalara should get some sleep too. Checking the internal chronometer, he suddenly realized that they really spent more time here than Ratchet allowed him, now Megatron won't be able to avoid unpleasant conversations, and if so, then at least let it be quiet for some more, he has to tune in morally...

"Let's stay here for a couple more minutes and go, okay?” he offered calmly.

"Well... okay..." she agreed hesitantly. Fears for her friend outweighed the desire to disturb their privacy, if he falls unconscious, she would simply not physically be able to drag him to the medical bay.

**[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8-yO0z8FvJo&feature=emb_logo) **

The Nemesis still glided high above the ground, her movement could be felt only in changing landscapes far below, an invisible force field around prevents the penetration of strong winds, reducing them to a weak breeze. Now the ship is already over the ocean... The same darkness overhead and under the ship, only white clouds glide past. It's already night, only two or three hours until dawn... And what next? How to be? Okay, tomorrow the medics will release them from their supervision, otherwise... Megatron vaguely imagined how he and Optimus could coordinate further actions from the medical bay. There is little hope for Starscream, maybe now he will not try to betray his commander, more than a dozen vorns will pass before Megatron begins to trust him as he once did before the war. If he can at all... What to do now, he had no idea, all internal systems from physical damage and emotional overload begged for recharging ... Right now. And tomorrow he can think.

Suddenly friend's voice reached his audiosensors, she sang something softly under her breath, some unfamiliar tune. Megatron shook his helm, regaining consciousness, and listened more closely. Clasping her palms in prayer, the blue-haired girl looked in front of her and continued to sing quietly without words, not paying attention...

"What song is it?"the transformer asked curiously unable to resist.

"Hmm?" Yalara shuddered and embarrassedly ran her hands over her head, she didn't even think that she was humming in her voice. "Well, an old one... sorry."

"A beautiful motive. Didn't know you were singing."

"And I didn’t know that you were composing poetry," the girl didn't hesitate to answer.

They exchanged embarrassed smiles.

"Want me to tell you a secret?" Yalara suddenly asked, deciding that maybe now is just the right moment. Who knows what will happen next, and when they will again have the opportunity to be alone. And Yalara wants to tell Megatron, he should understand. “Just don't laugh, okay?"

"Why should I laugh and why?" bewilderment distorted Megatron's faceplate.

"Well, just... When I told dad before..." Yalara swallowed and, shaking her head, exhaled noisily: "Last evening, when I watched your flight... with Starscream and Soundwave... Well, you get it..." He nodded interestedly. "Then I suddenly realized that I want to be a pilot... To fly among the clouds as freely as... as you." The girl wanted to say 'like a bird' at first, but comparing Megatron with a feathered creature was somehow too wrong. "Yes, I dream of flying, I want to become a pilot in the future."

"A pilot?" He raised his eyebrows and tilted his helm to the left in surprise. The girl nodded, with all her looks letting the Decepticon understand the seriousness of her statement. She had already imagined for a second how Megatron would laugh, taking it for a joke, especially when a slight smile appeared on his faceplate, but the transformer was not at all going to make fun of her: "I think, it's a wonderful idea..." he said quietly and looked into sky.

"Really?" She asked with a sinking heart.

"Yes,” Megatron nodded, looking at the girl again. "Do you remember our victory in the air competitions? And how you told me about them before." Yalara nodded. "Despite the fact that I back then... went too far with the bends, you continued to fly with me, never said that you wanted to stop."

"I love flying with you," Yalara answered quite sincerely, "even though you, forgive me for being straightforward, cross the line in the air."

"Guilty as charged,” he chuckled, “sometimes it happens."

"Constantly,” Yalara corrected, shaking him with her right index finger.

"Don't ruin the moment!" Megatron was deliberately offended. "I wanted to say that I don't see anything wrong with this idea. Quite the opposite."

"Seriously?" Revived for a moment, Yalara sniffed: "And dad... or his copy, who he was... he began to say me that this is not for girls, well and all that. About overloads there and the like. As if I don't know that."

Your... dad... is right... in a sense..." Megatron began and at the sight of Yalara's distorted face explained: "Compared to us your human bodies are much more vulnerable, and it would be foolish to deny the obvious... But, if I understand correctly, in this matter humans do not have clear distinctions between men and women, and anyone, if their body and skills allow, can fly. There are female astronauts too."

"Those who have passed the tough selection," Yalara nodded in agreement, tucking her hair behind her ears, "space doesn't spare anyone, so the requirements for everyone are the same."

"As is the case with pilots." Megatron said. “But if you don’t try, you won’t know if it’s yours or not." He lowered his helm, struggling with himself for a while, and then issued: "Your father didn't just disapprove of your decision - even being under the influence of our enemies he worries about you, and so do I. But after everything we've been through together, I see potential in you... and think you should try." He raised his right thumb up: "Know this, I support and believe in you, Yal."

"Really?.." Yalara's face lit up. That's all she needed. Megatron's approval... She couldn't have dreamed more.

"Yes," the leader of the Decepticons nodded with a smile and suddenly gave out: "You remind me of Ultra Magnus."

"Do I? How?" she was sincerely surprised, still not believing her happiness, as if she had already been promoted to the pilot. In response, a good-natured grin:

"Just... I'll tell you later. For now, I can hint that he became the Ultra Magnus for a reason. He earned his title."

"Ah... Wait!" Yalara threw up her hands and shook her head, not understanding anything. "THE Ultra Magnus? It's a title?" Struck by an amazing discovery the girl suddenly felt terribly stupid: "I thought it was his name..."

Megatron couldn't resist and laughed kindly, something in his chest hurt, and the Decepticon leader involuntarily shuddered and dropped to one knee, pressing both servos to his chestplates.

"Black Whirlwind?!" Yalara fearfully leaned towards him, having already forgotten about what they just talked about. Megatron waved his right servo reassuringly.

"It's okay." Covering his optics, he waited a few seconds for the pain to pass, and already calmly explained, all remaining on one knee: "His real name is Minimus Ambus, and yes, Ultra Magnus is a position created by Chief Justice Tyrest," Megatron threatened the girl with a digitr: "Whose name is in fact - Solomus, a very respected Cybertronian of his time. By the way, Optimus's full name is Optimus Orion Pax Prime. For a long time the creators couldn't decide what to namel the first-born sparkling. Everything turned out to be easier with me."

"Wow..." Yalara thoughtfully scratched the top of her head, feeling that she was completely confused. The further, the more interesting... How many things she still doesn't know about Cybertronians... About their social structure, about how they live, about their history and technologies... She thought about it. Reminds him of Ultra Magnus? This mighty Autobot, the head of the Cybertron's troops and the very embodiment of justice? At least, he left such an impression of himself when Yalara saw him... In what way, she wondered. Why doesn't he want to talk now? But whatever it was, the girl was pleased, she didn't think that she could be compared with such a respected... such a respected person.

"Yal?"

"Hmm..."

"Can you sing something more?" Megatron suddenly asked, standing up again. "Only with words."

"Umm? Well..." she bit her lip and, putting her hands behind her back, uncertainly moved her right leg, "I don't sing very well actually..."

"Well, come on, sing," he insistently repeated with a certain playful intonation in his voice, "I want to listen. I really do."

"Okay..." she gave up, cleared her throat and, taking a deep breath three times, began to sing.

**[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vyn8gAYtNu4&feature=emb_logo) **

The song was slow, lyrical, beautiful, with strong voice drops: lower modulations for the verses and higher ones for the chorus. Yalara sang slowly, diligently drawing out each sound as intended by the original performance. She sang, looking at Megatron, addressing him with every word, every sound. Listening to her, the leader of the Decepticons suddenly felt inner calm, as if the ship carried him away from all hardships and adversities, no one and nothing could reach him now. Even the pain in his frame seemed to be temporarily dulled... Megatron was thinking about his home planet, Cybertron without war... Could this have been avoided? The Fallen showed him what the ruler and the senate were hiding. But no, Megatron now didn't want to plunge into all the horrors of social injustice again. Think only of good, bad thoughts away. Home, creators, brother, other family members and friends, teachers... and others he knew. Even Fallen, his back then secret teacher... Many are already gone... If I could turn back time... I would have done a lot differently.

Yalara continued to sing to Megatron, not even thinking that he was not the only one who hears her. All this time their conversation was recorded by the agile cybercat Ravage. On the bridge Soundwave spotted the leader and his friend on cameras, and together with Dreadwing and Starscream, at the latter's initiative, they also listened to the whole conversation. Ratchet, who had left others in the care of Knockout, went to look for the missing Decepticon leader just in case, as the cherry red doctor was still afraid of his leader. It was just at this time that he stepped onto the outer observation deck. Somehow, Yalara's song was heard by Sideways, who was on the verge of consciousness in the separated section of medical bay, whose spark was gradually extinguished...

**Soundtracks (with chapter episodes):**

1) The Matrix Reloaded OST - Main Title; (Starscream and the girls arrive on the ship)

2) Mass Effect 3 OST - Uploading the Code; (helping the victims; a TV report)

3) Mass Effect 3 OST - Hospital Ambient; (conversation in the medical bay)

4) Salyut-7 OST - Come Back! (Yalara goes to the observation deck of the ship)

5) Mass Effect Andromeda OST - Meridian Ambience; (Megatron comes out to Yalara)

6) Mustafa Avşaroğlu - When the Last Hope Runs Out; (Megatron and Yalara speak about the war)

7) Limbo OST - Machine Gun Tranquility; (Yalara confesses to Megatron that she wants to fly)

8) Eurielle - Carry Me (Yalara's song)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	39. Part 2. Chapter 20. Amica Endura.

**[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=naawUcpcy7w) **

He monitored what was happening with the help of small spy robots that floated in the air nearby and broadcasted everything directly to the command center. Massive destructions, many died among the earthlings... and both Primes with their henchmen survived. Unicron damn them, persistent slaggers, maybe legends really don't lie... Or perhaps it's something else...

Drones also recorded the moment of their battle with the search party, which was supposed to deliver them both Primes functioning or disabled. Again that strange shield Megatron activated. Need to learn more about this. Maybe their new moles in the human power structures will be able to figure out something... The leader needs results, they all do.

The holographic terminal has emitted an incoming call alert. Damn, the leader is so impatient... he snorted and stepped into the center of the flaring projection circle on the floor, beyond which a large hologram of the master appeared in front of him.

“Sir...”

“At the moment, I’m not calling about a report on the operation progress, but to inform important news,” the leader's voice was rather serious. “Your request for additional resources and fire support will be honored. I have just been confirmed that the Peaceful Tyranny is heading towards you.”

“The Decepticon Justice Division??” he was incredibly surprised. Wonder how they managed to win over the punitive detachment loyal to Megatron... Maybe it's a trap? Probably, the assistant failed to hide his concern, since the leader immediately hurried to explain:

“Tarn and his group are among those who didn't like the peace deal with the Autobots. They believe shadowplays were involved, they are sure that experienced mnemosurgeons have worked on their leader’s mind, and are determined to return him. It wasn’t difficult to enlist their support.”

“Is this wise?” the assistant couldn’t restrain himself. “What will happen when they find out the truth? We risk making new enemies for ourselves.” There were many rumors about the DJD, far from the most pleasant, they managed to see something with own eyes about their doings. They hunted defectors and brutally dealt with them. The punitive detachment was created after the events on Toganor-5. This case seriously shook Megatron’s psyche... since he kept close... such guys. “How much do they know?”

“Enough to become our temporary allies. They are aware of the Matrix of Leadership in Megatron's chest and believe that without it he will become his true self.” The leader thoughtfully looked somewhere behind the assistant’s right shoulder and again focused gaze on him: “So much the better if our former comrade survives.”

“I understand,” he nodded.

“Stay vigilant, Tarn is a Point One Percenter just like Megatron. This whole group is loyal to their leader to the very best helms, and they are not thrilled with this alliance. Be careful.” And the hologram disappeared.

“Great, we already have enough problems,” the assistant grumbled and returned to the monitors. Now he has just received detailed information about this very Decepticon Justice Division, but they already knew a lot in the course of secret observations of both sides of the conflict.

A special squad, they don't ask questions, they just go and follow the order. Some of them named themselves after Cybertron cities, they carefully hide their real names. Including this same Tarn, whose pseudonym comes from the name of the city where Megatron was born...

In any case, if they get the key, then no DJD, Megatron and allied troops of the Cybertronians and humans will be a danger to them, even if Overlord will take their side as well. Let them arrive, he decided, we will solve problems as they come... if only would be over faster.

* * *

“Something like this...” finished singing, Yalara shrugged her shoulders and smiled forcedly, expecting criticism first of all. She didn’t consider herself a good singer, but the girl didn’t have any dislike for her own voice either, but past ridicule on the part of Tiffany Fanzone and her friends about different things developed in Yalara a persistent habit of expecting condemnation in the first place. Fortunately, this was about things that she didn’t do very often, such as singing to someone. And Cybertronians’ hearing is much better than that of humans.

“Very cool, I think,” he approved.

“Really?” Yalara asked uncertainly, still smiling involuntarily. Megatron nodded. The girl embarrassedly bit her lip and clasped her fingers: “Evil tongues in the past often said that I had no voice or hearing.”

“Everyone has a voice and hearing, Yal,” both the Decepticon leader and his friend turned to the sudden voice of Ratchet behind their backs, “at least those who can hear and talk. But you really sing pretty well.” The smile on the blue-haired girl’s face became even wider, but the medic again put on a displeased look, turning to Megatron: “We had a deal: you’d return to the medical bay in fifteen minutes. And twenty-three have passed! And then I myself went to look for you!”

“Doc-bot! Ratchet, sir!” Yalara waved her hands, drawing the attention of both Mechs to her before the Decepticon leader could insert something in his manner. “It's all me... We chatted, and I didn’t think...”

Megatron's scarlet optics widened in surprise. After all, she said that they must return to the medical section, reminded him several times, but he didn’t listen. Ratchet figured this out right away. Leaning slightly towards the girl, he narrowed his eyes and chuckled softly:

“My dear, he doesn't really listen to elders, do you think your advice will be taken seriously?”

“And now it was insulting!” Megatron intervened, but Ratchet had no effect on it. Rather, the effect was not what the Decepticon leader had hoped for:

“Really pricks the optics, right, Meteor? Knockout, being your subordinate, won’t dare to object to you... For that would I revoke his license with such a dismissive approach to patients...”

“Knockout is a good medic, and he knows what 'subordination' is,” Megatron said with a clear hint. The Decepticon doctor, although he had some sadistic inclinations, was a professional in his field. Maybe not yet as experienced as Ratchet, from whom many had a lot to learn, but nevertheless the cherry-red Decepticon more than once pulled many comrades from death’s claws, including the leader. Another thing is that Megatron always escaped from under the supervision of medics much earlier than the due date.

“To the medbay. Immediately.” Said Ratchet, pointing to the closed doors leading from the observation deck. He himself didn’t budge, waiting. Megatron burned him with an unkind look for a few more seconds, as if he was fighting with himself, but, nevertheless, obeyed.

“Don't call me Meteor, I'm not a sparkling anymore,” he muttered through the dentae, passing the old medic by. Only now did Yalara notice that Megatron was limping a little and holding onto his left side while moving.

“A sparkling you are,” Ratchet chuckled, following him.

**[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x1emb3IQZcQ) **

The leader of the Decepticons reached the medical bay on his own, without any assistance, although Ratchet was on his guard, ready at any moment to catch the red-gray-black frame if Megatron suddenly felt worse. He and Knockout have a long work to do today, but the most difficult thing is to pacify a particularly emotional patient walking alongside.

In the medical bay among the transformer doctors were Knockout and two Vechikons that were currently working on Bulkhead’s armor, who had the least damage. Prior to that, Ratchet had patched up Prowl's frame as much as possible, and then they had to deal with the Primes together as soon as the senior medic brought Megatron back.

“Ah, my lord, there you are!” Knockout nodded with a smile to those who entered and turned back to the offline big green Autobot. “We have already begun to worry.” The cherry-red medic was just finishing polishing Balkhead's recent sealed armor break.

“Lie down,” Ratchet pointed to the same berth next to Optimus, who also showed no visible signs of life. Only machines connected to the red-blue frame displayed the activity of internal systems.

Megatron nodded wearily, but before he could even take a step, from the neighboring block where Sideways was, the disturbing sounds of support systems were heard through the ajar doors. That’s a bad sign.

“Quint damn it... Call Breakdown!” ordered Ratchet and was the first to rush to the Decepticon in a separate compartment. Knockout looked guiltily at the leader, but Megatron nodded confidently.

“Go. Sideways needs you more now.”

“I'll be back soon, my lord,” the red-and-white medic promised. Then the called assistant rushed into the medical block, and all three had already disappeared behind the metal doors.

Megatron and Yalara remained in the company of three Cybertronians in a state of deep recharge, as well as two Vechikon assistants, which were ordinary drones... The medics’ voices weren’t heard because the ship was soundproofed, but there was no point in even guessing what was happening there. The girl went to the deaf metal doors, listened, but didn’t catch anything.

“What’s happening there?..” the girl muttered, turned to Megatron, and it was as if she was doused with ice water. “Black Whirlwind?.. God... Black Whirlwind!” she darted back, not even knowing how she could help the red-gray-black transformer who had collapsed to his knees...

Megatron sensed this as soon as the warning signals rang out. Growing weakness in the chest, as if his own spark for some inexplicable reason ceased to exist for a moment. Something ghostly and barely perceptible passed through his frame, and then disappeared.

He heard voices, felt someone’s servos moving his frame, put him somewhere... Blurred silhouettes nearby. Megatron tried to turn on the HUD in order to recognize what was happening, but only got interference in his optics. Emptiness was all that the Decepticon could feel now... And realization that they failed. They tried, but couldn't...

How long it took until the strange weakness began to recede even a little, Megatron didn’t know. He still felt bad, but at least the Decepticon could already perceive what was happening. He was lying on a semi-horizontal medical berth, support systems connected to his frame, medics were discussing something nearby, Megatron also caught Yalara’s presence.

“I don’t understand…” Knockout muttered, “scanners don’t record any additional damage or system failures in Lord Megatron’s body, this drop in energy level couldn’t happen by itself!”

“In theory, no,” Ratchet frowned thoughtfully, “but we're not dealing with an ordinary Cybertronian right now. Primes and Point One Percenters do not fit into the concept of ‘norm’, and Megatron,” a nod towards the red-gray-black frame, “is both. Plus the Allspark's influence on his own spark.”

“You’re not saying something,” Breakdown guessed.

“At this point, I only have a theory of what could have happened.”

“Will he be alright?” Yalara asked timidly.

“Megatron’s state is stable, his life at the moment is out of danger, don’t worry, Yal... Everything will be fine.”

“He’s gone, right? Sideways... he’s no more?” Megatron asked quietly, opening his optics. All three transformers immediately approached the berth.

“Y-you... how do you know, my lord?" inquired Knockout in a trembling voice and exchanged shocked looks with his assistant.

“I... I felt...” Megatron put the right servo on his chest, “here...” He was still in severe shock and couldn’t even think coherently. “Here…” The Decepticon closed his optics and slapped the servo lightly on the purple Decepticon sign. It's still so hard...

“Through the Matrix of Leadership,” Ratchet stated without any surprise, which immediately attracted everyone's attention. “Yes, it happened to Optimus in the past. A Prime is able to sense the loss of a comrade. And when we thought that you died... once again...” The medic looked at the motionless frame of the leader of the Autobots and turned back to Megatron, “well, I was afraid his spark wouldn’t stand it. Sideways,” he continued, until the Decepticon leader figured out how to respond, “has been a member of your squad for a long time, so it's no wonder you felt it...”

“This never happened before...” Megatron looked at the ceiling, he could hardly hold back the washer. So empty and sad... so pressing... But not now, not in front of them. The EM field is more difficult to contain.

Ratchet walked very close to the berth and placed his servo on top of Megatron's, which he still clutched to his chest. This gave the Decepticon leader a slight flinch. Breakdown and Knockout froze in a daze. Even Yalara's long hair became slightly electrified from the strong voltage of the fields, but the girl also looked in surprise at this strange action, not paying attention to anything else.

“You feel the Matrix again, Meteor, after so many vorns…” The red-white medic’s digits gently squeezed Megatron's hand. The latter, to everyone's surprise, didn’t break free. Despite Ratchet’s constant displeasure, this bot could calm down with just a touch. How - it is not clear, the Decepticon leader remembered only scraps, but it was thanks to Ratchet that Megatron in the past thought about a career as a medic. “This is the first death of a Cybertronian in our ranks since its awakening. Probably, the Allspark's energy influence, close proximity and... your inexplicable telepathic abilities also affected here. The Primes feel deaths of others, but... not so abruptly...”

“Can it happen again?” Megatron didn't even immediately realize what he was asking. But the tense silence of the old medic was already his answer.

In a different situation, Megatron would now scream in frustration, but it was too hard for him now, and the frame damages still made themselves felt. The Decepticon leader felt only extreme fatigue and pain in the spark.

“I don’t want to, Hatchet…” Megatron closed the optics, transparent streams still flowed down his faceplates. Yalara involuntarily pressed her hands to her mouth, her own eyes stung - this was the second time she saw her friend’s tears. “I don’t want to…” Megatron repeated, barely audible, shaking his head slightly. “Get it out of me...”

“Megatronus...”

“I can't stand this anymore... I don't want to be a Prime, I want to be myself again...”

“Megatron, kid, look at me,” asked Ratchet so that the Decepticon involuntarily opened his optics and stared hopefully at the old medic. The red-and-white bot smiled at him with some special warmth, transmitting emotions of support to the Decepticon through the EM field: “You have finally become yourself again. The same Megatronus, whom we once lost... And I am very glad that you are back.”

Shocked Megatron looked at him as if he had never seen the medic before. Yalara couldn’t believe either: is it really Ratchet, and not some kind of his ‘good’ twin?

“Are you serious?..” Due to the lack of strength, the leader of the Decepticons found it difficult to even question his voice. The medic nodded with the same kind smile:

“Quite serious.” He now let go of Megatron's servo and walked away from the berth. “Get at least a few hours of rest. It'll all be alright soon. Everything will be fine.” He entered some commands into the console nearby, the Decepticon's frame shuddered and froze, his optics turned off, the metal eyelids closed by themselves.

“What's with him, doc?” the worried girl carefully took a step towards the berth on which Megatron lay.

“A forced recharge,” Ratchet replied, this time deciding to ignore the word ‘doc’ he had always been annoyed with, “in his condition, this is now a necessary measure. Physically, he will be fine, don't worry.”

Physically, flashed in the girl's mind, the emphasis is on this.

“You should rest too.”

“I agree, Yal,” Knockout supported, “the night is not over yet, you should get some sleep. And we have here...” a quick glance at Breakdown and back to Yalara, “we have a lot of work to do here.”

“Come on. I'll take you,” Breakdown suggested. Yalara didn’t ask questions where exactly they wanted to escort her, she just looked again at sleeping Megatron and, lowering her gaze, slowly walked away from the ship's medical bay. With her came the blue-white Decepticon.

Breakdown took the girl to the same NEST compartment, where the rest room for humans was located. Angela slept peacefully on the top bunk of the bunk bed, exactly where Yalara had left her, promising to return soon. On the way, Knockout's assistant tried to talk to her about something, the girl answered in monosyllables, and didn’t even remember what exactly. She could hardly think, everything revolved around four members of her family: dad, mom, granny, Megatron... Wonder if Andrei, Sam, Mikaela or Sari know what happened? They do most likely, but only how they can help now... All hope is on the Cybertronians and the human military. Rubbing her shoulders with her hands, Yalara lay down on the bottom bunk with a sigh and turned on her left side. I told you, Black Whirlwind, that together we can handle everything, she thought, remembering that night in the hangar, and don’t intend to break my word. Yalara found the Decepticon mark under her shirt and squeezed it lightly.

“I'm with you, my Amica…” she whispered, although realized that now Megatron can’t hear her. “I'm with you.”

**[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q2-2jd87Aak) **

Megatron woke up four and a half hours later, noting with surprise that the energy level was normal, and the main damages had been repaired, even the dents on the armor were gone. He felt much better, but the self-repair systems were still active, through the HUD he clearly recorded where the accumulation of healing nanites was still observed. But most importantly, that wild chest pain was gone. However, memories of the last night haven’t disappeared.

“Welcome back, my liege,” Knockout smiled at him, “take it easy, don’t make sudden movements.” He wanted to touch the leader, but the clawed servos froze in the air. “How are you feeling? Does anything hurt?”

“No...” Megatron managed uncertainly, once again, just in case, starting the self-diagnosis procedure. It was only when he tried to sit up that noticed the wires from the devices nearby were still connected to his frame, Optimus Prime was watching him from the berth on the left, Bulkhead and Prowl were still in stasis at the opposite wall.

“Hello, brother,” said the Autobot leader in his usual deep, low voice.

“Hello,” the Decepticon leader slightly waved his left servo in greeting. What to say at the moment, Megatron simply didn’t know: they had lost Sideways, but it is good that Optimus and the others survived. “What’s with the others?”

“We'll get them out of stasis in three hours,” Knockout replied, “by evening you will all be more or less functional, although these two,” a swing of the servo towards Bulkhead and Prowl, “will have to stay here longer.” Ratchet would have added some restrictions, such as ‘take care of yourself’, Knockout didn’t state the obvious: the leader will still do his own way.

“This is great, thank you,” Optimus nodded gratefully to the medic and suddenly asked: “Knockout, can you leave us for a while?”

Don't, Megatron managed to think, instinctively guessing that Prime wants to talk to him about last night and... probably about the loss of a comrade. Knockout didn’t think about anything like that, so he easily agreed:

“Yes of course. Call if you need me...” and the cherry-red Decepticon disappeared into the compartment where Sideways recently was.

The Primes were left alone, except for the helper drones and two Autobots, who were still in recharge.

“Where’s Hatchet... I mean Ratchet?" Megatron immediately noticed that the Autobot medic was nowhere to be seen.

“Knockout sent him off to recharge, motivating the need for rest, but it seems to me that he simply doesn’t like strangers in his medical section, will add from myself: he wouldn’t have gone anywhere, but I insisted.” Optimus couldn’t help smiling: his brother again remembered the habit of calling the old medic by that nickname. Although, Ratchet himself now sometimes uses the name ‘Meteor’ when referring to Megatron. “Our doc-bot, as Bumblebee calls him, out of habit, is also not particularly happy with strangers medics, especially young ones.” And raised up the open servos: “Don’t tell him I said that.”

“I won't. How long have you awakened?”

“Forty-six minutes before you. Megs, I... Ratchet told me what happened when... when Sideways...”

Megatron clenched his fists and winced sharply. Couldn't get off topic. The emotional memory was so vivid, the Decepticon leader felt as if he had lived all over again. Damn Matrix... I didn't ask for this.

“Why something like this never happened with Vechikons?” Megatron focused his gaze on one point on the wall, as if it was a saving anchor that kept him from risking being carried away into a stormy ocean of emotions. “We lost them in battles.” Now he looked inquiringly at the leader of the Autobots. “Why now?”

“Because Eradicons and Vechicons don’t have sparks,” Optimus explained to him, “we, Primes, feel deaths of only… living Cybertronians, those who have been with us for a long time.”

Megatron's optics blazed with anger. Optimus Prime... knew it, and so did Ratchet! He knew that it could be so, and didn’t say. Their two Matrices are almost identical... at least they should be, Megatron’s sure of this.

“So, this happened to you, right?” Megatron remembered Jetfire telling him that all the Primes on Cybertron felt the future Decepticon leader’s pain when he was attacked...

“Those who were close.” Optimus nodded briefly, and Megatron turned away guiltily. “The feeling each time is different, depending on how one or another mecha died.”

“Sideways... did not suffer...” Megatron put both servos on his chest, recreating those feelings in his memory. Now he more wanted to convey information to the second mech than to be indignant about why such an important fact was hidden from him. “Didn't suffer. He just... just passed out, that's all. Optimus, you...” the Decepticon got up on the berth and looked at the older twin with a shocked look: “Do you live with this all your life?.. Since the beginning of the war?”

“Three vorns longer since the day you disappeared.” The Autobot leader slowly got off the berth and approached Megatron. The wires connected to his frame followed. “In that fateful orn, for the first time in my life I felt the pain of another Prime through the Matrix,” the red-blue transformer touched his own chest plates, “your pain, Megatronus. And I wasn’t the only one. Our creators felt it, Master Jetfire too, and all the Primes on Cybertron.”

“He told me that...” Megatron looked thoughtfully at the ceiling. As always, the close presence of the Autobots’ leader instilled in him a strange calm, confidence, a sense of... security. And Megatron didn't like it. Didn’t like to experience these emotions being around the former enemy.

“They're communicating with each other like before,” Optimus smiled.

“What?..” Megatron didn’t understand, his gaze focused on the leader of the Autobots.

“Our Matrices. They’re communicating.” The nearby transformer’s red-blue servo touched the gray chest plates.

“Hey!” Megatron almost jumped on the berth, from what Optimus recoiled in surprise. “No hugs!” The red-gray-black transformer shook his digit.

“I didn't even think about it, well, honestly!” The senior Prime lied and laughed kindly. Megatron continued to stare at him reproachfully. He wouldn’t dare say it out loud, but the Decepticon lord was glad that they... are no longer enemies. Suddenly, Optimus's faceplate became much more serious, and from the change in the voltage of the EM field, Megatron felt uncomfortable: “I know little about your ability to ‘see the past with the optics of others’, but with this,” the leader of the Autobots again moved the right servo to his own chest, and with his left he touched the Decepticon's chest armor again, “I can help if you will only let me.”

Let him... Prime doesn’t lie to me, we have already fought shoulder to shoulder, back to back, he didn’t leave me, although he could... But this... I don’t want it to happen again. I can't give slack. Need additional protection. If my shield, he dubiously looked at his left manipulator, modify it as needed, you can do it for others ... Then there is less chance of feeling ... it again.

“I would be grateful…” Megatron nodded in gratitude.

If cannot get rid of the Matrix, I can at least somehow reduce its influence. Surprisingly, Megatron once felt really hurt at the thought that he could be an ordinary mech, but now... What's the use of power that you don't know how to use? You can be potentially as cool as you want, but if you can't use your abilities, you will lose even to the one who is potentially weaker. And the Fallen - on the contrary, he is much... stronger and smarter than me... I need additional protection... Today I’ll contact Senator Shockwave - I need to understand how to make his invention safer and more reliable, then it will be possible to supply everyone with such ones. If there is time.

An unexpected call from Pentagon came in, the Minister of Defense himself, Richard Starshine, got in touch with the Nemesis and asked about the details of what happened. He acted as if there was no incident with his daughter at all, and he didn’t even appear at home. Then who could it be: a drone, a clone, an alien in disguise? According to Yalara, the chip was on the back of his neck and hidden under his clothes, so without a special scanner it wouldn’t be possible to check it unnoticed.

In any case, it was decided not to tell that Yalara and Angela were attacked, only the main report was transmitted about the air strike on the Autobot headquarters and the injured but survived transformers. They didn’t have to report that both daughter and niece of the Minister of Defense were on the Nemesis: holding back her emotions with all her might, Yalara talked to her father herself, while Angela just stood nearby and looked somewhat incredulously at her uncle's face in the large holographic monitor.

**[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m__O4uDOOVo) **

On the same day, a group of three Eradicons, led by Lugnut and Ratchet (who left Knockout to watch the patients in the ship's medical bay), arrived at the Starshine family residence to conduct a detailed survey of the area and find out whether the attacker was really the Minister of Defense, or was it a disguised enemy. Ratchet could easily analyze DNA samples if they could be found. According to Angela, there should have been blood, because she personally stuck a shard of glass into her uncle's arm when he tried to hit Yalara with something heavy. Both girls went with a reconnaissance group in order to more accurately recreate the events of yesterday evening. They flew to the city on a shuttle, and then Ratchet in an ambulance alt mode and with both girls inside was driving along the road, and four flyers accompanied them in the air.

The entire district of private houses was seriously damaged by the blast, the area around the Starshine mansion was fenced off until the arriving search team found out all the necessary details.

“Damn, like after the bombing...” Angela muttered, going inside with Yalara.

“So you and your father were in the kitchen when it happened?” Ratchet, who remained outside, crouched in front of the cracked wall with broken windows. Eradicons and Lugnut guarded the perimeter.

“Y-yes. I was standing here,” Yalara jumped to the table, “and dad... well, the one who looked like dad,”the girl coughed, the thought that it might not be her real father was more to my liking, “was here.” She pointed to the space in front of her. “We argued, then hugged, I felt something strange on his neck, he caught me by the hand... And then... bang...” Yalara clapped her hands.

“And then I ran in out of there,” Angela pointed to the door between the kitchen and the living room, “and somehow right away... Well, you know already... Ratchet, sir...” She was still scared from the thought that she dared to raise a hand on her uncle. Even if the excuse was to save the cousin.

“Understood.” Having connected the HUD, Ratchet scanned the dilapidated kitchen in a few seconds, immediately finding several suspicious traces of blood, invisible to the naked eye. Three different samples: the blood of Yalara, Angela and... having made a query in the database, the medic figured out that the third person present in the house at the time of the explosion was... Richard Starshine. The real one.

“Well, doc-bot?” Yalara inquired cautiously, seeing how the Autobot medic pulled a servo through the broken window, picked up one of the glass shards and began to examine it thoughtfully, bringing it almost to the optics.

“It's hard to say yet... There are unidentified DNA samples, but I need access to the human database, now I don’t have a connection.” Ratchet tried to lie as convincingly as possible. He couldn't just tell Yalara the truth. “Lugnut!” he called.

“Here,” the Decepticon-Cyclops responded with displeasure, coming out of the corner.

“Scan the house and yard for DNA of a person named Caroline Starshine, Yalara's grandmother. Open your communication frequency, I'll send you the data. And you both,” Ratchet turned to the girls, “go pack your things. You will definitely not return here in the near future.”

They didn’t argue, and each quickly went to their rooms. A safer place than on the Nemesis next to Megatron Yalara simply couldn’t think of. In her room she found the cell phone, which she accidentally forgot yesterday, and discovered thirteen calls from her mom, ten from Andrei, six from Sam and eight from Mikaela. Considering that after talking with her father, she also managed to inform her mother that she and Angela were alive and on the Decepticon ship, Yalara only called the last three in turn and told more or less in detail about what happened.

At the same time, Lugnut fulfilled Ratchet's instructions and informed him that the last traces of Caroline Starshine lead from home, that is the elderly woman left by car yesterday afternoon and that's it. To where - it is not known. The driver, the gardener and the butler were also with her. The presence of third parties was also confirmed, all of them were humnans, probably military.

“That can’t be good,” the medic muttered, imagining how he would tell Optimus and Megatron about this. Perhaps those people were already zombified and took everyone out of the house under the pretext of being transported to a safer place. And they didn’t feel the catch at all, if there was such a thing.

* * *

Much to the surprise and even relief of the Autobot medic, both leaders decided it was really best not to tell Yalara and Angela just yet that things were actually worse than they thought. The girls have had enough, the less they know, the less they interfere. Although, Megatron, nevertheless, noted to himself that Yalara could quite rightly be angry with him for hiding important information. He will tell her... later. There are much more important problems now.

“They want to turn humans against us,” Optimus concluded. “This is not a battle for territory or influence. They want us, they want our Matrices.”

“Right from the very beginning," Megatron agreed, remembering the holographic recording Blackout showed on their return from Toganor. War was a thirst for revenge, but the Fallen had some other goal... But what?

Along with further investigations, Megatron decided to try to somehow improve the additional protection. When the medics released him and Optimus from the medbay that evening, the leader of the Decepticons contacted Shockwave and asked if he could solve the problem with the shield as soon as possible. Once again entering the new Senate, the mech promised to do everything possible, and the next day already sent Megatron some data and possible ideas. Shockwave already had this information didn’t have time to implement his ideas. Megatron took over the calculations himself. He no longer wanted a repeat of what had happened when Sideways died.

The Matrix... Optimus said they could start at any time, but Megatron first and foremost considered it necessary to deal with the shield. There’s no time to meditate now, or whatever Prime has come up with, first we need to solve a more pressing problem.

They also had to announce the death of Sideways. It was decided not to report this tragic news to Cybertron just yet. No. All this later, they will take his frame home, it will be a right thing to do... If they manage to survive.

**[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1MnPq2Xb9LA) **

Despite all Yalara's desire to stay on the Nemesis, everyone knew that there’s no place for civilians on a warship, especially in wartime. Therefore, at the Decepticons’ leader’s insistence, they both will go to the Sumdac Industries hideout, the professor's company had three of them in case of a nuclear war. He has already sent his daughter there, as well as Andrei, Sam and Carly with their families, Mikaela and her father also moved to a safe place with them. In theory, the old ground base could be used, but there is no guarantee that the enemy doesn’t know anything about it. Better be a human refuge, especially since Professor Sumdac has shown himself to be an intelligent human. So it will do. That evening, Megatron was going to personally deliver his friend and her cousin there. Until then, Ravage had to look after the girls. The cybercat, although he didn’t object, never hide his displeasure either. Well, Scorponok was not singled out for help, this subject brings even greater fear to humans, probably because scorpions are poisonous, and panthers are simply predators... although both are capable of killing.

Yalara didn't want to just hang out in the company of NEST employees or under the supervision of the predatory cybercat. Megatron disappeared somewhere, and the girl hoped to talk to him at least until the moment they fly to that very shelter, maybe she can convince him to let her stay...

When Yalara asked if she could see Megatron, Ravage contacted him via the comm and asked the same question. The leader of the Decepticons, although not very happy, agreed and said that she can come. And the cybercat took the girl to Megatron’s very living bay, where he, according to the same Ravage, was currently engaged in some scientific nonsense.

“Good luck, meow,” and waving his spiked tail, the space metal panther with incredible grace was gone. Yalara stood alone in front of closed blind doors with red patterns on them.

What's next? Knock? The doorbell is nowhere to be seen, no handles either, and it is definitely impossible to move such door leaves with bare hands. Wonder if she knocks, would he hear? Surely, but... Stop, the locket! Slapping her forehead, Yalara slipped her hand under her T-shirt and squeezed the communicator slightly in her palm.

“Black Whirlwind, it's me. I'm at your door... will you let me in?”

Instead of answering, the massive doors opened by themselves, inviting to go inside. Yalara stretched her neck, and then carefully entered. The first thing that caught her eye were the walls, covered with various small, the size of a human palm, numbers and Cybertronian symbols, which cast a bluish bright phosphoric glow. They already covered two thirds of all walls and even the ceiling. And how only did he manage to write there, Yalara thought, he probably had to fly. And only then the girl noticed a large berth on the left in the corner, a desk on the right, a work console and two cupboards with lots of datapads.

“Hey,” Megatron, who was standing at a relatively clean wall, waved his left servo, holding something luminous in the right one. With this ‘something’ he displayed numbers and glyphs. “What, feel boring with Ravedge?” Only now did Yalara notice that the fusion cannon on the Desepticon leader’s right forearm is missing, which, by the way, was standing to the left of the door, leaning against the wall.

“What is this all for?” Yalara with a smile threw her hands around the painted walls and ceiling.

“Well, it’s... I don’t know what will come of it, but if everything works out, will be great,” Megatron responded evasively, and added jokingly: “Nothing illegal, don’t be afraid.”

“You hurt me with your words,” Yalara pouted pretendingly, coming closer. “I just... wanted to see you, that’s it. Can I stay with you?”

“Just be quiet, I need to finish the calculations.” He continued to write.

Yalara nodded understandingly and walked away to the left, where the whole wall was already in all sorts of mathematical calculations, most of which the girl couldn’t even understand due to lack of knowledge. The numbers and Cybertronian glyphs gleamed with a blue phosphoric glow, and were especially bright in the twilight of the room. Unable to resist, the girl touched one of the written symbols with her right index finger. The tip of her finger ‘drowned’ in it, as if in paint, frightened Yalara jerked her hand away, but nothing remained on the skin.

“Wow! What it is?”

“A holographic pencil,” Megatron stopped writing and turned his whole frame to her. “Here." He showed her a glowing writing instrument. “Crisp, easy to erase and leaves no residue. Watch this.” He ran his left servo along the wall, erasing the last few glyphs, and showed his friend a clean palm.

“Cool,” Yalara said in shock, taking a few steps toward him. She wanted to ask how this strange ‘pen’ works, but didn’t dare, because if Megatron goes into details - and he definitely will - Yalara runs the risk of getting completely confused even in such elementary things for Cybertronians. In addition, she was no less interested in what the leader of the Decepticons was so enthusiastic about at the moment: “What are you doing? What kind of math is this?”

“Binary and hexadecimal systems - the minimum and maximum that is possible in earthly conditions.”

“What?..”

Megatron let out an ex-vent of displeasure, drooping his shoulders, and reluctantly explained:

“Senator Shockwave sent the data on my request, I just have to display the final results, and that's it. Could do it in my head, but this is clearer.”

“Yes, I see...” Yalara once again looked around his living compartment.

“Regarding the shield,” Megatron pointedly raised his left servo, clenched into a fist. There, under the armor on his forearm was a built-in mini-generator. “If we can adjust the prototype so that it doesn’t take a lot of energy from the owner and lasts longer, it will be possible to make such ones for all of us. This will greatly increase the chances of upcoming confrontations” The Decepticon leader returned to his calculations again.

“It would be nice,” Yalara shrugged uncertainly and rubbed her sholders with both palms. It's scary to think what could have happened if Megatron's shield hadn’t worked at that moment. They've already lost one squad member. “Can I stay with you? Do I really need to go to the Sumdac Industries hideout?”

“Out of the question.” Megatron didn’t even turn, but his tone was already unobjectionable. “We've already discussed this, Yal.”

“Please!” Yalara understood that she wanted the impossible, but parting with Megatron, albeit for a short time, was scary. Several times he barely survived the battles, and what happened just recently... “Well, at least today can I stay with you? Can I?”

At least today... Will she ask to take her with me to the night patrol again? Hardly she would want to stay on the ship. What is there to do? I cannot defend her and fight at the same time. Super speed is for me, teleportation is unfortunately not. But today... I don't even know.

“Have you finished your homework? The tasks I gave you?” He finally asked instead of answering. Since Yalara told him that she wanted to become a pilot, Megatron made the decision that the girl needed to improve mathematics and physics for the rest of her school year. He handed her a datapad with electronic assignments, which also included the initial practice of learning Cybertronian language. Double benefit: the girl will study and won’t bother anyone, just loitering around the ship. With her sister, of course, it's more difficult. Ravage has complained many times that he is not a nanny for the primitive organics from the planet Earth.

“Y-yes... I had to tinker with some of them, but... I think...”

“Recount the task number three, there’s a cube and not a square root. And in the seventh, the integral is calculated incorrectly. The rest are good.”

Yalara froze.

“Wait… you’ve… checked everything already?”

“Well yes. But you should still redo the third and seventh tasks.”

“Cool...” Yalara even whistled. There was no reason not to believe him, no matter how the Decepticon so instantly gave an answer. “Angie was right, wish there would be more teachers like you.”

He chuckled contentedly. Nevertheless, it's nice when you are appreciated and said something good sincerely, and not because people are afraid or want to get something from you. Okay, don't get distracted, almost already...

**[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lDVbENziL2g) **

“Black Whirlwind… may I ask something else?”

“Mmm…” the Decepticon leader muttered permissively, continuing to write.

“What does ‘Amica’ mean? For some reason it seems that this is something Cybertronian... although I might be wrong, but... I have never spoken words in other unknown languages.”

The holographic pencil in Megatron’s servo froze in the air not writing a few digits of the last number. The Decepticon lord slowly lowered his servo and turned his entire frame to Yalara. The surprise was so strong that he didn’t immediately remember, the girl had received knowledge of the Cybertronian language from him. Something she hadn't yet learned to control, even though he had begun teaching her the alphabet.

A little confused by his reaction, Yalara hastened to explain:

“That time... two days ago... when you were forcibly put into a recharge state, Breakdown took me... Well, from the medical bay. And that night before going to sleep I thought about you and... this word suddenly slipped from my tongue...”

“Really?”

“Yes...” Yalara nodded and frowned warily: “Is something wrong?”

“Amica Endura means a close friend.” Megatron went to the console, left a holographic pencil on it and, having already approached Yalara, sat down on his knees in front of her. “We live in millions and even billions of vorns. This is one revolution of Cybertron around our sun,” through his optics the red-gray-black transformer projected a hologram of a star and a planet revolving around it, as well as points around that imitate more distant cosmic luminaries, “it is equal to eighty-three Earth years.”

“Wow...” Yalara even opened her mouth with excitement. Each hologram he shows is always so beautiful...

“Unfortunately, there are very few such long-lived species like ours. We build connections not only on the energy and physical level like Conjunx Endura... sparkmates...” the Decepticon was suddenly confused again and, waving his right servo, fluently added: “Let's omit the interface topic, Knockout has already given you a detailed lecture on this matter.”

Yalara scratched the top of her head in embarrassment. Yes, that time when the girl accidentally activated her comm locket and Megatron heard much more than she wanted.

“Amica is an emotional connection.” The transformer disabled the illusion. “A platonic union of two or more representatives of their species formed in the same way by the consent of each, it's like...” He thought for a moment, deciding how best to explain everything to a completely different form of life: “Kind of like a family of non-native to each other... beings who receive the light of our sparks.”

That night, Yalara suddenly remembered. Megatron opened his spark to her... and it revived the Matrix of Leadership in his chest... The Matrix, which he didn’t even remember about, and when he did, he considered it just an imitation. And she, Yalara, took some of his knowledge thanks to the Allspark fragment.

“You called me an alien brother.” Megatron barely perceptibly moved his huge shoulders and spread his servos to the sides: “Now you know how it sounds in our language. Before the war I could only call Optimus, Soundwave, Ravage... and Starscream my Amicas. Perhaps there was someone else, but…”The Decepticon leader ex-vented heavily, “Don’t know if I’ll ever remember everything thoroughly.”

“Wait... Starscream?" Yalara was horrified, until this second she didn’t even dare to interrupt. “But he tried to kill you so many times!”

“Yeah well... you know, he wasn't always the same as he is now," Megatron reluctantly admitted. “But, at the same time, it was his another betrayal that led to what is happening now. Our meeting, the end of the war, the union of two races against a new threat... All together.”

“Hate to admit, Black Whirlwind, but you are right…” Yalara put her hands on her waist and shook her head. Suddenly, the girl felt scared: what if the Seeker tries to do it again? He may try, if not kill Megatron, then at least seriously injure him. This cannot be allowed to happen. But the Decepticon leader continued to speak before she could muster her own thoughts to voice her fear.

“That night in the park, I revealed my spark to you... because you asked me a question... and because I wanted to somehow ease your pain of losing a loved one...”

Remembering her grandfather, Yalara involuntarily froze on her breath.

“I had no idea about the consequences, and did it simply… just because…” Suddenly, the area of his spark became so unusually warm that Megatron involuntarily moved his hands to his chest plates and closed his eyes. This invigorating feeling comes directly from under the armor, enveloping the spark chamber, impulses spreading over the entire surface of the protoform and internal systems. The Matrix... His connection to the Allspark and Primus himself, wherever he existed... The very thing that made him feel the loss of Sideways... It now evoked completely different feelings. Joy, affection, calmness, safety... Now Megatron thought that he was capable of absolutely anything.

“Black Whirlwind?! Are you alright?” Yalara's excited voice made him flinch. The Decepticon leader opened his optics and, looking into her eyes, quietly admitted:

“Because I unknowingly understood that I could trust you,” Megatron finished much more quietly, but so that Yalara could still hear him. The transformer’s optics glowed somehow especially kindly. The girl's eyes filled with tears of happiness by themselves, she wiped her nose and laughed silently. Megatron smiled at her. They had long ago reached understanding that he had never had with anyone else.

“And I completely trust you, Black Whirlwind... Megatron... trust and love you...” again smearing tears on her face, smiling Yalara approached him almost closely. “Brother and sister, a spark and a heart. Always together and never apart.” The girl held out her left hand to him, palm forward. “So... Amica Endura forever?”

“Amica Endura forever.” Still sitting on his knees, Megatron bent forward and pulled out his right servo in the same way. The huge difference in the size of the palms didn’t bother neither him nor her, and none of them did have another thought about the inevitable future parting. Even at a distance of many parsecs from each other, their emotional connection won’t weaken... Little earthly creature, human... you alone showed compassion to me, you offered me friendship not demanding anything in return, you didn’t leave me after learning the truth... And you saved me. Amica Endura forever, Yalariana Elizabeth Starshine... Thank you for being there.

* * *

**[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MEc1OTFaWnI) **

They waited as ordered. There are only a few Earth days left until the Peaceful Tyranny arrives, and then the allies won’t be happy. Megatron will be opposed by his own fighters... for the time being. And then it will be necessary to act quickly, because if Megatron won’t survive the Matrix’s extraction, the Decepticon Justice Division will turn against them, then one can only hope that they will be able to activate the Gate in time. The further, the more difficult. Is it worth it at all? Maybe it makes sense to let go of the past, leave everything as it is? At the same time, they have gone too far to stop now.

One of the Quintesson assistants reported an incoming message. The leader shook his helm in displeasure and walked over to the holographic projector that displayed a tall, powerful figure in massive armor, heavy tank tracks on his shoulders, and the faceplates hidden behind a purple mask in the form of a Decepticon symbol.

“Commander Tarn! It is a great honor to finally meet you, so to speak, in person. We've heard a lot about you and your squad.”

The masked figure scrutinized his interlocutor. Although the DJD leader’s face was hidden, only the glowing scarlet optics conveyed all the displeasure and even a kind of disgust that Tarn didn’t think to hide. Not delighted with this union... As if cooperation with the DJD can also be considered something good.

** Soundtracks (with chapter episodes): **

1) Mass Effect 3 OST - The Reapers Are Coming; (message about the DJD arrival)

2) Deus Ex: Mankind Divided OST - Otar Botkoveli Debate; (Sideways’s death)

3) Beyond Two Souls OST - Jodie's Story; (conversation with Optimus)

4) Fallout 3 OST - What Remains; (Vechikons checked Yalara's house)

5) Mass Effect Andromeda OST - Meridian Ambience; (Megatron makes calculations)

6) David Michael Tardy - The Far Reaches; (Megatron and Yalara: Amica Endura)

7) Mass Effect OST - Sovereign’s Theme (the Peaceful Tyranny is in touch)

**P.S. The emphasis on the identity of two Matrices of Leadership, which are kept by Megatron and Optimus, is not accidental. In the 3rd part, it turns out that they do look different: in Megatron's chest there is a more ‘classic’ Matrix, which many characters have already seen, and Optimus is the bearer of the Matrix, which is more like the one in the Bay movie universe. The Autobots’ leader knows this, but Megatron still has a lot to understand.**

**When I was just starting to write this fanfic, I just wanted Megatron to find a friend who could understand him. Hope I didn't overdo it with their conversation. I just liked the soundtrack very much, and immediately in my head... formed this episode.**


End file.
